


Take Care

by lostinjupiter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 143,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinjupiter/pseuds/lostinjupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis está jodido emocionalmente. Harry es un romántico empedernido. Niall no busca el amor y realmente no se preocupa al respecto. Zayn espera disfrutar mucho antes de encontrar el amor y atarse a él. Y Liam cree que es de ese tipo de personas a quien nadie podría querer románticamente. </p><p>No se conocen, al menos no todos, pero de alguna forma acabarán encontrándose. Niall probablemente encuentre a una chica. Zayn tal vez le demuestre a Liam que no puede estar más equivocado, y Harry... lo más seguro es que Harry intente que Louis vuelva a creer, porque el chico de ojos verdes sabe exactamente cómo se siente. </p><p><i>If you let me, here's what I'll do, I'll take care of you</i>, <b>'cause I've loved and I've lost.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something Great [#1]

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia nació del cover de "Take Care", que hizo Florence + The Machine. Casi todos los capítulos llevan el nombre de una canción y una frase de la misma. Espero les guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Gracias a quienes lean *:
> 
> soundtrack (primeros capítulos): http://8tracks.com/lostinjupiter/take-care

_One day I’ll come into your world and get it right._

 

Si había algo que Louis Tomlinson odiaba con todo su corazón, era hacer las compras del mes. Odiaba los supermercados, odiaba comprar. Para eso tenía a Liam, él era paciente, amable y siempre sabía qué era lo que necesitaban, no como él que se sentía un maldito idiota por no saber elegir qué dentífrico comprar.

Dios, Liam en serio era como su superhéroe. Siempre estaba cuidando de él, intentando hacerlo sentir bien, reconfortándolo como sólo él podía hacerlo, escuchando sus problemas y ofreciéndole su hombro para cuando el nudo en su garganta se hiciera insoportable, y claro, también era la cuota de cordura que le mantenía a flote. Liam era de aquellas personas especiales que siempre sabían qué decir en el momento preciso, y él estaba muy agradecido de poder tenerlo a su lado.

Louis sonrió y se preguntó cuándo se habían invertido los roles, cuándo las cosas se habían jodido. Probablemente si se ponía a pensar al respecto, tendría que remontarse a su última desilusión amorosa donde Liam tuvo que tomar su lugar y comenzar a cuidar y procurar protegerle.

Desearía que su amigo dejara de preocuparse por él. Desearía que las cosas volvieran a hacer tan fáciles como antes, como cuando eran pequeños y Louis tenía que defenderlo de los chicos que los molestaban.

 

~

 

_Los Payne habían llegado a Doncaster cuando Liam tenía siete años y Louis ocho. Vivían relativamente cerca, pero nunca se habían visto hasta el día en que durante el receso, mientras Liam leía un libro de aventuras sentado en un rincón de la escuela, unos chicos se le acercaron y comenzaron a molestarlo, provocando que el pequeño casi rompiera en llanto._

_— Hey, idiotas, déjenlo en paz. No es su culpa que ustedes no sepan leer. –había hablado una voz que Liam ya había escuchado antes. Todos los chicos se callaron y miraron al muchacho que los había increpado.- ¿Acaso no me oyeron? ¡Váyanse! –exclamó el chico de ojos azules. Todos los niños desaparecieron en un par de segundos._

_— Gracias. –tartamudeó nervioso._

_— Nada de gracias. Debes aprender a defenderte. –le había dicho seriamente al tiempo que le golpeaba el hombro. Liam no supo qué responder.- Soy Louis. –el pequeño le ofreció su mano, cosa que era bastante inusual para un niño de su edad._

_— Soy Liam. –le respondió el muchacho._

_— ¿Qué lees? –le preguntó Louis sentándose a su lado. Liam se sintió extraño. Los niños jamás se acercaban a él porque no le gustaba jugar con los demás. Él prefería sentarse a leer en algún lugar apartado, tal como en ese momento, y no creía necesitar amigos, sin embargo, la compañía de Louis se sentía bien._

_— Daumesdick* -indicó mostrándole la tapa del libro. - ¿Te gusta leer?_

_— ¡Claro que sí! Pero prefiero a Sherlock Holmes. ¿Lo conoces? –inquirió el oji-azul._

_— Por supuesto, me encanta. –Liam se sentía increíblemente cómodo junto a aquel chico risueño.- Yo… Louis… ¿quieres ser mi amigo? –preguntó tímidamente._

_— ¡Creí que ya comenzábamos a serlo! –respondió Louis pasando un brazo por sobre los hombros de Liam, quien sonrió ampliamente._

_Y desde entonces, jamás se separaron._

 

~

 

 _“¿Estás bien, Lou? Estás tardando demasiado”_ , aquel mensaje de su amigo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y se encontró con que seguía pegado en lo del dentífrico. Finalmente terminó cogiendo el que más confianza le dio, pero no estaba seguro de que ese fuera el que usaran. En fin, sólo lo llevaría.

Cuando pensó que al fin había terminado su tortura en aquel lugar, fue hasta una de las cajas registradoras, encontrándose con que todas estaban llenas.

Maldijo por milésima vez y tuvo que armarse de paciencia. Le envió un par de mensajes a Liam, con la poca batería que le quedaba a su móvil, pidiéndole que le distrajera, mas éste parecía estar ocupado. Bueno, en realidad sí lo estaba, por eso no había podido ir a comprar él. El estudio lo estaba consumiendo bastante por esos días y sinceramente lo admiraba: él jamás podría haber entrado a una carrera como Leyes. Todo ese estudio… no, eso no era para él.

Cuando al fin pudo cancelar todo lo que llevaba, caminó con el carrito hasta su automóvil y condujo a casa escuchando música.

Al llegar al edificio, saludó al conserje quien se ofreció a ayudarle con las compras, pero él se negó. Él podía solo. Y así fue como llegó al décimo piso con todas las cosas.

— Louis, con un demonio, ¿por qué no me llamaste para que te ayudara con todo eso? –le retó Liam caminando hasta él para tomar algunas bolsas y meterlas a la cocina.

— Mi celular murió, amigo. –se justificó. Liam le miró incrédulo: Louis siempre daba la misma excusa. Era como el cuento de Pedrito y el lobo. - ¡Esta vez es cierto, lo juro! –una risa contagiosa se hizo oír en la casa: era Niall, el rubio irlandés que estudiaba con su amigo.

— Louis, siempre dices la misma mierda. –dijo el chico en tono gracioso. El aludido bufó y sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón para mostrárselo a ambos.

— ¿Ven? Esta vez sí es cierto. –se defendió.

— Bien. –aceptó Liam volviendo al sillón junto a Niall, lugar que tenían lleno de cuadernos, libros y hojas sueltas.

— ¿Quieren que cocine algo para ustedes? –ambos chicos le miraron aguantando la risa.

— Louis, no sabes preparar ni un huevo frito. –se burló Niall.

— Puedo hacer el intento, supongo. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Liam le sonrió con ternura.

— No, amigo. Podrías pedir sushi…

— ¡O una pizza! –le interrumpió el rubio.

— Está bien, eso haré. –el oji-azul caminó hasta el teléfono.

— Oh, Lou, antes de que lo olvide. Te llamaron por teléfono un par de veces, pero no quisieron dejar ningún mensaje. 

— ¿Quién era?

— No tengo ni la menor idea, pero creo que era de un trabajo. La chica sonaba demasiado educada. –rió su amigo.

— Uhm… supongo que volverán a llamar. –dijo restándole importancia.

Louis pidió una pizza y luego puso a cargar su móvil. Posteriormente fue hasta la cocina y ordenó todo lo que había comprado en el lugar correspondiente, intentando demorarse el máximo tiempo posible, ya que si Liam y Niall aún no se desocupaban, se aburriría durante el resto de la tarde.

Jesús, en serio necesitaba conseguir un trabajo estable pronto, necesitaba mantener su cabeza ocupada, y cómo no, necesitaba el dinero. Desde que había salido de la Universidad hacía sólo unos meses, se había mantenido gracias trabajos esporádicos para revistas y periódicos, cubriendo fiestas de elite y connotados desfiles de moda.

Cuando hubo terminado, oyó a su amigo llamarle desde el comedor, indicándole que su móvil estaba sonando en su habitación.

— ¿Diga? –contestó. Una mujer le saludó desde el otro lado de la línea y lo que siguió, era simplemente de otro mundo.

Luego de aproximadamente cinco minutos, Louis hizo aparición en la sala con su rostro completamente inexpresivo. Liam y Niall se preocuparon inmediatamente al verlo y preguntaron qué ocurría.

— Era… de un trabajo. –comenzó.

— ¿Y? –le apresuró Niall.

— Han visto mi portafolio y quieren contratarme. –dijo como si aún no lo pudiera creer.

— Eso es genial, ¿no? –habló Liam.

— Sí, supongo.- Louis seguía sin poder reaccionar.

— ¿Y de qué se trata? –Inquirió el rubio.- ¿Una agencia de publicidad, un periódico, una revista?

— Vogue. –recién cuando pronunció el nombre de la revista para la cual trabajaría, pudo creerlo. – Me han llamado de la jodida Vogue. ¡Dios, no puedo creerlo! –exclamó por fin mostrando señales de alegría.

— ¿Vogue? ¿En serio? ¡Louis, es maravilloso! ¡Te felicito! –Liam se acercó y le dio un abrazo.

— No puedo creerlo, Liam. No puedo creerlo. –no dejaba de repetir.

— ¡Créelo, amigo! –dijo Niall palmeándole el hombro.

Louis había enviado una copia de su portafolio a la revista, incluso había hablado con una editora de la misma, Jessica Wood, pero jamás se imaginó que podrían contratarlo. Es decir, ¡sólo tiene veintiún años! Es sólo un chico que acababa de salir de la Universidad… este era definitivamente uno de los pasos más grandes que podría dar en su carrera profesional, por lo que se esforzaría mucho por demostrar que merecía aquello.

El oji-azul llamó a su madre para contarle la noticia y Jay casi le dejó sordo con el grito de emoción que profirió. Luego habló con todas sus hermanas y por último, Mark quien también le felicitó. En ese momento se dio cuenta de cuánto los extrañaba. Necesitaba un abrazo de ellos en ese momento. Quizá debería hacer un fugaz viaje a Doncaster uno de esos días.

Liam y Niall dejaron el estudio para hacer una mini celebración con la pizza que ya había llegado. Además, les servía como distracción del estudio, ya llevaban horas y estaban realmente cansados.

— Louis era quien me defendía cuando éramos pequeños. –Liam le contó a Niall.- Siempre fui el chico raro, ya sabes. Leía mucho, sacaba muy buenas calificaciones y no era alguien precisamente divertido. –explicó el chico. – Louis siempre fue todo lo contrario a mí y siempre terminaban regañándome en casa porque le acompañaba en sus locuras. –la contagiosa risa del oji-azul se hizo oír en la sala.

— Liam era muy miedoso. –Añadió el castaño.- Siempre tenía que arrastrarlo conmigo para que se divirtiera un poco. ¡Éramos niños! Y Liam todo lo que hacía era estudiar. Ahora por suerte, se ha ido soltando un poco. –sonrió con autosuficiencia.

— ¿Y Louis era ese chico al cual todos amaban y todos seguían? ¿El líder? –inquirió el irlandés.

— ¡Claro que sí! –exclamó Louis.

— Sí, todos querían estar cerca de él. Siempre fue así. –confirmó Liam.

— Pero eras sólo tú a quien consideraba realmente mi amigo, Liam.- señaló el oji-azul en tono especialmente dramático, recibiendo carcajadas como respuesta.

Cerca de la diez de la noche, el rubio decidió que ya era hora de irse, no sin antes felicitar una vez más a Louis por su gran logro. Luego, Liam ordenó el caos de apuntes y libros que había en la sala mientras él entraba a la habitación para ver qué ropa usaría al día siguiente.

— ¿Ya llamaste a tu madre? –le preguntó Liam entrando a su habitación mientras él se probaba diferentes tenidas.

— Por supuesto. –respondió mirándose en el espejo que tenía. - ¿Qué te parece esto? - inquirió mirando a Liam.

— Louis, te verás increíble con cualquier cosa que lleves encima.- el oji-azul rodó los ojos.- Tú sabes muchísimo más de estas cosas que yo. –le dijo el menor de manera risueña.

— Sigo esperando tu opinión, Liam. –regañó.

— Te ves muy bien. Me gusta como te queda eso.- Dijo su amigo. Liam creía que Louis se veía bien con cualquier cosa que utilizara. Louis era de esas personas que podían salir a la calle vistiendo una bolsa de basura y aun así luciría bien.

— ¡Gracias, Li! –exclamó acercándose para abrazarlo y besarle sonoramente la mejilla. Algo muy típico de Louis. - ¡No sé qué haría sin ti! –Liam le sonrió de vuelta.

Posteriormente se fueron a dormir, ya que a ambos les esperaba un día extenuante. Louis tardó en conciliar el sueño debido a lo ansioso que se encontraba, y es que aún no podía creerlo. Trabajar para una revista como Vogue había sido el sueño de toda su vida y estaba tan próximo a lograrlo que definitivamente no quería arruinarlo.

“Basta de tonterías. Lo harás bien”, se dijo mentalmente para luego caer dormido.

 

~

 

A la mañana siguiente se despertó y fue hasta la cocina donde encontró su desayuno servido junto a una notita que le había dejado Liam, en la cual se podía leer: “Un buen desayuno es el primer paso para comenzar un buen día. ¡Felicidades nuevamente!” Louis sonrió y se sentó para disfrutar de lo que su amigo le había preparado, al parecer hace no mucho rato, ya que todo estaba caliente aún.

Luego se dio una ducha y se vistió con lo que había elegido la noche anterior. Su madre le envió un mensaje deseándole mucha suerte, lo cual le reconfortó.

Cuando estuvo listo, se aseguró de que todo lo que necesitara estuviera en su bolso y bajó hasta el estacionamiento, buscó su auto y se dirigió hasta las oficinas de Vogue.

Vogue, se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez.

— Hola, buenos días. –saludó a la chica que se encontraba en la recepción. Ella le sonrió, pero no dijo nada.- Busco a Jessica Wood.

— Claro. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó.

— Louis Tomlinson.

— Oh, el nuevo fotógrafo. –Aseguró ella levantando el auricular de su teléfono.- Enseguida la llamo. –Louis le sonrió.

Sus ojos azules se pasearon por el lobby del edificio, viendo como mucha gente entraba y salía todo el tiempo. Louis podía reconocer algunos rostros de modelos, algunos productores, otros diseñadores y ese tipo cosas.

A él le gustaba la moda, el espectáculo, las luces y todo lo que eso conllevara. Adoraba ir a fiestas glamorosas, pasarla bien y conocer gente, tener contactos. Tener contactos siempre ayudaba.

— Jessica vendrá en un segundo. –le indicó la chica cuyo nombre llevaba en la blusa, mas él no lograba verlo. Demonios, tendría que haber traído mis lentes, lamentó.

— Gracias. –le dijo él.

Jessica era rubia, alta, delgada y siempre iba muy bien vestida. Bueno, ¿qué otra cosa podía esperar de una de las editoras de Vogue? Ella le saludó muy amablemente y le invitó a su oficina para que pudieran revisar el contrato, el cual contenía una cláusula de exclusividad, y aunque trató de evitar que se notara su sorpresa al respecto, Louis siempre se había caracterizado por ser un libro abierto.

— Louis, hemos visto tu trabajo y simplemente nos ha gustado. Eres muy joven y eso nos sorprendió mucho. –le alagó ella.- Así que no nos falles. –le sonrió.

— Claro que no.- aseguró.

Posterior al contrato, la rubia le mostró las dependencias del recinto. Le presentó a algunos modelos que pasaban por los pasillos vestidos con ropas de marcas caras. Él conocía a algunas modelos, a las cuales saludó, pero en cuanto vio a Jason, su estómago se contrajo e intentó esconderse. No quería verlo. Y por suerte, el chico no lo vio, así que fue bastante fácil esquivarlo y continuar.

Oh, Louis no había pensado en ello, no había pensado en todos los errores que tendría que esquivar durante su estadía en la revista. Y prefería no pensar en eso por el momento.

Al final del recorrido, Jessica le mostró el set en el cual tendría su primer trabajo en ese mismo momento. También le mostró la carpeta que había enviado Alex Flint, el diseñador de H&M sobre el enfoque que se requería para la sesión de fotos de esa mañana.

— Por lo general, Alex supervisa las sesiones, pero esta vez no podrá venir. –explicó la rubia mirando la hora de su reloj de pulsera.

— ¿A qué hora debe llegar el modelo? –inquirió Louis.

— Debería estar aquí en este momento. –dijo con tono molesto. – De hecho voy a llamar a Clark… -apenas Jessica hubo acabado de decir eso, un hombre y dos mujeres hicieron aparición en el set.

— ¡Jessica! –exclamó el hombre.

— ¡Clark! Que gusto. Pensé que llegarían tarde. –Indicó ella.- Lu Ann, Caroline. –saludó a las dos mujeres. Lu Ann era joven, quizá tenía su misma edad. Su cabello era bastante largo e igualmente rubio. Tenía unos ojos celestes bastantes lindos también. Caroline debía tener cerca de cuarenta años. Era baja, morena y de cabello largo. – Les presento a Louis, el nuevo fotógrafo. –el aludido les sonrió y todos le saludaron afectuosamente.

— ¿Y Harry? ¿Dónde está? –preguntó Clark.

— ¿No viene con ustedes? –el rostro de Jessica se tensó.

— No. Ayer me dijo que en lugar de juntarnos en la agencia, prefería llegar solo. –informó.

— Clark, tú eres el que está a cargo de Harry. Sabes que no puedes…

— Jessica, sé lo que puedo y no puedo hacer. –le frenó el hombre. La conversación se estaba poniendo un poco tensa y eso puso nervioso al oji-azul. – Lo llamaré.

Luego de eso, Jessica les indicó a Lu Ann y Caroline donde ubicarse, entonces Louis supo que Lu Ann era maquilladora y Caroline era estilista.

En el set sólo quedaron él y Clark, quien parecía enojado, ya que el tal Harry no contestaba su móvil. Louis quería reírse de la situación, pero no debía, así que se distrajo revisando el lente de su cámara, la iluminación y todo ese tipo de cosas, para que cuando el modelo llegara, todo estuviera listo y dispuesto para comenzar.

— Harry, contesta de una jodida vez. –oyó maldecir al hombre y él sonrió sin que le vieran.

¿Por qué los modelos creían que podían hacer lo que quisieran?

 

~

 

Sentía los débiles rayos del sol impactar su rostro, y se maldijo por olvidar cerrar las cortinas de la habitación el día anterior antes de salir. Se volteó sobre la cama y abrió sus ojos, encontrando la espalda desnuda y tatuada de su amigo quien dormía profundamente. Nuevamente se movió para quedar de espaldas al colchón. Sentía su cuerpo cansado. Quizás ir de fiesta la noche anterior a una sesión de fotos, no era muy buena idea.

Sesión de fotos, repitió en su cabeza, ganándose un dolor en el trasero por sentarse de golpe en la cama.

Volteó a ver su mesita de noche para encontrar su reloj, el cual marcaba las diez de la mañana con quince minutos.

Oh-oh.

— ¡Jodida mierda! –exclamó levantándose rápidamente. - ¡Zayn, levántate! –Vociferó quitando las sábanas de la cama para que el chico despertara, pero éste sólo se removió un poco y balbuceó algo que él no logró entender.- ¡Zayn Malik! –le sacudió.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa, Harry? –preguntó en un susurro mientras volteaba sobre la cama.

— ¡Me pasa que voy a llegar tarde a la sesión fotográfica, porque tú no fuiste capaz de poner el despertador a la hora! –se quejó buscando ropa en su armario. Zayn rió sin ánimo.- No te rías.

— Okay, como digas. –farfulló el moreno acomodándose para intentar dormir nuevamente.

— ¡Zayn, levántate! –dijo arrojándole un cojín que se encontraba en el suelo. – Debes llevarme. Aún no tengo mi auto. –Y otra vez maldijo al tipo que le había chocado el auto hacía un par de días. Zayn resopló y se sentó lentamente en el borde de la cama, sintiendo la resaca. Le costó un poco abrir sus ojos, pero cuando al fin lo logró, se obligó a cerrarlos de nuevo, ya que el sol que entraba por la ventana, había agudizado su dolor de cabeza- Zayn… -le llamó nuevamente el menor.

— Styles. –le frenó. Harry guardó silencio.- Ve a darte una ducha, estaré listo cuando salgas. –indicó en tono serio. El oji-verde sonrió y asintió.

— ¡Eres un ángel! –exclamó Harry ingresando al baño.

Zayn sonrió con ironía. ¿Por qué no había sido más cuidadoso al manejar hacía alrededor de un año atrás? Así no tendría que haberse preocupado de llevar al hospital al chiquillo al que casi había atropellado. Y claramente no estarían compartiendo el apartamento.

… y otras cosas.

 

~

 

_La motocicleta rugía entre sus piernas, mientras pisaba el acelerador sintiendo la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Definitivamente era una de las sensaciones más excitantes que jamás hubiese experimentado, y creía que todas las personas debían experimentar aquella sensación al menos una vez en la vida._

_Era tanta su emoción que pasó una luz roja y en un acto idiota, miró hacia atrás para comprobar su sospecha y fue entonces cuando al volver la vista, casi atropelló a un chico, el cual por intentar esquivarlo, se había dañado el tobillo._

_— Oh, mierda. –se quejaba el chico. Él se bajó de la motocicleta y se acercó._

_— Lo siento, amigo, en serio. –le dijo poniéndose a su altura._

_— Está bien, fue un accidente. –Zayn se sorprendió ante la pasiva respuesta del chico._

_— Llamaré a una ambulancia._

_Y así lo hizo. Llamó una ambulancia que tardó quince minutos en llegar. Si hubiese tenido auto, las cosas hubieran sido más rápidas, sin embargo, todo lo que tenía era una motocicleta._

_Una vez en el hospital, Zayn tuvo que hacerse cargo de todo, obviamente. Con lo que no contaba, era con que el chico, cuyo nombre era Harry Styles, acababa de llegar a la ciudad y ni siquiera tenía dónde vivir aún, y con un esguince en su tobillo, sería muy difícil que pudiera encontrar un hogar en el corto plazo._

_—Supongo que… de aquí a tu casa, ¿no? –le había preguntado risueño. Para ser sinceros, la idea no le hacía mucha gracia a Zayn, pero bueno, la había jodido, así que se lo debía._

_— Claro. –aceptó sin darle mayor importancia._

 

~

 

Luego de aquel _flashback_ , se levantó por fin y buscó su ropa interior que debía estar tirada por algún lugar de la habitación. Al no encontrarla entre tanto desastre que habían dejado con Harry la noche anterior, fue hasta su cuarto y se vistió allí. No se preocuparía por ducharse, ya que luego de ir a dejar al oji-verde a su trabajo, volvería al apartamento y dormiría otra vez.

Harry no tardó en salir de la ducha y él ya estaba listo esperándole con las llaves de su motocicleta en la mano. El menor le sonrió y luego bajaron.

— Uhm, Zayn, hueles a sexo. –le había susurrado Harry una vez que se encontró abrazado a la espalda de su amigo en la motocicleta.

— Oh, qué cosa más extraña. –dijo con ironía. El menor rió.

Harry sabía que en motocicleta no tardarían más de diez minutos en llegar; Zayn conocía cada callejón de la ciudad y eso siempre facilitaba las cosas, además, era muy rápido, cosa que a veces le asustaba, pero sabía que debía confiar en la experiencia del moreno. Sin embargo, aunque su amigo hiciera todo lo posible por llegar en la menor cantidad de tiempo posible, él ya llevaba veinte minutos de retraso y se estaba maldiciendo internamente ya que si había algo que odiaba era la impuntualidad, y en ese momento estaba siendo un completo inconsecuente.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar dentro de su chaqueta, pero no podía contestar. Seguramente se trataba de Clark, el tipo que manejaba a una parte de los modelos de la agencia a la que él pertenecía.

Estaba seguro de que le llegaría un buen regaño por parte de él cuando llegara.

— ¡De nada, cariño! –le gritó Zayn una vez que él se hubo bajado de la moto sin siquiera haberse despedido.

— ¡Sabes que te quiero, Zayn! –le gritó él de vuelta ingresando al edificio.

Una vez dentro, corrió hasta el estudio seis, que era donde le tomarían las fotos. Allí se encontraba Caroline, la estilista, quien apenas le vio, comenzó a desvestirlo rápidamente.

— ¿Qué pasó, Harry? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –le preguntó ella mientras le pasaba la ropa que debía usar. Nada especial, una polera y unos pantalones negros ajustadísimos.

— Nada grave. Lo siento tanto. –lamentó sinceramente.

— No te disculpes conmigo, cielo. Discúlpate con Jessica y Clark. Ellos están furiosos contigo. –Harry se mordió el labio inferior: Jessica, demonios, no había pensado en ella.

— ¿Dónde están ellos? –inquirió.

— No lo sé. Estaban aquí hace un minuto. –informó. - Vamos, Harry, apresúrate. -terminó de vestirse para pasar con Lu Ann para el maquillaje.

Lu Ann era una chica joven, muy atractiva y ambos eran buenos amigos. Harry creía que si ella fuera heterosexual, harían una linda pareja, y se lo había dicho varias veces a la muchacha, ganándose sólo carcajadas por parte de ella.

La rubia notó que se encontraba un tanto nervioso así que le dijo que se relajara, que él sabía cómo era Jessica. A ella le gustaba la responsabilidad y el trabajo bien hecho y Harry siempre trabajaba bien. Es decir, por lo menos se esforzaba en hacerlo.

— Lo harás fantástico, Harry. Como siempre. –le animó la oji-celeste.

Una vez listo, caminó hacia el set que quedaba en la habitación contigua, encontrando a un chico de cabello castaño con su vista pegada en la cámara que descansaba entre sus manos.

— Uhm, ¿hola? –habló sobresaltando al chico.

— Oh, hey. –el castaño se levantó y le ofreció su mano con una gran sonrisa. – Tú debes ser Harry, ¿no? –preguntó.

— Sí. Lo siento, ¿quién eres tú? –Harry estaba completamente seguro de que no lo conocía. Recordaría aquel atractivo rostro en cualquier lado.

— Soy Louis, Louis Tomlinson. El nuevo fotógrafo.- se presentó el oji-azul.

— Oh, ya veo. –Reflexionó.- Me parece perfecto. Quiero decir, Tony, el fotógrafo anterior, no me agradaba para nada. –Louis asintió.- Tú pareces… agradable. –le sonrió.

— Gracias. –aceptó el castaño.

— ¡Harry Styles! –oyeron una voz femenina detrás. El aludido sintió un nudo en su estómago. Jessica y Clark hicieron aparición.

Lo siguiente que oyó fue una cátedra sobre responsabilidad. En varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de decirle a Jessica que cerrara la boca de una maldita vez, que él sabía que la había jodido, pero era la primera vez que llegaba tarde. Él siempre había sido puntual. Sin embargo, decidió guardar silencio para no agravar la situación.

“No más fiestas a mitad de semana”, se regañó mentalmente, sabiendo que eso era una vil mentira.

— Bien. –suspiró la mujer una vez que hubo dejado de hablar. – Los dejo. Yo debo ir a supervisar otra sesión. –Explicó.- Nos vemos. –ahora parecía tranquila. Harry pensó que quizás había liberado toda la tensión de la semana con él y no supo si sentirse mejor o peor al respecto.

— Es un demonio, Harry. Nunca más llegues tarde. –le dijo Clark en tono gracioso. ¡Ni siquiera Clark estaba enojado, por Dios!

— ¿Siempre es así? –preguntó Louis, desatando la risa de todos los presentes.

— Sólo cuando eres impuntual. –dijo Lu Ann.

— Okay, lo tendré en cuenta. –le sonrió él.- Bien, ¿qué tal si empezamos?

Apenas comenzaron la sesión, Louis supo por qué Harry Styles era modelo. El chico era tremendamente fotogénico. Tenía buen porte y un cuerpo que cualquiera desearía. Era realmente fácil trabajar con él, ya que no debías forzar mucho las posiciones de su cuerpo o gestos de su cara, se le daba natural, como si hubiese nacido para modelar. A Louis le agradó bastante.

— Entonces, Lou… ¿puedo llamarte así, verdad? –inquirió luego de terminar la primera parte de la sesión.

— Oh, Harry, por favor. –suspiró Clark con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Claro. –concedió el oji-azul sin prestarle mucha atención mirando las fotos que había tomado.

— Harry, vamos, debes cambiarte. –le dijo Caroline tomándolo de un brazo, arrastrándolo hasta los vestidores.

— ¡Hey, Lou, me agradas! –le gritó desapareciendo. El oji-azul no pudo evitar reír.

Liam le envió un mensaje para preguntarle cómo iban las cosas y él le contestó que bastante bien, que ya se sentía más relajado con el asunto.

Habló con Clark también, quien resultó ser un tipo muy simpático y bastante relajado. Muy diferente a los demás agentes que manejaban modelos. Él también le agradó. En realidad, todas las personas que había conocido en ese corto lapso, le habían parecido simpáticas.

Harry no tardó en volver a aparecer en escena.

— Te ves muy guapo, Hazz. –le alabó Lu Ann.

— Gracias, cariño. –él le guiñó un ojo.

Louis también pensó que se veía bastante guapo, pero no dijo nada. Había entrado en confianza con esa gente, pero no para tanto.

— Hey, Louis, me gustan tus ojos. –le había dicho Harry entre una y otra fotografía. Louis rió.

— A mí me gusta tu sonrisa, Harry. –le siguió el juego tomando un foto que no estaba prevista, captando el momento justo en que el menor sonrió ante al comentario del oji-azul.

— Hey, en serio me agradas. –reafirmó el oji-verde. Clark, Lu Ann y Caroline rieron.

Louis miró a Harry con suspicacia. Era un chico realmente atractivo, y estaba seguro de que no le faltaban los chicos, ya que claramente era homosexual. Eso se notaba a leguas. No era afeminado ni nada por el estilo, de hecho era bastante… masculino y su voz podía volver loco a cualquiera, pero de alguna manera, cuando estás inmerso en ese mundo, aprendes a reconocer a la gente.

Harry por su parte en serio había quedado fascinado con Louis. Simplemente le encantaba. Tenía un rostro perfecto, Louis era objetivamente guapo y quien dijera lo contrario, claramente debía estar mal de la cabeza o ser ciego, derechamente. Además seguía sus bromas y se reía de sus tonterías, lo cual era altamente importante para él.

— Me gusta tu cabello. –señaló el oji-verde.

— Me gusta tu voz. –le respondió Louis sin dejar ni de sonreír ni de tomar fotografías.

— ¡Consigan una habitación! –les había molestado Lu Ann. Todos estallaron en risas.

— ¡Estamos trabajando! –Harry fingió seriedad para luego soltar una carcajada al igual que Louis.

— Bien, creo que hemos terminado. –señaló el oji-azul.

— Oh, ¿en serio? Me estaba divirtiendo. –lamentó Harry.

— Podemos seguir divirtiéndonos. –Dijo el castaño guiñándole un ojo para luego reír.

— Estoy totalmente dispuesto. –continuó el oji-verde.

Podrían haber seguido en eso, pero Jessica llegó y todos se pusieron serios mientras ella y Clark revisaban las fotos directamente de la cámara de Louis. Seleccionaron algunas para mandar a revelarla en cierto tamaño y así elegir cuáles usaría definitivamente.

Jessica parecía particularmente contenta por el trabajo realizado por ellos, así que perdonó a Harry por el retraso de aquella mañana y felicitó a Louis por su trabajo.

— Creo que hemos tomado una buena decisión contigo.- Dijo Jessica con una agradable sonrisa.

— Definitivamente lo han hecho. –Le apoyó Clark.

— Muchas gracias. –respondió Louis rebosante de emoción.

— Bien, iremos a ver lo de esas fotografías –indicó al oji-azul.

— Si ya terminamos, nosotros nos vamos. Harry aún tiene que ver si está todo en orden con lo del viaje. –Indicó Clark.

— ¿Los veo en Madrid, entonces? –inquirió una emocionada rubia. Louis reaccionó: la semana entrante, se llevaría a cabo la semana de la moda en Madrid. Oh, cielos, en serio le gustaría estar allí, pero eso sí que era un sueño aún.

— Allí estaremos. –Le respondió Clark.- Bien, ya nos vamos. –el hombre tomó a Harry de un brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta la salida.

— ¡Hey, Louis! –le llamó cuando ya se encontraba en la puerta. El nombrado miró.- ¿Cuándo te volveré a ver? –inquirió mientras todos reían por lo bajo.

— ¡Cuando menos lo esperes! –bromeó, haciendo sonreír estúpidamente a Harry.

Sí, a Louis le gustaba jugar, pero no era de aquellos que perseguía a los chicos ni a nadie. Si se encontraban otra vez, genial, si no, genial también. Sin embargo, sabía que se encontrarían, ya que ese mundillo en el cual se encontraban, si bien era muy grande, todos se conocían, de hecho, era extraño que nunca se hubieran topado antes.

Sí, definitivamente se volverían a ver.

*:

 

 

Daumesdick*: Pulgarcito.


	2. Flesh & Bone [#2]

_And I am rude and unkind_  
Have no thught, and have no time  
Have noes, so no point of view 

 

Había estado toda la mañana haciendo los trámites del seguro de su vehículo que hacía unos días un chico estúpido le había chocado. Por suerte no había sido nada grave, y ya todo estaba listo y sólo le quedaba ir a buscar su camioneta: una Hummer del año 2010. 

Cualquiera se preguntaría cómo un chico de tan sólo diecinueve años había conseguido tener una Hummer y un apartamento en un muy acomodado lugar, la respuesta era simple: Clark, su agente, era el mejor negociador del mundo. Harry había tenido mucha suerte de que Clark se hubiera ofrecido para manejar su carrera como modelo.

Harry en realidad era un chico bastante humilde, es decir, la camioneta y el departamento probablemente eran los únicos dos lujos en su vida y sólo los había adquirido por comodidad, no porque le gustara alardear de las cosas que poseía. 

El oji-verde siempre tuvo el sueño de salir de Holmes Chapel y probar suerte en lo que fuera. No quería seguir una carrera tradicional, nunca le gustó estudiar, a pesar de tener el promedio de notas más alto de su curso durante toda su estancia en la escuela. A él le gustaban más las aventuras, explorar la vida, probar distintas cosas y entonces elegir. Había ahorrado dinero toda su vida para irse a la ciudad apenas cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

Harry realmente había tenido una suerte tremenda, es decir, había llegado a Londres sin conocer a nadie, absolutamente a nadie, y de un día para otro, luego de haberse acostado con una modelo y haberla acompañado a una sesión fotográfica, su vida cambió. 

Había sido todo tan… repentino, que apenas pudo creerlo cuando Clark le invitó a participar en la agencia de modelaje. 

~

_Estaba que se le partía la cabeza. La noche anterior había salido a bailar junto a Zayn, pero de un momento a otro, éste se perdió con un chico con el que había estado coqueteando hacía un rato, y bueno, él estaba con Clare, una chica de tez blanca, ojos verdes y cabello negro. Era realmente atractiva, eso no lo podía negar y la manera en la que ella se le insinuaba, le hacía difícil la tarea de contenerse._

_Habían estado bebiendo tequila y conversando sobre ellos. Fue entonces cuando Clare le dijo que trabajaba para una agencia de modelaje y que en eso se ganaba la vida, que le iba muy bien._

_— ¿Tú qué estás haciendo? –preguntó ella._

_— Nada. Acabo de llegar. Tuve un accidente hace unos días. –Sonrió al recordar que Zayn casi le había atropellado.- Y aún no tengo trabajo. –respondió con sinceridad._

_— Uhm… podrías ir a probar suerte a la agencia. –dijo ella.- Tienes un buen porte, un buen cuerpo. –Señaló ella tocándole la pierna, subiendo por su muslo.- Y eres guapo. –se acercó y le besó. Por supuesto que él le siguió el juego, después de todo, la chica le había estado provocando.- ¿Quieres venir a mi apartamento? –ofreció._

_— ¿En serio era necesario preguntarlo? –bromeó él, haciéndola reír._

_Y así fue como aquella noche, tuvieron sexo en el apartamento de la peli-negra. Harry creyó que a la mañana siguiente tendría que volver a su vida normal e ir a buscar un trabajo. Sin embargo, Clare le dijo que sería buena idea que le acompañara a la sesión fotográfica que tenía esa mañana y él aceptó, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, de todas maneras._

_Una vez en la agencia, notó varias miradas sobre ellos, e ingenuamente pensó que todos miraban a Clare, aunque eso era un tanto estúpido ya que todos debían conocerla._

_— Todos te miran, Harry. ¿Ves? Esto es lo tuyo. –le susurró ella antes de que entraran al set._

_Harry miraba a su alrededor sintiéndose como en otro mundo. Todos eran tan perfectos que él se sentía fuera de lugar. Los modelos eran altos, esbeltos, de figura atlética y rostro casi angelical. Él no creía calzar en el perfil._

_Un tanto intimidado, se quedó en un rincón mientras maquillaban y vestían a Clare y fue entonces cuando un hombre se le acercó._

_— ¿Y tú quién eres? –le preguntó. El oji-verde se fijó en él. Era un hombre tan sólo unos centímetros más bajo que él, de piel muy blanca y cabello muy negro, con unos ojos celestes impresionantes. Su gesto era inquisidor e intimidante._

_— Uhm… Harry, Harry Styles. –Se presentó un tanto nervioso.- Vengo con Clare._

_— ¡Clark, cariño! –La oji-verde se acercó a ellos.- ¿Qué te parece? –inquirió ella mirando al hombre._

_— Creo que… sería un buen modelo. ¿Cuántos años tienes? –le preguntó Clark._

_— Diecinueve._

_— Oh, por Dios, eres sólo un niño. –Harry no respondió. Clark siguió observándolo. – Dime, Harry, ¿te gustaría participar en la agencia? Podemos hacer grandes cosas contigo._

_Harry no tuvo siquiera que pensarlo. Aceptó en menos de un segundo y aquella había sido probablemente la mejor decisión que había tomado en toda su vida._

~

Cuando hubo llegado al edificio en el cual vivía, dejó su camioneta en el estacionamiento y subió hasta el piso quince jugando con las llaves de la Hummer en la mano. 

— ¿Para dónde creen que van? –fue lo primero que dijo al encontrar a Zayn y a Niall, un chico al cual Zayn había conocido el día que le había llevado al hospital por su tobillo. Casualmente aquel mismo día, nació la sobrina del rubio y estuvieron conversando un rato. A veces Niall apostaba en las carreras en las cuales Zayn competía, ya que le sobraba el dinero, gracias a que su padre era dueño de una gran empresa de la cual él aún desconocía el nombre, misma razón por la cual se vieron obligados a mudarse desde Irlanda.

— Hay carrera hoy, amigo. ¿Vienes? –preguntó Zayn.

— ¿Es en serio, Zayn? ¿Recuerdas que te dije que hoy tenemos una fiesta? –el moreno maldijo.

— Lo había olvidado por completo. Demonios. –se quejó.

— ¿Una fiesta? –preguntó el rubio.

— Sí, la esposa de un amigo está de cumpleaños. –informó Harry volviendo su mirada hacia Zayn. –Lo prometiste, Zayn. –señaló con tristeza.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Iré. –suspiró el moreno sentándose en el sillón con los ojos cerrados. Odiaba que Harry le arrastrara a esas estupideces donde debía fingir ser un chico con gusto por la moda y las cosas sofisticadas. Además de tener que aguantar a un montón de imbéciles modelos sin cerebro. Demonios.

— No me odies, Zayn. Sabes que muy, muy dentro de tu corazón, sí tienes ganas de ir. Siempre encuentras a alguien con quien follar. –le molestó ingresando a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

— Pero, ¿y la carrera? –se quejó el rubio. 

— Lo siento, Niall. –se disculpó el moreno. 

— ¡Si quieres puedes venir, Niall! –le informó el oji-verde mientras salía de la cocina camino a su habitación. – Pero debes cambiarte ropa, ya sabes.-Niall miró a Zayn sin entender. El moreno rió.

— El amigo de Harry y su esposa son diseñadores. –el rubio asintió. 

— Zayn, amigo, tú también. Ve a cambiarte. –pidió re ingresando al comedor.

— Eres un fastidio, ¿lo sabías? –se quejó arrastrando a Niall a la habitación también. Después de todo, tendría que prestarle ropa.

Harry sonrió viendo cómo su amigo se encerraba en la habitación junto al rubio y discutían sobre lo que tendrían que ponerse. Luego fue a darse una ducha y se vistió con un traje de Dolce&Gabanna. Nada especial, unos pantalones negros de tela bastante ajustados, una camisa blanca de puntos negros y una chaqueta encima.

Ese era otro detalle: Harry en realidad no era amante de la moda, es más, de ser por él, iría vestido con cualquier prenda que encontrara en su armario, pero era un modelo y todo el círculo del cual se rodeaba era del mundo del espectáculo, por lo que se tenía que adecuar a la situación le gustara o no, aunque, debía admitir que Saint Laurent le encantaba. Después de todo, era aquella industria la que le había dado todo lo que tenía. Y no es que no le gustara lo que hacía, Harry adoraba modelar, en serio lo hacía, pero él no quería convertirse en una persona sedienta de éxito, fama y dinero.

No, eso era lo que menos quería.

Cuando estuvo listo, vio salir a sus amigos: Zayn vestido con H&M y Niall de Tommy Hilfiger. Zayn no tenía ropa de marca porque él quisiera comprarla, sino que era Harry quien prácticamente le obligaba a elegir entre esas marcas y él mismo se la pagaba. Sólo era para tener qué usar en esas ocasiones importantes en las cuales el oji-verde requería de la compañía de su amigo, lo cual era prácticamente todo el tiempo, ya que si bien conocía a mucha gente y llevaba ya un tiempo dentro de aquel mundo, no lograba acostumbrarse completamente a lo superficial, competitivo y desleal que era todo el mundo dentro de ese medio. Por eso, arrastrar a Zayn a todos lados, era algo así como su salvación, su cable a tierra. Saber que contaba con el moreno, a pesar de todo, le ayudaba a soportar a todos aquellos fríos maniquís con los que compartía día a día.

— ¿Ahora sí? –inquirió el moreno mostrando su atuendo que consistía en unos jeans negros, una polera con un estampado y un blazer, mientras que Niall llevaba unos pantalones igualmente negros, pero holgados y una polera bastante casual.

— Amigo, podrías hacerme la competencia. –bromeó Harry.- Gracias por acompañarme. –dijo tomándolo del cuello para depositar un sonoro beso en su sien. Zayn rodó los ojos y Niall rió.

Los tres bajaron hasta el estacionamiento y se metieron en la camioneta de Harry, quien condujo hasta el exclusivo edificio en el cual vivía Carrie, la diseñadora de ropa femenina en H&M, esposa también de Alex, el diseñador masculino de la misma marca, y quien siempre le llamaba para utilizarlo de modelo de sus tenidas, ya que según sus mismas palabras, Harry tenía el cuerpo perfecto.

Una vez en el edificio, subieron hasta el piso veinte, donde el mismo ascensor les dejó dentro del apartamento. Ese sitio era realmente enorme. Parecía una casa más que un apartamento. 

— Harry… ¿dónde estamos? Puedo jurar que entramos a un edificio. –bromeó Zayn. El oji-verde soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Si bien muchas veces Harry había llevado a Zayn a fiestas, éstas siempre habían sido en exclusivos clubs y cosas por el estilo. Sin embargo, esta vez era en el mismísimo hogar de la cumpleañera.

Había mucha gente reunida en pequeños grupos bajo la tenue iluminación del lugar. Todos con copas en sus manos, conversaban y reían, mientras que de fondo se podía oír una suave música de fiesta.

Los tres caminaron hasta la barra y pidieron champagne. Zayn hizo una mueca de asco cuando Harry hizo el pedido, y finalmente este accedió a pedir whisky para sus acompañantes. Niall sólo miraba a su alrededor a toda esa gente sofisticada y físicamente perfecta. Dios, eso era lo más impresionante, todos eran demasiado perfectos. 

— ¡Harry! –oyeron a sus espaldas. Era Alex, un hombre de cuarenta años tal vez, vestido con un impecable smokin.

— Hey, Alex. –Ambos se abrazaron.- Ellos son mis amigos, Zayn y Niall. 

— Sean bienvenidos. Es un placer conocerlos. –dijo el hombre estrechando las manos de los chicos.

— Igualmente. –respondieron ambos.

— Veo que comparten tu gusto por la moda, ¿eh? –Preguntó mirándolos de pies a cabeza.- H&M y Tommy Hilfiger, maravilloso. – Zayn se preguntó cómo jodidos podía saber eso con sólo mirar sus ropas por un segundo. Para él toda la ropa era igual. No compartía el gusto por la moda en lo absoluto, eso estaba más que claro.

— ¿Dónde está Carrie? Tengo su regalo. –indicó el oji-verde mostrando una cajita. Alex le sonrió.

— Iré por ella. –señaló desapareciendo. 

— Harry… ¿en serio él es… heterosexual? –preguntó Zayn, provocando la risa de sus amigos.

— Lo es, amigo, aunque te cueste creerlo.- Harry bebió de su copa de champagne.- ¡Carrie! –exclamó al ver a la mujer.

— Harry, cariño, que gusto verte. –dijo ella besándole la mejilla. Carrie debía tener la misma edad que su esposo y se veía muy elegante dentro de ese traje de dos piezas de color rosa pálido.

— Lo mismo digo. Feliz cumpleaños. –Le abrazó.- Ten. Tu regalo. Espero haber acertado. –le guiñó un ojo.

— Oh, cielo, muchas gracias. –los ojos de la mujer se iluminaron.

— No fue nada. –Harry levantó la mirada, topándose con un par de ojos azules que había visto hacía un par de días. ¿Louis? ¿En serio ese era Louis? Oh, esa noche iba a ser interesante. 

~

Si bien Louis ya había llamado a Carrie para decirle que no asistiría a su fiesta aquella noche, debido a que tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, la llamada de Thomas lo había cambiado todo. Lo que menos necesitaba era a ese hombre en su cabeza. No quería pensar en él, no quería pensar que reaparecería en su vida para luego dejarle. Ni siquiera podía creer que tuviera la desvergüenza para llamarle y decirle que estaría en la ciudad un par de días.

¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejaba en paz? ¿Por qué tenía que buscarlo cada vez que estaba en Londres? 

Lo peor es que sabía. No, estaba consciente de que si lo veía, caería otra vez. Era algo que no podía evitar, y se odiaba bastante por eso. 

Ya basta. No pienses en eso, se regañó.

Así que había decidido ir a la fiesta. No se quedaría en su casa pensando en Thomas y en el deseo que tenía de verlo. Esa era la peor parte: él sí quería verlo, él sí quería besarlo, él sí quería acostarse con él y eso estaba muy mal. Eso estaba jodidamente mal.

—Louis. –sintió unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación. – Lou, ¿estás bien? 

—Sí, lo estoy. –dijo al abrir la puerta con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Seguro? –le preguntó Liam.

— Sí, estoy bien. –aseguró asintiendo efusivamente.

—Sabes que no puedes volver a ver…

—Hey, Liam, ¿qué haces vestido así? –Le frenó antes de que su amigo terminara de hablar.- Tenemos una fiesta, ¿recuerdas? –inquirió con una ceja alzada.

—Creí que habías dicho que te sentías enfermo. –dijo su amigo un tanto confundido.

—Pero increíblemente me siento mejor. Así que ve a darte una ducha y a vestirte. –le ordenó sin dejar la sonrisa falsa, cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Suspiró tras la puerta, sintiendo un molesto nudo en su garganta. ¿Por qué seguía derramando lágrimas por ese asunto si ya estaba superado? Dios, odiaba a Thomas, en serio lo hacía, pero él había sido el único que lo había hecho sentir amado.

Eres patético, Louis Tomlinson.

~

_Louis había conocido a Thomas en una fiesta de la Universidad. Él era un chico alto, cuerpo firme, jugador del equipo de rugby. Tenía unos ojos azules tan cristalinos que Louis se perdía fácilmente en ellos, una nariz perfilada y redondeada en la punta. Sus rasgos bien marcados y definidos, pero a la vez delicados, le hacían una de las personas más atractivas que Tomlinson hubiera visto nunca._

_Thomas estudiaba comercio exterior, era un chico inteligente y gustaba de las fiestas al igual que Louis. Tenían un sentido del humor bastante parecido, por lo que en cuanto se conocieron, congeniaron._

_Su relación se había dado tan naturalmente, que Louis no se había dado cuenta cuando había caído completamente enamorado del chico. Lo mejor del asunto, era que sus sentimientos era completamente correspondidos y todo parecía ir de maravilla, excepto por las discusiones que se generaban cada vez que el peli-negro tenía que hacer viajes a otras ciudades para acompañar a su anciano padre a alguna junta de negocios._

_Louis siempre había sido inseguro, y que el chico se fuera sin que él pudiera tener noticias, ya sea por el huso horario o la apretada agenda de su novio, le ponía nervioso, ocasionando tremendas escenas de celos._

_Poco a poco su relación se había ido desgastando, pero no fue hasta que el castaño lo encontró en la cama con otro chico, que todo se fue a la mierda._

_— ¿Louis? Oh, por la mierda. –Thomas saltó de su cama, buscó unos pantalones y se los puso mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras de su casa siguiendo a Louis._

_— ¡Déjame en paz! –vociferó aguantando el llanto._

_— Louis, por favor, puedo explicarlo. –el chico fue más rápido y lo tomó del brazo antes de que el castaño lograra salir._

_— ¿Es en serio? ¿En serio esta situación tiene alguna explicación? –preguntó zafándose del agarre en un brusco movimiento. Thomas bajó su vista hacia el piso. – Tu padre me llamó para decirme que ya habían llegado. –Se mordió el labio para no llorar.- Entonces pensé que venir a darte una sorpresa… ¡Con un demonio, Thomas! –exclamó empujándolo fuertemente._

_— Louis, lo siento, ¿sí? Esto no significa nada. Yo… te amo, Louis. –dijo buscando las manos del castaño._

_— No te atrevas a tocarme. –Pidió temblando.- Sólo… no vuelvas a llamarme. No me busques. Olvídate de que alguna vez tuvimos algo. Olvídate de mí, y… déjame en paz. –sentenció saliendo de la casa._

_A Louis le costó un buen tiempo superar aquello, pero eventualmente lo logró. Sin embargo, cada vez que Thomas lo llamaba, él accedía a verlo, cayendo una y otra, y otra vez._

_Lo peor del asunto, es que él no estaba enamorado. En serio ya no lo estaba, pero no podía resistirse y era por una razón tan patética que incluso a él le daba vergüenza asumirlo._

~

— ¿Ya estás listo? –preguntó Liam desde el otro lado de la puerta, entonces se dio cuenta de que seguía con pijama.

— ¡En un minuto! 

Rápidamente escogió lo que se pondría aquella noche, se cambió de ropa, arregló su cabello, y salió de la habitación. 

— Bien, vamos. –dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Estás seguro que no prefieres ir a otro lado? –Louis sabía a lo que se refería. Liam tenía miedo de que el oji-azul se emborrachara en la fiesta de Carrie e hiciera algún tipo de escándalo o algo así. 

—No me voy a emborrachar, amigo. No podría arruinar de esa manera la fiesta de Carrie. –le tranquilizó golpeándole el hombro. – Si fuéramos a otro lado, probablemente sí lo haría y terminaría llamándolo, lo cual es peor.- explicó en un susurro avergonzado. 

—Está bien. Vayamos.

Louis cogió el regalo que previamente había comprado para la diseñadora y luego ambos se dirigieron en su automóvil hasta el edificio donde vivía Carrie. Él ya lo conocía, la mujer le había invitado a un par de cenas allí, pero Liam quedó francamente impresionado.

Una vez dentro, encontraron a mucha gente por todos lados. Louis buscó a Carrie con su mirada, pero le fue imposible encontrarla. En cambio dio con un par de ojos verdes que había conocido recientemente: Harry Styles. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se encontraba con dos chicos, uno de ellos era Niall.

—¿Niall conoce a Harry? –le preguntó a Liam.

—¿Quién es Harry? –inquirió su amigo. 

—Oh, un modelo. ¿No te lo mencioné? –inquirió sin darle mucha importancia.

— Creo que sí… ese que estuvo coqueteándote en la sesión, ¿verdad? –Louis rió.

— El mismo. Allí están.- apuntó disimuladamente. 

—¿Qué hace Niall acá? No sabía que conociera a alguien inmerso en… esto. –reflexionó en voz alta.

De un momento a otro, Harry levantó la vista, dando con él y le sonrió elevando una copa de champagne a modo de saludo. Él le devolvió la sonrisa e igualmente elevó su copa. 

~

Al parecer la mirada de Harry era demasiado intensa, ya que todos notaron que estaba totalmente concentrado en algo, o mejor dicho alguien.

— Hey, ese es Liam. –dijo el rubio comenzando a caminar hacia ellos. Zayn miró a su amigo, notando cómo éste no podía quitar la mirada del castaño de ojos azules que al parecer era amigo de Niall.

— Niall, ¿cómo estás? –le saludó Liam con un abrazo.

— Bien, ¿ustedes? –preguntó entusiasmado.

— Bien, pero… ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Louis confundido.

— Oh, larga historia. –rió el irlandés. Harry y Zayn también se acercaron.

— Louis. –le saludó el oji-verde con una sonrisa demasiado insinuante, mientras estiraba su mano para que el oji-azul la estrechara. 

— Harry. –dijo de la misma manera. 

— ¿Se conocen? –inquirió el rubio. – ¡Dios, el mundo es jodidamente pequeño!

Y sí que lo era. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que ellos cinco se conocieran? ¿Una en un millón? Bueno, quizá no tanto… de todas maneras siempre había sido pésimo para las matemáticas.

Naturalmente conversaron sobre cómo Niall había terminado en aquella fiesta y de dónde conocía a los chicos. Los cinco se acercaron a la barra y pidieron unas cervezas. 

Harry notó lo fácil que era hacer reír a Louis, y definitivamente su risa era una de las más contagiosas y divertidas que había oído. Eso le gustaba

Louis sentía la penetrante mirada de Harry sobre él, lo cual provocó que le mirara en más de una ocasión, preguntándole mudamente qué ocurría.

Entre risas y conversaciones estúpidas, Harry se fue acercando casi imperceptiblemente al oji-azul, hasta que por fin se encontró a su lado, notando de paso el exquisito olor de su cabello, algo así como duraznos y miel.

— Tenías razón. –le susurró en el oído. Louis le miró extrañado.- No esperaba encontrarte aquí.- aclaró.

— Yo tampoco esperaba encontrarte aquí.- le dijo mirándole coquetamente.

— Bien, debiste esperarlo. –comentó.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

— Carrie es diseñadora de H&M… 

— ¿Y? – Harry rodó los ojos.

—Y… deberías saber que soy uno de los favoritos de H&M. –Louis rió estruendosamente.- ¿Qué? ¡Hablo en serio! –se defendió Harry exageradamente haciendo reír aún más al castaño.

— Baja de esa nube, amigo. –se burló el oji-azul. 

Genial, lo había hecho reír, punto para él. 

Harry le quedó mirando con una sonrisa: Louis era realmente atractivo, tenía un algo especial que al oji-verde le encantaba. No sabía qué era exactamente, pero se sentía atraído hacia él, sentía una especie de magnetismo. Quizás era la forma de ser del castaño, tan relajado, divertido y despreocupado.

Lo que fuera, él sentía una cierta curiosidad, ya que podría jurar que había algo oculto detrás de esos lindos ojos azules. El chico le agradaba, y le gustaría seguir conociéndolo.

— ¿Qué? –preguntó Louis bebiendo de su copa.

— Nada. –respondió simplemente.

— Louis, cariño, aquí estás. –Se acercó Carrie.

— Carrie, felicidades. –Le abrazó.- Ten, tu regalo. –le pasó una pequeña cajita. Eran pendientes, tal vez.

— Gracias, cielo.-dijo la mujer.- Oh, Harry… -ella los miró a ambos.- ¿Puedo robártelo un segundo? –preguntó mirándolos cómplices.

— Sólo un segundo. –dijo él de manera graciosa. 

Carrie se llevó a Louis para presentárselo a un grupo de personas. Harry se quedó con los chicos conversando, notando cómo Zayn, al parecer, había quedado prendado de Liam, ya que no podía despegar su vista de él. Le causó gracia, porque cuando alguien captaba la atención del moreno, éste no podía disimular su interés. 

Niall estaba entre Liam y Zayn, riendo fuerte y hablando tonterías, sin embargo, Zayn se las arreglaba para no despegar su vista del castaño.

— Olvídalo. Es hetero, se nota. –le susurró Harry al oído. Zayn le pegó un codazo.- Oush, idiota.- se quejó.

Harry volvió a su cerveza y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Louis no estaba ahí y parecía sobrar en la conversación que tenían los chicos, así que decidió ir a conversar con unos amigos de la agencia: Derek y Kate, dos modelos. 

Si bien Louis estaba lejos, el oji-verde estaba pendiente de él, para que en cuanto se desocupara, pudieran volver a su charla sin sentido. 

— Uhm, ¿conocen a ese chico de allá? –preguntó apuntando a Louis, fingiendo no tener demasiado interés.

— ¿Louis Tomlinson? ¿El fotógrafo? –inquirió Derek. Él asintió.- Ese chico tiene mucha reputación, amigo. –Se rió.- Se ha acostado con la mitad de la fiesta. Eso te lo dice todo. –Harry le miró incrédulo.

— ¿Hablas en serio? –inquirió.

— Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Estás interesado en él? –Le preguntó Kate.- ¡Oh, Dios mío! –Exclamó ella.- Se verían muy bien juntos. –señaló ella.

— Pero no es una opción, compañero. –dijo Derek. – Es decir, si quieres follártelo, hazlo. No creo que se te haga difícil, pero no juegues a enamorarlo, Harry. –le aconsejó.- No con Louis, he sabido de muchos corazones rotos, todos responsabilidad suya. 

— Oh. -fue todo lo que pudo decir. 

Todo lo que Derek había dicho había sonado como a esos chicos de telenovelas que luego de una ruptura amorosa, terminan despechados y deciden acostarse con quien se les cruce por delante. Él no creía que Louis fuera así. Al menos no parecía de esa clase de chicos.

Sin embargo, todos los rumores tienen una parte cierta. Bueno, ¿por qué se torturaba con eso? No es como si estuviera enamorado. El chico le agradaba, le parecía gracioso y eso era todo. No dejaría que aquellos comentarios que había oído sobre él, cambiaran su percepción del oji-azul. Ya habría tiempo para que él formara su propia opinión respecto al castaño. 

Cuando vio que Louis se alejó del grupo al cual Carrie lo había llevado, quiso volver donde los chicos también, mas el oji-azul en lugar de ir a la barra, salió del apartamento. Harry, por supuesto, le siguió. 

— ¿Te aburriste? –le preguntó una vez que ambos se encontraron en la terraza del edificio. Louis se sobresaltó un poco al oír su voz, ya que claramente no esperaba que alguien le siguiera.

— ¿Me seguiste? –Harry asintió con el ceño fruncido.- Eso es un poco extraño. –Harry rió.- No me aburrí, sólo no es una buena noche. No debí venir.- soltó sin pensarlo demasiado mientras una sonrisa triste bailaba en sus finos labios.

— Oh, entiendo. ¿Discusión con tu novia? –Harry sabía que Louis no tenía novia, pero sería interesante hablar sobre ello.

— No finjas no saber que soy gay, Harry. –dijo graciosamente bebiendo de su cerveza. El oji-verde le sonrió.- Y contestando tu pregunta… claramente no discutí con mi novia. –se rió.

— ¿Con tu novio? –probó.

— No tengo. –sentenció duramente, como no queriendo hablar más al respecto. Harry no lo forzaría ni indagaría más allá si Louis no lo quería así. Él sabía respetar los espacios de la gente, aunque a veces mostrara lo contrario.

Ambos se quedaron callados un rato, oyendo el ruido de los autos veinte pisos más abajo, mientras la briza nocturna abrazaba sus cuerpos, provocándoles leves escalofríos. 

— ¿Qué hay de ti? –preguntó Louis. - ¿Tienes novio? Oh, espera, ¿debo fingir que no sé que eres homosexual? No se me da muy bien el tema de pretender, lo siento. –dijo sarcásticamente. Harry sonrió un tanto avergonzado.

— En realidad no soy homosexual. Al menos no completamente. –Louis le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando captar algún gesto que le indicara que el oji-verde mentía.- ¿Qué? Es en serio.

— “No completamente”, explícame, adelante. –le alentó el oji-azul.

— Es simple. –respondió encogiéndose de hombros. – No creo que haya que mirar a las personas por cómo lucen. Al final de lo que te enamoras no es del envase, sino que lo que hay dentro de él. –Louis le miró con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Eso es muy… romántico. –Le respondió.- Y fantasioso. Después de todo, si quieres sexo… -rió. Harry le miró confundido, no sabía si Louis hablaba en serio o bromeaba. El oji-azul notó el gesto en el rostro del menor y continuó:- Oh, déjame adivinar. –Ambos se miraron a los ojos.- Sufriste una desilusión amorosa cuando eras pequeño, pero jamás has dejado de creer en el amor. De hecho, puedo apostar a que eres de esos chicos que aún leen novelas sobre amor imposible y se sienten identificados con la protagonista de alguna película romántica. Estás en busca del amor de tu vida, y Dios, ¿en serio aún hay gente que cree en esa porquería? –terminó con una sonrisa burlona, bebiendo de su cerveza. Harry no conocía a Louis, pero aun así podía notar la diferencia entre este Louis y el Louis que conoció en la sesión fotográfica. Algo le había pasado ese día, no había que ser un genio para adivinarlo.

— Sí, aún hay gente que cree en esa porquería. –dijo con firmeza.

— Dios, Harry, ¿cuántos años tienes? –inquirió. Okay, eso se estaba tornando un tanto molesto.- Está bien, lo siento.- se disculpó.

— Está bien.- respondió simplemente volviendo su vista al frente.

— No, en serio. –Louis le tomó del brazo para así obligarlo a que lo mirara.- No debí haber dicho toda esa mierda. 

— Está bien, Louis. Tienes razón en casi todo. –le sonrió. 

— ¿Casi? –le miró en busca de más información.

— No sufrí ninguna desilusión. –dijo sin mirarle. 

— Eso explica por qué aún crees en el amor.- sonrió con autosuficiencia.

— No fue una desilusión.- le cortó.- No sabes de lo que hablas. –susurró Harry.

— Entonces cuéntame.

— No quiero hablar de ello. –le sonrió con incomodidad. El móvil del oji-azul comenzó a sonar dentro de su bolsillo. Al sacarlo, el rostro del castaño se endureció y le pidió un minuto. Se alejó de ahí y Harry pudo oír un par de murmullos.

— Yo… tengo que irme. –El oji-verde notó que Louis no parecía muy convencido al respecto.- Tú… ¿podrías hacerme un favor? –pidió frunciendo el ceño.

— Sólo si me dejas tu número. –le guiñó un ojo. Louis rió.

— ¿Eres así con todos? –inquirió en tono gracioso.

— Sólo con quienes me parecen interesantes. –respondió con simpleza. Louis se cruzó de brazos y lo miró un par de segundos. 

— Dame tu móvil. –Le pidió.- Y… -lo miró un segundo mientras se mordía el labio.- Ten el mío. –dijo al fin cediéndole el suyo. Harry sonrió. 

— Listo. –dijo el menor cuando hubo guardado su número en el móvil del mayor.

— Allí tienes el mío. –Le pasó el suyo.- Ahora… ¿puedes decirle a Liam que tuve que salir y que no se preocupe por mí? Volveré en la mañana al departamento. –Harry asintió. – Okay, gracias.

— No te preocupes, yo le digo.

—No, por… la conversación. –dijo tímidamente. Harry asintió.- Y por esto, obviamente. Nos vemos. –se despidió alejándose. 

Harry se quedó allí pensando y llegó a la conclusión que Louis probablemente sí había sufrido de una desilusión y lo más probable era que las cosas que Derek le había contado, sí hubiesen ocurrido alguna vez. Aquella noche había tenido la oportunidad de verlo más claramente en aquellos profundos ojos azules. Había algo allí, y… él siempre se había caracterizado por andar husmeando en todos lados, así que Louis no sería la excepción.

Sin embargo, si alguna vez Louis fue ese chico quien se acostaba con todo el mundo, al parecer había cambiado. 

Cuando terminó su cerveza, volvió a la casa de Carrie, fijándose que los chicos seguían en la barra jugando a Dios sabe qué cosa.

— Uhm, Liam. –le llamó. El castaño le miró sonriente. – Louis se fue. Dijo que no te preocuparas, que volvería en la mañana. –Liam se tensó.

— ¿Te dijo a dónde fue? –inquirió.

— No, no me lo dijo.- ¿Quizá debí haber preguntado?, se cuestionó.

— Demonios. –maldijo apretando sus puños, levantándose de allí.– Yo… me iré a casa. Fue una agradable noche, chicos. –sonrió forzadamente.

— ¿Estás bien, Liam? –preguntó Zayn acercándose. 

— Sí, es sólo que… olvídenlo. Buenas noches. –comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Harry miró a Zayn y a Niall sin saber qué hacer.

— Quizá deberías ir con él. Tú fuiste el último que vio a Louis, y Liam parece preocupado al respecto. –sugirió el rubio. Harry miró al moreno en busca de aprobación y éste asintió débilmente. 

El oji-verde caminó rápidamente y alcanzó a Liam antes de que subiera al ascensor. 

— Liam… -le llamó.- No quiero ser entrometido, pero, ¿pasa algo? –preguntó.

— Pasa que Louis es un imbécil. –Suspiró.- Fue a juntarse con su ex. Joder, esta vez sí que lo mato. –Maldijo.- Lo siento, Harry.-suspiró. El rizado se sintió inútil y fuera de lugar. 

— Entiendo… bueno, él tiene mi número, cuando llegue mañana, dile que me mande un mensaje, sólo para asegurarme de que esté bien.- Liam abrió sus ojos. ¿Acaso ese muchacho estaba interesado en su amigo? Todo indicaba que sí. 

— Está bien, se lo diré. Buenas noches, Harry.-dijo despidiéndose para subir al ascensor, pensando en qué tan masoquista podía llegar a ser Louis Tomlinson como para volver a caer otra vez en los brazos de ese tipo sólo por una noche de sexo, para después estar una semana completa sintiendo lástima por sí mismo. 

¿Qué mierda estaba mal con él?


	3. Blowing in the Wind [#3]

_How many seas must a white dove sail  
Before she sleeps in the sand?_

 

Louis entró al apartamento intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Las luces estaban apagadas, pero las cortinas se encontraban abiertas, por lo que le fue fácil visualizar a Liam en posición fetal sobre el sillón. Seguramente se había quedado dormido esperándole, lo cual le hizo maldecirse por hacerle eso a su amigo. Claramente lo había preocupado con su estúpido impulso de ir tras su ex, y no era justo. No era justo que Liam lo esperara despierto toda la noche, que se preocupara por él.

Realmente deseaba que dejara de hacerlo.

Suspiró cansado de la situación, de su vida, de sí mismo, de lo estúpido y patético que era, pero no sabía qué más hacer. Se sentía ahogado y desesperado. No sabía cómo pedir ayuda, y aunque supiera, ¿a quién se la pediría? Sus amigos podían quedar fuera de todo esto porque ellos no lo entenderían, ¡jamás lo harían! Además, serían subjetivos al respecto y eso no le servía.

Fue a su habitación por una manta y volvió a la sala para cubrir a Liam. Quizá lo mejor sería despertarlo, pero su cabeza dolía y su cuerpo rogaba por descanso, por lo que primero se tomaría una aspirina, descansaría y se prepararía para el sermón que su amigo le daría. Además, Liam merecía descansar.

Regresó a su cuarto con paso lento y buscó algo para el dolor de cabeza en su mesita de noche. Posteriormente tomó su pijama junto a una toalla para luego meterse a la ducha. Se quitó la ropa sucia, y se metió bajo el agua con sus ojos cerrados para así no dejar escapar ni una sola lágrima.

No vale la pena, no lo vale, se repetía mentalmente.

Se mordió el labio mientras el nudo en su garganta se hacía cada vez más insoportable, haciéndole sentir estúpido una vez más. Sin embargo, por más que intentara reprimir su llanto, terminó cediendo, deshaciéndose en lágrimas, repitiéndose una y otra vez lo patético que era.

 _“Debes irte, tengo una reunión en un rato”_ , le había dicho Thomas mientras caminaba hasta el baño.

Se sentía usado y sucio, pero él buscaba eso. Él buscaba estar con ese chico que alguna vez lo había hecho tan feliz. Buscaba su cuerpo, sus manos sobre su piel dejando huellas, marcando nuevamente aquel territorio que tan bien conocía, que tantas veces había besado, que tantas veces había poseído. Louis necesitaba eso, necesitaba el constante recordatorio de que todo lo que había vivido había sido real.

Sabía que para Thomas no era nada más que sexo, por lo que ni siquiera se molestaba en ser suave con él, dejando cardenales en sus muñecas, marcas en su cadera y cintura, y un dolor en su parte trasera, si bien leve, lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentirlo cada vez que tomaba asiento.

Las lágrimas seguían bañando su rostro, trazando un serpenteante y errático camino, mientras él abrazaba su cuerpo y se maldecía internamente. ¿Cuántas lágrimas más serían necesarias para que él pudiera acabar con esto de una vez por todas? ¿Cuánto dolor podía resistir? ¿Cuánto odio podía albergar en su interior sin llegar a explotar?

Temblaba, y no sabría decir a qué se debía exactamente, aunque lo más probable es que fuera la mezcla de odio, frustración, pena y rencor que se apoderaba de él.

— ¿Louis? –Oyó luego de un par de golpes en la puerta del baño, lo cual le sobresaltó. - Prepararé el desayuno. –le informó Liam con voz cansada.

El oji-azul suspiró y comenzó a respirar profundamente para así calmarse. Quiso tardarse un buen rato allí dentro, ya que no quería enfrentar a Liam, sabía lo que vendría, pero debía hacerlo, debía hablar con él.

— Hey. –saludó en un susurro con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios. Liam le dedicó una sonrisa fingida y se sentó en la mesa. El oji-azul le siguió. - ¿Vamos a esperar a tomar desayuno o vamos a discutir ahora mismo? –preguntó en un murmuro avergonzado.

— No quiero discutir. – Su amigo suspiró.- Mira, Louis… estoy cansado de decirte, de intentar hacerte entender, que esto que haces, está mal. –dijo tranquilo. – Si quieres seguir hundido en esta mierda, está bien, pero no me llames cuando estés hecho pedazos en el piso. –dijo severamente, haciendo que el corazón del castaño doliera de sobremanera.

— ¿Hablas en serio? –Preguntó con dolor.- Pero… somos amigos.

— ¡Y jamás dejaremos de serlo! Es sólo que no quiero verte destrozado, Louis. Intenté evitarlo de todas las maneras posibles y tú no me lo permitiste. Sigues volviendo a él y simplemente no puedo ver el porqué. –dijo frustrado tomando su cabeza.

— No lo entenderías. –farfulló.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué crees que no lo entendería? Inténtalo. –Pidió Liam.- Necesito saber por qué mierda sigues volviendo a él cuando sabes lo que pasa cada vez que terminan de tener sexo. –Dijo duramente, provocando que Louis nuevamente sintiera un crujido en un corazón.- ¿Aún lo amas? –preguntó. Louis negó fuertemente.- Entonces, ¡¿qué mierda es?! –Se sobresaltó.- ¡¿Por qué dejas que te haga esto?! ¡¿Por qué te haces esto a ti mismo, Louis?! – Liam no era de aquellos que perdiera la compostura fácilmente, pero esto ya había sobrepasado todos sus límites y no podía con la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para que Louis entrara en razón.

El oji-azul no dijo nada, en cambio, rompió en llanto nuevamente, sintiéndose completamente sobrepasado por la situación. No le diría a nadie por qué seguía volviendo, era demasiado patético y estúpido.

— Oh, Louis…-suspiró Liam sobre su cabello.

— Thomas es el único… el único… -repetía una y otra vez, no había nada más que pudiera decir.

— Pero te traicionó. Te dejó, no te merece. –dijo acariciándole el cabello al pequeño cuerpo que temblaba entre sus brazos.

Si había una palabra que Louis odiaba con el alma, era “merecer”. ¿Quién disponía qué era lo que merecíamos o no? ¿Nuestros actos? ¿Nuestro entorno? Como fuera aquel asunto, él estaba seguro de no merecer nada más de lo que tenía. Louis muchas veces se encontraba a sí mismo pensando que tenía mucho más de lo que le correspondía. Tenía una familia excepcional, un mejor amigo que cuidaba de él tal como si en realidad fueran hermanos, un empleo jodidamente genial y… a veces le deprimía pensar que no era lo suficientemente bueno, que no estaba a la altura de todo aquello.

Él lo intentaba, en serio lo hacía, pero nada lo satisfacía, siempre esperaba más de sí mismo, siempre deseaba poder dar más de lo que en realidad podía y así sólo lograba desgastarse física y mentalmente.

Definitivamente no merecía algo mejor de lo que Thomas le daba, además Louis tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que nadie más le mirara como Thomas alguna vez le miró, de que nadie más lo amara, de… morir solo, del olvido. Eso le aterraba y si enredarse entre las sábanas de un motel junto a su ex novio le hacía sentirse vivo y bien, aunque fuera por un corto lapso, lo seguiría haciendo, a pesar de que después el odio a sí mismo se hiciera presente con fuerza durante varios días.

Liam notó aquellas franjas de color escarlata rodeando sus muñecas y negó mientras mordía sus labios. No dijo nada y eso Louis lo agradeció.

El sonido del móvil del oji-azul les obligó a separarse. Liam fue por él hasta la habitación del mayor y volvió. El identificador de llamadas les anunciaba que era Harry Styles. Louis suspiró preguntándose por qué le estaría llamando, pero decidió no tomar la llamada. Sabía que el menor haría preguntas y él estaba muy cansado como para pensar en falsas respuestas.

— ¿Diga? –fue Liam quien respondió. — Hola, Harry –saludó sonriente. Louis no prestó atención y fue hasta el baño para lavar su rostro y así borrar toda huella de lágrimas de él. Al volver a la sala, Liam seguía hablando con el oji-verde.– Sí, está bien. No pensé que llamarías. –eso lo dijo mirando al oji-azul de manera divertida. Éste se encogió de hombros y volvió a sentarse para coger una de las galletitas que su amigo había servido. – Uhm, ¿quieres hablar con él? –El mayor susurró un _“no, por favor, no quiero hablar con nadie”_ que fue pasado por alto por su amigo – Claro, aquí te lo paso. –Louis suspiró.

— ¿Sí? –dijo con cansancio, mas intentando que su voz no se escuchara tan rota.

— Hey, buenos días. –le respondió el chico con voz profunda. Quizá se había levantado recientemente. – Yo sólo quería preguntar cómo estabas. Ayer te fuiste y…

— Sí, estoy bien. –le cortó. El nombrado le susurró _“no seas un imbécil”_. Louis se mordió el labio. Él no quería ser grosero con Harry, pero en serio era un mal momento.

— Sí, ya sé… - luego de eso, escuchó unos cuchicheos desde el otro lado.- Louis, yo… hoy no tenemos trabajo, ya sabes, están organizado el asunto de la sesión de fotos de mañana… –Explicó.- y me preguntaba si quisieras ir a tomar un café o algo. –dijo no muy seguro.

— No, verás… tengo cosas que hacer hoy.- negó.

— Oh, entiendo. –murmuró Harry. – Bien, si tienes un tiempo, me puedes llamar. –dijo con entusiasmo.

— Sí… claro, lo haré. Adiós. –cortó. Liam le miraba con gesto reprobatorio- ¿Qué?

— No vas a quedarte en casa. No voy a permitir que te quedes aquí… así. –indicó.

— Oh, Liam, vamos. –bufó.

El menor simplemente negó con la cabeza y no dijo palabra alguna. Ya arreglaría eso con Louis.

 

~

 

Harry suspiró y sostuvo el móvil en su mano por un rato preguntándose por qué Louis había sido tan cortante con él. La noche anterior habían tenido una buena charla, o al menos eso creyó. Además, él sólo había querido saber cómo estaba, ya que realmente se había preocupado por él por lo que Liam había mencionado.

Zayn le dio un par de palmaditas en la pierna y posteriormente se levantó para ir a la cocina, volviendo un par de minutos después con dos tazones de cereal con leche.

— Bien. –Habló el moreno.- Por lo menos lo intentaste. – dijo buscando el control remoto del televisor en el sillón.

— Quizá no debí invitarlo a salir. –suspiró mientras se frotaba el rostro.

— ¿Insinúas que lo espantaste? Vamos, Harry, la gente puede invitar a salir a alguien sin dobles intenciones. –cuando encontró el control, encendió el televisor y comenzó a buscar un canal en el que estuvieran dando algo interesante.

— ¿En serio, Zayn? –le preguntó incrédulo.

— Bueno, al menos yo no pensaría mal de ti. Lo que es yo, cada vez que invito a alguien a salir es porque quiero follar. –rió. Harry negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

— ¿Sí? ¿Por qué no invitas a salir a Liam entonces? –Zayn soltó una carcajada.

— No está en mis planes acostarme con él. –señaló el moreno llevándose una cuchara de cereal con leche a la boca.

— ¡Me di cuenta de cómo lo mirabas! –exclamó probando el cereal.

— ¿Cómo lo miraba? –preguntó gracioso.

— Como si fuera la futura víctima de Zayn Malik. – se burló el oji-verde. Zayn tomó un cojín y se lo arrojó al rostro.

— Idiota –reclamó Harry al encontrarse lleno de leche y cereal. Gracias al ataque de su amigo había derramado su desayuno. – Pagarás por esto, Malik. –amenazó.

— Me gustaría verlo. - Zayn le miró y no pudo dejar de reírse por un buen rato. Harry estuvo tentado a devolverle la mano, pero justo entonces un mensaje llegó a su móvil.

 _“Cambié de opinión. ¿Te apetece ir a comer en lugar de un café? Liam va a salir durante la tarde y bueno… no sé cocinar. Entonces… ¿The Rock & Sole Plaice a las dos?”_, Harry sonrió.

_“Ahí estaré.”_

Recién eran las once de la mañana, así que se dio una ducha rápida y decidió salir a trotar un rato, hacer algunos ejercicios y un poco de yoga. Harry era de esas personas que aprovechaba su día al máximo, por lo que no pasaba un segundo en el que no estuviera haciendo nada. El ejercicio le ayudaba a mantener su cuerpo –no era por vanidad, en realidad era por su trabajo-, mientras que el yoga había sido una alternativa para la lesión en su espalda causada por tener una pierna medio centímetro más corta que la otra. El doctor había recomendado ballet, pero claro, él se había negado rotundamente, así que en cambio había optado por el yoga, actividad que lo había ayudado bastante.

Luego de finalizar sus actividades se dio una ducha y al no encontrar la camiseta que quería en su habitación, pensó que quizá la tenía Zayn, pero en lugar de encontrar la camiseta, encontró su armónica.

— Eres un infeliz, Zayn. –dijo yendo hasta la sala con el instrumento en la mano.

— ¡Jodida mierda! ¿Cómo la encontraste? –se lamentó el moreno.- Demonios, escondí esa cosa porque odio que te pongas a tocar en la madrugada cuando no puedes dormir. –Harry soltó una carcajada y comenzó a tocar, haciendo que su amigo se llevara dos cojines a los oídos.

Volvió a su habitación y terminó de vestirse, guardando la armónica en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Si las cosas se ponían tensas o incómodas, una buena melodía podría salvarlo.

Después de todo, la música siempre había sido una muy buena aliada.

 

~

 

No le fue necesario buscar la dirección ya que había ido un par de veces y en realidad ese lugar le gustaba mucho.

Entró y se sentó en una mesa al lado de la ventana. Por suerte, no tuvo que esperar demasiado, ya que tan sólo unos minutos después de haber llegado, vio al oji-azul bajarse de un auto, para nada contento. Incluso notó que intercambió un par de palabras, quizás insultos o amenazas, con quien conducía, probablemente Liam. Por último lo vio bufar y caminar hacia la puerta de entrada. Abrió y le buscó.

— Hey. –le saludó Harry cuando el mayor se hubo sentado frente a él. Louis le sonrió forzadamente. Vestía sumamente casual, llevaba un sweater blanco invierno con detalles de rombos en burdeo, unos pantalones negros holgados, y por último un beanie de color beige. Se veía totalmente distinto al día de ayer… en realidad parecía listo para ir a dormir.

— No fui yo el del mensaje. –fue lo primero que dijo. El oji-verde frunció el ceño.- Fue Liam. Él quería que viniera y para forzarme decidió salir a comer con no sé quién. –soltó frustrado. Harry le sonrió. Claramente el castaño no quería estar ahí con él, pero no le importaba demasiado. Se aseguraría de que ambos pasaran un buen rato.- Lo siento, yo no… no es nada personal, ¿sí? Sólo que no estoy teniendo un buen día. –se disculpó con voz suave.

— Lo sé, no te preocupes, pero ya que estamos aquí… -señaló.- No sé tú, pero yo tengo hambre.

— Sí, yo también. –dijo sonriendo con cansancio.

— Ven conmigo. –Harry se levantó y fue hasta la caja registradora para pedir comida para llevar. Louis sólo le miró extrañado, ¿de qué iba eso? ¿Acaso se lo llevaría a su casa? El menor iba a pagar todo, pero Louis lo frenó, a él no le gustaba eso, así que hizo que la chica hiciera dos boletas por separado, para así ambos pagar lo que correspondía a la comida de cada uno. Harry simplemente le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando su pedido estuvo listo, el oji-verde tomó ambas bolsas de papel y caminó a la salida, mientras Louis le seguía en silencio.

— Conozco un lugar agradable. –señaló aunque el oji-azul no había dicho absolutamente nada.

Caminaron un par de cuadras hasta llegar a un parque. Ambos ingresaron y Harry decidió que comerían bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Al ser día de semana, no había mucha gente por allí, lo cual era bastante agradable, así podrían conversar sin ningún tipo de interrupción.

— Esto es como venir de picnic. –mencionó el mayor con una media sonrisa.

— Sí, algo así. –le concedió acomodándose en el pasto, quedando prácticamente recostado, mientras que Louis se sentó con ambas piernas cruzadas.

Abrieron las bolsas y comenzaron a comer. Habían pedido lo mismo: pastel de carne con papas fritas. Louis comía sin prestarle la más mínima atención a Harry, quien sólo le miraba disimuladamente con una sonrisa en el rostro. Tenía la extraña impresión de que, ese día, Louis se veía más pequeño, como más frágil. Harry notó que sus ojos se encontraban un tanto hinchados e irritados, producto, quizá, de una mala noche o llanto, tal vez. Iba a preguntar, pero prefirió que no, no era correcto.

— Veo que hoy eres un chico normal. –le dijo el oji-azul con una sonrisa irónica. Harry no entendió hasta que el mayor señaló su ropa.

— Oh, eso… -sonrió.- Sí, hoy soy un chico normal. –Le concedió.- Y veo que tú también. –Louis le miró inquisidor. – Vamos, sé que también te gusta vestir de marca. –rió.

— No, eso no es cierto. –negó sin mirarle.

— ¡Louis! –Reclamó.- No puedes decirme eso. Algo he aprendido, sé reconocer a algunos diseñadores, y te he visto vestido con ropas caras. –Aseguró. El castaño le miró con una media sonrisa y volvió a negar sin decir una palabra. Harry tampoco insistió y en cambio volvió a su comida.

— Oye… en serio siento haber sido tan… idiota en la mañana. –habló luego de un rato. - Luego Liam tomó mi teléfono y envió ese mensaje. En serio no quería salir de casa hoy. –suspiró.

— No, está bien, ya me lo dijiste. No tienes por qué preocuparte. –le sonrió ampliamente. – Y te entiendo completamente. Es un problema vivir con un amigo.- le sonrió comprensivo. Louis le correspondió la sonrisa.

Terminaron la comida y se quedaron un rato reposando, hablando una que otra estupidez. Nada con mucho sentido, hasta que recordó la harmónica en su pantalón, la sacó y el oji-azul alzó una ceja.

— Oh, wow, primera salida y ya vas a tocarme una canción. Que rápido eres, Styles. –se burló.

— La encontré hoy. Zayn la había escondido. –Louis rió.- ¿Te gusta el sonido? ¿Quieres que toque algo?

— ¿A quién no podría gustarle la armónica? Oh, a Zayn. –Harry le sonrió.- Si quieres tocar, estaré encantado de oírte.

— Entonces veamos si adivinas qué canción es. –el oji-verde se acomodó y comenzó a tocar una melodía que a Louis no pudo reconocer. - _How many seas must a white dove sail, before she sleeps in the sand?_ – Harry había dejado de tocar para cantar la segunda estrofa. Los ojos del mayor se iluminaron y esperó a que el oji-verde volviera a la armónica para continuar la canción.

— _Yes, how many times must the cannon balls fly, before they're forever banned? The answer my friend is blowin' in the wind, the answer is blowin' in the wind._ –La voz de Louis era tan suave que a Harry se le antojó como el delicado y tímido viento de invierno que anuncia la llegada de la primera tormenta.

El castaño mantenía la vista baja, enredando sus finos dedos en el pasto. Sin embargo, el oji-verde podía notar la tenue sonrisa que adornaba sus labios mientras cantaba.

— _Yes, how many times must a man look up, before he can see the sky? Yes, how many ears must one man have, before he can hear people cry? Yes, how many deaths will it take till he knows that too many people have died? The answer my friend is blowin' in the wind. The answer is blowin' in the wind._ –finalizó. Esperó oír una risa burlona por parte del menor ante lo horrible de su voz, pero ésta nunca llegó, en cambio, Harry le miraba con una linda sonrisa.- ¿Qué?

— Tienes una voz muy particular. Me gusta. –dijo sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Louis bufó.

— Lo que digas, amigo. ¿Qué tal si caminamos un poco? Se me están acalambrando las piernas. –El rizado asintió y ambos se levantaron.

Harry supo que lo de la canción fue una muy buena jugada, ya que Louis poco a poco se fue soltando, logrando así mantener una conversación fluida. No parecía tan malo después de todo, aunque en realidad el oji-verde no hablaba mucho, sino que parecía sumido en sus propios pensamientos, dándole más de una vez al oji-azul la sensación de que en realidad no le estaba prestando atención, pero entonces salía con otra pregunta.

— Entonces, Lou, ¿cómo fue que acabaste en Londres? –preguntó el oji-verde.

— Uhm… me vine a estudiar aquí y viví solo un año, hasta que Liam vino y comenzamos a vivir juntos. –respondió con simpleza.

— ¿Son amigos hace mucho?

— Desde hace bastante. Éramos sólo unos niños cuando nos conocimos. –sonrió deteniéndose cuando Harry lo tomó del brazo para comprar helado. Louis le miró sorprendido cuando le cedió un barquillo con helado de chocolate.- Yo no... –volvió su vista el oji-verde mirándolo confundido.

— Ya sé. Sabía que si te preguntaba, te negarías. –respondió. – Te gusta el chocolate, ¿cierto? –le preguntó. El mayor asintió. – Genial. 

Siguieron caminando mientras Harry seguía llenándole de preguntas sobre su familia, sobre sus amigos y profundizaba en cada cosa que el oji-azul le fuera revelando sobre su vida, aunque esto en realidad no fuera demasiado, ya que Louis se las ingeniaba para dar vueltas en asuntos sin demasiado sentido y poco relevantes. Él no quería mantener este tipo de conversación con Harry, así que lo único que hacía era evadir _las preguntas con respuestas difíciles_ tanto como le fuera posible.

— La que te sigue, ¿Lottie? Ella… -iba a hablar, pero Louis detuvo su andar, obligándole al menor a girarse para preguntar qué ocurría.

— Harry... es suficiente. –Louis despejó su frente y sonrió de manera torcida. Soltó un suspiró y habló:- ¿Por qué haces esto? –le preguntó con molestia. Harry ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño.- Esto… invitarme a comer, comprarme helado, preguntar sobre mi vida…

— Ya te dije anoche. –Respondió con simpleza.- Me pareces interesante. –se encogió de hombros.

— ¿En serio crees que me tragaré eso? – El menor se sentía cada vez más confundido con las palabras de Louis. – Mira, Harry, me la he pasado genial esta tarde, pero si quieres follarme, sólo dilo. No tienes que fingir interés en mí. No tienes que… -suspiró con cansancio y colocó sus manos en su cintura. Escondió su vista en el suelo y Harry pudo percibir cierta frustración por parte del castaño, sin embargo, no lograba entender la situación.

— Louis, yo… -parpadeó un par de oportunidades un tanto aturdido- no quiero acostarme contigo, ¿por qué piensas eso? –Harry en serio quería saber qué había hecho como para que Louis reaccionara de esa forma.

— Ya basta, Harry, terminemos con esto. –dijo enfrentándole. 

— Sólo quería pasar un rato agradable. No entiendo qué fue lo que te hizo pensar… - Harry intentó repasar mentalmente todo lo que había hecho ese día para ver en qué momento había enviado aquellas señales equivocadas al oji-azul.

— Okay, es todo. –dijo Louis antes de comenzar a caminar a la avenida, seguramente para tomar un taxi, mientras que el oji-verde no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, estaba atónito por la inexplicable actitud adoptada por el mayor.

Sin embargo, la vida real no es como en las películas en las cuales apenas alzas tu brazo y gritas _“¡Taxi!”_ , uno aparece mágicamente, por lo que el oji-verde se quedó allí parado viendo cómo el castaño alzaba su mano a cualquier taxi que pasara, pero al parecer todos iban ocupados. Lo vio maldecir una que otra vez y entonces se acercó.

— Louis, déjame llevarte. Vayamos de vuelta al restaurant, me estacioné cerca. –le habló. Iba a tomar su muñeca, pero el oji-azul la quitó rápidamente, logrando que la manga se deslizara un poco dejando al descubierto un cardenal.

— Déjame en paz. –gruñó sin apartar la vista de la avenida.

— Louis, ¿qué...? -pero justo entonces un taxi paró y el castaño se subió sin siquiera mirar al rizado, quien por el contrario, no dejó de mirar el taxi hasta que éste se encontró completamente fuera de su campo visual.

Suspiró aún confundido y emprendió su camino hasta la calle colindante con el restaurant para buscar su camioneta.

No pudo dejar de pensar en la reacción del castaño y como si de un rompecabezas se tratara, comenzó a acomodar piezas en su cabeza, gestos, parte de la conversación que mantuvo con él, palabras en particular, la marca en su muñeca… todo lo que pudiera rescatar de aquella tarde para intentar comprender.

Harry no era un chico de muchas palabras, es más, intentaba hablar lo menos posible de sí mismo porque se sentía expuesto, en cambio, era muy buen oyente y observador, por lo que le era casi imposible no crear algo así como _perfiles_ de la gente que conocía, basándose en todo lo que ellos, sin querer, dejaban al descubierto estando con él.

Entonces tenía a Louis, un chico, cuya primera impresión fue de un tipo coqueto, que le gustaba pasarla bien y divertirse, razones por las cuales le había agradado en primer lugar, sin embargo, había visto más allá, logrando traspasar fácilmente la barrera que el castaño había intentado levantar para no delatar el desastre, y lo jodido que estaba interiormente, a través de aquellos ojos azules.

Sí, eso había sido difícil de deducir. Ahora, si juntaba eso con el hecho de que era desconfiado y muy cerrado, podía pensar que había un problema no solucionado. Si además incluía el hecho de que le había casi gritado que si quería follarlo que sólo se lo dijera…

No es como su él fuera un puritano, él había dormido con bastantes chicos y chicas, incluso con algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo pero definitivamente no quería acostarse con Louis. Él no buscaba eso con el castaño. Si se acercaba era porque en serio tenía ganas de conocerlo, de hablar con él, de compartir con él, pero por lo que había visto, el oji-azul no concebía el hecho de que otros se preocuparan por él, de que otros se interesaran por conocerlo. Quizá todas sus relaciones habían sido superficiales, quizá en realidad no había tenido una vida amorosa que calificara como buena o memorable. Probablemente una cadena malas relaciones le habían transformado en quien era ahora.

¿Cómo habría sido antes? ¿Habría sido como él? ¿Un chico enamorado de la vida, el amor y las películas románticas? Dios, ni siquiera sabía si había existido otro Louis y ya estaba formulando preguntas al respecto. Esto definitivamente no ayudaba a aplacar su curiosidad.

Liam había mencionado un ex novio y no había sonado muy contento con eso. Tal vez aquella relación no había acabado en muy buenos términos. ¿Entonces por qué Louis volvía con él? ¿Por qué Liam parecía tan preocupado? ¿Cabía alguna posibilidad de que fuera él quien había marcado sus muñecas? Y si era así… ¿el imbécil de su ex novio lo golpeó durante su relación? ¿Seguía haciéndolo?

Suspiró y se encontró en el sillón del apartamento. ¿En qué momento había llegado? Pestañó un par de oportunidades y volvió en sí. Cada vez que se abstraía de esa manera, no sabía cómo lograba sobrevivir, ya que ni siquiera se daba cuenta cómo es que iba de un lado a otro. Era como si lo pusieran en “modo avión”, pensó graciosamente, haciendo una analogía con aquella opción de los teléfonos móviles.

De pronto un fuerte olor a marihuana inundó el departamento y a los pocos segundos Zayn hizo aparición vestido tan sólo con unos apretados pantalones negros. Tenía una tonta sonrisa en su rostro y sus lindos ojos almendrados se encontraban rojos y pequeños. Harry le sonrió.

— Hey, ¿cómo te fue? –le preguntó deteniendo su andar para quedar parado a un lado del oji-verde.

— Uhm… mal, supongo. –suspiró tirando su cabeza hacia atrás en el sillón soltando un suspiro.

— ¿Por qué? Sólo fueron a comer… -sintió al mayor sentarse sobre sus piernas juntas, pero ni se inmutó.

— No fue él quien envió el mensaje. –Su voz salió un poco extraña debido a la posición en la que se encontraba.- Fue Liam.

— ¿Liam te quiere fo…?

— Hey, ¿cuál es el problema que tiene el mundo con el sexo? –dijo enderezándose.

— ¿Qué pasa, Harry? –le preguntó el moreno haciendo un intento por mantener su cabeza aquí, junto a Harry.

— Nada, es sólo que… al parece Liam era quien quería que saliera con Louis y él envió el mensaje y llevó a Louis hasta el restaurant. Él estaba molesto al principio. Nunca tuvo intención de ir. –rió amargamente.

Harry continuó relatándole todo lo que había pasado, cuando pidieron comida para llevar, la conversación en el parque, la armónica, lo del helado, absolutamente todo, sin embargo, supo en cuanto terminó, que su amigo no había oído absolutamente nada de lo que había dicho. La hierba lo tenía completamente atrapado, pero lejos de molestarse, se rió. Por lo menos había sacado todo lo que había pensado y podía verlo desde otra perspectiva. Eso era algo extraño que nunca lograría comprender; las cosas siempre se perciben distintas cuando las sacas de tu cabeza.

— ¿Quieres saber qué opino? –Le preguntó el mayor- Opino que debes relajarte. –Dijo acercándose para besarlo.- Y… fumar un poco de la maravilla que me trajo Mary. –señaló un porro que sacó de su bolsillo. El menor le sonrió.- Y tal vez luego me quieras acompañar a la carrera. ¿Qué dices? –preguntó guiñándole un ojo. Harry sabía que no sería solamente fumar hierba. Sabía que acabarían en _algo más._

~

Ambos cayeron de espaldas en la alfombra, jadeantes, respirando profundamente para volver a estabilizar sus cuerpos.

— No juegues el papel de superhéroe, Harry. –Zayn rompió el silencio. Harry no comprendió lo que su amigo quiso decir. – Ya viste que está herido, no intentes recomponerlo. –Dijo el moreno.- Te conozco, sé que intentarás jugar ese rol con él y no creo que sea buena idea.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque está roto. –Repitió.- Y tú no tienes ninguna responsabilidad en eso. –Suspiró.- Demonios, Harry, odio que seas tan buena persona.

— No soy una buena persona. –dijo confundido.

— Bien, por lo menos eres la mejor persona que he conocido en toda mi jodida existencia. –aseguró. El menor le dedicó una sonrisa tímida.- Escucha, lo que quiero decir es que es injusto que tú tengas que lidiar con esto. Es injusto que lidies con un corazón que ni siquiera tú rompiste, y no te quiero ver sufrir por ello.

— Zayn, ¿por qué hablas como si estuviera enamorado de él? –le preguntó gracioso.

— No seas idiota, sé que no estás enamorado, es imposible. De hecho, ni siquiera creo que te guste, pero sueles intentar reparar a la gente, te gusta cuidar de los demás, ¡siempre lo haces! Y cuando ves que no estás teniendo resultados, te pones mal. –Harry guardó silencio, sabiendo que lo que su amigo decía era cierto. – Puede ser que lo de Nicole…

— Eso no tiene absolutamente nada que ver. –dijo de manea tajante. El moreno suspiró.

— Como sea, la felicidad de los demás no es responsabilidad tuya, amigo. No es justo que cargues con ese peso en tu espalda. –Zayn se incorporó y dejó un beso corto en los labios del menor. – Iré a darme una ducha. –Informó.- ¿Vendrás conmigo a la carrera? –inquirió caminando hasta su habitación.

— Claro. –respondió levantándose también, viendo cómo su amigo desaparecía por la puerta de su alcoba.

Harry se sintió perdido por un segundo y miró a su alrededor. Cada vez que Zayn hablaba sobre él, su mundo se desordenaba, ya que el moreno siempre dejaba al descubierto cosas de las cuales él no se daba cuenta y eso lo confundía. Lo peor es que su amigo siempre estaba en lo correcto, lo conocía muy bien.

¿Qué haría si el preocuparse por los demás era algo inherente a él? Le era inevitable hacerlo, sentía ese deseo de protección para con los otros y no entendía por qué, simplemente lo sentía.

Quizá Zayn tenía razón y sí lo hacía por Nicole.

Y entonces ahora aparecía un chico que había llamado su atención, que sin querer le había mostrado un poco de sí mismo, dejando al descubierto algunas cicatrices y un par de heridas sin sanar, elementos que sólo le incentivaban a seguir adelante para descubrir más sobre aquel dolor que el oji-azul se empeñaba por ocultar.

Harry había oído una vez que las cosas que más intentamos esconder, son las más visibles, y en estos momentos, no podía encontrar una frase más acertada para Louis.

*:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer *:


	4. Hide [#4]

_But I know you're only hiding_

_And I just wanna see you_

 

 

Louis entró al apartamento hecho un demonio, caminando rápidamente hasta su habitación sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada a Liam o a Niall, quienes se encontraban en el sillón viendo un partido de fútbol. Al ingresar a su habitación, cerró la puerta de golpe, provocando un gran estruendo. Se lanzó sobre la cama y escondió su rostro en la almohada para ahogar un grito. 

Liam quiso ir tras él, pero el rubio le dijo que mejor esperaran a que se calmara. Nunca es buena idea hablar con alguien que se encontraba enojado de esa manera. Sobre todo si esa persona era Louis Tomlinson, por lo que al chico de ojos marrones, no le quedó otra opción que quedarse allí junto a Niall, mirando la televisión, pero sin prestarle real atención. Estaba preocupado, ya que si algo había ido mal, sería su culpa.

¿Quizá había sido un error lo del mensaje? Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué podría haber salido tan mal como para que su amigo hubiese llegado de esa forma? ¿Tal vez Harry había resultado un idiota más? Sus pies se movían nerviosos mientras imaginaba una y mil teorías sobre el porqué Louis había llegado así a casa, cada una más dramática y fantástica que la otra. 

Cuando el partido finalizó, Niall invitó a Liam a la carrera en la que Zayn, el chico que habían conocido la noche anterior, participaría, sin embargo, como era de prever, desistió y en lugar de eso, despidió al irlandés en la puerta, para posteriormente preparar té y llevarle a Louis. Eso siempre lo calmaba y subía su ánimo.

— Hey. –dijo muy bajo, ingresando a la habitación de su amigo con una bandeja con dos tazas y galletas. Louis estaba hecho un ovillo dándole la espalda.

A Liam le dolía ver a su mejor amigo… así. Louis era tan frágil, era tan fácil romperlo y tan difícil recomponerlo, que era frustrante, porque sabía que no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. No podía hacer nada para que su amigo se sintiera mejor porque nada funcionaba y comenzaba a desesperarse un poco.

— Quiero estar solo. –susurró con la voz quebrada. Había estado llorando otra vez, lo cual le partió el corazón.

— Generalmente lo que queremos, no es lo que necesitamos.- se sentó en la cama.- Vamos, traje tu té favorito. –Liam no lo vio, pero el oji-azul sonrió débilmente y luego de un suspiro, volteó para acomodarse.

— Gracias. –intentó sonreír sinceramente, pero se sentía tan cansado. Liam notó el cabello desordenado de su amigo, pensando que en realidad estaba bastante largo, y que quizá debía afeitarse. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente irritados y su cuerpo temblaba casi imperceptiblemente, algo muy común en el mayor cuando estaba bajo presión y estallaba en un ataque de llanto. Justamente sólo ese día, ya había tenido dos. Tomó entre sus manos la taza de té y la llevó a sus labios, bebiendo un pequeño sorbo. 

— ¿Vas a contarme qué pasó? ¿Te hizo algo? –se aventuró a preguntar. Louis apretó un poco sus labios y escondió su vista en el cubrecamas rojo.

— No me hizo nada, puedes estar tranquilo. –murmuró bebiendo otro sorbo de té. 

— Entonces, ¿qué fue? ¿Por qué llegaste así? –inquirió probando por primera vez su café. Louis bufó.

— Porque fue un desastre. Dios y lo peor es que lo tengo que seguir viendo en el trabajo. –lamentó. 

— Pero Louis…

— Liam, ¿por qué fingir interés? ¿Para follarme? ¿Cuántas veces más voy a tener que pasar por esta mierda? –le preguntó en tono fastidiado. Louis estaba herido y sabía que Harry no tenía la culpa, pero no podía dejar de estar a la defensiva con todo lo que había ocurrido en su vida.- No entiendo, no entiendo. –negó con los ojos cerrados. Liam posó una de sus manos en la rodilla de su amigo en señal de apoyo.

— Eres una persona excepcional, Boo. –Louis le miró con una sonrisa real ante aquel apodo. – No sabía que Harry podía ser un imbécil más. –soltó asumiendo algo erróneamente, igual que el oji-azul.

— Bueno, él… él fue muy amable conmigo. –aceptó un poco avergonzado, recién cayendo en cuenta de la infantil y estúpida manera en la que había actuado.- Nunca se insinuó ni mencionó nada, uhm, ya sabes, pero, ¿por qué otra razón me hubiese invitado a salir? ¿Sólo porque es una buena persona? No lo creo. –negó con tristeza.

— Otra vez estás asumiendo cosas que no deberías. Quizás él no quería nada más que pasar el rato contigo. Anoche se veía preocupado. –señaló. El mayor le miró confundido y luego reaccionó.

— Es un modelo, todos esos tipos son iguales. Los conozco. –sentenció. - Además sabes perfectamente que no es la primera vez que esto me pasa. Es como un cuento de nunca acabar. - Liam sabía que seguir discutiendo sobre eso era algo inútil, ya que a Louis jamás se le acababan los argumentos, de hecho, muchas veces le había dicho entre bromas, que sería un mejor abogado que él.

Liam lo observó acabar su té en silencio, sin mirarlo, quizá sumido en sus pensamientos, lo cual estaba mal, muy mal, pero había llegado un punto en que Liam ya no sabía qué decir, por lo que sólo optaba por mirarle intentando transmitir apoyo y protección.

— Llamó tu madre. –señaló Liam. – Dijo que no atendías tu móvil, así que me llamó a mí. Dijo que por favor te comunicaras con ella cuando tuvieras tiempo. –Louis asintió.- Deberías llamarla ahora, se oía triste. 

— ¿Triste? ¿Por qué? ¿Te dijo algo? –preguntó preocupado.

— No, no dijo nada, pero sonaba distinta. Triste. –repitió.- Te dejaré para que hablen, ¿sí? 

— Está bien. –suspiró. 

— Okay. –Su amigo se levantó y le besó la frente. 

Louis aclaró su garganta un par de veces antes de marcar el número de su madre. ¿Qué podría haber ido mal? Para haber llamado a Liam y preguntar por él, probablemente algo muy malo había pasado. 

Y Louis lo tendría que haberlo previsto. Johannah le contó que Mark se había ido de la casa luego de una fuerte discusión y parecía que esta vez era definitivo. Al oji-azul le sorprendió que las cosas vinieran mal desde hace un rato, ya que su madre no le había dicho nada al respecto, pero Mark ya llevaba bastante tiempo en casa… había sido una relación bastante larga, la más larga que su madre había tenido, si no se equivocaba, pero una vez más, Johannah fracasó.

— ¿Cómo estás, ma’? ¿Cómo están las chicas? –preguntó el castaño.

— No sé cómo sentirme, cielo. Creí que esta vez las cosas serían distintas. –su madre rió con nerviosísimo, probablemente para no romper en llanto.- Y las chicas están bien. Lottie y Fizzy se encargaron de las gemelas. Dios, soy un pésimo ejemplo. –se lamentó la mujer.

— Hey, ma’, no hables así. Sólo no has encontrado al indicado. - ¿El indicado? ¿Qué tanto debía mentir para hacer sentir mejor a su madre? - ¿Quieres que viaje este fin de semana? - ofreció.- Puedo ir si…

— No, cariño, ¿cómo se te ocurre? Yo sólo quería informarte sobre lo ocurrido. No era mi intención preocuparte, Boo, de verdad. –sonaba angustiada.

— Lo sé, mamá, pero no me cuesta nada ir a verlas y en realidad muero de ganas de visitarlas. Ha pasado un buen tiempo. –dijo con nostalgia.

— ¿Estás seguro que puedes venir? No quiero disponer de tu tiempo, cielo. 

— Seguro, mamá. –sonrió. 

— Está bien. Tus hermanas estarán felices. –Johannah sonó más entusiasta, lo cual le alegró.

— Claro, nos vemos pronto.- se despidió.

Al cortar la llamada, soltó un suspiro. Una nueva ruptura amorosa de su madre sólo venía a confirmar la teoría que se había planteado hacía poco tiempo: Su familia estaba jodida emocionalmente, lo cual le preocupaba, mucho, ya que tenía cuatro hermanas y él no quería que ellas se vieran enfrascadas en relaciones tormentosas o tóxicas. Él quería que fueran felices.

Ojalá todos ellos pudieran ser felices. Ojalá su madre encontrara a un hombre con quien pudiese complementarse al cien por ciento, y él… en realidad prefería no pensar en él.

 

~

 

Niall verificó la hora en su móvil y se encaminó hasta el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la competencia de esa noche. Le envió un mensaje a Liam para preguntarle por Louis, ya que éste le había contado que había prácticamente obligado al oji-azul a salir con Harry. El irlandés no entendía qué podría haber ido mal, ya que Harry era un tipo encantador, mas por otro lado, por lo poco que conocía a Louis, podía decir que era un chico bastante complicado, lleno de conflictos, así que quizás el oji-verde había intentado ahondar mucho en su vida y eso había provocado aquella reacción en el castaño.

En fin, lo que hubiera sido, pronto podría hablarlo con Harry, ya que Zayn le había dicho que él le acompañaría aquella noche. 

Luego de aproximadamente cinco minutos, ambos chicos aparecieron y le saludaron.

— Hey, ¿qué tal todo? –le preguntó el moreno tomándolo del cuello para besarle la sien con efusividad ante un sonriente oji-verde. 

— Todo bien, amigo. ¿Qué tal ustedes? –preguntó el rubio. Zayn sacó un cigarrillo mientras miraba a Harry con una ceja alzada. 

— Yo bien, es aquí Romeo –soltó una risita- quien está medio complicado –llevó el cigarrillo a su boca para encenderlo.- con ese Louis. –soltó dándole una calada. 

— Es mentira, Niall. –gruñó golpeándole el brazo a su amigo, quien rió nuevamente. 

— Bueno, podrías contarme qué pasó, porque yo estaba en casa de los chicos cuando Louis llegó y… estaba muy enojado. –señaló el rubio.

— ¿Sí? –preguntó el menor. 

— Denme un segundo. –interrumpió Zayn. – ¿Vas a apostar? –Le preguntó al rubio, quien asintió.- Bien, entonces vayamos, creo que están por comenzar. 

Los tres comenzaron a caminar hasta un círculo de personas que hablaban muy fuerte, algunos con botellas de alcohol en sus manos, cigarrillos y hierba. Todos decían la cifra que apostarían y en qué competencia la harían, en la de autos o motocicletas, de las cuales se llevaban a cabo dos rondas de cada una. 

Niall apostó en la tercera, en la que correría Zayn junto a un chico de muy buena fama que estaba de paso por la ciudad, sin embargo, él confiaba el moreno, así que apostaría una buena suma por él.

Luego de realizar la apuesta, se alejaron del ruido de los motores y gritos de aliento, para que así Harry repitiera todo lo que le había contado a Zayn sobre lo ocurrido con Louis, esta vez a Niall.

— Harry, estaba pensando… -habló el moreno en cuanto el oji-verde terminó su relato.- ¿Qué tal si te compro un gato? Si lo que necesitas es cuidar de alguien a tiempo completo, puedo comprarte un gato. –dijo seriamente. Niall soltó una carcajada y Harry le miró ofendido.- Te juro que estoy hablando en serio. –prometió mirándole directamente a los ojos. – Palabra de boyscout. 

— Eres un imbécil. –bufó.- ¡Ni siquiera fuiste boyscout!

— ¡Lo intenté! –se defendió alzando ambas manos.

— Escucha, Harry –le llamó Niall – no conozco mucho a Louis, pero sé que lleva una coraza encima. De hecho, por lo mismo, no tiene muchos amigos, me atrevería a decir que sólo Liam. Los demás son todos conocidos, compañeros de trabajo y “contactos”, como le gusta llamar a la gente influyente del medio. –le sonrió.- Es bastante difícil llegar a él, al verdadero Louis, porque detrás de todas esas risas, bromas, detrás del constante coqueteo que mantiene con todos, hay realmente un mundo de conflictos. 

— Tienes prohibido juntarte con él. –Zayn apuntó al menor.- Y estoy hablando en serio otra vez. –Niall soltó una risita y Harry sólo suspiró. 

— ¿Y qué hay con Liam entonces? –preguntó gracioso.

— Liam es un tema aparte. –Niall y Harry rieron.

Oyeron a alguien llamar al moreno anunciándole que ya era su turno. El rubio y el oji-verde le desearon suerte y se acercaron para presenciar la carrera.

El menor dejó de lado el tema de Louis, cuando su corazón se contrajo al ver a Zayn subir a la motocicleta. No importaba cuántas veces lo viera correr, siempre se sentiría igual de angustiado cuando su amigo compitiera, porque era algo peligroso, bastante a decir verdad, y si algo le pasaba a su amigo, él se volvería loco. Sinceramente no concebía una vida sin Zayn, de hecho no sabía cómo se había mantenido vivo durante dieciocho años sin él. 

Cuando Harry miraba hacia atrás, su antigua vida en Holmes Chapel, se preguntaba cómo había podido pasar por todo lo que había vivido. Tenía el total e incondicional apoyo de su familia, pero nunca fue un chico muy extrovertido, en realidad era más bien callado, tímido y no mucha gente le hablaba más que para pedirle los apuntes de la clase, ayuda con algún trabajo, o para conseguir el número de teléfono de su hermana, porque Gemma era tremendamente popular. Fue así toda su vida, y no le molestaba, estaba bien con eso, con su inmensa imaginación y su complejo mundo interior. Harry tenía mucho que contar, pero jamás había sabido bien cómo hilar todas sus locas ideas en frases coherentes, era demasiado para ser dicho, así que básicamente había estado solo toda su vida, bueno, casi toda su vida, no podía olvidar a Nicole, mas no le importaba, igualmente había sido un chico feliz. Su madre y su hermana se habían encargado de llenarle de amor y eso había sido todo lo que necesitaba. 

Sin embargo, tuvo un periodo oscuro luego de lo acontecido con Nicole, el cual había cambiado toda su perspectiva respecto a las amistades, y por primera vez en su vida, había deseado poder llorar en el hombro de un amigo, pero no había nadie, por lo que tuvo que guardarse todo para sí mismo. De hecho, no había sido hasta hace poco menos de un año, que había dejado salir mucho de lo ocurrido, había sentido la necesidad de contárselo a Zayn para avanzar en su vida. No había dicho todo, pero sí lo suficiente. Él era lo más cercano que había tenido de un amigo y había decidido confiar en él, y lloró en su hombro y Zayn le acarició el cabello y le prometió que todo iría bien.

Y había cumplido. Todo estaba yendo de maravilla. Así que el sólo pensar en el hecho de que al moreno pudiese pasarle algo mientras competía, le hacía contraer el estómago y sentirse nervioso, mas no iba a detener a Zayn. A él le encantaba lo que hacía, la adrenalina, el riesgo, eso era lo suyo, y él no iba a intentar que cambiara. No lo lograría de todas maneras. Zayn necesitaba eso para sentirse vivo y él se alegraba de que su amigo tuviera ese escape. Él aún estaba en busca del suyo.

Cuando pudieron divisar las luces de las motocicletas llegando hasta la meta, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, mientras oía los gritos de Niall a su lado. Ambos venían a la par, de hecho ya comenzaban a oírse los resignados “será un empate”, pero él confiaba en Zayn, sabía que lo lograría. 

“Vamos, amigo, son sólo unos metros más”, pensó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Zayn cruzó la línea tan sólo un segundo antes que su contrincante, desatando la alegría de quienes habían apostado por él, y el lamento e insultos de quienes habían perdido dinero. Bastante dinero. El rubio se le colgó del cuello mientras seguía gritando y él le correspondió con una sonrisa en el rostro, buscando por sobre su hombro la mirada almendrada de su amigo. Luego de unos momentos, éste volvió en la moto, siendo aplaudido por todos. Se quitó el casco y caminó hasta ellos.

— Eres el mejor. –le abrazó Harry.

— ¡Lo eres! ¡En serio lo eres! –oían al irlandés, quien saltó sobre Zayn cuando el oji-verde lo hubo soltado. - ¡Siempre me haces ganar tanto dinero! –rió el rubio, contagiando a los otros dos.

— Como si lo necesitaras. –se burló mientras se alejaban.

Luego fueron a reclamar su parte del premio, que en realidad era una gran suma de dinero. De hecho, era un poco más de lo que comúnmente ganaban, así que eso les alegró bastante.

Zayn sugirió una celebración, pero Niall se negó argumentando que tenía clases temprano al día siguiente y que no podría faltar, mientras que Harry le dijo que estaba bastante cansado, por lo que sólo quería ir a casa y lanzarse sobre su cama para dormir. El moreno les miró con odio; odiaba que esos dos tuvieran una rutina normal de estudio y trabajo, mientras que él era un vago que “trabajaba” durante menos de media hora y máximo cuatro noches a la semana. 

— ¿Qué les parece tener una fiesta este viernes en mi casa? –Sugirió el rubio.- Mis padres no estarán, ya saben eso. –rió. Harry evitó mirarlo de manera compasiva, ya que odiaba la situación de Niall.

— No puedo. Tengo que viajar temprano el sábado. Comienza la semana de la moda en Madrid. –informó.

— “La semana de la moda” –dijo Zayn con tono burlesco dibujando las comillas en el aire con sus dedos.- Eso suena tan malditamente gay. - dijo para soltar una carcajada a la cual el rubio se unió. - ¿En serio estás poniendo eso como excusa? –Preguntó un indignado Zayn.- Vamos a la fiesta de Niall, luego volvemos a casa, te das una ducha, te arreglas y te dejo en el aeropuerto. –planeó el de ojos almendra. Harry rió. Zayn hacía que todo pareciera tan fácil, y eso le encantaba. - No es como si no lo hubieras hecho antes. –se encogió de hombros.

— Entonces los espero. Ustedes saben cómo llegar. ¡Nos vemos, chicos! – exclamó alzando su mano en el aire mientras caminaba hasta donde había estacionado su automóvil. Harry y Zayn alzaron su mano en el aire en señal de despedida. El mayor notó que su amigo no despegaba la vista del rubio y soltó un suspiro.

— Niall está bien con su familia. –Señaló.- No te tortures con problemas que no son tuyos, Harry. Te desgasta. –Zayn le tomó la mano llevándolo hasta donde estaba su motocicleta.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora lees mentes o algo así? –le preguntó poniéndose el casco.

— No, idiota. Sólo puedo leerte a ti. Es muy fácil hacerlo. –Se encogió de hombros asegurando su casco.- Bueno, no tan fácil. Sueles guardarte todo lo que sientes o piensas, para no molestar a los demás.- Harry abrió su boca para protestar, pero su amigo no le dejó.- Es así, sabes que no estoy mintiendo. Para mí es fácil saber lo que sucede en esa cabecita porque te conozco demasiado.- sonrió triunfante.- Ahora, sobre Niall… sabes que sus padres le quieren y que cada vez que su madre no es necesaria en alguna de esas juntas que tiene su padre, se la pasa con él. Hablan siempre, y también está Greg, ¿recuerdas? Su hermano le invita a su casa todos los fines de semana. –Harry sabía todas esas cosas, pero aun así sentía pesar por el hecho de que no pudiera compartir con su familia todos los días. Él mismo se sentía mal si pasaba más de un mes sin ver a su madre y a su hermana.

Zayn le miró con gesto reprobatorio y decidió dejar de pensar al respecto. Su amigo tenía razón, tenía que dejar de preocuparse tanto por la vida de los demás.

Volvieron a casa y ambos fueron directamente a sus habitaciones para ponerse pijama y meterse bajo las sábanas, cayendo dormidos prontamente.

 

~

 

Harry se levantó a las siete de la mañana con treinta minutos. Se vistió con ropa deportiva y salió a trotar, tal como hacía cada mañana, ya que era una buena forma de empezar el día. A eso de las ocho con quince volvió al departamento para darse una ducha y alistarse para ir a trabajar. 

Clark le envió la dirección del lugar al cual debía asistir vía mensaje de texto. Aquel día le tocaba una sesión fotográfica para una compañía americana y le habían adelantado que tendría que vestirse como un jugador de rugby, lo cual le pareció bastante gracioso, ya que él no tenía nada de eso. Ni los músculos ni la actitud, pero bueno, trabajo era trabajo.

A las diez en punto estuvo en el lugar. El sol brillaba en el cielo, pero el viento que corría era bastante helado. 

Había dos chicas más de la agencia, las había visto un par de veces, pero no sabía sus nombres. También estaban Clark, Jessica, Lu Ann, Caroline, dos tipos vestidos de traje, Louis, quien hablaba animadamente con Tom y Anthony, los encargados de iluminación, y John, otro fotógrafo de la revista.

Los dos tipos de traje resultaron ser los publicitas de la marca de loción para la cual harían la sesión. Los saludó a ambos y posteriormente Caroline le indicó que era hora de cambiarse, lo cual no dejó ni un espacio para que pudiera hablar con Louis. 

Su vestuario consistía en el típico traje de fútbol americano de color blanco con detalles en verde. Su camiseta señalaba el número 80. Las otras dos chicas que le acompañarían se vistieron de porristas, por lo que en cuanto las vio, supo más o menos el enfoque de la sesión.

Lu Ann demoró un poco con el maquillaje, porque al parecer, su rostro tenía un par de nuevas imperfecciones que él no había notado esa mañana. Vamos, era tan sólo un crío de diecinueve años, era obvio que tuviera aún algún tipo de rastro de adolescencia aún en su rostro.

Diecinueve años, a veces él mismo olvidaba su edad.

— Aquí estamos vendiendo sexo, no una loción. –Dijo uno de los publicistas, lo que le pareció bastante divertido a Harry por lo directo del comentario.- No importa cuánto sudes, no importa cuánto hagas durante todo el día, siempre que lleves la loción, las chicas te perseguirán. Esa es la idea.- Era estúpido y absolutamente utópico, pero su trabajo era simplemente posar y vender el producto, así que guardó silencio.

Con una chica a cada lado, comenzaron las indicaciones; sonrisas seductoras, miradas lujuriosas y ese tipo de cosas que se le daban con facilidad. Era Harry Styles, claro que se le daba con facilidad.

Por un momento deseó estar solo con Louis, tal como cuando se habían conocido, para así poder hablar libremente con él, hacer bromas, coquetear tontamente, pero sabía que aunque no hubiera nadie más que ellos, eso no podría ser porque Louis parecía odiarlo; desde que lo había visto, su rostro había cambiado y estaba totalmente serio.

Eso no le gustaba para nada. A él le gustaba el Louis sonriente y bromista, pero no sabía cómo sacarlo a flote otra vez, lo cual le incomodaba.

La sesión fue bastante corta, ya que sólo necesitaban una buena fotografía para la campaña y como trabajar con Harry era muy fácil, eso no tomó mucho tiempo. 

Jessica, Clark y los dos publicistas comenzaron a conversar sobre Dios sabe qué cosa, mientras las chicas se cambiaban, los demás desaparecían para guardar las cosas utilizadas en la camioneta de la agencia. Era como si el mundo conspirara en contra de Louis y a favor suyo, claramente.

— Hey. –saludó con una sonrisa. El oji-azul levantó la vista y forzó una sonrisa, pero no habló. - ¿Cómo estás? –se aventuró.

— Bien, gracias. – Eso le dejó completamente claro a Harry que Louis no tenía ni la más mínima intención de ser amable con él o de entablar algún tipo de conversación, lo cual hubiese hecho retroceder a cualquier persona normal. Sin embargo, este era Harry Styles, un chico que no se daba por vencido con mucha facilidad. Iba a hablar, pero el mayor le ganó.- Lamento lo de ayer. Fui muy grosero, en realidad, y… lo lamento mucho. –se disculpó sinceramente. El menor le sonrió.

— Te disculpo sólo si hacemos como si nada hubiese pasado y comenzamos de nuevo.- dijo con picardía, provocando la mirada confundida del mayor, quien creía que Harry debía estar espantado por las mierdas que había dicho, y que en lugar de seguir insistiendo, de seguir intentando acercarse, debía estar huyendo de él. 

— ¿Siempre pides cosas a cambio? Eso no está bien. –Harry le miró divertido.- Pero me parece una buena idea. Olvidemos lo ocurrido ayer y empecemos otra vez. –aceptó no muy convencido, pero es que, ¿acaso tenía otra opción? Tendría que trabajar con él constantemente, por lo que debían tener una relación de cordialidad. Tenía que bajar un poco la guardia, sólo un poco. Además, no era como si Harry representara algún tipo de amenaza. Era amable y le hacía reír con sus tonterías, así que podría considerar, sólo considerar, la posibilidad de dejarlo acercarse un poco más, pero no prometía nada.

— Genial. –señaló el menor.

— ¿No deberías cambiarte? –le preguntó.

— Sí, debería. ¿Viniste en auto? –inquirió a cambio.

— No, Liam se lo llevó porque se levantó tarde y tenía que dar un examen. –explicó.

— Entonces… ¿esperas a que me cambie y te llevo a casa? –Louis se mordió el labio indeciso. 

— Claro.- mintió. No lo esperaría.

— ¡No tardo! –exclamó corriendo hasta los camarines.

Louis sonrió con ternura y culpabilidad. Intercambió un par de palabras con los agentes, Mark y con Clark por el tema de las fotografías y luego tomó su bolso para caminar hasta la avenida y tomar un taxi. 

No tardó mucho en llegarle un mensaje de Harry recriminándole por no haberle esperado, a lo que él contestó que había tenido que irse porque surgió una emergencia, y que lo sentía. Más mentiras. Así era Louis, era la clase de chicos que huía cuando se sentía amenazado, o fuera de control, o sobrepasado por alguna situación. Era del tipo de personas que se escondía y las mentiras eran sus grandes aliadas.

Sí, era un jodido cobarde, pero nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía juzgarlo sin conocer su historia de vida, sin saber los difíciles momentos por los que tuvo que pasar cuando aún era un niño y que tanto le habían marcado. Era totalmente normal que se comportara de esa manera.

“¡Espero no sea nada grave!”, respondió el oji-verde. El castaño se preguntó si le había creído o simplemente lo decía para no incomodarle diciéndole que sabía que mentía. Aunque por lo poco que había compartido con el chico, se arriesgaba con la primera opción. Harry parecía ser muy confiado, y eso más de una vez le jugaría en contra, pensó él.

“Nop, nada grave. Gracias por preocuparte”.

“No es nada.”

Luego llegó al apartamento y pensó en intentar cocinar algo. Liam llegaría pronto y conociéndolo, llegaría muerto, al borde del colapso gracias al examen, y probablemente Niall le acompañaría, así que decidió intentarlo, después de todo, tenía que matar el tiempo hasta las cinco de la tarde, hora en que tenía que estar en la agencia para otra sesión.

Intentaría preparar pastas y hacer salsa, algo muy fácil, creyó él, por lo que nada podría salir mal. Así que lo hizo, partiendo con temor, su primer obstáculo era encender la cocina. Le tenía pánico al fuego, pero logró hacerlo, aunque con mucho temor, lo demás fue relativamente fácil.

Tal y como había presupuestado, Liam llegó junto a Niall y ambos venían con rostro cansado y derrotado. A Louis le causaba gracia verlos en ese estado, él mismo ya había pasado por eso en la Universidad, aunque muchos no le creyera, estudiar fotografía también requería sacrificios, así que comprendía a la perfección la situación de los chicos, pero todo tiene sus frutos. Él era ejemplo de ello. 

Les dedicó una sonrisa de ánimo y luego les sirvió el almuerzo, preparándose mentalmente para las quejas e insultos que sabía proferirían contra el profesor que había osado masacrarlos en el examen.

Y eso siempre era algo muy gracioso.

 

~ 

 

Harry le contó a Zayn lo que había hablado con Louis esa mañana y el moreno sintió ternura por él. Harry era tan jodidamente inocente, creía cada estupidez que le decían y eso a veces le molestaba de sobremanera porque era un buen chico, como había dicho, la mejor persona que había conocido en su vida, y que el oji-azul estuviera mintiéndole así, aunque fueran cosas tontas y pequeñas, no le parecía bien, ya que le hacía creer al oji-verde que las cosas iban bien y que estaba consiguiendo algo, cuando en realidad no era así.

— Louis no merece que te preocupes por él. –soltó enojado. El menor le miró sorprendido.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? –inquirió confundido. 

— Él te mintió. –Bufó.- Él no lamenta lo que pasó ayer y no tuvo una urgencia hoy. –dijo.- Sólo es un imbécil.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podrías saber si me mintió o no? –el oji-verde soltó una risita nerviosa. 

— Porque es obvio. Seguirá huyendo de ti, pero hey, no eres tú el problema, es él. No quiere que la gente se preocupe por él. –señaló abriendo una cerveza. – ¿No lo entiendes? Louis está sumergido en su mierda y no está bien, y él lo sabe, por eso se escabulle, pero no tiene reales intenciones de salir o superar lo que sea que cargue. –acabó. 

— ¿De dónde sacas tantas cosas si ni siquiera lo conoces? –preguntó sorprendido, ya que era cierto, Zayn no había visto a Louis más de una vez, pero lo que le había dicho, le hacía todo el sentido del mundo y no lograba comprender cómo el moreno lograba eso.

— Sólo veo la situación desde fuera, porque al parecer, tú ya estás comenzando a involucrarte. –Harry suspiró y bajó la vista. - Harry, hazme caso y aléjate de él. 

— No, no lo haré. Y aunque quisiera hacerlo, no podría. Trabajamos juntos. –sentenció. 

— ¡Juro que te compraré un jodido gato si sigues con esto! – Harry se llevó las manos al rostro como no pudiendo creer lo que su amigo había dicho.- Ni siquiera puedo creer que estemos discutiendo por él. –bufó Zayn.

— Tú empezaste.- señaló.

— Oh, muy maduro, Harry Styles. Muy maduro. –dijo su amigo con sarcasmo.

— Terminé con esto. Estoy cansado.- indicó caminando a su habitación un tanto irritado por la situación. Ignoró los llamados de su amigo y se encerró.

A veces odiaba hablar con Zayn por esa maldita manía de abrirle los ojos y hacerle ver con claridad lo que tenía enfrente, de obligarlo a oír lo que decía la vocecita en su cabeza, y él se negaba a oír. 

No quería que su amigo tuviera razón, porque de ser así, se sentiría muy disgustado, pero sabía, en lo más profundo de su corazón, que Zayn tenía toda la jodida razón del mundo.

Louis claramente no quería tener nada que ver con él, cada intento de Harry por acercarse, era inútil, no funcionaba con el oji-azul, lo cual al contrario de lo que el castaño esperaría, sólo incrementaba las ganas de Harry de acercarse, de conocerlo más.

¿Por qué mientras más lejana se nos hace una meta, más queremos alcanzarla? ¿Por qué siempre deseamos lo que no podemos obtener? ¿Por qué nos empeñamos tanto en conseguir algo que nos es tan imposible de conseguir?

 

Louis se hacía cada vez más lejano, y eso sólo hacía que él tuviera más ganas de atraparlo.


	5. Entwined [#5]

_Like parachutes and air balloons_  
or satellites and lonely moons  
we'd still be drifting far apart  
but thank the stars we are  
entwined 

 

Por fin era viernes y Liam llegó a lanzarse sobre el sillón soltando un fuerte suspiro. Había tenido una semana agotadora, por lo que lo único que esperaba ahora era descansar y ojalá dormir hasta el lunes. Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde y Louis le había dicho que llegaría tarde porque tenía mucho trabajo en la revista y además Carrie le había pedido ayuda con el desfile que se llevaría a cabo dentro de un mes para la nueva colección de H&M.

También tenía un par de mensajes de Niall anunciándole que habría una fiesta en su casa esa noche, pero él estaba muy cansado y sabía que Louis llegaría igual que él, por lo que claramente no habría fiesta para ellos esa noche.

Encendió la televisión y se dio cuenta de que se había dormido sólo cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar.

— Hey, Liam, supongo que vienen esta noche. –Oyó al rubio desde el otro lado de la línea.- No contestaste mis mensajes, por lo que supuse que tendría que llamar y obligarte a venir. –dijo Niall en tono gracioso.

— Amigo, lo único que quiero es dormir. –Suspiró.- No sé de dónde sacas energía para hacer una fiesta en tu casa luego de la agotadora semana que tuvimos. –rió con cansancio.

— ¡Porque soy joven, Liam! No puedo gastarme la vida pensando en el cansancio. Ya tendré mucho tiempo para descansar cuando muera. –se rió el irlandés. - ¿Y sabes qué? Vendrán sí o sí. Me encargaré de ello. –Liam suspiró.

— Okay, Niall, como digas. –rió sin ganas.

— ¡Nos vemos, Liam! –exclamó.

Liam cortó y se levantó para preparar la cena. Louis le había enviado un mensaje avisando que pronto estaría en casa y que estaba muy hambriento. Así que cocinó para su amigo y para él, mientras escuchaba la televisión, que seguía encendida en la sala.

Golpearon la puerta y eso le extrañó, pero más grande fue su sorpresa al ver a través del ojo de pez de la puerta a… ¿Zayn? ¿Ese era su nombre? El amigo de Harry, el chico que había conocido en la fiesta de Carrie hacía un par de días. ¿Cómo había pasado sin que el conserje llamara a su casa para preguntar si en realidad lo conocía? ¿Dónde había quedado el protocolo de seguridad? Y, ¿qué estaba haciendo allí?

_Oh, Niall…_

— Hola. –dijo un inseguro Liam al abrir la puerta.

— Hey, amigo. –le saludó.- Niall me pidió que viniera por ustedes. –señaló rápidamente. Liam soltó una pequeña carcajada.

— Lo sabía. –Susurró.- ¿Por qué no pasas? –Se hizo a un lado y cerró la puerta tras la espalda del moreno.- Estoy cocinando para Louis, no tarda en llegar. –ingresó a la cocina y Zayn le siguió.- ¿Te puedo ofrecer algo? ¿Agua? ¿Cerveza? Creo que Louis compró…

— No, Liam, está bien. –Le sonrió y el castaño le volvió el gesto.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mientras Liam volvía a lo que cocinaba, permitiéndole a Zayn fijarse en lo ancha de su espalda y a los músculos que se notaban bajo la camisa. Tragó grueso y se obligó a desviar la mirada.

— No… ¿no van a ir a esa fiesta, verdad? –preguntó.

— La verdad es que no tengo planes de ir. Se lo dije a Niall, pero ya sabes cómo es. –señaló Liam.

— Sí, ya veo… pues entonces supongo que es estúpido que esté aquí. –Rió.- Es mejor que me vaya.

— Puedes quedarte a cenar. –ofreció el castaño por cortesía.

— No, amigo, estoy bien. –oyeron la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse.

— ¡Liam, huele delicioso! –exclamó el oji-azul. Ambos chicos rieron. – Dios, estoy tan cansado. –dijo ingresando a la cocina. - ¿Zayn? Hey. –forzó una sonrisa y saludó al chico.- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó cogiendo una manzana de la frutera. Para Zayn fue inevitable mirarle con recelo por todo lo que Harry le había contado acerca de él.

— Niall me pidió que pasara por ustedes. – contestó de mala manera. Louis le dedicó una mirada de confusión a Liam, al parecer no notando, o simplemente pasando por alto, la desagradable mirada del moreno.

— Dará una fiesta en su casa y quiere que vayamos, pero estoy muy cansado. –suspiró el chico.

— Liam, deberías ir. –Dijo el castaño.- Mereces relajarte un poco.-le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro.

— Si yo voy, tú vienes conmigo, Louis. –advirtió Liam.

— Oh, no, de ninguna jodida manera. –Negó con la cabeza.- Lo único que quiero es dormir.

— ¡Yo también!

El móvil de Zayn comenzó a sonar y los otros dos chicos en la habitación supieron que se trataba de Niall. El moreno le dijo que ellos no tenían ninguna intención de ir, así que volvería a la fiesta sin ellos, pero entonces el rubio le obligó a que le pasara con Liam y lo amenazó con que si no iba, no le ayudaría nunca más en Derecho Civil II, lo cual era una jugada muy sucia por parte de su compañero.

Louis sonreía mientras seguía comiendo su manzana, husmeando qué era lo que cocinaba Liam y cuidando de que no se quemara, al tiempo que éste discutía con Niall en el teléfono. En tanto, Zayn miraba divertido cómo Liam se estresaba hablando con el irlandés y le explicaba una y otra vez que había sido una semana terrible y que sólo quería dormir, pero el moreno conocía a Niall, sabía que para él, esas no eran excusas.

 _“Es lindo”_ , pensó Zayn sin despegar su vista de Liam.

— Jodida mierda, Niall. –terminó maldiciendo, provocando una melodiosa carcajada por parte de Louis. - ¡Sí, sí iré! –acabó exclamando para luego devolverle el móvil a Zayn.

— ¿Irás? –le preguntó Louis dándole la última mordida a la manzana.

— Iremos, sí. –corrigió volviendo a la sopa de espárragos.

— Sí, Liam, suerte con eso. –dijo en tono irónico el oji-azul.

— Pon los cubiertos en la mesa. –Pidió el castaño a su amigo.- Zayn, ¿vas a comer con nosotros? –el moreno lo dudó un segundo, pero eso que Liam había preparado olía delicioso.

— Si insistes… -Liam le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa.

Liam sirvió los platos mientras Zayn los llevaba a la mesa donde Louis terminaba de poner los cubiertos y vasos. Cuando estuvieron listos, Liam cambió de canal para ver el noticiario mientras el oji-azul le pedía que por favor no lo hiciera porque odiaba tener que enterarse de todas las muertes, crisis y políticos corruptos que había a diario en el mundo.

Sin embargo, tal como Zayn lo había presupuestado, aunque la chica de las noticias no dejara de hablar, ellos no le prestaron atención y en cambio conversaron un rato. El moreno notó que la actitud de Louis había cambiado y no decía ni una sola palabra a menos que tuviera que afirmar o negar ante alguna aseveración de Liam. Mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro, pero no parecía estar en otro lugar.

— Así que conociste a Harry porque casi lo atropellaste con tu moto. –dijo Liam. Zayn le sonrió.

— Sí. Harry es torpe y despistado. –Rió el moreno.- Pero debo aceptar que fue mi culpa ese día. Y en el hospital conocí a Niall. –Contó.- Yo estaba allí por Harry y él porque su hermano sería padre por primera vez. Nos conocimos en el pasillo y comenzamos a hablar. Se interesó por las carreras y ahora apuesta. –sonrió orgulloso.

— Estaba delicioso, Liam. Muchas gracias. –Louis tomó su plato y besó la frente de su amigo para posteriormente ir a la cocina, lavar su plato y pasar frente a ellos.- ¡Buenas noches! –exclamó apurando el paso.

— ¡No! Hey, hey, hey, ¿a dónde crees que vas? –Liam se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y alcanzó a tomarlo del brazo antes de que hiciera ingreso a su habitación.

— A dormir, por supuesto. Estoy cansado. –fingió un bostezo y se desperezó, estirando sus manos sobre su cabeza. Su amigo le miró incrédulo.- En serio estoy cansado. No quiero ir. –susurró para que Zayn no le escuchara, pero sabía que era más que obvio que el moreno ya sabía eso.

— Pero servirá para que te despejes un poco. –Intentó persuadirle.- Vamos, no puedo dejarte solo aquí. –Louis le miró directamente a los ojos.

— Liam, no soy un niño. –Bufó con frustración.- Ve, bebe un poco, baila con una chica linda y diviértete.-el de ojos marrones soltó un pequeño bufido. Bien sabía Liam que no tenía oportunidad con ninguna chica. El oji-azul notó el gesto e iba a protestar, pero Liam negó. – Como sea, iré a mi habitación y descansaré porque mañana me espera un largo viaja a Doncaster. – dijo con cansancio mientras le daba un par de golpes en el hombro.

— Louis, no me obligues a cargarte hasta el estacionamiento. –el rostro del oji-azul cambió, frunciendo el ceño. – Sabes que puedo hacerlo. –le sonrió Liam con autosuficiencia. – Además, son sólo un par de horas hasta Doncaster. –bufó.

— Pero…

— No voy a dejarte solo aquí. Vamos, te vas a divertir. Niall hace buenas fiestas. –El menor sabía que estaba cumpliendo su cometido cuando vio la duda en el rostro de su amigo.- Ya va siendo hora de que conozcas esas fiestas, amigo.

— Está bien, Liam, iré. –Suspiró con cansancio.- Iré, pero apenas lleguemos, le pediré a Niall una habitación para dormir. No tengo intenciones ni de beber ni de bailar ni nada de eso. –dijo con firmeza.

— Lo que sea, no importa lo que hagas con tal de que no te quedes solo en casa. –Liam lo tomó de la nuca y lo acercó para besarle la frente.

— ¿Prometes llevarme a la estación de trenes mañana?

— Lo prometo, Lou. –dijo alzando su mano con la señal de _boyscout_ , que hizo reír a Louis.

Liam volvió al comedor en tanto Louis iba a darse una ducha. Zayn miraba la televisión divertido; las noticias habían terminado hacía un rato y ahora daban un programa de videos graciosos, sin embargo cuando se dio cuenta de que el castaño comenzaba a recoger la mesa, se levantó rápidamente a ayudarle, aunque Liam le dijera que no era necesario.

Se ofreció a lavar la loza y el dueño de casa aceptó no muy convencido. Zayn pensó que si Harry estuviera allí, estaría burlándose de él por lo falso que estaba siendo: el moreno no hacía nada en casa a menos que el oji-verde lo obligara amenazándolo con esconderle las llaves de la motocicleta o las baquetas que había tenido la suerte de atrapar en aquellos conciertos _raros_ a los que iba.

Zayn creyó que él tendría que ser quien iniciara una conversación con Liam, pero fue todo lo contrario, el universitario mostraba o fingía mostrar gran interés por él y lo que hacía. Preguntaba sobre las motocicletas y qué más hacía de su vida. Si no le daba miedo de que lo pillara la policía y ese tipo de cosas.

— Tengo que ganarme la vida, Liam. –le respondió con una sonrisa.- No hay espacio ni tiempo para sentir miedo. –dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

— Pero… no lo sé, ¿por qué no estudiar algo? Dijiste que te gustaba pintar. –tomó un paño para comenzar a secar enseguida lo que Zayn lavaba.

— Grafitis. –corrigió soltando una pequeña carcajada. – Me gusta hacer grafitis, no la… pintura. También dibujo, me gusta leer, solía escribir… -el moreno se frenó. ¿Qué hacía contándole esas cosas a Liam? Él sólo quería llevárselo a la cama una noche, pero eso ya era algo imposible, considerando que su amigo, Harry, quería a toda costa lograr _algo_ con Louis. _Algo_ que aún no estaba definido como amistad, sexo, o… _algo_ romántico, pero era algo. Zayn sabía que todo lo que le dijo al oji-verde acerca de alejarse del castaño, había sido solamente una pérdida de tiempo porque Harry era terco, muy terco, y si se le metía algo en la cabeza, muy difícilmente lo sacaría. Así que por lo mismo, la posibilidad de acostarse con Liam se había hecho imposible; no iba a acostarse con alguien a quien, probablemente, tendría que ver bastante seguido.

Además, Liam era _muy_ heterosexual.

— Eres todo un artista. –le sonrió el chico y Zayn no pudo evitar pensar que era adorable. Liam le recordaba a un cachorrito y eso era bastante bizarro, por lo que bajó su vista hacia el lavaplatos y negó un par de veces, casi imperceptiblemente, intentando alejar eso de su cabeza.- Yo no podía pintar nada sin salirme de los márgenes. –dijo divertido y aunque el moreno lo quiso ignorar, no pudo evitar que una risita queda brotara de su labios.

— Yo imagino que tus padres deben estar orgullosos de que estudies Leyes. –mencionó intentando desviar la atención de Liam.

— Uhm, no tanto. –aceptó el chico. Zayn entonces lo miró nuevamente.- Querían que estudiara medicina a toda costa. Ya sabes, tener un médico en la familia siempre es bueno. –Bufó.- Pero fui firme al respecto y les dejé claro que esta era mi vida, no la de ellos, así que haría lo que a mí me gustara. Hablé sobre lo de perseguir tus sueños y ese tipo de cosas.

— Liam tiene muy buena retórica. –oyeron una tercera voz. Louis ingresó a la cocina con una camiseta gris en la cual se dejaba leer “Marvel”, en sombreado rojo acompañado de algunas imágenes de los superhéroes de comics. Pantalones negros y zapatillas Vans negras con blanco. Oh, y en cuando entró, el aroma de su perfume los envolvió.

Quizá se había puesto demasiado.

— Vaya, en serio te hacía falta una ducha, amigo. –bromeó Liam.

— Que gracioso. –Dijo en tono sarcástico.- Ve a darte una ducha. ¡Vamos a llegar de madrugada! –exclamó, haciendo que su voz sonara mucho más aguda.

— Ya voy, ya voy. –Liam salió de la cocina.

— Entonces… motocicletas, ¿eh? –el castaño sacó un vaso y se sirvió agua.

— Sí. Tú… fotografía, ¿verdad? –Louis asintió.- Harry ha dicho que sacas muy buenas fotos. –mintió. Harry ni siquiera había mencionado las fotos del oji-azul, pero Zayn necesitaba una excusa para introducir al oji-verde a la conversación que tendría con Louis. Necesitaba “tantear” terreno. – En serio le gusta tu trabajo.

— ¿Sí? –Sonrió de manera torcida evitándole la mirada.- Quizá lo dice porque no sabe absolutamente nada de fotografía. –susurró con molestia. Zayn arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Qué?

— Nada, que… genial. Él ayuda bastante, es muy fotogénico. –señaló de manera sincera y despreocupada.

— Sí, Harry es buenísimo en esto. –Afirmó el moreno.- ¿Te agrada? –preguntó directamente. Louis rió con pereza.

— ¿Él te pidió que me preguntaras eso? –inquirió en tono de burla. - ¿Cuántos años tiene? Dile que eso de mandar a alguien a preguntar cosas, se hace en primaria. –Zayn creyó que había sido un pésimo comentario, pero le agradó. Louis en realidad era un imbécil muy simpático.

— No, claro que no me lo pidió. –Louis asintió sin borrar la sonrisa socarrona de su rostro.- Tú le agradas.

— Y te juro que no puedo entender por qué. ¡Lo único que he hecho es empujarlo fuera de mi vida y no se va! Tu amigo es muy terco. –señaló con severidad.

— ¡Dímelo a mí! –respondió el moreno en tono gracioso.

Zayn quería estar a la defensiva con Louis, pero su personalidad era genial. Era un idiota, pero le agradaba. Era sarcástico e irónico y eso le causaba mucha gracia. Además se dieron cuenta de que tenían gustos a fines: a ambos les gustaba el fútbol y apoyaban al Manchester United, oían una que otra banda, les gustaba mucho el arte y tenían casi el mismo gusto en cuanto a libros.

Sí, al moreno le agradó bastante ese chico, pero él también podía notar que había algo detrás de esa escandalosa risa, y podía entender perfectamente la curiosidad de Harry, porque Louis era exactamente ese tipo de personas que al oji-verde le gustaba conocer.

Y por muy simpático que Louis le hubiese parecido, Zayn no quería que Harry saliera herido de una posible amistad.

— Harry… ¿él te mencionó lo que pasó cuando salimos a comer? –preguntó Louis un tanto nervioso. No sabía exactamente por qué lo había preguntado, pero probablemente lo había hecho porque Zayn estaba siendo muy amable con él.

— Sí, pero como tú mismo dijiste: es un terco. –indicó con simpleza.

— Listo, ya podemos irnos.- Esta vez fue Liam vestido con unos pantalones negros, una camiseta blanca sin mangas y sobre esta, una camisa celeste sin abotonar, quien interrumpió la conversación.

Zayn no pudo evitar pensar en que se veía demasiado bien.

Los tres bajaron hasta el estacionamiento donde Zayn había dejado la camioneta de Harry. Louis lo supo inmediatamente porque el interior estaba impregnado con el aroma del perfume del oji-verde.

Esperen… ¿Louis se había fijado en su perfume?

 

~

 

La fiesta había comenzado hacía un poco menos de dos horas y Harry ya se encontraba un tanto ebrio. El chico jamás había tenido demasiada resistencia hacia el alcohol, así que digamos que ponerle en frente una variada cantidad de vodkas, le había hecho volverse un poco loco. Además, estaba en casa de un amigo, sin cámaras de revistas de moda, sin miembros de la industria de la alta costura y todas esas parafernalias. Esa noche era sólo Harry Styles, un chico de diecinueve años pasando un buen rato con amigos.

Junto a él estaba Katy, una chica muy simpática, prima de Niall y con la cual se llevaba de maravilla. De hecho, ella había sido la de la idea de probar cada vodka, y como Harry no se caracterizaba por ser un chico que dijera que no… ambos habían terminado en una esquina, intentando mantener una conversación medianamente decente.

— Oh, Dios, Harry, estás más lento que de costumbre. –se burló ella en una carcajada bastante escandalosa.

— No, eso no es cierto. –se defendió con una estúpida sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

— Hey, siempre me ha parecido que nunca aprendiste a hablar bien. –Dijo lentamente, tratando de imitar al oji-verde.- Eres muy lento para hablar, y ahora estás peor. –se burló. Su risa llegó a los oídos del rizado como una alegre y contagiosa melodía y le fue inevitable reír con ella, aunque probablemente lo que le había dicho debía haberle parecido una ofensa. ¿Cómo era eso de que pareciera que nunca había aprendido a hablar bien? Debía haberla increpado, pero no estaba en condiciones en ese momento. - ¿Quieres bailar? Ven, vamos.- Katy lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta el centro donde todos bailaban.

En el camino, Harry pudo visualizar de manera un poco borrosa, a Niall sentado en una mesa junto a otros chicos sirviéndose shots de tequila. Quizá se encontraban en una competencia. Habían un par de chicos en el sillón besándose, y oyó también algunos gritos provenientes desde fuera del baño: una chica reclamaba que quien fuera que se encontrara adentro llevaba más de media hora. Harry rió y pensó que habían dos opciones: o había dos personas adentro teniendo sexo o alguien se había ahogado en su propio vomito.

El oji-verde prefirió pensar en la primera opción.

Cuando llegaron al centro, Katy lo tomó de la mano con los ojos cerrados y una tonta sonrisa en el rostro, mientras su cuerpo se movía de manera errática. Él sonrió y la siguió, moviéndose peor –si es que eso era posible- que ella. Nunca había sido un buen bailarín, pero le gustaba bailar, además que el alcohol que recorría su cuerpo, inhibía todo rastro de vergüenza que pudiera sentir.

Incluso había olvidado que Louis iría esa noche. Sólo lo recordó cuando lo vio de pie en la puerta con un gesto de desaprobación mientras observaba el espectáculo de adolescentes en aquel lugar. A su lado estaba Liam, quien miraba con una sonrisa y ya había comenzado a moverse un poco en su lugar. Luego estaba Zayn, quien parecía buscarlo con la mirada, y cuando al fin le encontró, condujo a ambos chicos hasta él.

— Hey, vinieron. –fue lo primero que atinó a decir, haciendo que los chicos sintieran su fuerte hálito alcohólico. Louis hizo una mueca.

— No, en realidad estás tan ebrio que nos estás imaginando. –respondió Louis sin siquiera mirarle. Zayn rió.

— Ella es Katy. –presentó el menor, ignorando el comentario del oji-azul. Liam y Louis le dedicaron una sonrisa.

— ¿Dónde está Niall? –preguntó el mayor.

— ¿Es en serio, Louis? –Liam le miró severamente, el aludido le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Entonces? –le insistió.

— En la mesa de allá. –Apuntó.- Está muy ocupado. –rió. El oji-azul en cuanto visualizó al rubio, fue tras él.- ¿Qué le pasa?

— Quiere pedirle a Niall que le preste una habitación e irse a dormir. –explicó Liam.

— Oh, ya veo.

Zayn invitó a Liam a tomar algo para “entrar en calor” y ambos caminaron hasta la mesa donde anteriormente habían estado bebiendo con Katy. Harry le sonrió al moreno de manera inquisidora; sabía que si su amigo se esforzaba –mucho-, podría obtener algo de Liam. Zayn era bueno seduciendo, y muy bien lo sabía él.

Katy se le acercó para preguntarle sobre Louis, porque según ella, le había dedicado una mirada bastante especial. Entonces Harry le contó un poco, elevando el tono de su voz aunque estuviera prácticamente pegado a su oído. Realmente estaban estúpidos por el alcohol. Ese lugar no era el más apropiado para ponerse a conversar.

Luego de unos minutos, el oji-verde vio a Louis pasar frente a él, en dirección a Liam y Zayn. Tomó una cerveza y acompañó a los chicos. Probablemente Niall estaba demasiado ebrio como para siquiera darle indicaciones.

— Harry, ¿me la prestas un rato? –oyó a su lado y tuvo que voltear para ver de quién se trataba: era Evan, un chico que hacía un rato estaba tras de Katy y a ella no le desagradaba para nada.

— Claro. –se hizo a un lado y decidió unirse a los chicos.

Bebieron un rato allí mientras hablaban casi a gritos. ¿Acaso era tan difícil ir hasta el patio para poder hablar bien? Liam retó a Louis a beber su botella de cerveza de un sólo sorbo, pero el oji-azul no parecía tener espíritu de fiesta aquella noche, así que se negó. Sin embargo, su amigo insistió, pidiéndole que vieran quién se acababa la cerveza en menos cantidad de tiempo. Louis suspiró derrotado y acabó por aceptar.

Zayn y Harry les animaron mientras ellos se empinaban la botella. Liam dejó la competencia poco antes de acabar, y fue Louis quien se terminó hasta la última gota, sonriendo de manera triunfadora.

— Liam, sabes que siempre te gano. -dijo pedante.

— Bien, ahora te toca a ti con Zayn. –animó Liam. El moreno sonrió y destapó una botella. Louis le sonrió divertido y abrió otra. Harry conocía a Zayn y sabía que ganaría, así que para él no fue sorpresa cuando lo vio acabarse el contenido de la botella.

— ¡Ow, eso fue genial, Zayn! –Liam le palmeó el hombro mientras sonreía ampliamente.

— No, esto no puede ser. –negó Louis de manera graciosa. – Venga, otra ronda. – indicó destapando otras dos botellas.

Zayn aceptó gustoso, y ganó nuevamente. Louis pidió otra ronda y el moreno volvió a ganar. Harry sólo reía viendo el espectáculo, mientras seguía bebiendo vodka, sabiendo que si seguían así, acabarían más ebrios que él.

El moreno luego del cuarto desafío, decidió abandonar y Louis se autoproclamó vencedor, aunque no le había ganado a Zayn en ninguna ronda. El moreno se rió y sacó a Liam a bailar, dejándolos solos.

— ¿Una ronda? –le ofreció el oji-azul. Harry lo miró y vio una gran y tonta sonrisa dibujada por sus finos labios, provocando que sus ojos se hicieran pequeños y las líneas de expresión se notaran claramente bajo ellos.

— Si tomo eso, te vomitaré encima. –dijo con una sonrisa burlona. El menor sabía que cambiar de destilados a fermentados no era nada bueno, y lo más probable es que acabara vomitando en el baño el resto de la noche. Louis se rió de su comentario con ganas. Estaba seguro de que nunca había oído una carcajada como esa proveniente del mayor.

— Prefiero no correr el riesgo, entonces. –señaló gracioso comenzando a beber otra cerveza.

Se quedaron allí parados observando a los chicos bailar. Hicieron algunos comentarios sobre lo malo que era Liam bailando, y lo bueno que parecía Zayn a su lado, cuando en realidad el moreno era un asco en aquella disciplina. Así que sólo imaginen qué tan mal lo hacía Liam.

— Me gusta tu camiseta. –dijo Harry.

— Gracias, significa mucho para mí que un modelo como tú apruebe mi ropa. –El menor rió.

— Mi favorito es Thor. – El oji-azul le miró con una sonrisa tímida.

— El mío es Spiderman. –confesó. Harry miró su camiseta nuevamente, notando que Spiderman ni siquiera estaba en la camiseta, pero de todas maneras tomó nota de eso, podría servirle en algún momento.

Siguieron observando alrededor, fijándose en el irlandés que bailaba con una chica muy bonita. Ambos parecían estar bastante calientes, lo notaban por sus movimientos, lo que provocó que apostaran: Louis apostaba a que aquella noche esos dos tendrían sexo, mientras que Harry no lo creía. Niall no era del tipo que se acostaba con cualquiera.

— Vas a perder, Styles. –le advirtió el castaño apuntándolo, mientras afirmaba lo que decía asintiendo con la cabeza.

Harry le sonrió. Le gustaba ese Louis alegre, bromista y hablador, que se movía casi imperceptiblemente al ritmo de la música a un lado suyo sin dejar de beber cerveza.

Iba a sacar su móvil para ver la hora, cuando notó que tenía algo más en los bolsillos: hierba. Su rostro se iluminó y tomó la mano de mayor para subir con él las escaleras, llegando al segundo piso e ingresando a una habitación. Louis veía todo muy confundido, pero no decía nada y sólo se dejaba guiar. Probablemente se encontraban en la habitación del rubio, ya que había pósters de Michael Bublé y McFly en las paredes.

Louis vio a Harry abrir la ventana de la habitación y se asomó para luego mirarle y estirar su mano para que se acercara.

— Ven. –el oji-verde salió y se sentó en el tejado. El mayor lo miró con un poco de temor, pero acabó accediendo, sentándose junto a él. Harry sacó un porro y lo encendió, dándole una profunda calada. - ¿Quieres? –ofreció.

— Hace años que no fumo. No sé… - se mordió el labio inferior y luego de un suspiro acabó aceptando. – Dios, no hago esto desde la secundaria. –lo tomó entre sus manos y le dio una calada, sintiendo cómo le quemaba un poco la garganta, para luego de un rato soltar el humo ante la atenta mirada del oji-verde. – Oh… -abrió y cerró sus ojos exageradamente.

— Es buena, ¿eh? –sonrió dándole otra calada.

— Buenísima. –aseguró.

Cuando se acabaron el porro, Harry miró el cielo, viendo maravillado como las estrellas parecían mucho más brillantes y mucho más próximas, producto de la hierba, claramente. Louis también clavó su vista en el cielo, cerrando los ojos a ratos, sintiendo cómo algunas partes de su cuerpo se adormecían y luego _volvían_.

El viento hizo que percibiera un olor a manzanas provenientes del cabello de Harry, lo cual le provocó querer acercarse y hundir su nariz en los rizos del menor, pero no estaba ni tan ebrio ni tan arriba como para hacerlo.

— Louis, no puedo ver tus ojos. –se burló Harry.- Están muy pequeños. – dijo con una tonta sonrisa.

— Siento mis párpados pesados. Ya estoy viejo para este tipo de cosas. –Louis rió.

— Idiota. –El menor miró el cielo y sonrió.- ¿Cuál es tu signo? –preguntó Harry sin mirarlo, pero preparado para algún tipo de broma que no llegó.

— Capricornio.

— Oh, pertenecemos al sector marino. Soy acuario. –Señaló con una sonrisa.- Desde aquí puedo ver nuestras constelaciones. – Louis se entusiasmó.

— ¿Sí? ¿Dónde? –preguntó.

— Esa es capricornio. Es aburrida, sólo un triángulo. –se burló. El oji-azul le golpeó el hombro. – Al principio era una cabra marina, eso era un poco más entretenido, pero luego modificaron eso, dejándolo en un triángulo.- Louis le miró curioso.- Una cabra… como el mito de Capricornio. ¿Lo conoces? –Le miró, el mayor negó.- Mitológicamente, Capricornio representa a Amaltea, quien era mitad cabra y mitad pez. Amaltea fue quien cuidó y alimentó a Zeus cuando éste era pequeño, en quien Rhea confió para que lo protegiese de su padre Cronos. –Explicó ante la atenta mirada del castaño.- Adelante, puedes reírte de mí por saber este tipo de estupideces. –sonrió con vergüenza.

— ¿Por qué sabes de eso?

— Mi abuela era aficionada al tarot y las cosas místicas. –respondió volviendo su vista al cielo.

— ¿Dónde está acuario? –inquirió.

— Allí. –señaló moviendo su dedo índice en el aire, “uniendo” las estrellas hasta formar la extraña figura.

— ¿Y cuál es el mito de acuario? –preguntó con sincera curiosidad.

— Hay muchos en realidad.-sonrió.- El único que aprendí se remonta al segundo milenio antes de Cristo. Los babilonios representaban el jarrón como una urna que se desbordaba, y asociaron a Acuario con su undécimo mes - equivalente a nuestro enero-febrero- del año, cuyo nombre era “el curso de la lluvia”. Los egipcios vieron en esta figura la representación de Hapi, el dios del Nilo, encargado de distribuir las aguas de la vida; la urna era símbolo de buena fortuna. Esta analogía hace que la fortuna se asocie con algunas estrellas del jarrón y de la cabeza de la figura del aguador.-explicó sintiéndose el chico más nerd por saber ese tipo de cosas.

— Oh, ahora tu extraña figura tiene un poco más de sentido. –señaló con una sonrisa. – Hey, ahora que lo recuerdo… ¿no tienes que viajar dentro de unas horas? – Harry asintió.- Debe ser emocionante. Madrid, la semana de la moda… -sonrió.- Me gustaría poder ir.

— Ven conmigo. Vayamos a tu casa, haces tus maletas y nos vamos. –dijo mirándolo seriamente. Louis le sonrió enternecido. La luz de la luna le permitía a Harry observar el leve color rojizo que habían tomado sus mejillas y sus ojos, resaltando de esta manera aún más el azul de sus orbes. El tono de sus mejillas se debía a la cerveza probablemente, mientras que el de sus ojos se debía a lo que habían estado fumando.

— Estás loco. –rió desviando su vista al cielo.- Aunque no te niego que hay lugares que me gustaría conocer. –señaló. Harry esperó a que continuara.- Mis padres fueron a Madrid hace unos años y se tomaron fotos en El Retiro, la Puerta de Alcalá y la Gran Vía… esos lugares son preciosos. –el oji-miel logró sentir el deseo que el castaño tenía de conocer esos lugares.

Se quedaron en silencio, contemplando el cielo, sintiendo el viento soplar sus cuerpos con suavidad. Estaba agradable allí afuera y la música llegaba como un suave susurro a sus oídos.

Ambos se recostaron y sin darse cuenta, se durmieron, sin saber que al día siguiente ambos culparían al alcohol y la hierba por haberse quedado dormidos sobre el duro techo de la casa y bajo aquel manto estrellado.

 

:*


	6. Smile [#6]

_When you are smiling_  
The whole world  
Smiles with you

 

Eran las seis de la mañana y Harry tenía que estar en el aeropuerto a las ocho. Zayn se había quedado dormido junto a Liam en el sillón- lo más cerca que pudo, cabe decir-, y al no encontrar a su amigo por ningún lado, pensó en que tal vez se había ido solo, pero, ¿cómo? ¿En taxi? No pasaban taxis por ese sector y dudaba mucho que el oji-verde hubiera caminado solo hasta alguna avenida. Además, no contestaba su móvil, lo cual le tenía preocupado. 

— Louis tampoco está. –dijo el castaño.- Y él también tiene que viajar.

— Quizá le pidió una habitación a Niall. –el moreno se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Si buscamos de nuevo? –sugirió Liam a su lado. 

— ¿Dónde? Ya lo buscamos por toda la casa. –suspiró Zayn cayendo nuevamente a sillón.

— Busquemos de nuevo mientras tú le llamas, así oiremos su móvil si es que sigue aquí. – Brillante idea. Liam era simplemente brillante.

Justo en ese momento, vieron a Niall bajando la escalera, mientras se ponía una camiseta. 

Zayn le contó que no encontraban a Harry por ningún lado y que era prácticamente imposible que se hubiese ido solo. Oh y que lo matarían si no llegaba a la hora a su vuelo. La mejor parte fue cuando el rubio les dijo que no había visto ni a Harry ni a Louis en toda la noche. Liam y Zayn se miraron confundidos. Quizá estaban juntos. 

Los tres emprendieron la búsqueda mientras Liam llamaba a Louis y Zayn, a Harry. Definitivamente no estaban en la planta baja, por lo que subieron hasta el segundo piso. Revisaron un par de “habitaciones de huéspedes”, encontrando nada más y nada menos que parejas durmiendo, probablemente luego de una sesión de sexo.

Continuaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Niall, cuya puerta se encontraba entreabierta. Comenzaron a oír sonidos de canciones, las cuales reconocieron como el tono de llamada de los móviles de los chicos, pero no estaban allí. Liam reparó en la ventana abierta y se acercaron, encontrando a Harry y a Louis dormidos sobre el tejado.

— ¡Harry Styles! –Zayn había sacado la mitad de su cuerpo por la ventana para remover al oji-verde. –Despiértate, idiota. Dios, ¿qué están haciendo aquí? –preguntó entre divertido y enojado.

— No jodas, Zayn. –el menor se iba a voltear, pero entonces se resbaló un poco, causando su rápido despertar.- ¿Qué mierda? –se sentó con agilidad y volteó a ver a los chicos. 

— Ouh… -oyeron una quinta voz: Louis se acomodó, se talló los ojos y los miró desconcertado. Iba a hablar, pero un estornudo lo calló. 

— Harry, arriba, son las seis de la mañana. Tienes que ducharte, ir a casa por tus cosas y tomar un avión a España, ¿recuerdas? –habló el moreno con seriedad.

— Oh, demonios.- Harry se levantó intentando no caer y los chicos le ayudaron a entrar a la casa. Lo mismo con Louis. – Muchas gracias por todo. Fue una excelente fiesta, Niall. –abrazó al rubio.- Nos vemos, Liam. –Ambos estrecharon sus manos.- Louis.- dijo sin saber qué hacer. El chico estaba demasiado dormido como para reaccionar y se veía confundido, después de todo, no amanecías todas las mañanas en el tejado de una casa.

— Ya, vámonos. ¡Gracias por todo! –exclamó Zayn mientras arrastraba al menor consigo.

Fue Zayn quien condujo, ya que Harry, como cada vez que bebía y fumaba marihuana –el moreno lo sabía porque el color rojo de los ojos de Harry siempre demoraba mucho en irse-, acababa desorientado. No había manera de sacarle palabra alguna porque parecía no oír a nadie, así que esperaría a que se diera una ducha para comenzar con el interrogatorio sobre Louis.

¿Qué demonios hacían en el techo? Harry hacía cosas estúpidas, sí, todo el tiempo, pero este era todo un nuevo nivel de locura.

Cuando llegaron, el oji-verde se bajó rápidamente y prácticamente corrió a los elevadores: sabía que estaba bastante atrasado. Zayn no alcanzó a tomar el elevador del oji-verde, por lo que tuvo que esperar el siguiente. Cuando llegó al apartamento, Harry ya estaba en la ducha, así que él decidió hacer algo de desayuno. Sabía que el menor no tendría tiempo ni para desayunar en casa, por lo que preparó un sándwich y puso café en un tazón térmico para que lo llevara en el auto camino al aeropuerto. 

Aprovechó de comer también y dormitó un rato en el sillón hasta que oyó la puerta del baño abrirse, seguido de un par de estornudos.

Genial, él y Louis se habían enfermado. 

— Estoy listo. –anunció apareciendo en la sala metido en unos ajustados pantalones negros y una chaqueta de color café.

— ¿Eres idiota? Ve a secarte el cabello. No vas a salir así porque empeorarás el resfrío que te ganaste por dormir con Louis en el tejado de la casa de Niall. –eso último lo soltó con malicia. 

—No tengo tiempo. –dijo tomando su maleta.

— Harry. No vas a salir así. Estamos en treinta minutos en el aeropuerto. Tienes un par de minutos. –señaló enarcando una ceja, hablando de manera desafiante. El menor bufó y caminó a su habitación para tomar el jodido secador de cabello.

Estornudó un par de veces más y Zayn suspiró yendo a la cocina para prepararle un té con miel, el cual puso en otro vaso térmico. Si Harry iba enfermo a Madrid, no podría desfilar y eso no sería nada bueno. Tomó también un par de pastillas y salió de la cocina con todo lo que había preparado. El rizado le miró extrañado.

— Lleva algo, ayúdame. –Harry tomó uno de los vasos y el sándwich con una mano, mientras que en la otra llevaba su maleta.

— ¿Qué…?

— Debes estar hambriento, así que te preparé un sándwich. Ya sé que te dan cosas en el avión, pero son mierdas que no te satisfacen en nada. El café te ayudará a despertar. –Apuntó el vaso que llevaba el menor.- Y té con miel, más pastillas para controlar ese resfrío. –sonrió orgulloso. Harry lo miró con una gran sonrisa. ¿Qué sería de él sin Zayn?

— Eres el mejor. –agradeció con una ancha sonrisa y los ojos brillantes.

— Ya lo sé. –ambos rieron.

En el aeropuerto estaba todo el equipo de Vogue, fotógrafos, los editores más importantes, Clark que iba con él y otros modelos con sus respectivos agentes.

— Ve a casa y duerme un poco. –dijo Harry en tono dulce mientras con ambas manos tomaba el vaso de té que estaba tibio.

— Sí… cuídate. –Le abrazó.- Llámame cuando llegues y diviértete, ya sabes. –se alejó y movió sus cejas.

— No lo dudes, cariño. –Le siguió el juego.- Nos vemos dentro de una semana.

— Nos vemos. –el moreno se alejó y él comenzó una conversación muy animada con Clark. En realidad era más un monólogo del hombre quien le decía lo importante que era aquel evento, lo emocionado que debía sentirse por ser parte de él y ese tipo de cosas. Definitivamente Clark estaba más emocionado que él.

En el avión se relajó por fin. Su espalda dolía y obviamente se debía al lugar en donde había dormido. ¿Cómo había terminado allí arriba con… Louis? Cerró sus ojos e intentó recordar todo, pero tenía borrones en su cabeza, sólo unas imágenes y odiaba cuando eso le ocurría, pero si se esforzaba, sabía que recordaría.

Él y Katy bebiendo, bailando, la llegada de los chicos, Zayn y Louis en la competencia, un ebrio Louis, unos porros en su bolsillo…

— ¡Recordé! –exclamó logrando sobresaltar a Clark que estaba sentado junto a él.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— Nada, sólo… recordé algo. Lo siento. –se disculpó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Un montón de ideas se le vinieron a la mente al recordar su conversación con le oji-azul, y como tenía libre ese día… llevaría a cabo un par de ellas.

Louis quería conocer Madrid, así que Harry le daría un poquito de Madrid.

~

 

Liam tenía una curiosidad tan grande que no sabía si podría aguantar hasta el apartamento para preguntarle a Louis qué había sucedido con Harry y cómo es que ambos habían acabado durmiendo en el tejado. ¡Era simplemente una locura! Sin embargo, no podía preguntar porque era Niall quien los llevaba de regreso a casa, y si a él se le ocurría hablar estando junto al irlandés, Louis lo mataría.

El rubio iba hablando mientras manejaba la gran camioneta que sus padres le habían regalado. Liam en realidad no estaba muy pendiente, pero alcanzó a captar algo de su sobrino y de que pasaría el fin de semana en la casa de la familia de su cuñada porque el padre de esta estaba de cumpleaños. 

— Bien, chicos, sanos y salvos. –dijo Niall anunciándoles que se encontraban frente a su edificio.

— Gracias, compañero. –le dijo Liam palmeándole el hombro para posteriormente bajar.

— Sí, Niall, gracias. –Louis bostezó y bajó del auto.

— De nada. Nos vemos. –dijo para posteriormente pisar el acelerador y desaparecer.

Ambos chicos subieron en silencio. Louis estaba demasiado cansado y su espalda dolía demasiado. Liam le miraba de reojo con una tonta sonrisita en el rostro que el oji-azul claramente no notaba, ya que prácticamente se estaba quedando dormido allí.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a su piso e ingresaron a su apartamento, Liam le tomó del brazo, impidiéndole escabullirse en su habitación.

— ¿Qué pasó anoche? –le preguntó Liam. Louis rodó los ojos y se soltó.

— ¡Debí saber que preguntarías eso! –Exclamó sin moverse.- ¿En serio quieres saber? Bueno, follamos como dos salvajes y hacía tanto calor en la habitación que decidimos acostarnos afuera. –dijo con rostro serio.

— Bien, ahora dime la verdad. –Louis soltó un suspiro.

— ¿Podemos hablar luego? ¿En el auto? Aún no he guardado un cambio de ropa. –intentó huir.

— No. Respóndeme ahora y luego vas a preparar tu bolso.- Louis suspiró con cansancio.

— La competencia con Zayn me dejó un poco… ebrio. Luego me dejaste con él y en algún momento subimos y… -en su cabeza todo estaba borroso y había momentos que no recordaba. – tiró de mi mano y acabamos en el tejado. Hablamos de algo que no logro recordar, me dio hierba y eso fue todo. No recuerdo nada más. –dijo con sinceridad. 

— ¿Hierba? ¿En serio? Louis, ya no eres un chiquillo. –le dijo con gracia.

— Pero él sí lo es. –Bostezó nuevamente.- ¿Ahora sí puedo ir a mi habitación? –Liam asintió.- Oh, muchas gracias. –dijo con ironía.

Una vez en su habitación, guardó una camiseta, unos pantalones, zapatillas y ropa interior, todo acompañado de los constantes estornudos y la picazón en su garganta.

Idiota, idiota, ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando se le ocurrió seguir a Harry hasta el tejado? ¿Realmente había estado tan ebrio? 

Al parecer Liam le había oído, ya que acudió a su rescate con un plato de sopa caliente, un par de pastillas y el termómetro sólo para descartar que tuviera fiebre. Luego de acabarse la sopa, su amigo le mandó a bañar, ya que apestaba, mientras él buscaba en internet el tren más próximo.

— Te estuvieron llamando.- le dijo Liam en cuanto hizo aparición en el comedor ya listo para partir.

— ¿Sí? ¿Quién? –preguntó yendo a la habitación por su móvil. Revisó la pantalla dando con dos llamadas perdidas de… Harry. ¿Qué quería ahora? Suspiró con pesadez y volvió al comedor.

— ¿Quién era? –preguntó su amigo mientras se sentaba frente al televisor.

— Número desconocido. –le mintió y Liam lo supo, pero no preguntaría. - ¿A qué hora sale el tren? –preguntó.

— Dentro de una hora. Estarás en Doncaster pasado el medio día. –aseguró.

— Genial. 

Liam también se dio una ducha y luego ambos partieron a la estación. El menor se quejó un par de veces de que tenía un leve dolor de cabeza, lo cual fue un gran error, ya que el oji-azul no dejó de molestarlo por su poca resistencia al alcohol y lo fácil que era emborracharlo. Louis aprovechó la oportunidad para preguntarle qué tal la había pasado y si había conocido a alguna chica linda. Liam, como siempre, le respondió con una sonrisa triste en los labios, sin embargo, no había estado solo, Zayn le había acompañado toda la noche.

Zayn… Louis no era idiota, algo quería Zayn con su amigo, y debía reconocer que no le parecía un mal tipo. 

— Ya llegará, amigo, ya llegará esa persona. –le dijo él acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto. Ninguna posición le era cómoda, debido al dolor de espalda. Liam asintió, sabiendo que eso era falso. Él moriría solo, lo supo desde que encontró a su primera y última novia junto al defensa del equipo de fútbol de secundaria. – Ya sabes, alguien tan inteligente como tú, alguien interesante, de buena apariencia, y… no lo sé, ¿cuál es tu fetiche? ¿Una enfermera? ¿Una profesora? ¿O quizás un bombero? ¡Siempre los has admirado! – Liam soltó una sonora carcajada ante las estúpidas ocurrencias de Louis. 

Una vez en la estación, ambos bajaron y fueron a retirar el boleto que Liam había reservado antes de salir. 

— Dale mis saludos a tu madre y dile que las cosas irán bien. –Louis sonrió sin ganas y abrazó a su amigo.

— Lo haré. Nos vemos mañana. –se separó y abordó. Dentro de unas horas estaría devuelta en Doncaster para cuidar de su madre e intentar amortiguar el golpe para sus hermanas.  
Jesús, ¿a quién engañaba? Él también necesitaba a su madre en ese momento. Necesitaba esa especie de retroalimentación, de cuidado mutuo, después de todo, él también estaba jodido. Bueno, ha estado jodido desde hacía un buen tiempo.  
Muy jodido.

 

~

Cinco mujeres le esperaban ansiosas en el andén con amplias sonrisas en sus rostros, pudo verlas apenas el tren llegó a la estación, así como también pudo ver un par de muchachos y supuso que debían ser los novios de Lottie y Fizzy. Bien, a esos dos chicos les esperaban largos interrogatorios.

En cuanto bajó, las gemelas corrieron a abrazarlo, apoderándose cada una de un lado de su cuerpo. 

— ¡Te extrañamos, Lou! –gritaban las niñas.

— Yo también las extrañé, pequeñas. –sonrió poniéndose a las altura de las chicas para besarles la frente. 

Charlotte y Félicité le abrazaron igualmente y le presentaron a sus novios, tal como él había supuesto. Sus nombres eran Aaron y Vincent, respectivamente.

Su madre le envolvió en un apretado abrazo mientras le susurraba una y otra vez lo agradecida que estaba de tenerlo allí. Él sólo le acariciaba la espalda y asentía. 

— Luces terrible. ¿Estás enfermo? –preguntó su madre poniendo una de sus manos en la frente de su hijo caminaban hasta el estacionamiento. Lottie y su novio habían ido en el auto de éste último, por lo que no había problemas de espacio. 

— Estoy bien. Un simple resfrío. Nada grave. –él le rodeó el cuello con el brazo y le besó la sien. 

Una vez en casa, Johannah mandó a las gemelas a ordenar sus habitaciones, al tiempo que sus otras dos hermanas se despedían de Aaron y Vincent en la puerta, probablemente para que él no pudiera torturarlos con el interrogatorio. 

Sonrió ante ese último pensamiento y acompañó a su madre a la cocina para ayudarle con el almuerzo. Ella le indicó que tomara un caramelo de miel de la gran fuente que había en una esquina de la cocina.

— ¿Qué tal va todo? –preguntó tímido mientras probaba un dulce.

— Uhm, relativamente bien.- Mentía, él sabía que lo hacía, así que no dudó en mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Ella suspiró. – Intento que las cosas vayan bien para las niñas. En serio lo intento, cariño, pero se hace difícil. –Jay mordió su labio inferior para contener las lágrimas.- Ellas preguntan por su padre y yo no sé qué decirles. – Louis se sintió pésimo al pensar que su madre sí sabía qué decir, ya que era la segunda vez que pasaba por esto. Su padre y ahora el padre de las chicas, también se habían ido.- No puedo creer que esté pasando otra vez. –susurró con una sonrisa triste.

— Tranquila, mamá. –susurró.

— Temo que ustedes acaben como yo, ¿sabes? –hablaba en susurro. – No quiero que acaben teniendo familias que poco a poco se desmoronan, Dios, lo siento tanto. –lamentó otra vez. Louis se acercó para abrazarla. – Hago lo mejor que puedo, Louis, pero parece no funcionar. Es como si todas mis relaciones vinieran con fecha de vencimiento. –Louis apretó sus labios. Con un demonio, él creía exactamente lo mismo que su madre estaba diciendo.

— Ma’, escúchame bien, ¿sí? Lo has hecho maravilloso. Las chicas son felices, yo soy feliz, no hay nada que tengas que lamentar. También eres humana, no puedes pretender que todo esté bien todo el tiempo, porque simplemente no puede ser así. –Le besó la frente. – Vamos, deja las lágrimas. Puede que las cosas se arreglen o quizás hay alguien más esperando por ti. –con su dedo índice limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas de su madre. 

— Eres el mejor hijo que hubiese deseado tener, ¿sabías? Estoy orgullosa de ser tu madre, siempre lo he estado. –Esas palabras le dolían en el alma. ¿Por qué? Porque su madre no tenía idea del desastre que tenía dentro, de lo jodida que estaba su vida, de lo mucho que él se odiaba a sí mismo por no estar a la altura de todo lo que tenía.- Bien, ya es suficiente de mí. Entonces… -habló su madre mientras respiraba hondo para normalizar su respiración. Él la miró confundido.- ¿Cómo se llama? –Él abrió y cerró su boca como un pez fuera del agua. Johannah rió.- Soy tu madre, sé que algo te pasa. Sé que no sólo estás aquí por mí y tus hermanas. Necesitabas venir. –aseguró ella y Louis soltó un suspiro derrotado.

— No. –Sentenció.- Es decir, sí, es cierto, necesitaba estar en casa, pero no vine para hablar sobre eso… -hizo una mueca.

— Está bien, lo entiendo, cariño. Espero que las cosas vayan bien. – Él se mordió el labio. ¿Qué ocurriría si le contara a su madre sobre todo lo que ha pasado con Thomas? ¿Qué le diría ella? Ellos no se conocían, el chico jamás accedió a conocer a su familia y eso que Louis prácticamente le había rogado. – Cielo, tu móvil está sonando. –pestañó repetidas veces y sacó su móvil del bolsillo para encontrarse con un mensaje de Harry.

“Hey, Lou, ¿tienes skype?”, leyó el oji-azul en la pantalla. 

“¿Quién no tiene?”, respondió y a los pocos segundos, su móvil comenzó a vibrar indicando una nueva llamada.

— ¿Hola? –caminó hacia la sala de estar.

— Hey, Lou, necesito que me agregues a tu cuenta, tengo algo que mostrarte. Te la enviaré por mensaje. ¡Nos vemos! –dijo rápidamente con voz ronca. Él también se había resfriado. 

— ¿Qué? Harry ni siquiera tengo mi lap… -la llamada se cortó. Probablemente esa había sido la llamada más corta que había tenido en su vida. 

Un nuevo mensaje llegó con la cuenta del menor. Suspiró y buscó a Lottie para pedirle su laptop, encerrarse en la que solía ser su habitación y así agregar a Harry. ¿Por qué simplemente no le enviaba un mensaje diciéndole que no podía, qué estaba ocupado? No, en cambio estaba frente a la pantalla de la laptop de su hermana, a punto de contestar una videollamada del oji-verde. 

— Hey, Lou. – le sonrió ampliamente. 

— ¡¿Harry, qué haces?! –oyeron una voz, la cual Louis identificó como la de Clark.

— ¡Nada, voy en un momento! –Respondió de igual manera.- Hola de nuevo. –saludó con una tonta sonrisita.

— Hey. –Louis desvió su mirada de Harry, notando que se encontraba en la calle. - ¿Dónde estás? –le preguntó con notable curiosidad. - ¿A qué se debe… esto? 

— ¿Recuerdas algo de nuestra conversación de anoche? –inquirió de vuelta.

— Uhm… ¿algo? – dijo un tanto avergonzado. Quizá había dicho alguna estupidez que le iba a costar caro, o tal vez había hecho algo de lo cual se arrepentiría. Sin quererlo se mordió el labio inferior.

— Quizás esto pueda refrescar tu memoria. –Harry desvió la cámara de lo que Louis pensó podría ser un tablet o quizá su propio móvil, mostrándole una de sus obras arquitectónicas favoritas: La Puerta de Alcalá. Sus ojos se iluminaron y una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? –se encontraba tan conmocionado que no podía formular la pregunta correcta. 

— Anoche me dijiste que te gustaría conocer algunos lugares, así que… -Louis sólo lo oyó, ya que la cámara seguía fija en la Puerta mientras se seguía acercando, logrando que el oji-azul notara un par de detalles. 

— Dios, es muy… oh, no lo puedo creer. - El oji-azul no podía ocultar su emoción, lo cual hizo que Harry se sintiera enormemente satisfecho. -¡Espera, voy por mis lentes! –Exclamó levantándose de la cama para buscar su bolso, del cual extrajo rápidamente su lentes para volver a la laptop.- Listo- anunció viendo a Harry que le miraba divertido para luego desviar la cámara nuevamente. 

— Te quedan bien los lentes.- oyó la ronca voz del oji-verde. Prefirió ignorar el comentario.

— Es el estilo neoclásico en su máxima expresión. Francesco Sabatini hizo un trabajo perfecto. –comentó mirando los detalles de la Puerta.

— Okay, no sé de qué estás hablando, pero genial que te haya gustado. –Harry volvió a la cámara mirándole con una gran sonrisa. 

— Esta obra le pertenece a Francesco Sabatini. Fue construida para los viajeros que antiguamente entraban a la ciudad, provenientes de Francia y otros sectores. Dime por favor que por lo menos sabes que existen otras tres puertas. –Harry negó con sus mejillas infladas, como si en realidad estuviera orgulloso de ser un ignorante. Louis negó con una amable sonrisa en el rostro. – Bueno, tú sabes de signos y cosas astrales, yo sé un poco de arquitectura. –rió.

— Así es, pero repito: me alegra que te haya gustado. ¿Qué tal si me tomas unas fotos? –Preguntó gracioso, mientras Louis le miraba incrédulo.- Vamos, ve por tu cámara y yo posaré para ti. –El oji-azul soltó una carcajada genuina, que hizo que Harry se sintiera bien. Era genial hacer sentir bien a Louis, y hacerlo sonreír o reír, podía convertirse, sin duda alguna, en uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. 

— Estás loco. –señaló cediendo ante la petición, yendo hacia su bolso para sacar la cámara que había llevado consigo.

— Creo que es ya me lo dijiste ayer. –rió Harry.

— Bien… posa. – El oji-verde alejó la cámara de él y sonrió ampliamente mientras se aseguraba que se viera una buena parte de la Puerta. 

Hizo distintas muecas que provocaron que el castaño riera sonoramente, despertando la curiosidad de las gemelas que se encontraban en la habitación contigua, quienes salieron de su habitación para posar su oreja en la puerta del cuarto de su hermano y oír qué ocurría. Jay les tenía estrictamente prohibido hacer eso, pero ellas eran muy curiosas. Oyeron a su hermano hablar con otro chico y rieron cómplices; ellas sabían de la sexualidad de su hermano y estaban orgullosas de él, así que si Louis tenía un novio, ellas estarían encantadas de conocerlo.

— Eres un imbécil. –rió el oji-azul mirando las fotos que había tomado.

— Hey, basta de insultos. –se quejó el oji-verde. 

— Harry, hora de irnos. –se oyó una tercera voz que hizo que Louis levantara la vista para encontrarse con un oji-verde haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

— Ve a trabajar, ya has perdido suficiente tiempo. –las carcajadas dulces desaparecieron, dando paso a una amarga sonrisa.

— ¿A esto llamas perder el tiempo? Estás mal de la cabeza, amigo, hazte ver. –intentó bromear.

— ¡Styles, ya deja eso! –la misma voz le regañó.

— Ya, me tengo que ir. Espero haberte divertido un rato.- Louis no respondió.- Que estés bien.

— Tú igual. Y ya sabes… -gesticuló con sus brazos ante la atenta mirada el menor.- gracias. –susurró.

— No hay de qué y, oye, Louis… -le llamó y no prosiguió hasta que los orbes azules del castaño se encontraron con los suyos.- no olvides sonreír, te sienta muy bien. –en ese momento, Louis Tomlinson sintió que sus mejillas tomaron color y fue algo jodidamente incómodo ya que no recordaba la última vez que alguien había logrado eso.- Ahora sí, adiós. 

Harry no esperó una respuesta y cortó, dejándolo como idiota mirando la pantalla de la laptop para luego levantarse rápidamente. Las pequeñas lo oyeron levantarse de la cama y volvieron rápidamente a su habitación. Louis corrió hasta el baño, lugar en el cual se miró al espejo, notando lo que ya eran sólo huellas de un sonrojo. Se espantó un poco y bebió agua en exceso, logrando ahogarse, desatando un ataque de tos que no era para nada conveniente en ese momento. 

Volvió a su habitación y se lanzó a la cama con los brazos extendidos mientras intentaba calmar su aún acelerada respiración.

En un intento desesperado por despejar su cabeza, recordó lo que Carrie le había encargado: La diseñadora le había pedido que le ayudara con ideas nuevas para la pasarela y la ambientación del lugar en el cual se llevaría a cabo el desfile de la próxima colección porque sabía que Louis estaba bastante relacionado con la arquitectura, y la moda, claramente. Además confiaba en que el oji-azul haría un buen trabajo.

A Louis siempre le había gustado todo lo que tuviera que ver con el arte, se le daba de forma natural.

Decidió repasar los bocetos que habían estado haciendo y entonces su madre le llamó para indicarle que el almuerzo estaba listo.

— ¿Quién te llamo, cielo? –preguntó su madre con inocencia. 

— Un amigo del trabajo.

— ¡Un amigo que le dijo que se veía guapo cuando sonreía! –soltó Phoebe mientras su hermana intentaba taparle la boca. Louis sintió que su rostro ardía mientras todas estallaban en sonoras carcajadas.

— ¡¿Cómo se llama, Louis?! –chilló Félicité.

— ¿Es un modelo? ¡Oh, Dios, es un modelo! –Lottie se llevó las manos a la boca.

— ¡Entonces debe ser guapo! –Louis luchó para no ahogarse con la comida. Casi había olvidado lo terrible que era vivir rodeado de mujeres.

— ¿Cómo se llama, Lou? –insistió su madre.

— No es nadie importante. Es sólo un amigo, ya les dije. No sé por qué arman un escándalo de la nada. –intentó parecer enojado.- Y ustedes, ¿qué les he dicho de oír conversaciones ajenas? Eso no se hace. –las pequeñas parecieron avergonzadas.

— Lo sentimos. –dijeron al unísono.

Fingió molestia mientras todas seguían riendo por lo bajo, cuchicheando sobre quién podría ser este chico que había hablado con el oji-azul. Estuvo a punto de gritarles que dejaran eso, que era incómodo, pero sabía que sería inútil. Conocía demasiado bien a cada miembro de su familia.

— ¿Tiene algo que ver con tu resfrío? –preguntó Johannah y estuvo a punto de morir ahogado otra vez. Una mirada cargada de furia fue todo lo que su madre necesitó para saber que ya no tenía que seguir preguntando.- Está bien, lo siento. 

Suspiró y se concentró en que sus mejillas dejaran de estar color escarlata. 

~

Zayn estaba aburrido. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo grande que era el apartamento hasta ese momento en el que se encontraba solo en él. Ya había hablado con Harry apenas éste había llegado a Madrid, había almorzado una de aquellas comidas que están listas en tres minutos y había visto el partido del Manchester United contra el Arsenal, el cual había dejado antes de que acabara, porque su equipo estaba perdiendo y eso lo ponía de mal humor.

Así que estaba en el balcón fumando, pensando qué podía hacer, aún tenía todo una tarde y una noche por delante. Y una semana entera en realidad. Estaría solo una semana y esa no era para nada una idea que le agradara. 

“Zayn, te dejé una lista de cosas que hacer, ve por ella y por favor, no mueras durante esta semana, H.”, leyó en la pantalla de su móvil. Sonrió.

A veces pensaba que pasar tanto tiempo con Harry, había creado alguna especie de conexión mental, ya que no podía explicarse de otra manera las llamadas o mensajes que le llegaban de la nada cuando se encontraban separados y justamente pensando en el otro.

Ese debía ser otro nivel de amistad o algo así.

Tomó la lista y leyó cosas que le hicieron sonreír, tales como ventilar su habitación porque odiaba el olor a encierro, regar a Romeo y Julieta, el cactus y el ficus que Harry había comprado porque había leído que las plantas eras indispensables en los hogares (Harry era jodidamente romántico y Shakespeare era algo así como su héroe nacional); hacer el aseo por lo menos dos veces a la semana aunque él “no viera nada sucio”; que no dejara la loza acumulada para cuando él llegara o tendría que comprar una nueva, y que no olvidara hacer las compras porque ya casi no había nada en la despensa.

Zayn pensó que el último recordatorio era un buen punto de partida, así que tomó las llaves y salió camino al supermercado.

Recorrió los pasillos sin mucho entusiasmo hasta que a lo lejos le pareció ver una silueta conocida, se acercó rápidamente, notando que se trataba de Liam.

— Liam, hey. –le llamó. 

— Hola, Zayn. –le contestó con esa tan amable sonrisa que tanto le gustaba. - ¿Haciendo las compras del mes? –inquirió.

— Algo así. ¿Tú también? 

— Así es, además estaba aburrido. Louis se fue el fin de semana a casa de su madre en Doncaster, así que necesito matar el tiempo. –explicó.

— Sé exactamente cómo te sientes. Estoy en la misma situación. – Liam rió.

— Y hablando de eso… estarás solo toda la semana, ¿verdad? –preguntó el castaño mientras avanzaba buscando el pasillo de los lácteos.

— Sí, será una semana muy aburrida. –dijo echándole un vistazo desinteresado a los productos de aquella sección.

— ¿Qué tal si vas algunos días a casa con nosotros? Para que no te aburras y…

— ¡Me encantaría! –Exclamó con entusiasmo.- Es decir, claro, sería genial. –Liam asintió.

— Creo que esto es lo último. –dijo alzando una bolsa de algo que no alcanzó a captar para luego tirarla al carrito. – ¿Por qué no me das tu número? Así podemos ponernos en contacto y planear algo. –señaló enseñándole su móvil, el cual el moreno tomó, tecleando rápidamente su número. 

— Dame el tuyo también.- imitó a Liam y éste guardó su número en el móvil.

— Listo. Nos vemos pronto, entonces. –señaló.

— Seguro. –Aceptó con una gran sonrisa.- Que estés bien. ¡Conduce con cuidado! –habló viendo el chico avanzar en dirección a las cajas.

— Gracias, cuídate también. –se volteó para dedicarle una última sonrisa y posteriormente seguir avanzando.

El moreno se le quedó mirando hasta que ya no estuvo dentro de su campo visual y entonces sonrió victorioso. 

“Adivina con quiénes pasaré la próxima semana… ¡Gracias por irte!”, escribió un texto para el oji-verde, cuya respuesta no tardó en llegar.

“¿Liam y Louis? ¡Aprovéchalo, tigre!”, Zayn no pudo evitar reír ante el apodo. 

“Que no te quepa duda de que así será”, respondió sin dejar de sonreír, mientras volvía a las compras.

~

Louis y Johannah yacían en la cama matrimonial con un tazón de té cada uno. Era un triste escenario y Louis pensó que jamás compraría una cama matrimonial. Nunca nada duraba lo suficiente, y él no quería pensar en irse a dormir a una cama enorme, fría y vacía, que sólo le haría sentir más miserable.

El oji-azul estaba tapado hasta el cuello, ya que a lo largo del día, su resfrío había emporado. Veían el maratón de “How I met your mother”, que le hacía reír, causándole un leve dolor en la garganta.

¿Harry estaría igual que él o peor? ¿Sería un impedimento para el desfile? Si fuera así, lo lamentaría por él. Pensó en escribirle para preguntar qué tal se encontraba, pero se arrepintió en cuanto tomó el móvil entre sus manos. 

— ¿En serio no vas a decirme quién es el chico? –preguntó su madre mientras pasaban comerciales en la televisión.

— No es nadie importante, de verdad. Además… -suspiró.- sigo atado a Thomas de alguna manera.

— ¿Todavía? Cielo, han pasado bastantes meses ya desde que terminaron. De hecho, tampoco me quisiste hablar de aquella ruptura por lo que he de suponer fue algo muy feo lo que pasó. –Louis permaneció en silencio.- ¿Qué pasa, amor?

— Nada, ma’, no te preocupes. –él le besó en la mejilla y se acomodó en la cama. – Estoy cansado, me dormiré. –anunció dándole la espalda a su progenitora. 

— Está bien, buenas noches. –sintió la mano de su madre acariciarle el cabello, algo que le hacía relajarse tanto, que no tardaría nada en caer rendido entre los brazos de Morfeo. Estaba quedándose dormido cuando su móvil vibró bajo la almohada, sobresaltándolo.

“Que duermas bien, y no olvides sonreír. H”

Louis leyó con apenas un ojo medio abierto y sonrió con ironía. Estaba enfermo, en cama, con su garganta adolorida, todo por culpa de ese chiquillo de ojos verdes que además le pedía que sonriera. 

_Harry pedía demasiado._

*:


	7. Brand New Day [#7]

_They said they’ll keep me here_  
 _But I couldn’t do another year_  
 _I said I’ll see you soon_  
 _Because I whistle to a different tune_

 

La semana de Louis había sido relajada. En la revista no había tenido demasiado trabajo, porque todos estaban pendientes de lo que sucedía en Madrid para actualizar con fotografías que John, el otro fotógrafo y quien había tenido la oportunidad de viajar, enviaba para estar al día en los artículos y así cubrir de manera eficiente toda la semana de la moda. 

Así que todos los días se desocupaba un poco antes, ya que sólo tenía unas cortas sesiones del especial otoño-invierno para ese mes. Para su mala suerte, se había topado con un par de chicos con los cuales había tenido algo –a Louis no le gustaba pensar en ellos como cosa de una noche, porque eso sería degradarlos a ellos y a sí mismo, por lo que prefería decir que tuvieron algo- , modelos, claro, y bueno, también con uno de sus agentes. Sintió vergüenza, pero fueron amables con él, aunque Louis podía ver el cinismo y la hipocresía detrás de esas miradas que aparentaban inocencia. Tal vez rencor y enojo también, gracias a las llamadas que prometió y nunca realizó. 

De todas maneras no tenía nada que reclamar, él agradecía esa actitud, ya que no quería recordar nada de lo que alguna vez había sido, porque le dolía ver lo que otros habían hecho de él y cómo no había sido capaz de superarlo y en lugar de ello, continuar viviendo una vida que no le gustaba en lo absoluto, por lo que, que ellos hicieran como si nunca se hubiesen conocido, le daba un gran alivio. 

Excepto por… Jason, un chico de dieciocho años, bastante más alto que él, de cabello ondulado color miel y ojos avellana. 

— Hey, Lou. –le había llamado con esa amable sonrisa en el rostro.- ¿Te parece si nos tomamos un café luego del trabajo? –No era la primera vez que el chico le invitaba a salir, de hecho, luego de la noche que pasaron juntos, Jason lo había buscado. Era el único que lo había hecho, pero obviamente él lo había enviado lejos. No se habían visto desde hacía un tiempo, y el chico era una buena persona, pero a Louis no le parecía una buena idea. 

— Quizás otro día. –rehuyó ante la mirada decepcionada de Jason. 

— Claro, espero verte pronto de nuevo.- Los brazos del chico se apoderaron de su cintura y su rostro descansó en el hueco entre su hombro y su cabeza. Se sintió incómodo, era demasiada cercanía y eso a Louis no le gustaba para nada, pero de todas maneras logró dar un par de palmaditas en la espalda del modelo. 

— Sí, nos vemos. –Y en realidad él esperaba no tener que verlo nunca más. 

Louis sonrió sintiéndose mal consigo mismo por ser un idiota, pero, ¡vamos! Sería mucho mejor para el mismo Jason que no se volvieran a ver. Era sólo un niño, amable y cortés, demasiado bueno para él. Probablemente el oji-avellana había sido el único que le había inspirado confianza y seguridad, pero él no estaba demasiado seguro de poder entablar una relación con alguien así. Louis lo había pensado, Liam prácticamente le había obligado a hacerlo cuando vio que una vez por semana llegaban flores o chocolates al apartamento. Él tenía que admitir que era un bonito gesto de su parte, así que luego de una larga charla con su amigo, lo pensó y claramente llegó a la conclusión de que no podría. Estaba demasiado dañado como para siquiera intentar algo con Jason. Estaba casi seguro que él terminaría deñando al chico y eso no era justo. 

Y desde entonces lo evitaba por todos los medios posibles. Le gustaría poder ser su amigo, pero no sabía cómo aceptar o extender una invitación sin que se mal interpretara, por lo que prefería simplemente tomar distancia. 

Una vez más el miedo y la inseguridad marcando su vida, como siempre. 

Por otro lado, había ido a las oficinas de H&M para ver con Carrie el tema de los modelos y los atuendos que usarían en el desfile. Había quedado simplemente  
fascinado: las texturas, los colores de la ropa que habían utilizado para la nueva colección era maravillosa. Le gustaba, le encantaba y una vez más hubiera deseado nacer con el don de crear tan bellas prendas. Era todo un arte. 

El trabajo que Carrie le había encargado lo mantenía ocupado y eso era bueno. Ya había terminado la maqueta de la pasarela y la decoración del lugar, en la cual le había ayudado Alicia, encargada de ambientación y decoración, amiga de Carrie. Incluso Liam, Niall y Zayn habían contribuido con ideas. 

Oh, eso… Zayn había pasado prácticamente toda la semana en casa, ya que Liam lo había invitado, así que era bastante normal para él encontrarlo todos los días en el apartamento al llegar del trabajo. Era bastante obvio que no quería estar solo y que extrañaba a su amigo, incluso lo había oído un par de veces al teléfono –sin querer, obviamente- diciéndole a Harry que las plantas estaban tristes y que era su culpa así que debía volver pronto, lo que el oji-azul traducía como un “te extraño”. 

Algo que Louis no había pasado por alto, era la intensa mirada con la cual el moreno observaba a Liam. Era como si estuviera listo para lanzarse sobre él en cualquier momento. Y eso le causaba gracia porque Zayn no tenía ni la más mínima posibilidad con su amigo, aunque debía decir que estaba seguro de que si Liam bateara para ambos lados o fuera homosexual derechamente, probablemente, el moreno ya hubiese logrado su objetivo, pero… para mala suerte de Zayn, Liam era heterosexual. 

También se había enterado de que Niall estaba saliendo con la chica con la cual él y Harry le habían visto en la fiesta que había dado en su casa. Así que el oji-verde había ganado la apuesta, ya que él había sido quien apostó a que esa noche en casa del rubio no sería sólo sexo. 

Sonrió al recordar la apuesta, aunque no recordaba qué era lo que habían apostado. Quizá habían estado tan ebrios que ni siquiera habían acordado un premio o algo así. 

— ¡Jodida mierda, Liam! –oyó el marcado acento irlandés de Niall trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad. Pestañó varias veces hasta enfocar a los tres chicos frente al televisor: Zayn y Liam jugando FIFA, y Niall observándolos bebiendo cerveza. 

No se había dado cuenta en qué momento su hogar se había vuelto algo así como el centro de reuniones. Quizás el hecho de que Niall y Liam tuvieran una semana relajada luego de todos los exámenes, y que Zayn no tuviera nada mejor en lo que gastar tiempo, ayudaba a que estas juntas se hicieran casi a diario. 

El irlandés llegaba con una guitarra y se ponía a tocar canciones cursis mientras Liam le seguía y Zayn sólo los observaba sonriendo. Niall incentivaba al moreno a que cantara, ya que supuestamente lo había oído y lo hacía muy bien, pero Zayn siempre se negaba diciendo que no sabía ninguna de esas canciones que ellos cantaban.  
Inevitablemente se preguntó si esto se repetiría una vez que Harry volviera. 

— ¿Cuándo vuelve Harry? –aquello se escapó de los labios de Louis, provocando su incomodidad, ya que estaba junto a los otros tres chicos y sabía que había sido una pregunta muy inoportuna. Sin embargo, lo ignoró e hizo como si no notara las miradas cómplices que intercambiaron. 

— Mañana por la mañana. –le respondió Zayn aguantando una molesta risita. 

— Es mejor que nos vayamos si queremos comer y pasar a comprar el regalo de mis padres antes de la carrera. –dijo Niall levantándose del sillón. 

— Sí, tienes razón. –le concedió el moreno.- Louis, ¿seguro que no quieres venir? – inquirió Zayn por cuarta vez. 

— Seguro. Aún tengo que arreglar algunos detalles. –señaló sin despegar su vista de la maqueta. 

— Bien, sabes que cualquier cosa nos puedes llamar, si cambias de opinión y eso. –dijo Liam acercándose para darle un abrazo de despedida. 

— Claro, que se diviertan. –se despidió de los chicos con su mano alzada y ellos le devolvieron el gesto. 

Una vez se encontró solo, disfrutó unos minutos del silencio que hacía tantos días no tenía. A Louis le gustaba el ruido, el caos, la vida, pero había momentos en los que necesitaba oírse solamente a sí mismo, aunque en realidad aquellos momentos eran muy pocos. Éste era uno de esos, necesitaba pensar claramente y fijarse en todos los detalles que se le pudieran haber escapado del trabajo que le había sido encargado. 

Fue hasta la cocina para preparar un té, despejar su mente y así pulir los últimos detalles. 

 

~ 

 

El haber pasado casi una semana prácticamente conviviendo con Liam, le había servido bastante para conocer más al chico, lo cual agradecía, ya que se había enterado de unas cuantas cosas que le podrían servir para invitarlo a salir en el futuro. Había descubierto, por ejemplo, que le gustaban mucho las películas infantiles y que su favorita era la trilogía de Toy Story, incluso Louis le había dicho que cada vez que Liam veía la tercera película, lloraba, pero que lo mataría si se enteraba que él había revelado tal información. Igualmente sabía que le gustaba reparar cosas, cocinar y probar comidas extranjeras (quizás algún día podría prepararle comida árabe, aunque jamás en su vida hubiese cocinado nada muy elaborado). Claramente era todo un caballero, de esos que gustaban abrir la puerta del auto a las chicas y acomodarles las sillas cuando salían a cenar. Esas cosas no las haría con él, era obvio, pero de todas maneras le encantaba que fuera así. 

Oh, y también se había enterado que cuando pequeño soñaba con ser bombero. La sola imagen que podía crear en su cabeza de Liam con un traje de bombero, le hacía sentir como un adolescente hormonal. 

Sin embargo, debía reconocer que quizá se estaba involucrando demasiado. Se había dado cuenta hacía un par de noches cuando se había despertado durante la madrugada repitiendo artículos del Código Civil que Liam había tenido que aprender para un examen.  
Eso era simplemente enfermo. 

Aquel día decidieron acompañar al irlandés a dar una vuelta al centro comercial para ver qué podía darle de regalo a sus padres en su aniversario número treinta, para luego pasar a comer y finalmente dirigirse a una de las carreras del moreno. Sería la primera vez que Liam estaría envuelto en algo ilegal, y eso le tenía nervioso y ansioso. 

— Te lo digo en serio, hombre. Esa chica estaba mal de la cabeza. Nadie podría dejar a alguien como tú. ¡Es simplemente ilógico! –decía Niall con la boca llena de comida, mientas el castaño sonreía tímidamente. 

Habían estado hablando sobre sus respectivas vidas amorosas, y Liam, para su mala suerte, había sido el primero en hablar al respecto, contando con tristeza lo que le había ocurrido hacía bastantes años atrás. 

— Obviamente todo aquello me hizo mierda, pero el tiempo pasa y ya estoy viejo para sentir rencor por asuntos que ocurrieron en mi adolescencia. –señaló con una sonrisa que Zayn, sabía, intentaba ocultar algo, dando un miserable resultado. 

¡¿Cómo no involucrarse con un chico como Liam?! Por favor que alguien le explicara cómo un chico así seguía soltero. Era atento, amable, cortés, guapo e inteligente, por favor que alguien le explicara qué clase de estúpida era aquella chica que lo había dejado en secundaria. 

Oh, Dios, si seguía escuchándose a sí mismo pensar de esa manera, acabaría vomitando. Demasiado romanticismo para Zayn Malik. 

— Sí… probablemente muchas veces lo has oído, pero ya llegará la persona indicada. – habló Zayn en lo que fue más un susurro. 

— Oh, Malik, desearía haber tenido una cámara para inmortalizar este momento. ¿Tú hablando de “la persona indicada”? Oh, mi Dios, esto es extraño. –rió el rubio, seguido de Liam. 

— No molestes. –bufó con una sonrisa. El móvil del irlandés vibró. 

— Chicos, debo irme. Mis padres llegaron antes de lo esperado y tengo una cena familiar improvisada, ya saben. –dijo levantándose y cogiendo su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla. – Ten. –le extendió a Zayn un fajo de dinero.- Ya sabes qué hacer con él. – Sonrió ampliamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo.- ¡Que se duplique, campeón! –Le palmeó el hombro.- Nos vemos, Liam, espero lo disfrutes. –dicho eso, dejó el lugar. 

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, como si la conexión que tenían se limitara sólo a Niall, pero sabían que no era así. Estos días juntos, les habían servido para conocerse mejor y comenzar una amistad. Sin embargo, Zayn no podía hablar porque mantenía una lucha interna, y es que aún no podía creer que Liam le pudiera hacer sentir lo que sentía. Era ilógico, a Zayn le gustaba la gente desadaptada, grosera, ruda, viciosa, nunca pensó que podría gustarle alguien como Liam. 

Bueno, nunca había conocido alguien como Liam. 

— ¿En qué piensas? –le preguntó con aquella cálida sonrisa a la que ya se había acostumbrado. Zayn deseaba que alguien llegara y lo golpeara muy fuerte para que de  
una vez por todas, dejara de fijarse en el tipo de sonrisa que el chico frente a él esbozaba. 

— En que te mereces a la mejor persona del mundo. – Estúpido, estúpido Zayn Malik.- Quiero decir –tosió acomodándose en la silla. – todo lo que ocurrió con esta chica fue horrible, así que, no lo sé, debe haber algo mejor para ti. –en todo momento evitó el contacto visual, centrándose en lo maravillosa que era la botella de coca-cola con la que sus dedos nerviosos jugueteaban. 

— Creo que ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que me han dicho eso. –rió sin ganas.- De todas maneras, no creo que sea así. Probablemente acabaré en algún parque pasando el día alimentando palomas. –dijo sin dejar de sonreír y por primera vez, Zayn quiso golpearlo por decir tal estupidez. 

— ¿Cómo puedes pensar así? Son tonterías. –dijo con notable molestia. 

— Hey, tranquilo, amigo. –le sonrió. – Basta de mí, ¿qué hay de ti? –inquirió. 

— Nada. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros. 

— Vamos, Zayn. ¿Sales con alguien? 

— No, jamás he salido con alguien. –contestó sin darle demasiada importancia. – Creo que nunca me ha gustado alguien demasiado como para pedirle formalmente ser mi pareja o algo así. 

— ¿Nadie? Debe ser muy difícil llegar a tu corazón, entonces.- El tono de Liam era gracioso. Si tan sólo supieras, Liam, pensó. 

— No, no lo creo. –Sonrió inconscientemente.- He tenido muchas parejas sexuales, eso sí.- Por segunda vez supo que eso no tendría que haber salido de sus labios. Estalló en una carcajada nerviosa. – Es broma, exagero. –intentó arreglar su situación, logrando que Liam asintiera comprensivo. 

Zayn intentó no hablar demasiado al respecto, ya que por lo tarado que era, probablemente también acabaría diciendo que él y Harry follaban algunas veces y eso no lo beneficiaría en nada. Bueno, a ninguno de los dos, aunque no estaba cien por ciento seguro de que el oji-verde quisiera algo con Louis. De todas maneras, ese pequeñísimo detalle no debía escapar de sus labios por ningún motivo. 

Como pudo logró cambiar el tema, aunque no a uno que le gustara en particular. Liam había estado preguntando por su familia y él como podía, le esquivaba, pero en este momento era eso o seguir hablando de su encubierta vida sexual. Así que le contó que su hogar había sido un desastre desde que él podía recordar, por lo que luego de recibir una paliza por parte de su padre una noche en la que llegó ebrio, decidió tomar sus cosas y salir. Tan sólo tenía quince años. Le costó un mundo encontrar trabajo ya que no sabía hacer nada más que arreglos mecánicos, gracias a que su familia poseía un taller automotriz. Un tipo lo contrató, comenzó a ganar dinero y entonces compró su propia motocicleta, y un día un chico lo invitó a participar en carreras clandestinas. 

— Esa es mi vida. Ya sabes cómo conocí a Harry y… -en ese mismo momento, el móvil del moreno comenzó a sonar. 

— Hey, Zayn. –era el oji-verde. – ¿Dónde estás? –preguntó. 

— ¿Qué? –preguntó gracioso. 

— Llegué antes de lo esperado, ¡sorpresa! –exclamó desde el otro lado de la línea. 

— ¿Es en serio? ¿Estás en casa? 

— Sí, quise darte una sorpresa, pero ya ves. ¿Dónde estás? –repitió. 

— Comiendo algo con Liam, luego iremos a la carrera, ¿vienes? –preguntó. 

— ¿Estás con Liam? ¿Cómo es eso? ¿De qué me perdí? Oh, Dios, me voy una semana y ya estás saliendo con Liam. ¿Qué está pasando en este mundo? –dijo dramáticamente. 

— No seas idiota, ¿vienes o no? –repitió. 

— ¿Dónde está Louis? –averiguó en cambio. Zayn sonrió con malicia. 

— Solo en el apartamento. –Liam le miró curioso. 

— Oh, ya veo… dame a Liam. –pidió. 

El moreno le pasó su móvil al castaño y posteriormente escuchó cómo éste se negaba a que fuera a molestar al oji-azul al apartamento ya que se encontraba demasiado ocupado. Zayn sabía que Harry debía estar insistiendo tanto en que le dijera qué podía llevar para cenar, que Liam terminaría cediendo. 

No hizo falta demasiado para que eso ocurriera. 

— Entiende que probablemente ni siquiera te abra la puerta. Louis es así, no le gusta que lo molesten. –Trataba de explicar.- Pero… sí, si tengo llaves del apartamento. ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no te las daré! –El moreno reía por lo bajo.- Okay, Harry, okay, sushi y vino. Sí, eso le gusta, pero no me culpes a mí si no te abre la puerta. Te lo advertí. Está bien, de nada. –una sonrisa tiró de sus labios y le devolvió el móvil a Zayn, quien cortó.- Es muy insistente. 

— No tienes idea. –se rió notando la mueca en el rostro de Liam. Muy en el fondo, sabía que estaba de acuerdo y contento, con el hecho de que Harry fuera a visitar a Louis. 

— Sinceramente, espero que le abra la puerta. 

 

~ 

 

¿Sushi? Harry jamás en la vida había comprado sushi y se espantó un poco al notar que, al parecer, debía comer con palillos. Algo le decía que pasaría vergüenza esa noche durante la cena. Compró vino y luego emprendió rumbo a casa del oji-azul. 

Tocó el timbre un par de veces y no hubo respuesta. 

— ¿Louis? –Decidió golpear la puerta.- Louis, soy Harry. Liam me advirtió que quizá no abrirías la puerta, lo cual sería muy descortés de tu parte, ya que traje la… -en ese momento la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un castaño sin zapatos, vestido con unos pantalones negros holgados y un sweater gris que parecía un par de tallas más grandes que la suya. Lo miraba un tanto confundido a través de los lentes. 

— Zayn me dijo que llegabas mañana. –fue lo primero que atinó a decir. Harry le sonrió de medio lado y asintió. 

— Se suponía que así sería, pero insistí mucho para poder volver hoy. Quise darle una sorpresa a Zayn, pero anda por ahí con Liam, así que como supe que estabas solo… – Louis no respondió.- ¿Me vas a dejar pasar o comeremos aquí? –dijo divertido. 

— Oh… sí, sí, claro, pasa. –invitó. 

Los orbes verdes de Harry se pasearon por el departamento, notando un gran desorden alrededor de una maqueta que se encontraba sobre la mesa del comedor. Louis ordenó la mesa, dejando la maqueta y todos los demás materiales en un solo lado de ésta, para que así Harry lograra acomodar las cosas que había llevado.  
Harry escuchó la música proveniente del equipo y se volteó a ver a Louis con indignación. 

— ¿The Black Keys? Tienes que estar jodiendo. –dijo sacando su iPod.- Pero que cosa tan mala, ¿cómo puedes escuchar esto? 

— ¿Qué…? ¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó un confundido oji-azul. 

— Lo que estás escuchando. –señaló sin siquiera mirarlo mientras intentaba conectar su iPod al equipo. 

— Ni siquiera estaba prestando atención, en realidad. –bufó. Luego de unos segundos de silencio comenzaron a sonar suaves acordes de una guitarra. 

— Mucho mejor. –dijo con una amplia sonrisa.- Mumford and Sons. 

— Eso es tan… indie. –se burló con una corta risita.- Como sea, escucha, Harry, yo … - Louis se rascó la cabeza. – estoy ocupado. –susurró como si lo lamentara. 

— Ya lo sé, pero podemos cenar, así te relajas un rato y luego continúas. –dijo como si fuera un muy buen plan, y en realidad lo era, pero Louis no creía lo mismo. 

— ¿Qué tal si mejor yo termino y tú… comes si quieres? –intentó. El menor creyó que si esa era la única forma de quedarse, entonces lo haría. 

No tenía hambre aún, por lo que decidió sentarse en silencio mientras veía a Louis ordenar recortes de ropa en una carpeta en blanco. Le fue imposible preguntar, pero el mayor fue capaz de captar la muda pregunta y le explicó que Carrie le había pedido ayuda con una nueva pasarela y la organización en general, y antes de que Harry le preguntara por qué se lo había pedido a él, Louis le contó que siempre le gustó el diseño y la alta costura, y que si bien H&M no era precisamente un gran exponente dentro de esa área, le gustaba aprender. 

Luego de aquella explicación, se quedó en silencio, observando a Louis. Notó lo delicadas, tersas y pequeñas que se veían sus manos, y cómo las venas resaltaban bajo la dorada piel que le era expuesta hasta la altura del codo. Su rostro estaba tenso, marcando aún más sus rasgos, como si nada de lo que hiciera le convenciera realmente. El cabello castaño estaba completamente despeinado por la cantidad de veces que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza desordenándolo. Sus orbes azules iban y venían inquietos de un lado a otro, y sus finos labios permanecían herméticamente cerrados. 

Harry pensó que Louis era de aquellas personas a las cuales podías sentarte a admirar en silencio y simplemente disfrutar de lo fascinantes que eran. 

Sus observaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando su estómago rugió, por lo que decidió sacar la pequeña bandeja de plástico de la bolsa junto a los palillos. Se detuvo a mirar los palillos un momento y los acomodó torpemente entre sus dedos para luego intentar tomar una pieza de sushi, la cual resbaló. Louis lo miró y una sonrisa tiró de las comisuras de sus labios. 

— Nunca has comido sushi, ¿verdad? –El oji-azul cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras lo miraba divertido. 

— No. –negó lentamente. 

— Dame acá. –Louis se quitó los lentes y los dejó sobre la mesa, luego se puso frente a él y tomó el otro par de palillos para enseñarle al menor cómo tomarlos. – No es tan difícil. – Llevó una pieza a su boca con éxito. Y en realidad, el castaño lo hacía lucir bastante fácil. – Descorcharé el vino. –dijo con restos de comida aún en su boca mientras tomaba la botella e iba hasta la cocina. 

Harry lo intentó tres veces más, fallando en cada oportunidad, por lo que acabó por rendirse y fue hasta la cocina para pedirle un tenedor al oji-azul, quien con una sonrisa burlona, le indicó dónde se encontraban los cubiertos. 

Louis tomó dos copas con una mano y en la otra llevó la botella devuelta al comedor con el oji-verde siguiéndolo. 

— Esto está muy bueno. –admitió el mayor probando el vino. 

— Me sentí extraño al comprarlo. –dijo probando el sushi. 

— Creo que los chicos de diecinueve años no beben vino. 

— ¿Por qué los haces sonar como si nuestra diferencia de edad fuera algo abismante? –preguntó gracioso. 

— No es abismante, pero se nota. Tú cumpliste diecinueve recién en febrero, yo cumpliré veintidós a final de año. Oh, Dios, la sola idea hace que se me revuelva el estómago. –dijo bebiendo otro sorbo. 

— No seas exagerado. 

— Lo dices porque tu edad todavía tiene un “uno” como antecesor. –Harry rió ante la rebuscada explicación. 

— Eso es ridículo, Louis. –señaló probando el vino y le gustó bastante. 

— Dímelo cuando cumplas los veinte. 

— Te lo diré el próximo año. –Resolvió.- Además, no aparentas tu edad. Soy mucho más alto que tú. –finalizó soltando una sonora carcajada. 

— Eso sí que es ridículo, Harry. 

— Claro, lo que digas. –respondió con ironía. 

Louis intentó que lograra comer por lo menos una pieza de sushi con los palillos, lo cual fue francamente imposible. Harry era realmente torpe, pero en cambio, disfrutaba mirando al oji-azul y sus delicados movimientos con los palillos. 

Hubo una imagen en particular que el menor deseó haber podido fotografiar: ya habían bebido un poco más de la mitad de la botella de vino cuando el castaño se llevó otro trozo de comida a la boca y ésta se resbaló antes de tocar sus labios… siendo bastante objetivo, Harry jamás en su vida había visto una sonrisa tan linda como aquella que adornó los rosados labios del Louis. No, no era eso lo que la había hecho especial, sino que el hecho de que todo su rostro brillaba, sus ojos se hicieron pequeños, marcando considerablemente las líneas de expresión bajo ellos. Por poco no alcanzó a vislumbrar tan linda imagen, ya que el mayor, avergonzado, cubrió su boca con el dorso de su mano. 

No sabía si era el vino causando estragos en su persona, pero la imagen que Louis le había regalado, se le antojaba como una de las imágenes más hermosas que le hubiera tocado presenciar. Todo su rostro estaba en una perfecta armonía, y si hubiese nacido con el don de dibujar, probablemente lo hubiera hecho. 

Cuando la comida se acabó, de alguna manera se las ingeniaron para acabar tumbados sobre la alfombra entre los sillones y la mesita de centro. Harry estaba sentado en el suelo apoyando su espalda en el sillón, mientras que Louis estaba acostado en la alfombra con su cabeza reposando en las piernas del menor. 

— Me gusta tu música indie. – confesó de la nada mientras miraba el techo. 

— Puedo mostrarte más cuando estemos sobrios. –dijo y Louis asintió. 

— ¿Por qué siempre acabo ebrio cuando estamos juntos, Harry? –preguntó con una sonrisa. 

— No me culpes a mí de tu afición al alcohol. –el oji-verde alzó sus manos en el aire y negó con la cabeza. 

— Tú trajiste el vino. –indicó el castaño. 

— No te obligué a beberlo. –Demonios, Harry tenía un punto. 

— ¿Qué tal Madrid? Supongo que enriqueciste tu conocimiento arquitectónico. –se rió enderezándose para servirse lo poco que quedaba de vino, pero acabó por tomar directamente de la botella. 

— Uhm… sí, seguro. –rió. 

— O quizá reforzaste tus conocimientos sobre anatomía. –dijo con una sonrisa sinuosa.- Puedo apostar a que en lugar de recorrer la ciudad en tus tiempos libres, follaste con algunos modelos. –lanzó desafiante. 

— ¿En serio? ¿En serio crees eso de mí? Me hieres, Tomlinson. –fingió indignación. 

— Oh, vamos, Harry. No nos veamos la suerte entre gitanos. –el dicho le causó gracia al menor. 

— En realidad conocí a alguien. –confesó mirando la punta de sus zapatos. – Una chica, su nombre es Sarah. –Louis intentó recordar alguna chica que conociera con ese nombre. 

— ¿Te gusta? –le preguntó con una media sonrisa. 

— Es agradable. –se encogió de hombros. 

— Genial, entonces. –Harry le quitó la botella de la mano para beber. – Quizás algún día me la podrías presentar. 

Cuando finalmente terminaron el vino, Harry comenzó a cantar algunas canciones muy desafinadamente, al tiempo Louis aplaudía intentando seguir una especie de compás completamente inconexo que los hizo soltar carcajadas. Sólo faltaba Niall con una guitarra para terminar tocando canciones románticas. 

Oh, Niall. 

— ¿Recuerdas la apuesta en la fiesta de Niall? –Preguntó el castaño.- Niall estaba con una chica y yo te dije que iban a tener sexo. 

— ¡Oh, sí, sí! ¿Qué hay con eso? –inquirió. 

— Ganaste. Es cosa seria. Me lo confirmó esta semana. –dijo con una sonrisa tonta. 

— ¿En serio? Me debes un premio entonces. –elevó sus brazos con las manos empuñadas en señal de victoria. 

— Eso pensaba, pero jamás establecimos uno.- dijo con falsa tristeza. 

— En estos momentos no puedo pensar, pero juro que en cuanto se me ocurra, te lo haré saber.- Louis se rió y asintió. 

Louis tenía pequeños lapsos en los cuales se veía a sí mismo y a Harry y no podía creer lo bien que lo estaba pensando. El oji-verde era realmente agradable y no parecía tener ninguna otra intención que no fuera pasar un buen rato, lo cual le hacía respirar tranquilo. 

Tal vez algún día podrían lograr ser buenos amigos. 

De pronto comenzó a sentir sus párpados cada vez más pesados y sin quererlo, se durmió allí mismo, sobre la alfombra y con su cabeza en las piernas de Harry. 

 

~ 

 

Liam lo había pasado increíblemente bien. Luego de la comida, fueron hasta el apartamento del moreno a buscar la motocicleta e ir hasta el lugar donde sería la carrera. Debía confesar que al principio le había asustado la idea de montar una motocicleta, ya que jamás en la vida había estado siquiera cerca de una, pero Zayn se encargó de hacerlo sentir seguro, repitiéndole una y otra vez que nada malo pasaría. 

Una vez en el lugar, Zayn le pidió que apostara el dinero que Niall les había entregado y él lo hizo, nervioso, con las manos sudorosas, porque a fin de cuentas, por muy entretenido que esto le pareciera, era ilegal. 

¿Qué ocurriría si le atrapaban? ¿Lo encarcelarían? ¿Qué haría con la Universidad? En realidad aquello, lejos de espantarle, hacía que su adrenalina subiera, logrando que la ansiedad se interpusiera al nerviosismo. 

— Bien, es mi turno. –cuando el moreno dijo eso, sintió su estómago contraerse. 

— Bien. –Repitió. –Bien. –Zayn le miró gracioso. 

— Tranquilo, lo he hecho un montón de veces. –señaló poniéndose el casco. – Sólo… disfrútalo. 

Y Liam lo intentó, y lo disfrutó. Fue bastante entretenido a fin de cuentas ver correr a dos chicos, mientras el público alentaba a su favorito. Él al principio intentó mantenerse sereno, pero las ganas de gritarle a Zayn aunque éste no lo escuchara, pudieron más y acabó gritando y agitando sus manos en el aire como los demás asistentes.  
Ambos competidores llegaron a la línea de meta al mismo tiempo, acabando en un empate, por lo que el dinero del irlandés no logró ser duplicado, pero de todas maneras se llevó una buena parte. 

— Eso fue asombroso. – le sonrió a Zayn. – Realmente genial, espero poder verte otra vez. 

— Cuando quieras, compañero. –le palmeó el hombro. – Te invitaría a casa a beber unas cervezas, pero mañana tienes clases, ¿verdad? –El chico asintió.- Entonces te llevo.  
Liam aceptó poniéndose el casco para subir a la motocicleta y abrazarse al delgado cuerpo del moreno quien condujo a una velocidad moderada como él le había pedido. 

— Gracias, Zayn, lo pasé realmente genial. –dijo bajándose una vez que llegaron al edificio. 

— Yo también. Definitivamente debemos repetirlo. –sugirió el moreno. 

— Sí, me parece una muy buena idea. Fue muy divertido. –dijo intentando no sonar demasiado desesperado por asistir en una segunda, y tercera, y cuarta vez. 

— Okay. Te dejo entonces, nos vemos. 

— Adiós. 

Se despidió viéndolo acelerar para luego voltear y entrar al edificio. Saludó al conserje y subió hasta su piso. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al abrir la puerta del apartamento, lo primero que vio fue a su amigo y a Harry durmiendo en el suelo de la sala. Sonrió sorprendido y caminó lentamente hasta ellos para observarlos. 

— He de suponer que eres el culpable de esto. –le susurró a la botella de vino que yacía vacía entre los dedos de Harry.  
Fue hasta su habitación y cogió dos mantas con las cuales cubrió a ambos chicos. 

_“Harry está aquí. Ambos se quedaron dormidos en la sala. Supongo que fue el vino. L”_ , le envió a Zayn. 

La respuesta llegó cuando ya había ordenado un poco del desorden que Louis tenía, había lavado sus dientes y se encontraba bajo las sábanas de su cama. 

_“Creo que a Harry le gusta Louis. No es seguro, pero es algo así como un presentimiento. Z”_ , Liam sonrió ampliamente. Harry era un buen chico, le agradaba y creía que podría salir algo realmente bueno de ellos dos.

 _“Si es así, sinceramente espero que a Louis también le guste Harry. L”_. Liam sabía que su amigo no era precisamente una persona asequible, pero Harry por lo menos estaba intentando inmiscuirse en su vida, lo cual valoraba y esperaba que Louis también lo hiciera. 

_“Oh, Dios mío, hablamos como si ellos fueran nuestros hijos. Esto está muy mal, Liam James. Es mejor que durmamos y dejemos que las cosas sigan su curso normal. Z”_ , el castaño no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada. 

_“Claro, buenas noches, Zayn. L”_

_“Buenas noches, Liam. Z”_


	8. Impossible [#8]

_Falling out of love is hard_  
Falling for betrayal is worse  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know 

 

 _“Hey, estaré el fin de semana en la ciudad. Asunto de negocios, ya sabes. ¿Tendrás una noche libre?”_ , su estómago se contrajo, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y finalmente se paralizó. 

No había sabido nada de Thomas desde la última vez en la que prácticamente lo había echado del lugar en el que se encontraban porque tenía una reunión, y para ser honestos, ni siquiera se había acordado de él durante ese tiempo. Había tenido demasiado trabajo y diversión copando su agenda, que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para escabullirse bajo las sábanas de su cama con una botella de vino y una comedia romántica, listo para insultar a la estúpida actriz que aún creía que su historia podría tener un final feliz. Mucho menos había tenido tiempo para pensar en lo patética que era su inexistente vida amorosa. 

¿Historias de amor? ¿Finales felices? ¿Mariposas en el estómago? ¿Verdadero amor? Una mierda. El amor era algo que, si le preguntaban, estaba jodidamente sobrevalorado. No era que Louis no creyera en el amor, en realidad en lo que él no podía creer era en las relaciones amorosas. Siempre hay uno que da más que el otro, uno que se entrega completamente, siempre uno ama más que el otro e inevitablemente llega ese punto en que ya no queda nada más que regalar, te sientes 

vacío y la relación comienza a desgastarse, finalizando en una muy dramática ruptura llena de recriminaciones, promesas rotas, malos ratos y canciones románticas que te provocaban querer enterrarte un cuchillo en el pecho y arrancarte el corazón dejando correr la sangre como una manera de purificación. 

Okay, quizá debía dejar de ver aquellos documentales de antiguas civilizaciones en History Channel, porque definitivamente no estaba entendiendo bien, y quizá debía también replantearse la idea de estudiar drama o algo parecido. 

Volviendo a los corazones rotos, había visto demasiados en sus veintiún años, ya sea en la televisión, en sus amigos e incluso en su propia casa. Su madre había tenido tres relaciones más o menos serias, cuyos frutos eran él y sus hermanas, mas ninguna había dado resultado, lo que desencadenaba oscuros episodios en su vida familiar. El último ocurrido hacía poco tiempo. 

Jay era una excelente madre, pero aunque intentara ocultar el sufrimiento que le causaban los fracasos en sus relaciones, Louis lo podía ver a través de sus ojos y entendía lo terrible que debía ser fracasar una y otra vez. Bueno, más bien él ya lo había vivido, no tantas veces como su madre, ya que a diferencia de ella, él había dejado de intentarlo luego de la primera mala experiencia, y no estaba en sus planes buscar pareja. 

En ocasiones, se encontraba a sí mismo perdiendo el control al no saber cómo demonios controlar su vida, sus emociones, sus sentimientos. Louis necesitaba aprender a lidiar consigo mismo y se frustraba cuando veía que no podía lograrlo. 

A veces creía que no era más que un triste reflejo de Johannah y eso le asustaba. Le asustaba que alguien pudiera ver a través de sus ojos, tal como lo había hecho él con su madre, y notara todas las heridas que aún no podía sanar. 

Quizá ese era uno de los motivos por los que siempre había aceptado estar con el primer chico que mostrara el más mínimo interés en él, de lo cual no estaba para nada orgulloso. Louis era de esa clase de chicos que solía creer fervientemente en el amor, aun cuando pequeño alguien le hubiesen dañado y le hubieran metido mierda en la cabeza. Él había escondido las hirientes palabras bajo la alfombra, para continuar su 

camino, creyendo que encontraría el amor en alguna de las muchas camas por las cuales había pasado, pero todo acababa al amanecer, siempre había sido así. 

Cuando había estado a punto de perder la esperanza y romperse aceptando la idea de que había vivido su vida en torno a una ilusión y que todas las palabras crueles que le fueron dichas, eran ciertas, apareció Thomas y su vida, su mundo dio un giro en 180º. Se había enamorado a los diecinueve años de edad, del chico más inteligente y guapo que jamás hubiese conocido, y lo maravilloso fue que su amor era correspondido, pero, ¿cómo alguien como Thomas podría haberse fijado en él? Louis Tomlinson se sentía el chico más afortunado de la tierra. Y por un tiempo fue feliz, fue amado y amó, e ilusamente creyó que esta vez tendría su propia historia de amor con final feliz. 

Pero, ¡demonios! Era cierto eso de que todo lo bueno acaba tarde o temprano. 

Aun así los recuerdos seguían en su cabeza, el fantasma de lo que alguna vez había sido, estaba ahí, sus miedos y esperanzas también lo estaban y era todo eso lo que le daba el impulso para contestar un “Te veo el sábado en la noche”. 

Era estúpido, sí, terriblemente estúpido, pero después de todo, ¿alguien podía culparlo? 

— ¡Tomlinson, estudio tres! – oyó a sus espaldas. Suspiró. Basta de autocompasión, tenía que ganarse la vida. 

A eso de la una de la tarde, Harry llamó para preguntarle si podían almorzar juntos, ya que él andaba en las dependencias de la revista junto a Clark, viendo el asunto de una sesión fotográfica. Oh, y para quejarse como por enésima vez del dolor de cabeza que lo estaba matando debido al vino. 

— Eso es lo malo de beber tal cantidad de vino cuando no estás acostumbrado. –Rió con malicia.- ¿Ves que eres demasiado joven para eso? –se burló. 

— ¿En serio vas a seguir con eso? –preguntó Harry con fingida indignación. - ¡Sólo tienes veintiún años, por el amor de Dios! 

— Casi veintidós. –susurró. 

— Bien, como sea. ¿Almorzamos juntos? ¡Hey! Ese será mi premio. – señaló. Louis frunció el ceño. 

— ¿Tu premio? — Por lo de Niall. Quiero que me invites a almorzar.- por el tono utilizado, el oji-azul podía adivinar que el rizado sonreía. 

— No puedo hoy, Harry. Tengo mucho trabajo. Otro día te invito a almorzar. –ofreció. — Te dejo pasar esta vez, sólo si a la próxima en lugar de un almuerzo, es una cena. – Louis lejos de enojarse, se rió. Le hacía gracia que el menor fuera tan jodidamente insistente y al mismo tiempo, agradable. — Claro, lo que quieras. Me debo ir. Adiós. 

— Adiós, Louis. –al oír eso cortó la llamada. 

Louis podía haberse quejado del dolor de espalda con el que cargaba ese día por haber dormido en el suelo, pero prefería no hablar demasiado con Harry, ya que probablemente el menor acabaría haciendo demasiadas preguntas que a él le serían difíciles de esquivar, y en ese momento, tenía algo más que ocultar. En realidad evitaría cualquier tipo de contacto con él y haría lo posible por mantenerse muy ocupado como para no tener que sostener una conversación de más de un minuto con Liam, porque sabía que de una u otra manera, terminaría diciendo algo referente al mensaje de Thomas y eso no era nada bueno. 

Intentaría que esta vez las cosas no acabaran tan mal, después de todo, debía ser difícil para Liam tener que lidiar con él y su mierda. Además de que no tenía ninguna responsabilidad al respecto, pero discutir sobre eso con su amigo, era algo infructífero. 

Al llegar a casa, se desplomó sobre el sillón y tomó la revista Runway que estaba sobre la mesita frente a él, hojeándola mientras criticaba mentalmente el trabajo de los fotógrafos. El día pasó más rápido de lo que se esperaba para ser lunes, y eso era gracias a la gran cantidad de trabajo que había tenido. Modelos para Saint Laurent [size=13.333333969116211]cambiándose de ropa una y otra vez, que intentara de este ángulo, luego del otro, ¿y si probaban algo nuevo? ¿Qué tal si ponían a James de este lado y a Margaret del otro? ¿Una nueva posición? ¿Y qué pasa con la iluminación? Hey, el ángulo de tu mano no se ve bien, tus piernas un poco más separadas, inclínate un poco. No sonrías con tus labios sino que con tus ojos… [/size]

¿Y qué tal si se iban todos a la mierda?, sonrió al pensarlo. Había querido decirlo un millón de veces durante el día, pero luego recordaba que eso era lo que amaba y continuaba con su trabajo. 

¿Y qué tal si mejor usaban a Harry como modelo? Era tan fácil trabajar con Harry, de hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, todo era bastante fácil con Harry. El oji-verde tenía ese don de hacer que todo se viera y oyera fácil, tenía un gran nivel de persuasión. 

— Hola, Lou. –saludó Liam ingresando al apartamento con una cara de cansancio que, por lejos, debía superar la suya. 

— Hey. –dijo en tono suave. - ¿Qué tal tu día? –inquirió viendo cómo el chico pasaba a su habitación para dejar su bolso y cambiarse ropa. 

— Agotador, terrible. Pero gracias al cielo este fin de semana tendré un descanso. – Louis no comprendió.- Mi cumpleaños, Louis. –Liam reapareció en el comedor acomodándose una camiseta vieja sin mangas. – Lo habías olvidado otra vez. –dijo gracioso tumbándose a un lado de su amigo. 

— ¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? –negó mientras Liam reía. 

— Claro, cómo no. Iré a casa. –informó. - ¿Vendrás conmigo? –Louis se mordió el labio inferior. Claro que había olvidado el cumpleaños de Liam, Dios, si no fuera porque su cumpleaños cae en noche buena, lo olvidaría también. ¿Cómo iba a negarse? Después de todo, tenía planes hechos para el fin de semana. Oh Dios, Louis Tomlinson, eres una pésima persona. 

— Tengo trabajo con lo de Carrie. –No era del todo mentira, por lo que no se sintió tan mal. – Pero, ¿qué tal si hacemos una pequeña celebración antes de que te vayas? – dijo con entusiasmo. 

— Me voy el viernes por la noche, Lou. –señaló. 

— Celebramos en la tarde entonces. Niall y Zayn estarán felices de venir. –sonrió, sorprendiéndose unos segundos después al mencionar a los dos chicos con tanta naturalidad, como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida. 

— Y Harry. –Louis le miró gracioso y luego sonrió. 

— Y Harry, claro. - confirmó. — Genial. 

Liam cocinó y ambos cenaron mientras hablaban de lo jodida que estaba la gente, del capitalismo, el consumismo, el individualismo y cómo sería un mundo mejor. Eran esas conversaciones que por lo general tenía la gente ebria, pero ellos dos eran tan brillantes, que podían hablar lucidos al respecto. Louis tenía esta utopía de un país como el de los Pitufos, mientras que Liam se partía de la risa diciéndole que él jugaría muy bien el papel de Pitufo Gruñón, y luego Louis se vengaba diciéndole que su rol definitivamente sería el de Papá Pitufo. 

Y Niall, sería como Pitufina, definitivamente. Tenía el mismo tono de cabello. 

Si lo pensaban, era gracioso, porque a Louis le gustaba la ropa de diseñador, y Liam le restregaba eso en la cara, pero Louis se defendía diciendo que si jamás hubiese conocido aquellas maravillas, no las desearía, y que estaría dispuesto a dejar sus pequeños lujos. Todos deberían hacer lo mismo, ya que de ser así, comenzarían una rebelión y luego de eso, una nueva era. 

— Deja de hablar tonterías y ve a lavar los platos. –dijo Liam sin dejar de reír. 

— ¡Es en serio, Liam! Soy todo un visionario – protestó intentando no reír. 

— ¡Yo también hablo en serio! ¡Ve a lavar los platos! –repitió mientras le daba un golpe con el codo. 

— ¿Codo-box, Liam? –el aludido rodó los ojos mientras su amigo flectaba los brazos para pegarle con los codos. 

— Paso por hoy, amigo, estoy cansado.- bostezó. 

— Eres un aburrido. –el oji-azul le sacó la lengua- Ve a dormir, yo limpio todo. – informó levantándose con los platos sucios. — Gracias, Boo. – Liam se puso de pie y le besó la frente para luego dirigirse a su habitación. 

Louis pensó que no había nada que agradecer. En realidad era él quien tenía que agradecerle a su amigo por todo lo que hacía por él. Esperaba algún día poder saldar todas sus cuentas pendientes con Liam. 

~ 

Era jueves y Louis caminaba por los pasillos del edificio con destino al estudio siete. Allí le aguardaban para la siguiente sesión. Para su sorpresa, uno de los modelos era Harry, quien apenas le vio, le sonrió ampliamente para luego avanzar hasta él y abrazarlo, tomándolo por sorpresa, no pudiendo siquiera devolver el gesto. Ese era su espacio personal y no todos tenían el derecho de invadirlo. Harry al no ver respuesta de su parte, con una de sus manos, acomodó un brazo de Louis sobre su espalda, lo cual le causó gracia, cediendo ante el abrazo con una media sonrisa. 

— Se siente feo cuando no te corresponden un gesto, Louis. –le regañó. – Además, no te he visto en toda la semana. También es feo evitar a la gente, sobre todo porque toda la semana he traído conmigo un pendrive lleno de música para ti. –se separó. 

— No te he estado evitando. –fue lo primero que dijo al enfrentarlo por fin. 

— Ahá. –asintió con una sonrisa burlona. – Por cortesía, fingiré creerte. – Louis no supo exactamente por qué, pero agradeció el gesto. Era mejor que Harry no preguntara nada. 

— ¿Y de qué va la sesión de hoy? Te veo exactamente como luces en un día normal. – dijo mirando sobre el hombro. 

— Creo que tiene que ver con motocicletas. La sesión será cerca de una fábrica, de hecho… 

— ¿Estamos listos? –oyeron que preguntaba Jessica. Todos asintieron. – Genial, vámonos entonces. 

Durante el trayecto en la minivan, Jessica le contó que era promocionar _“Guilty”_ , una nueva fragancia de Gucci. Louis no entendió cuál era la conexión de la fragancia con las motocicletas que había mencionado Harry. Ya lo descubriría. 

— Hey, amigo, ¿podrías cambiar eso? –preguntó Louis al chófer al oír la voz del único locutor radial que odiaba. 

— ¿Qué te pasa, Louis? Me agrada Nick. –reclamó el oji-verde. — Odio a Nick Grimshaw. –dijo seriamente.- Es un imbécil. 

— ¡Por lo mismo me agrada! - exclamó Harry.- Es un imbécil simpático, igual que tú. – Louis le miró con una mueca exagerada de disgusto e indignación, y luego se volteó sin decir nada. 

Llegaron a un terreno parecido a una cancha de fútbol de tierra donde los esperaban publicistas de la marca con ejemplares de motocicletas que en realidad le gustaron. Había algo así como un almacén donde en menos de quince minutos montaron un set de maquillaje y unos biombos tras los cuales los chicos se cambiarían de ropa. 

Louis se quedó afuera hablando con los publicistas, mientras esperaban a que todo estuviera listo, y él definitivamente no estaba preparado para lo que vio. Tres chicos muy guapos, vestidos de mezclilla y cuero con manchas de tierra en el rostro y en sus ropas, fue algo que su vista agradeció, aunque no su cuerpo, es decir, esos chicos definitivamente habían sido sacados de alguna fantasía sexual. 

_Guilty_ , ahora eso cobrara mucho más sentido. 

Harry se acercó a él con una sonrisa seductora en el rostro y Louis quiso que una motocicleta se encendiera y le pasara por encima, porque oh, Harry. 

— Me follaría a mí mismo. –fue lo primero que dijo el oji-verde y Louis se hubiera reído si no hubiese estado tan atontado ante la imagen del chico. Debía pensar en algo rápido, algo que lo hiciera salir del trance. 

— ¿Qué mierda traes en la cabeza? –dijo mirando la bandana que llevaba. 

— Se ve genial, ¿no? Creo que nunca me la quitaré. – Louis no alcanzó a contestarle cuando todos empezaron a moverse para comenzar la sesión. 

Darren, Alex y Harry, eran sus modelos ese día y él no podía estar más fascinado el respecto. Tres chicos jodidamente calientes posaban para él y… tenía que dejar de pensar así, porque ya no era una adolescente hormonal que le abría las piernas a cualquiera, claro que no. 

Enfócate, Louis, se dijo mentalmente. 

Louis hubiera deseado hacer que la sesión se extendiera por todo el día, ya que en serio lo estaba pasando de maravilla, pero había sido tan fácil tomar buenas fotos, que no hizo falta más de media hora para acabar. 

— ¿A qué se debía la sonrisita en tu rostro? –le había preguntado Harry sentándose a su lado en la van devuelta a la revista. 

— ¿Estás libre mañana? –le rehuyó. 

— Me halagas, Louis, pero estoy saliendo con… -dijo sobreactuando. El castaño le golpeó el brazo mientras sonreía. 

— No, es que celebraremos el cumpleaños de Liam. En realidad es el sábado, pero irá a casa y lo pasará con sus padres. No es nada del otro mundo, algo pequeño, unas cervezas, un pastel, Niall, Zayn y tú. –señaló encogiéndose de hombros. 

— Me parece genial. Zayn será el más contento con esto. –La mueca en el rostro del menor le dio a entender a Louis que eso no debía haber escapado de su boca. 

— ¡Lo sabía! –soltó una carcajada. – Esas miraditas que le dedica lo dicen todo. Zayn no sabe ser discreto, es demasiado obvio. - Se burló. 

— No sé de qué estás hablando. –se hizo el desentendido ante la mira ofendida de Louis. 

— Ya la jodiste, Harry. Ya lo dijiste. –le acusó. 

— Repito: no sé de qué estás hablando. –Louis volvió a golpearle el brazo. - Hey, deja la violencia, amigo. 

Louis se quedó mirándolo un rato un tanto confundido. ¿En qué momento se había vuelto cercano al oji-verde? ¿Cuándo habían comenzado a hablar como si fuesen amigos? ¿Cuándo había empezado a considerar graciosas las estupideces salidas de los labios del menor? ¿Cuándo lo había dejado entrar? 

El oji-azul retrocedió el tiempo como si su cabeza fuese una especie de cámara y su vida, una muy mala película –lo cual encontró más que acertado- deteniéndose en la noche de la fiesta en casa de Niall, recordando claramente el tejado. Sí, estaba ebrio y cuando estás ebrio haces estupideces y él en particular, comienza a hablar demasiado. Probablemente esa noche Harry había logrado derribar una de sus débiles murallas y había aprovechado de entrar y pasearse por su vida con una autoridad que él no le había dado. Al menos no conscientemente. 

Por un momento se sintió incómodo y quiso bajarse del minivan e irse a su casa y replantear su vida entera, no era posible que ese chiquillo hubiese entrado tan fácilmente. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? 

— ¿Louis? –Le llamó.- Louis, ¿estás bien? –preguntó pasando una de sus manos frente al oji-azul. Él parpadeó varias veces y asintió.- ¿Seguro? No te ves bien. 

— Estoy bien. Sólo un poco cansado. 

— Sí, yo también lo estoy. Oh, antes de que lo olvide. –Harry buscó su bolso y le pasó un pendrive. – Buena música para ti. –Louis le sonrió de medio lado. 

— ¿Música indie? –preguntó. Harry asintió con una tonta sonrisa.- ¿Muy, _muy_ indie? – inquirió. 

— Algo así. Y un poco de Robbie Williams también. – Louis le miró sorprendido.- ¿Qué? Me gusta. –se defendió de aquellos ojos azules. 

— No, está bien. A mí también me gusta, mucho. –aceptó volviendo su vista al pendrive entre sus dedos. 

— ¿Tengo permiso para recostarme en tu hombro, entonces? –El mayor no entendió la pregunta. – Genial, gracias.- se acomodó en el asiento y se las ingenió para que su cabeza reposara en el hombro del oji-azul, quien lo miró esperando que se tratara de una broma. – Avísame cuando lleguemos. –susurró con voz ronca. 

Oh, no, no era una broma. Harry iba a ocupar su hombro como almohada. Grandioso. 

~ 

Entró al apartamento oyendo la televisión que se encontraba a un volumen bastante molesto, mientras un aroma agradable se apoderaba de su hogar. 

— ¿Qué mierda? –preguntó yendo a bajar el volumen rápidamente. 

— ¡Hey! –se quejó Zayn saliendo de la cocina con un delantal, su delantal, puesto. Harry le miró entre gracioso y confundido. 

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? –averiguó al tiempo que el moreno buscaba el control de la televisión para subirle el volumen otra vez. 

— Aprendo a cocinar. –respondió volviendo a la cocina. Harry le siguió. 

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –ahogó una carcajada al ver el desastre de platos y fuentes sucias por toda la cocina. - ¿Sabes que tendrás que ordenar tú este desastre, verdad? Dios, Zayn, tienes que ir limpiando y guardando las cosas apenas las desocupes. –indicó con tono gracioso. 

— No fastidies. No sé hacer esto. Es mi primera vez en la cocina de manera seria. – hizo un puchero y se volteó a ver a su amigo.- ¿Qué mierda llevas en la cabeza? – repitió la pregunta que Louis le había hecho. 

— De la sesión de hoy. Me gustó así que me lo dejé. –Se encogió de hombros.- Mañana iremos a casa de Liam. –mencionó tomando una manzana roja de la frutera. Zayn lo miró sin entender. – Es su cumpleaños. –explicó. 

— ¿En serio? No lo sabía. –Dijo mirando el piso.- ¿Debería comprarle algo? 

— Por supuesto, idiota, para eso son los cumpleaños.-se rió. 

— ¿Alguna sugerencia? 

— Un paquete de condones con una nota que diga _“Fóllame, Liam”_ , estaría bien. –Zayn miró a su alrededor en busca de algo que lanzarle a su amigo, pero no tenía nada más que harina cerca, así que le lanzó un puñado mientras el oji-verde reía frenéticamente. – Oh, Dios, debiste ver tu cara cuando lo dije. ¡Admite que te fascina la idea! –acusó. 

— ¡No es cierto! –se defendió cruzándose de brazos mientras Harry se sacudía la harina. 

— Lo que digas, compañero.-le guiñó un ojo. 

— Eres insoportable, ¿sabías? –se quejó. 

— Zayn… algo se está quemando en el horno. –dijo respingando la nariz por el olor. 

— ¡Oh, mierda! –exclamó el moreno poniéndose unos guantes de cocina para abrir el horno, desde donde comenzaba a salir fuego. Literalmente. Su comida se había quemado.- ¡Con un demonio! ¡Harry, apaga esto! 

— ¡Mira lo que hiciste! –El oji-verde de un paso estuvo a su lado y lo ayudó con el mini incendio que había provocado. 

Cuando al fin todo estuvo controlado, Harry se echó a reír mientras veía a Zayn maldecir una y otra vez viendo cómo su trabajo se había visto arruinado debido a su distracción, y Liam, y su cumpleaños, y los condones, y Harry con sus tonterías. 

Dios, en momentos como este, odiaba a Harry con toda su alma. 

Acabaron ordenando una pizza, ya que el oji-verde estaba demasiado cansado como para ponerse a cocinar a esa hora y el pastel de carne de su amigo había sido un completo desastre. Durante la comida, lo único de lo que el moreno podía hablar era sobre qué podría regalarle a Liam y Harry tenía que morderse la lengua para no gritarle que estaba actuando como un crío enamorado, aunque debía reconocer que sería de lo más gracioso poder ver la cara de su amigo ante alguno de aquellos comentarios. 

— ¿Qué le llevarás tú? –acabó preguntando. 

— Mucha cerveza. –respondió simplemente. 

— Estás jodiendo. –Harry negó mirándolo serio. – No puedes regalarle cervezas, Harry. –el menor bufó. - ¡Ya sé! ¿Una loción estaría bien? –el menor asintió.- Entonces envíale un texto a Louis preguntándole cuál ocupa. 

— Hazlo tú y deja de joder. –dijo pasándole el móvil. 

— Oye… ¿quién es Sarah? –preguntó luego de escribirle a Louis, viendo que Harry tenía un par de mensajes de ella. 

— Una chica que conocí en Madrid. –señaló sin mirarle. 

— ¿Importante? 

— Uhm… Tal vez. 

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? –preguntó alarmado. 

— Sí, saldremos a cenar el sábado. –dijo sin darle mucha importancia. 

— ¿Por qué no sabía de su existencia? –curioseó. 

— Porque aún no es segura su importancia. –sonrió sabiendo que no le estaba dando la información suficiente a su amigo, lo que hacía enojar al moreno. 

Zayn le quedó mirando un rato. Cuando Harry estaba interesado en alguien, no decía nada sobre el tema, intentaba ocultar cualquier tipo de información respecto a esa persona, lo que era una especie de cábala para que las cosas salieran bien, y Madrid había sido hacía ya una semana, tiempo suficiente como para que él hubiese oído hablar de esa tal Sarah, pero no había sido así. 

Entonces a Harry no le gustaba Louis. Realmente era una lástima, quizá hubiesen sido geniales las citas dobles. 

_“Hugo Boss”_ , respondió Louis, sacándole de sus pensamientos. 

Bien, ya tenía el regalo de Liam. 

~

Habían quedado de juntarse en casa de Liam a las siete de la tarde y todos fueron puntuales. Incluso Harry se había sorprendido cuando Zayn estuvo listo primero que él. Es decir, que Zayn fuera puntual era algo digno de admirar, así que el oji-verde obtuvo una confirmación más de que al moreno le gustaba bastante el compañero de piso de Louis. 

Así que a las seis de la tarde en punto, estaban golpeando la puerta del apartamento de ambos chicos. Harry miraba entretenido cómo Zayn repasaba una y otra vez su atuendo, pasando sus manos por arrugas casi inexistentes. 

— Zayn, amigo, Liam es heterosexual. –le molestó y el moreno empuñó su mano y le golpeó el brazo. Estaba jodiendo, hasta un heterosexual mataría por tener a Zayn en la cama. Él lo había comprobado un millón de veces. 

— ¡Hey! –la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un rubio con una gran sonrisa y ojos brillantes. – Pasen.  
— ¿Desde qué hora estás aquí, Niall? –preguntó Harry chocando su puño con el del irlandés. 

— Unos cinco minutos, nada más.- respondió encogiéndose de hombros. 

— ¡Me alegra que vinieran! –exclamó Liam al verlos, dándole un abrazo a ambos. 

— Por supuesto que vendríamos. – dijo Harry. 

— ¿Dónde está Louis? –preguntó Zayn. 

— ¡En la cocina! –oyeron gritar al oji-azul, quien a los dos segundos, hizo aparición cargando un pastel cubierto completamente de chocolate con veinte velas encendidas.- ¡Niall, las luces! –el aludido rápidamente apagó las luces. – Entonces… uno, dos, tres… -un coro de cuatro voces se hizo oír entonando adorablemente la canción de cumpleaños. Liam tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras oía a los chicos. 

— ¡Pide un deseo! –ordenó Niall y el cumpleañero lo hizo para luego soplar las velas. 

— Falta la mordida. – dijo Louis con mala intención. Desde que Liam podía recordar, su amigo le había alentado a dar una mordida a su pastel de cumpleaños sólo para poder hundirle la cabeza en él. 

— ¡Oh, no, olvídalo! –se negó risueño. 

— ¡Vamos, Liam! –le alentó Harry al tiempo que sacaba su móvil para tomar fotos. 

— Sólo una mordida, ¿está bien? –cuatro pares de ojos le miraron con malicia y Liam supo que no sería una sola mordida, pero de todas maneras lo hizo, lamentándolo cuando cuatro manos hundieron su rostro en el pastel estallando en estruendosas carcajadas. 

— ¡Lo sabía! –exclamó como pudo con la boca y el rostro llenos de chocolate y crema. 

— ¡Por supuesto que lo sabías! –contestó Louis tomando su cámara. 

Un par de flashes le enceguecieron, mientras Niall y Harry le abrazaban por los hombros posando para las fotografías a cargo de Louis. Fue Zayn quien se apiadó de Liam y le entregó servilletas para que limpiara su rostro. No se podía esperar menos del moreno. 

El oji-azul se encargó de servir el pastel y Niall ponía algo de música mientras Harry, Zayn y Liam bebían cerveza, y éste último hablaba sobre su casa y lo genial que sería celebrar el cumpleaños con su familia. 

Cuando todos hubieron comido, Niall comenzó a gritar que ya era hora de abrir los regalos. Todos creyeron que el rubio estaba más emocionado que Liam al respecto, y quizá se debía a que su regalo, era el que Liam más deseaba: el último juego del FIFA para xBox. De hecho apenas lo abrió, lo instaló y todos se sentaron frente al televisor para jugar, turnándose. 

El primer partido fue de Liam contra Niall, ganando el cumpleañero. El siguiente turno fue de Liam con Harry y “Por Dios del cielo, Harry, mi inexistente mascota jugaría mejor que tú”, se había burlado del oji-azul y con justa razón. El oji-verde era realmente un desastre. 

Luego fue el turno de Liam con Zayn, que terminó en un empate, pero Liam reclamó una victoria en su favor sólo por ser su cumpleaños, a lo que el moreno aceptó sin protestar. 

Harry pensó que ya había perdido a su amigo. 

— Bien, hasta aquí llegó tu buena racha, compañero. –dijo Louis con aires de suficiencia mientras bebía el último sorbo de su cerveza. – Voy a aplastarte, Liam. 

Dicho y hecho, Louis le ganó por cinco goles a uno. Si no conociera a Louis, creería que es de esos tipos que pasan el día entero jugando y que sólo se levantan para ir al baño y comer, ya que era jodidamente bueno. 

— Uhm, Liam. –Llamó el oji-azul a eso de las nueve cuando se encontraban comiendo lo último que quedaba de pastel y Niall contaba alguna anécdota de su sobrino.- Me siento un poco ebrio. –dijo pasándose las manos por el rostro. 

— Yo puedo llevarlos. Me siento bien. –se ofreció el oji-verde, sabiendo que el problema se trataba de llevar a Liam a la estación de trenes. 

— ¿En serio, Harry? –preguntó Liam. 

— Claro, no hay problema. –dijo sonriendo. 

Entonces los cinco emprendieron rumbo a la estación en la camioneta del oji-verde. La despedida fue bastante rápida a decir verdad, ya que Liam llevaba un poco de retraso. 

— ¡Te extrañaré, Liam! –le gritó Louis con gesto de tristeza cuando este caminó hasta el andén para abordar. 

— ¡Sólo serán un par de días! –le contestó con una sonrisa. 

Las despedidas eran tristes, de hecho, el oji-verde no tenía buenos recuerdos de las estaciones de trenes o aeropuertos, pero de todas maneras le causó gracia que hasta Zayn se viera triste con el viaje de Liam. 

¿Era posible que su amigo se hubiera enamorado en tan poco tiempo? En su mundo de romanticismo, el oji-verde creía en eso de las almas gemelas y el amor a primera vista, así que sí. Era ser posible que Zayn estuviera enamorado. 

~ 

— Gracias por venir. –dijo Louis antes de bajar de la camioneta. 

— Gracias a ti por invitarnos. –dijo Harry y el oji-azul sonrió. 

— Nos vemos pronto. –se despidió. — Claro, recuerda que me debes una cena. –El mayor sonrió.- Adiós, chicos. 

Louis acompañó a Niall hasta el aparcamiento donde había dejado su auto y posteriormente subió a su apartamento, encontrándose con un gran desorden. Se hizo cargo de eso y luego, sin querer, visualizó a los chicos en el sillón mientras jugaban y una fugaz sonrisa se posó por sus labios al pensar en lo bien que se había sentido. 

Su móvil vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón. 

_“Tengo todo el día libre mañana. ¿Te parece si lo compartes conmigo? T”_. Su rostro se iluminó y el nerviosismo lo hizo temblar. 

_“Claro. ¿Desayunamos a las diez en Flat White? L”_ , envió con una sensación e inmensa alegría recorriéndole el cuerpo. Sí, aún recordaba que esa era la cafetería favorita de Thomas. 

_“Ahí estaré, Boo Bear. Nos vemos. T”_. Si fuera físicamente posible que su corazón estallara y volviera a su estado original, probablemente en ese mismo momento le hubiese ocurrido. 

Sin embargo, en el fondo, Louis sabía que esa felicidad no duraría demasiado. Nunca duraba y él se negaba a aceptarlo. Sabía que una vez más saldría lastimado, y esta vez Liam no estaría para recoger sus pedacitos del suelo. 

 

*:


	9. Fading [#9]

_I’m dying, I’m fading tonight_

_You’re standing there right by my side_

_To catch me when I fall_

 

Louis se despertó a las ocho para así tener el tiempo suficiente como para darse una ducha – no sin antes enviarle un mensaje a Liam deseándole feliz cumpleaños y enviando saludos a su familia-, vestirse y caminar hasta a la cafetería que no le quedaba a más de veinte minutos. 

Bostezó en repetidas oportunidades, ya que no había dormido el tiempo que él estimaba necesario para funcionar de manera adecuada. La noche anterior Jessica le había llamado para anunciarle que tendría que cubrir su primera pasarela la semana entrante y le había hablado largo rato al respecto. Louis no entendía la necesidad de llamarlo una semana antes, a las doce de la noche cuando todo lo que quería era dormir. Quizá por todas las indicaciones y consejos que Jessica le había dado, la anticipación con la cual se le avisó, se debía a las exigencias de la revista. Cielos, había estado tan dormido que ni siquiera había alcanzado a captar todo el mensaje. 

Un nuevo bostezo y encendió la televisión para no oír el silencio en el cual se encontraba sumido el apartamento. Había olvidado lo mucho que extrañaba a Liam cuando se iba, ya que la sensación de soledad no le gustaba para nada. Aunque en esta oportunidad, de cierta manera, agradecía que su amigo no estuviera allí ese día, por el asunto de… Thomas. Su estómago se contrajo debido al nerviosismo que cada vez se apoderaba de él cuando tenía noticias de Thomas, y, ¿a quién engañaba? Aquel dejo de esperanza de que esta vez las cosas podían ser diferentes, le provocaban un malestar general, ya que muy en el fondo, sabía que su situación nunca iba a cambiar. 

Él estaba jodido y no había nada que pudiera hacer para revertir las cosas. 

Luego de la ducha, se vistió y perfumó para luego salir y caminar por las frías calles de Londres hasta la cafetería que había sido testigo de tantos momentos felices durante su relación con Thomas. Era bastante masoquista de su parte hacer esto, pero era una especie de escape a su realidad y lo disfrutaba, lo necesitaba y no dejaría de hacerlo a menos que tuviera una muy, muy buena razón. 

Al llegar, su corazón se aceleró mientras alzaba la vista para encontrar aquellos ojos azules que tanto amó alguna vez. Y como debió suponerlo, Thomas ya había llegado – puntual como siempre, estaba allí esperándole, en una mesa apartada, sonriéndole mientras movía una servilleta en el aire para hacerse notar. Louis le sonrió devuelta y caminó hasta él. 

— Buenos días. –le saludó tomando asiento frente a él. 

— Buenos días, Boo. - ¿Era posible estremecerse todavía cuando él lo llamaba de una manera tan estúpida y que él tanto odiaba? ¿Por qué sonaba distinto salido de sus labios? 

— No puedo creer que sigas llamándome así luego de tantos años. –sonrió con nerviosismo. 

— Me gusta, es adorable. –Señaló.- Pareces cansado, ¿no dormiste bien? – Thomas frunció el ceño y le miró con preocupación. 

— Anoche tuve una larga conversación con la editora de la revista acerca de cubrir una pasarela y ni siquiera recuerdo bien lo que dijo. –lamentó haciendo movimientos circulares con sus dedos sobre sus sienes. – Tendré que llamarla luego. –dijo más para sí mismo. 

— ¿Revista? ¿En cuál estás? –le preguntó. 

— Vogue. –respondió bostezando. El Louis matutino, no era exactamente un chico divertido y lleno de energía. 

— ¿Hablas en serio? ¡Eso es genial! Me imagino que debes tener mucho trabajo, aunque después de todo, no debe ser muy agotador fotografiar modelos con buenos cuerpos. –una sonrisa lobuna se asomó en sus labios.- Apuesto a que hay más de un par de chicos tras de ti. – Louis no supo por qué, pero inmediatamente pensó en Harry. Lo primero que se vino a su cabeza fue ese par de orbes verdes que parecían brillar todo el tiempo. Sacudió su cabeza levemente, como si eso fuese a alejar la imagen del menor. 

— No, no hay nadie. –sonrió incomodo. 

— Bien, como digas. ¿Qué vas a pedir? – Louis iba a responder, pero Thomas le frenó.- Oh, espera, déjame adivinar… té y tostadas con mermelada. –dijo con una sonrisa que en otra situación, al castaño le hubiera parecido totalmente desagradable, sin embargo, que le conociera de esa manera, le molestaba. Thomas era probablemente la única persona en el mundo que le conocía casi a la perfección, se atrevería a decir que incluso le conocía más que el mismo Liam, y Louis se arrepentía de haberse entregado tanto. 

— Sí. –respondió con la vista baja. 

— Lo preparaba para ti, ¿recuerdas? –inquirió. Louis quiso gritarle allí mismo que le ofendía que preguntara si lo recordaba, porque, demonios, él recordaba hasta el más mínimo detalle sobre su relación. La primera pelea, el primer beso, los celos, el sexo, los planes de adoptar dos niños, casarse simbólicamente e ir a vivir a otro país. ¿Cómo podría olvidar algo de la persona con la que había imaginado una vida entera? Aun así no contestó y sólo le dedicó una sonrisa tímida. 

— Tú pedirás una café cargado con tostadas y huevos revueltos con tocino. –dijo con una sonrisa totalmente fingida. 

— Sabía que aún lo recordabas. 

Hacía años que no desayunaban juntos. Sí, se veían periódicamente, pero Thomas jamás le había invitado a pasar el día completo junto a él. Siempre era cosa de una noche y nada más, pero al parecer algo había cambiado, al parecer había algo distinto y eso le hacía imposible controlar las mariposas en el estómago. 

Louis no estaba enamorado, pero le gustaba sentirse querido, y con el tiempo se había dado cuenta de que Thomas había sido el único y será el único que realmente lo había amado. Triste, pero era lo único que tenía, y vamos, no es como si mereciera más que eso. Lo tenía claro desde hacía un buen tiempo. De hecho, se lo habían dejado claro hace años, pero él no había querido creerlo, y la realidad se había encargado de darle una fuerte bofetada. 

Desayunaron y Louis se sintió dentro de una burbuja. Era como si el tiempo jamás hubiese pasado y ellos fueran los mismos chicos de hacía un par de años, universitarios, queridos, enamorados, románticos y con una vida, en general, envidiable. Si no fuera por el hecho de que sus rostros obviamente habían cambiado, sus gestos se habían endurecidos –sobre todo los de Thomas- y ambos tenían una incipiente barba, el oji-azul en serio hubiese creído que aún tenían diecinueve años y estaba viviendo una de las mejores etapas de su vida. 

El mundo seguía girando a su alrededor, la vida de la ciudad no se detenía ni por un segundo, pero ahí, parecía que el tiempo se había congelado para ellos y se sentía tan bien que, sinceramente, Louis no quería que acabase jamás. 

~ 

Zayn se encontraba en la cocina en su segundo intento por preparar algo que, de partida, no se quemara y fuera digno de comer, y hasta el momento todo iba bien. Sabía que no podía hacerle la competencia a Harry en cuanto a temas culinarios, pero por lo menos lo estaba intentando. Merecía al menos ese reconocimiento. 

Había seguido al pie de la letra todas las indicaciones del programa de cocina, así que si fallaba en su segundo intento, sería porque simplemente no servía y tendría que buscar algo más con lo cual poder impresionar a Liam. Después de todo, aún le tenía miedo al horno. 

Harry había salido a trotar tal como todas las mañanas que tenía libre, y se encontraba en la ducha, así que él esperaba tener el almuerzo listo para cuando su amigo abandonara el baño. 

— Uhm, amigo, por lo menos huele delicioso. –señaló Harry entrando a la cocina con sus rizos estilando. – En serio te gusta Liam. –la sonrisa socarrona en el rostro del oji- verde hizo que a Zayn le dieran ganas de joderle ese maldito rostro de niño bueno, aunque fuesen amigos. 

— No sé de qué hablas. –se hizo el desentendido. 

— Oh, vamos, me dijiste que le gustaba probar sabores nuevos y… ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó a punto de llevarse a la boca una pieza del Kibbeh que había preparado. 

— Kibbeh, y no está listo. –Le golpeó la mano al menor, cual madre espanta a su hijo de la cocina.- Ve a secarte el pelo, por lo menos con una toalla. No te quiero enfermo otra vez. Cuando vuelvas estará listo. –ordenó. 

— ¡Está bien, mamá! 

Zayn deseó con todas sus fuerzas que esta vez sí haya resultado, ya que no tenía un plan B y sabía lo odioso que se ponía Harry cuando estaba hambriento. Decidió probar el Kibbeh y lo encontró delicioso, así que rápidamente sirvió dos platos y los puso en la mesa para luego servir jugo para ambos. 

Harry se sentó y lo miró con desconfianza, retándolo a probarlo primero. Zayn rodó los ojos y lo hizo gustoso. Él en serio creía que le había quedado delicioso. El oji-verde se persignó exageradamente mientras susurraba que no quería morir intoxicado y el moreno a su lado no hizo más que estallar en una carcajada. 

— Oh, Dios mío, Zayn, esto está muy bueno. –Alabó el menor con la boca llena. 

— Lo sé. –dijo mirando con orgullo su plato. 

— Ya tienes cómo impresionar a Liam cuando regrese. – Zayn estiró su brazo para empujarlo levemente. 

— Hablando de Liam… ¿no has pensado en llamar a Louis para invitarle a pasar el fin de semana? Cuando tú te fuiste, prácticamente viví con ellos. –mencionó. 

— No, no lo había pensado. De todas maneras no puedo invitarlo hoy, y dudo que acepte. Si quieres puedes intentar invitándolo a tu carrera de esta noche. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros. 

— ¿Cómo es eso que no puedes? ¿Qué tienes que hacer? –curioseó. 

— Te lo dije, Zayn, saldré a cenar con Sarah. 

— ¿Cuándos años tienes, Harry? –Se rió.- Quiero decir… ¿cenar? Los chicos de tu edad no salen a cenar para conquistar a alguien. Van a una fiesta, se embriagan y follan con su chica. A veces siento que vives en una época que no te corresponde. –se burló. 

— Salir a cenar es agradable. –Dijo con inocencia.- Y no quiero follar con ella, supongo que puedo descartar el plan de la fiesta con eso. 

— Entonces, ¿es serio? –Harry lo dudó. 

— Uhm… no. Aún no. –respondió llevándose otro trozo de Kibbeh a la boca. 

— Okay, pero, ¿una chica, Styles? ¿De verdad? – el menor levantó el rostro mirándolo divertido. – Lo siento, la verdad es que es… un poco sorprendente para mí.-acabó confesando. 

— ¿Qué tiene de sorprendente? 

— No lo sé. Pensé que te iban más los chicos y pareces realmente interesado en esta tal Sarah. –Señaló de manera despectiva.- No has hablado nada acerca de ella, lo cual indica que quieres que las cosas salgan bien. –indicó.- Es gracioso, pensé que era Louis quien te interesaba. – intentó sacar el tema a colación, pero Harry se encogió de hombros y continuó comiendo sin decir una palabra. Zayn en serio necesitaba saber si podía intentar algo con Liam, aunque Harry parecía querer intentar algo con la chica, así que al parecer no habría problemas, aunque seguía sintiéndolo por su idea de citas dobles. 

Hubiese sido realmente divertido.

Debía aceptar que de todas maneras le apenaba que su amigo no gustara del oji-azul, ya se había hecho a la idea de ver a Louis y Harry juntos, tomados de la mano, compartiendo besos furtivos mientras él y Liam les imitaban y ese tipo de cosas cursis. 

Si algo sucedía, dos de ellos deberían mudarse. 

Oh, Dios, no, ¿cómo era posible que pudiera proyectarse a futuro cuando ni siquiera tenía bases seguras? ¿Por qué se permitía pensar de esa manera? Ni siquiera sabía si tenía una posibilidad real con Liam, o si Louis estaba interesado en Harry, y si así fuera, ¿resultaría? 

Se mordió los labios con nerviosismo e intentó dejar de pensar en eso, ya que el oji- verde podría darse cuenta. De alguna manera, el menor también le había aprendido a leer, y lo hacía a la perfección, además, ya sabía sobre Liam y lo mucho que le gustaba, aunque él se empeñara en negarlo, sería un completo error revelar más información. 

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, Zayn debería volver a sus antiguas andanzas y dejar de comportarse como un crío enamorado cuando pensaba en Liam. 

~ 

Louis y Thomas habían tenido un día maravilloso. Para Louis todo había sido como una especie de sueño. Luego del desayuno habían ido a caminar por la ciudad, mientras conversaban sobre lo que había pasado en sus vidas desde la última vez que se habían visto. Thomas parecía realmente interesado y eso al oji-azul lo tenía flotando en una nube, contento, sin preocuparse de que, esta vez, la caída pudiese ser demasiado dura. 

No, eso no estaba en su cabeza en ese momento. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan bien, tan feliz y despreocupado, así que aprovecharía al máximo y atesoraría cada segundo en su memoria. 

Thomas le invitó al cine, tal como en su primera cita y eso había hecho que el corazón de Louis se acelerara, amenazando con escapar de su pecho. Eligieron una comedia romántica a petición de Louis, quien se sentía tan contento, que no necesitaría de una botella de vino para ver la película. Tenía a Thomas al lado, rozando su mano accidentalmente cada tanto y eso le gustaba. Mucho. Le gustaba volver a sentir su piel rozar con la de Thomas de manera tan inocente, le gustaban los mimos y hasta el momento, todo lo que había hecho Thomas era consentirlo. Le había comprado algodón de azúcar y helado mientras paseaban, y ahora cargaba un enorme paquete de palomitas para el oji-azul. 

Si esto era un sueño, por favor que alguien le despertara, porque dudaba poder salir vivo de esto si todo se iba a la mierda una vez más. 

— ¿Vamos a cenar? –preguntó Thomas interrumpiendo el monólogo de Louis sobre lo bien que actuaba la actriz principal y lo mucho que le había gustado la película. 

— Claro, muero de hambre y no puedo entender por qué. He comido todo el jodido día. –dijo con una contagiosa sonrisa. 

Louis estaba ansioso y nervioso. ¿Qué ocurriría luego de la cena? Su apartamento estaba solo, quizá podría invitarlo, aunque temía espantar a Thomas con la proposición. No sabía en qué estaban ni a qué se debía el comportamiento dulce de Thomas, por lo que no sabía qué esperar exactamente. Sin embargo, debía reconocer que le encantaría que ambos se fueran a su casa, compraran vino y se emborracharan viendo televisión o simplemente conversando, para luego dormirse abrazados en la cama del oji-azul, quien ya había olvidado la última vez que había despertado con alguien por opción y no porque el alcohol le hubiese ganado, follándose al primer chico que se le ofreciera. 

La cena fue en un lugar bastante elegante, típico de Thomas. Todo fue tranquilo y agradable. Bebieron champagne y conversaron mientras disfrutaban de la especialidad de la casa. 

— ¿Entonces…? –habló Thomas, limpiando la comisura de sus labios de los restos de comida. 

— ¿Uhm? –los ojos azules de Louis abrieron expectantes. 

— Conozco un lugar al que podríamos ir. –sugirió guiñándole un ojo. Y aunque a Louis le hubiera gustado que todo el plan que había creado en su cabeza se hubiera llevado a cabo, se conformaría con lo que Thomas tuviera para ofrecerle. Tenía que haberlo supuesto, ¡demonios!. 

— Bien, yo acabé. –Dijo limpiando sus labios.- Podemos ir. –le sonrió tímidamente. 

Cada uno pagó la mitad de la cuenta y posteriormente salieron a la avenida para tomar un taxi. Thomas dio algunas indicaciones al conductor y Louis supo que se trataba de un motel prácticamente a las afueras de la ciudad, y tontamente en lugar de preocuparse por lo que podría ocurrir, su atención se dirigió a la cantidad de dinero que tendrían que pagar por el viaje. 

Una vez llegaron, ambos bajaron y caminaron tranquilos. Thomas incluso le tomó de la mano mientras se dirían al interior del recinto, lo cual le sobresaltó. 

— ¿Está bien con esto o quieres ir a casa? –preguntó. 

— No, está bien. –mintió dejando un corto beso en los labios de su amante, quien le sonrió. - Estoy bien. –dijo esta vez para convencerse a sí mismo. 

La recepcionista les miró y sonrió, como enternecida al ver una pareja gay en el lugar, lo cual le causó extrañeza a Louis. La chica les dio una habitación, acabando con un “que lo pasen genial”, que hizo que el castaño se sonrojara levemente. 

El lugar era bastante amplio y se veía limpio. Louis se sentó en la cama, mientras Thomas servía dos copas de vino. 

— Quiero brindar. –anunció cediéndole una copa. 

— ¿Por qué? –averiguó Louis, alzando su brazo. 

— Por nosotros. Por el bello día que pasamos. – El castaño le sonrió y agradeció las palabras, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de que éstas fueran sinceras.

— Salud. 

Luego del vino, Thomas se sentó a horcajadas sobre Louis para comenzar a besarlo suavemente, subiendo el tono del beso en la medida en que sus manos comenzaban a moverse por el cuerpo del castaño y sus caderas empujaban hacia abajo buscando el roce de sus cuerpos. Louis jadeó cuando sintió la lengua de Thomas reconocer su manzana de Adán y arqueó su espalda. Un rato después, ambos estaban recostados, Thomas sobre Louis, acariciando su erección, mientras el castaño gemía con su cabeza escondida en el recoveco entre el cuello y el hombro de su amante. 

— Quiero verte mientras te masturbas. –susurró el chico sobre sus labios para luego besarle. 

— ¿Qué? –soltó Louis con las mejillas ardiendo. Muchas veces durante los juegos previos al sexo, se habían retado a hacer cosas, pero… Louis creyó que esta vez sería distinto. Louis de verdad creyó que esta vez no sería sólo sexo, pero podía ver cuán equivocado estaba. Podía verlo en los ojos cargados de lujuria de su ex novio. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido? 

— Vamos, hazlo. –le alentó quitándole la camiseta, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Thomas se quitó los zapatos y el pantalón para luego sentarse a un lado de Louis, quien tímidamente se acariciaba a sí mismo mirando la erección de Thomas. Sin embargo, ya no quería esto, no estaba disfrutándolo y su cuerpo lo estaba demostrando, pero al parecer, su amante no lo notaba ya que se masturbaba velozmente. 

Louis sintió asco, por Thomas, por la situación, por él. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado a esto? ¿Cómo había podido rebajarse a esto? Era como si de un momento a otro, pudiera ver las cosas de una forma diferentes, como si al fin pudiera ver todo el daño que le había hecho ese tipo, como si pudiera ver lo mucho que lo había reducido. Se sintió sucio y mareado, lo cual no le dio tiempo para escabullirse cuando Thomas lo tomó fuertemente de las piernas para impulsarse dentro de él sin ningún tipo de preparación. 

Louis lanzó un grito de dolor y sus ojos se aguaron. Intentó calmarse, pensando en que luego de que esto terminara, él podría huir y nunca más ver a ese tipo que tanto daño le había hecho. Podía fingir un momento, podía fingir que lo estaba disfrutando y así hacer que todo terminara pronto. 

Pero una vez más, no ocurrió como él lo pensó. Cuando Thomas estuvo a punto de acabar, le tomó por el cuello, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad. Al principio pensó que era normal - como tantas otras cosas que había soportado- algunas veces lo había hecho, pero su cuello poco a poco iba siendo más aprisionado, y eso no estaba bien. Trató de separarse golpeando los brazos de Thomas, pero no fue hasta que alcanzó su rostro y le golpeó, que fue liberado. Rápidamente se levantó y buscó su ropa en el suelo, vistiéndose lo más rápido posible. 

— ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! ¡Aún no termino! –Thomas estaba parado a un lado de la cama con el rostro rojo de furia. 

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti? ¡Me estabas ahorcando! –Louis estaba al borde de las lágrimas y sentía su garganta arder. Tosió un par de veces, mientras intentaba recomponerse. 

— ¡Eres un jodido marica, Tomlinson! – Thomas nuevamente lo tomó por el cuello con una mano y lo empujó contra la pared.- No puedes siquiera soportar un poco de rudeza. Ya no sirves siquiera para tener sexo. –escupió aquellas palabras, haciendo que las ganas de llorar se hicieran casi incontenibles.- Brad tenía tanta razón cuando te dijo que nadie te amaría, Louis. Eres una mierda, un inútil. – Louis se las arregló para levantar su rodilla y así golpear el área sensible de Thomas, quien le soltó inmediatamente, mientras se retorcía de dolor. 

Louis no escuchó ni los alaridos de dolor ni las amenazas, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado intentando hacer que sus piernas se movieran y así lograr correr para salir de ahí lo antes posible. Su cuerpo temblaba y las lágrimas por fin habían sido liberadas, bañando su rostro por completo. 

Cuando llegó a la calle, se encontró en medio de la nada. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que debía hacer? Corrió por la oscura carretera, alejándose del motel tanto como le fuera posible. Cuando estuvo seguro de estar lo suficientemente lejos, se sentó y abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho mientras lloraba fuertemente. 

¿Por qué Thomas le había hecho algo así? ¿Por qué lo había tratado de esa manera? Luego del maravilloso día que habían pasado, ¿por qué lo había terminado de esa forma? Y más importante, ¿cómo había sido tan estúpido como para volver a creer en que podrían retomar lo suyo, comenzar de nuevo? ¿Cómo se había permitido arrastrar tanto por la ilusión que se había encargado de crear ese bastardo durante todo el día? 

No se sentía bien y quería irse, quería a Liam, quería que lo abrazara, simplemente eso, que lo abrazara y acariciara su cabello hasta que cayera dormido. No pedía nada más que sentirse protegido esa noche. Pero Liam no estaba y él no le llamaría para contarle lo que había pasado porque eso sólo lograría preocuparlo. Su amigo estaba pasando un buen tiempo con su familia y él no le interrumpiría con su mierda, además, no era mucho lo que podía hacer desde la distancia. 

_Harry._

Podía llamar a Harry y pedirle que fuera por él. Aún recordaba la dirección que Thomas le había dado al taxista, así que podría decirle a Harry donde se encontraba y él podría venir por él y dejarlo en su casa. Era una buena opción, pero estaba seguro que el menor sabría que no se encontraba bien y que algo malo le había pasado. 

Demonios, tendría que hacerlo, después de todo, Harry era su mejor y única opción. 

Sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta, percatándose de que aún temblaba. Intentó normalizar su voz para que ésta no se oyera tan rota y entonces Harry le habló desde el otro lado de la línea. 

— Harry, Dios, me alegro tanto de que hayas contestado. –dijo en un susurro. 

— Louis, hey. –le saludó el chico. - ¿Estás bien? 

— Sí, yo… -se mordió el labio inferior.- ¿Estás ocupado? –preguntó deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el menor no lo estuviera. 

— Uhm, sí, algo así. ¿Por qué? –preguntó con amabilidad. 

— Siento molestar entonces, olvida que te llamé. –su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse otra vez. 

— No, espera. Tú no estás bien. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué pasa? –sonó demandante. 

— No tengo cómo volver a casa. –murmuró mordiendo por dentro sus mejillas para no romper en llanto. 

— ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? –esta vez sonó preocupada. 

— Estoy en medio de la carretera y… 

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces ahí a esta hora? Dios, aguarda un segundo. –Louis suspiró y luego de unos segundos, oyó nuevamente la voz de Harry. – ¿Louis? ¿Sigues allí? 

— Sí. 

— Bien, iré por ti. – el corazón de Louis dio un brinco y suspiró con alivio. - ¿Sabes cómo llegaste al menos? ¿Alguna dirección? – el oji-azul le dio las indicaciones, sin mencionar el motel como punto de referencia, le avergonzaba. – Voy en camino, te llamaré cuando esté cerca. 

— Está bien. –Aceptó.- Muchas gracias. 

— No es nada, sólo… ten cuidado. –fue lo último que Louis escuchó antes de cortar la llamada. 

Su cuerpo se negaba a dejar los temblores y sus dientes castañeaban debido al miedo y los nervios. El tiempo se le hacía eterno y por primera vez desde que había conocido a Harry, deseaba con el alma verlo. Necesitaba salir de allí lo antes posible. 

El menor le llamó nuevamente y le dijo dónde se encontraba, Louis supo que estaba cerca, así que se levantó y comenzó a caminar sin cortar la llamada. Sabía que era peligroso, pero necesitaba sentir compañía. Tenía miedo de perder a Harry en la otra línea. 

Las luces de la camioneta de Harry le cegaron mientras éste estacionaba a un lado de la carretera. Louis le miró temeroso y el oji-verde bajó. 

— ¿Louis? –se acercó. – Dios, Louis, ¿qué te pasó? –se quitó el abrigo y lo puso sobre los hombros del oji-azul, quien rompió en llanto una vez más y se lanzó a los brazos del rizado, cruzando sus manos sobre su cuello.- Louis… -lo oyó susurrar mientras sus manos acariciaba su espalda.- Tranquilo.- El menor le dejó llorar en su hombro sin dejar de acariciarle, y sólo una vez que su llanto se fue transformando en casi inaudibles sollozos, habló:- Ven, vamos, te llevaré a casa. 

El oji-azul se separó y miró al suelo. Harry le tomó la mano y lo guió hasta la puerta del copiloto, la cual abrió e invitó a Louis a subir, para luego rodear el auto y sentarse en el asiento del conductor. 

Louis tenía la mirada perdida y Harry estaba realmente preocupado al verlo en aquel estado. Se veía tan frágil y pequeño, tal como lo había visto aquel día en que habían ido almorzar al parque luego de la fiesta en casa de Carrie. 

Condujo excediendo el límite de velocidad permitido, ya que quería llegar lo antes posible al apartamento del mayor y averiguar qué demonios había pasado. Estaba tenso y Louis no hablaba y eso sólo lo ponía doblemente nervioso. 

Cuando al fin llegaron, subieron al piso de Louis y ambos se sentaron en el sillón. 

— ¿Quieres que te prepare algo? ¿Un té? –probó. El mayor asintió. Harry no tardó ni cinco minutos. 

— Gracias. –susurró. Sus manos aún temblaban y casi no podía llevar la taza a sus labios. Harry esperó pacientemente hasta que el castaño hubo terminado para poder preguntar.- Si quieres puedes irte. Lamento haberte molestado, pero Liam no está y no sabía a quién más pedirle que… 

— No me iré y no tienes nada que lamentar. –Dijo Harry en tono suave.- Sin embargo, necesito que me cuentes qué fue lo que sucedió. Estoy muy preocupado, Louis. –el nombrado lo miró a los ojos, intentando encontrar algo que delatara la mentira que acababa de decir, pero no la encontró. Suspiró sintiendo el corazón pesado debido a la angustia y la tristeza.- ¿Tiene algo que ver con tu ex novio? –se aventuró. Louis abrió sus ojos tanto como sus párpados se lo permitieron. 

— ¿Cómo sabes sobre eso? ¿Qué sabes? –preguntó sintiéndose más nervioso. 

— Nada en realidad. Liam lo mencionó una vez y, bueno, yo… estuve pensando sobre eso luego de nuestra salida. –Mencionó.- Pero no sé nada. –aseguró. 

— ¿Estuviste pensando en eso? –preguntó sorprendido. Harry había estado pensando en él. ¿Por qué? ¿En serio él le había interesado desde el principio? ¿Realmente no se había acercado con una segunda intención? 

— Sí. –aceptó. Louis sonrió levemente y pensó que el oji-verde en realidad merecía una explicación no porque hubiese estado pensando… en él, sino por el simple hecho de estar ahí justo en uno de sus peores momentos. 

— Bien… -suspiró.- sí tiene que ver con mi ex novio. Su nombre es Thomas. –clavó su vista en la taza vacía que yacía entre sus manos. Louis procedió a contarte toda su historia, la parte buena y hermosa sobre cómo se habían conocido y lo maravillosa que había sido su relación hasta el momento del quiebre. Louis sabía que no acabaría por entender su manera de actuar si no le contaba sobre sus primeros años en la secundaria, donde conoció a su primer amor y por el cual tanto sufrió, pero no iba a contarle sobre eso, eso sería llegar demasiado lejos. 

— ¿Por qué sigues volviendo a él después de todo lo que ha hecho? Dios, Louis, no puedo creerlo. –la voz del menor sonaba molesta. Louis se mordió el labio. - ¿Por qué,

Lou? ¿Sigues enamorado de ese idiota? Después de todo, ¿aún lo amas? –El castaño negó.- Entonces, ¿qué es? ¿Qué te mantiene atado a él? 

— Quizá tengo miedo de no volver a sentir lo que con él sentí. –dijo con un hilo de voz. 

— ¿Cómo? ¿Hablas de amar? Louis, claro que puedes volver a amar a alguien… 

— No, no lo entiendes. –negó fuertemente. – No tengo miedo de no volver a amar, aunque no te niego que después de esto, creo que eso se me hará un poco imposible, pero hay algo más. Es que… Jesús, esto es tan patético. –una risita nerviosa brotó de sus labios. – Tengo miedo de no volver a sentirme amado. Tengo miedo de que Thomas haya sido el único que se sintió enamorado de mí. Tengo miedo de despertar solo todos los jodidos días de mi vida, y estar con él, volver a él, me hacía recordar que lo nuestro fue real, que sí me amó, que sí hubo una época de mi vida en la cual fui feliz. –en ese punto, Louis se encontraba sollozando con una sonrisa amarga en los labios. – Si él ya no me amaba, podía conformarme con el recuerdo, pero luego de lo que pasó hoy… 

— No puedes volver a ver a ese hijo de puta. –sentenció levantándose del sofá. Se movía frenéticamente de un lado a otro y Louis se preguntaba por qué. - ¿Cómo se atrevió a dañarte de esa forma? ¿Cómo permitiste que lo hiciera? ¿Por qué? –Harry le daba la espalda, pero podía oír la ira en su voz. 

— Ya te lo dije, soy un cobarde. – Harry respiró profundo un par de veces y volvió a sentarse con él, pero Louis podía ver sus ojos verdes arder de enojo. – No nací para algo mejor que esto, y está bien, pero aún no logro acostumbrarme a la idea. Soy un imbécil. –suspiró. 

— ¿Quién te metió tanta mierda en la cabeza? –Louis se sorprendió.- ¿Cuánta mierda hay acumulada allí dentro que no te deja ver lo que en realidad eres? –Louis se negó a revelar esa información. No podía y era estúpido que aún le doliera luego de todos esos años, pero no podía simplemente borrar aquellas dolorosas palabras de su cabeza. – No puedes seguir torturándote pensando en que nadie volverá a amarte. No puedes seguir atormentándote con todo el odio que sientes hacia ti mismo y que alguien más hizo crecer allí dentro. – Harry pareció pensar un par de segundos.- Sin embargo, se puede superar, Louis. –su voz pareció un poco más calmada. – Sé cómo te sientes porque yo… yo también amé, Lou, locamente, amé hasta que ya no pude dar más de mí, pero de todas maneras perdí. Amé y perdí, pero aquí estoy, de pie, luego de todo este tiempo. Si tú me dejas, puedo… puedo cuidar de ti, si me dejas, tal vez pueda ayudarte. – El corazón del oji-azul dio un brinco que incluso hizo que su pulso se disparara. Louis podía ver el dolor en aquellos ojos verdes. Harry no mentía, estaba seguro de ello. 

— ¿Quieres…? ¿Quieres contarme? –preguntó en un susurro, poniendo una de sus manos en la rodilla de Harry intentando transmitir apoyo. Él mismo se impresionó ante el gesto. 

Harry pareció dudarlo unos segundos, ya que probablemente lo que tenía por contar no era nada fácil, Louis podía notarlo. Finalmente el menor terminó por asentir y el oji- azul se sintió tremendamente ansioso por lo que el menor le fuera a revelar. 

— Si eso te ayuda, entonces lo haré. 

*:


	10. Secrets [#10]

_I wanna tell you things_

_I never tell myself_

_These secrets hurt like hell_

 

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos. Louis intentaba no mirar a Harry para así no incrementar el notable nerviosismo del menor, pero se sentía mal por lo que estaba haciendo. Harry no tenía ningún deber con él, no tenía por qué hacerlo sentir bien, no tenía por qué cuidar de él, no tenía por qué preocuparse. ¡Dios, ni siquiera se suponía que Harry estuviera allí en ese momento! 

Sin embargo, internamente agradecía que Harry estuviera allí, ya que no quería ni imaginar qué sería de él si estuviera solo en ese momento.

Harry abrió y cerró la boca en un par de oportunidades y Louis no sabía si se debía a qué no sabía cómo empezar o que simplemente no podía enfrentar aún lo que fuera que tanto le acongojara. Se mordió el labio e intentó hablar.

— Harry, no tienes que hacerlo si no…

— No, no. Tengo que hacerlo. –dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Louis asintió y Harry tomó aire para comenzar. - Cuando tenía dieciséis años, conocí a una chica en secundaria. – partió. Su voz sonaba más profunda de lo normal.- Su nombre era Nicole. Ella… solía sentarse sola en el último banco del salón. No hablaba con mucha gente y durante los recesos siempre se encontraba oyendo música o leyendo. Siempre llamó mi atención, la rodeaba un aura de misterio que me atraía a ella, pero era tímido –rió con vergüenza.- y no me atrevía a hablarle, hasta que un día decidí que lo haría y me acerqué con la excusa de no entender los ejercicios de la clase de matemáticas. –Hizo una pausa en la que Louis pensó que tal vez estaba teniendo una imagen mental de lo ocurrido.- Nos fuimos haciendo amigos y luego de un par de meses, le pedí que fuera mi novia. Estaba jodidamente nervioso, no lo imaginas. –sonrió.- Ella aceptó y no podría explicarte lo feliz que estaba. Nicole también parecía feliz, y yo creía que las cosas iban bien, pero yo no me… -respiró profundo. Louis creyó que se pondría a llorar.- no fui capaz de darme cuenta de que las cosas no iban bien, que ella no estaba bien, y yo no pude hacer nada para ayudarla. 

El oji-azul le acarició la espalda casi por inercia. Esto no estaba siendo agradable, a él no le gustaba ver a Harry de esa manera, incluso… le dolía, aunque no lo admitiría fácilmente, le dolía, le molestaba y sentía impotencia al ver a Harry tan afectado. Él nunca lo había visto así y definitivamente no quería volver a verlo de esa manera nunca más.

— Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero jamás podré perdonarme el haber sido tan jodidamente ciego como para no poder ver lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a mí. –dijo con ira contenida. 

— Tranquilo. –susurró cerca de su oído, subiendo su mano hasta el cabello de Harry, acomodándole un par de rizos detrás de la oreja. Louis no sabía por qué estaba haciendo ese tipo de cosas, sólo… le nacían, quería hacerlas y suponía que así podría calmar un poco al menor.

— Llevábamos seis meses juntos y te juro por Dios, que la amaba. Era un crío, lo sé, pero ella era tan divertida, alegre e inteligente y yo estaba seguro de estar enamorado. Aun ahora pienso que estuve enamorado de ella. –Suspiró.- El asunto fue que tuvimos nuestras vacaciones de Navidad. Nosotros vivíamos en Holmes Chapel, pero su familia tenía parientes en Liverpool, así que decidieron pasar con ellos las fiestas de fin de año. El día en que se fueron, tuve un mal presentimiento. Nicole estaba extraña y no paraba de decirme lo mucho que me amaba y que jamás debía olvidar eso. En ese entonces no entendía no podía ver lo que había detrás de aquellas palabras y no hay día de mi vida en que no me sienta un imbécil por no haberlo hecho.- Louis ya sabía de qué se trataba y mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo.- Como debes suponer, sí, ella se suicidó. Ella cortó sus muñecas y se desangró en el jodido baño de la casa de sus abuelos. –La respiración de Harry se hizo pesada.

— Oh, Harry. –fue todo lo que pudo susurrar, volviendo a acariciar su espalda. Se acercó un poco más y recostó su cabeza en el hombro del menor- No fue tu culpa. – dijo bajito.

— ¿Por qué pudo haber tomado una decisión así? ¿Por qué no compartió conmigo lo que fuera que le tenía tan mal como para llegar a tomar una decisión tan drástica como aquella? Las cosas siempre pueden hablarse y cuando compartes lo que te pasa,

el peso en tu mochila disminuye. –habló el menor, como intentando hurgar nuevamente en sus recuerdos para ver si podía encontrar al fin alguna explicación que le convenciera.

— A veces no es tan fácil hablar las cosas, Harry. –Explicó.- Hay mucha gente que prefiere guardar para sí mismo lo que les ocurre por diversas razones, y es totalmente válido y comprensible. 

— ¿Estás justificando un suicidio? 

— No, claro que no. –negó separándose para poder mirarlo. – Sólo quiero que entiendas que las cosas no siempre son tan fáciles como tú sueles pintarlas. –dijo suavemente. – Quizás ella tenía mucho dentro y no sabía cómo sacarlo, o tal vez no podía porque tenía miedo de tu reacción, o de la de otros, no lo sé… pueden haber un millón de motivos por los cuales ella no pudo decirte, y atormentarte pensando en cuál podría haber sido la razón de su suicidio, por duro que suene, no va a servir de nada. Lo único que te queda, es esperar que ella esté un lugar mejor. –Harry le miraba con los ojos rojos, cargados de lágrimas.

— Supongo que tienes razón, pero es difícil. Han pasado casi tres años y cada vez que pienso en ello, me da la sensación de que fue tan sólo ayer cuando llamaron para avisarme. –Limpió un par de lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas.- Si tan sólo me hubiera dado cuenta…

— Basta, Harry. –le frenó en un murmuro.- Deja de lastimarte de esa manera, no te hace bien. -Louis estaba sorprendido con lo que estaba diciendo, sintiéndose un hipócrita porque él no seguía sus propios consejos. 

Y es que sus consejos eran para gente normal, no gente jodida como él. Harry estaba herido, eso era obvio, pero Louis sabía que el menor era fuerte, mucho más que él, así que podría salir a delante, podía superar aquel dolor que arrastraba desde hacía tanto tiempo, de eso no le cabía ninguna duda.

— No es fácil dejar algo aunque nos daña, ¿verdad, Louis? –el oji-azul lo miró directamente a los ojos y asintió. - Lo que quiero que entiendas, –se volteó hacia él. – es que siempre se puede empezar otra vez. Yo estuve jodido un tiempo, pero tuve la dicha de amar y ser correspondido y aunque duela como los mil demonios, me gustaría volver a enamorarme. –Louis abrió sus ojos sorprendido.- Quien sea que haya dicho

que el amor es hermoso y dulce, mentía. El amor es complicado, Louis, duele y si no duele y no cuesta, entonces no es amor. 

— Eres masoquista. –soltó una corta carcajada. 

— Todos lo somos, Louis. Todos. Entre más difícil es, más fuerte se hace, entre más duele, más se disfruta luego del tormentoso inicio. Es así y quien diga lo contrario, puede joderse. –Ambos rieron.- Todos merecemos ser amados, a todos nos espera alguien, sólo hay que saber esperar con paciencia. 

— ¿Almas gemelas y eso? –preguntó con una sonrisa. 

— Exactamente. 

— ¿A ese nivel llega tu romanticismo? ¿A creer en las almas gemelas? Dios, Harry. – bromeó.

— En algo hay que creer. Somos humanos, somos cobardes y tenemos la necesidad de aferrarnos a algo que pensamos más grande que nosotros, necesitamos tener esperanza. La esperanza es lo que nos mueve, Louis. –señaló.

Louis le miró un momento en silencio, pensando en lo último que Harry había dicho y no podía estar más de acuerdo. Él tuvo la esperanza de que las cosas con Thomas podrían volver a ser como antes, que podían volver a ser la pareja feliz que alguna vez fueron. Eso era lo que le movía, la esperanza de lograr que esta vez sí resultara, que esta vez las cosas fueran distintas, pero Thomas había cambiado, ya no era, ni nunca volvería a ser, ese chico del cual se enamoró, y ahora por fin estaba convencido de que no había vuelta atrás. 

Demonios, esa noche lo había comprobado y se había acabado definitivamente. Ya no quería esa mierda en su vida.

— Gracias. –Susurró.- Por traerme a casa, por compartir esos secretos que tanto te duelen… por estar aquí, en realidad. –le sonrió.

— Gracias a ti por escucharme, Louis, esto ni siquiera lo sabe Zayn. Bueno, sabe sólo una parte. –Señaló.- Nadie más que tú sabe la historia completa porque nunca antes me sentí preparado para sacarlo. Supongo que la necesidad de hacerte entender lo mal que estabas haciendo las cosas, fue el empujón para por fin dejarlo ir. –eso fue más una reflexión y Louis no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

— ¿Debo sentirme importante entonces? –intentó bromear.

— Eres importante, Louis. –afirmó el menor, haciendo que Louis sintiera un extraño malestar en el estómago.

— ¿Tu mochila está más liviana ahora? –preguntó el oji-azul en tono dulce pasando por alto el comentario de Harry.

— Sí, bastante más liviana. –aceptó con una sonrisa.

Harry pasó un brazo por detrás de la cabeza del oji-azul y se acercó a él para depositarle un beso en la frente que tomó por sorpresa a Louis. El contacto había sido protector y suave, logrando que el castaño se sintiera mejor repentinamente.

Cuando se separaron, Louis no pudo evitar bromear sobre lo horrible que debía lucir y lo horrible que también lucía Harry. Ambos con los ojos rojos e hinchados, era una imagen digna de inmortalizar, así que el oji-azul fue a su habitación por la cámara y ambos pusieron una cara estúpida que sólo los hacía lucir peor. 

“Si vamos a lucir mal, hay que hacerlo con dignidad”, había dicho Louis, provocando sonoras carcajadas por parte del oji-verde. 

Vieron la fotografía y rieron. Esa fotografía podía arruinar la carrera del oji-verde, y Louis se lo dijo, ganándose un leve golpe en el brazo.

— Louis… sé que hay algo que no me estás diciendo, y siento que si me lo dijeras, podría entender a la perfección toda esta situación. Me refiero a lo del idiota de Thomas y tú.- Louis le miró sorprendido. ¿Cómo mierda Harry podía saberlo? ¿Era una especie de síquico o algo por el estilo? – Pero lo que sea, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿verdad? Si quieres sacarlo, estaré feliz de oírte, ¿sí? – El castaño no reaccionaba, y es que no lograba comprender. No lograba seguirle el paso a Harry.- ¿Louis? – le llamó otra vez.

— Sí, sí, claro. –Respondió parpadeando varias veces.- Gracias. –El menor le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

Todo había sido un jodido desastre, pero ahí había estado Harry para atraparlo de la dura caída que había sufrido, impidiéndole caer de lleno en el pavimento, amortiguando el golpe.

Era tarde, cerca de las dos de la mañana y a Louis le preocupaba que Harry se fuera a esa hora, considerando que era sábado por la noche y que debía haber más de alguien manejando en estado de ebriedad. Era convincente, pero en realidad esa no era la única excusa que el oji-azul tenía para que Harry se quedara. Louis quería que Harry se quedara con él esa noche. Se sentía bien con Harry, cómodo, y no quería pensar en que eso podía ser peligroso. No quería pensar en que podía ser que estuviera dejando crecer sentimientos que iban más allá de la amistad para con el menor. 

No quería nada más que disfrutar de lo bien que se sentía la presencia de Harry allí esa noche. 

Justamente _esa_ noche. 

~ 

Louis despertó gracias al olor de tocino y huevos revueltos que llegó a su nariz. Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiéndolos pesados y pequeños. En efecto, cuando se miró al espejo, se dio cuenta de que lucía como un jodido sapo. Su cabello se veía sucio y era un desastre. Bueno, Louis era un desastre desde hacía un tiempo, así que no debía sorprenderse demasiado.

— ¡Hey! Buenos días. –le saludó Harry en cuanto le vio hacer aparición en la cocina luego de haber lavado su cara y sus dientes.- Espero que no te moleste que me haya adueñado de tu cocina. –dijo con una sonrisa.

— No, por favor, adelante, estoy hambriento. – señaló en un bostezo.

— ¿Cómo dormiste? –preguntó el menor poniendo a calentar agua en el hervidor eléctrico. 

— El llanto es un muy buen somnífero. -señaló- Así que dormí bien, supongo. Sí. ¿Qué tal tú? 

— Digamos que estoy considerando la idea de llevarme la cama de Liam y traerle la mía antes de que llegue, claro, para que no se dé cuenta.- Louis rió porque el oji-verde parecía hablar en serio.- Es muy cómoda.

— Liam se daría cuenta, lo sé. – Atravesó la cocina para buscar dos tazas.- ¿Café? –le preguntó a Harry y éste asintió. 

Harry sugirió encender la radio, ya que sentía que el apartamento estaba muy silencioso. Louis le sonrió y le dijo que la encendiera si quería, pero no contaba con que Harry sintonizaría la única estación de radio que detestaba a esa hora de la mañana. 

— ¡Buenos días, Inglaterra! –El oji-azul rodó los ojos al oír aquella molesta voz.

— ¡Sabes que lo odio! –gritó desde la cocina.

— ¡Oh, es cierto! –rápidamente cambió la radioemisora. – Lo siento, lo había olvidado. –se disculpó Harry entrando nuevamente. 

— Ya bastante tengo con saber que probablemente estará presente en el desfile de Carrie. –se quejó.

— ¿Hablas en serio? Genial. –Louis en serio no lo entendía. Nick era un jodido idiota que lo único que hacía era ser sarcástico y hablar mierdas de quien quisiera. ¿Cómo alguien como él podía agradarle a Harry? 

Finalmente se sentaron a desayunar y conversaron como si la noche anterior no hubiese pasado nada del otro mundo, cuando en realidad todo lo que se dijeron, había sido bastante revelador y a Louis le había dado una perspectiva totalmente distinta de Harry, mientras que para este último, había significado comprender casi a la perfección la forma de ser del oji-azul, pero sabía que había algo más. ¿Qué sería eso que Louis aún ocultaba? 

Si Louis dejaba al descubierto esa parte de su pasado, se sentiría extremadamente expuesto, y aún no estaba preparado para eso. Sólo Liam lo sabía, y era porque lo había vivido con él: Liam estuvo a su lado cuando todos estuvieron en su contra. De no ser así, Louis jamás le hubiera revelado lo horrible que fueron los primeros años de secundaria, comenzando con el hecho de haber descubierto que no le gustaban las chicas, que los senos y traseros grandes que calentaban a sus compañeros, no le provocaban nada. En cambio le gustaban las piernas torneadas y tonificadas de los jugadores del equipo de fútbol, la espalda ancha y el pecho amplio. 

Con el tiempo había comprendido que ser homosexual, no tenía absolutamente nada de malo, en realidad su error radicaba en el hecho de haberlo hecho público a tan

temprana edad, cuando no estaba preparado como para combatir la intolerancia y la crueldad de los chicos, y eso era lo que todavía no era capaz de superar; aún podía oír los gritos, las burlas y los insultos a los cuales se había visto expuesto contando con tan sólo trece años de edad.

Lo peor es que ahora estaba casi convencido de que gran parte de las cosas horribles que le dijeron, eran ciertas. Y dolía.

— Aún me debes una cena. No creas que lo he olvidado. –le apuntó Harry. Louis le sonrió.

— Dime cuando tengas libre. Prometo que no estaré demasiado ocupado esta semana. De alguna manera me las arreglaré para hacer un tiempo y poder ir a cenar juntos.- Harry asintió con una amplia sonrisa.

Luego del desayuno, Harry le dijo que era hora de irse, ya que sentía que eso era lo más sensato. Sinceramente no quería irse, pero tampoco quería incomodar a Louis con su presencia. No se arrepentía de nada de lo que había ocurrido, extrañamente, ni siquiera sentía pesar por haber dejado a la mitad su cita con Sarah. Esto había sido mil veces más importante y significativo para él que la cena, aunque claro, para Harry siempre habían estado las amistades primero y luego las relaciones amorosas. Además, si antes sentía un deseo de protección para con Louis, después de lo que se había enterado, aquel deseo se había hecho más fuerte. Tal como le había dicho, él quería cuidar de Louis y estar a su lado todo cada vez que le necesitara, después de todo, ¿no era ese el deber de los amigos? 

~

Cuando Harry llegó al apartamento, visualizó la figura delgada de Zayn en el balcón, fumando. Se acercó para saludar.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo tu noche? Supongo que tuviste suerte porque claramente no dormiste bien.- dijo con gesto gracioso.- ¿Cómo era eso de que no querías follártela, Harry? ¡Una mierda! –se rió. El menor le sonrió de medio lado. 

— En realidad no estuve con Sarah. –dijo apoyándose en la baranda. Zayn alzó una ceja exigiendo una respuesta completa, ya que odiaba cuando Harry contaba las cosas segmentadas, dejándole con intriga.

El oji-verde tuvo que soportar las ideas sin sentido que el moreno creaba, como que luego de la cena se había sentido frustrado sexualmente y se había ido a bailar a algún lado para encontrar a alguien con quien acostarse y, “¡Dios, Harry! ¡Podrías haberme llamado por lo menos! Podríamos haber salido a bailar juntos”, lo cual hizo reír a Harry. ¿De dónde mierda Zayn podía sacar tanta estupidez? Definitivamente tenía una gran imaginación y podía escribir una novela sobre amores no correspondidos y drama y esas cosas. Tal vez Liam podía ser el protagonista. 

Sonrió ante eso último y nuevamente se encontró con la muda pregunta en el rostro de Zayn. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Harry no sabía si era correcto revelarle lo que Louis le había confiado, pero Zayn era su amigo, y mucho de lo ocurrido la noche anterior también tenía que ver con él y… Nicole. 

El menor intentó hacerlo de la manera más resumida posible, intentando pasar por alto algunos detalles del relato de Louis, pero supo que de todas maneras había sido demasiada información para procesar de una sola vez, cuando los ojos almendrados de Zayn se abrieron de par en par. 

Estaba genuinamente impresionado. 

—Le contaste lo de Nicole. –Repitió.- ¿Es en serio? Y además le contaste cosas que yo no sabía. –Oh, eso sonaba a celos.

— Lo creí necesario. –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Porque te dijo lo jodido que estaba? –Preguntó con ironía.- Oh, espera. –Zayn le miró un par de segundos y el gesto de su rostro se suavizó. - ¿Te gusta? 

— ¿Vas a seguir con eso? –bufó el rizado, ingresando al apartamento. El moreno apagó rápidamente el cigarrillo y le siguió.

— Harry, te gusta. Louis te gusta desde que lo viste. –Harry le miró divertido.- ¡Te preocupas demasiado por él! ¡Incluso le confiaste las cosas que más guardadas te tenías! Cosas que ni siquiera a mí me pudiste contar.

— ¿Qué mierda estás hablando? ¿Estás celoso, Zayn? –inquirió enojado.

— Lo estuve, un poco, hace tan sólo unos minutos, pero porque soy tu amigo, ya sabes. – Explicó.- Pero ahora que lo veo de otra manera…

— Que me preocupe por Louis es completamente normal, somos amigos –se apresuró en decir. Zayn se rió.

— ¿Podrías decirme desde cuándo son amigos? 

— Oh, Zayn, por favor. –el oji-verde rodó los ojos y comenzó a caminar hasta su habitación.

— ¡Sólo necesito que lo aceptes! –vociferó el moreno siguiéndole. 

— ¡Déjame en paz, Zayn! –gritó cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

— ¡Esto sólo lo confirma! –dijo en tono de burla. 

Zayn pensó en llamar a Liam para contarle que Harry había pasado la noche que Louis, lo cual sería una gran, gran noticia para ambos que habían estado prácticamente empujándolos a salir o hablar con el otro, lo cual era muy infantil y estúpido, lo aceptaba, pero podían ver algo ahí, algo en la forma en la que se miraban. Ellos podían notarlo. 

Si bien al principio Zayn no quería que Harry tuviera nada que ver con Louis, algo había cambiado en el camino y no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con Liam. ¡Claro que no! Y por supuesto enviarle un mensaje al castaño no era una excusa para hablar con él, o mejor dicho, mantener la conversación que desde ayer tenían. Había comenzado con un inofensivo _“¿Qué tal el viaje? Espero que llegues bien.”_ , por parte de Zayn y Liam respondiendo que todo iba bien, sólo un poco ansioso y, claro, preguntándole al moreno cómo se encontraba y deseándole suerte en la carrera, aparte de un _“cuídate”_ , que hizo que el moreno se sintiera como una estúpida adolescente nerd enamorada. Que Liam se preocupara por él no era gran cosa, pero… en realidad sí era la gran cosa para Zayn.

Así que el moreno le envió un mensaje a Liam y éste contestó que apenas llegara a Londres, iba a interrogar a Louis, y que luego le contaría.

Niall también estaba al tanto de la situación, así que Zayn le envió un texto diciéndole que podía oler el comienzo de una nueva relación.

 _“¡¿Estás jodiendo?! ¡Debes estarlo! ¡No puedo creerlo! Voy al apartamento para que me cuentes todo.”_ Al ver la respuesta, Zayn soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Hey! –Golpeó la puerta de la habitación del oji-verde.- Vendrá Niall, iré por unas cervezas.

— ¡Okay! –respondió desde el otro lado con voz ronca.

Harry estaba cansado y había comenzado a dolerle la cabeza. Suspiró con la vista pegada al techo, no queriendo darle vueltas a las palabras de Zayn. Él estaba comenzando algo con Sarah y pondría lo mejor de él para que eso funcionara, de hecho pensó que debía llamarla o enviarle un texto pidiéndole disculpas por haberla dejado a mitad de la cena y darle las explicaciones pertinentes, aunque no tan explícitas como con Zayn.

A él no le gustaba Louis, claro que no. Además, si llegase a gustarle Louis, no habría diferencia alguna en su relación de amistad, profesional o lo que fuera. El oji-azul no se fijaría en un chiquillo torpe como él, y claramente no estaba listo ni quería una nueva relación.

Mucho menos con él, eso era obvio.

~

Louis conducía hasta la estación de trenes pensando en si le diría o no a Liam lo ocurrido. Era un tema delicado, muy delicado en realidad, y debía saber abordarlo de la manera adecuada, probablemente obviando algunos “detalles”, para que el relato no sonara tan escabroso como lo había sido, ya que eso no sería sano ni para él ni para Liam quien, probablemente, esta vez estallaría.

Se mordió el labio mientras esperaba a que la luz del semáforo cambiara a verde.

Estaba nervioso y no se sentía completamente preparado para enfrentarse a sí mismo y para además revelar lo ocurrido. Harry había sido una especie de bálsamo que había suavizado la situación, y ahora que recordaba todo lo ocurrido en su presencia, se sentía surreal, como si esa parte de su vida hubiese ocurrido en otra dimensión. Harry había sido capaz de sacar una de sus más grandes penas y exponérselas a él, sólo para que se diera cuenta de que siempre se puede comenzar de nuevo. Aún le era extraño que hubiese sido el oji-verde quien le hubiese acompañado en, si no su peor,

uno de sus peores momentos, y le era más extraño aun que Harry hubiese podido tranquilizarlo y hacerle sentir bien. Que hubiese cuidado de él.

La estación no estaba demasiado llena. Iba a llamar a Liam para preguntarle cuánto tiempo de viaje le quedaba, cuando oyó que le llamaban.

— ¡Louis! –se volteó para ver su amigo acercándose con su maleta.

— ¡Hey, amigo! –Esperó a que Liam dejara la maleta para abrazarlo.- Te extrañé, aunque hayan sido sólo dos días. –confesó, recibiendo por respuesta una queda carcajada por parte de su amigo.

— Yo también te extrañé. ¡Todos te extrañamos! La celebración fue muy aburrida sin ti. – Liam hizo un puchero y Louis sonrió.

— ¡Ya lo creo! –exclamó mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia el estacionamiento.

Durante el trayecto al apartamento, Liam le habló sobre el gran pastel de chocolate que le había comprado, al cual incluso le había tomado fotografías para mostrárselo ya que en serio había sido un gran pastel. También le dijo que Karen le había enviado croissants, y Louis abrió sus ojos como platos porque jamás en la vida había probado unos croissants más sabrosos que los que hacía la madre de Liam. Le contó que su abuela nuevamente le había regalado un sweater tejido en lana por ella misma y que le quedaba enorme y picaba mucho, tal como todos los otros que le había dado a lo largo de su vida.

Louis sonrió con nostalgia. Aunque su adolescencia en la escuela no fuera una etapa que recordaba con mucho afecto, sí extrañaba su casa, a su madre, a sus hermanas, las tazas de chocolate con malvaviscos al llegar a casa luego de la escuela durante el invierno, y las cálidas cenas familiares llenas de conversaciones y vida. Su hogar era su lugar de seguridad y tenía los más lindos recuerdos.

— También vi a… Brad. –Louis sintió su cuerpo tensarse ante la mención del nombre.

De pronto, un montón de recuerdos se agolparon en su cabeza. Golpes, sangre, hematomas, cicatrices, llanto, odio y el rostro de Johannah, su madre, quien había sido su gran protectora y de la quien había recibido más apoyo.

~

_Johannah notaba que su hijo había estado distinto desde hacía un tiempo. Supuso que se debía a que Louis aún estaba adaptándose a la secundaria, aunque ya estaba cursando segundo año, por lo que no se preocupó demasiado al respecto, hasta el día en que Louis llegó con un ojo morado y el labio roto. Su corazón se partió en dos cuando vio a su pequeño pálido y con los ojos aguados._

_Esa no había sido la primera vez que Louis había sido agredido. Todo había comenzado cuando se le había ocurrido decirle a Brad, el capitán del equipo de fútbol, que gustaba de él. Primero fueron sólo insultos, Louis podía manejar eso, luego fueron golpes “accidentales”, zancadillas, ataques cobardes._

_No había mucho que Liam pudiera hacer, ya que él también había salido perjudicado muchas veces por intentar ayudar a su amigo, hasta que un día, Louis le pidió que no siguiera defendiéndole. Liam le dijo una y otra vez que se lo contara a su madre, pero Louis siempre se negó. Él no quería armar un escándalo de lo que ocurría si podía cubrir las marcas que ellos dejaban en su cuerpo._

_Sin embargo, esta vez habían marcado su rostro. Esta vez habían llegado demasiado lejos._

_— Vas a decirme quién te hizo esto y por qué. –le había dicho con firmeza, aunque por dentro se sintiera destruida._

_— Me caí, mamá, es todo. –había susurrado mirando sus pies._

_— Te tuve nueve meses en mi vientre, Louis, eres mi hijo y te conozco más de lo que tú mismo te conoces. Sé que me estás mintiendo. Amor, –le tomó del mentón- dime quién fue el animal que se atrevió a dañarte de esta forma y cuál fue el motivo.- Johannah sabía que su hijo era un chico extrovertido e hiperactivo, pero estaba segura de que jamás golpearía a alguien o se metería en alguna pelea._

_— ¿Soy raro, mamá? –Preguntó al borde del llanto.- ¿Hay algo mal en mí?_

_— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no, cielo! No hay nada mal contigo. –le besó la frente._

_— Incluso si… -tomó aire.- incluso si… -cerró los ojos.- ¿incluso si me gustan los chicos? –aun con los ojos cerrados, un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Johannah le abrazó._

_— Incluso si te gustan los chicos. – Afirmó ella.- Mírame, Louis. –Exigió secándole las mejillas.- Eres un niño maravilloso, inteligente y guapo, y que te gusten los chicos está bien, cariño. –una tenue sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.- ¿Por eso te golpearon? –el asintió.- En ellos algo nada mal, pero no en ti, cielo, jamás pienses eso, ¿sí? Te amo tal como eres y siempre estaré para apoyarte._

_Johannah fue a la escuela para hablar con el director e informarle de lo que había pasado, sin poder creer que el grupo de imbéciles que habían golpeado a Louis no hubiesen tenido ningún tipo de castigo. El director le aseguró que jamás volvería a pasar, pero en cuanto esos chicos supieron que la madre de Louis había ido a la escuela para hablar con el director, encontraron otro motivo para molestarlo y golpearlo._

_No hubo otra opción que cambiar a Louis de escuela y por supuesto, Liam le siguió. Las cosas parecían ir mejor. Nadie molestaba al oji-azul, en realidad era algo así como popular, todos sabían sobre su homosexualidad y no había ningún idiota que le hiciera la vida imposible. Louis había vuelto a ser el chico ruidoso e inquieto que siempre había sido, pero Brad había roto algo dentro de Louis, algo que aún no era capaz de reparar._

~

— ¿Lou? ¿Estás ahí? –Liam le sacudió. Louis parpadeó un par de veces y le miró.

— Sí, sí, sólo… recordaba algunas cosas.- susurró.

— No pienses en el imbécil de Brad, ¿sí? — Louis no había notado que estaba apretando el volante con tanta fuerza, que sus manos comenzaban a ponerse blancas.- - Te vas a lastimar.- advirtió Liam alzando una de las manos de Louis, quien aflojó su amarre. – Él está jodido. Metido en drogas, ya sabes, su padre le exigía ser el mejor en fútbol, siempre debía brillar, entonces el tipo comenzó a meterse metanfetaminas y envió todo al demonio.

Louis se sintió mal por él. Sí, era un imbécil y le había hecho la vida imposible durante un tiempo, pero era un buen jugador. Podría haber tenido un futuro mejor, fácilmente podría haberse convertido en la nueva estrella del fútbol nacional. No exageraba.

— ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Liam.

— Lo estoy. –asintió exageradamente. – Estoy bien.- llegaron al estacionamiento del edificio y se desabrocharon el cinturón de seguridad para salir.

Subieron hasta su apartamento y una vez allí, Liam dejó su maleta en la habitación y fue a la cocina por un platillo para dejar los croissants que su madre había enviado. Se sentó en la mesa e invitó a Louis a acompañarle.

— ¿Y qué tal estuvo tu fin de semana? ¿Algo que contar? –preguntó el menor luchando por esconder la sonrisa burlona de sus labios, porque él sabía que había algo.

— Sí, en realidad sí lo hay. –Louis suspiró y le dio una mordida a un croissant.- Es… yo… acabé con Thomas, pero ahora es definitivo. Juro no volver nunca más a esa mierda, ya no puedo seguir haciéndolo.- Liam le miró atento. Esa información no era la que él estaba esperando.

— ¿Qué? ¿Volviste a verlo? ¡Jodida mierda, Louis!

— Hey, calma, ¿sí? Está bien. Estoy bien. Acabé con eso.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué hablas con esa seguridad? ¿Te hizo algo? –en la última pregunta elevó el tono de voz, y Louis decidió que no le contaría absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado en el motel.

— Sí, pero no te voy a decir, no es necesario ni bueno que lo sepas. –Habló con firmeza.- Sólo espero que confíes en mí y creas que ya no seguiré con esto.

— ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Dios, Louis, odio que estés solo en momentos así.- el oji- azul se mordió el labio.

— No… yo no estuve solo. –Suspiró.- Llamé a Harry porque… tuve que hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo? Y él fue por mí, me trajo a casa y se quedó. Le estoy muy agradecido, Liam, se portó muy bien conmigo.

— ¿Fue por ti? ¿Se quedó? –Louis rió nervioso ante la notable confusión de su amigo.

Así que le dijo que le contaría un poco más, sólo si prometía no hacer preguntas al respecto. Liam lo pensó un momento, pero era conveniente la propuesta, era eso o no saber nada en lo absoluto, así que aceptó. Entonces Louis le relató desde que estaba

en la carretera, hasta que llegaron a la casa, la –muy, muy importante- conversación, que se había quedado a dormir y se había marchado luego de desayunar.

— Es un buen chico.- comentó Liam.

— Sí, lo es. –concedió con una sonrisa.

Liam no dijo más, pero sentía algo distinto en Louis, en su manera de hablar, en su mirada y le creía, le creía que había acabado definitivamente con Thomas, y Louis había dicho que el oji-verde había sido de gran ayuda.

Liam cada vez estaba más seguro de que Harry era justamente el tipo de persona que su amigo necesitaba a su lado, y si él podía hacer algo para que ellos estuvieran juntos, lo haría. Además, tenía el apoyo de Zayn y Niall, confiaba que ellos tres podrían hacer grandes cosas.

 

*:


	11. Storm  [#11]

_Can't go_

_Can't go on running_

_With these muddy roads_

_Holding my feet_

 

El lunes por la mañana, Louis tuvo que correr por el apartamento porque se había quedado dormido. No tenía que ir a la revista tan temprano, sino que tenía que encontrarse con Carrie y mostrarle lo que tenía hecho: El desfile era en un mes, y ella le había informado que comenzarían a armar todo la semana entrante. Así que Louis tendría mucho, mucho trabajo. Se sentía optimista al respecto, la revista y el desfile lo mantendrían lejos de toda la mierda, su cabeza estaría ocupada todo el tiempo y de aquella manera estaría a salvo.

Bajó la maqueta, y echándole un último vistazo, se dispuso a entrar al gran edificio.

Carrie le dio un beso en la mejilla y le abrazó afectuosamente, luego pidió té para ambos y se dispusieron a analizar el trabajo del oji-azul. La diseñadora estaba deslumbrada con el trabajo hecho por Louis, la manera en la que había decorado la maqueta era en colores sobrios, naranja pálido, rojo rubí, gris y negro, acorde a las estaciones otoño-invierno. Carrie no podía estar más contenta, así que como estaba presupuestado, comenzarían con la ambientación la próxima semana. Tenía algunas cosas que arreglar, algunas cosas que cambiar de la decoración, pero en general, estaba totalmente encantada. 

— Muchas gracias por esto, Louis- dijo sincera.- Sé que no tiene que ver con tu área, y es por eso que me alegra que te hayas atrevido a hacer esto –sonrió sincera-. Sabes todo el cariño que te tengo, ¿verdad? –el asintió.- Estoy orgullosa, Louis. Muy orgullosa de haber podido trabajar contigo. 

— Fue un placer, Carrie. Toda mi vida quise estar envuelto en esto. –confesó con una vergonzosa sonrisa.

— Tendrás un pase exclusivo para tomar fotografías donde quieras. –le prometió. Louis abrió sus ojos de par en par y no pudo aguantar el impulso de abrazarla.

— Te lo agradezco mucho. En serio disfruté haciendo esto.

— Estaré encantada de contar con tu ayuda la próxima vez. –él le sonrió y revisó la hora en su celular. Tenía quince minutos para llegar a la revista, por lo que se despidió rápidamente, agradeciendo una y otra vez por la confianza y por el pase, por supuesto.

Ese día tenía la primera reunión con sus jefes y los otros fotógrafos, para seleccionar las fotografías que usarían para la edición de ese mes, la cual saldría al mercado el 10 de Septiembre, es decir, sólo en un par de días. Vio sus fotos sobre la mesa, la primera que le había tomado a Harry, aquella en el campo de juego donde el menor estaba vestido de jugador de fútbol americano, la de las motocicletas –esa había sido su sesión favorita, definitivamente-, y las que había tomado cuando todos estaban pendientes de la semana de la moda en Madrid. 

No pudo evitar sentirse nervioso al ver su trabajo expuesto ante aquellas personas que tanto sabían sobre el tema, sobre todo por los fotógrafos. Recién ahora podía estar con los otros dos y eran mayores, tenían por lo menos treinta años, mientras que él cumpliría veintidós recién en diciembre. Tenían más experiencia, habían recorrido mucho más camino que él, y eso le mantenía expectante. Ellos comenzaron a elegir mientras Jessica hablaba sobre los artículos que ya estaban escritos. 

— ¿Qué opinas tú, Louis? –oyó a la distancia. Parpadeó en repetidas oportunidades apartando la vista de las fotografías sobre la mesa. - ¿Louis? –insistió John mirándole con una sonrisa.

— Está bien. –fue todo lo que salió de sus labios. John y Evan rieron bajito y él se aclaró la garganta.- Me parece bien, pero si me permiten… -estiró su brazo para tomar una de las fotos de la primera sesión con Harry.- me parece que ésta es mejor de la que eligieron. Es el gesto en su cara, sus ojos, es distinto. –intentó explicar y creyó que la estaba jodiendo por cuestionar la elección de los otros dos fotógrafos, pero ellos asintieron.

— Estoy de acuerdo.- dijo Evan.- Sí, tiene razón, me parece bien. – el hombre elevó la vista y le sonrió amigablemente.

— Yo también estoy de acuerdo. –dijo Jessica guiñándole un ojo, y Louis se sintió aliviado. 

Su corazón seguía acelerado hasta que abandonaron la sala de reuniones. Jessica le felicitó una vez más y se vanaglorió de lo buena que era para elegir a su personal.

John y Evan también le felicitaron y le dieron algunos consejos para que siguiera creciendo y desarrollándose. 

Louis se alegró por el hecho de que fueran tan sinceros con él. Siempre creyó que el mundo de la moda era frío y una guerra de egos constante, y quizá se debía a que nunca había estando tan inmerso en ello, pero ahora que trabajaba en una de las revistas de moda más conocidas en el mundo, sabía que estaba equivocado. Bueno, por lo menos dentro del equipo corporativo no era así, pero quizá en el mundo netamente del modelaje, lo era.

Le preguntaría a Harry.

Y en efecto, como si el rizado hubiese sentido que estaba pensando en él, le llamó.

— Hey, Lou, me preguntaba si tenías libre el miércoles en la noche. – Hace años que Louis no tenía una especie de agenda mental donde tuviera anotadas los compromisos que pudiera tener, pero aun así lo pensó un minuto.

— Uhm, no. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ir a cenar? –preguntó sonriente.

— Síp. ¿Te parece bien el miércoles a las ocho? 

— Sí, por mí está bien.

— ¿Quieres que pase por ti? – Harry era tan caballero. 

— Como quieras.

— Quiero, así que paso por ti a las ocho. Puedes elegir el lugar. –dijo como si estuviera concediendo algo muy importante.

— Oh, gracias, Harry, es un gesto muy amable de tu parte.- se burló y escuchó la ronca risa del menor desde el otro lado de la línea. – Yo elijo entonces, será una sorpresa. – La verdad es que Louis jamás había sido muy asiduo a salir a cenar, por lo que no tenía más de un par de opciones, dos restoranes a los cuales había asistido junto a Thomas, y definitivamente no quería asistir a esos lugares. No ahora y menos con Harry, así que tendría que pedir ayuda. 

— Genial. Nos vemos entonces. 

— Nos vemos, adiós. 

Louis estuvo sonriéndole al celular aproximadamente treinta segundos antes de decidir guardarlo en su bolsillo. Harry le agradaba, Harry era amable y comprensivo, Harry de verdad quería pasar tiempo con él, y eso le parecía bien. Estaría loco al pensar lo contrario luego de aquella especie de “noche de confesiones”, que pasaron. Así que esperaba con ansias la cena. Socializar un poco no le mataría y debía admitir que se sentía bien ampliar su círculo de amistades. 

Amistades, claro. 

~ 

El miércoles llegó rápido, habían pasado tres días, casi cuatro desde que no veía a Harry, y no estaba en sus planes detenerse a pensar en por qué llevaba la cuenta. Se encontraba en su departamento luego del trabajo y estaba realmente hambriento, no había comido decentemente desde el lunes en la mañana, ya que Liam había estado con Zayn luego de las clases. Sí, lunes y martes por la tarde. A Louis le pareció un poco sospechoso, considerando que su amigo no era muy bueno para salir durante la semana, por la universidad y el estudio, pero ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de preguntar porque Liam llegaba tarde, más tarde del tiempo que él se podía quedar despierto, así que no tenía detalles. 

Como estaba solo, puso algo de música. Decidió probar por primera vez con el pendrive lleno de música indie que Harry le había dado. Y sinceramente no estaba mal, le gustaron mucho un par de canciones de algunas bandas de nombre demasiado extraño y rebuscado como para que él se los aprendiera. Le sorprendió encontrar un par de canciones de The Fray, “I can barely say”, y la que todo el mundo amaba, pero que él tanto odiaba “Look after you”. Apenas oyó aquella última, corrió al equipo para cambiarla y eliminarla. No quería volver a oír esa canción en su vida. Le traía malos recuerdos y no estaba listo aún para enfrentar su pasado.

Suspiró pasando a “Little talks” de Of Monster And Men, y la alegría de la música se encargó de hacerle olvidar el sabor amargo que le había dejado la canción anterior. Con la misma melodía, fue hasta su habitación para buscar ropa y una toalla, y luego meterse al baño para darse una ducha. 

La música se oía sobre el agua y era una sensación agradable. Incluso, sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a tararear la melodía.

Salió a los pocos minutos y por alguna razón decidió afeitarse. Había olvidado lo joven que era, la barba en serio le hacía parecer bastantes años mayor.

Aún no terminaba de vestirse cuando el timbre sonó, sobresaltándolo. No era Liam, él tenía llaves, y era demasiado temprano como para que Harry llegara. Bueno, faltaban sólo diez minutos, pero no creía que el rizado fuera tan puntual. Ni siquiera él lo era.

Grande fue su sorpresa al a Harry Styles parado en las afueras del apartamento.

— Ouh, ¿demasiado temprano? –preguntó al notar que Louis iba sin camisa y con el pantalón a medio abrochar. –Lo siento, creo que exageré con esto de llegar a la hora. Bueno, de todas maneras saldría a cenar contigo… así. –Le miró de arriba abajo descaradamente y Louis no pudo evitar sonrojarse - ¡Tu cara! –se burló. Louis rodó los ojos y le tiró del brazo para que ingresara al apartamento.- Hey, estás escuchando lo que te pasé. –celebró mientras dirigía sus pasos hasta el equipo de música. Louis volvió al baño. - ¿Te gusta? –preguntó lo suficientemente alto como para que él escuchara.

— ¡No está mal! –respondió. 

— Claro que no, esto es muy bueno. – Louis no tardó en oír al menor cantar al ritmo de una canción que no conocía. La voz de Harry no cambiaba demasiado al cantar, seguía siendo profunda y varonil, pero definitivamente era genial en eso. Le gustaría oírlo cantar más seguido. 

— Bien, podemos irnos. –señaló apareciendo otra vez en la sala de estar. Harry le sonrió ampliamente y caminaron hasta la puerta.

Louis había hecho averiguaciones para llevar a Harry a un buen restaurante, con buena comida y buen ambiente. Quería que el lugar fuera una sorpresa, por lo que le preguntó si podía conducir esta vez.

— ¿Tenías que comprar una camioneta de este tamaño? –Refunfuñó entre dientes, sintiéndose pequeño en el asiento del conductor.- ¿Por qué no podías comprar un auto normal? –eran preguntas para sí mismo. Al oír una carcajada por parte de Harry, se paralizó.- Lo dije en voz alta, ¿verdad? –se mordió el labio. El rizado sonreía.

— Ahá. –Asintió.- Y déjame decirte que si Pitufo Gruñón se subiera a un automóvil, se vería igual que tú. –rió otra vez, y Louis no pudo hacer más que reírse.

— Eres la segunda persona que me dice eso. –señala encendiendo la camioneta.

— ¿Sí? ¿Quién más te lo dijo? –curioseó. 

— Liam. Una vez que hablamos sobre que él sería un perfecto Papá Pitufo, y Niall podría ser Pitufina. –Harry abrazó su estómago con ambas manos mientras se retorcía de la risa.

— ¿Y quiénes seríamos Zayn y yo? –no pudo evitar la pregunta.

— Uhm… no lo sé. No pensamos en ustedes, realmente. –rió.

— Me hieres, Louis. –Dijo con voz dramática llevándose una mano al corazón.- Creo que Zayn podría ser Pitufo Vanidoso. Sí, definitivamente. –Sonaba convencido.- ¿Y yo? Uhm… ¿qué podría ser yo, Lou? – El aludido se encogió de hombros y pensó. No hay una sola palabra que defina a Harry. Tal y como había pensado, Harry era muchas cosas, demasiadas, y en su mayoría buenas, así que él no podría pensar en qué era Harry exactamente. Imposible definirlo en una palabra.- Pitufo Encantador. –le oyó decir con orgullo. Louis sabía que Harry bromeaba, pero él estaba de acuerdo. Harry era muy encantador, de eso no cabía duda.- ¿Qué opinas? – Sí, estaba de acuerdo, pero no se lo diría, así que se limitó a responder con una sonrisa.

Durante el trayecto, Harry encendió la radio del auto y Louis no tendría que haberse sorprendido de escuchar las mismas canciones que el menor había grabado para él. Harry miraba por la ventana mientras cantaba en voz baja, deteniéndose sólo para hacer un comentario sobre alguna canción, o una frase en específico, que le gustaba mucho. Louis sólo sonreía y asentía escuchándolo, conociendo esa faceta un tanto infantil del oji-verde. Era como un niño lleno de emociones, y en ocasiones Louis podía notar lo mucho que tenía por contar... Le causaba ternura.

— ¿Puedo cambiar esa canción? –preguntó cuando una vez más sonó Look after you.

— Claro. –Asintió sin darle mayor importancia.- Eres la primera persona que conozco a la que no le gusta esa canción.

— Me gustó mucho alguna vez. –dijo en susurro.

— Déjame adivinar. ¿Se la dedicaste a la persona equivocada? –Louis asintió en silencio.- ¿Sabes cómo hacer que los malos recuerdos se borren? O bueno, las malas decisiones en este caso.-El mayor negó.- Lo explicaré con ejemplos, es más fácil. Si estás en un lugar que te trae malos recuerdos, entonces debes ir y hacer nuevos recuerdos, ¿comprendes? 

— ¿Nuevos recuerdos?

— Exacto. Si fuiste, por ejemplo, a la playa con una persona y lo pasaste genial, pero luego las cosas se fueron al demonio y volver a la playa te causa daño, entonces ve a esa playa con una persona que sepas jamás te va a hacer mal y haz nuevos recuerdos. 

— Oh, ya veo… 

— Entonces, si le dedicaste esa canción a alguien que no lo merecía, debes olvidarlo y dedicarle esa canción a alguien que sí lo merezca. No puedes huir de una canción toda la vida. –dijo gracioso.

— Puede que tengas razón.

— Tengo razón, así que mi humilde opinión es que me la dediques a mí.- dijo con solemnidad. Louis rió.

— ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres muy bueno diciendo estupideces?

— Un par de veces, sí.- Louis sonrió, negó con la cabeza y no dijo más, en cambio, Harry a su lado comenzó a cantar algo que no logró identificar.

El restaurante era agradable. Louis nunca había estado ahí, pero le habían dicho que era un buen lugar con música en vivo, sencillo y acogedor. Creyó que a ambos les gustaría y no se había equivocado. Las mesas estaban dispuestas alrededor de un pequeño escenario en el cual había chicos tocando Jazz. 

Tomaron asiento y no hizo falta mucho tiempo para que una chica se acercara y tomara su orden.

— Me encantó este lugar, Louis. Es realmente genial… -los ojos verdes de Harry brillaban mientras recorrían el lugar. – Muy buena elección.

— Muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado. –Sonrió sintiendo satisfacción.

Mientras comían el oji-azul pensó en que no sabía mucho sobre Harry, y tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, le gustaría saber más. No sabía de dónde había nacido esta repentina curiosidad, sólo sabía que allí estaba. Quería hacer preguntas, pero no sabía cómo hacerlas sin sonar invasivo o algo por el estilo. Había pasado ya un buen tiempo desde que se había sentido interesado en alguien como para querer averiguar más cosas sobre su vida, por lo que aquella curiosidad tendría que haber activado algunas alarmas en Louis.

No se había percatado de que estaba mirando fijamente al menor, sin probar su comida, hasta que aquel par de orbes verdes le observaron confundido. 

— ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el rizado.

— ¿Uhm? Nada, no es nada, lo siento. –sonrió con vergüenza y bajó la vista hasta su plato, tomando los cubiertos para continuar comiendo.

— ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir? –inquirió. Louis negó llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca.- ¿Algo que quieras preguntar entonces? – El mayor asintió levemente.- Adelante entonces, soy un libro abierto. –dijo con una sonrisa.

— No es nada en particular. Sólo pensaba en que no te conocía demasiado, y bueno, ya que fuiste parte de un momento muy difícil para mí, y compartimos un par de secretos, no lo sé… creo que me gustaría saber más de ti. – al finalizar, se sintió nervioso y no tenía idea de por qué.

— Louis, mírame. –ordenó el oji-verde. Él obedeció.- ¿Qué quieres saber? 

— Ya te dije que no tengo una pregunta en particular. Lo que quieras contarme estará bien. –dijo bebiendo vino, a ver si así lograba calmar el rápido latir de su corazón.

— Está bien, está bien. Uhm… -se enderezó en la silla. – Mi madre se llama Anne Cox y mi padre Des Styles. Tengo una hermana mayor que yo, su nombre es Gemma. Mis padres se separaron cuando era pequeño, pero mi papá siempre ha estado presente y hablamos por lo menos una vez a la semana. Con mi madre y mi hermana, hablamos casi todos los días, aunque últimamente mamá ha estado con demasiado trabajo y mi hermana ha estado ocupada con la Universidad; es su último año y va camino a recibirse con honores. –dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa que contagió al oji-azul. – Así que no he podido ir a visitarlas, y ellas no han podido venir. –su voz se hizo un poco

más baja.- Demonios, las extraño. –bebió de su copa y luego aclaró su garganta. – Lo siento por eso, es que no estamos acostumbrados a estar demasiado tiempo lejos.

— Lo sé, te entiendo completamente y no tienes nada por lo cual disculparte. Yo también me estaría volviendo loco si no viera a mi familia hace tiempo. –le dedicó una sonrisa de apoyo, y pensó, sin querer, claro, en lo mucho que sus hermanas amarían a Harry.

— ¿Qué más puedo decirte? Otoño mi estación favorita. Me encantan los animales, sobre todo los perros, aunque Zayn intente comprarme un gato a como dé lugar y no entiendo por qué.- sonrió.- Me gusta el color rojo. Mi número favorito es el 17 y deseo la paz mundial. –Louis rió ante eso último. Harry le sonrió ampliamente.- Entonces, ¿estoy calificado para pasar a una segunda cita? –preguntó con una provocadora sonrisa. 

— ¿Cita? Oh, Dios, tendrías que haberme dicho que esta era una cita, así podría haberme vestido acorde a la ocasión.- Louis fingió seriedad. 

— ¡Claro que es una cita! –Exclamó.- Me hubiera gustado verte vestido acorde a la ocasión. –dijo con picardía.

— Tienes una mente muy sucia, Styles. –ambos rieron.

Continuaron comiendo entre anécdotas y risas. Harry le contó que una vez se había disfrazado de Elvis Presley para una obra de la escuela y prometió algún día mostrarle fotografías. Luego le preguntó a Louis qué estaría haciendo si no se hubiera decidido a estudiar fotografía. Era una pregunta difícil, porque a Louis le gustaban un montón de cosas, incluso decidirse por fotografía había sido difícil. Lo había pensado durante un buen tiempo, ya que también le gustaba la arquitectura, las artes visuales, la actuación, incluso el fútbol. 

— ¿Eres multifuncional o qué? –se burló Harry.

— No, no soy bueno ni para la mitad de las cosas que me gustan. –el menor iba a protestar por lo que continuó hablando.- Pero probablemente estaría intentado hacer algo en el fútbol. –bebió de su copa de vino.- ¿Y qué hay de ti y el modelaje? ¿Planeas seguir con esto hasta que ya no te contraten por viejo? –ambos rieron.

— No, en realidad me gustaría iniciar una carrera como cantante. –Confesó.- Es sólo un sueño, ya sabes. –rió nervioso.

— Me parece genial. Cantas muy bien, no veo por qué no podrías hacerlo.

— Gracias, por no estoy seguro aún. No sé si soy lo suficientemente bueno, y en realidad me siento seguro modelando. – Oh, Louis entendía el punto.

— No te gusta tomar retos. –afirmó.

— No es eso. Me gusta, en serio me gusta probar cosas y ver si soy bueno en eso, pero esto es distinto. Es algo así como el sueño de mi vida, pero jamás me había permitido soñar tan alto, ¿entiendes? –el mayor asintió.- Así que decidí sólo verlo como un hobby, algo que me gustaba, pero que no sería capaz de hacer profesionalmente.

— Y por lo que veo, algo ha cambiado. –Harry asintió mordiendo su labio inferior.

— Sólo he pensado más al respecto y quizá pueda intentarlo. Clark conoce a un par de productores musicales, pero será más adelante. Aún hay cosas que quiero hacer en el modelaje. –Louis asintió.

— Estoy seguro de que cualquier cosa que te propongas hacer, saldrá bien, Harry. En serio eres muy bueno. –sonrió con sinceridad.

— Sí, bueno, gracias. 

— Entonces… ¿escribes canciones y ese tipo de cosas? –inquirió.

— Así es.

— ¿Podrías mostrarme? 

— Uhm… claro, pero están en el apartamento. ¿Quieres ir? –Normalmente Louis se hubiera negado, pero se sentía inexplicablemente emocionado esa noche, por lo que aceptó sin poner ningún tipo de objeción. Pidieron la cuenta y el castaño pagó, le debía la apuesta a Harry.

Harry condujo y tuvo que acomodar el asiento del conductor, ya que como Louis era más pequeño, tuvo que moverlo para acercarlo un poco al manubrio. Esta vez fue Louis que no dejaba de preguntar, era como si de repente un millón de incógnitas se hubieran formado en su cabeza. Y así fue cómo se enteró de que Harry amaba el café de vainilla, hacer ejercicios y el yoga. Su vida estaba allí en Londres, ya que lo único que había dejado en Holmes Chapel al tomar sus maletas y marcharse, había sido su

familia. Le gustaba aprender cosas nuevas y le gustaban los rompecabezas, los acertijos y los juegos de ingenio. 

Llegaron al apartamento y se encontraron con nada más y nada menos que con Zayn y Liam cenando. Harry enarcó una ceja al verlos, como preguntando mudamente a su amigo qué sucedía allí, a lo que él respondió encogiéndose de hombros con nerviosísimo. Louis le sonrió a modo de saludo.

Liam les invitó a comer, entusiasmado por el hecho de que el moreno había cocinado, agregando que “estaba delicioso, lo mejor que ha comido en mucho tiempo”, y Louis pudo jurar ver que las mejillas de Zayn se colorearon levemente. Harry negó y les dijo que ya habían cenado.

— Voy a mostrarle unas cosas a Louis. –indicó caminando hacia su habitación. – Lamento haber interrumpido. –La mirada que el moreno le lanzó, fue de odio puro. Louis no quería ni pensar en cuál sería la venganza que Zayn tomaría por ese comentario.

Apenas entraron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta, Louis soltó una carcajada y Harry le miró divertido sin entender, así que el mayor le explicó que le parecía divertida la situación y lo obvio que era Zayn estando alrededor de Liam. Su mirada almendrada lo decía todo.

— ¿Tiene oportunidad? En serio le gusta Liam. –señaló el menor mientras buscaba algo en la habitación que estaba impregnada con el aroma de Harry. Era como si sin querer marcara las cosas de esa manera, con su aroma.

— Uhm, no lo sé. Es decir, hasta donde yo sé, Liam es completamente hetero. 

— ¿Completamente? ¿Seguro? –inquirió aún sin mirarlo.

— Besó a un chico una vez, Martin, pero estaba muy ebrio, de hecho ni siquiera lo recuerda bien. –indicó.

— Oh, entonces no tiene… problemas con eso de la homosexualidad. ¡Te encontré! – exclamó extrayendo una carpeta azul desde uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

— Harry, es mi mejor amigo, por supuesto que no tiene problemas.

— Sí, pero no me refería a eso. Harían linda pareja. –Louis rió.

— Veré que puedo hacer. Me agrada Zayn. –los ojos verdes de Harry se iluminaron.

— Él va a amarte. –el mayor rodó los ojos. 

— Bien, muéstrame eso. –indicó mirando la carpeta. 

El rizado le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento en un banco que había a un lado del escritorio, para luego pasarle dos hojas, dos canciones. Louis las leyó con detención, deleitándose con cada línea, cada verso, cada palabra. Harry era suave, romántico, pero no empalagoso, y eso le gustó mucho. Incluso se emocionó. 

Al terminar levantó la vista y se encontró con un Harry expectante que no podía dejar de mover sus piernas, claramente nervioso.

— Me encantan. Quiero oírte. –fueron las dos frases que abandonaron sus labios. Harry abrió sus ojos sorprendido. 

— ¿Hablas en serio? 

— Absolutamente. 

— Pero… no me sé la canción en guitarra. –se mordió el labio inferior.

— Oír sólo tu voz será aún mejor. –le alentó. 

El oji-verde se encontraba conmocionado. A su familia le gustaba lo que escribía, a Zayn y a Niall también, pero por lo que conocía a Louis, era difícil darle en el gusto, y que sus canciones le hayan gustado al punto de pedirle que las interprete para él en ese mismo momento, le hizo sentir increíblemente bien, como si millones de endorfinas hubieran sido liberadas sin razón aparente.

Harry estuvo a punto de comenzar, cuando el timbre sonó. Segundos después, la inconfundible voz de Niall llenó el apartamento. El menor sonrió y salió de la habitación pidiéndole a Louis que le esperara un minuto.

— ¡Hey, Louis! –le saludó un entusiasmado rubio ingresando a la habitación.

— ¡Niall! –respondió él de igual manera dándole un abrazo. 

— Amigo, te necesito. –dijo Harry mordiendo su labio inferior.

— Veo que están teniendo un momento íntimo aquí. –Dijo gracioso mirando las canciones que Louis tenía en las manos.- Lo siento, no quería interrumpir, pero Harry… - el oji-azul soltó una carcajada histérica que no supo de dónde provino, pero necesitaba que Niall se callara. 

— No seas idiota. –Harry le golpeó el hombro.- Louis quiere oírme cantar y llegaste justo a tiempo para acompañarme con la guitarra. –el rizado caminó hasta el rincón donde descansaba el instrumento.

— ¡Genial! ¿Qué vas a cantar?

— ¿Dont’t let me go? Creo que es la que mejor sabes en guitarra. –se burló Harry.- Okay, empecemos. - Harry se aclaró la garganta y comenzó. 

_Now you were standing there right in front of me_

_I hold on it's getting harder to breathe_

_All of a sudden these lights are blinding me_

_I never noticed how bright they would be_

Louis le había oído cantar con anterioridad, pero estaba seguro de lo que había oído, no se comparaba con… esto. Era simplemente genial.

_I saw in the corner there is a photograph_

_No doubt in my mind it's a picture of you_

_It lies there alone in its bed of broken glass_

_This bed was never made for two_

Nunca había sido fanático de la música romántica, pero había algo que le hacía pensar que podría oír esa canción un montón de veces al día. 

_I'll keep my eyes wide open_

_I'll keep my arms wide open_

_Don't let me_

_Don't let me_

_Don't let me go_

_'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone_

Niall tocaba muy bien, y no podía mentir, la letra era muy linda, muy… Harry, pero había algo más, algo especial. 

_I promised one day that I'd bring you back a star_

_I caught one and it burned a hole in my hand oh_

_Seems like these days I watch you from afar_

_Just trying to make you understand_

_I'll keep my eyes wide open yeah_

_Don't let me_

_Don't let me_

_Don't let me go_

_'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone_

Para entonces, Liam y Zayn estaban de pie en la puerta, observando el espectáculo con sonrisas en sus rostros. Zayn sonreía con orgullo, y Liam llevaba una sonrisa de asombro. 

_Don't let me_

_Don't let me_

_Don't let me go_

_'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone_

_Don't let me_

_Don't let me go_

_'Cause I'm tired of sleeping alone_

Y entonces Louis lo supo. No importaba la letra, no importaban los instrumentos, todo iba en la voz de Harry. La voz de Harry era increíblemente profunda, y le hacía erizar la piel, pero a la vez era suave, y despertaba una sensación de calidez en su pecho. 

Liam y Zayn aplaudieron mientras alababan la bella interpretación y repetían una y otra vez lo talentoso que era Harry. Niall dejó guitarra a un lado y le palmeó el hombro al oji-verde felicitándolo, mientras que el menor le devolvió una sonrisa y le agradeció por acompañarle. 

Louis tuvo una segunda imagen de todos ellos reunidos. Esta vez no era en su casa, esta vez no era Zayn quien andaba de intruso intentando averiguar más cosas sobre Liam para así poder acercarse a él con mayor facilidad, sino que esta vez, él estaba en casa de Harry porque había querido saber un poco más de él, de su vida, y se alegraba de lo que había encontrado. Le gustaba lo que veía, cinco chicos en una pequeña habitación disfrutando de una buena canción. No podía negar que le causaba algo extraño en el pecho, pero era reconfortante y se sentía bien, como si de alguna manera ellos cinco se pertenecieran. Era absurdo tal vez, pero eso, era de aquellas cosas que carecen de explicación y sólo se sienten. 

— ¿Louis? –oyó que le llamaba Liam. Pestañeó varias veces para enfocar a su amigo.- ¿Qué tal te pareció la canción? –averiguó con aquella amable sonrisa patentada por Liam. 

— ¿Puedes grabar un cd para mí? –se escapó de sus labios, desatando la risa de los cuatro chicos junto a él. Harry se sonrojó un poco y le dedicó una mirada que no supo descifrar, mientras los demás hacían bromas respecto a su estúpida pregunta. 

Eran las once de la noche, así que Louis comenzó a despedirse, arrastrando a Liam consigo. Pudo oír que Zayn insistía en que el de ojos marrones le acompañara a la carrera de esa noche, pero Liam se rehusó diciendo que por su culpa, estaba comenzando a quedarse dormido durante las clases, ya que estaba llegando bastante tarde al apartamento. A Zayn se le hizo casi imposible esconder una sonrisa triunfante. Louis pensó en que, quizá… Zayn estaba consiguiendo algo con su amigo. 

Por otro lado, Harry le agradeció por la cena y le dijo lo mucho que se había divertido e hizo bromas respecto a que no había estado en sus planes llevarlo a su habitación durante la primera cita. Louis rió repitiendo que eso no había sido una cita, porque era mucho más fácil para él pensarlo de esa manera. — Debemos repetirlo.- sentenció el menor guiñándole un ojo mientras se despedían en la puerta. 

— ¡Tenlo por seguro! –exclamó con una gran sonrisa mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a Liam por el pasillo hacia los elevadores. 

— ¡¿Tengo la segunda cita entonces?! –Zayn le miró curioso. Louis volteó y le miró gracioso. — Definitivamente. – Lo último que vio el oji-azul, fue la sonrisa tonta en el rostro de Harry antes de cerrar la puerta. Una vez en el apartamento, específicamente en su cama, Louis hizo un recuento en el día, sintiendo mariposas revolotear en su interior cuando recordó a Harry cantando. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué sentía esas molestas cosas en el estómago? Se sobresaltó al considerar la idea de que Harry le gustara, de que le gustara en serio. No podía ser posible, él no estaba preparado para volver a sentir ese tipo de cosas por nadie. Era demasiado pronto… 

Pero podía haber una explicación, algo así como que al ser Harry el único que estuvo con él cuando todo se fue a la mierda de forma definitiva, su cerebro reconoció al oji- verde como una especie de héroe para él. Tenía sentido, y lo veía en la televisión todo el tiempo. La gente suele sentirse atraída a quienes les hacen sentir protegidos, porque, tal como Harry le había dicho, somos frágiles y vulnerables, claramente necesitamos sentirnos protegidos. 

Suspiró aliviado ante esto último y cerró sus ojos para por descansar por fin. Había sido un día inusualmente largo, pero le había servido para darse cuenta de que no podía seguir amarrado a Thomas y su mierda, y que los chicos hacían que todo fuera más fácil. Especialmente Harry. 

*:


	12. No One Ever Taught Us [#12]

_You never know you crossed the line_

_‘til you get to the other side_

_You're caught just like a theft_

_In the light_

 

Liam no tenía que estar allí y lo sabía. Eran las once con cuarenta y dos minutos de la noche y tenía un examen al otro día, a las ocho de la mañana. Pero, ¿qué más daba? No se iba a marchar a su casa antes de ver a Zayn correr en la motocicleta, aunque éste le hubiera dicho una y otra vez lo culpable que se sentiría si él bajaba sus calificaciones. 

Los ojos almendrados de Zayn, enmarcados en esas tupidas y oscuras pestañas, lucían genuinamente preocupados por él y su rendimiento académico, sobre todo considerando que durante las últimas semanas habían estado compartiendo demasiado tiempo juntos después de clases. A Liam antes no le importaba estar solo por las tardes, ya que por horario sus clases acababan como máximo a las cinco de la tarde, y si bien Louis no demoraba mucho en llegar, ya no tenía ganas de esperarlo. Antes, él podía aguardar en el apartamento, pero desde que estaba Zayn… le era imposible quedarse solo en casa, y la espera por Louis se le hacía eterna aunque intentara matar el tiempo estudiando, así que se había hecho ya una costumbre pasar a casa de Zayn –y Harry- luego de las clases. 

Liam había notado aquella especie de guerra de miradas que se dedicaban Zayn y Harry cuando el menor le encontraba en su casa. Harry siempre parecía divertido y le trataba muy bien, pero el moreno siempre le miraba como gritándole que desapareciera y él no lograba entender por qué. 

Zayn era una persona bastante interesante y muy diferente a él. A Liam le gustaba oír las historias que el moreno le contaba sobre el tiempo que estuvo viviendo en la calle. 

Fueron sólo dos meses, pero “cuando tienes que dormir en alguna plaza o un parque, sin saber cómo demonios te alimentarás al día siguiente, dos meses pueden parecerte fácilmente dos décadas”, le había dicho el moreno. 

A Zayn no le había tocado una vida fácil y cómoda como la suya. El chico de ojos almendrados no había tenido un hogar bien constituido ni una familia que le apoyara y reforzara sus múltiples talentos. Y si era sincero consigo mismo, a él no le molestaba para nada tomar ese rol con Zayn. De hecho, desde hacía unos días ya estaba intentando que Zayn por lo menos considerara la idea de entrar a la Universidad a estudiar música, artes o literatura, ya que había comprobado que el chico cantaba fabuloso, dibujaba maravilloso y escribía aún mejor. 

_“Zayn, no tengo idea de literatura, siempre fue Louis quien me tenía que ayudar en eso, pero lo que escribiste… es muy bueno, me encanta. Deberías dedicarte a esto.”_ , había dicho mientras sostenía una historia que el peli-negro había escrito y le había permitido leer. Aquel día, cuando Liam pudo despegar su vista de las hojas escritas, sintió algo en su pecho al notar el brillo en los ojos de Zayn sobre él. Era como si sus palabras le hubieran provocado una felicidad tremenda y Liam en serio no comprendía algunas actitudes de Zayn, pero podía decir que jamás en su vida una mirada le había causado tanto nerviosismo como la que Zayn le había dedicado esa vez. 

— Liam, ¿estás bien? –le había preguntado Niall, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad. 

— Lo estoy. ¿Por qué? – El rubio se encogió de hombros. - ¿Dónde está Zayn? 

— En la línea de partida. Vamos. –ambos comenzaron a caminar y encontraron un lugar desde el cual podían observar con claridad la carrera. 

El estómago de Liam se contrajo cuando se les dio la partida. Siempre le ocurría cuando veía a Zayn competir. Sabía que el moreno era bueno, buenísimo, uno de los mejores, lo sabía no sólo por el hecho de que lo que veía prácticamente volar en la motocicleta, sino también porque muchas personas apostaban por él y grandes sumas de dinero. 

Sin embargo, siempre temía que algo le sucediera, que se estrellara contra algo o que perdiera el control, por lo que no comprendía cómo es que Niall podía estar disfrutando el espectáculo, gritando como un loco cosas que Zayn jamás podría oír, mientras él sólo estaba de pie intentando no perder de vista la motocicleta del moreno. 

Como era de esperarse, Zayn ganó, desatando la alegría de quienes habían apostado por él. En cuanto bajó de la motocicleta y se quitó el casco, recibió muchos abrazos de felicitaciones. Chicos y chicas se le acercaron y aprovecharon para tocarlo, lo cual causó un leve malestar en su interior. No le gustaba la manera en la que se le acercaban, no le gustaban las miradas que le dedicaban y claramente no le gustaba ver la manera en que lo tocaban. 

— ¡Felicitaciones, campeón! –exclamó Niall colgándose de su cuello, como siempre. 

— Gracias, duendecillo. –le correspondió con aquel apodo. 

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Eso fue perfecto.- le sonrió Liam envolviéndolo entre sus brazos. 

— Gracias, Liam. –dijo con sinceridad. - ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué tal unas cervezas en mi casa? 

— No podemos, tenemos examen mañana. –habló Liam. 

— Oh, vamos, Liam. –se quejó el rubio. 

— ¿Qué? ¿Planeas ir a clases con resaca? –preguntó. 

— ¿Por qué no? No es como si necesitara una buena calificación.- se encogió de hombros y Liam envidió lo inteligente y despreocupado que era Niall. A diferencia de él, el irlandés aprendía muy rápido y jamás olvidaba las cosas, por lo que no debía quedarse en casa estudiando como él. 

— Vamos, Liam, te llevo a casa. –dijo Zayn comenzando a caminar hacia la motocicleta. 

Liam ni siquiera lo pensó y caminó junto a él, mientras Niall iba hasta su auto. Es verdad que podría irse en auto junto al rubio, pero le gustaba ir con Zayn y sentir el viento contra su cuerpo, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas debido a la velocidad que el moreno podía alcanzar y… aunque le costara reconocerlo, también le gustaba ir abrazado a Zayn. 

Dios, ¿por qué pensaba en eso? No era normal que sintiera cosas estando junto a Zayn. ¿Será que Zayn le gustaba? Su corazón se aceleró y se apretó más al cuerpo delgado del menor. No es como si tuviera problemas con la homosexualidad, después de todo su mejor amigo era homosexual, pero él jamás se había sentido atraído por un hombre… hasta ahora. 

Oh, Dios, tendría que hablar con Louis en cuanto llegara a casa. 

— ¿Estás bien, Liam? –preguntó Zayn a través del casco. 

— Lo estoy. ¿Por qué? –se apresuró en responder. 

— Me está costando respirar. –rió el moreno y entonces Liam reparó en el hecho de que tenía a Zayn tomado de la cintura con demasiada fuerza. 

— Lo siento. –susurró avergonzado. 

Cuando por fin Zayn estacionó la motocicleta a las afueras del edificio, se sintió aliviado y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, que para su suerte, Zayn no notó. 

— Gracias por traerme. Lo pasé genial. Adiós. –se volteó sin siquiera esperar una respuesta por parte del moreno, por lo que no debía haberle sorprendido que Zayn le tomara del brazo y le volteara, impidiéndole huir. 

— ¿Seguro que estás bien? –Preguntó.- ¿Vine muy rápido y te mareaste o algo? Sabes que puedes decirme que debo bajar la velocidad, Liam… -Liam quiso gritarle que se callara y que dejara de ser así con él. No quería que se preocupara ni que lo mirara con culpa, porque Zayn no tenía la culpa de nada. O quizá sí, un poco. En este punto, Liam ya se sentía demasiado agobiado para pensar en culpables. 

— No, no, no es eso. No, yo sólo… estoy preocupado por mi examen de mañana. Es todo.- mintió. 

— Oh, es cierto. –Asintió.- Tranquilo, ya podrás relajarte un poco. El sábado celebraremos el cumpleaños de Niall, ¿recuerdas? –dijo con una sonrisa. 

— Sí, lo recuerdo. 

— Bien, dejo de molestarte. Cuídate y éxito mañana. –deseó volviendo a ponerse el casco. 

— Gracias, Zayn, nos vemos.- fingió una sonrisa y volteó intentando caminar de la manera más relajada posible hasta la entrada del edificio, pero no fue hasta que oyó la motocicleta partir, que se sintió realmente aliviado. 

Era tarde y no le sorprendió encontrar todas las luces apagadas, ya que Louis claramente se había ido a dormir. Él encendió la luz y se encontró con una caja de pizza junto a una pequeña notita que dejaba ver la caligrafía de Louis. 

_“Probablemente cuando llegues esté dormido, pero como soy un gran amigo, te dejé algo de pizza por si tienes hambre. Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar sobre estas salidas tuyas, jovencito. Te quiero, buenas noches.”_ , sonrió y abrió la caja para sacar un trozo de pizza. No iba a calentarla, no tenía hambre y sólo comería por gula, ya que antes de la carrera, Zayn le había invitado a comer algo. 

Zayn. ¿Qué le pasaba con Zayn? ¿Qué era lo que le provocaba el moreno? ¿Por qué de un momento a otro se sintió tan atraído a él? Zayn era guapo, eso nadie lo podía negar, pero, ¿le gustaba? Había besado a un chico una vez, pero sólo por jugar, jamás se había sentido confundido o algo por el estilo, y ahora Zayn… 

Zayn, Zayn, Zayn, debía dejar de pensar en él. Era un buen amigo, sólo eso… 

¿Verdad? 

~ 

Louis había tenido dos días agitadísimos, ya que habían comenzado a trabajar en el siguiente número de la revista. Había asistido a dos reuniones que se habían hecho para que los publicistas y editores dieran a conocer el tema central de la edición del mes de septiembre. Se llevarían a cabo diferentes desfiles de otoño-invierno, y a él le tocaría cubrir dos pasarelas, un par de fiestas de élite y seguir con sesiones fotográficas para la revista. 

Al llegar a casa se había desplomado en el sillón soltando un largo suspiro. Era viernes y la edición de Vogue con su trabajo, había sido publicada. Llevaba dos ejemplares en su bolso, pero no se había atrevido a revisar el trabajo final. Estaba nervioso y sentía cómo su estómago se retorcía. Había recibido felicitaciones durante el día, y si bien ya había visto las fotografías seleccionadas, no se sentía preparado para ver su trabajo impreso en la jodida Vogue. 

Aún no se convencía de eso. 

Quería esperar a Liam para que lo vieran juntos, pero lo más seguro era que estuviera con Zayn, quien, al parecer, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con su amigo. Zayn le agradaba y parecía realmente interesado en Liam. No le importaba si una chica o un chico robaba el corazón de su amigo, a él lo que le importaba era que hicieran sentir bien a Liam, que lo quisieran y respetaran tal como se merecía. 

Buscaría un momento para hablar con Zayn y ver cuáles eran las intenciones con su amigo. 

Su móvil comenzó a sonar dentro de su bolso y rápidamente lo sacó. El nombre de Harry se dejaba leer en la pantalla. 

— Hey. –contestó con una sonrisa que no se detuvo a cuestionar. 

—¡Felicitaciones, señor Tomlinson! Es un placer informarle que ha ganado una cena romántica con uno de los modelos más guapos de Londres. –inevitablemente soltó una carcajada. 

— ¿Sí? ¿Y de qué va esa cena romántica? No recuerdo haber participado en ningún concurso. –le siguió el juego. 

— ¿Acaso no puedes dejarte querer un poco? –dijo Harry con falsa molestia. – ¿Sabes? No me respondas y sólo abre la puerta. Estoy afuera. – la expresión en el rostro de Louis cambió abruptamente y sintió otro retorcijón en su estómago, pero esta vez eran nervios completamente distintos. Cortó la llamada y fue hasta la puerta, encontrándose con un Harry sonriente cargando dos bolsas, entrando sin ser invitado. – Tacos y cerveza. –dijo elevando las bolsas respectivamente. Louis alzó una ceja. 

— ¿Creí haber oído cena romántica? –se burló. 

— ¿Qué puede haber más romántico que esto? –Harry sacó una caja y la dejó sobre la mesa, acción que repitió con las botellas de cerveza. 

— Bueno, ¿y el modelo guapo? ¿Dónde está? –preguntó mirando sobre el hombro del menor, quien le dio un leve empujón. 

— Oye, en serio. –Louis se volteó a mirarle confundido.- Las fotos son increíbles, eres buenísimo en esto. Creo que son las fotografías que más me han gustado. –señaló con los ojos brillantes y… oh, Dios, Louis sintió ganas de besarlo. Sí, Louis Tomlinson quiso besar a Harry Styles, pero se contuvo con todas las fuerzas de su alma. 

Control, Louis, Harry es un buen amigo, sólo eso, no te puedes permitir perderlo por un tonto arrebato. 

El oji-azul sonrió en agradecimiento y rápidamente cambió el tema. No quería que Harry estuviera halagando su trabajo y ese tipo de cosas. Le ponía nervioso, y demonios, ¿desde cuándo los nervios le atacaban con tanta frecuencia? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? La presencia de Harry en su casa no tenía por qué perturbarlo, pero lo hacía, y eso le confundía. Louis ya había pensado en esto y en lo que Harry comenzaba a provocarle, por lo que una y otra vez se repetía mentalmente que era algo así como el síndrome de superhéroe y la víctima, como había decidido llamar a lo que estaba pasando. 

Sin embargo, ya no quería pensar en eso. Al menos no por el momento. 

Se sentaron a comer y Louis comenzó a hiperventilar sin quererlo. Hablaba sobre temas al azar y tan rápido, que las palabras se atropellaban unas con otras al abandonar su boca. Ni siquiera estaba consciente de lo que decía, lo único que quería era dejar de sentirse tan estúpido estando con Harry. No tenía sentido. 

— ¿Estás drogado? –Acabó preguntando el rizado.- Estás hablando demasiado y sinceramente, no puedo captar todo lo que sale de tu boca.- Louis se sonrojó un poco. 

— Lo siento. –Lamentó bajando la vista un tanto avergonzado. 

— No, está bien. –sonrió el menor. Louis necesitaba hablar de algo, cualquier cosa servía. 

— ¿Sabes? Es injusto que tú hayas venido a casa más veces de las que yo he ido a tu apartamento.-soltó bebiendo cerveza. 

— Uhm… pensé en venir a buscarte y llevarte a casa, pero… -se mordió el labio.- No quería interrumpir a los chicos. 

— ¿Interrumpir a los chicos? –Louis alzó una ceja. 

— Bueno, Zayn está comenzando a odiarme por llegar e interrumpir su coqueteo con Liam. ¡Lo cual es una mierda porque yo también vivo ahí! –exclamó. 

— Oh, entiendo, entiendo. –dijo el oji-azul en medio de una suave carcajada.- ¿Zayn va en serio? 

— Estoy completamente seguro. Él es… Zayn es un poco especial, tiene una personalidad bastante particular y desde que Liam está con él todo el tiempo, ha cambiado de cierta manera. Nunca lo había visto así de entusiasmado con alguien. No voy a mentirte, Zayn ha tenido muchas parejas sexuales, pero nunca había visto que alguien lograra lo que Liam logra en él. Está más centrado e incluso me habló algo sobre ir a la Universidad porque Liam se lo había sugerido, pero, Louis, no se lo cuentes a Liam, ¿sí? –pidió. Una enorme sonrisa tiró de la comisura de los labios del castaño y asintió lentamente, sintiéndose tremendamente feliz. 

— Prometo que no le diré nada. 

— Gracias. –le sonrió. 

Luego de comer, Louis encendió la televisión y buscó algo para matar el tiempo, ya que habían quedado en que Harry se iría cuando Liam llegara al apartamento. Era una buena idea. 

El menor le dijo que había hablado con Niall y habían planeado el cumpleaños de éste, que sería el domingo, pero que comenzarían a celebrar desde el sábado. La idea era ir a ver el partido del Manchester contra el Liverpool a la casa del rubio y luego ir a beber algo, bailar o lo que se les ocurriera. A Louis le encantó la idea y estaba seguro que a Liam también le gustaría. 

TXF había comenzado justo cuando el móvil de Louis comenzó a sonar indicando una llamada de su madre. Harry comenzó a cantar junto al primer participante y Louis supo que Johannah no podría haber elegido un peor momento para comunicarse. 

— Hola, mamá. 

— ¡Son hermosas! –Oyó varias voces desde el otro lado de la línea.- ¡Estamos muy orgullosas, Louis! –sonrió sintiendo sus mejillas teñirse de carmesí. 

— Gracias a todas. –el oji-verde comenzó a cantar más alto, ignorando que Louis se encontraba al teléfono. 

— Compré la revista esta mañana, pero recién ahora pudimos… Ese no es Liam. –el oji-azul se mordió el labio.- ¿Con quién estás, Boo? –por el tono de voz, Louis supo que su madre sonreía. 

— Nada, sólo un amigo. ¡Harry! –exclamó llamándole la atención. 

— _When you get to where you want to go, and you know the things you want to know, you're smiling._ –cantó el rizado mientras escribía algo en su móvil. 

— ¿Harry? –luego hubo un silencio y esta vez fue Lottie quien habló. 

— Oh, Dios, Louis, dime que ese no es Harry Styles. –Louis no comprendió. 

— ¿Qué? 

— ¿Estás con Harry Styles? - esta vez fue Félicité quien preguntó. 

— Uhm… ¿sí? Es… Harry, ¿por qué? –el menor oyó su nombre y le miró curioso. Louis se encogió de hombros. 

— ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Están saliendo? ¡Louis, por Dios del cielo, eres tan afortunado! –el castaño no entendía una mierda de lo que estaba ocurriendo. 

— ¿Qué pasa, Lou? –Harry se acercó a él y Louis le hizo un gesto para que se callara y pudiera oír mejor los cuchicheos de sus hermanas. 

— ¿Louis? – Esta vez fue su madre.- Lo siento, pero tus hermanas lo vieron en las fotos de la revista y están algo así como enamoradas. –Louis asintió.- Entonces… ¿es él? 

— Okay, muchas gracias por llamar para felicitarme. ¡Las amo, buenas noches! –cortó la llamada soltando un suspiro. 

— ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó divertido. Louis alzó una ceja. 

— Mis hermanas vieron tus fotos en la revista y están enamoradas de ti. – Harry sonrió.- No es gracioso. –le golpeó el hombro con una leve sonrisa. 

Volvieron al sillón y Louis con suerte llegó al final del programa. Estaba cansado y pensar en todo lo que le esperaba la próxima semana, le hacía sentir más cansado aún. Bostezó en repetidas oportunidades y Harry no lo notó, ya que se encontraba demasiado emocionado cantando. Louis se le unió un par de veces en algunas canciones, y sus voces sonaban bien juntas. Fue divertido. 

Liam llegó a eso de las doce. Una vez más, Louis no tenía ánimos de hablar con él y preguntar qué sucedía con Zayn, sacarle algo de información sería genial, pero no ahora. En lo único que podía pensar por el momento, era en su cama. 

Oh y en acompañar a Harry hasta la puerta. 

— Muchas gracias, lo pasé genial. –dijo con una media sonrisa. 

— Sí, fue muy divertido. Nos vemos mañana, ¿sí? En casa de Niall a las cinco. 

— Entendido, señor. –bromeó. 

— Genial. –Los brazos de Harry le rodearon la cintura y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. De un momento a otro se le había quitado el sueño.- Buenas noches, Lou. –le oyó susurrar y oh, Dios, Louis le rogaba al cielo que Harry no hubiera sentido su corazón acelerarse ante el repentino acercamiento. 

— Buenas noches. –una última sonrisa y cerró la puerta, suspirando sonoramente, olvidando la presencia de Liam. 

— ¿Qué fue eso, Lou? – No sabía. Louis no tenía idea de qué mierda había sido eso. Harry solamente le había dado un inofensivo abrazo para despedirse y él… él sintió todo su cuerpo vibrar y su corazón se aceleró y… no, no, eso estaba mal, muy mal. 

— Tú te callas. –le apuntó con un dedo.- Tienes mucho que explicar, Payne, así que dale gracias al cielo que estoy demasiado cansado como para interrogarte. –Liam iba a protestar, pero prefirió callarse tal y como le había dicho Louis. 

El oji-azul caminó hasta su habitación y se lanzó sobre la cama. Estaba cansado, sí, moría de sueño, sí, pero Harry le había abrazado por la cintura y eso le había puesto como un estúpido adolescente hormonal. Harry sólo se había acercado inocentemente causando terribles sensaciones en su cuerpo. 

Aquella noche Louis no durmió, pese al cansancio que sentía, pensando en qué mierda estaba pasando con él, en qué estaba haciendo Harry con él. 

Maldito Styles. 

~ 

Liam y Louis estuvieron a las cinco en punto en casa de Niall, pero no fue el irlandés quien les abrió la puerta, sino que una linda castaña de ojos verdes, quien se presentó como la novia de Niall. 

Ella les saludó amablemente y les hizo pasar diciéndoles que el rubio se había atrasado un poco y que estaba dándose un baño. Barbara les indicó que tomaran asiento en el sillón y les llevó un par de cervezas. Ella comenzó a hacer preguntas y rápidamente iniciaron una conversación. Louis fue quien más se entusiasmó al enterarse que la chica estudiaba arquitectura. Hablaron sobre sus obras arquitectónicas favoritas, también supieron que compartían su gusto por el teatro, y si Louis no fuera homosexual y Barbara no fuera la novia de Niall, no le molestaría para nada salir con ella. 

— Hey. –les saludó el rubio descendiendo por la escalera. 

— Sentimos haber llegado tan temprano, pero Harry dijo que debíamos ser puntuales. –señaló Liam mientras se ponía de pie para darle un abrazo al chico. 

— Oh, no, está bien. –Rió saludando a Louis.- Veo que ya conocieron a Barbara. 

— Ella es maravillosa, Niall.-fue lo primer que dijo el oji-azul. 

— Lo sé. –El irlandés la abrazó y besó su frente. El timbre sonó y Niall caminó hasta la puerta, abriéndola para encontrarse con Zayn y Harry. 

Se saludaron y se acomodaron en la sala. Barbara, Liam y Louis se sentaron en el sillón, y sus pies –lo cual podía ser una metáfora realmente buena para la situación- estaban Niall, Zayn y Harry, sentados en la alfombra frente a la mesa de centro que estaba llena de comida y a continuación la televisión LSD de 50’ pulgadas, encendida a tan sólo un minutos del pitazo inicial del encuentro. 

Louis no pudo no mirar hacia abajo cuando Harry sacó su móvil del bolsillo para contestar un mensaje de texto. La primera vez que el menor hizo esto, él rápidamente levantó la vista para dirigir su atención a la pantalla. La segunda vez, tuvo que hacer uso de todo su control para no husmear, pero no fue hasta la tercera vez que contestó un texto, que Louis volteó toda su atención al pequeño aparatito en las manos del rizado. Para su mala suerte, su vista no era la mejor y no llevaba sus lentes, pero pudo divisar un nombre en la parte superior. ¿Sally? ¿Sandy? ¿Sadie? ¿Sarah tal vez? 

Oh, claro, Sarah. Harry la había mencionado una vez. 

Levantó la vista nuevamente, pero no pudo concentrarse en el partido. Todo lo que podía pensar era en que Harry estaba allí, sentado a sus pies, hablando con una chica con la que probablemente ya tenía algo formal. Y estaba bien, Harry era joven, guapo, exitoso y, a diferencia de él, no tenía cadenas que lo ataran, o un pasado que le gustaría borrar. Merecía ser feliz, y él no estaba exactamente en esa línea de su vida. 

Louis se espantó al darse cuenta de que había estado pensando en ellos dos como pareja ante aquella última reflexión. Entre más pensaba al respecto, entre más buscaba excusas para poder salir de lo que fuera estuviera comenzando a sentir por Harry, más se hundía. 

Suspiró y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás ignorando completamente a los demás. Cerró los ojos y se prometió no seguir pensando en eso. Vamos, no era nada grave. 

Volvió en sí cuando oyó que todos gritaban, incluso Barbara. Abrió sus ojos y volvió a acomodarse. Harry le miraba preocupado. 

— ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el menor y Louis quiso huir. 

— Sí, sólo… necesito algo de aire, es todo. –el rizado comprendió y se hizo a un lado para que Louis pudiera levantarse y caminar hasta el patio. Los chicos estaban demasiado ocupados aún discutiendo con la pantalla, pero Liam notó que su amigo no estaba. Intercambió miradas preocupadas con Harry y finalmente Liam iba a salir para ver qué sucedía con su amigo, pero Harry se interpuso y se levantó. 

— Hey. –oyó Louis a sus espaldas. 

— Hey. ¿Ya terminó el partido? 

— Noup, pero estaba preocupado. ¿Estás bien? De un momento a otro… 

— Estoy bien. –le cortó.- Es que me puse a pensar en todo el trabajo que tendré la próxima semana y me sentí un poco ahogado.–le sonrió. 

— ¿Cuántos años llevas mintiendo? –Louis abrió sus ojos.- Porque eres pésimo. –se rió.- Pero está bien. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, ¿verdad? – _Necesito besarte._ \- Supongo que ni siquiera tendría que estar diciéndotelo, pero creo que eres de ese tipo de personas que necesitan que constantemente les digan que no están solas, ¿me equivoco? –Louis asintió avergonzado. Se sentía disminuido con Harry a su lado. Harry parecía ya conocer, o por lo menor poder interpretar con precisión sus gestos y palabras. 

Quería huir, pero estaba casi seguro de que Harry lo seguiría. Ya lo había hecho en varias oportunidades. ¿Por qué lo hacía si no estaba interesado en él? ¿Por qué lo hacía si ya tenía a alguien más a quien perseguir? 

— ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Es decir… ya te di lo que querías. Cuando nos conocimos, dijiste que te parecía interesante y eso, pero… ya nos conocimos, te conté cosas que nadie sabe y sigues aquí. ¿Por qué? –preguntó con seriedad. 

— Porque aún hay cosas que no sé. Soy muy curioso, Louis. –le sonrió de medio lado y no, no debía hacer eso. _Dios, Louis, huye._ \- Además, me gusta estar contigo. –se encogió de hombros. Louis iba a decir algo, pero Niall les interrumpió. 

— ¡Chicos, nos vamos! –exclamó. Louis dio un saltito y no se molestó en verificar que Harry le siguiera, lo único que tenía en su cabeza era que esa noche quería emborracharse un poco y olvidar todo lo que había estado pensando con respecto a ese chiquillo de ojos verdes. 

~ 

 

Como iban a celebrar el cumpleaños de Niall, le dejaron elegir el lugar al que asistirían. El rubio escogió un pub que tenía dos ambientes diferentes. En un lugar había karaoke y en el otro sector había una gran pista de baile con música pop electrónica y cosas por el estilo. 

Se sentaron en una mesa viendo a una chica cantando “You’re still the one”, de Shania Twain. Cerveza y vodka para ellos, un mojito para Barbara. Louis decidió sentarse a un lado de ella para poder distraerse hablando sobre sus gustos, mientras Niall pedía una canción a un costado de la barra. 

El alcohol desaparecía rápidamente de sus vasos y así fue como pasaron dos horas en ese karaoke. Louis aún se sentía bien, quizás un poco mareado, pero nada que no pudiera controlar, o eso creía él, aunque las ganas de subirse al pequeño escenario y cantar algo romántico y miserable, le carcomían justo en el momento en que los chicos 

decidieron cambiar de ambiente. Se levantó y _wow_ , su cabeza dio vueltas y se sintió bastante lento. Genial, esta ebrio, justo lo que quería. 

La pista de baile estaba llena y querían conseguir una cerveza antes de lanzarse a bailar. Zayn, Harry y Liam reían de algo que él no alcanzó a captar, mientras Barbara besaba a Niall para luego susurrarle algo al oído. 

— ¡Los quiero ver mover las caderas! –exclamó el irlandés dirigiéndose a la pista de baile junto a su novia. Todos rieron. 

Un par de chicas se acercaron a Harry, pidiéndole bailar. Liam y Zayn rieron, mientras él se limitó a pedir otro vodka. El oji-verde rechazó a las chicas, que luego lo intentaron con Liam, pero el moreno las espantó sutilmente, lo cual le causó gracia. 

Otro vodka y sintió a Harry a su lado. 

— Parece que alguien quiere emborracharse. –dijo muy cerca de su oído debido a la fuerte música. Louis se volteó, mirando hacia la pista de baile, notando a un chico que le veía interesado. Louis supo que ya estaba ebrio cuando pensó que no le importaría compartir un baile o algo más con aquel chico. 

— ¿Eso crees? -un vodka más y el oji-azul llegó a su límite. Una gota más de alcohol y acabaría con un coma etílico o algo parecido. 

— Disculpa, ¿están juntos? –preguntó el chico que le había estado mirando. Louis ni siquiera notó cuando se había acercado. 

— Sí. 

— No. –se apresuró a rebatir Louis. El tipo alzó una ceja y miró a Harry. –Somos todos amigos, venimos juntos, pero no estamos juntos. –informó. 

— Oh, ya veo. En ese caso, ¿quieres venir a bailar? –Louis no le respondió verbalmente y en cambio le tomó la mano y caminaron hasta la pista. No volteó a ver a los demás y decidió que sólo se concentraría en el chico y en cómo éste posaba sus manos sobre sus caderas.- ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó en su oído. 

— Louis. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –habló fuerte. 

— Adam. –respondió. 

Louis estaba ebrio, muy ebrio, porque era imposible que sobrio, se atreviera a hacer ese tipo de movimientos. Tenían sus cuerpos prácticamente pegados, provocando el roce de sus pechos y pelvis, accidentalmente, por supuesto. Las manos del oji-azul rodeaban el cuello de Adam, mientras sentía las manos del chico acariciar sus caderas y ejercer una leve presión, sólo para asegurarse de que no fuera a ningún lado. 

El castaño hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo un beso en un costado de su cuello. Se incorporó y sonrió. 

— Es inútil que te invite a mi apartamento, ¿verdad? –preguntó el chico y Louis frunció el ceño sin comprender. – Estás ebrio y quizá podría aprovecharme de ti, pero pude notar una especie de tensión allí en la barra con el de rizos. –Louis no pudo evitar reír. 

— ¿Harry? No, no pasa nada. 

— ¿Seguro? No ha dejado de mirarte desde que viniste a la pista conmigo. –apuntó sobre su hombro. Louis tuvo que mirar, encontrándose con ese par de ojos verdes que le miraban atento. 

— Tiene novia, no creo que… 

— ¿Novia? ¿Hablas en serio? Pero si es jodidamente gay. –Louis rió. 

— Él es… raro, en ese sentido. 

— ¿Él lo sabe?- Louis no comprendió otra vez.- ¿Sabe que te gusta? 

— Oh, por la mierda. ¿Eso crees? ¿En serio? ¿Tan notorio es? –susurró derrumbándose en el hombro de Adam. 

— Tranquilo. ¿Quieres…? 

— Louis, nos vamos. –el menor le tomó del brazo y él dejó el hombro del chico. Louis le miró un par de segundos, preguntándose una vez más qué estaba haciendo Harry con él y por qué sentía su corazón acelerarse al verle con gesto duro, como queriendo alejarlo sí o sí de ese chico. 

— ¡Louis! –oyó la voz de Liam y lo pudo divisar por sobre el hombro de Harry. 

— Me tengo que ir. –el castaño no lo pensó dos veces y se acercó a la mejilla del chico, o al menos eso quiso, pero acabó besando la comisura de sus labios. – Gracias por el baile, fue genial. 

— Adiós, Louis. 

Harry lo condujo hasta la barra donde se hallaban los chicos cantándole cumpleaños feliz a Niall. Ellos dos se unieron y al finalizar aplaudieron y abrazaron el rubio. 

— Parece que anduviste divirtiéndote, ¿eh? –le molestó al verlo sudado y con las mejillas sonrojadas. Louis se encogió de hombros. 

Liam fue quien condujo, ya que era quien en mejor estado se encontraba. Louis notó que él y Zayn estaban igualmente sudados, pero no tan ebrios como él lo seguía estando. Caminaron hasta la salida y de ahí al estacionamiento del lugar. Harry iba adelante solo y parecía molesto. El oji-azul quiso preguntarle qué ocurría, pero prefirió darle su espacio. Él no era invasivo como el menor y además era la primera vez que le veía molesto, por lo que no sabía cómo manejarlo. 

Vio a Zayn dejar a Liam para acercarse a su amigo y hablaron en susurro. Zayn le dedicó una mirada y luego asintió para volver su vista a Harry. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Hablaban de él? 

Sintió frío cuando salieron del recinto al tener el cuerpo húmedo por el sudor y quiso acelerar el paso para meterse rápidamente en la camioneta del irlandés, pero no podía y no quería interrumpir la conversación de Harry y Zayn, así que se mantuvo en su lugar, de los últimos. 

Una vez en el auto, Zayn iba adelante junto a Liam. Atrás iba Niall, Barbara, Harry y él, quien en cuanto se acomodó a un lado del menor, dirigió su vista a la ventana, sintiéndose incómodo, intentando pasar desapercibido, pero un estornudo provocó que todos posaran su vista en él. Sintió a Harry removerse a su lado. 

— Abrígate. –susurró mientras deslizaba su chaqueta por sus hombros. Louis nuevamente volteó a mirarlo, notando la casi inexistente distancia entre ambos. 

— Gracias. -Dijo con un hilo de voz, volteando nuevamente hacia la ventana. 

Louis se durmió y no despertó hasta que sintió un peso sobre él. Entonces abrió sus ojos encontrándose en el auto con Harry acurrucado sobre él. Estaban en las afueras 

de la casa de Niall, aún en la camioneta, sólo ellos dos. Intentó quitar al menor de encima para así poder salir del auto, pero fue muy brusco, provocando que Harry se despertara. 

— Lo siento, no quería despertarte. –farfulló con la vista baja. 

— No, está bien. –dijo de la misma manera. 

— Bueno. Uhm… iré a ver qué están haciendo y por qué nos dejaron aquí. –iba a salir del auto cuando sintió el brazo de Harry detenerle. - ¿Qué pasa? 

— ¿Qué ocurrió esta noche? ¿Por qué te fuiste con ese tipo? –averiguó. Louis frunció el ceño. 

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué te importa? 

— Me importa. Me importas. –dijo como si no fuera algo obvio. – Dime, ¿por qué te fuiste con él? –repitió. 

— No lo sé. Quería bailar, él me invitó y fue todo. - ¿Por qué le estaba dando explicaciones a Harry? 

— Estabas ebrio. Podría haberte hecho cualquier cosa. 

— Oh, Harry, tengo veintiún años, sé cuidarme. –de pronto se sentía sobrio. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo allí? 

— Ese es el problema. Tienes veintiún años y crees saber cuidarte. –Louis se sintió ofendido. 

— ¿Qué te pasa? 

— Lo siento, es que… -llevo sus manos a sus ojos.- Es sólo que me importas, ¿de acuerdo? Me preocupo por ti. Sobre todo después de aquella noche cuando me contaste lo de Thomas. –Louis pareció reaccionar. Harry sentía lástima por él. Oh, Dios. – Sé lo que estás pensando. No siento pena o lástima por ti. –le miró nuevamente.- Sino que algo así como un deseo de protección. ¿Puedo confesarte algo? –Louis asintió.- Desde aquella noche en la azotea del edificio en casa de Carrie, supe que algo no andaba bien contigo, que algo ocultabas y decidí acercarme. Luego salimos y vi marcas en tus muñecas. –Louis quiso ponerse a llorar allí mismo.- Por más que quisieras ocultarlas, las vi, Louis y me preocupé tanto, como no te imaginas. 

Cuando supe lo que ocurría, quise cuidarte, te lo dije, y sigo queriéndolo. –terminó con un susurro sin despegar sus ojos de los de Louis.- Es por eso que me preocupé cuando te fuiste con él. Era peligroso.- El mayor sonrió y no resistió el impulso de acariciar los rizos del oji-verde. 

— Gracias, Harry. Eres una buena persona. –Harry sonrió ampliamente. 

— También lo eres, Louis, y mereces cosas buenas, ¿sí? Convéncete de eso. –Louis asintió lentamente sin dejar de acariciar los rizos de Harry, quien cerró sus ojos disfrutando el contacto. Un par de golpecitos en la puerta, les hicieron saltar. 

— Louis, nos vamos. –anunció Liam. 

Louis y Harry salieron de la camioneta y caminaron hasta el interior de la casa. Allí todos se despidieron deseándole feliz cumpleaños a Niall una vez más, para posteriormente ir a buscar sus respectivos autos. 

El camino al apartamento fue silencioso. Louis iba con la cabeza pegada al vidrio y Liam parecía demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos, el oji-azul lo supo por la manera en la que tenía fruncida la frente. 

— Te quedaste con la chaqueta de Harry. –señaló Liam una vez que ingresaron al apartamento. 

— Oh, demonios, no me di cuenta. –lamentó. Liam le quedó mirando mientras se mordía el labio.- ¿Qué? 

— ¿Te gusta Harry? 

— ¿Te gusta Zayn? – Liam bajó la vista. No iba a mentir y no quería hablar al respecto hasta tener las cosas claras en su cabeza. – Eso pensé. Mejor vayamos a dormir, amigo. Es demasiado tarde para hablar sobre lo jodido que estamos. –Louis caminó hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, mientras Liam le imitaba sin poder quitarse de la cabeza a Zayn. 

Su amigo tenía razón, era demasiado tarde para la autocompasión. 

*:


	13. Keep Breathing [#13]

_When love is all too hard to hold_

_Just take a breath and let it go_

 

 

Para todos fue una semana agitada. Liam y Niall habían tenido un par de exámenes y trabajos que entregar, lo cual los mantuvo ocupados todo el tiempo. Zayn los había estado ayudando y era quien llegaba todas las tardes con un bolso lleno de bebidas energéticas para que los chicos no cayeran dormidos sin haber terminado todos sus deberes.

Louis había estado llegando a casa pasado las diez de la noche, ya que tenía que ayudar a Carrie con la ambientación del lugar en el que se llevaría a cabo el desfile y siempre había detalles que solucionar, por lo que casi no había visto a los chicos, incluyendo a Harry. Con el rizado se habían topado un par de veces en la revista, mientras él corría de un lugar a otro en busca de la ropa de los modelos que tenía que fotografiar y que mágicamente había desaparecido, al igual que sus lentes. Para Louis fue una semana catastrófica, ya que había que tenido que cubrir las sesiones programadas para él y las de John, quien había caído enfermo, por lo que había tenido el doble de trabajo, sumado a lo del desfile del sábado…

Necesitaba un descanso.

Por suerte ya era jueves por la tarde y a paso cansado caminaba hasta la salida, cubriendo un bostezo con su mano derecha.

— Hoy no te me escapas. –sintió una mano aferrarse a su brazo y volteó en seguida. Harry.

— Hey. –Saludó acomodándose el bolso en el hombro.- ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó sin mucho ánimo.

— Bien. No voy a preguntarte cómo estás porque las ojeras lo dicen todo. –Louis sonrió tímidamente.- Vamos, te invito un café.

— Un té estaría bien para mí. –suspiró retomando el camino hacia la salida.

— Un té entonces. –le sonrió el menor.

— Otra cosa… ¿podrías cargarme a donde sea que vayamos? Siento que en cualquier momento me desmayaré del cansancio. –El rizado le miró divertido.- Era sólo una broma, ¿sí? Es sólo que estoy tan cansado y…

— Lo sé, lo puedo notar. No es tan lejos, es doblando la esquina, y no me molestaría cargarte. –señaló encogiéndose de hombros.

— No te atrevas. –Louis intentó que eso sonara amenazador, pero estaba tan cansado que un nuevo bostezo se interpuso en su camino logrando que el menor riera.

Si no hubiera estado tan exhausto y casi cayéndose al piso del sueño que tenía, probablemente le hubiera dicho a Harry que no se burlara de él y su cansancio, que respetara los años y las arrugas que ya comenzaban a aparecer y que… ¿qué demonios estaba pensando? Dios, el casi no dormir le estaba pasando la cuenta.

Apenas entraron a la cafetería, el olor a café llegó a sus fosas nasales y respingó la nariz. Ese no era uno de sus olores favoritos, definitivamente.

Tomaron asiento y fue Harry quien ordenó, ya que él prácticamente estaba quedándose dormido.

— ¿El té te hará despertar? Sería de mala educación dejarme hablando solo, ¿sabías? –Era gracioso que Harry intentara parecer serio o molesto, porque aquella sonrisita marca Styles siempre se hacía presente, por mucho que él intentara evitarla. O al menos Louis la podía notar aún estando en ese estado.

— Eso espero. El té es mi remedio para el alma, esperemos que funcione. –y otro bostezo.

— ¿Te había dicho que te ves muy bien con lentes? –dijo con picardía.

— El coqueteo no es lo tuyo, Styles. –se burló.

— Sólo decía la verdad. –se defendió elevando las manos.

— Oh, claro. –una chica llegó y trajo un café cortado para Harry y Earl Grey para Louis. Sólo el olor hizo que se sintiera mejor. Rápidamente tomó un sorbo sin importarle lo caliente que se encontrara.

— ¿Mejor? –preguntó Harry.

— Mucho mejor. –asintió.

Apenas el dolor de cabeza desapreció y logró despertar, comenzaron a hablar. Louis habló de la pasarela y lo contento que se encontraba con lo que habían logrado, ya que la ambientación del lugar había quedado maravillosa, y que ahora sólo había detalles de iluminación que debían ser revisados, pero que podía estar tranquilo porque lo peor ya había pasado.

Harry por su parte le contó que le habían llamado de Ralph Lauren para una campaña publicitaria y estaba muy contento por eso. Louis se daba cuenta. Sus ojos verdes brillaban y aunque intentara luchar con la sonrisa que tiraba de las comisuras de sus labios, terminaba sonriendo de todas maneras. Era adorable y otra vez sintió ganas de besarlo, pero esta vez también sintió algo en su estómago.

 _No, mariposas no, por favor_ , pensó mientras bajaba la vista hacia el mantel e intentaba prestarle atención a cualquier cosa que no fuera Harry Styles hablando frente a él con sus estúpidos ojos brillantes y la molesta sonrisa en sus labios. Louis no podía con eso, era demasiado. Era como una carga extra. Había tenido una semana ajetreada y el luchar con las ganas que tenía de ponerse de pie, tomar a Harry del cuello de la camisa a cuadros que llevaba y besarlo, le hacía sentir agotado. Además… Harry tenía a una chica, por el amor de Dios, y debía ser jodidamente guapa y tener, probablemente, un buen cuerpo, era modelo después de todo, y…

_Oh, Dios, tiempo fuera para Louis Tomlinson._

— … y no lo sé, sólo estoy muy contento. –fue lo que alcanzó a captar una vez que volvió del pequeño ataque de pánico vivido dentro de su cabeza.

— Puedo imaginarlo. –Sonrió intentando evitar cualquier contacto visual.- Hey, uhm… -tomó la taza de té y la llevó a sus labios.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Oh-oh.

— Claro.

— ¿Qué hay con esta chica? Uhm… - _Patético, Louis, sabes perfectamente el nombre._ \- ¿Sarah?

— Oh, Sarah… -la expresión de su rostro cambió a una que el oji-azul no pudo descifrar. – No lo sé en realidad, pero las cosas van bien, o al menos eso creo. –No era demasiada información, y al parecer Harry no estaba dispuesto a decir más, por lo que era tiempo de huir. Oh, sí, una vez más.

— Espero que las cosas vayan como lo deseas. – _Mentiroso, mentiroso._ Sacó dinero de su billetera y lo puso sobre la mesa.- Me tengo que ir. Fue genial poder hablar con tranquilidad. –Sonrió sin ganas.

— Sí, lo mismo digo. –Harry parecía confundido con el repentino cambio de Louis.- Espera, ¿por qué te vas? ¿Por qué tan rápido?

— Tengo cosas que terminar, lo había olvidado. ¿Nos vemos el sábado? –se apresuró en preguntar.

— Definitivamente. –asintió.

— Genial. –buscó su móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta para así evitar tener que acercarse al menor y abrazarlo o besar su mejilla a manera de despedida. _Imbécil._ –Adiós.

Caminó devuelta a la revista para ir a buscar su automóvil intentando aspirar todo el aire que pudiera, necesita ordenar todo lo que pasaba por su mente, y es que todo era tan estúpido. Era estúpido que Harry le gustara y era más estúpido aun que le molestara que el menor tuviera una chica. Si Harry estaba contento con su insipiente relación, él tendría que alegrarse y seguir con su vida como si nunca hubiese conocido al menor.

Oh, genial, lo había admitido y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Aplausos para Louis.

Suspiró intentando recordar en qué lugar del aparcamiento había dejado su automóvil.

¿Qué mierda iba a hacer ahora que oficialmente había aceptado que gustaba del menor? Alejarse era el primer paso si no quería seguir involucrándose sentimentalmente con el oji-verde, de otro modo, probablemente saldría dañado y no era lo más conveniente bajo ningún punto de vista. También consideró la idea de “mirar hacia otro lado”, buscar a alguien en quien fijar su atención, alguien que…

— ¿Louis? –escuchó que le llamaban. Pestañeó varias veces y giró para encontrarse con… Jason. ¿Acaso eso era una especie de señal divina?

_Un clavo saca a otro clavo._

— Hey, hola. –saludó al muchacho, quien le sonrió. - ¿Cómo estás? –se encontró preguntando. _¿Qué estás haciendo, Tomlinson?_

— ¿Bien? – Jason se veía confundido y en realidad tenía todo el derecho de estarlo. Louis le estaba hablando bajo ningún tipo de presión. – Es decir, bien, ¿tú cómo estás?

— Bien también, algo cansado. –dijo con sinceridad.

— Sí, supe que estabas trabajando con Carrie para lo del sábado. Genial, ¿eh?

— Sí… -hubo un par de segundos de silencio en que ninguno supo qué decir. Louis se mordió el labio inferior considerando la idea de _hacerlo_ , de pedirle que salieran a tomar un café o a cenar, o algo por el estilo. Nada muy comprometedor. Sólo salir, caminar un poco, lo que fuera.

— Bien. –Habló el chico con firmeza, como si hubiera tomado una decisión.- Tengo que irme. Que estés bien, nos vemos. –Esta vez no se acercó para abrazarlo, sino que sólo pasó por su lado caminando rápidamente. Louis volteó a verlo y abrió su boca para decir algo, pero se arrepintió.

Al diablo, ¿qué perdía?

— ¡Jason! –llamó. _Louis, no._

— ¿Uhm?

 _Es una muy mala idea, Louis, aún puedes arrepentirte_ , decía aquella vocecita en su cabeza. A veces la conciencia era bastante molesta.

— Tengo la mañana del sábado libre. –Informó.- ¿Quieres que vayamos a almorzar antes de todo el escándalo que habrá esa noche? –preguntó. Un 50% de él, quería que Jason le dijera que no, que estaría ocupado, porque ese 50% se arrepentía de lo que estaba haciendo, mientras que la otra mitad rogaba por que el chico le gritara que sí, que por supuesto estaría feliz de salir con él.

— Claro, Louis, sería genial. Tienes mi número así que me dices la hora y el lugar, ¿de acuerdo? – el mayor asintió.- Nos vemos el sábado entonces. –Jason volteó nuevamente y él se quedó allí maldiciéndose a sí mismo.

_Pero que pedazo de mierda eres, Tomlinson._

Esto estaba muy mal y lo sabía. Jason estaba prendado de él hacía un buen tiempo y después de todas las veces en que lo rechazó, ahora le invitaba a salir porque tenía miedo de seguir involucrándose con un chiquillo de cabello rizado.

Louis sabía que no estaba bien utilizar a las personas, pero él en realidad no quería utilizar a Jason. Louis quería darle una oportunidad a él y a sí mismo. Jason le quería e intentar querer a alguien, no estaba mal. Él no había prometido nada, sólo un almuerzo, una salida común y corriente como se tiene con cualquier otro amigo, como las cenas y salidas con Harry.

Sólo amigos. No había nada de malo en eso, ¿verdad?

_Las justificaciones sólo agravan la falta._

Suspiró deseando llegar a casa lo antes posible, inyectarse alcohol a la vena si fuese posible y dormir o retroceder el tiempo hasta la noche en que todo se fue a la mierda con Thomas para así hacer las cosas bien, partiendo por eliminar el llamado a Harry. Estaba seguro que ahí había comenzado todo.

O no, quizá había sido antes cuando el menor estaba en Madrid.

O tal vez en el tejado en casa de Niall.

O en la azotea del edificio de Carrie.

O en la primera sesión fotográfica.

Cianuro por favor, Louis no quería cargar con esta mierda otra vez.

— Tan dramático como siempre, Tomlinson. –Se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta, mientras se miraba en el espejo retrovisor.- Sólo te gusta un chico al que no le gustas. No hay nada malo en ello, sucede todo el tiempo, sobre todo a ti, deberías estar acostumbrado.- Okay, probablemente aquella no era la mejor manera de auto consolarse.- Sólo, respira y deja que todo pase. De alguna mágica manera, las cosas siempre se solucionan.

Sí, era un pésimo mentiroso, pero quería creerlo con todas las fuerzas de su alma para así poder dormir bien aquella noche.

Dormir, dulce placer y la mejor solución.

 

~

 

Harry no había tenido demasiado trabajo durante la semana, pero aun así le daba gracias al cielo que por fin fuera viernes. Como había tenido mucho tiempo libre se había concentrado en el deporte y en Sarah, claro. Si era sincero consigo mismo, Sarah no le gustaba demasiado, o ya no le gustaba. Se había sentido atraído a ella cuando se conocieron en Madrid, le había parecido una chica interesante, pero en la medida en que se fueron conociendo, se dio cuenta de que la chica era un libro abierto y eso lo desanimó un poco. A Harry le gustaban los desafíos y el misterio, le gustaba ir desentrañando poco a poco los secretos de las personas, ya que consideraba que enterarse de todo de una sola vez, no era algo divertido, así que… así estaban las cosas con su vida personal.

— ¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó a Zayn que iba saliendo del apartamento.

— Uhm… es viernes. –Señaló como algo obvio.- ¿Carrera?

— Oh, sí, sí… ¿Irás con Liam? –El moreno asintió.- ¿Cómo van las cosas por ahí?

— Uhm… no lo sé. Bien, supongo. –Harry le miró con una ceja enarcada.- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te diga que follamos? Pues, siento decepcionarte, pero Liam es heterosexual, dudo que me deje…

— Yo no estaría tan seguro de ello. –canturreó volviendo su vista al televisor.

— ¿Qué?

— Louis me dijo que había besado a un chico una vez…

— Lo sé. –Suspiró.- Me lo contó. No sé para qué me lo dijo. –señaló con frustración.

— Oh, aviso de última hora, él no tiene idea que te gusta, por lo que claramente tampoco tiene idea de que ese comentario podría haber dado un remezón a tu mundo. –dijo con ironía.

— Idiota. –Bufó.- ¿Vas a venir? Estará Niall también y llevará a su novia. –informó.

— ¿Louis no irá? –preguntó cambiando de canal.

— ¿Cuándo aceptarás que te gusta? –inquirió divertido. Harry volteó a mirarlo.

— ¿Cuándo vas a entender que no me gusta?

— Como sea, no, no irá. Creo que sigue ocupado con lo de Carrie. Quizá podrías ir a distraerlo un poco. –sugirió. No era mala idea, estaba aburrido, era viernes y no tenía nada más que hacer. Es decir, podría acompañar a Zayn, pero no quería ser un estorbo para las adorables parejas.

— Suerte, compañero. –dijo dándole un abrazo a su amigo.

— Suerte para ti también.- Zayn le guiñó un ojo y desapareció por la puerta.

Harry se dio una ducha, se vistió y emprendió rumbo hacia el apartamento del castaño. Sarah le llamó mientras conducía y Harry era demasiado respetuoso de las leyes del tránsito como para tomar una llamada mientras iba al volante, por lo que sólo dejó que el móvil sonara y sonara en el asiento del copiloto.

Debía cortar la relación con la chica, pero debía pensarlo para darle una buena excusa del por qué las cosas no habían funcionado. Era extraño que ella ni siquiera le despertara deseo sexual. Es decir, sí, se habían acostado en Madrid, pero luego… fueron sólo cenas y salidas durante el día. Es más, Harry había rehuido de acompañarla hasta el apartamento y cada vez que ella sugería ese tipo de cosas, él cambiaba el tema. No quería acostarse ni tener una relación con ella, por lo que debía dejar las cosas claras de la mejor manera posible.

Una vez en el edificio del mayor, ingresó sin que el conserje se diera cuenta, como siempre hacía, cosa que le hacía considerar la idea de decirle a Louis que se mudara de edificio ya que era muy mala la seguridad del lugar en el que vivía.

Tocó el timbre y pudo oír sonoras carcajadas desde el otro lado. Pudo reconocer la de Louis y las otras eran de niñas.

— Harry. –Dijo jadeante. - ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Louis estaba sonrojado y agitado con sus ropas desordenadas y… ¿una corona de flores en la cabeza?

— Yo… lo siento, no sabía que estabas ocupado. –dijo confundido. Dos niñas se acercaron a la puerta y le miraron con interés.

— ¿Quién es, Lou? –preguntó una de ellas.

— Él es Harry, un amigo. Harry, mis hermanas, Phoebe y Daisy. –Ambas niñas le sonrieron.- Pasa. –se hizo a un lado.

— Louis, cariño, estoy… -Una mujer apareció y le miró sonriente. - ¿Tú eres…?

— Harry. Harry Styles. –le extendió su mano a la mujer.

— Soy Johannah, la madre de Louis. –correspondió el gesto.

— Es un placer. –dijo con su tan característica y encantadora sonrisa.

— Lo mismo digo. Bueno, cariño, ¿nos vamos?

— Sí, claro. Uhm, Harry, iré a dejarlas a la estación, ¿vienes?

— Claro. –las gemelas y Johannah fueron por su equipaje, dejándolos solos.

— ¿Por qué llevas una corona de flores? –le preguntó en un susurro cuando estuvieron solos. Louis abrió sus ojos y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

— Las gemelas. –Comenzó.- Han aprendido a hacer estas cosas y están un poco obsesionadas. –Dijo dejando la corona sobre la mesa.

— ¡Estamos listas! –exclamó Daisy. Ambos le sonrieron y se dispusieron a salir.

El camino a la estación de trenes fue de lo más divertido para Harry y de lo más incómodo para Louis. Phoebe y Daisy iban en el asiento trasero, una a cada extremo, dejando en medio al rizado. Ellas hacían preguntas sobre su trabajo, qué se sentía ser modelo y si no le dolía la cara por ser tan guapo. Harry sólo reía y negaba con la cabeza.

Harry no lo pudo ver, pero Johannah le sonreía cómplice a su hijo desde el asiento del copiloto, mientras éste procuraba no despegar la vista de la calle, ya que no quería ver esa mirada en el rostro de su madre.

— Entonces, ¿estás saliendo con nuestro hermano? –Las mejillas de Harry se tiñeron levemente de rosa y luego estalló en una carcajada nerviosa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— Mamá…- llamó el oji-azul a punto del colapso, pensó el oji-verde, gracias al tono de voz del mayor.

—Bien, niñas, basta de ese tipo de preguntas. –ellas soltaron un bufido de desaprobación y ya no hablaron más durante todo el camino, lo cual hizo a Harry sentirse un poco más relajado. Era genial ser el centro de atención, pero no en situaciones como esa.

Esperen, ¿qué había sido esa reacción? A Harry no le gustaba Louis, o al menos de eso quería convencerse el menor, pero si… no gustara de Louis, ¿por qué la pregunta de las gemelas le había hecho sentir así de incómodo? ¿Por qué sus mejillas habían tomado color ante la interrogante? ¿Qué pasaría si en realidad le gustara el oji-azul? Sintió su estómago contraerse y su corazón acelerarse. Está bien, aquellas reacciones no eran normales en él, ni siquiera cuando alguien le gustaba, pero… vamos, esta vez era distinto, se trataba de Louis, y Louis no dejaba a la gente entrar en su vida con demasiada facilidad, por lo que probablemente aquellas sensaciones se debían a lo bien que se sentía haber podido entrar a la vida del menor.

Claro, porque a Harry no le gustaba Louis. Claro que no. No podía gustarle el castaño, ya que si así fuera y Louis lo descubriera, probablemente el mayor lo expulsaría de su vida rápidamente sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de mostrarle que era… distinto.

Harry obviamente no quería eso, él no quería ser un espectador de la vida de Louis, él quería ser parte de la vida de Louis y si el oji-azul comenzaba siquiera a sospechar que sentía algo por él, lo empujaría fuera de su vida, y… Harry no quería perder a Louis.

_Oh, Harry, ¿en qué te has metido?_

Cuando al fin llegaron, caminaron hasta el andén que le correspondía a la familia de Louis. Estaban justo en la hora, por lo que sólo se despidieron de forma rápida con abrazos y besos de lejos mientras abordaban el tren.

— Okay. –Suspiró Louis cerrando sus ojos por un segundo.- Eso fue incómodo, lo siento. –dijo mientras caminaban devuelta al auto.

— No, no lo fue.

— Si yo soy un mal mentiroso, no sé en qué categoría entrarías tú. Fue incómodo, puedes decirlo, está bien. –rió.

— Bien, sí, lo fue un poco –Dijo con timidez.- Tus hermanas… ¿ellas saben?

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Que soy gay? –Harry asintió.- Sí, toda mi familia lo sabe. Las chicas prácticamente crecieron sabiéndolo. Mamá siempre quiso que supieran, aunque yo le dijera una y otra vez que no quería exponerlas a guardar un secreto tan grande. Ya sabes, nadie fuera de la familia podía saber porque se podrían burlar de ellas y ese tipo de mierdas. –se subieron al auto.- Pero ellas son… increíblemente más fuertes y valientes que yo, muy populares, ¡y eso que apenas tienen nueve años! –Rió.- así que no les importa decir que tienen un hermano gay y ese tipo de cosas. Oh y pobre la persona que les ocurra molestarlas, saben muy bien cómo defenderse. –se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad.

— ¿Tu sufriste por causa de eso, Louis? ¿Te golpearon o te insultaron alguna vez? –Harry notó que Louis se tensó ante la pregunta y luego sonrió de medio lado.

— Esto va a sonar mal, pero, ¿qué haces aquí? Ni siquiera trajiste la cena esta vez. –dijo gracioso. Harry negó con la cabeza. Al parecer había hecho preguntas que Louis no estaba dispuesto a contestar y okay, lo entendía.  
— Los chicos se fueron a la carrera de Zayn y ya sabes, parejas, no iba a interrumpir. Estaba aburrido y decidí venir a molestarte un rato. Distraerte, tal vez.

— ¿Distraerme? ¿De qué? –preguntó sin despegar su vista de la calle.

— De todo lo que tenga que ver con trabajo, sobre todo, con la pasarela.

— Oh, eso… lo he disfrutado, pero gracias al cielo todo termina mañana. –suspiró cansado.

— Sí. ¿Irás a la fiesta luego del desfile?

— ¡Claro que sí! Merezco un poco de diversión y locura luego de tanto trabajo.

— ¿Diversión y locura? –le miró divertido.

— Por supuesto. –esta vez le miró con una sinuosa sonrisa en los labios, para luego soltar una contagiosa carcajada. Harry también rió pensando en lo genial que era estar con Louis. – Hey, ¿qué tal si vamos a la carrera? Nunca he visto a Zayn correr, debe ser entretenido.

— Si tú quieres ir, genial. Vayamos. –accedió.

Sí, quizás eso era una mejor idea que acabar en el apartamento de alguno de los dos, ya que desde hacía un rato, Harry había estado intentando hacer desaparecer las repentinas ganas que tenía de besar a Louis.

No podía y no debía, lo tenía claro.

 

~

 

Zayn se sorprendió al ver llegar a Harry y a Louis, y también se preocupó un poco al percatarse que el rostro de su amigo dejaba ver preocupación, tal como la otra noche cuando le contó que Louis había estado bailando con un tipo durante la celebración del cumpleaños de Niall.

¿Esto también tendría que ver con el oji-azul?

— Hey, Harry. –Caminó hasta ellos y abrazó a su amigo.- ¿Estás bien?

— Estoy bien. –confirmó. –Hablaremos en casa, ¿sí? –susurró. Zayn asintió y se alejó.

— Louis, genial tenerte aquí. –le saludó.

— Sí, hoy me ganó la curiosidad y quise venir. –le sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

Los tres fueron hasta donde estaban Liam, Niall y Barbara, quienes compartían unas cervezas. Zayn se fijó en la adorable manera en la que Liam reía probablemente por alguna estúpida broma hecha por el irlandés, y con un demonio… era tan guapo y Zayn en serio, en serio, quería besarlo y hacerle un millón de cosas más porque oh, Dios del cielo, desde que lo había visto con el torso desnudo el martes por la tarde cuando se encontraba en el apartamento de Liam y había ingresado a su habitación sin haber golpeado, lo único que podía pensar era en tenerlo en su cama, bajo su cuerpo.

Zayn estaba teniendo serios problemas de concentración cuando Liam se encontraba cerca, ya que todo lo que podía hacer era mirar y admirar la manera de ser de Liam, tan centrado, responsable y adorable. Todo lo contrario a él, y eso estaba volviendo loco a Zayn, sin contar también, lo difícil que se le estaba haciendo controlar las ganas de besarlo y arrancarle la ropa, y…

Detente, se frenó a sí mismo.

No es que sólo quisiera a Liam para eso, pero Zayn era muy… sexual y lo quería. Lo deseaba tanto, Jesús.

— Zayn, amigo, es tu turno. –sintió la mano de Harry hacer presión sobre su hombro, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

— ¿Sí? –miró hacia la pista y vio a más chicos llamándole. Se puso el casco y caminó.

— ¡Suerte, Zayn!

— ¡Eres el mejor, campeón! –le alentó Niall. Él sonrió y elevó su mano hecha puño.

Subió a su motocicleta y como siempre, sintió la adrenalina explotar en su estómago, bombeando por sus venas, llenando su cuerpo entero. La motocicleta zumbaba entre sus piernas y miró a su contrincante antes de pisar el pedal. A su lado estaba Chris Thompson, un chico rubio del cual había oído hablar bastante. Tenía una buena reputación y… un buen cuerpo también. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, podría invitarlo a salir esa noche y follar o algo. Quizás esa era la solución para dejar de ser un idiota cuando Liam estaba cerca, o para darse cuenta de cuán jodido estaba por Liam Payne.

No estaba enamorado, pero ahora tenía curiosidad, quería saber hasta qué punto le gustaba.

Sí, un buen polvo con un buen chico, sería una muy buena idea para ver qué tan mal le tenía Liam. 

Una chica delante de ellos levantó ambos brazos mientras todos gritaban entusiasmados por la carrera. Oyó que todos contaban hasta tres y la chica bajó los brazos, dándoles la señal para arrancar.

Zayn había hecho esto un millón de veces, pero nunca había estado tan desconcentrado. Ni siquiera cuando había bebido o fumado algo de marihuana antes de subirse a la motocicleta, y discutir consigo mismo para mantener su atención en la pista no estaba sirviendo de mucho.

_Vamos, Zayn, eres mejor que esto, pensó cuando notó que Chris iba tan sólo un poco más adelante de él. Puedes alcanzarlo en la curva._

Aceleró aun más y apenas iban llegando a la curva, bajó la velocidad, cambiando de pista, quedando detrás del rubio justo un segundo antes de la curva, lo cual hizo que el chico se distrajera mirando hacia atrás para ver qué hacía Zayn, típico error. Cuando compites no puedes, bajo ninguna circunstancia, fijarte en lo que hace o no tu contrincante, un segundo vale oro, muy bien lo sabía él que había estado casi la mitad de su vida en las carreras. Entonces lo adelantó y volvió a acelerar, dejándolo atrás.

Casi pudo oír la cadena de maldiciones que el chico debía haber soltado, lo cual le hizo sonreír hasta llegar a la línea de meta.

— ¡Lo hiciste, maldito bastardo! –gritó Niall abrazándolo.

— Pensé que no lo lograrías, Zayn, pero hombre… ¡eso fue simplemente asombroso! –exclamó Louis dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

— Ya lo sabes, pero de todas maneras lo diré: eres el mejor, Malik. –dijo Harry.

— Sí, Zayn, por un momento… -alguien interrumpió a Liam.

— ¿Zayn? –Era Chris.- ¿Podemos hablar un momento? – Hey, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para Zayn, ni siquiera había tenido que esforzarse.

— Claro. –aceptó alejándose con el muchacho, ignorando completamente lo Liam iba a decir. - ¿Y bien?

— Okay, seré directo. ¿Vienes esta noche conmigo por unas cervezas? – El moreno no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado en señal de victoria. Alzó su vista por sobre el hombro del muchacho, para ver a Harry, quien también le miraba y negaba con la cabeza. Zayn sabía lo que su amigo quería decirle. Su amigo lo necesitaba, claro.

— ¿Me creerías si te digo que me encantaría, pero que tengo algo muy importante que hacer? – el rubio rió avergonzado.- Para que veas que no miento, dame tu número. Te llamaré cuando tenga algo de tiempo libre y vamos a tu apartamento… por unas cervezas, claro. – Chris asintió tomando el móvil que el moreno le cedía para que guardara su número.

— Bien, te llamaré, lo prometo. Ahora tengo que irme. –Informó comenzando a caminar devuelta a su grupo de amigos.- ¡Fue una buena carrera! –exclamó sin mirarle, oyendo la risa del chico como respuesta.

No se quedaron mucho tiempo, ya que Liam, él pudo notarlo, le susurraba a Louis cada cierto tiempo que quería irse, mas el oji-azul parecía divertido enfrascado en una conversación con Niall y Barbara. Harry también le dijo un par de veces que necesitaba irse y que tenían que hablar, por lo no hicieron falta más de quince minutos cuando ambos decidieron despedirse de los demás para emprender rumbo a casa, no sin que antes, Louis le devolviera la chaqueta que Harry le había prestado la noche en que habían celebrado el cumpleaños de Niall.

— Oh, mierda, casi lo olvido. Mi auto está en el apartamento de Louis. –lamentó Harry.

— Bien, vamos por ella. –dijo poniéndose el casco.

Los chicos se quedaron conversando, y al despedirse Zayn pudo sentir una especie de tensión en el ambiente. No sabía a qué se debía, pero estaba allí.

Camino al apartamento, mientras iban en la motocicleta, sintió a Harry aferrarse a él más de lo necesario. Eso no era nada bueno y le preocupaba. Se separaron cuando el menor fue por su camioneta y ambos condujeron a casa.

Cuando al fin se encontraron en el apartamento, lo primero que hizo Zayn fue sacar un par de cervezas del refrigerador y llevarlas hasta el sillón donde yacía su amigo con la cabeza hacia atrás y el rostro escondido en las palmas de sus manos.

— Suéltalo. –indicó abriendo la ventana que daba hacia el balcón para encender un cigarrillo. Harry suspiró y se enderezó.

— Creo… -comenzó mirando la punta de sus zapatos.- Por la mierda, Zayn, esto está mal. –suspiró llevándose las manos al rostro y tirando su cabeza hacia atrás.

— Harry… -dijo exhalando el humo del cigarrillo. – Sabes que no tengo demasiada paciencia y odio que hables… así. Respira y suéltalo todo de una vez y ya.

— Okay. No es nada con demasiada importancia, de todas maneras. Tal vez sólo estoy sobre reaccionando, porque…

— Harry. –llamó otra vez. El menor inhaló una gran cantidad de aire.

— Está bien, está bien, lo siento. –Suspiró.- ¿Creo que me gusta Louis? –dijo con inseguridad.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio eso era todo? Oh, Harry, quiero matarte en este mismo segundo. –le dio otra calada al cigarrillo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— Porque justamente esta noche iba a tener la oportunidad de averiguar qué tan… mal me trae Liam y no lo hice porque tú necesitabas hablar.

— Ibas a acostarte con ese tipo, ¿no es así? Eres un idiota. –bufó el menor.

— Como sea, supuse que lo que ibas a decirme era más… delicado.

— Es complicado en realidad, estamos hablando de Louis.-suspiró nuevamente.

— Bueno… puede que tengas razón. –apagó el cigarrillo y se sentó al lado del rizado. – Sí, en realidad es complicado porque es… Louis. –aceptó.

— Y Liam. –señaló el oji-verde sin mirarle.

— ¿Qué tiene Liam? –preguntó luego de darle un largo sorbo a su cerveza.

— Te gusta Liam y estuviste a punto de acostarte con un chico sólo para ver hasta qué punto te gusta. –se burló.

— Oh, sí… una mierda. –rió.

Realmente era una mierda, pero era gracioso en cierto modo. Zayn había tenido una docena de chicas y otra docena de chicos queriendo tener algo con él por esa aura “misteriosa” que todo el mundo decía ver en él. Todos le encontraban interesante cuando no era más que un pobre chico que no esperaba nada de la vida. Nunca se había interesado en nadie como para salir en más de una ocasión, tener un buen revolcón y a la mañana siguiente pedirle amablemente a su amante que abandonara su apartamento, y cuando no era su hogar, se vestía y se iba, procurando no despertar al chico o a la chica que yacía a su lado en la cama.

Ahora que por fin encontraba alguien que de verdad le gustaba, resultaba ser un chico heterosexual que no tenía el más mínimo interés en él ni en esa supuesta aura misteriosa.

La vida era bastante irónica. O quizás era el karma. Quién sabe.

— ¿Estamos mal, Zayn? –Harry interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— Nos equivocamos de personas. –Se encogió de hombros sin darle demasiada importancia.- ¿Un brindis por el amor no correspondido?

— ¿Amor? ¿Hablas en serio? Dios, Zayn, sí que estás mal, amigo. –se burló.

— Imbécil. –Le dio un leve golpe en el brazo.- ¿Por qué otra razón podríamos brindar?

— Por lo idiotas que somos. –sugirió el menor con rostro serio.

— Suena bien. –ambos rieron amargamente e hicieron chocar sus botellas de cerveza en el aire.

— Estamos mal, amigo.

— Muy mal. –Asintió.- Será una larga noche, ¿verdad? Iré por más cervezas. –Harry soltó una corta carcajada viendo a Zayn desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina.

*:


	14. Skydive [#14]

_Maybe I've been waiting for you,_

_To show me there's a dreamer like you,_

_That's waiting too, that's not afraid to lose_

 

El sábado Louis se levantó a las diez con treinta de la mañana. Se dio una larga ducha y luego fue hasta su habitación para vestirse. Posteriormente se dirigió a la cocina y preparó té. Encendió la televisión a un volumen moderado, ya que Liam seguía durmiendo, y se sentó en el sillón a beber su taza de té, mientras la misma frase daba interminables vueltas en su cabeza.

_Esto está mal._

En realidad Louis no sabía si esto estaba bien o mal, si era correcto o si estaba a punto de cometer un error. Lo único que tenía claro, era que no quería involucrarse aún más con Harry, ya que el rizado estaba absolutamente fuera de su alcance. Absolutamente. Por lo que quizá darle una oportunidad a Jason y conocerse mejor, tal vez haría que las cosas cambiaran en su interior y así podría volver a mirar a Harry con normalidad y no tener esas estúpidas ganas de lanzarse sobre él y probar sus labios.

Necesitaba sacarse eso de la cabeza lo antes posible.

— ¿Louis? ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? No, espera… -Liam le miró de arriba abajo. - ¿Vas a salir?

— Sí, almorzaré afuera. – se encogió de hombros intentando restarle importancia al asunto para que así su amigo no sintiera ganas de preguntar, pero sabía que era inútil. De todas maneras valía la pena intentarlo.

— ¿Sí? ¿Dónde? ¿Con quién? –el oji-azul se mordió el labio inferior, pero Liam no lo pudo ver ya que ingresó a la cocina.

— Un amigo. –dijo casi en un susurro. No hubo respuesta, pero luego de un par de minutos, Liam hizo aparición otra vez sentándose a su lado en el sillón con un vaso de leche y una tostada con mermelada.

— ¿Un amigo? ¿Cuál es su nombre? –inquirió. Louis suspiró, preparándose mentalmente para lo que su amigo le diría.

— Jason.

— ¿Jason? ¿El chico de los bombones y las flores? –Louis asintió.- ¿Te invitó a salir otra vez?

— Fui yo quien lo invitó. –susurró. Liam abrió sus ojos, sorprendido, esperando por una explicación más completa. – No quiero hablar sobre esto, Liam. –dijo tirando la cabeza hasta recostarse en el respaldo del sillón.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— Hay demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza en este momento.

— ¿Una de aquellas cosas es Harry? –suspiró y asintió levemente.

— Por favor, Liam. –pidió.

— ¿Cuándo podremos hablar de esto?

— No lo sé. Quizá mañana cuando todo esto del desfile termine y pueda tener un respiro.- Liam asintió.- Lo siento, ¿sí? Sé que tienes cosas de las que hablar. –el menor bajó la vista, avergonzado.- Hey, está bien. Prometo que mañana hablaremos de todo lo que hay por aquí, y tú me contarás todo lo que hay por allá, ¿de acuerdo?

— De acuerdo. –afirmó. Louis fijó la vista en su reloj de pulsera.

— Bien, amigo, me tengo que ir. – anunció poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto?

— Ni en lo más mínimo. –suspiró.

— No hagas ninguna tontería, Lou. –Louis sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta revisando sus bolsillos para estar seguro de que llevaba todo, el móvil, la billetera… - ¡Lleva las llaves! Saldré a comprar en un rato, así que no sé si estaré en casa. –El oji-azul volteó su atención a la mesa y tomó las llaves para salir por fin.

Una vez que cerró la puerta del apartamento tras su espalda, soltó un suspiro. Aún podía arrepentirse y cancelar aquella especie de cita, aún podía huir de la estupidez que él mismo había hecho, pero no lo haría. Necesitaba un salvavidas, algo que le alejara de lo que había comenzado a sentir por Harry antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y no hubiera vuelta atrás.

Así que se encontraba camino al restaurante al cual había citado a Jason. El día estaba agradable, o por lo menos lo estaba para la gente que le gusta que el viento helado abrace tu cuerpo. A Louis le gustaba porque le hacía sentir limpio, al igual que la lluvia.

Llegó diez minutos antes con el cabello bastante desordenado y el rostro un tanto dormido debido al frío. Miró por todos lados sólo para descartar la posibilidad de que Jason ya se encontrara allí, y… el chico estaba allí, sentado en una de las mesas apartadas a un lado de la ventana. Su mirada avellana se hallaba concentrada en las afueras, mientras sus manos jugueteaban con un vaso de jugo.

Louis sonrió y se acercó.

— Hey. –saludó llamando la atención del menor.

— Louis. –Le sonrió.- Llegas temprano. –el oji-azul asintió tomando asiento.

— Veo que tú llegaste antes.

— Siempre me aseguro de llegar a la hora, pero creo que esta vez exageré. –sonrió con timidez y Louis rió bajito.

— ¿Qué tal si ordenamos? –ofreció el castaño y Jason estuvo de acuerdo.

Al principio la conversación no fue fluida, de hecho era algo forzada e incómoda, llena de silencios que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo romper, después de todo, era como si recién estuviesen conociéndose, ya que la única vez que habían estado juntos, sólo había sido una noche de sexo. Louis lo encontraba atractivo, pero no sabía cómo era más allá de la cama, y siendo sinceros, tampoco se acordaba mucho de lo que había ocurrido.

_Louis es una pésima persona._

Así que estaban partiendo al revés del común de las personas, y ninguno de los dos era experto en ese tipo de cosas, pero de alguna manera lograron mantener una buena conversación. Louis supo que Jason planeaba entrar a la Universidad y estudiar Artes Plásticas, lo cual hizo que el oji-azul se sintiera muy contento. Jason tenía además un amplio conocimiento arquitectónico, gustaban del mismo tipo de música e incluso el menor sabía de fotografía porque había hecho un pequeño curso. En situaciones como esa, en las que Louis se sentía comprendido, o “en el lugar correcto”, le era prácticamente imposible controlar sus emociones y lo que salía de su boca, por lo que ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar las cinco palabras que dijo a continuación:

— ¿Dónde estuviste toda mi vida? –dijo con una imborrable sonrisa. O bueno, casi imborrable, ya que cuando cayó en cuenta de que aquella pregunta había hecho cambiar el gesto en el rostro del oji-avellana se sintió la peor persona del mundo.

— Siempre he estado aquí, Louis. –fue todo lo que dijo Jason.

— Lo siento, soy un imbécil.

— No, no lo eres. –una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del oji-avellana.

— No me conoces. –susurró con tristeza.

— Pero estoy intentando hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué? –inquirió mirándole a los ojos.

— No lo sé. Si los sentimientos o emociones fueran racionales, se perdería la magia. – señaló sin dejar de sonreír, y eso por alguna razón le recordó a Harry.

— Sí… tienes razón. –afirmó.

— ¿Quieres ir a caminar? El día está genial. –informó mirando fugazmente hacia fuera.

— Claro, vamos. – Pidieron la cuenta y ambos pagaron su parte, para luego salir del lugar y comenzar a caminar.

Jason le preguntó por el desfile y con el sólo hecho de oír aquella palabra, Louis gimió, desatando la risa del menor. Había sido tanto trabajo y además no podría disfrutar propiamente del gran evento, ya que también debía cubrir el desfile para la revista. Sin embargo, asistiría a la fiesta que se daría después, claro que sí, y entonces podría desquitarse y beber mucho, disfrutar mucho y…

— ¿Irás a la fiesta luego del desfile? –preguntó Louis cuando tomaron asiento en el pasto de un parque.

— No, no puedo. No estoy invitado, ni siquiera participaré de la pasarela. –informó.

— Oh, es cierto… bueno, ellos se lo pierden. –dijo gracioso.

Ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacia el cielo en un silencio para nada incómodo. Era uno de esos momentos en los que no había necesidad de decir alguna tontería sólo para no oír el silencio, situación completamente distinta a la de hacía un rato. Y es que ya se conocían mejor y Louis debía reconocer que el chico le agradaba y por alguna razón se sentía bien estar así con él.

Louis se sentía bien. Jason era un chico realmente agradable e inteligente, de hecho le había sorprendido un poco la facilidad con la que habían encajado y lo parecido que eran. Era genial estar con alguien con quien pudieras hablar sobre una infinidad de temas y compartir cosas. No era que con Harry no pudiese hacerlo, pero… él no era para Harry.

Dios, ¿por qué estaba pensando en Harry? Eso estaba mal. No tenía por qué pensar en él. Debía olvidarse de la existencia de ese chiquillo de ojos verdes, o por lo menos poder mirarlo sin querer besarlo.

— ¿Sabes? Es injusto. –La voz de Jason le trajo de vuelta a la realidad y pestañeó varias veces para así encontrase con ese par de orbes avellanas que le escrutaban.

— ¿Qué es injusto? – Preguntó confundido.

— Que tenga ganas de besarte aun cuando sé que no va a ocurrir nada contigo, y además porque estás prendado de alguien que… nada, lo siento. No tendría que haber dicho eso. Lo lamento mucho.

— No, dime. ¿Yo prendado de quién? ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Nada, ya sabes… sólo rumores, tonterías. Olvídalo.

— No, Jason, no puedo sólo olvidarlo. ¿De qué van estos rumores?

— Cuando nos encontramos en el estacionamiento y me invitaste a salir, me sorprendí un poco, porque hasta donde yo sabía, tú estabas comenzando algo con Styles, pero él, al parecer, también está saliendo con una chica… -Oh, Dios, no. Lo que le faltaba, que las demás personas creyeran que entre él y Harry ocurría algo. Genial. Muy bien.

— Nosotros no estamos juntos. Harry y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada. Sólo somos amigos. Jamás ha pasado ni pasará algo entre nosotros. –se apresuró en aclarar más para sí mismo que para Jason.

— ¿No están juntos? –Louis negó.- Lo siento, Louis, ya te dije, son sólo rumores que andan dando vueltas. Demonios, lo lamento.

— No, está bien. –forzó una sonrisa. –Está bien. –repitió. –Jason asintió lentamente. – Y ya me tengo que ir, aún hay cosas que preparar para la noche. –el menor asintió y se levantaron comenzando a caminar.

Silencio, sí, otra vez. Louis creía que Jason se sentía un poco culpable por arruinar el momento hablando de los rumores sobre él y Harry, y él quería decirle que no importaba, que comprendía su curiosidad respecto al tema, pero estaba demasiado ocupado intentando empujar el nombre, la imagen y la voz de Harry en lo más profundo y recóndito de su mente porque no estaba bien.

Y lo peor es que no importaba cuántas veces se repitiera lo mismo, no lograba sacar al chico de su mente y eso era una jodida mierda porque no era justo que una vez más se fijara en la persona equivocada. ¿Cuántas veces más tendría que salir lastimado para que su corazón por fin aprendiera a escoger?

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del edificio, volteó a ver a Jason quien se veía angustiado y preocupado. 

— Louis, en serio lo siento si dije algo que no…

— Deja de disculparte. –Pidió en un susurro.- Está bien, ¿okay? Todo está bien. –le sonrió y Jason también lo hizo, mirándolo con ojos brillantes. Louis se sintió envuelto en aquella mirada como si aquel par de orbes avellanas pudiesen ver más allá de él, como si pudiesen traspasar los límites de su cuerpo para llegar a su alma y desnudarla dejándolo completamente al descubierto. No era una sensación del todo agradable, mas le era conocida. Muchas veces se había sentido así con la mirada verde de Harry sobre él, y debía reconocer que se sentía distinto, pero no sabría precisar de qué manera.

— Si tan sólo me dejaras, podría sanar cualquier dolor que tuvieras, Louis. Podría cuidar de ti.

Y aquella frase fue la guinda de la torta, ya que era casi la misma que le había dicho Harry cuando lo había ido a buscar a la carretera luego de lo sucedido con Thomas.

Harry Styles le iba a arruinar la vida. Otra vez.

— Louis… -le llamó, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó al chico y selló sus labios sobre los del menor. Jason rápidamente respondió al contacto abriendo su boca para que la lengua intrusa de Louis pudiera entrar y así intensificar el beso.

Louis no sentía absolutamente nada más allá de lo físico. No había mariposas en su estómago, no había un escalofrío recorriéndole la espina dorsal, y ni siquiera estaba el nombre de Jason en su mente. Estaría de más decir en quién pensaba Louis mientras besaba al oji-avellana.

— Louis. –una tercera voz les interrumpió, obligándoles a separarse. Louis miró hacia el costado, dando con Liam quien venía cargando las compras.

_Oh-oh._

— Hey, Liam. –Rió nervioso.- Él es Jason, Jason, él es Liam, mi mejor amigo. –Liam dejó las bolsas en el suelo para así estrechar su mano con la del menor.

— Es un gusto. –dijo Jason con una linda sonrisa.

— Lo mismo digo. –Mintió Liam. – Uhm, Louis, ¿podrías ayudarme? –preguntó señalando las bolsas, pero el aludido sabía a lo que se refería. Le esperaban un pequeño discurso por parte de su amigo, era obvio.

— Claro. Uhm, Jason… gracias por lo de hoy, lo pasé genial.

— Sí, fue genial… -dijo con una sonrisa estúpida que provocó que Louis quisiera arrancarse los ojos de lo mal que eso le hacía sentir. – Bueno, nos vemos, supongo.

— Claro, nos vemos. – fingió una sonrisa. Jason y Liam se despidieron con una sonrisa amable y luego ambos se dispusieron a subir.

Una vez hubieron llegado al apartamento, Louis dejó las bolsas en la cocina y se lanzó sobre el sillón con los ojos cerrados, soltando un suspiro. No quería tener que hablar con Liam justo en ese momento en que su mente y su pecho eran un mar de tormentosas emociones.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿En qué estabas pensando? – No lo iba a decir.- ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? Lo que hiciste está mal, ¿comprendes? Al chico le gustas mucho, en serio, y por eso no puedes lanzarte a él y besarlo cuando no sientes nada por él.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no siento nada? 

_Estúpido e infantil Louis._

— Oh, por favor, Tomlinson, ambos sabemos que no es él quien te gusta.- Louis suspiró. No iba a discutir, aún le quedaba un largo día. –No puedes volver a salir con él y seguir ilusionándolo porque no es justo para ninguno de los dos. ¿Por qué te gusta hacer las cosas difíciles? ¿Por qué simplemente no puedes ir y decirle a Harry que te gusta? No siempre las cosas salen mal, ¿sabías? Además, Harry…

— ¡Harry y la puta madre! –Exclamó.- Me gusta, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Lo sé, ya lo acepté! Pero no me pidas que vaya detrás de él a decirle lo mucho que me gusta y lo loco que estoy por besarlo porque sé que él está completamente fuera de mi alcance y no quiero volver a ver caras de lástima porque el muy imbécil de Louis Tomlinson volvió a caer por la persona equivocada. Esta vez no, no estoy dispuesto a pasar por esa mierda otra vez. –dijo fuertemente, dejando sin habla a su amigo. – A las siete nos vamos al desfile. –farfulló caminando hasta su habitación mordiendo sus labios para no romper en llanto. No lloraría otra vez por lo mismo. Ya había sido suficiente.

~

El desfile había sido todo un éxito. Incluso Carrie le había pedido que subiera a la pasarela con ella a manera de agradecimiento y reconocimiento por toda la ayuda y el compromiso con el espectáculo.

Louis estaba avergonzado, así que sólo estuvo un par de segundos en el escenario, y además debía dedicarse a tomar las últimas fotografías de Carrie y todos quienes estuvieron detrás de tan magno evento.

Luego del desfile todos se dirigieron al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración. Era una gran casa –por no decir mansión- que quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad. No había nada cerca aparte de un riachuelo que podías cruzar mediante un puente. No había más casas alrededor, por lo que pudo observar.

Liam se había quedado conversando con Zayn –que novedad-, así que lo más probable era que Harry se encontrara cerca.

— El desfile estuvo genial. –oyó sobre su oído, lo que le hizo dar un pequeño saltito.

¿Acaso Harry tenía un sexto sentido que le avisaba cuando Louis estaba pensando en él? Porque era realmente increíble la manera en la que podía casi invocarlo con el pensamiento.

— Me asustaste. –sonrió nervioso.

— Lo siento. –Se disculpó Harry. Louis no lo había visto durante todo el día, ni siquiera en el desfile, y… gracias al cielo no lo había visto antes ya que en serio lo hubiera desconcentrado demasiado. Vestía una camisa de seda color blanco invierno con detalles en negro y encima llevaba un abrigo que le llegaba a las rodillas. Oh, y claro, una bandana color verde musgo en la cabeza. Se veía más alto y más estilizado, lo cual le hizo perder un poco la cabeza. Algo le decía que bebería mucho aquella noche.

— Está bien. –sonrió estirando la mano para alcanzar otra copa de champagne de la bandeja que llegaba el garzón.

— Fue genial verte arriba de la pasarela. Tomé un par de fotos. –dijo con orgullo.

— Hey. Ese es mi trabajo. –bromeó llevándose la copa a la boca, bebiendo su contenido de un solo sorbo.

— ¡Harry! –Oyeron a sus espaldas y esa voz le era terriblemente conocida.

— ¡Grimmy! Hey. –Oh, _Grimmy_. Já. Genial.

Y entonces Nick Grimshaw, una de las personas que más detestaba en el planeta, estaba frente a él, hablando animadamente con Harry como si se conocieran de toda la vida, cuando en realidad se habían visto por primera vez aquel mismo día. En realidad Louis no sabía si utilizar la palabra “hablar” o “coquetear”, estaba teniendo problemas para diferenciar en ese momento.

 _Debería darle vergüenza_ , pensó mientras sonreía cínicamente ante alguna ironía por parte del locutor radial. _Tiene casi diez años más que él, Dios,_ fue lo siguiente que vino a su cabeza, y… no, no debería estar pensando en eso. No debería sentirse celoso porque Harry estaba coqueteando con otro tipo. De hecho ni siquiera tenía por qué estar allí oyendo las estupideces de _Grimmy_ , así que decidió irse.

— Iré por más champagne. –señaló volteando. No estuvo seguro de su Harry lo escuchó o no, y para ser sinceros, no le importaba.

Caminó por entre la gente buscando a otro garzón, esta vez para tomar dos copas de un sorbo para ver si por lo menos lograba marearse, pero no contaba con que Carrie lo jalara del brazo para presentárselo a un puñado de diseñadores que quedaron encantados con todo lo que había hecho. En cualquier otro momento de su vida, Louis hubiera estado emocionado de estar entre gente tan importante que alababa su trabajo, pero no era un buen momento.

Era verdad que no era un quinceañero sufriendo por el primer amor, pero se sentía de una manera muy parecida y no podía dejar de pensar en lo patético que era estar en esas condiciones a los, casi, veintidós años.

Como pudo se zafó de aquella conversación que no quería tener y caminó hasta una mesa llena de copas servidas e incluso botellas de champagne. ¿Dónde demonios estaban las cervezas? A veces olvidaba lo aburridas que podían ser esas fiestas sin alcohol de verdad. Justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

El ruido comenzó a molestarlo y decidió salir. ¿A dónde? No tenía ni la menor idea, después de todo prácticamente se encontraba en medio de la nada. Entonces recordó el riachuelo que quedaba cerca y decidió ir a dar una vuelta, a ver si así podía despejar su cabeza, no sin antes verificar que Liam se encontrara lo suficientemente ocupado como para notar que él no se encontraba. Y en efecto, su amigo reía mientras Zayn hablaba sobre sabe Dios qué cosa.

Entonces recordó que le debía una conversación a Liam. Bueno, se debían una muy seria conversación.

Oh, Dios, demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Necesitaba un respiro.

El viento helado impactó su rostro desnudo y su cuerpo. Inmediatamente sus dientes comenzaron a castañear, porque hacía un frío tremendo. Pero no le importó y caminó por las vacías calles. Se podían oír grillos y eso en parte le ayudaba a no oír sus propios pensamientos.

Cuando llegó al puente, caminó hasta la mitad y se quedó contemplando la tranquilidad del paisaje. La luna se reflejaba en el agua, proporcionando una tenue vista del lugar.

— ¿Louis? – Sonrió con ironía. Debió haberlo supuesto. Debió haber adivinado que Harry se las arreglaría de una u otra manera para encontrarlo y seguir atormentándolo. - ¿Qué haces aquí? Hace frío. –Louis lo siguió ignorando, hasta que estuvo a su lado. -¿Estás bien? –le fue inevitable reír.

— ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? –respondió sin mirarle.

— No lo sé, dímelo tú.

—Estoy bien, Harry. –dijo enfrentándolo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, intentando que su mentira sonara un poco convincente. – Sólo quería un momento de tranquilidad, de silencio. –prácticamente susurró.

— Oh, ya veo. De todos modos, no pienso dejarte solo aquí. Puede pasarte algo. –dijo apoyándose en las protecciones.

— ¿En serio? No hay gente en kilómetros a la redonda, dudo que pueda pasarme algo.

— Es mejor tomar precauciones. –sentenció encogiéndose de hombros.

— Como digas.

Silencio. Esta vez ya no eran los grillos quienes le distraían, sino que el sonido de la respiración de Harry. Era tranquila y pausada, en completa armonía con el escenario en el cual se encontraban, en contraste con lo mucho que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Quería a Harry, y quizá hasta lo deseaba, ya que no eran normales aquellas terribles ganas que le habían dado de detener aquel tranquilo respirar con un demandante beso.

Jesús, necesitaba calmarse.

— ¿Tienes hierba? –se aventuró a preguntar. Harry lo miró con una sonrisa torcida y luego negó lentamente. – Oh.

— No traigo conmigo, pero tengo en el apartamento. Bueno, es de Zayn, pero es como si fuera mía también. –explicó.

Louis lo pensó un momento. ¿Qué tan conveniente era que se fueran al apartamento de Harry? ¿Sería tan tonto como para hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse? ¿Corría algún riesgo?

No estaba tan angustiado por algo de hierba, pero el alcohol no le había hecho nada y en serio necesitaba irse un momento. Sólo un momento, tomar un descanso para así poder ver las cosas con claridad. Después de todo, esto no era tan malo, y quizá sólo estaba sobrereaccionando por el cansancio acumulado durante semanas.

— ¿Quieres venir? –preguntó en un susurro.

— ¿Y Nick? –Apenas eso salió de su boca, se mordió la lengua, completamente arrepentido. Harry alzó una ceja.

— ¿Nick qué?

— No lo sé. Al parecer tenían una muy buena charla allí dentro. Espero no haber sido el motivo de la interrupción. –dijo con notable ironía en la voz y, _por Dios, Louis, muérdete la lengua otra vez antes de hablar._

— ¿Tanto es tu odio hacia él? ¿Sabías que cuando odias a alguien es porque ese alguien tiene algo de ti mismo que te molesta? Ves algo de tu propia personalidad en esa persona y eso es lo que te molesta.

— Voy a encender un cigarrillo sólo para apagarlo en tu boca por haber dicho tal estupidez. –soltó entre dientes, haciendo reír a Harry.- No soy como Nick, y odiar implica que el objeto o sujeto en cuestión sea importante. Nick no es importante para mí en lo absoluto, así que no, no lo odio. –señaló.

— Claro. –Bufó.- Entonces, ¿vamos?

— ¿A tu apartamento? –Louis había dicho y oído aquella pregunta un millón de veces, un poco modificada, tal vez “casa”, en lugar de “apartamento”, cuando vivía con su madre, pero de todas maneras le había hecho sonrojar un poco.- Oh, espera, no puedo dejar a Liam.

— Zayn vino en motocicleta. Él lo puede llevar. – dijo sacando las llaves de su camioneta. – Anda, está haciendo un frío terrible. –Recién entonces Louis cayó en cuenta de que Harry tenía la nariz un tanto roja, e incluso él debía tenerla del mismo color debido al frío.

Caminaron devuelta a las afueras de la mansión y subieron al auto del menor, quien encendió la calefacción, provocando que ambos soltaran un pequeño gemido de alivio.

Como era costumbre, Harry cantó la mayor parte del viaje, y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a sí mismo acompañándolo en algún coro o algo por el estilo. Incluso sonreía como idiota, porque se sentía bien allí. Era agradable, pero no hacía falta más que el contacto visual para que Louis recordara lo que Harry le causaba, y todo se fuera a la mierda otra vez.

_Louis maldijo aquellos orbes color verde._

Al llegar al apartamento, Harry lanzó las llaves a la mesa y le indicó que había cerveza en la heladera. Louis fue hasta la cocina y sacó dos, una para cada uno, dirigiéndose posteriormente al balcón. El menor no tardó en hacerle compañía.

“Louis, espero que estés en el apartamento, no tengo llaves.”, leyó en la pantalla de su móvil.

— Ouh, malas noticias, Liam no tiene llaves, así que… no lo sé, ¿qué tal si vamos a mi apartamento? –preguntó.

— Oh, está bien. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros tomando su chaqueta para volver a salir del apartamento.

Harry condujo rápidamente, por lo que no demoraron ni veinte minutos en llegar. Una vez en el apartamento, Louis dejó sus llaves bajo el tapete de la puerta, para que así Liam las cogiera cuando llegara.

 _“Las llaves están bajo el tapete de la puerta. Buenas noches. L”_ , le informó a su amigo mediante un mensaje. Posteriormente sirvió un par de vasos con vodka y jugo de naranja para luego salir al balcón.

— Bien, según Zayn esto es lo mejor que ha comprado. Yo no lo he probado así que no puedo opinar. –señaló cediéndole un cigarrillo de marihuana y fuego, mientras él se llevaba otro a los labios.

Al dar la primera calada, ambos sintieron sus gargantas arder, clara señal de que eso estaba muy fuerte. De hecho, no fueron necesarias más de tres caladas, para que ambos sintieran que se elevaban del suelo. Harry se rió de los ojos de Louis al verlos tan pequeños, y a su vez, Louis se rió de los ojos del menor por la misma razón.

Louis sentía cosquillas por todo su cuerpo, y cerrar sus ojos le hacía sentir de maravilla. Era como si nada importara, como si de un momento a otro hubiera ingresado a una especie de dimensión paralela en la que nada importaba demasiado y él podía hacer lo que quisiera. Era una sensación realmente genial, un relajo absoluto, algo que necesitaba.

— Zayn tenía toda la razón. –Oyó a la distancia.- Esto está genial.

— Ahá. –fue todo lo que atinó a decir sin abrir sus ojos.

— Hey, no te vayas a quedar dormido. –le reclamó Harry.

— No, es sólo que… se siente mejor así. –señaló. – Se siente bien. Muy bien.

— Estoy completamente de acuerdo.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, pudo visualizar a Harry, quien estaba sentado con las piernas abiertas y sus codos en las rodillas. Su cabeza estaba hacia atrás, dejando su cuello expuesto.

Se relamió los labios, su boca estaba pastosa, por lo que decidió tomar cerveza, pero no servía. Aún así se la acabó de tres sorbos, lo cual realmente le sacudió, intensificando el efecto de la hierba, sintiéndose aún más fuera de sí.

Enfocó su vista en Harry, quien le sonría. Le miró un momento, no supo cuánto tiempo, quizá fueron tan sólo unos segundos, tal vez unos minutos u horas, no tenía la menor idea, pero era consciente de la belleza del menor, era consciente de los rizos que caían hacia atrás y de los que se formaban a los costados de su rostro; era consciente de los ojos verdes con pupilas dilatadas, de la piel imperfecta, y era más consciente aún de lo apetecibles que se veían aquellos rosados labios.

— Quiero besarte. –farfulló en lo que prácticamente fue un balbuceo. Harry soltó una carcajada que no supo de qué iba, pero que logró formar una sonrisa en los labios del mayor.

— Hazlo. He estado deseando que lo hagas desde hace un tiempo. –confesó llevándose la botella de cerveza a la boca para beber un largo trago. Louis se quedó hipnotizando viendo cómo sus labios se amoldaban a la boca de la botella y cómo el líquido recorría su garganta. - ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que estás esperando?

Louis le miró extrañado y cuando Harry se relamió los labios, lo recordó, entonces tal león, se lanzó sobre el menor, devorando ferozmente su boca, acomodándose sobre sus piernas, mientras Harry respondía el demandante beso y posaba sus grandes manos en sus caderas.

El oji-azul no quería separarse aunque la falta de aire amenazara con matarlos, porque los labios de Harry sabían a cerveza y hierba, éxtasis y gloria. Louis sabía que si seguía probando aquellos labios, y si Harry seguía tocándolo como lo estaba haciendo, se volvería adicto a Harry Styles, lo cual era peligroso.

Se les estaba haciendo difícil contenerse, se les estaba haciendo difícil controlar las manos del otro que comenzaban a subir y bajar una y otra vez por sus torsos, acariciando sus costados, subiendo hacia la nuca jalando un poco el cabello, para luego volver a descender.

Harry se movió, obligándolo a levantarse, lo tomó por la cintura y lo pegó a la pared, provocando que un pequeño gemido brotara de sus labios ante el repentino golpecito. Harry sonrió y le mordió el labio inferior, como despidiéndose de sus labios por un segundo, para comenzar a bajar por su mandíbula, siguiendo con su cuello. El cuello de la camisa limitaba sus acciones, pero hacía frío, por lo que sólo desabotonó los dos primeros botones para alcanzar sus clavículas, mordiendo, besando y succionando levemente, volviendo loco a Louis, quien ya comenzaba a jadear.

Louis no sabía lo que estaba pasando. En ese momento sólo se estaba dedicando a sentir las manos de Harry sobre su cuerpo, tocándolo con una mezcla de ternura y deseo, mientras sus labios le marcaban su piel, dejando huellas que le harían recordar que sí había pasado. Se estaba entregando al momento porque Harry lo hacía sentir bien, le hacía sentir querido aun en esas circunstancias, y eso era algo que muy pocos le habían hecho sentir.

El oji-verde cada vez descendía más, hasta que llegó hasta sus pantalones. Louis le miró mientras Harry llevaba una de sus manos hasta el bulto detrás de la tela y masajeaba, arrancándole gemidos lastimeros. No pasó mucho hasta que Harry desabrochó sus pantalones, bajándolos sólo lo suficiente como para dejar toda su pelvis expuesta aún con los bóxers cubriéndolo.

— ¿Puedo hacerlo? –preguntó el menor para posteriormente morder levemente su sexo por sobre la tela, haciéndole temblar las piernas. – Porque quiero hacerlo. En serio quiero hacerlo, Lou –dijo mordiendo nuevamente.

— ¿En serio tienes que preguntarlo? –fue todo lo que pudo decir en medio de jadeos.

Harry sonrió de medio lado –maldito infeliz-, y le bajó el bóxer, dejando libre su erección. El frío viento contra su parte sensible le provocó un escalofrío, el cual se incrementó al sentir los helados dedos de Harry recorrer su sexo en toda su extensión, alternando movimientos suaves y lentos con otros rápidos y bruscos, una mezcla que le estaba volviendo loco. Harry acercó su boca y Louis pensó saber lo que venía, pero el menor se desvió hacia su cadera y levantó levemente su camisa para succionar la piel de su cadera, lo cual provocó un nuevo tirón en su entrepierna acompañado de un fuerte gemido y una pequeña risita por parte de Harry.

_Bastardo._

Y si eso le hacía sentir como el paraíso, entonces no había palabras para describir lo maravilloso que era sentir la boca de Harry consintiéndolo. La sensación cálida y húmeda de su cavidad bucal, le estaba haciendo ver las estrellas y estaba seguro que no demoraría mucho en venirse, no sólo porque su cuerpo estaba encendido, sino porque era Harry quien estaba allí con él. No Thomas, no Jason… Harry, con sus suaves manos, sus dulces labios y ese deseo de protección que sentía por él.

Louis no iba a aguantar demasiado, estaba sintiendo demasiadas cosas en ese momento.

— Harry… -gimió jalando levemente los rizos del menor para indicarle que se alejara, pero el oji-verde no lo hizo. – Harry, det… - un inevitable jadeo no le permitió continuar.- Voy a acabar, detente. –esta vez le jaló un poco más fuerte, logrando que el menor se alejara con una sonrisa, comenzando a masturbarlo. –Oh, Dios… -sus caderas comenzaron a moverse, intensificando la sensación de su pene contra las manos de Harry.

— Vamos, quiero verte. – Aquellas tres palabras fueron todo lo que Louis necesitó para venirse en las manos del menor, sintiendo el fuego naciendo en su abdomen, extendiéndose por su cuerpo y enviando oleadas de calor que le hacían estremecer.

Harry se levantó y le besó, quitándole el poco aire que había podido inhalar luego del orgasmo. Louis estiró su mano hasta encontrar la entrepierna del oji-verde y comenzar a acariciarlo por sobre la tela sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. La sonrisa de Harry poco a poco se fue borrando, y perdieron el contacto visual, ya que el menor se vio obligado a recostar su cabeza en el hombro del oji-azul, comenzando a gemir suavemente.

Hábilmente Louis desbrochó sus pantalones, colando su mano por los bóxers, masturbándolo. Harry le mordió el hombro, y además dejó besos húmedos en el cuello del mayor. Su respiración rápidamente se fue acelerando y tuvo que estirar sus brazos y ponerlos a cada lado de la cabeza de Louis para sostenerse.

Louis aprovechó la posición, le besó la mejilla y lamió en reiteradas oportunidades el lóbulo de la ojera de Harry, lo cual le hacía gemir más fuerte.

— Louis… -le oyó jadear, y si antes creía que la voz de Harry normalmente era bastante seductora, no sabía cómo es que no había tenido un segundo orgasmo al oírla en ese momento. – Tan cerca… -suspiró.- Estoy tan cerca… -Louis aumentó la velocidad de su mano.

— Mírame. –demandó en un susurro. Harry lentamente dejó el cómodo refugio y le miró un segundo, mas luego tuvo que volver a cerrar sus ojos porque la sensación que sentía era embriagante. – Mírame, quiero que me mires cuando termines. – Harry abrió sus ojos y acabó con un fuerte jadeo y el estremecimiento de todo su cuerpo, derrumbándose sobre el cuerpo de Louis, quien había quedado embobado con la imagen del rostro de Harry. Sus apetecibles labios entreabiertos y resecos, y sus ojos verdes mirándolo directamente mientras acababa en su mano.

Ambos soltaron un suspiro y una vez que lograron recuperarse, se besaron sin decir palabra alguna. No sabían qué decir, y sinceramente, después de lo ocurrido, las palabras estaban demás.

Louis lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó dentro, hasta su habitación, donde en medio de besos y sonrisas cómplices, le limpió con una toalla húmeda, los restos del orgasmo que habían quedado en su abdomen y en sus esbeltas piernas. Se desvistieron en silencio, quedando ambos sólo en bóxers. Louis comenzó a temblar por el frío y se metió rápidamente a la cama. Harry lo siguió y se besaron por largo rato. Nuevamente no pudieron controlar sus manos y acabaron tocándose mutuamente, hasta acabar en un segundo orgasmo.

El castaño estaba exhausto, por lo que luego de un último beso, se volteó, sin importarle la suciedad de sus cuerpos, y los brazos de Harry no tardaron en rodearlo, transmitiéndole calor. Louis no pudo evitar besar los brazos del chico, oyendo una risita por parte del oji-verde.

Lo peor, o lo mejor, Louis no lo sabía, había venido cuando al borde a la inconsciencia, creyó oír un “te quiero” con aquella voz exquisitamente ronca.

*:


	15. No One Ever Taught Us [#15]

_You never know you crossed the line_

_‘til you get to the other side_

_You're caught just like a theft_

_In the light_

 

— ¡Arriba, Louis Tomlinson! –fue lo primero que oyó Louis la mañana del sábado. ¿Qué demonios hacía Liam en pie tan temprano? Bueno, en realidad no tenía idea de la hora y el sólo hecho de abrir los ojos, le hacía sentir cansado, por lo que gruñó.

— No molestes, Liam. –dijo volteándose en la cama. El menor lo destapó notando que su amigo también se encontraba sólo en bóxers. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. - ¡Hey! –reclamó Louis.

— Levántate, Tomlinson, tienes cosas que explicar. –intentó sonar serio.

— Luego, Liam, ¿sí? –balbuceó.

— No, necesito saber qué hace Harry en nuestra cocina. –Louis abrió sus ojos.- Oh, ¿es importante mencionar que sólo lleva bóxers puesto? Porque así lo encontré: sólo en bóxers. – repitió y Louis se sentó de golpe en la cama tapándose al notar que se encontraba igual que Harry. _Oh, mierda._ – Habla, Louis, ¿qué pasó? –preguntó con una ceja alzada. Louis quiso matarlo, porque, ¿acaso no era obvio? ¿Era necesario hacerlo pasar por aquella humillación sólo por satisfacción personal? El oji-azul se llevó una mano al rostro lamentando ser tan descuidado.

Probablemente Liam no tendría que haberse sorprendido de ver a Harry Styles preparando el desayuno, después de todo, era obvio que la noche anterior él y Louis se habían ido juntos, y el hecho de que el menor aún estuviera allí – _preparando el desayuno, por Dios del cielo_ \- era algo muy bueno, ya que eso le confirmaba que sí gustaba de Louis, ¿por qué otra razón se quedaría? La mayoría de los idiotas con los que Louis había dormido, se iban apenas amanecía. Los únicos que no lo habían hecho, habían sido Jason y Harry, pero Louis claramente no estaba interesado en el pobre chiquillo de ojos color avellana.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió no sólo por el hecho de encontrarlo en la cocina, sino más bien porque el menor estaba… sólo en bóxers. Eso lo dejó sin habla, pero su cabeza, al contrario, había comenzado a trabajar en una serie de hipótesis que sólo el oji-azul podía desmentir o afirmar, por lo que giró sobre sus pies, procurando no hacer ningún ruido para que Harry no notara su presencia, y caminó hasta la habitación de Louis sin importarle que éste aún durmiera.

Liam necesitaba explicaciones, así que allí estaba, en la habitación de su amigo quien, sinceramente, no sabía que decir.

Louis talló sus ojos y miró hacia el lado de la cama que había ocupado Harry. Entonces recordó vívidamente lo ocurrido, y juró poder sentir las manos de Harry nuevamente sobre su piel, incluso sus labios aún sabían a él y estaba seguro de que si acercaba su nariz a las almohadas, habría rastro del ridículo olor a manzana de sus rizos. Una sonrisa se formó en sus finos labios y no pudo evitar suspirar, porque en serio había pasado. La sonrisa de Louis lo decía todo y a Liam fue imposible reprimir un “Oh, por Dios del cielo, deberías verte” que le molestaba en la punta de la lengua, y que hizo arder las mejillas del oji-azul.

— ¿Y bien? –insistió Liam, deseoso de saber más detalles.

El oji-azul le contó todo y Liam parecía no dejar de sorprenderse. No había sido exactamente una declaración, por parte de ninguno, pero habían pasado cosas, y ahora Harry estaba en su cocina, no se había ido como todos los demás. No, Harry seguía allí y Louis no podía evitar preguntarse en qué otros aspectos de su vida el menor sería una excepción. Harry estaba haciendo todo lo contrario a los que otros hicieron con él. Harry lo trataba bien, lo buscaba, lo respetaba y siempre estaba a su lado. Siempre sabía qué decir y en la manera correcta, y sus brazos siempre se ajustaban a su cuerpo de manera perfecta, lo cual a Louis le encantaba.

Harry siempre estaba, y a Louis le aterraba pensar que quería que Harry estuviera también en su futuro.

¿Por qué el rizado era así con él? ¿Por qué soportaba la mierda que Louis tenía dentro? ¿Era posible que él le gustara a Harry?

Recién entonces Louis se atrevió a pensar que Harry era todo lo que necesitaba en su vida. Le gustaba, le gustaba mucho, e incluso quizá comenzaba a enamorarse sin darse cuenta, después de todo, no eran normales las ganas que tenía de lanzársele encima, y mucho menos los celos de verlo con el idiota de Nick.

— Louis… esto es… no lo sé. Es decir… Dios, no puedo creerlo, aunque debería porque ustedes dos se gustan, es cosa de verlos juntos. Me alegro mucho. –dijo Liam emocionado.

— Gracias, Liam, aunque no sé en qué quede esto. –señaló buscando con la mirada sus pantalones que se hallaban en el suelo. -Aún no sé qué puede pasar, pero que Harry aún esté aquí es una buena señal, ¿cierto? –Louis jamás era positivo con este tipo de cosas, pero como ya lo había pensado, Harry era una excepción.

— ¿Y qué hay con Jason? ¿Con el beso? –Louis se mordió los labios.

— Jason es amable y se sintió bien… -Louis se calló porque no quería recordar lo del beso. Le hacía sentir mal porque a todas luces parecía como si hubiese usado a Jason para intentar alejar lo que comenzaba a sentir por Harry.

— Permiso. –Dijo el menor entrando y Louis se sonrojó al verlo entrar sólo en bóxers y con una bandeja con dos tazas y tostadas con mermelada. Harry era encantador.- Hey, Liam. –saludó. – Les preparé el desayuno. –informó con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y tú? ¿No te vas a quedar a desayunar? –preguntó Louis desilusionado porque el menor comenzaba a recoger su ropa para vestirse en frente de ellos. - ¿Harry? ¿Por qué no te quedas? –insistió. El aludido pestañeó un par de veces y fingió una sonrisa. ¿Por qué hizo eso? Algo había pasado, Louis podía sentirlo.

— No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer y ya me debo ir. –acabó de vestirse rápidamente ante la mirada preocupada de Louis y la divertida de Liam. – Nos vemos pronto. –dicho eso salió de la habitación dejando a Louis con muchas preguntas y un malestar en el estómago. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Por qué Harry se había ido así como así? ¿Había hecho algo mal sin darse cuenta?

Liam se acomodó a los pies de la cama mientras hablaba sobre lo maravillosa que había sido esa escena de Harry llevándole el desayuno, y en realidad lo había sido. Para Louis había sido un detalle hermoso, pero había algo que no calzaba. Harry no era de fingir cosas, y cuando lo hacía, le salía pésimo, por lo que no había sido difícil para el oji-azul darse cuenta de la sonrisita falsa de hacía un momento.

Decidió escribirle un texto preguntando si todo iba bien, ya que en serio necesitaba salir de la duda.

 _“¿Está todo bien? Parecías enojado cuando te fuiste. Dime si necesitas algo. L”_ , tipió con los dedos nerviosos, dejando el móvil a la vista para notar a penas llegara la respuesta.

 _“Sí, todo bien. No estaba enojado, lo siento si di esa impresión.”_ Para su sorpresa, la respuesta no tardó ni dos minutos, pero Harry había sido cortante. Harry no solía hablarle así, sin embargo, no iba a insistir, porque quizás así lo asustaría y era lo que menos quería. De verdad le gustaba Harry, no sabía cuánto hasta aquella misma mañana en la que lo vio con los rizos alborotados y la cara de cansancio, además, mientras Liam hablaba, estaba luchando con las ganas de hundir la nariz en las almohadas para comprobar si éstas conservaban su olor.

Louis estaba jodido. Muy jodido.

— No estás escuchándome. –Liam le habló fuerte.- Piensas en Harry, ¿verdad?

— Lo siento, Liam, es que…

— Hey, está bien. –respondió con una sonrisa amable.- Y no es que quiera quitarte este momento, pero… ¿recuerdas que venimos retrasando una conversación hace semanas? –A Louis le costó un par de segundos entender a qué se refería su amigo, hasta que por fin lo recordó.

— Oh, la conversación. Claro. –se acomodó en la cama y procuró mantener su mente enfocada en su amigo. - Bien… suéltalo, ¿qué tienes que decirme? –dijo el oji-azul acomodándose en la cama.

— Sabes lo que te voy a decir. –Louis intentó esconder una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

— No, no lo sé. –negó bebiendo de su taza de té.

— Louis…

— Vamos, Liam, sólo lánzalo. –alentó con una sonrisa.

— ¡No es tan fácil! De hecho es complicado y no puedo creerlo. –tomó un largo sorbo de su taza y Louis le palmeó el hombro dándole apoyo moral. – Okay… okay. –Respiró profundo.- No sé cómo pasó y tampoco estoy seguro de lo que siento, pero… ¿creo que me gusta Zayn? –Hubo un silencio en el que Louis tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar un “lo sabía”.- Nunca me había gustado un hombre antes y no soy gay, pero él me gusta. –nuevamente bebió. - Jesús, lo acabo de asumir, no lo puedo creer

— Oh, Liam… -El castaño le abrazó.- Amigo, mentiría si dijera que me desagrada la idea. Zayn es un buen chico y se nota a miles de kilómetros que tú también le gustas a él. Mucho. –sonrió con ternura.

— ¿Lo crees? –La imagen de Liam en ese momento era exactamente igual a la de un cachorro, lo cual le causó una infinita ternura al oji-azul. A Liam en serio le gustaba Zayn, se notaba a través de aquella mirada marrón.

— Oh, por Dios, Liam, estoy completamente seguro. Y no me digas que tú no te has dado cuenta porque entonces te golpearía.

— Bueno, no sé si… es decir, él es… tan amable conmigo y siempre está interesado en las cosas que me pasan, cuida de mí y siento que se esfuerza por hacer las cosas bien.- Louis estaba asintiendo exageradamente porque él sabía todo eso, era obvio, pero también se preguntó si él se veía así de feliz, por no decir “idiota”, cuando hablaba o pensaba en Harry. - Pero tengo miedo… ¿qué pasa si él me quiere sólo para follar? Ni siquiera sé si pueda darle eso en el corto plazo. –sus mejillas se sonrojaron y Louis jamás había querido tanto a Liam.

— No digas tonterías, Zayn no te quiere sólo para eso. No puedes pensar en él de esa manera, Liam, lo conoces. –Liam asintió y soltó un suspiro aliviado.- ¿Estás bien?

— Me siento jodidamente nervioso, pero sí, estoy bien, supongo. –sonrió.

— ¿Cuándo se lo dirás? –inquirió ansioso.

— ¿Qué? No lo sé… no tan pronto. Además, ¿cómo se lo diría?

— No lo sé, Liam, ¿qué tal si vas y lo besas? Eso haría las cosas muy fáciles. Creo que es una buena manera de mostrar lo que sientes cuando sabes que la otra persona siente lo mismo. Las palabras a veces no son necesarias. –se encogió de hombros dándole un sorbo a su té.

— ¡Oh, Louis! –exclamó como si acabara de recordar algo importante. – Pero que idiota soy. Dame un segundo. –salió de la habitación y volvió en un par de minutos.- En la Universidad, gané unas entradas para el concierto de Robbie Williams esta noche. A mí no me gusta, pero a ti y Harry…

— ¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que lo invite a una cita? –abrió sus ojos de par en par.

— ¿Por qué no? –Preguntó.- Así podrías poner tú en práctica ese plan de no hablar e ir directo al grano. –Le guiñó un ojo- Entonces, ¿qué me dices de besar a tu príncipe esta noche? –Louis rió ante lo dicho por su amigo, pero la sonrisa rápidamente se desvaneció al darse cuenta de que él y Harry se encontraban en una situación distinta.

— Estoy en una situación diferente, pero… se lo diré. Creo que llegar y besarlo puede ser algo agresivo…

— ¿Bromeas? ¡Durmieron juntos!

— Oh, cállate. –le golpeó el hombro. – Se lo diré, Liam… se lo diré, no pierdo nada, ¿verdad?

— Vas a ganar mucho, Louis. –Liam le sonrió.

Louis quiso creer en las palabras de su amigo y en lo convencido que éste se encontraba de que Harry se sentía atraído hacia él. De todas maneras era algo obvio, ¿no? Es decir, Harry se quedó y le preparó desayuno. No podía dejar de pensar y de repetir una y otra vez que Harry era distinto. Harry no se fue como los demás, no huyó y eso era una buena señal, pese a que sintiera que había algo extraño. Quizá sólo era paranoia y todo estaba bien. En realidad debía dejar sus miedos y aprensiones de lado y debía aprender a tomar las oportunidades que la vida le daba.

 _"¿Vendrías conmigo al concierto de Robbie Williams esta noche? Liam ganó unas entradas en algún concurso de la Universidad y bueno… eso. ¿Vienes?”_ , le envió en un texto, y esta vez Harry demoró un poco más. Unos diez minutos y no es que Louis estuviera tan pendiente de la respuesta como para saber cuánto había demorado.

No.

 _“¿Pasas por mí?”_ , una gran sonrisa se le plasmó en el rostro.

_“A las ocho.”_

_“Perfecto. Nos vemos entonces.”_

Se mordió el labio inferior y respiró profundo: aquella noche en el concierto de Robbie Williams, le diría a Harry que le gustaba. Sí, estaba decidido.

~

Harry sabía que no estaba bien oír conversaciones ajenas, pero había sido inevitable. Es decir, justo en el momento en que Louis hablaba, él estaba intentando abrir la puerta con una mano mientras que con la otra cargaba la bandeja, por lo que había sido imposible no oír que hablaban de Jason y Louis y… _un beso._ Un beso que había estado bien. ¿Louis y Jason? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué el mayor no le había dicho que estaba saliendo con él?

¡Y además había tenido el descaro de preguntarle si se quedaría a desayunar!

Lo peor era que aquella mañana Louis se veía especialmente lindo. Sus ojos brillaban y su cabello estaba completamente alborotado, lo cual le hizo imposible recordar todos los momentos de la noche anterior en los que no había podido evitar enredar sus largos dedos en las finas hebras castañas…

_Maldito Louis._

Harry estaba enojado y dolido, se sentía engañado aunque Louis jamás le había prometido nada. De hecho no habían hablado nada, sólo habían… hecho cosas, pero demonios, si Louis había cedido tenía que significar algo, ¿no? Louis estaba roto, estaba dañado, y Harry sabía que no se permitiría llegar a una situación tan íntima de no ser porque en serio lo quería. Sin embargo, también debía considerar el punto de que ambos estaban drogados, bastante drogados y era sabido que en momentos como esos, tienes impulsos estúpidos, pero para Harry no había sido sólo un tonto impulso, para él sí había significado algo. ¡Incluso le había dicho que lo quería, por el amor de Dios!

Enfurecido golpeó el volante y aceleró. Lo único que quería era llegar al apartamento y dormir todo el día. No quería pensar en qué estaba haciendo Louis, a qué estaba jugando y por qué había permitido que ambos se dejaran llevar la noche anterior.

¿Y qué significaban esos mensajes que le había enviado? ¿Por qué quería verlo si al parecer tenía a alguien más? En serio Harry quería saber qué pasaba por la cabeza de Louis.

— Harry, ¿verdad? –una voz desconocida le habló apenas entró a su apartamento. Elevó la vista y dio con un chico. Le tomó un par de segundos recordar de dónde lo conocía, pero lo logró.

— Chris, ¿verdad? –preguntó con una sonrisa cínica. Lo que le faltaba, que el idiota de Zayn comenzara a follarse a un chiquillo para olvidarse de Liam. Perfecto. Todo estaba de maravilla.

— Zayn está dándose una ducha. –le informó.

— Sí, ya lo creo. –Dijo quitándose el abrigo.- Yo iré a dormir… uhm, supongo que Zayn te dijo que estás en tu casa y eso. –El chico asintió.- Genial, entonces… adiós.- sonrió y caminó hasta su habitación, topándose con Zayn quien salía de la ducha.

— Hey, amigo. –le saludó. - ¿Estás bien? –preguntó tomándole del nombro para poder verlo.- ¿Pasó algo?

— ¿Puedes decirle que se vaya para que hablemos?

Harry había pensado que probablemente podría aguantar una tarde sin hablar de lo que había pasado, pero necesitaba hablar con Zayn. El moreno rápidamente accedió a su petición y, entre susurros, le pidió al chico que se fuera. Chris no tardó ni cinco minutos en irse.

Ambos se sentaron en el sillón y Harry procedió a contar todo lo ocurrido. Obviamente el moreno maldijo un par de veces al oji-azul y, como era de esperarse, Harry le pidió que no se refiriera a él con palabras soeces mientas estuviera cerca. No le gustaba.

— Lo siento por empujarte, Harry, pero… lo siento, en serio, no sabía que podía ser un imbécil. –lamentó el moreno.

— No lo sé, Zayn, estábamos drogados. –suspiró comenzando a masajear sus sienes, ya que su cabeza comenzaba a doler.

— Esa no es excusa, Harry. –el móvil del menor se iluminó sobre la mesa de la sala anunciando un nuevo mensaje.

— Me acaba en invitar a un concierto esta noche… no sé qué pensar, Zayn. No entiendo cómo demonios funciona su cabeza.

— Ve a ese concierto y dile que deje de molestarte, que lo que ocurrió fue un error porque tú estás con alguien más. –habló fuertemente.

— Zayn… eso es algo que tú harías, no yo. –El moreno bufó.- Iré y se lo diré, pero lo haré de buena forma. Después de todo, él no tiene culpa alguna. Jamás prometió nada y repito: estábamos drogados.

— ¿Por qué eres tan buena persona? No digas que no lo eres, porque cualquiera en tu lugar lo hubiera enviado a la mierda, en cambio tú… estás muy tranquilo.

— No voy a armar un escándalo de la nada. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— Claro, lo que digas. –el moreno caminó hasta su habitación.

— Oye, ¿y qué tal las cosas con Liam? No, mejor aún, ¿qué hacía ese tipo aquí?

— ¿Chris? Uhm… luego de llevar a Liam a casa, llamé al chico y ya sabes. –se encogió de hombros. - Creo que esta especie de ruptura que tuviste con Louis, puede ayudarme a alejarme de Liam. –Harry le miró sin entender. – Liam es demasiado heterosexual, un caso perdido-dijo levantándose del sillón, claramente intentando evitar más preguntas.

— Oh, no, no, no. –Harry le tomó del brazo.- Tú no te escapas de mí tan fácilmente. – Zayn gimió porque sabía lo que venía.- El asunto no es que Liam sea heterosexual. No, no es eso. Tú no te das por vencido cuando quieres algo, lo sigues hasta que lo consigues. Te conozco, no me mientas. –le miró desafiante.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? No me estoy dando por vencido, es sólo que me aburrí y decidí buscar carne nueva. –rió ante su propio comentario.- Además, Chris…

— Dime la verdad. –le cortó Harry. Zayn suspiró y se volteó a enfrentarlo.

— Okay, ¿qué quieres oír? –cruzó sus brazos y le miró desafiante.

— Ya te dije, la verdad.

— Me estoy enamorado de Liam, ¿de acuerdo? –Harry iba a hablar, pero Zayn fue más rápido.- Y no está bien porque él jamás se va a fijar en mí, partiendo por el hecho de que soy un hombre. No mentía cuando te dije que Liam es demasiado heterosexual…

— Pero esa no era la razón principal. Entonces… ¿te estás enamorando?

— No voy a decirlo otra vez. –dijo con una sonrisa satírica.

— ¿Y vas a dejarlo?

— No voy a _dejarlo_. Eso es para alguien que sí estuvo involucrado en una relación. Nosotros no tuvimos ni tendremos nada, pero si te refieres a que me alejaré, sí, lo haré. Es preferible hacerlo ahora. Ya sabes, te ahorras todo el dolor. -dijo con simpleza.

— Zayn, tú no eres un cobarde.

— No vamos a tener esta conversación, Harry. Alejémonos de ese par y sigamos nuestras vidas, ¿sí? Es lo más sensato.- Harry le miró desafiante.- Yo ya comencé. Iré a una carrera y probablemente no llegue a dormir, ya sabes. –guiñó un ojo.

— No seas idiota, Zayn, sabes que vas a arrepentirte.

— ¡Lo que digas! –exclamó desapareciendo por su habitación.

Hacía un par de días todo parecía ir de maravilla. Zayn había avanzado mucho en su relación con Liam, y este parecía muy cómodo en presencia del moreno, al igual que él y Louis… y ahora todo se había ido a la mierda, y aunque intentara odiar a Louis, sabía que no podía, pero estaba claro que tendría que tomar el mismo camino que tomaría Zayn: alejarse.

Aquella noche en el concierto, sería la última vez que estarían juntos sólo ellos dos, porque Louis le gustaba, pero si no era recíproco, entonces no tenía otra opción.

Tomó su móvil y le envió un mensaje a Sarah para que cenaran el lunes. Si iba a desviar su camino, por algo tenía que empezar.

~

Louis pasó por Harry a las ocho de la noche y apenas lo vio sintió un retorcijón en su estómago. No sabía si eran “las mariposas” o los nervios que sentía al saber que aquella noche daría a conocer sus sentimientos, pero lo que fuese, le estaba provocando una pequeña crisis de pánico.

Durante el trayecto puso algo de música para no tener que hablar demasiado, ya que no quería decirle antes de tiempo. Había planeado decírselo luego del concierto, para así disfrutar y no pasar un incómodo rato si las cosas salían mal.

Las entradas que Liam había ganado eran para un sector exclusivo para dos personas, lo cual fue bastante agradable.

— ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita? –le preguntó Harry.

— _She’s the one._ –respondió con una vergonzosa sonrisa. -¿Y la tuya?

— No te rías, ¿de acuerdo? –Harry sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos y oh, Jesús, Louis tenía tantas ganas de besarlo.- _Angel_ , me encanta esa canción.

— Es una buena canción.

El concierto comenzó a las nueve y desde entonces Louis no pudo hacer otra cosa que deleitarse con la voz de Harry a su lado. Intentaba concentrarse en Robbie Williams y la música, pero a ratos miraba al menor por el rabillo del ojo, observando su lindo rostro. Sí, Harry era guapo, muy guapo y Louis no podía creer cómo lo estaba haciendo para mantener sus manos alejadas de esos rizos y de aquel cuerpo que había explorado a medias la noche anterior. Quería reencontrarse con esos labios y que éstos, a su vez, reconocieran su piel.

Sintió sus mejillas arder ante sus pensamientos, porque no estaba bien. No aún, al menos, no cuando no sabía cómo se sentía Harry al respecto.

Entre canciones, Harry lo miraba y le sonreía y Louis quería matarlo por ser tan adorable. O comérselo a besos o algo así.

El concierto se le hizo largo y corto a la vez. Quería que acabara pronto para soltarlo todo de una vez y así poder liberarse, pero al mismo tiempo sentía miedo de la respuesta del menor. ¿Qué sucedería si Harry lo rechazaba? No sería la primera vez que le ocurría, pero le haría sentir como la mierda una vez más.

— Fue asombroso. Muchas gracias por invitarme. –señaló el menor mientras caminaban por el estacionamiento.

— Gracias a ti por acompañarme, fue genial. –respondió con una sonrisa. –Oye, Harry… hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo. –lanzó.

— ¿Sí? A mí también. –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa sin mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿De verdad? Oh, pues entonces adelante. –le sonrió.

— ¿Seguro? Tú dijiste que…

— Claro, lo mío puede esperar.

Louis había leído novelas, había visto películas románticas, montones de ellas y su vida era muy parecida a una de esas historias de amor para adolescentes, así que… era estúpido, pero sabía que siempre era mejor dejar hablar al otro, ya que cualquier cosa que dijese antes de lo que él tenía que decir, podía cambiar absolutamente todo.

Mentiría si dijera que no le ponía nervioso la situación, pero esperaría.

— Yo…uhm… ¿qué tal estuvo lo de anoche? –Louis no era exactamente alguien pudoroso, pero eso había sido demasiado directo.- ¡Oh, Dios, no, no! –Harry rió nervioso.- No me refiero a eso… es decir, oh, Dios, no. –Se llevó las manos a la cara.- Lo que quiero saber es si fue correcto o no. –soltó un suspiro sin mirarle. Louis vaciló sin saber qué responder.

— Dímelo tú. –fue todo lo que salió de su boca de manera desafiante, tono que no pudo controlar.

— No fue correcto entonces. –Vio el temor en la cara del menor.- Lo siento, Louis, en serio. Estaba demasiado ebrio y fumado…

— No, Harry, está…

— Y no debí hacer nada porque… oh, Dios, Sarah y… -Louis dejó oír. El nombre de esa chica fue como un golpe en el estómago y probablemente su rostro se deformó en una mueca desagradable.

Bien, entonces… ¿cuándo exactamente Louis había tenido la retorcida idea de que Harry pudiera sentir por él algo más que amistad? ¿Por qué no se le había pasado por la cabeza que todo había sido culpa del alcohol y la marihuana y no porque Harry en serio lo quisiera? ¿Cómo demonios se había permitido a sí mismo imaginar algo tan maravilloso como que Harry correspondiera sus sentimientos si… si él no tenía nada para ofrecer?

Otra vez, ¿cuándo demonios iba a aprender?

— Está bien.-dijo cortando el monólogo del oji-verde.- Tienes razón, no estábamos bien y… sólo tenemos que seguir como si nada hubiera pasado. –sintió un casi imperceptible crujir en su pecho.

— ¿Amigos? –el oji-verde sonrió con alivio, pero Louis podía notar algo más través de esa mirada esmeralda, sólo que no lograba descubrir qué era.

— Claro, amigos. –estrechó su mano con la de Harry.

— Genial. –Sonrió.- Entonces… -el menor se alejó. – Es tu turno, ¿qué querías decirme?

— Oh, nada, nada. –Se apresuró a decir con voz errática.- Es decir, exactamente lo mismo que tú, sobre lo que pasó, que estuvo mal y eso. –dijo gesticulando exageradamente intentando no encontrarse otra vez con ese par de orbes color esmeralda. No podía.

— Oh, ya veo.

— Sí… - No tenía nada más que decir porque todo era una mierda. Harry no lo quería y nunca lo querría, ¿por qué mierda se había permitido ir tan lejos? – Vamos, está comenzando a hacer frío. –susurró con la vista pegada al suelo.

Louis llevó a Harry de vuelta a su casa y nunca se había sentido tan incómodo al despedirse de alguien en toda su vida. Harry se había quedado un largo rato en el auto, como teniendo un debate interno sobre un tema que a Louis no le había sido relevado. El oji-azul esperó a que dijera algo, pero finalmente el menor decidió bajarse y despedirse con un “nos vemos” apenas audible y con una falsa sonrisa.

Apenas pisó el acelerador para huir del lugar, sintió el nudo en su garganta. Estúpido Louis Tomlinson, ¿en qué demonios había estado pensando cuando creyó que alguien como Harry podría fijarse en él? Harry era amable, simpático, inteligente y guapo, mientras que él… bueno, Louis jamás había estado, ni estaría, conforme respecto a sí mismo, por lo que en serio… ¿cómo se había permitido crear ilusiones? ¿Por qué?

 _No es el fin del mundo. Ahora que ya obtuviste la confirmación de que jamás pasará nada más allá con Harry, podrás alejarte definitivamente_ , intentó tranquilizarse mientras se miraba en el espejo retrovisor.

Era cierto. Luego de eso ya no tendría a Liam presionándolo para que pasara tiempo con Harry, ni lo empujaría hacia el menor. Luego de esto, probablemente Liam odiaría a Harry por lo ocurrido aunque el menor nunca había prometido nada y bueno… ninguno de los dos había estado sobrio, por lo que en realidad era culpa de ambos. Sobre todo de él, demonios. Jamás debería haber dejado a Harry que se acercara tanto. Ese había sido el primer error.

No se había dado cuenta del momento en que había comenzado a llorar hasta que el sabor salado llegó a sus labios. Era tan jodidamente patético. ¿Cuándo iba a aprender que no los finales felices no eran para gente como él? Él no los merecía, y una vez más la vida se había encargado de comprobarlo.

— ¡Hey, Lou! –oyó la animada voz de Liam al llegar al apartamento. – ¿Louis? – le llamó cambiando abruptamente. – Hey, ¿qué pasa? –Los fuertes brazos de su amigo lo envolvieron en un abrazo y sus sollozos esta vez se desataron con fuerza.

Louis trataba, en serio trataba de que las cosas fueran distintas, intentaba con todas las fuerzas de su alma hacer las cosas bien, pero nunca era suficiente. Por más que se esforzara, siempre perdía. Era terriblemente frustrante darse cuenta de que daba lo mismo lo que hiciera, lo que parecía correcto, jamás lo era y dejarse llevar por las emociones del momento, sólo le estaba haciendo peor.

¿Por qué seguía teniendo esperanza? ¿Por qué no se resignaba de una vez por todas? ¿Por qué después de todos los golpes, no lograba convencerse de que para él las cosas nunca serían distintas, por más que lo intentara?

Se decía mentalmente una y otra vez que dejara de llorar, que no había nada que hacer y el llanto no solucionaría nada, pero Louis estaba cansado. Estaba cansado de intentar una y otra vez ser feliz y no lograrlo. Estaba cansado de ilusionarse y que luego todo se fuera a la mierda sin razón. Era como si la felicidad se burlara de él una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

— Estoy bien. –dijo con la voz rota, alejándose de los brazos de Liam.- Es sólo que… pensé que estaba vez sería distinto. –Limpió su rostro y respiró profundo.- No debes dejarme llegar tan alto, Liam, los golpes de la caída comienzan a doler de manera terrible, amigo. -rió para no llorar.

— Harry es…

— No digas nada en su contra, ¿sí? Él no tiene la culpa de nada y fue amable conmigo, como siempre. –Suspiró.- Es que… no lo sé, no estamos destinados o algo así. –una nueva broma. – Iré a dormir. –anunció caminando hacia su habitación. – Nos vemos mañana. Buenas noches.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres hablar?

— ¿Hablar? No, Liam, no quiero comenzar a sentir pena por mí mismo. No quiero pensar en esto, no quiero hablar porque cuando las cosas son dichas, es inevitable volver atrás. Jamás debiste dejarme aceptar y decir que me gustaba Harry. Ese quizá fue el primer y mayor error. –lamentó.

— Lou…

— Está bien, Li, sólo son cosas que pasan. Me voy a la cama.

— Me avisas si necesitas algo, Lou. Buenas noches. –la voz de Liam dejaba notar preocupación, pero su amigo sabía que en momentos como esos necesitaba un poco de privacidad y… descansar un poco.

Había sido un fin de semana agitado y Louis necesitaba reponer fuerzas para volver a levantarse. No importaba lo que pasase, Louis, eventualmente, estaría bien. Siempre lo estaba.

*:


	16. Hold me [#16]

_And it's getting late now,_

_we're a long way from our homes_

_Before you leave, before you grieve,_

_there's one thing you should know_

 

El lunes Louis fue informado de una sesión con los diseñadores de Burberry y algunos modelos para el artículo sobre las nuevas tendencias dentro de la reconocida marca. Louis no sabía si era el destino o si el azar tenía algo en su contra, pero uno de los modelos seleccionados para la sesión era Jason. No es que no lo quisiera ver, después de todo, habían pasado un buen día el sábado, pero… en realidad no sabía cómo actuar con él, porque Louis no estaba bien como para pensar en tener algo con nadie. Sería injusto engañar al chico cuando ya había asumido ante sí mismo que era Harry a quien quería besar y con quien quería despertar cada mañana.

 _“Con quien despertar cada mañana”_ , repitió en su cabeza. Louis había llegado a un nuevo nivel de enamoramiento que no constituía nada bueno bajo ningún punto de vista.

Gracias al cielo, Jason era tremendamente profesional, al igual que él, por lo que no hubieron problemas para que la sesión se llevara a cabo con la mayor rapidez posible, algo que con Harry probablemente no hubiera logrado, porque a Harry le gustaba hacer el ridículo y…

No, Louis no podía estar pensando en él otra vez.

Al finalizar la sesión, habló con la editora sobre las fotos que escogerían para luego tomar su bolso lo más rápido posible y huir del lugar. No quería darle a Jason la oportunidad de interceptarlo, porque…

— Hey, Louis. –sintió un malestar en el estómago al oír la voz del chico a sus espaldas. Lentamente volteó y forzó una sonrisa.- ¿Cómo estás?

— Algo apurado, la verdad. Liam quiere que almuerce con él. –mintió.

— Tu amigo, ¿verdad? –Louis asintió.- Oh, en ese caso… ¿qué tal si almorzamos mañana? –El oji-azul mordió su labio inferior. Realmente la había jodido con invitarlo a salir el sábado pasado.

— Sí, estaría bien. –Terminó aceptando.- Claro, mañana.

— Bien, te llamaré mañana. –una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.- Nos vemos. –se acercó a él y le besó la comisura de los labios, dejándolo un tanto desconcertado.

Louis salió rápidamente de allí y tuvo una reunión con los ejecutivos de la revista para informarles de algunos cambios, pero él estaba demasiado distraído pensando en cómo demonios iba a alejarse de Jason sin dañarlo. Ya lo había hecho una vez, aunque aquella vez podía ser justificada, ya que él nunca le prometió nada, sólo habían tenido sexo y ya. En cambio, ahora todo era distinto, él lo había buscado y la peor parte es que él lo había besado, así que no tenía muchas opciones que no implicaran romperle el corazón.

Aquella tarde mientras manejaba su automóvil camino al apartamento, ensayó un discurso para Jason mirándose en el espejo retrovisor cada vez que debía detenerse por el tráfico. Lo había intentado de muchas maneras, pero sabía que aunque intentara sonar suave, un rechazo era un rechazo al fin y al cabo y dolía mucho, independiente de la forma en la que te lo digan.

Él lo sabía.

Louis se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrar a Liam en casa, es decir… hacía mucho tiempo que su amigo no estaba en casa cuando él llegaba, sino que estaba todo el tiempo en casa de Zayn y Harry. Le pareció extraño, por lo que le fue imposible no preguntar qué ocurría.

— Como siempre, le envié un mensaje a Zayn preguntándole si nos veíamos hoy en su casa y no me respondió. –Explicó con un deje de desilusión.- Supongo que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. –se encogió de hombros.

— Puedo apostar que sí, amigo. Dudo mucho que Zayn no haya respondido un mensaje tuyo simplemente porque quiso.

— Deja de hablar como si supieras que él siente algo por mí. –soltó en un bufido. Louis se mordió el labio contrariado: Harry le había dicho que pensaba que Zayn gustaba mucho de Liam, y además le había hecho prometer que no se lo diría a su amigo. Sin embargo, Liam parecía tan triste y Louis lo entendía, a fin de cuentas era la primera vez que sentía algo romántico por otra persona luego de su única novia en secundaria, y además esa persona era un hombre, así que Louis comprendía, pero no sabía si era correcto revelar lo que Harry le había dicho.

— Liam… es obvio que le gustas, no sé cómo es que aún no lo has podido ver.

— No, Louis, no es obvio. –Suspiró.- Es Zayn, ¿entiendes? Las chicas y chicos le llueven y yo…

— No te atrevas. –Le cortó.- No puedes seguir arrastrando ese trauma que tienes desde secundaria porque tu ex novia se acostó con el capitán del equipo de fútbol. Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo. Ella fue quien jodió el asunto y tú te has culpado por eso todos estos años y no eres capaz de ver que no tiene nada que ver contigo. –soltó enojado.- Debes superarlo, Liam, de otra manera…

— Oh, Louis, muchas gracias por recordarme esa mierda y decirme que debo superarlo, porque hey, es extraño, tú has estado desde mucho antes sumergido en una mierda de la que no te atreves a salir porque es más cómodo esconderse y escapar que enfrentar las cosas. Es muy consecuente de tu parte decirme a mí que tengo que superar algunos asuntos.-le respondió enfurecido.

— Liam, no…

— No, Louis, no puedes decirme eso cuando tú no te atreves a salir con nadie amorosamente porque es mucho mejor quedarte encerrado en los antiguos miedo porque el dolor es conocido, ¿verdad? Un dolor constante, pero conocido, en cambio estás tan asustado por fracasar de nuevo que no te das el tiempo de disfrutar. ¡Y las cosas ni siquiera deberían ser así! No puedo creer que aún no logres sacarte de la cabeza lo que un imbécil te dijo cuando eras un niño sólo para joderte.

— No cambiemos el tema, estábamos hablando de ti.

— Lo sé, pero no puedes pretender decirme lo que tengo que hacer cuando tú no puedes seguir tus propios consejos.

— Es injusto…

— Tú deberías superarlo, Louis. –Eso le dolió.- Has tomado malas decisiones, ¿y qué? En base a eso puedes mejorar tu vida, pero no, en cambio, ¿qué has hecho? Hundirte cada vez más y aislarte porque te sientes protegido de esa manera. Estoy harto de verte triste porque no eres capaz de sacar todo lo malo que tienes dentro, todo eso que te hace daño y no te permite ser feliz. –y dicho eso se levantó del sillón con los ojos ardiéndole en furia y caminó hasta su habitación dejándole solo en la sala.

Louis estaba perplejo. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Por qué Liam había reaccionado de esa manera? Liam jamás le había hablado de esa manera, jamás se había enojado con él al punto de gritar, y eso le hacía sentir mal, sobre todo por las cosas que le había dicho. En parte tenía razón porque sí estaba encerrado en cosas que habían pasado hace años, pero lo había superado un poco… por Harry. Él en serio había querido intentarlo, pero de alguna manera lo había arruinado sin saber cómo.

Sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a llorar y de pronto le vinieron unos deseos terribles de huir. No del espacio físico, no de su apartamento exactamente, sino que huir de su cabeza, de su mente y de su pasado. Quería un descanso, necesitaba tomar un respiro para poder continuar.

Aquella noche se fue a la cama temprano sin siquiera cenar. Estuvo parado fuera de la habitación de Liam por cerca de cinco minutos debatiéndose interiormente si golpear o no. Quería pedirle disculpas, porque en el fondo, su amigo tenía razón. Louis no tenía la moral como para decirle lo que debía hacer con su vida cuando él estaba hundido hasta el cuello. Él sólo quería verlo feliz y estaba viendo cómo perdía el tiempo cuando estaba seguro de que Zayn moría de ganas por tenerlo a su lado, pero la discusión que tuvieron le sirvió para darse cuenta de que ya no debía intervenir y dejar que las cosas se dieran por sí solas.

Se dio una ducha, lavó sus dientes y se fue a la cama torturándose con un nuevo elemento: el almuerzo del miércoles con Jason. Aún faltaban un par de días y quizá podría encontrar una excusa para no asistir, pero sabía que debía zanjar el asunto con el chico lo antes posible, así que no lo retrasaría.

Finalmente logró dormir, pero no sin antes pensar en Liam, Jason y el jodido Harry Styles, lo cual en realidad no era ninguna novedad.

 

~

 

El martes fue tranquilo para Louis e intentó hacer las cosas de la manera más mecánica posible. Se sentía desmotivado y si él dependiera se hubiera quedado en casa, en su cama específicamente, viendo una película romántica con un montón de té y chocolates, sólo para recordar aquellas viejas tardes libres en las que se encerraba a insultar a los estúpidos protagonistas de la películas. Sin embargo, tenía temor de estar en casa por la discusión con Liam. No sabía cómo lidiar con eso porque jamás habían tenido una discusión tan subida de tono, por lo que no sabía qué era lo mejor en ese momento. No sabía si debía hablar con Liam y pedirle disculpas o esperar y disculparse cuando las cosas se hubiesen calmado.

Por un momento quiso ver a Harry, porque Harry siempre sabía qué hacer y todo parecía tan fácil con él.

Casi sin darse había sacado su móvil para llamar a Harry. Cuando lo pensó una segunda vez, se espantó y guardó nuevamente el celular. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿A qué nivel de masoquismo pensaba llegar? Porque llamar a Harry una vez que había aceptado sus sentimientos y sabiendo que no tenía la más remota posibilidad con el oji-verde, sería un acto de masoquismo puro.

— ¡Louis! –oyó a sus espaldas y suspiró. Jason. – Hey, ¿qué tal todo? ¿Paso por ti a las ocho esta noche?

— Hey, sí… respecto a eso quería hablarte. –se pasó la mano por la frente sólo para hacer algo. – Esto es lo que pasa. –Hizo una pausa buscando rápidamente las palabras en su mente. Vamos, Louis era bueno en esto, sabía hacerlo.- Eres genial, me divierto contigo, pero creo que estamos en diferentes sintonías. –sintió un peso menos cuando aquellas palabras abandonaron su boca. – Respecto al beso…

— Lo sé. –le interrumpió.- Fue un error. –Sonreía tristemente.- ¿Eso ibas a decir, verdad? Escucha Louis, no sé qué juego estás jugando, pero esto…

— No estoy jugando a nada. Dios, lo siento, lo siento mucho, Jason, en serio. Yo no quería esto pasara, yo… -Louis se sintió angustiado de un momento a otro y le empezó a faltar el aire porque había dañado a otra persona únicamente para intentar no sentirse solo y para no pensar en Harry. Y eso estaba mal, muy mal, porque Louis siempre supo que no iba a funcionar, pero aún así lo había hecho. Cerró sus ojos e intentó contener las lágrimas, pero éstas igual escaparon de sus ojos y los pulgares de Jason no tardaron en hacerse de sus mejillas para limpiarlas.

— Está bien, no llores. –le susurró.

— En serio lo siento.- susurró con la voz rota.

— Tranquilo. ¿Quieres salir? –ofreció y Louis rápidamente asintió. Jason liberó su rostro y le tomó de la mano para llevarlo fuera. A Louis no le importó que lo vieran llorando o tomado de la mano de Jason, ya que lo único que sentía en ese momento era culpabilidad.

Jason se quedó con él y le compró un agua mineral y pañuelos desechables hasta que dejó de llorar. Louis no sabía exactamente por qué estaba llorando, era como si hubiera acumulado demasiadas cosas y lo sucedido con Jason sólo hubiese sido un detonante. El chico a su lado le hizo reír un par de veces con algún aburrido chiste que en circunstancias normales hubieran sido objeto de burla por su parte, pero le parecieron divertidos esta vez.

A Louis en serio le gustaría ser su amigo, pero sabía que no habían muchas posibilidades de que eso ocurriera, así que se dedicó sólo a disfrutar ese corto momento en el que Jason estuvo a su lado como si fuesen amigos.

Se sintió bien.

La tarde se le pasó rápido y cuando llegó a casa, Liam no estaba. Quiso pensar que se encontraba en casa de los chicos, ya que esa idea le ponía contento. Preparó la cena y cuando estuvo a punto de enviarle un mensaje a su amigo preguntándole si llegaría para cenar, escuchó la llave siendo insertada en la cerradura. Miró la hora en el reloj y se sorprendió porque aún era muy temprano para que Liam llegara. Es decir, si se hubiera encontrado en el apartamento de Zayn y Harry.

— Hey. –saludó nervioso. – Iba a enviarte… -Liam elevó el rostro y Louis le notó los ojos cristalizados.- ¿Qué pasó, Liam? ¿Por qué estás así? –el chico se lanzó a sus brazos y sollozó.

— Lo odio, Louis.-decía con rabia sobre su cuello.- Maldita sea, lo odio tanto…

— Tranquilo, amigo. –susurró acariciándole la espalda.

— Es un imbécil, lo odio.- Louis lo dejó maldecir y expresar el odio que sentía hacia Zayn (porque Liam no podía estar así por ninguna otra persona). Lo dejó llorar en su hombro para que así botara toda la rabia y la pena, y así luego pudiera contarle lo ocurrido.

Se sentaron en el sillón y una vez que Liam se hubo calmado, Louis fue a la cocina en busca de un vaso con agua. Se lo dio a su amigo y esperó a que lo bebiera entero. Estaba preocupado y Liam se veía destrozado.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

— Fui al apartamento de los chicos porque estaba preocupado. Zayn no contestaba mis mensajes y pensé que, no sé, tal vez estaba enojado conmigo, que había hecho algo mal sin darme cuenta y… me recibió un tipo a medio vestir impregnado con el jodido olor del imbécil de Zayn. –Las alarmas se encendieron en la cabeza de Louis porque Liam había hecho alusión al aroma de Zayn y eso no constituía ningún buen precedente. – Y luego tras de este chico, aparece él abrochándose el pantalón, con el torso desnudo y un cigarrillo en los labios.- Jodido Zayn.- ¿Te haces una idea de las ganas que tuve de matarlo?

— Claro que sí, cariño, claro que sí.

— Sé que no debería sentirme así porque… nunca ocurrió nada entre nosotros y él nunca me dio una señal de que podría querer algo conmigo, pero… no lo sé, Louis. Esto es una mierda porque tú sabes que ni siquiera me gustaban los hombres antes de él. No es justo que me haga esto. –reclamó.

Louis se sentía tan mal. Sentía que debía pedirle explicaciones a Harry porque él le había asegurado que Zayn iba en serio, que de verdad gustaba mucho de Liam, y por eso Louis había insistido en que Liam lo buscara y decidiera decirle que le gustaba, pero todo había salido mal porque al parecer Harry se había confundido y Zayn era chico de una noche y nada más.

El oji-azul se quedó allí a su lado. Ambos estaban en silencio contemplando la nada, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos.

— Lo siento. Por lo de ayer. Yo… soy un imbécil, no debí… yo no quería. Louis tú sabes que yo no pienso eso. Te adoro con el alma, eres el mejor amigo que alguien pudiese desear y lo de ayer fue una mierda. Lo lamento mucho, de verdad.

— Está bien, amigo. Supongo que yo también debería pedirte disculpas porque tenías razón.

— No, no la tenía –dijo con convicción.- así que no hay nada que deba disculparte. Asunto acabado.

— Okay. –Aceptó.- ¿Qué tal un poco de comida para alegrar el alma? –ofreció.

— Acabas de sonar como mi abuela, Louis. –se burló y Louis rió genuinamente encaminándose hacia la cocina para servir dos platos. Sabía que no era ningún remedio, pero servía para la ansiedad y la tristeza- Dios, si comemos cada vez que nos sintamos así, acabaremos rodando por el apartamento. –El oji-azul soltó una carcajada y probó su espagueti.

 

~

 

— Vamos, Harry, tú siempre sabes qué decir.

Harry abría y cerraba la boca intentando decir algo. Zayn estaba sentado en el sillón con la cabeza entre sus manos, y Harry… Harry no era una persona violenta, pero tenía unas ganas casi incontenibles de golpear a su amigo. Y es que no podía creer cómo Zayn había echado a perder las cosas con Liam. ¿Cómo mierda se había atrevido a tirar por la borda lo único realmente bueno que le había pasado? Si bien, ninguno tenía la certeza de que Liam gustara de Zayn, por lo menos tenían su influencia y eso era bastante porque Zayn había cambiado de buena manera desde que el chico había aparecido, pero como siempre, los sentimientos se intensifican y se acaba el juego.

Es como una ley o algo así.

Y Harry debía admitir que no le había gustado para nada encontrar a Liam en la puerta del edificio con una cara de tristeza que jamás había visto. Iba tan absorto, que ni siquiera notó cuando él le había saludado.

Estúpido Zayn.

— Eres un imbécil. Eso es lo que te puedo decir. Liam… Liam iba con un rostro terrible. Dios, era como si le hubiesen dado la peor noticia de su vida y tú… -Harry se mordió los labios para no insultar a su amigo. - Eres uno de los idiotas más grandes que conozco. ¿Qué hay de los papeles para la Universidad? –Zayn cerró sus ojos. - ¿Zayn? –le llamó.

— Estaban sobre el escritorio de la habitación y… Chris necesitaba envolver unas cuantas dosis de hierba para…

— ¿Me estás jodiendo que dejaste que rompiera los papeles para guardar hierba?

Harry en serio estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no golpearlo. Respiró profundo un par de veces sin poder creer lo idiota que podía ser su amigo tan sólo por sentirse asuntado ante el hecho de estar enamorado de Liam. Bueno, si lo pensaba bien, tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar asustado, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que le enojara lo estúpido que estaba siendo. Se sentó a su lado en el sillón y le palmeó la espalda.

— ¿Crees que estás haciendo lo correcto al alejarte de él? –Zayn lo pensó unos minutos.

— No lo sé. Es decir… es lo mejor para mí, pero no se siente correcto. Por alguna jodida razón siento que esto está mal. –cerró sus ojos y soltó un suspiro.

— Es que está mal, Zayn. Dios, estoy seguro de que si dejaras de hacerte el mártir por estar enamorado, todo estaría mejor. No estoy muy seguro sobre la heterosexualidad de Liam, y vamos, ¿a quién quieres engañar? Eres capaz de hacer que cualquiera cambie de bando. –Zayn bufó.- Hey, hablo en serio. Sólo… no sigas con esta mierda, Zayn.

— Era mucho más fácil contigo. El sexo y toda la cosa, sin sentimientos y sin confusiones.

— Sí… buenos tiempos, amigo. –Sonrió levantándose del sillón.- Lamentablemente ambos encontramos a esa persona, y así es como estamos ahora. –dijo señalándose a sí mismo y luego a Zayn.

— ¿Qué tal las cosas con Louis? –Harry sonrió con ironía.

Era una buenísima pregunta en realidad. No había visto a Louis desde el fin de semana y en realidad creía que lo mejor era evitarlo. Mentiría si dijera que no quería verlo, porque en realidad quería verlo e invitarlo a salir y consentirlo, quererlo tal como Louis merecía ser querido, pero… ¿qué podía hacer si el mayor no lo quería a él? ¿Qué podía hacer si todo el tiempo en que inconscientemente quiso estar a su lado sólo con la excusa de protegerlo porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos no sirvió de nada?

Dios, Harry era tan tonto. Él sabía que podía pasarle eso, todo el tiempo lo supo, pero jamás quiso aceptarlo. Louis es demasiado atrayente, demasiado magnético para no caer, y Dios del cielo, ¿por qué demonios no se alejó?

— ¿Qué te parece si mejor hablamos de Sarah y que iremos a cenar y a tener sexo como me dijiste tú la primera vez?

— No, no quiero hablar de eso precisamente, pero ve y disfruta de la comida y el sexo. Son buenos remedios.

— Mi remedio no corre para ti, Malik, ya lo sabes. –Zayn iba a rebatirle pero en cambio sólo le hizo un gesto de cansancio y Harry sonrió para encerrarse en su habitación.

Harry se lanzó de espaldas sobre la cama y soltó un suspiro. Era mentira lo de Sarah, sí la había llamado y sí había intentado mentalizarse en que ella era la mejor opción que tenía en ese momento, pero, ¿a quién engañaba? Ella no iba a borrar los sentimientos que había desarrollado hacia Louis, lo cual era una mierda porque siempre lo supo. Siempre supo que no lograría nada con Louis aunque lo intentara. Louis estaba demasiado encerrado en sí mismo y Harry había aprendido que el oji-azul tendía a escapar de todo. Probablemente por eso se había involucrado con él… quizá había empezado algo con Jason y había empezado a confundir las cosas y necesitó escapar, por eso decidió pasar la noche con él.

Ese último pensamiento le revolvió el estómago, porque era probable, existía la posibilidad de que Louis lo hubiera hecho, pero, ¿en serio el oji-azul era capaz de jugar de esa manera? Era difícil de creer, pero de todas maneras era una opción, y eso hacía que Harry se sintiera como la mierda porque él en serio quería a Louis. Le gustaba Louis y quería pasar con él todo el tiempo que le fuese posible, porque Louis tenía unos ojos brillantes deseosos por descubrir cómo se sentía el verdadero amor, cómo se sentían los susurros cálidos en el oído y las caricias suaves sobre la piel, cómo se sentían los besos lánguidos en una tarde de domingo en el sillón de la sala y cómo se sentía el despertar con una persona a tu lado durante las mañanas. Harry sabía que Louis quería amar, pero estaba tan jodido que jamás se atrevería, a menos que estuviera absolutamente convencido de que las cosas saldrían bien.

Cuando rememoraba lo ocurrido el fin de semana en el apartamento del castaño, un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Recordaba cuántas ganas tenía de besarlo, cuántas ganas tenía de tocarlo y comprobar si su piel era tan tersa como se veía. Era como si la marihuana hubiese aumentado sus deseos de Louis y si éste no le hubiese dicho que quería besarlo, Harry no sabía cómo hubiese podido aguantar aquella noche.

Recordaba sus besos dulces y hambrientos, su tacto demandante sobre la piel de Louis y estaba seguro de haber dejado una marca en su cadera sólo por el deseo de marcar aquella perfecta piel canela. Aún podía oír la voz de Louis en su cabeza y probablemente era su música favorita en aquel momento. Algo así como el soundtrack de esa noche, y Harry sabía que quería oírlo de esa manera una y mil veces más. Bueno, quería oírlo cantar y desearle buenas noches luego de un largo día, quería oír su voz ronca por la mañana y los ronroneos que emitía cuando le acariciaban la nuca.

 _“Mírame, quiero que me mires cuando termines”_ , ante el recuerdo tomó la almohada en la que estaba recostado y se la puso en la boca para ahogar un grito.

Harry lo había intentado, había intentado de todas las maneras posibles darle a entender que él iba en serio, que quería intentarlo, pero Louis estaba tan ciego por el miedo que no había podido verlo. ¡Incluso le había dicho que lo quería, por Dios del cielo! Sin embargo, Louis, no había notado todas las señales que él le había dado o quizá no había querido hacerlo. Quién sabe.

Necesitaba hablar con su hermana.

— Hey, Gemm. –saludó con nerviosismo.

— ¡Hey! ¡Recordaste que tenías una hermana mayor! –Rió ella.- ¿Qué pasa, freak? ¿Qué tal todo?

— Uhm… no lo sé. ¿Bien, supongo? ¿Qué tal las cosas por allá? ¿Todo bien?

— Sí, aquí teniendo un descanso. Mamá prepara algo para comer y Robin aún no llega. ¡Hey, má, es tu hijo al teléfono! –Harry sonrió genuinamente. Las extrañaba.

— ¡Hola, cariño! –saludó a la distancia.

— Hola, má. –respondió alzando la voz.

— Así que… -por el tono de su hermana, estaba comiendo algo.- ¿Louis, verdad? –Harry se mordió los labios y asintió como si su hermana pudiera verlo.- ¿Pasó algo?

Entonces Harry le contó lo ocurrido, intentando no omitir ningún detalle, bueno, excepto los obvios sobre aquella noche. Había cosas que claramente su hermana no tenía por qué saber, pero lo demás se lo contó todo. Ella sólo oía en silencio y Harry tenía miedo de lo que pudiera decirle porque Gemma era una especie de oráculo: cualquier cosa que dijera acababa cumpliéndose de una manera u otra. Era como su propio Oráculo de Delfos o en este caso de Holmes Chapel.

— No sé qué tanto problema te haces. En serio, Harry, esto es como una pequeña crisis que deberían estar pasando en pareja, pero los dos son tan idiotas que no han llegado a eso aún. Le gustas y se nota a leguas, y, ¿no has considerado la idea de que tal vez no oíste lo suficiente de la conversación? Siempre pasa lo mismo, Harry, siempre nos quedamos con la peor parte porque las ansias nos ganan.

— No, no… no lo sé, Gemm.

— ¿Sabes cuál es su problema? La incomunicación. Si se hubiesen decidido a hablar sobre lo que había pasado sin darle ningún tipo de vueltas ni predisponerse a lo que dirá el otro, no estaría pasando esto. –Harry lo pensó y… sí, podía tener sentido.

— A estas alturas ya no sé nada. –suspiró.

— Relájate, tómate tu tiempo, el que quieras, pero recuerda lo que te digo: acabarán juntos de una manera u otra. Estoy muy segura. –dijo con orgullo.

— Okay, siempre es bueno hablar contigo.

— Te quiero, freak. Cuídate, ¿sí? Cualquier novedad me la haces saber.

— Claro. Saluda a mamá y dile que mañana la llamo. Adiós.

— Adiós.

En fin, Harry debía dejar de pensar en eso, en Louis y su afán por reparar lo que otros habían roto. Debía concentrarse en otra cosa, como en escribir un par de canciones nuevas para el productor que le había presentado Clark y que se había interesado en su trabajo. Sí, era mejor centrarse en algo que no fuera Louis y su dañado corazón.

Así que… música, sí, tenía bastante en su cabeza y corazón como para escribir canciones bastante románticas que probablemente rozarían lo cursi y al oírlas le provocarían querer suicidarse.

Rió ante su último pensamiento y tomó un lápiz y su cuaderno de composición. Hora de trabajar.

 

~

 

Durante las siguientes semanas, no se encontraron en la revista. Harry había hecho todo lo posible por zafarse de sesiones fotográficas para Vogue porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría estando frente e Louis y sinceramente no quería averiguarlo. No podía negar que quería verlo y abrazarlo y besarlo y decirle que todo iría bien, que sólo debía dejarse llevar, pero él sabía que Louis tenía a otra persona y él no era nadie para entrometerse entre ellos. Él y sus ganas por estrechar a Louis sólo para sentir la suavidad y el calor de su piel otra vez, para susurrarle al oído una y mil cosas dulces y empalagosas para hacerlo sonrojar y sonreír…

Si seguía así, no lo iba a soportar e irrumpiría en el apartamento de Louis y lo tomaría sin siquiera preguntar.

Intentaba estar todo el día fuera de casa porque Zayn se estaba volviendo loco y de pasada lo estaba volviendo loco a él también. Se la pasaba el día encerrado leyendo y escribiendo y cada vez que se encontraban Zayn, se deshacía diciéndole lo mucho que extrañaba a Liam y las ganas que tenía de besarlo y mostrarle todo lo que había escrito para él. Lo había poseído el espíritu de Shakespeare enamorado o algo así. Incluso había hecho un par de dibujos de Liam y Harry comenzaba a tener miedo por la salud mental de su amigo. Ni siquiera iba a las carreras y estaba fumando como dos paquetes de cigarros al día, así que Harry debía pensar pronto en algo para sacar a su amigo del hoyo en el que estaba metido, aunque debía admitir que era un poco gracioso.

Sólo un poco.

Por otro lado, Louis había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que durante el mes estuvo a punto de marcar el número de Harry para pedirle que se vieran, invitarlo a cenar o algo así, pero finalmente se arrepentía y lanzaba lejos su móvil hasta que las ganas de llamarlo desaparecían. Incluso sentía que había roto aquella especie de conexión entre ambos en donde cada vez que él pensaba en Harry, el menor aparecía casi por arte de magia.

Dios, lo extrañaba.

Hubo un par fines de semana en los que no había podido resistir las ganas de tenerlo y había acabado follando con un par de chicos por ahí. Ni siquiera preguntó por sus nombres y ellos tampoco preguntaron por el suyo, lo cual hacía las cosas más fáciles. Sexo casual con un chico cualquiera mientras imaginaba que era Harry quien estaba entre sus brazos. Sí, así de jodido estaba. Eros y Afrodita estaban jugando con él, Louis estaba seguro.

¿Eros y Afrodita? ¿Dioses griegos? Louis en serio, en serio debía dejar de ver documentales sobre el mundo antiguo en el History Channel.

Durante aquellas semanas –Louis pensaba que ya era un mes- Liam había estado en casa luego de clases, estudiando como un loco. Niall estaba la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque había un par de días en la semana en los que no encontraba al irlandés en el apartamento porque debía juntarse con su chica. De todas maneras, Louis le estaba agradecido a Niall por cuidar y acompañar a su amigo mientras él no estaba en casa. Era algo así como un secreto entre ellos, porque si Liam se enterara, les gritaría mil veces que estaba bien, y vamos, ninguno de ellos estaba bien, a excepción de Niall que se encontraba feliz con Barbara.

¿Acaso las relaciones heterosexuales eran más fáciles?, se encontró pensando Louis en un par de ocasiones mientras miraba las fotos en su cámara. Tenía algunas de las sesiones fotográficas y sinceramente las encontraba horrible. No sabía si era él quien estaba haciendo un mal trabajo o eran los modelos quienes no funcionaban.

Modelos.

_Harry._

Harry siempre lo hacía bien. Siempre sabía dónde mirar, cómo posar y cómo mirar a la cámara. La cámara definitivamente gustaba de Harry.

La cámara, claro, por supuesto.

Un jodido mes sin verlo y Louis sentía que ya no podría más porque quería ver esa radiante sonrisa y los estúpidamente adorables hoyuelos en sus mejillas, el cabello rizado con esa tonta bandana y los ojos llenos de vida, quería su voz ronca y su contagiosa risa.

 _Necesitaba_ ver a Harry, aun sabiendo que no podría pasar nada entre ellos porque estaba Sarah y obviamente ella debía ser linda y dulce. Probablemente tenía un cuerpo perfecto que él claramente no poseía y debía ser inteligente y simpática, sin preocupaciones, como Harry. Quizá se complementaban a la perfección y él sólo había sido un infortunado episodio dentro de aquella historia, pero Harry ya se había ocupado de arrancar la hoja en la que él aparecía y había desechado su personaje porque sólo estorbaba.

Le sonrió al reflejo en el espejo y acomodó nuevamente su cabello. Estaba demasiado largo y le estaba costando trabajo manejarlo. Pensó en ir a la peluquería, pero era demasiado tarde y tenía esta cena por el cumpleaños de la directora de la revista en menos de hora y media.

— ¿Cómo me veo? –le preguntó a Liam quien se encontraba en su habitación con millones de hojas a su alrededor.

— ¿Es en serio? –Louis frunció el ceño.- Vamos, Louis, tú siempre luces bien. –le sonrió.

— No, eso no es cierto, pero gracias.- se apresuró a decir antes de que su amigo le rebatiera.- Tengo problemas con mi cabello, es un desastre.

— ¿Demasiado largo? –Louis asintió.- Uhm… veamos qué se puede hacer. –Liam se levantó del escritorio y lo miró un par de segundos para luego subir su mano hasta el cabello del oji-azul y comenzar a peinarlo. – Me gusta. –Liam lo volteó para que se mirara en el espejo de su pared. Su cabello caía hacia el lado derecho dejando descubierta su frente. Nunca se había atrevido a quitarte el flequillo y debía reconocer que se sentía cómodo sin él. Era un poco extraño, pero le quedaba bien.

— Gracias, amigo. –le sonrió. - ¿Seguro que no quieres venir? Aún puedes…

— No, Louis, no quiero ir. Estaré bien, ¿sí? Tengo mucho que estudiar y no pienso suicidarme por amor antes de terminar esta jodida carrera que me está consumiendo. –sonrió sin gracia. Al menos lo estaba tomando con un humor. Eso era un avance.

— Okay, de todas maneras… -el timbre resonó en el apartamento.- pienso que necesitas un poco de relajo.

— Llamaste a Niall y claro… cervezas. –Louis salió de la habitación y Liam le siguió.

— Me aseguré de que mañana no tuvieras ningún examen y así pudieras beber y hacer las estupideces que quieras. –le sonrió ampliamente y abrió la puerta.

— ¡Hey-hey! –Saludó alegremente el irlandés.- Cervezas y vodka, por si necesitamos algo más fuerte para que este muchachito se desahogue, y tres cajas de pizzas. –dijo elevando la bolsas y las cajas.- Creo que pasaremos un buena noche, joven Liam. –Louis sonrió. Era bueno tener a Niall.

— No necesito una niñera, ¿sabían?

— Las niñeras nunca te dan alcohol. –dijo Niall.

— Y te mandan a dormir temprano. –apunto Louis.

— Mientras que yo, mi buen amigo, traje alcohol y vengo con el objetivo de no enviarte a la cama a menos que sea ebrio. –dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

— Bien, chicos, los dejo. –anunció Louis yendo a su habitación por su chaqueta, su móvil, las llaves y la billetera. – Cuídense y manténganse con vida. –A ambos les dio un abrazo.- Nos vemos mañana.

— Adiós, Lou, disfruta la fiesta. –dijo Liam.

Louis fue hasta el estacionamiento y buscó la dirección en su móvil. No era tan lejos, demoraría sólo unos veinte minutos en llegar si es que las calles no tenían demasiada fluencia de vehículos.

Condujo sin encender la radio. No lo hacía desde hacía un mes, ya que cada vez que ponía algo de música, aparecía una canción de las que Harry le había grabado y eso le provocaba querer estrellarse contra un muro. Por lo que había decidido que lo más sano era simplemente no encender la radio y en cambio tararear él mismo una que otra canción estúpida.

Una vez llegado al recinto en el que se realizaría la fiesta, un guardia le pidió su nombre para hacerlo ingresar. Estacionó su auto en un lugar muy cercano a la salida, y posteriormente ingresó al lugar. Tomó una copa de champgne y comenzó a mirar para ver si reconocía a alguien, hasta que dio con Jessica. Se acercó a ella y comenzaron a hablar. Había música de fondo y un escenario con un podio, donde luego de un par de horas en las que se había aburrido bastante, la directora les agradeció por haber asistido. Luego fue Jessica quien subió y dio un discurso alabando el trabajo de Kat, la directora de la revista. Louis no pudo aguantar el bostezo.

— ¿Aburrido? –rápidamente volteó y tuvo que parpadear repetidas veces para convencerse de que era Harry quien estaba a su lado y no era su mente jugándole una mala pasada y materializando en un delirio sus ganas de ver a Harry.- Hola.- le saludó sonriendo y oh Dios, esos hoyuelos.

— Hola. –saludó volviendo su vista al frente.

— ¿Cómo has estado? Hace un buen tiempo que no nos veíamos.

— Sí, bastante… -un mes exactamente, iba a decir, pero entonces se mordió la punta de lengua. – He estado bien, ¿qué tal tú?

— Todo bien.

— ¿Viniste solo? –Estúpido, Louis.

— Sí, ¿y tú?

— También. –señaló.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos escuchando el discurso de Jessica que a Louis se le estaba haciendo eterno. Podía mirar de reojo a Harry y podía jurar que estaba pensando en algo que le carcomía por dentro. Tenía el ceño fruncido y mordía sus labios para luego liberarlos. Se veía lindo. Bueno, Harry siempre se veía guapo, pero parecía que durante aquellas cuatro semanas de alguna manera se había vuelto más guapo.

Louis bostezó otra vez y vio que Harry también lo hizo.

— ¿Quieres ir afuera? Esto es aburrido. –No, no, no, Louis, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? – Harry sonrió y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.

Louis ya había estado ahí y conocía bien el lugar. Era grande y había jardines por todos lados, era realmente lindo. Caminaron hasta alejarse lo suficiente del recinto cerrado, llegando hasta donde sólo había pasto y árboles. Hacía frío, pero no era terrible. Definitivamente podía aguantar.

Harry se tumbó en el pasto y Louis lo miró con una ceja alzada. Él también quería recostarse, pero su traje se podía ensuciar y…

Al demonio.

— Esto me hace recordar a aquella noche en la que me enseñaste las constelaciones. -¿Por qué Louis abría la boca para decir estupideces? ¿No podía simplemente quedarse en silencio?

— Oh, ¿aquella noche en casa de Niall? –Rió.- Fue una buena noche.

— Sí…

— Recuerdo que ibas con una camiseta de Marvel. –Louis no supo cómo sentirse al saber que Harry recordaba ese detalle. - Y me dijiste que tu personaje favorito era Spiderman, pero ni siquiera estaba en tu camiseta. –Louis soltó una carcajada.- Y tengo que decir que fue la primera vez que desperté en el tejado de una casa. – ambos rieron.

— Parece que no estabas tan ebrio esa noche.

— No, pero la marihuana me atrapó mucho.

— Ya lo creo, tal como la otra no… -¿Qué mierda le pasaba a Louis? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de joderla?

Hubo un silencio incomodo y la tensión era casi palpable. No había hablado sobre ello antes y Louis en realidad no quería hablar ahora ni nunca, pero las palabras salían solas de su boca. Para su suerte, Harry no dijo nada al respecto. Él lo agradeció en silencio.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –dijo Harry.

— Sí.

— ¿Has vuelto a ver Thomas?

— No.

— Eso es genial. –Louis asintió en su posición. – Era un imbécil. –Louis no lo vio, pero por el tono, podía decir que sonreía.

— Lo era. –asintió sonriendo también sin saber por qué.

— ¡Thomas, eres un jodido imbécil! –gritó Harry sorprendiendo a Louis.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Vamos, grítalo. –le alentó. – Es como una especie de liberación. Si vas a empezar algo nuevo con alguien, entonces debes estar limpio. –Louis le miró sin entender. ¿Algo nuevo con alguien? ¿De qué estaba hablando Harry?- ¡Vamos, Louis! –le alentó.

— ¡Thomas eres un hijo de puta! –gritó y realmente se sintió mejor.

— ¿Se siente bien, no? –Louis asintió y ambos siguieron gritando insultos hacia Thomas. Sus voces hacían eco en el lugar desierto y Louis no pudo evitar reír ante las cosas que inventaba Harry. Era genial tenerlo como amigo, se sentía afortunado de cierta manera, ya que el menor era una persona realmente especial y era todo un privilegio poder compartir junto a él.

Cuando Louis pudo dejar de reír, oyó claramente la risa de Harry, lo cual le hizo sentir un calorcito subir por el estómago y jamás en su vida había encontrado que alguien se viera tan bien riendo. Le fueron incontenibles las ganas de besarlo, por lo que se incorporó en el césped y se acercó para besarlo. Fue sólo un roce de labios, pero Louis podía sentir su corazón latiéndole en los labios y la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas porque tenía sus labios sobre los de Harry, podía sentir su suave textura, y… quiso intensificar el contacto, pero Harry no se movía, no reaccionaba y eso le hizo sentir como el idiota más grande del mundo. Se separó rápidamente, se levantó y comenzó a correr.

El viento le azotaba el cuerpo mientras huía. Nunca fue un buen corredor, pero era casi un acto simbólico. Era como si corriendo, dejara atrás sus miedos y los sentimientos por Harry, su pasado y todos los malos recuerdos que tenía de él, la secundaría, Brad y todos los chicos con los folló sólo por la esperanza de que las cosas durarían más de una noche, atrás quedaba Jason y la pésima persona que se sentía por haber jugado con él. Atrás quedaba todo lo malo y no quería detenerse aunque sus piernas se encontraran cansadas por no estar acostumbradas a aquella actividad, porque sentía que si lo hacía, todo volvería y se sumergiría nuevamente en toda su mierda _porque había besado a Harry y él no le había besado de vuelta_. Harry esta vez tampoco lo había seguido como solía hacerlo, no fue tras él y eso sólo lo hacía sentir peor.

Cuando llegó a su auto, abrió la puerta torpemente y se metió, encendiendo el motor rápidamente. En menos de dos segundos decidió hacer un viaje a Doncaster. No le importaba que fueran las doce de la noche, quería irse de Londres, no quería estar allí, necesitaba un lugar donde refugiarse por el fin de semana. Era jueves, pero para su suerte, sólo tenía una sesión para el viernes y podría llamarle a John para que la tomara por él. Inventaría que estaba enfermo o algo así.

— Hey, má. –Dijo nervioso.- Yo, uhm… lo siento si te desperté, pero quería avisarte que llegaré a Doncaster en unas horas, ¿está bien? –Louis estaba seguro de que sonaba como un maldito maníaco.

— ¿Qué? Louis… ¿vienes en camino?

— Sí, yo… -suspiró.- Lo siento, mamá. –fue todo lo que pudo decir.

— Está bien, cariño. Avísame cuando estés llegando para hervir agua y preparar té. –Louis sintió un poco de calma en su pecho.

— Gracias, mamá.

— No hay nada que agradecer. Conduce con cuidado. Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches. –Louis tiró el móvil al asiento del copiloto y pasó a la estación de servicio más cercana para comprar café. No era fanático del café, pero lo necesitaría. Sería una larga noche.

*:


	17. Songs&Poems [#17]

_And all the songs, and all the poems,_

_suddenly they're right_

 

Y allí estaba Harry frente a una cámara intentando enfocarse, intentando forzar una mirada y una postura adecuada, pero simplemente no le nacía. La sesión no estaba fluyendo porque no era Louis quien estaba detrás de la cámara, y no le estaba ayudando a mejorar el hecho de preguntarse si las cosas serían distintas si la otra noche hubiese respondido el beso que el mayor le había dado.

Pero es que… ¿qué demonios había pasado? ¿Por qué Louis lo había besado? En serio Harry no lograba comprenderlo, y si no hubiese sido tan estúpido y lento, probablemente lo hubiese alcanzado para poder pedirle todas las explicaciones que necesitaba. Había intentado llamarlo, pero el móvil sonaba apagado. Había pasado por el apartamento de los chicos aquella mañana antes de dirigirse al lugar en el que se llevaría a cabo la sesión fotográfica, pero nadie había abierto la puerta. Derrotado, llamó a Liam, pero el chico tampoco le había respondido.

—Vamos, Harry, ¿qué te pasa? –le había hablado Clark.

—Nada, lo siento, lo siento. –respiró profundo, pasó las manos por su rostro y lo intentó nuevamente. El móvil de alguien comenzó a sonar y Harry reconoció Take Care de Drake, lo cual, por alguna razón, le llevó a pensar en Louis… otra vez.

La sesión se le hizo eterna, por lo que cuando el fotógrafo le dijo que ya habían terminado, quiso desplomarse en el suelo porque se sentía extrañamente cansado, su cabeza comenzaba a doler y el recordar que debía viajar el fin de semana para una sesión en Manchester, le hacía querer morir porque lo único que quería era encerrarse en su apartamento con mucha comida, cerveza y Grease Brillantina, Dirty Dancing, Saturday Night Fever y Ghost, tal vez, sólo para no dejar completamente de lado el masoquismo. 

Estaba seguro que a Zayn le gustaría la idea, así que no dudó en enviarle un texto diciéndole que comprara comida y cervezas, y que se asegurara de que las películas estuvieran a mano. Como era de esperarse, su amigo aceptó con un seco “okay”.

Iba a guardar su móvil, cuando éste comenzó a vibrar en su mano y el nombre de Liam se dejó ver en la pantalla. Rápidamente contestó.

—Liam.

—Harry. –respondió secamente. - ¿Qué quieres?

—Quería saber de Louis. No contesta mis llamadas y…

—Louis está en Doncaster, Harry. –Hubo un silencio.- ¿Qué le hiciste? –preguntó enojado.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? Nada, Liam… no le hice nada. –respondió confundido.

—Harry, Louis no se va a Doncaster durante la madrugada sólo porque sí. Tú fuiste el último que lo vio. –Explicó y Harry sintió un terrible peso en su pecho, como si hubiese hecho algo realmente malo.- ¿A qué mierda estás jugando? Porque Harry, soy capaz de romperte la cara…

—Hey, hey, hey. – le frenó. - Tranquilo, compañero. Te juro que no le hice nada. Nosotros… -se mordió los labios. - ¿No te dijo nada?

—Sólo me envió un mensaje diciendo que pasaría el fin de semana en su casa y que tendría su celular apagado. – Harry soltó un suspiro debatiéndose interiormente entre decirle a Liam lo ocurrido o guardar silencio. Sin embargo, prefirió la primera opción, ya que el chico sonaba enojado, y él no quería una paliza por parte de Liam. No, gracias.

—Yo no hice nada, ¿de acuerdo? Al parecer ese fue mi error. –Señaló haciendo una pausa.- Él fue quien me besó anoche, Liam. Él sólo me… besó y yo… -recordar sus labios y el leve temblor de sus manos al acunar su rostro para acercarlo al suyo, hizo que las mariposas revolotearan vueltas locas en su estómago, Harry no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido así por alguien. – ¿Por qué jodidos lo hizo, Liam? Soy yo quien debería estar enojado por esto, porque… me gusta, ¿sabes? Me gusta mucho y no me había dado cuenta hasta la noche en la que estuvimos juntos…

—¿Por qué te fuiste entonces? ¿Por qué seguiste con Sarah? ¿Por qué le hiciste eso? –interrogó el castaño.

—Me fui porque oí su conversación. Sé que está mal, ¿sí? Pero fue sin querer. Oí sobre Jason y Louis y me sentí como la mierda. –suspiró con frustración.

—Oh, Harry… -el tono de Liam se había suavizado y ese “Oh, Harry”, casi sonó a un lamento.

—Entonces yo decidí sacarlo de mi cabeza y Sarah… -llevó las manos a su rostro. – Soy yo quien debería odiarlo, por Dios. No entiendo qué sucede.

—En serio su historia es como Romeo y Julieta. –el tono de Liam se haba suavizado e incluso podía estar sonriendo.

—No es un buen momento para burlarse Liam.

—No me estoy burlando, Harry, es que… todo ha sido un mal entendido. Tú le gustas a Louis, mucho, demasiado y por eso te besó anoche, es sólo que… él pensó que tú no estabas interesado en él por lo de Sarah. Lo de Jason… ellos se besaron una vez y fue sólo porque Louis quería ver si podía dejar de pensar en ti si se liaba con otro chico. Tal como tú decidiste hacer con Sarah. –Liam soltó una carcajada.- ¿Ves? Justo como Romeo y Julieta: hechos desafortunados les han impedido estar juntos. Gracias al cielo que las cosas van a solucionarse antes de que alguno de los dos se suicide. –rió nuevamente.

A Harry le tomó un momento procesar la información que le había entregado Liam. Louis y Jason, jamás… Louis siempre… Él y Louis… Oh, Dios, no podía creerlo. Harry no podía creer cuánto tiempo habían desperdiciado solamente porque ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a hablar las cosas de frente.

“Problemas de comunicación”, la voz de su hermana hizo eco en su cabeza.

Si Harry no hubiese sido tan tonto, y hubiera decidido preguntar sobre Jason aquel mismo día en que oyó sobre él, probablemente él y Louis estarían juntos en ese momento. Probablemente tendrían millones de panoramas para el fin de semana. Visitar una feria, ir a comprar helado, salir a cenar, almorzar con los chicos, acostarse en el sillón a ver películas, y… Dios del cielo, Harry en serio no podía creer lo estúpido que ambos habían sido todo ese tiempo. Ambos sentían lo mismo, quizá desde hacía el mismo tiempo, pero ninguno había tenido las suficientes agallas para hablar sobre ello y… estúpido Harry, estúpido Louis, estúpida vida.

—¿Tienes el número de su casa? Necesito hablar con él. –dijo con el corazón acelerado.

—Claro, te lo envío de inmediato.

—Gracias, Liam.

—De nada, Harry.

El menor cortó la llamada, ansioso por conseguir el número de su casa y hablar con Louis, aclarar las cosas y obligarlo a que regresara lo antes posible para poder besarlo y tocarlo, y hacerlo suyo, y decirle una y otra vez lo mucho que lo quería y lo mucho que lo odiaba al mismo tiempo por no haberle dicho lo que sentía. Sentía escalofríos recorrerle el cuerpo y llevaba una sonrisa imborrable en el rostro. Apenas le llegó el número de la casa de Louis, marcó. Esperó paciente, mas nadie contestó. Lo intentó varias veces mientras volvía a casa y no obtuvo respuesta. Le marcó a Liam para verificar el número y sí… efectivamente era el número.

Siguió intentando hasta llegar al apartamento donde encontró a Zayn alistando todo para la tarde de películas y pensamientos suicidas, pero los planes para él habían cambiado porque Liam –Harry tendría que construirle un altar o algo- le había abierto los ojos.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan contento? –preguntó desconcertado.

—Toda esta mierda ha sido un terrible mal entendido. –Zayn le miró sin entender y Harry comenzó a contarle toda la historia tal como Liam se la había contado a él, sin dejar de repetir lo estúpido que ambos habían sido. Su amigo oía en silencio mientras asentía.

—¿Y cómo sabes todo esto?

—Hablé con Liam.

—Claro. Liam. Por supuesto. –fue todo lo que pudo decir. – Entonces… ¿fuera las películas y eso?

—¡No, podemos ver las películas aún! – Dijo sin dejar de sonreír.- Dios, estoy… no lo puedo creer aún. –rió con nerviosismo.

—Genial por ti. – Zayn sonaba más miserable, si eso era posible.- Es decir… lo siento, Harry, me alegro, genial por ti y por Louis. Siempre supe que ambos eran un par de tarados que nunca se dieron cuenta de lo que el otro sentía, pero… de cierta manera me deprime aún más saber que resolvieron sus cosas.

— Lo sé, cariño, lo sé. –abrazó a su amigo. – Pero ante todo soy tu amigo, ¿sí? Así que si quieres tener una tarde de películas románticas musicales y alcohol, la tendremos, ¿de acuerdo? – el moreno asintió. – Bien, entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando? –preguntó acomodándose en el sillón.

Zayn soltó un suspiro y se acomodó en el sillón tomando una botella de cerveza, abriéndola y bebiendo rápidamente mientras Harry le ponía play a Grease brillantina.

A Harry se le hacía difícil dejar el celular de lado para concentrarse en la película, pero es que tenía tantas ganas de hablar con Louis, necesitaba hablar con él, así que escondía su móvil entre las piernas y marcaba el número de la casa de Louis, mirando de reojo por si contestaban.

—Harry, el sonido de esa mierda me está volviendo loco. –le retó.

—Okay, lo siento, lo siento. –dejó el móvil a un lado y comenzó a beber también para olvidar el deseo que tenía por hablar con Louis. Con mucha fuerza de voluntad y la cantidad de alcohol adecuada, podría soportar toda la tarde en silencio con Zayn a su lado. Era su amigo, podía hacerlo.

~

Harry se había ido el sábado en la mañana y no volvía hasta el domingo en la tarde. Zayn no sabía cómo iba a aguantar todo el fin de semana solo en el apartamento sin fumar hasta morir o beber hasta tener un coma etílico. Probablemente debería invitar a Chris y follar con él como loco durante todo el fin de semana, pero ni para eso tenía ánimos porque lo único que tenía en la cabeza era a Liam Payne.

Hacía más de un mes que no lo veía, pero seguía recordando a la perfección cada detalle de su rostro y su cuerpo, porque sí, obviamente Zayn había tenido el tiempo suficiente para admirarlo completamente. Así que tenía la casa llena de bocetos e incluso había hecho un par de caricaturas. Probablemente si seguía así, podría abrir una galería con todo el material que tenía. No era una broma.

La tarde del sábado se la pasó fumando en el balcón y le dieron ganas de un poco de hierba, pero no tenía suficiente dinero para comprar algo de buena calidad, gracias a que había estado demasiado deprimido como para ir a las carreras. No tenía idea de cómo demonios había terminado de esa manera, porque él no era precisamente una persona que cayera así por un muchachito con ojos de cachorro y el alma más pura que había conocido jamás, pero allí estaba, completamente loco por el estudiante de Leyes que había conocido meses atrás.

Caminó hasta el baño y se miró al espejo: lucía terrible. Su cabello era un desastre y tenía unas ojeras enormes, sus labios estaban resecos, y, ¿qué mierda era esto? ¿Síndrome de abstinencia o algo así?

Encendió el equipo de música y conectó su iPod. Subió el volumen y luego de fumar el último cigarrillo que le quedaba, fue hasta la ducha. Si iba a la carrera esa noche, tendría que verse bien. Ganaría, compraría hierba, echaría a volar su mente y probablemente follaría con alguien. Necesitaba despejar su mente y aquel sonaba como un buen panorama.

Luego de la ducha, se vistió, arregló su cabello y salió, no sin antes tomar las llaves de su motocicleta y partir al lugar de siempre.

—Hey, nena, ¿me extrañaste? –saludó a su motocicleta mientras se ponía el casco antes de subirse, encender el motor y sentirla rugir entre sus piernas.

Condujo a gran velocidad por las calles de Londres y se sintió bien por un rato. Se sintió bien todo el tiempo en el que no pensó en Liam, porque una vez que lo evocó, un montón de recuerdos lo invadieron. Pudo sentir sus manos otra vez aprisionando su cintura fuertemente debido al miedo de ir a tan alta velocidad y el rápido latir de su corazón.

Dios, lo odiaba.

Cuando llegó a su destino, muchos le miraron sorprendidos de que llegara. Un par de chicos le saludaron con abrazos efusivos, preguntándole en qué carrera competiría. La atención, todos los ojos puestos sobre él, le hacían sentir bien por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír altanero.

Habló con Bryan para ver en qué carrera podía competir y le ofrecieron una con un tipo del que jamás había oído a hablar. Zayn aceptó, después de todo, lo único que quería era un poco de diversión, no le importaba con quien tenía que competir para poder lograr sentirse un poco mejor. Sólo sabía que tenía que ganar y de esa manera se le acercarían un montón de chicas y otro montón de chicos, y entonces tendría mucho donde elegir. Sí, lo hacía sólo para alimentar su ego, pero en serio lo necesitaba.

—Zayn, ¿verdad? –le preguntó un chico de cabello castaño, casi rubio y de rizos un poco más definidos que los de Harry, con unos enormes ojos color miel.

—Sí, ¿tu nombre? –preguntó con curiosidad.

—Luke, corres conmigo esta noche. –le dijo con una radiante sonrisa. Zayn sonrió también.

—¿Quieres decir que a ti te gano hoy? –se burló. El chico le miró arrogante.

—¿Quieres apostar? –el chico se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja.

—Claro. –dijo poniéndose el casco.

—Si yo gano… te vienes conmigo esta noche. –Zayn no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. – Y si tú ganas… -se mordió el labio inferior, y sí, Zayn estaba muy jodido por Liam, pero aún así seguía siendo un tipo al que le gustaban mucho los chicos, así que una de las mejores cosas que le podrían pasar aquella noche era que ni siquiera había tenido que buscar a alguien, sino que un chico se le había ofrecido en bandeja. – No lo sé, tú eliges, pero por si te interesa, estoy disponible. –dijo con una sonrisa seductora calzándose el casco.

—Hecho.- Zayn estrechó su mano y sellaron el pacto.

Ambos se dirigieron a la línea de partida y como siempre, una chica les dio comienzo a la carrera. Los gritos de aliento se hicieron oír apenas arrancaron y una vez más, Zayn sintió la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, haciéndole sonreír. De alguna manera se sentía mucho mejor.

Zayn y Luke iban a la par, la única posibilidad de que uno adelantara, era en la curva, y Zayn sabía cómo hacerlo, así que no era un gran problema para él, pero sabía que subestimar a su contrincante era uno de los peores errores que podía cometer, así que sin descuidarse, mantuvo el ritmo e intentó hacerse de la curva sin resultados: Luke fue más astuto y eso le costó algunos metros.

Vamos, no podía perder, necesitaba el dinero.

Zayn no supo cómo, pero lograron empatar y apenas ambos llegaron a la meta, oyeron las sirenas de policías acercándose. En menos de dos minutos estaban rodeados y Zayn casi ni se dio cuenta cuando tuvo dos policías a cada lado listos para meterlo a un auto. Luke también fue apresado y no supo cuántos más, ya que se lo llevaron hasta la estación. En lo único que podía pensar, era en su motocicleta, le costaría muchísimo dinero poder recuperarla. La fianza sería jodidamente alta, él no tenía ni un peso y Harry no estaba en la ciudad.

Muy bien, era el día perfecto para ser apresado.

Estar en la estación de policías no era una experiencia agradable, sobre todo cuando no tienes buenos recuerdos de esos lugares. Cuando estuvo viviendo en la calle, hizo muchas cosas, cosas malas y estuvo detenido un par de veces, pero al ser menor de edad, lo soltaban de inmediato. Sin embargo, durante las horas de detención, veía cosas feas y recordar esas cosas no le hacía sentir bien.

—Bien, la fianza va a ser de 250£. –sentenció el oficial y Zayn agradeció el no haber comprado hierba antes, ya que si lo hubiesen pillado en la carrera con drogas, todo se hubiese ido a la mierda.

—Puedo hacer una llamada, ¿verdad? –le preguntó al policía que estaba llenando sus papeles. – He estado varias veces aquí, amigo, sé que puedo hacer una llamada.

No había sido la mejor forma de decirlo, pero sabía que tenía ese derecho. El tipo le miró y luego le hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole dónde se encontraban las casillas telefónicas, y un policía lo escoltó hasta ellas. No tenía su móvil, ya que se lo habían requisado, pero sí sabía de memoria un par de números: el de Harry y Niall. El oji-verde no estaba en la ciudad, así que su opción era el rubio. Marcó el número y luego de tres tonos, el chico respondió.

—¡¿Diga?! –exclamó. Zayn alejó un poco el auricular de su oído, porque del otro lado se escuchaba mucho ruido.

—Niall, hey, soy Zayn. –le saludó.

—¡Zayn, amigo mío! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo va todo? Hace un tiempo que no nos vemos, pensé en ir…

—Hey, amigo, tengo un problema, necesito tu ayuda…

—(...) hace un tiempo que no apuesto y extraño verte correr, pero la Universidad…

—Niall…

—(…) ya sabes, queda poco tiempo para salir y los exámenes…

—¿Estás ebrio? –en otro momento, le hubiese parecido gracioso oír al irlandés hiperventilando de esa manera, pero no era divertido cuando lo necesitaba con tanta urgencia.

—Pero no importa porque estoy en una gran fiesta y Dios, ¿por qué no estás aquí? Podríamos… -en ese momento escuchó cómo al parecer su amigo, vomitaba.

—¿Niall?

—¡Niall, oh Dios, eres un desastre! –escuchó a quien creyó era su novia. Segundos después la llamada fue cortada. Genial, ahora, ¿qué mierda iba a hacer?

Colgó el auricular y se apoyó sobre él, pensando a quién demonios podría llamar. Era triste en realidad, era triste que de todas las personas que conocía, tuviera sólo dos amigos reales. Bueno, también estaba Liam, pero… no quería molestar a Liam, hasta cierto punto le avergonzaba la sola idea de llamarlo para pedirle que le sacara de la cárcel, así que llamarlo no parecía una buena opción.

—¿Vas a llamar a alguien más? –le preguntó el policía a su lado. Zayn lo miró y millones de recuerdos de su adolescencia le llegaron a la mente y realmente no quería estar allí.

—Sí. –tomó nuevamente el auricular y marcó el número de Liam. Una parte de él quería que respondiera y le fuera a salvar de ese lugar, pero la otra parte deseaba que no, que Liam no respondiera, porque no sabía si...

—¿Diga? –Zayn sintió un malestar en el estómago al oír su voz somnolienta.

—Liam, soy yo… -hubo unos segundos de silencio.

—Zayn.

—Sí, yo… estoy en problemas.- suspiró.- Estoy en la estación de policía y necesito pagar la fianza para poder salir. –se mordió el labio y luego de mucho tiempo, sintió vergüenza. – Harry no está en la ciudad y Niall…

—¿Cuánto necesitas? –habló rápidamente y por el tono, Zayn pensó que se estaba vistiendo. Su corazón se aceleró al imaginar a Liam preocupado por él y ansioso por llegar lo antes posible.

—250£.

—Estoy en camino.- dicho eso, cortó la llamada, dejándole con el corazón en la boca, porque… ¿por qué había accedido sin hacer ningún tipo de preguntas? ¿Por qué no le había enviado a la mierda? ¿Por qué Liam era así con él? ¿Por qué le hacía eso?

Colgó la llamada y volvió junto al oficial a la pequeña sala donde los tenían. Sentía un malestar en el estómago y lo único que deseaba era salir de ahí. Escondió su rostro entre sus manos y pensó cómo demonios iba a pagarle a Liam, ya que no tenía dinero. Probablemente podría sacar dinero de una de las cuentas de Harry, y luego pagarle a él, ya que definitivamente era mejor deberle a Harry que a Liam.

Dios, cuando Harry se enterara de lo que había pasado, querría matarlo.

—¿Zayn Malik? –le llamó un oficial.- Toma tus cosas, vinieron por ti. –Zayn se levantó rápidamente y acompañó al policía hasta otra oficina, donde se encontró con Liam.

—Sólo tienes que firmar y podemos irnos. –le informó Liam con un rostro de sueño demasiado adorable como para que Zayn no lo notara. - ¿Zayn?

—Sí, sí, claro, los papeles. –pestañó varias veces y se acercó para firmar los papeles que le habían pedido.

—Ten. –dijo el oficial pasándole una bolsa que contenía su billetera, su reloj y las llaves del apartamento, pero…

—Faltan las llaves de la motocicleta.

—Oh, muchachito, la motocicleta sólo la puedes venir a buscar mañana y eso te costará 100£ más. Lo siento. –le dijo el oficial y Zayn quiso golpearlo. Dios, su motocicleta era algo así como su hija, no podían quitársela así como así. Era suya, demonios.

—Vamos, Zayn. –sintió la mano de Liam sobre su brazo y asintió.

En silencio abandonaron el lugar y se subieron a un automóvil que no era de Liam, porque el castaño no tenía, y tampoco era de Louis, pero Zayn no se atrevía a hacer ninguna pregunta. Tenía miedo de hablar, ya que no sabía exactamente qué decir. Probablemente tenía que pedir disculpas por haberle molestado porque Liam parecía enojado. Sabía que había sido una mala idea llamarlo. Él no tenía derecho a pedirle nada, mucho menos pedirle que lo rescate de la cárcel.

Idiota.

—Gracias.- susurró.- Y lo siento mucho, no debería haberte pedido esto. Podemos pasar a una estación de servicio y sacar dinero, así te pago inmediatamente y si quieres, déjame en la avenida, puedo tomar un taxi…

—¿Puedes callarte?

—Oh… sí, sí, lo siento.

—Deja de disculparte.

Zayn guardó silencio, ya que entendía el enojo de Liam. No debe ser agradable que te llamen en la madrugada para que vayas a la estación de policía a rescatar a un imbécil. Se sentía tan incómodo, pero Liam no parecía querer hablar ni que él hablara, así que sólo se quedó allí, callado, intentando que su respiración fuera lo menos notoria posible.

Cuando estuvieron cerca de una estación de servicio, en un susurro le pidió a Liam que parara. Se bajó y buscó la tarjeta que hacía un tiempo le había dado Harry para casos de emergencia, y este claramente era uno de ellos, así que sacó el dinero y volvió al auto.

—Ahí está el dinero. –Liam lo miró con mala cara y luego le recibió el dinero.- Yo tomaré un taxi, puedes ir a casa.

—No digas estupideces. Sube. –ordenó sin mirarlo. De cierta manera Zayn estaba comenzando a sentirse disminuido por la actitud de Liam y no sabía qué hacer para que dejara de hablarle de esa forma. No le gustaba.

El trayecto al apartamento fue uno de los momentos más incómodos que jamás hubiese vivido. El silencio reinaba entre ellos y por el rabillo del ojo, Zayn podía ver el gesto serio en el rostro de Liam. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas y parecía estar pensando en algo realmente delicado. Zayn en serio se sentía mal, no quería estar allí con Liam de esa forma.

Cuando llegaron al edificio, grande fue su sorpresa al notar que Liam ingresó con el auto hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo, no lo dejó a las afueras, Liam entró con él al edificio. Okay, Zayn a estas alturas ya no sabía qué pensar.

—¿Liam? –le llamó intentando encontrar alguna respuesta a la situación.

—¿En serio crees que estoy enojado contigo por haberme llamado en la madrugada para que fuera a buscarte? – Zayn estaba confundido. ¿Por qué otro motivo Liam podría estar enojado? - Eres un imbécil, ¿sabías? –Sí, Harry se lo había estado diciendo bastante últimamente. – No estoy enojado por eso, Zayn. –el chico se liberó el cinturón. – No me importa que me hallas llamado ni haber pagado tu fianza. –Soltó con rabia- Lo que me molesta es no saber qué pasó. –Dijo con más calma.- ¿Por qué te alejaste así como así? ¿Por qué ya no contestaste mis mensajes? –Liam le miró directamente a los ojos y Zayn se sintió morir al ver cristalizados los ojos del castaño.

—Oh, Liam, lo siento. Fui un idiota, yo… lo siento, no quería que… yo… -no tenía idea de qué decir para poder justificarse sin dejar expuestos sus sentimientos.

—No me sirve que lo lamentes. Quiero saber qué pasó. –exigió con voz decidido.

—No puedo… es decir, no lo sé, simplemente pasó.

—Esto es una mierda.- Liam bajó del auto y le dio la espalda. Zayn también bajó del auto.- Esto es una mierda, Zayn, no puedes irte y dejarme sin ningún tipo de explicación. Necesito saber si hice algo que te disgustara, creí que éramos amigos… - A Zayn le partía el corazón ver a Liam en ese estado, así que decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era soltarlo todo, de esa manera el chico se alejaría y ya no volverían a verse, a menos que Harry y Louis dejaran de ser unos idiotas. Estaba lastimando a Liam y eso le hacía odiarse, así que tomó aire y decidió que lo haría. Después de todo, ya había perdido a Liam.

—Está bien, Liam. Esto es… complicado, ¿está bien? Te explicaré todo, pero no debes interrumpirme, ¿sí? –El chico asintió.- Cuando te vi por primera vez en la fiesta de Carrie, pensé en que te quería en mi cama. Te veías tan correcto y yo sólo quise… corromperte un poco o algo así, arrancarte la ropa y tener sexo contigo –confesó-, pero te fui conociendo, y no sé en qué momento comencé a sentir unas terribles ganas de besarte. En las carreras ya casi no podía concentrarme porque sabía que estabas allí y yo sólo quería mirarte y verte sonreír, y Dios… estar tanto tiempo con Harry me ha convertido en un cursi de mierda. –se burló de sí mismo con una risa que notaba terror. Estaba asustado de la reacción de Liam, pero al no oír respuesta, levantó la mirada. – Lo siento, Liam, yo no buscaba quererte en la manera en la que lo hago, ¿entiendes por qué me alejé? Siempre supe que no pasaría nada entre nosotros porque tú eres heterosexual. –suspiró.

—Lo era. –Zayn no comprendió.- Oh, Zayn, realmente eres un imbécil.- Liam se lanzó sobre él y lo tomó del rostro para hacer sus labios colisionar después de desearlo mucho tiempo. Zayn al principio no reaccionó porque era extraño para él. Liam lo estaba besando. Liam Payne lo estaba besado, por Dios del cielo.

Apenas pudo responder al contacto, se las arregló para acorralarlo contra el auto y besarlo con fiereza, descargando todas las ganas que tenía de besarlo, conociendo esos labios que durante mucho tiempo había anhelado probar. Era como un jodido sueño hecho realidad y Zayn jamás se había sentido tan bien al besar a una persona. Se alejó para verlo, para asegurarse de que sí estaba pasando y efectivamente Liam estaba allí, frente a él y con los labios hinchados.

¿Acaso estaba en el cielo?

Sin decir palabra alguna, subieron hasta el apartamento de Zayn y se siguieron besando apenas entraron. Sus labios se negaban a abandonar la boca del otro, a menos que fuera para tomar aire.

Finalmente Liam hizo que Zayn se sentara sobre el sillón para él sentarse en sus piernas, y no pasó mucho para que a Zayn comenzaran a molestarle los pantalones.

—Liam. –susurró intentando alejarse–. Hey, mírame. –Zayn le tomó del rostro y lo alejó un poco.- Eres tan lindo… -le besó superficialmente.- Y aún no puedo creer que esto esté pasando. –Sonrió.- Pero necesito que te detengas, ¿sí? –susurró escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del castaño.

—¿Por qué?

—Sólo detente, babe, ¿sí? –dejó un pequeño beso en el cuello de Liam.

—Quiero saber por qué. –Zayn iba a hablar, pero una mano en su parte baja le hizo abrir los ojos hasta donde sus párpados se lo permitieron.

—Sólo para dejarlo claro: no voy a hacerlo contigo esta noche, Liam. –le habló en susurro.- No quiero que pienses que sólo quiero tener sexo contigo, porque no es eso lo que quiero. Me gustas, me gustas mucho y… por primera vez en la vida, siento que estoy haciendo algo realmente bien, así que no lo voy a arruinar. –Zayn jamás había hablado así con nadie, ni siquiera con Harry. Nunca se había mostrado vulnerable y era porque jamás nadie le había hecho sentir las cosas que Liam despertaba en él.

—Lo entiendo. –respondió Liam besando la palma de la mano de Zayn. – Pero… -se acercó a su oído.- te quiero, Zayn, yo sí quiero hacerlo. Sé que no me quieres sólo para tener sexo, confío en ti. –Zayn sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo y sinceramente no sabía cómo sentirse.

—¿Qué quieres hacer, exactamente? –Zayn sabía que no era la mejor pregunta, pero necesitaba saber.

—Todo. –las mejillas de Liam se colorearon levemente y Zayn pensó que podría morir en ese momento.- Te quiero a ti, Zayn.

—Dios, Liam, no deberías hablar así.

Zayn volvió a devorar su boca y le permitió a sus manos comenzar a explorar el cuerpo del chico. Liam le besaba con ansias mientras jugueteaba con el borde de su camiseta, deslizando sus dedos por sobre la tibia piel de la cadera de Zayn, quien no resistió demasiado y apartándose del castaño, se quitó la camiseta rápidamente. Liam lo observó un momento y sonrió, dirigiéndose hasta su cuello, besando y mordisqueando para avanzar hasta su hombro. Zayn comenzó a levantar la camiseta de Liam hasta que logró quitársela, quedando maravillado con esa nívea piel y el calor que emanaba. Con la yema de sus dedos acarició los contornos de sus brazos y luego volvió a su boca, atrayéndolo más a sí mismo porque quería sentir la piel de Liam contra la suya, lo necesitaba.

—Se me están durmiendo las piernas. –susurró Liam. Zayn le sonrió.

—Ven, vamos a la habitación. –ambos se levantaron y caminaron hasta la habitación de Zayn.

Liam le rodeó por la cintura y comenzó a besarle el cuello desde atrás, provocando que Zayn arqueara la espalda y echara su cabeza hacia atrás, dándole mayor accesibilidad. Una de las manos del moreno subió hasta la cabeza de Liam y disfrutó del contacto de los labios de él. Se sentía tan bien, joder, tan bien, que Zayn no sabía cuánto tiempo podría seguir con esa clase de juegos.

Finalmente se separó y volteó para enfrentar a Liam. Se besaron y Zayn se las arregló para recostarlo en la cama y quedar sobre él, para así poder contemplar su cuerpo y tocar cada centímetro de piel que quisiera. Sonrió con malicia y comenzó a bajar por el tronco con su boca, mientras acariciaba los costados de Liam, quien ya comenzaba a apresar las sábanas bajo sus manos. Al llegar al borde del pantalón y notar que la erección de Liam se alzaba bajo la tela, el deseo por poseerlo aumentó y su entrepierna dio un tirón. Se apresuró a desabrocharle el cinturón y bajó los pantalones junto con los bóxers, liberando el sexo de Liam.

—Oh, Dios. –suspiró el castaño arqueando la espalda.

—No, mírame, Liam. Quiero que me mires. –se apresuró a decir.

Cuando captó la atención del chico, dirigió su boca al miembro de Liam y comenzó a consentirlo al tiempo que tomaba ambas manos del chico para entrelazarla con las suyas, sintiendo cómo le apretaba con fuerza haciéndole sonreír aun con la boca llena de Liam. Zayn no perdió el contacto visual con el castaño, por lo que era testigo de cada gesto en su rostro, de su boca entreabierta soltando pequeños gemidos y sus ojos que luchaba por mantenerse abiertos. Él le estaba haciendo así, él le estaba dando placer a Liam, él lo estaba haciendo sentir bien y eso lo hacía… feliz. Sí, era extraño, Zayn jamás se había sentido así de bien con una persona sexualmente. Nunca había sentido la necesidad de complacer y no ser complacido y la idea de que Liam no le “retribuyera” el trabajo, estaba bien para él.

¿Tan enamorado estaba? ¿En qué momento había ocurrido?

—No voy a durar demasiado, yo… hace mucho tiempo que no… -intentaba hablar pero la boca de Zayn se sentía tan bien, que le costaba un mundo poder hilar una oración.

—Puedes acabar cuando quieras, babe. –susurró Zayn soltando sus manos de las de Liam, para comenzar a masturbarlo.

—Pero tú…

—Estoy bien. –sonrió pasando su lengua por el sexo de Liam.

—No es cierto. Vamos, Zayn. –Detuvo las manos del moreno y lo obligó a que subiera para besarlo.- Lo que dije hace un rato era en serio. De verdad quiero todo, te quiero a ti. Ahora. No sé si podré esperar. – Zayn soltó un suspiro y se refugió en el cuello de Liam.

—No quiero lastimarte. –susurró con sinceridad.

—No lo harás.

—Jamás lo he hecho con un chico virgen.- confesó con temor.

—Entonces quiero ser el primero, y quiero que tú seas el primero también. –La mano de Liam viajó hasta sus pantalones y lo tocó.- Sé que lo quieres también.

Zayn gruñó y volvió a sus labios en un beso hambriento. Liam se encargó de desabrochar sus pantalones y comenzar a bajarlos, entonces Zayn se levantó de la cama y se quitó los pantalones quedando sólo en ropa interior mientras buscaba lubricante y condones en la mesita de noche. Una vez con ambas cosas en las manos, volvió a la cama y Liam se volteó, creyendo tal vez que era la única manera de hacerlo, pero Zayn lo detuvo.

—No, quiero verte. –sonrió y le besó, acomodándose entre sus piernas.

Abrió el tubo de lubricante y se puso una gran cantidad en el dedo medio, para luego buscar la entrada de Liam, quien respiraba con dificultad debido a los nervios. Zayn también estaba nervioso, jamás había sido la primera vez de nadie y no quería joderla, sobre todo porque se trataba de Liam, el chico con el que había estado soñando estar desde hacía meses y a quien le había escrito un gran número de poemas y del cual había dibujado una cifra aún mayo de bocetos. Ahora Liam estaba allí, bajo su cuerpo, jadeando y respirando con dificultad, expectante.

A Zayn le llevó tiempo prepararlo y le dolía el alma ver a Liam morder sus labios y cerrar sus ojos con fuerza. Había querido dejar las cosas hasta ahí, pero el castaño no se lo había permitido, incitándolo a seguir. Así que había continuado y cuando Liam empezó a disfrutar con tres dedos dentro de él, Zayn supo que estaba listo, y gracias al cielo, porque ya el bóxer comenzaba a lastimarle.

Zayn se separó y se quitó la última prenda de ropa que le quedaba para ponerse el preservativo. Volvió a la cama y levantó una de las piernas de Liam, para poder entrar en él. Lo hizo con cuidado y pudo ver el dolor en la cara del castaño, pero ya no tenía sentido seguir preguntando si debía detenerse, por lo que prefirió atenuar el dolor comenzando a masturbarlo nuevamente.

Los gemidos y jadeos caían de los labios de Liam y Zayn nunca había oído algo más lindo en toda su vida. Su frente comenzaba a perlarse en sudor y su lengua se encargaba de hidratar sus labios resecos. Liam era tan lindo que Zayn se sentía demasiado afortunado de tenerlo allí, de poder tocarlo, de descubrir su cuerpo como nadie lo había hecho antes.

—Dios, Liam… - Zayn sabía que iba a acabar pronto, por lo que movió su mano ágil y rápidamente por el sexo de Liam, para que así ambos llegaran al orgasmo juntos.

No hizo falta demasiado para que los dos llegaran al clímax y se derrumbaran en la cama. Zayn se quitó el condón y fue hasta el baño para tirarlo y coger una toalla para limpiar a Liam, pero no lo hizo inmediatamente, en cambio se tumbó nuevamente a su lado intentando volver completamente en sí.

—Te ofrecería la ducha, pero temo que si te alejas, todo se desvanezca y haya sido un sueño. –habló con los ojos cerrados para no ser testigo de las palabras terriblemente cursis que acababas de salir por su boca. Ni siquiera se sentía sobrio, había bebido demasiado de Liam aquella noche y eso le hacía sentir embriagado, por lo que no tenía dominio de las cosas que decía.

—Nada va a desaparecer, Zayn. En serio estoy aquí. –Liam acunó el rostro de Zayn entre sus manos y lo besó.

—¿Qué me has hecho, Liam? –Susurró.- Yo… jamás me imaginé así con otra persona. Sólo lo había imaginado contigo y ahora está pasando y… -sonrió tímidamente y pudo ver los ojos de Liam brillar, adivinando que se encontraba feliz viéndolo tan expuesto. Y a él no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Luego de largos y lánguidos besos, Zayn limpió el abdomen de Liam y posteriormente ambos se recostaron bajo las sabanas, abrazados, disfrutando del sueño que, después de tanto tiempo, se había hecho realidad.

*:


	18. B-side

[B-side chapter 17]

Liam se había ido a acostar hace poco porque se había matado estudiando y así no tenía tiempo libre para gastarlo pensando en cosas que le harían sentir mal. No esperaba una llamada en la madrugada. Sabía que existía la posibilidad de que Louis se encerrara en su habitación en casa de su madre, se pusiera a beber y lo llamara, pero el número en su móvil era desconocido.

—¿Diga? –susurró apenas encendiendo la luz de su mesita de noche.

—Liam, soy yo… -escuchar su voz fue como un balde de agua fría que le hizo despertar en un segundo.

—Zayn.- dijo sólo para confirmar.

Cuando el moreno le contó su situación, Liam no lo pensó dos veces y saltó de la cama. Liam ni siquiera pensó en intentar sonar cool, diciendo que estaba ocupado algo por el estilo: Zayn lo necesitaba y por mucho que lo odiara, iría y lo sacaría del problema en que el que se había metido.

Buscó el dinero que Zayn le había pedido, mientras pensaba en cómo mierda iba a llegar a la estación, porque Louis no estaba, por lo que no tenía auto. Entonces recordó que hacía un tiempo, había ayudado a una de sus vecinas con un asunto de su divorcio y no le vendría nada de mal que le devolviera el favor. Así que salió del apartamento y luego de pedirle disculpas por haberla despertado tan tarde y explicarle que tenía un gran problema, le pidió el automóvil. Ella accedió sin ningún tipo e impedimentos y le pasó las llaves.

Condujo rápidamente con el corazón y el estómago apretados. Jamás se había visto envuelto en una situación así, ni siquiera por las locuras de Louis en secundaría, por lo que no sabía con qué se iba a encontrar en la estación de policía. Zayn no le había dicho lo ocurrido, pero Liam esperaba que no tuviera nada que ver con drogas.

Habló con un policía apenas llegó y preguntó por Zayn Malik, le explicaron la situación y le dio gracias al cielo que sólo se tratara de una carrera clandestina. Pagó la fianza y fueron por el moreno. Cuando lo vio aparecer por la puerta, su corazón dio un brinco de preocupación y a angustia: sus ojos avellanas se veían perdidos y su rostro se encontraba sombrío.

—Sólo tienes que firmar y podemos irnos. –Atinó a decirle cuando se dio cuenta de que Zayn se encontraba paralizado mirándolo.- ¿Zayn?

—Sí, sí, claro, los papeles. –pestañó varias veces y se acercó para firmar los papeles que le habían pedido.

—Ten. –dijo el oficial pasándole una bolsa que contenía las cosas que le habían quitado, suponía Liam.

— Faltan las llaves de la motocicleta. –Liam se acercó para confirmar la información.

—Oh, muchachito, la motocicleta sólo la puedes venir a buscar mañana y eso te costará 100£ más. Lo siento. –el rostro de Zayn cambió, y por lo que Liam lo conocía, podía decir que estaba bastante enojado. 

—Vamos, Zayn. –el castaño lo tomó del brazo y tiró un poco para que se fueran. No era conveniente que el moreno se metiera en más problemas por ahora.

En silencio abandonaron el lugar y se subieron al automóvil. Liam no sabía cómo afrontar la situación, estaban juntos después de un mes sin hablar ni siquiera por teléfono y sabía que tenía mucho por decir, tenía mucho que reclamarle a Zayn, pero no lo había pensado. No había ordenado sus ideas así que necesitaba un poco de tiempo.

—Gracias.- susurró Zayn. - Y lo siento mucho, no debería haberte pedido esto. Podemos pasar a una estación de servicio y sacar dinero, así te pago inmediatamente y si quieres, déjame en la avenida, puedo tomar un taxi…

—¿Puedes callarte? –soltó sin mirarle. Necesitaba silencio.

—Oh… sí, sí, lo siento.

—Deja de disculparte. – gruñó.

Liam quería besarlo y golpearlo al mismo tiempo. Dios, no sabía qué le gustaría hacer en ese momento. Quizá golpearlo, reclamarle y luego robarle un beso, sólo para no quedarse con las ganas de conocer su boca y saborear sus labios por lo menos un par de segundos.

Cuando estuvieron cerca de una estación de servicio, en un susurro le pidió que parara. Zayn bajó y Liam lo observó desde el auto. Liam nunca antes se había sentido atraído hacia hombres, por lo que se puso nervioso al descubrirse escrutando la figura del moreno. Se preguntaba por los demás tatuajes que escondían sus ropas y que él aún no había podido conocer. Se preguntaba por la textura y la temperatura de su piel, y Dios, Liam podía sentir su rostro encenderse ante sus pensamientos.

—Ahí está el dinero. –Le miró con mala cara y luego recibió el dinero.- Yo tomaré un taxi, puedes ir a casa.

—No digas estupideces. Sube. –ordenó sin mirarlo. Liam se sentía mal por tratarlo así, pero Zayn no merecía nada mejor por lo que le había hecho. Era injusto, el castaño lo sabía, Zayn técnicamente no le había hecho nada y él lo estaba culpando por algo en lo que ninguno de los dos tenía realmente culpa.

Cuando llegaron al edificio, Liam no preguntó si podía pasar, sólo ingresó en al auto y bajó hasta el estacionamiento. Se detuvo en un espacio vacío y se quedó allí pensando un momento, eligiendo las palabras correctas para poder hablar. Sentía el nerviosismo de Zayn, lo había sentido durante todo el trayecto, y quizá se debía a que su enojo era palpable en el aire. Tal vez Zayn sentía que él podría golpearle en cualquier momento sin razón aparente.

—¿Liam? –le llamó con un hilo de voz y volteando a mirarle. Liam sentía los ojos avellanas sobre él.

—¿En serio crees que estoy enojado contigo por haberme llamado en la madrugada para que fuera a buscarte? – soltó con rabia. Zayn no podía ser tan idiota para pensar eso.- Eres un imbécil, ¿sabías? No estoy enojado por eso, Zayn. –Liam se soltó el cinturón. – No me importa que me hallas llamado ni haber pagado tu fianza. –Tomó un respiro.- Lo que me molesta es no saber qué pasó. –Dijo con más calma.- ¿Por qué te alejaste así como así? ¿Por qué ya no contestaste mis mensajes? –Liam le miró directamente a los ojos y… ¿por qué mierda Zayn era tan jodidamente guapo? ¿Siquiera era irreal? 

—Oh, Liam, lo siento. Fui un idiota, yo… lo siento, no quería que… yo… -Zayn parecía angustiado y eso estaba haciendo que Liam llegara a su límite, porque necesitaba respuestas y el moreno no se las estaba dando.

—No me sirve que lo lamentes. Quiero saber qué pasó. –exigió.

—No puedo… es decir, no lo sé, simplemente pasó.

—Esto es una mierda.- Liam bajó del auto y le dio la espalda. Zayn también bajó del auto.- Esto es una mierda, Zayn, no puedes irte y dejarme sin ningún tipo de explicación. Necesito saber si hice algo que te disgustara, creí que éramos amigos… - Su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse y es que ni siquiera sabía qué estaba diciendo. Daba lo mismo si alguna vez habían sido amigos o no, lo que a Liam le tenía así de mal era saber que ese chico le gustaba, le gustaba demasiado, quería besarlo y tocarlo y dormir con él y prepararle el desayuno y esas cosas cursis, porque sentía que se lo merecía después de lo bueno que había sido con él, pero… era Zayn, Zayn Malik, y él sólo era Liam Payne. No tenía ninguna oportunidad, Dios. En lugar de seguir humillándose, era preferible que se diera la vuelta y dejara de hacer el ridículo.

—Está bien, Liam. Esto es… complicado, ¿sí? Te explicaré todo, pero no debes interrumpirme. –Liam asintió sin saber qué esperar.- Cuando te vi por primera vez en la fiesta de Carrie, pensé en que te quería en mi cama. Te veías tan correcto y yo sólo quise… corromperte un poco o algo así, arrancarte la ropa y tener sexo contigo, pero te fui conociendo, y no sé en qué momento comencé a sentir unas terribles ganas de besarte. En las carreras ya casi no podía concentrarme porque sabía que estabas allí y yo sólo quería mirarte y verte sonreír, y Dios… estar tanto tiempo con Harry me ha convertido en un cursi de mierda. –Liam sentía su corazón latirle en todo el cuerpo. Se había girado, no podía dar crédito a las palabras que habían salido de la boca de Zayn. No podía ser cierto, este tipo de cosas no le pasaban a él. – Lo siento, Liam, yo no buscaba quererte en la manera en la que lo hago, ¿entiendes por qué me alejé? Siempre supe que no pasaría nada entre nosotros porque tú eres heterosexual. – terminó con un suspiro y una sonrisa nerviosa bailándole en los labios. Jesús, Liam lo quería tanto.

—Lo era. –Zayn levantó la mirada mostrándose confundido. Liam sonrió.- Oh, Zayn, eres un imbécil.- Liam se acercó rápidamente y tomó el rostro de Zayn para por fin juntar sus labios. Sentía que en cualquier momento el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. Sentía fuegos artificiales explotar uno tras otro en su pecho… no podía creerlo, y al parecer Zayn tampoco, ya que al principio no reaccionó al contacto, pero una vez que se convenció, le devolvió el beso con una intensidad que hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera la espina dorsal de Liam.

Zayn lo acorraló contra el auto y lo besó con más fuerza, saqueando su boca, robándole el aliento y haciéndole ver estrellas. A Liam no le quedó más remedio que cerrar los ojos y entregarse al contacto con Zayn, deleitándose con sus labios y el roce de sus cuerpos en el frío estacionamiento. Se sentía tan bien que Liam podría besarlo toda la vida.

El moreno se separó y lo miró unos segundos. Recorrió cada centímetro de su rostro con su mirada, haciendo que sus pestañas fueran de un lado a otro, lo cual hechizó un poco a Liam.

¿De verdad Zayn era real?

Zayn le sonrió y luego de un pequeño beso, subieron hasta el apartamento del moreno y se siguieron besando apenas entraron. Liam no quería dejarlo nunca. Sus labios eran la cosa más hermosa que le había pasado y ahora que sabía que eran suyos, no los dejaría ir por nada del mundo.

Finalmente Liam hizo que Zayn se sentara sobre el sillón para él sentarse en sus piernas, y no pasó mucho para que Liam pudiera sentir algo chocar con su muslo.

—Liam. –susurró intentando alejarse, pero Liam no quería dejarlo ir. – Hey, mírame. –Zayn le tomó del rostro y lo alejó un poco.- Eres tan lindo… -Cada susurro y caricia de Zayn le hacía querer suspirar - Y aún no puedo creer que esto esté pasando. –Sonrió- Pero necesito que te detengas, ¿sí? –farfulló escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

—¿Por qué? –la petición descolocó un poco a Liam. ¿Había hecho algo mal?

—Sólo detente, babe, ¿sí? –dejó un pequeño beso en su cuello y eso le hizo sentir millones de mariposas en su estómago. 

—Quiero saber por qué. –Zayn parecía dispuesto a dar una repuesta, pero Liam que más rápido y coló una de sus manos en su parte baja del cuerpo del moreno, tomándolo por sorpresa. 

—Sólo para dejarlo claro: no voy a hacerlo contigo esta noche, Liam. –Le habló en susurro.- No quiero que pienses que sólo quiero tener sexo contigo, porque no es eso lo que quiero. Me gustas, me gustas mucho y… por primera vez en la vida siento que estoy haciendo algo realmente bien, así que no lo voy a arruinar. –Liam lo vio tan vulnerable bajo su cuerpo que quiso abrazarlo y susurrarle lo mucho que lo quería, y también quería confesarle cuánto tiempo había soñado con un momento así entre ellos. Cuánto había deseado besarlo y lo feliz que se sentía de por fin haberlo hecho, pero eso cambiaría el rumbo de las cosas y Liam no estaba dispuesto a concedérselo.

— Lo entiendo. –respondió besando la palma de la mano de Zayn. – Pero… -se acercó a su oído.- te quiero, Zayn, yo sí quiero hacerlo. Sé que no me quieres sólo para tener sexo, confío en ti. –No sabía de dónde había sacado la valentía para hablarle así. Nunca antes le había hablado así antes, ni siquiera con su única novia, pero estando con Zayn podía esperar cualquier cosa de sí mismo, porque el moreno sin siquiera proponérselo, lo llevaba más allá de sus límites. 

— ¿Qué quieres hacer, exactamente? –Liam lo pensó por una fracción de segundos. Sabía la respuesta, pero no sabía cómo expresarla. Finalmente, luego de un suspiro, habló.

— Todo. –sintió sus mejillas arder y cerró sus ojos.- Te quiero a ti, Zayn.

— Dios, Liam, no deberías hablar así.

Zayn volvió a devorar su boca y Liam sintió cómo sus delgadas manos comenzaban a recorrerle, encendiendo lentamente su cuerpo. Liam estaba ansioso y aunque no hubiese estado en una situación así, hacía bastante tiempo, el instinto le dictaba lo que debía hacer. Jugó un poco con el borde de la camiseta de Zayn, y cuando éste por fin se la quitó, Liam lo observó un momento con los ojos brillantes y sonrió, dirigiéndose hasta su cuello, besando y mordisqueando para avanzar hasta su hombro. Sintió las manos de Zayn intentando quitarle la camiseta también y cuando al fin lo logró, ese par de lindos ojos avellanas le miraron maravillado, haciendo que sintiera un poco de vergüenza. Con la yema de los dedos le acarició los contornos de los brazos y Liam suspiró ante el delicado contacto. El moreno se acercó para besarle la clavícula y Liam sintió un malestar en sus piernas.

—Se me están durmiendo las piernas. –susurró. Zayn le sonrió.

—Ven, vamos a la habitación. –se levantó y tomó la mano del moreno.

Zayn era un par de centímetros más bajo que él y más delgado, claramente, por lo que no tuvo problemas para rodearlo por la cintura para pegar sus labios su cuello, provocando que Zayn arqueara la espalda y echara su cabeza hacia atrás, dándole mayor accesibilidad. Zayn le tomó de la cabeza, impidiéndole que se alejara, casi rogando por un mayor contacto y Liam sonrió ante la necesidad.

El moreno rompió el contacto y se dio la vuelta. Se besaron y Zayn lo fue empujando poco a poco hasta que cayó sobre la cama, quedando completamente e merced del moreno, quien sonrió lobunamente. Zayn con su boca comenzó a descender por su cuerpo, mientras le acariciaba los costados; Liam nunca antes se había así de hambriento, deseoso y nervioso en su vida, necesitaba algo a lo que aferrarse, por lo que tomó fuertemente las sábanas bajo sus manos. Cuando Zayn llegó al borde de su pantalón, Liam creyó que podría morirse de la vergüenza, porque tenía una erección tremenda sólo con los juegos previos. Se mordió el labio inferior y arqueó su espalda al sentir las manos de Zayn directamente en su parte baja.

—Oh, Dios. –suspiró cerrando sus ojos.

—No, mírame, Liam. Quiero que me mires. –se apresuró a decir Zayn con la voz ronca.

Liam hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para volver en sí y poder darle a Zayn el contacto visual que demandaba. Cuando lo logró, Zayn acogió su sexo con la boca y tomó sus manos de las sábanas para entrelazarlas con las suyas. Liam hizo presión y no controló su fuerza porque Zayn estaba allí con él, estaba complaciéndolo y eso le hacía sentir en un lugar fuera de este mundo.

Era tanto lo que estaba sintiendo Liam en ese momento que estaba seguro de que no podría soportar mucho tiempo. Su corazón seguía latiendo fuerte y cada vez le costaba más respirar. Sentía un cúmulo de sensaciones imposibles de describir, pero estaba jodidamente bien y no podía creer que el chico al cual amaba estuviera allí con él.

Sí, el chico al que amaba. Era extraño asumirlo en un momento así.

—No voy a durar demasiado, yo… hace mucho tiempo que no… -intentó hablar, pero la boca de Zayn se sentía tan bien, que le costaba un mundo poder hilar una oración.

—Puedes acabar cuando quieras, babe. –susurró Zayn soltando una de sus manos para comenzar a masturbarlo.

—Pero tú…

—Estoy bien. –sonrió Zayn pasando su lengua por su entrepierna.

—No es cierto. Vamos, Zayn. –Detuvo las manos del moreno y lo obligó a que subiera para besarlo.- Lo que dije hace un rato era en serio. De verdad quiero todo, te quiero a ti. Ahora. No sé si podré esperar. – Sintió a Zayn temblar antes de esconderse en su cuello.

—No quiero lastimarte. – murmuró.

—No lo harás. –le aseguró Liam.

—Jamás lo he hecho con un chico virgen.- confesó con temor.

—Entonces quiero ser el primero, y quiero que tú seas el primero también. –Su mano viajó hasta el pantalón de Zayn y lo tocó.- Sé que quieres.

Zayn gruñó y volvió a sus labios con un beso que le dejó sin aliento. Liam se encargó de desabrochar sus pantalones y comenzar a bajarlos, entonces Zayn se levantó de la cama y se quitó los pantalones quedando sólo en ropa interior mientras buscaba algo en su mesita de noche. Finalmente Liam supo que era un preservativo y lubricante, eso le puso nervioso, pero se acomodó rápidamente, volteándose en la cama para hacerle el trabajo más fácil a Zayn.

—No, quiero verte. –sonrió el moreno deteniéndolo para besarle.

Zayn abrió el tubo de lubricante y se puso una gran cantidad en el dedo medio, para luego buscar su entrada, lo cual le hizo sentirse terriblemente nervioso. Zayn también estaba nervioso, Liam podía notarlo por la manera en que mordía su labio y cómo sus ojos estaban atentos a cualquier gesto en su rostro. Era tan lindo y amable con él, siempre lo había sido, desde el primer momento, ¿quién diría que iban a terminar así? Oh, claro, Louis, Harry y Niall probablemente.

A Zayn le llevó tiempo prepararlo y Liam lo dudó unos momentos porque le dolía, no era terrible, pero dolía. Sin embargo, el deseo pudo más y cada vez que Zayn le preguntó si prefería que se detuviera, él acababa negando. Zayn había sido suave con él, el dolor había sido mínimo y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuanto tuvo tres dedos dentro de él. El dolor que sentía fue desapareciendo y comenzó a disfrutarlo, deseando más.

Zayn se levantó y se quitó la última prenda de ropa que le quedaba para ponerse el preservativo, haciendo que la entrepierna de Liam diera un tirón ante la imagen y le rogó al cielo que Zayn no lo notara. El moreno le levantó una pierna, dejándolo totalmente expuesto para entrar en él. Lo hizo con cuidado, pero igualmente le dolió un poco, por lo que se mordió el labio para no lanzar un gemido de dolor. Zayn lo notó y comenzó a masturbarlo, contrarrestando el dolor.

No pasó mucho hasta que su cuerpo se acostumbró a Zayn y sus movimientos, empezando a disfrutar realmente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin poder evitar cerrar sus ojos y sólo sentir a Zayn sobre sí. Sentía su cuerpo comenzar a arder de una manera impresionante. Nunca antes había sentido nada igual y los jadeos de Zayn le obligaron a abrir los ojos, no podía perderse ese espectáculo. El cabello se le pegaba a la frente gracias al sudor y sus ojos lo enfocaban sólo a él, lo cual le hacía sentir tremendamente especial: Zayn lo estaba mirando como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa en el mundo y Liam no podía más de la felicidad.

—Dios, Liam… - gimió Zayn relamiendo sus labios y bajando la mano hasta su miembro masturbándolo rápidamente. Liam supo lo que quería lograr Zayn y le ayudó moviéndose más rápido para obtener mayor contacto.

Sólo unas cuantas embestidas más y ambos acabaron, cayendo uno al lado del otro en la cama. Zayn se quitó el condón y fue hasta el baño, dándole unos segundos consigo mismo. Liam tenía sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando de los espasmos de su cuerpo y la sensación maravillosa de haber viajado hacia el cielo y haber tocado las estrellas con sus propias manos.

Zayn volvió y se recostó a su lado otra vez.

—Te ofrecería la ducha, pero temo que si te alejas, todo se desvanezca y haya sido un sueño. –habló a su lado y Liam no pudo evitar sonreír como un imbécil ante lo dicho por el moreno.

—Nada va a desaparecer, Zayn. En serio estoy aquí. –Liam acunó el rostro de Zayn entre sus manos y lo besó.

—¿Qué me has hecho, Liam? –Susurró.- Yo… jamás me imaginé así con otra persona. Sólo lo había imaginado contigo y ahora está pasando y… -sonrió tímidamente haciendo que el corazón de Liam nuevamente se acelerara. Dios, si seguían así, Zayn lo iba a matar de un ataque cardíaco.

Tuvieron una sesión de besos pequeños y dulces antes de que Zayn le limpiara los restos del orgasmo que habían quedado en su abdomen. Estaban sudados y sucios, pero Liam lo único que quería era acostarse y dormir con el chico que hacía tiempo había deseado tener entre sus brazos.

*:


	19. Northern Wind [#18]

_You’re the Northern Wind_

_Sending shivers down my spine_

_You’re like fallen leaves_

_In a autumn night_

 

Liam despertó con un tatuado brazo rodeándole la cintura, impidiéndole salir de la cama. Con sus dedos recorrió toda la piel marcada con tinta, preguntando si aquellos tatuajes tendrían algún significado. No era la primera vez que los veía, pero jamás se había atrevido a preguntar si había algo detrás de ellos. Sin embargo, ahora no eran sólo amigos y eso le daba derecho a inmiscuirse un poco más en la vida de Zayn. Sonrió ampliamente al recordar todo lo ocurrido y se volteó lentamente para poder ver el rostro de Zayn, quien dormía plácidamente. Liam levantó una de sus manos para acariciarle la mejilla y oyó un suspiro por parte del moreno, por lo que tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no soltar una risita nerviosa. Su estómago rugió, así que decidió levantarse. Lo hizo con especial cuidado procurando no despertar a Zayn.

Cuando estuvo fuera de la cama, arropó al moreno y buscó sus bóxers y pantalones para luego ir hasta la cocina, pero cuando lo hacía, encontró un par de hojas tiradas en el suelo de la habitación. Las levantó para dejarlas en el escritorio, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que eran… dibujos. Eran dibujos de él. Se sorprendió bastante ante lo fieles que eran a él, en serio se parecían mucho. No era difícil deducir que los había hecho Zayn y eso hizo que su corazón diera un brinco de emoción. Los dejó en el escritorio y abandonó la habitación con una enorme sonrisa.

Conocía la cocina del apartamento de los chicos y en realidad conocía todo el lugar gracias a la gran cantidad de tiempo que pasó allí antes de que Zayn se alejara, así que no le fue muy difícil encontrar las tazas, el azúcar y el café. Las cosas estaban un poco desordenadas y probablemente se debía a que Harry no estaba allí, ya que era el rizado quien mantenía el orden en ese lugar. Últimamente recordar a Harry, inevitablemente era recordar a Louis, lo cual le llevaba a preguntarse cómo irían las cosas con ellos. ¿Harry habría podido comunicarse con él? Bueno, era muy poco probable que lo hubiera hecho ya que cuando Louis quería desaparecer, lo lograba, y además no había recibido ninguna llamada de su amigo chillando porque Harry le correspondía.

Así que no, no habían hablado.

Cuando puso el agua a hervir, oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Niall Horan con una cara de muerte que le preocupó.

—¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó el rubio desconcertado.- ¿Liam, qué…? –Escrutó su torso desnudo y rápidamente el gesto en su rostro cambió.- ¡Oh, Dios mío, no me digas que…! ¡Por fin! –El irlandés se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazó, haciéndole sentir un poco avergonzado.- Así que estuvieron divirtiéndose anoche, ¿eh? ¡No puedo creerlo! –Niall parecía incluso más feliz que él, aunque aún no tuviera confirmación de nada, pero era un poco obvio.

—Bien… asumo que ya inferiste lo ocurrido, así que yo debo preguntar ahora: ¿Qué haces aquí? –inquirió cerrando la puerta tras el rubio.

—Oh, siento haber irrumpido en su nido de amor, pero anoche Zayn me llamó y yo estaba un poco ebrio, por lo que no entendí una mierda de lo que me dijo. Pensé que podría ser algo importante. – bostezó. – Apenas dormí un par de horas y muero de hambre. –dijo tocándose el estómago.

—Estaba a punto de preparar el desayuno antes de que llegaras.

—¿Desayuno? Liam son las dos de la tarde. –le informó. El castaño verificó la hora en su reloj de pulsera y... efectivamente eran las dos de la tarde. Habían dormido bastante.

—Oh, no me di cuenta yo…

—¿Babe? –una voz somnolienta se dejó oír a la entrada de la cocina. Liam sintió mariposas en su estómago y rápidamente se volteó a mirarlo con las mejillas sonrojadas porque no estaban solos.

—¿Babe? – Repitió el rubio en tono de burla mirándolos a ambos.- Voy a vomitar. –dijo de manera dramática.

—Hey, Niall, ¿qué haces por aquí? –saludó haciendo caso omiso a su burla.

—Vine a ver por qué me llamaste anoche. Desearía poder decir que me dejaste preocupado, pero estaba ebrio…

—Te oí vomitar al teléfono, amigo. –se rió Zayn acercándose hasta Liam para besarle la mejilla.- Buenos días. –le susurró.

—Sé que lo más prudente sería dejarlos solos, pero necesito comida y quiero saber con lujo de detalles todo lo ocurrido anoche. –señaló emocionado.

—Créeme, no quieres saber todo con lujo de detalles.- Niall hizo una mueca que le provocó risa a Zayn.

—No, en realidad pueden omitir algunas partes. - Liam se sonrojó ante eso último mientras Zayn soltaba una corta carcajada.

Los tres fueron a la cocina para acabar el desayuno, y posteriormente se sentaron a la mesa con el sonido de la radio que Zayn había encendido hacía un rato. Niall bebió gran cantidad de café y comió como un loco, mientras el moreno se reía y le hacía bromas sobre dejar de beber y el estado de su hígado, a lo que Niall respondía con que mejor se preocupara por sus pulmones.

El rubio insistió en que le contaran lo ocurrido y fue Zayn quien se animó a narrarle la historia, obviando algunos cuantos detalles, claro.

Liam sólo estaba en silencio observando las reacciones del irlandés que parecía mucho más feliz que Zayn y él juntos. Niall era genial y Liam se sentía casi feliz por lo que tenía en ese momento, casi porque aún había cosas que arreglar, como la relación de Louis y Harry. Todo estaba bien excepto por esos dos idiotas.

El móvil de Zayn comenzó a sonar en la habitación y fue por él, volviendo tan sólo unos segundos después. Niall y él le miraron inquisidores al encontrarlo tan atento a lo que alguien le decía desde la otra línea.

—Dame un minuto, Liam está aquí, él… oh, amigo, larga historia, te cuento luego. –Rió nervioso.- Liam, Harry necesita saber a qué hora vuelve Louis.

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea. –Lamentó.- Sólo se fue sin nada más que un mensaje. Su móvil está apagado así que no va a atender si lo llamo. -explicó

—¿Oíste? –Preguntó Zayn.- ¿Por qué no vas al apartamento a esperarlo? –sugirió.

—¡Eso! Dile que hay unas llaves de repuesto bajo la maceta de fuera. –se apresuró a decir. Zayn le guiñó un ojo.

—Perfecto, entonces nos vemos. Suerte. –Zayn cortó la llamada y dejó el móvil.

—¿Así que esos idiotas siguen separados? –Peguntó Niall.- ¿Qué sucede con la gente hoy en día? ¿Por qué hacen las cosas tan complicadas? –negó con la cabeza.

Ni Liam ni Zayn podían decir mucho al respecto considerando lo estúpido que ambos fueron al no enfrentar lo que sentían el uno por el otro, pero por suerte había logrado sortear la barrera de los miedos personales y habían salido airosos. Ahora sólo quedaban Louis y Harry, y Liam en serio esperaba que las cosas salieran bien.

No. Sabía que saldrían bien.

~

Era domingo y eso significaba sólo una cosa: Louis debía volver a Londres. La sola idea le hacía sentir náuseas. No quería volver y enfrentar su vida nuevamente, podía hacerlo, claro que sí, pero no quería. Lo que Louis quería era quedarse en su casa allí en Doncaster, en su lugar de seguridad, sólo un par de días más. Había tenido dos días para pensar cómo justificaría su estúpido actuar frente a Harry, pero nada sonaba lo suficientemente convincente.

Practicó un par de veces frente al espejo de su habitación, pensando ilusamente que algo le debía quedar de las clases de teatro que había tomado durante la secundaria, pero no, simplemente nada sonaba como una buena excusa y además su rostro y su postura, lo delataban. Se había esforzado un buen rato, después de todo, él era un buen mentiroso, pero cada vez que pensaba en que estaba preparando un discurso para Harry, todo se iba a la mierda y las palabras no le salían de la boca, lo cual le hacía lucir aun más patético.

Finalmente había decidido rendirse luego de una hora. Quizá ni siquiera necesitaría una excusa, ya que podía evitar a Harry durante unas semanas y así no tener que enfrentarlo y darle las explicaciones que se merecía, después de todo, había invadido su espacio personal y le había besado.

Dios, ¿qué le estaba pasando? No debía sentirse así sólo por un chico. No se suponía que Harry lograra hacerse un espacio tan importante dentro de su vida. No se suponía que Louis volviera a sentir eso luego de lo que le había ocurrido.

Tres golpes en la puerta de la habitación le hicieron dejar la autocompasión y pronunció un “adelante” lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la persona del otro lado, la escuchara.

—Permiso. –era su madre.

—Hey. –dijo con tono cansado e intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo estás? –preguntó ella sentándose a su lado.

—Bien, bien. Todo está bien. De maravilla. –se apresuró a contestar.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿verdad? –Oh, no, Louis sabía a dónde llegaría eso. - ¿Sabes que si quieres hablar sobre cualquier cosa, puedes hablarlo conmigo? –Louis asintió. – Entonces… ¿no hay nada que me quieras contar? – Louis lo pensó unos segundos. Sí quería contarle a su madre sobre Harry y lo maravilloso que era, pero si le contaba todo lo ocurrido, inevitablemente tendría que hablar sobre Thomas, y la secundaria y Brad, y eso era algo que le avergonzaba demasiado, así que optó por callar una vez más.

—Estaré bien, má. –Le sonrió.- No te preocupes por mí, de alguna u otra manera, siempre logro estar bien.

—Mi pequeño.- Johannah lo abrazó por los hombros y lo acercó a ella.

Louis amaba a su madre, y le parecía increíble que casi con veintidós años de edad, los brazos de su madre fueran el lugar en que más seguro se encontraba. Harry también lo hizo sentir seguro en algún momento, de hecho si lo abrazara, probablemente podría juntar cada pedacito de su corazón y eso obviamente le haría sentir mejor, pero… no iba a ocurrir y lo tenía claro.

A eso de las doce del día, las chicas entraron a su habitación y le llenaron con dibujos familiares, en un intento por hacerle sentir mejor. Seguramente su madre se los había sugerido, y él lo agradecía profundamente. Esas cinco mujeres le hacían completamente feliz.

Luego almorzaron y posteriormente Louis se despidió de ellas con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

—Cuídate, ¿sí? Sabes que puedes volver cuando quieras, las puertas de la casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti, cariño.- dijo Johannah con lágrimas en sus ojos. Louis tenía que irse, de otra manera acabaría llorando otra vez.

—Por supuesto. ¡Nos vemos pronto! –Dijo subiendo al auto.- Sean buenas con mamá y hagan sus tareas, ¿okay? –las cuatro niñas respondieron “sí” al unísono.- Muy bien, nos vemos pronto entonces. –las observó una última vez, sonrió y pisó el acelerador, listo para enfrentar su vida nuevamente.

O quizá no, pero a veces le funcionaba pensar que sí estaba preparado y que sí podía lidiar con su vida, así que lo intentaría. Puso algo de música y comenzó a cantar mientras manejaba su auto devuelta a Londres. Llevaba las ventanas abiertas, por lo que se sentía todo un rockstar con el viento despeinando su cabello, cantando a todo pulmón y… eso era todo. No tenía tatuajes ni lentes oscuros, su cabello no era demasiado largo y no era musculoso, así que quizá era más como una estrella pop.

Rió ante sus pensamientos y siguió conduciendo preguntándose cómo hubiese sido todo si nunca se hubiese topado con Brad en la secundaria. ¿Cómo hubiese sido Louis Tomlinson sin que nadie se hubiese encargado de joderle la cabeza a tan temprana edad? ¿Se habría acostado con todos los chicos con los que se acostó? ¿Habría podido ser una persona graciosa y sin mayores preocupaciones ni miedos? ¿Habría podido estar con Jason o con Harry sin temor alguno? ¿Les habría gustado en primer lugar? 

No podía evitar preguntarse cómo habría sido si en lugar de creerse toda esa mierda, hubiese hecho caso omiso de aquellas palabras y se hubiese dedicado a ser feliz.

Le subió el volumen a la radio para así evitar pensar tonterías y llegar a Londres con vida, de otra manera quizá acabaría chocando accidentalmente con un automóvil o un camión.

No tardó demasiado, ya que no hizo paradas en el camino. Estacionó su auto en el lugar de siempre, saludó al conserje y subió hasta su piso. Encendió su móvil y se sorprendió un poco al encontrar treinta mensajes de texto: veintisiete de Harry y tres de Liam. No quiso abrirlos y en cambio se fijó en las llamadas: cincuenta y ocho de Harry y dos de Liam. ¿Qué mierda? Comprendía que Liam estuviese preocupado e intentara comunicarse con él, pero ¿Harry?

Guardó el móvil tratando de no pensar en ello y abrió la puerta del apartamento. Había un olor exquisito y sonrió inmediatamente pensando que Liam le había estado esperando con la cena preparada.

—Hey, Liam, ya…- calló abruptamente cuando se dio cuenta de que no era su amigo quien estaba en la cocina, sino que era… Harry. Harry Styles estaba allí, en su cocina, preparando la cena. ¿Acaso estaba soñando?

—Hey.- le saludó con una sonrisa nerviosa. ¿Qué hacía el oji-verde allí? Después de su estúpido actuar dos noches atrás, sinceramente, Harry era la última persona a la cual esperaba encontrarse en su apartamento.

—Hey. –repitió en lo que más bien fue un suspiro.

Se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó a un lado sintiendo la profunda mirada color esmeralda sobre él. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que decir algo, porque estaba seguro de que Harry estaba allí por alguna razón, y lo único que se le ocurría era que el menor estaba allí para pedirle explicaciones o romperle la cara. Aunque no estaría preparando la cena si estuviera allí para romperle la cara.

Dios, Louis estaba confundido y no sabía qué pensar, sólo sabía que se sentía más nervioso que nunca antes en su vida y no sabía qué hacer. Harry quería respuestas y él no podía dárselas: confesarle por qué lo había besado, significaba aceptar frente a él sus sentimientos y no estaba preparado para caer a los pies de Harry aún.

Necesitaba hacer algo.

—Dios, esto es un completo desorden. Disculpa que todo esté así, como no estuve el fin de semana, Liam no ordenó una mierda y no quiero imaginarme cómo estará la cocina. –dijo ordenando los cojines del sillón que no estaban para nada desordenados, pero necesitaba tener algo que hacer.- Apuesto a que aún hay latas de cerveza tiradas en algún lugar, ¡oh y las cajas de pizzas! Llamar a Niall quizá no fue una buena opción. –había empezado a reír nerviosamente. Idiota.

—Louis… -le llamó con voz ronca.

—Lo siento, es que…

—Louis. –esta vez Harry lo tomó de la muñeca, volteándolo, obligándole a que lo mirara. Louis sintió sus piernas temblar debido a la cercanía. Su respiración se aceleró y todo su mundo se vino abajo cuando Harry suspiró y tomó sus manos, cerrando los ojos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? – Tenemos que hablar.

—Harry, no… -su corazón se había acelerado porque él no quería estar allí en ese momento, menos así, con las cálidas manos de Harry apresando las suyas, impidiéndole huir esta vez.

—Te llamé mucho, ¿por qué no contestabas mis llamadas? Realmente necesitaba… no, necesito hablar contigo. Hay muchas cosas que debo decirte… –una pequeña risita brotó de sus labios y fijó la vista en sus manos unidas.

—Harry… -le llamó otra vez a punto del colapso.- ¿Qué está pasando? –su voz sonó temblorosa, y entonces aquel par de ojos verdes se abrieron, dejándole ver que se encontraban cristalizados.

—Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé. –Rió nervioso.- Era mucho más fácil imaginar cómo iba a decírtelo cuando no estabas, pero ahora que te tengo aquí, simplemente es más difícil. –Elevó la vista.- Supongo que debo empezar por el principio, ¿no? –Louis asintió dubitativo.- Desde que nos conocimos, hubo algo en ti que llamó mi atención: en la sesión fue esa chispa de picardía, tu sonrisa, tu voz, y luego en la fiesta, tu actitud defensiva conmigo y algo misteriosa, hicieron que me atrajeras más. Soy una persona curiosa, ¿sabes? Y yo deseaba conocerte, porque Lou, sabía que había algo tras tu mirada, se notaba que escondías algo y yo quería saber qué era, porque sentía que de alguna manera podía ayudarte. –Explicó e hizo una pausa.- Ocurrió lo de Thomas, lo cual incrementó mi deseo de protección hacia ti, pero era algo inocente, sólo quería ser tu amigo, alguien con quien pudieras contar… pero eres tan magnético, Louis, tienes algo que atrapa sin que te des cuenta y cuando lo haces, ya es demasiado tarde y no puedes escapar. -A cada palabra salida de los labios del menor, el corazón de Louis se aceleraba un poco más.- La noche que estuvimos juntos fue maravillosa para mí, sin haberme dado cuenta, había estado deseando que pasara algo así hace mucho y la marihuana fue sólo el impulso que me faltaba para poder atreverme a besarte, a tocarte… -susurró y Louis pensó que en cualquier momento se derretiría ante las palabras del oji-verde.- Estarás preguntándote por qué no dije nada antes, y créeme que también yo me lo pregunté durante todo el fin de semana, pero es que justo cuando me di cuenta de lo que en realidad me pasaba, de lo mucho que sentía al estar contigo, oí algo que no debería haber oído.

—¿Qué fue eso, Harry? ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó un poco desesperado por saber qué demonios había retrasado las mágicas palabras de Harry.

—Oí a Liam hablarte sobre Jason y el beso que se dieron, lo cual me hizo sentir como la mierda, pero Liam ya me lo explicó, todo fue un terrible mal entendido y me sigo sintiendo un tonto por no haberte preguntado qué ocurría. –Hizo una nueva pausa y relamió sus labios.- Respecto a Sarah… olvídate de ella, olvida toda la mierda que te dije, sólo estaba intentando protegerme para que no me doliera lo que tenías que decirme. Fui un imbécil, pero ya pasó. Ya está todo solucionado, todo arreglado. - Harry le tomó del rostro y se acercó a él para juntar sus frentes. Su voz amenazaba con quebrarse en cualquier minuto. Louis estaba nervioso y abrumado por la situación, ya que no entendía qué estaba pasando realmente.- Me atrapaste y ahora estoy cayendo ante ti, pero es lo que deseo, es lo que elijo, porque te quiero… y realmente necesito besarte. – el dedo pulgar de la mano izquierda de Harry, delineó sus labios y Louis quería golpearse en la cabeza para saber si estaba soñando o si lo que estaba pasando era real, porque… Harry, el chico de 19 años que le había estado quitando el sueño hacía ya un rato, estaba de pie frente a él confesándole lo mucho que le gustaba.

Louis procesó la información en un tiempo record, porque la necesidad que él también tenía por probar nuevamente los labios de Harry, no podía ser ignorada, por lo que se acercó lentamente, teniendo que esforzarse un poco por alcanzar los labios del menor y así por fin besarlo. Fue un contacto suave y delicado, tal como debía ser el primer beso, ese beso que sirve para conocer al otro, para descubrir su boca y disfrutar de lo bien que se siente tocar por primera vez los labios del otro. Técnicamente no era su primer beso, pero Louis no quería recordar los anteriores porque no había tenido nada de sentimientos y no habían sido el broche de oro de una declaración de amor.

Sonrió sobre los labios de Harry y se atrevió a posar sus manos en la nuca del menor para así asegurarse de que no iría a ninguna parte, mientras las manos de Harry se encontraban en su cintura y le acariciaban casi imperceptiblemente.

No quería separarse de él, no quería dejar de sentir sus manos en su cuerpo, ni los labios de Harry devorando los suyos, quería eso para siempre, pero… respirar es una necesidad básica, aunque a estas alturas, Louis se estaba replanteando si tener a Harry Styles era una necesidad básica también.

—¿Podemos tomar esta como la primera vez que nos besamos? –preguntó con una risita nerviosa que hizo a Harry sonreír ampliamente.

—Claro que sí. –asintió acercándose para rozar su nariz con la de Louis en un beso de esquimal.

Louis no supo qué más hacer aparte de volver a sus labios para besarlo nuevamente. Las manos de Harry que aún se encontraban en su cintura, lo atrajeron más hacia su cuerpo, incluso cuando ya no quedaba ni un milímetro de distancia entre ellos. Ni siquiera parecía que estuvieran besándose, era más como una guerra que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder: mientras Harry intentaba profundizar aún más el contacto, Louis intentaba tomar un ritmo pausado, al tiempo que enredaba sus dedos en el cabello rizado, disfrutando de su suavidad.

Tuvo que separarse un momento para asegurarse de que fuera real. Acarició el rostro de Harry, quien soltó un suspiro y luego le besó las palmas de las manos.

Harry volvió a besarle y poco a poco se fueron recostando en el sillón. Louis abrió sus piernas para que el menor pudiera acomodarse entre ellas y así pudieran seguir besándose. El oji-verde bajó una de sus manos hasta los muslos de Louis y comenzó a acariciarlos, paseando su mano de arriba abajo una y otra vez, mientras su boca se concentraba en el cuello del oji-azul, haciéndole soltar un jadeo que hizo sonreír a Harry.

La camisa de Louis no tardó mucho tiempo en ser arrancada de su cuerpo, literalmente, ya que la poca experiencia de Harry quitando camisas en ese tipo de situaciones, había desatado una risita nerviosa por parte de Louis, lo que acabó con la venganza de Harry.

—Me gustaba esa camisa. –se quejó cuando por fin se encontró con el torso desnudo.

—Creo que te ves mejor sin ella. –aquel comentario provocó que sus mejillas se colorearan. Harry volvió a sus labios, mientras los brazos de Louis se estiraban hacia abajo para que sus manos alcanzaran el borde del polerón y así poder quitárselo. El menor se dio cuenta del esfuerzo de Louis, por lo que dejó sus labios para levantarse y quitarse el polerón junto a la camiseta, todo de un tirón, dejando que Louis se deleitara con su cuerpo.

Harry iba a volver a su posición, pero Louis no se lo permitió, y en cambio se levantó y lo besó hambriento, tomándolo fuertemente de la nuca. Harry lo apretó contra su cuerpo, recorriéndole la espalda, haciendo que sus manos recordaran la suavidad y calidez de su piel dorada. Louis, en tanto, bajaba por su cuello y sus pectorales, empujándolo levemente para que esta vez el oji-verde acabara recostado en el sillón. Cuando finalmente lo logró, trepó sobre su cuerpo y volvió a su boca, dejando que sus manos recorrieran los costados de su cuerpo y sus abdominales, descendiendo un poco más hasta sus pantalones. Los desabrochó y bajó con su boca hasta ellos, dejando un rastro de saliva por todo su cuerpo debido a los besos húmedos que no se había podido guardar. La piel de Harry era exquisita, tersa y tremendamente sensible a su tacto.

Harry jadeaba por la anticipación y eso hizo que la entrepierna de Louis diera un tirón. Lo necesitaba tanto.

Cuando al fin quitó sus pantalones, se tomó el tiempo de recorrer aquellas largas y delgadas piernas con sus manos y boca, deteniéndose en sus muslos sin poder reprimir el impulso de morder el suave interior del muslo derecho de Harry, haciéndole gemir sonoramente. Luego lamió y besó la misma zona, buscando dejar una marca allí. Sabía que dejar una marca necesitaría un poco más de trabajo, y un poco de dolor, por lo que una de sus manos subió hasta el sexo del oji-verde, masajeándolo, para que así se concentrara en algo que no fuera la boca de Louis succionando aquella porción se piel tan sensible.

Gimió alto, y Louis pudo jurar sentir el miembro de Harry crecer bajo su mano.

—Me debías eso, ¿sabes? –preguntó antes de pasar nuevamente su lengua por la marca. –Dejaste un recuerdo en mi cadera la otra noche, algo que tardó mucho tiempo en desaparecer. –dijo mientras subía sólo lo suficiente como para quitarle el bóxer al fin.

Harry iba a decir algo, pero Louis fue más rápido y tomó su sexo comenzando a mover su mano de arriba abajo, dejando al menor sin habla y casi sin oxígeno en sus pulmones. El oji-azul sonrió con orgullo y acercó su boca al pene de Harry, quien se aferró al sillón, probablemente para no tomar la cabeza de Louis y así mantener control sobre sí mismo.

Louis tuvo que luchar con las ganas que tenía por tocarse, ya que los jadeos y gemidos que brotaban de los rosados labios de Harry, le estaban haciendo muy difícil la tarea. Cuando no lo soportó más, dejó de consentirlo y subió hasta sus labios para besarlo con premura, mientras él mismo se deshacía de sus pantalones y bóxers con la ayuda de Harry. Una vez desnudo, Harry le tomó del rostro, acariciando suavemente sus mejillas y luego sus labios, para posteriormente bajar por su cuello, masajear sus hombros, y llegar a su pecho, tocando las zonas sensibles de él, haciéndolo jadear. Acarició los costados de su cuerpo y luego su abdomen, llegando a su pelvis, tomando su miembro para comenzar a masturbarlo, todo esto sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, haciendo que Louis se sintiera completamente expuesto y a merced de él. Los ojos verdes le miraban como si fuera la cosa más linda que jamás habían visto, y sus manos seguían acariciándole con una delicadeza con la que nunca nadie antes le había tocado.

Louis se inclinó para besarlo tratando de ahogar los gemidos que le eran casi imposibles reprimir con la mano de Harry trabajando en el lugar más sensible de su cuerpo. Con la mano libre, el oji-verde lo tomó de la nuca, impidiéndole separarse más de unos cuantos centímetros cuando el beso se hubo acabado, permitiendo de esta manera que todos los jadeos y gemidos, acabaran plasmados en sus labios.

—Eres tan hermoso, Lou. –Susurró.- Te quiero, te quiero mucho. Te deseo, Louis. – el oji-azul se vio en la necesidad de posar su mano en la boca de Harry, pidiéndole de esta manera que guardara silencio, o por el contrario, acabaría en su mano muy pronto. Harry sonrió y le besó la mano, haciéndole sentir escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo y ganas de suspirar. 

Dios, Harry lo iba a volver loco. 

—Quiero que tú lo hagas. –pidió con los ojos cerrados, siendo incapaz de mirar a Harry a los ojos.

Louis quería decirle más cosas, como que quería que Harry le hiciera el amor, quería saber cómo se sentía entregarse a alguien que de verdad te quería, a alguien a quien en verdad le importabas y que quería eso tanto como tú. Era cliché e infantil, pero Louis necesitaba saber cómo se sentía, porque jamás en su vida había experimentado tantas sensaciones como las que Harry le había hecho sentir hasta ese momento. Nunca se había sentido tan querido y especial con ninguna otra persona antes y… en serio quería a Harry y estaba seguro de que Harry lo quería a él. Lo podía ver a través de sus ojos.

Harry asintió e hizo que Louis lamiera los dedos de la mano que tenía desocupada para posteriormente dejar de consentirlo y bajar un poco por su cuerpo para prepararlo. Cuando lo hizo la primera vez, Louis dio un pequeño saltito debido a la sorpresa, pero no tardó demasiado en acostumbrarse, de hecho no hicieron falta más que unos minutos para que Louis estuviera listo para recibirlo.

—Puedes hacerlo. –dijo moviéndose jadeante sobre los dedos de Harry, quien asintió y se levantó en busca de sus pantalones ante la mirada atenta de Louis.- ¿Qué haces?

—Condones. –dijo tomando uno del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón para volver al sillón junto a Louis.

—¿Sabías que ocurriría esto? ¿Tan fácil me crees? –preguntó divertido.

—Digamos que no pusiste demasiada resistencia. –Harry lo besó y luego abrió el pequeño envase.- Pero no, no lo tenía allí por eso, y no voy a decirte el porqué ahora. –dijo poniéndose el preservativo. Louis lo invitó a recostarse en el sillón para él posicionarse encima de su cuerpo. Fue el oji-azul quién guió el miembro de Harry hasta su entrada, comenzando a gemir, acostumbrándose a él.

Prontamente encontraron un ritmo, inundando la sala de gemidos, jadeos y maldiciones, algunas palabras sucias mezcladas con caricias que intentaban ser suaves, pero debido a la pasión del momento, salían bruscas y torpes.

Ambos sudaban, y Louis sentía el flequillo pegado a su frente, al igual que los rizos de Harry se pegaban a la suya. Con una de sus manos le despejó el rostro, viendo cómo aquellos ojos verde esmeralda le miraban brillantes y felices, haciéndole sonreír ampliamente. Louis se acercó para besarlo y Harry le mordió el labio inferior juguetonamente, mientras aceleraba los movimientos de su cadera contra el cuerpo de Louis, y también el de su mano en el miembro del castaño, quien se enderezó sobre él, apretándose aún más alrededor de Harry.

—Muy cerca. –Susurró el oji-verde.- Dios, Louis…

—Oh, Harry… Harry… -el orgasmo sacudió el cuerpo de Louis, manchando con su esencia parte de su abdomen y el de Harry, provocando que su cuerpo se contrajera y soltara, disfrutando de la corriente eléctrica que lo azotaba, sensación que se incrementó al sentir a Harry acabar dentro de él. Unos cuantos movimientos más y Louis se acomodó, dejando libre a Harry, quitándole el preservativo para dejarlo tirado a un lado del sillón. Luego se recostó sobre el cuerpo sudado de Harry, disfrutando del insistente latido de su corazón.

Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos intentando normalizar sus respiraciones, disfrutando de los espasmos que recorrían sus cuerpos luego del clímax.

Louis besó el pecho de Harry y luego fijó su vista en él, queriendo decir tantas cosas, pero sin saber cómo. Quería decirle que había sido maravilloso, que nunca antes se había sentido así y que lo quería mucho, que quería hacer muchas cosas con él, como tomarlo de la mano en un día soleado disfrutando del cantar de los pájaros o que le gustaría acurrucarse con él los días de lluvia. Quería decirle que lo quería en todos los momentos de su vida, durante toda su vida, pero quizás era demasiado pronto. Sólo aquella tarde se habían dicho lo que sentía, así que…

—Te quiero, Louis. –Farfulló mirándole a los ojos.- Mucho. –sonrió. Louis sintió su corazón saltar dentro de su pecho y subió hasta sus labios para besarlo con pereza sin querer detenerse a pensar en las veces en que Harry le había dicho eso en aquel corto periodo de tiempo. Realmente no quería arruinar un momento así pensando en que no estaba preparado para devolverle la misma respuesta al oji-verde.

—¿Te apetece una ducha y luego dormir? –preguntó separándose tan sólo unos centímetros.

—Puedo quedarme un par de horas, pero debo irme. –Lamentó.- Mañana tengo trabajo y debo lavar mi ropa, porque no estuve aquí el fin de semana y dudo que Zayn haya hecho algo. Además, apenas llegué a Londres, vine a tu apartamento. –sonrió y le besó la punta de la nariz.

—¿Podemos alargar el par de horas hasta el anochecer? –Susurró besándolo nuevamente.- ¿Sí?

—Eres muy persuasivo. –Louis se puso de pie.

—Tú no eres muy difícil. –dijo en venganza a lo que le había dicho hacía un rato. Harry se levantó y tomó el preservativo para arrojarlo a la basura.

—¡Hey! –reclamó Harry, Louis volteó y le lanzó un beso mientras caminaba hacia su habitación.

Harry lo siguió e ingresaron al cuarto de baño de la habitación de Louis. Lo ocurrido hacía tan sólo cinco minutos se volvió a repetir, y esta vez Harry aprovechó para volver a marcar la cadera de Louis, tal como la había hecho la primera vez.

—Mío.- susurró presionando levemente su marca, arrancándole un jadeo al mayor.

Al acabar, salieron de la ducha con una sola cosa en la cabeza: dormir. Louis se acurrucó junto al cuerpo cálido de Harry, depositando un beso en su boca y luego en su cuello antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

~

Louis despertó y sintió frío. Talló sus ojos y se sentó en la cama para mirar a su alrededor y encontrarse solo. Harry no estaba allí y tampoco su ropa, lo cual le hizo sentir un malestar en el estómago. Un malestar que duró sólo un par de segundos, ya que pudo distinguir risas a la distancia, en la sala. No le fue difícil identificarlas, sobre todo porque la que más se oía era la de Niall.

Se levantó perezosamente y revisó la hora en su móvil: eran las ocho de la tarde. Buscó ropa limpia y se vistió para salir de su habitación y averiguar qué sucedía afuera.

Caminó a la sala y se encontró con sus tres amigos, Barbara, la novia de Niall, y… Harry, por supuesto. Habían estado todos juntos antes, pero esta vez había algo distinto en el cuadro que estaba visualizando. El irlandés estaba tomado de la mano de su novia y eso no era gran cosa. Harry aún le miraba con los ojos brillantes y okay, eso era nuevo, pero no era la primera vez que lo notaba, y Liam… su amigo tenía una mano sobre la mesa y esa mano, estaba siendo acariciada por Zayn, quien se encontraba sentado con una lata de cerveza frente a él.

—Hey. –Harry apenas lo vio, se acercó a él y le besó la frente.- ¿Dormiste bien? –susurró posiblemente para que no fueran víctimas de alguna burla, pero era algo inevitable, ya que la atención de todos estaba sobre ellos.

—Tienes que comprar un sillón nuevo, Lou. Jamás volveré a sentarme ahí. –bromeó Niall y Louis sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, mientras Harry le sonreía cómplice. Liam y Zayn rieron.

—Ven, hay cosas de las que te debes enterar. –le dijo Harry tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo a los chicos.

—Así veo. –parpadeó sorprendido cuando Liam miró a Zayn y éste a su vez le respondió la mirada con una llena de admiración. No era necesario que le explicaran, esas miradas ya lo decían todo, y lo hacían tremendamente feliz. Todo había mejorado de la noche a la mañana, todo había sido demasiado rápido, es decir… tan sólo aquella mañana había estado sufriendo por un amor no correspondido, pero Londres le había aguardado con una gran y hermosa sorpresa, y ahora estaba en la sala de pie, tomado de la mano del chico que quería, frente a dos felices parejas.

Huir nunca había sido tan bueno. 

*:


	20. Be your love [#19]

_Want to be your love for real_

_Want to be your everything_

 

 

Cenaron juntos en medio de risas y uno que otro comentario por parte del irlandés tratándolos de idiotas por haber esperado tanto tiempo para convencerse de que debían estar juntos, y Louis aún no podía creer que los seis estuvieran allí junto a la persona que querían. Era demasiado surreal para él, porque jamás se lo hubiese imaginado, es decir, quizá lo había visualizado un par de veces, pero nunca pensó que podría hacerse realidad. A ratos pensaba estar soñando, mas Harry lo traía a la realidad cada vez que le acariciaba la mano sobre la mesa como si fuera algo que hicieran siempre, o apoyaba su mano en su rodilla mientras reía sobre algo que él no había alcanzado oír. Estaba pasando, le estaba pasando a él.

Louis no podía creer lo feliz que se sentía en ese momento. Sentía ganas de gritar y correr por las calles, se sentía lleno de energía y quería besar a Harry con la excusa de que necesitaba convencerse de que era real. Quería tomarle la mano y acariciarle el cabello, abrazarlo y sentir sus manos en su cintura otra vez.

Dios, Louis no podía creer lo afortunado que era en ese momento.

—Propongo un brindis. –Dijo Harry a su lado tomando una copa con vino.- Por Liam y Zayn, por Niall y Barbara por supuesto, y… -Harry le miró y le sonrió de una manera tan hermosa, que Louis sintió su corazón latirle en la garganta.- por nosotros. –le guiñó un ojo y Louis se estaba sintiendo morir por dentro. En serio necesitaba besarlo. Lo necesitaba mucho. - ¡Salud!

—¡Salud! –respondieron todos elevando sus copas, bebiendo posteriormente.

Sin previo aviso, Harry se acercó a él y le besó superficialmente. Las mejillas de Louis se tiñeron de color escarlata, lo cual le hizo sentir como un adolescente que llevaba a casa a su primer novio para que sus padres lo conocieran. Cuando eso se le vino a la mente, recordó que jamás había llevado a nadie a casa, ni siquiera a Thomas, e inevitablemente se preguntó si Harry también sería aquella excepción y sería el primer novio, o lo que fueran, que conocería su madre.

Dios, Louis, apenas llevan unas horas juntos y ya esperas que conozca a tu familia. En un par de días estarás pensando el nombre de sus hijos, y aquel pensamiento no le ayudó para nada a dejar de estar rojo como un tomate.

—¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó Harry.- ¿Tienes fiebre? –el menor le puso la mano en la frente.

—Déjalo, Harry, sólo está nervioso por esta cena familiar. –Se burló el irlandés.- Es la primera vez que Louis trae a alguien a casa. –dijo Niall con tono gracioso, haciendo a todos reír. Louis tomó una servilleta e hizo con ella una bolita para lanzársela al rubio en venganza. – Hey, jovencito, te irás a la cama sin tu postre. –le retó Niall.

—Creo que ya disfrutó del postre. –dijo Zayn mirando a Harry con una ceja alzada. Harry sólo rió negando con la cabeza, mientras él sentía que iba a explotar de la vergüenza. ¿Qué era esto? ¿La celebración de la noche anual para avergonzar a Louis Tomlinson?

—Digamos que no tienes mucho derecho a burlarte, Malik. –Le respondió el menor.- No quiero saber en qué estado dejaron ustedes dos el apartamento. –los señaló con el tenedor.

—¡Es un desastre! Te lo digo, amigo, estuve allí esta mañana. –respondió Niall y Louis agradeció que la conversación se desviara en dirección a la otra parejita. – Vas a tener que hacer aseo profundo para poder volver a sentarte en el sillón. –Louis miró a Liam y también lo vio con las mejillas sonrojadas, al tiempo que Zayn reía quedamente.

Cuando acabaron de comer, se quedaron conversando en la mesa, bebiendo vino, disfrutando del ameno ambiente que habían creado. Louis pensaba en cómo habían pasado los cosas, en cómo habían cambiado desde que se habían reunido, desde que Harry Styles, ese chiquillo de 19 años con rizos color chocolate, cuerpo de dios griego y estúpidos hoyuelos había entrado a su vida y la había mejorado en casi todos los aspectos. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Qué había visto en él? Porque cada vez que miraba a Harry no podía creer que un chico como él hubiese luchado tanto por ser alguien en su vida.

Realmente era muy afortunado por tenerlo a su lado.

A eso de las diez, todos decidieron que era hora de irse, después de todo, era domingo y debían descansar para comenzar una buena semana: eso significaba trabajo para Louis y Harry, y clases para Liam, Niall y Barbara. Y bueno, dormir para Zayn, o eso pensó Louis dos segundos antes de que Zayn le dijera a Harry que se quedaría allí esa noche y que llevaría a Liam a la universidad en motocicleta.

Eso era muy romántico.

—Tú tienes muchas cosas que explicarme. –le susurró a Liam mientras los demás se despedían. Liam sólo asintió en silencio.

—Nos vemos mañana, Liam. –se despidió Niall y tras de él, Barbara les dio un abrazo a ambos.

—Yo también me debo ir. –le susurró Harry llegando a su lado tomándole de la mano. Louis hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad y sus dotes actorales para no mostrarse desilusionado, ya que tontamente pensó que como Zayn iba a quedarse, probablemente Harry también lo haría. – Mañana tenemos reunión con Clark, debo darme una ducha y buscar ropa limpia. –se excusó y Louis se lo agradeció aunque Harry en realidad no tenía por qué darle explicaciones.

—Hey, está bien.- le sonrió y se acercó para besarle.

—Olvidé algo en tu habitación.- dijo con sonrisa pícara. Louis entendió la indirecta y ambos fueron a su habitación para así estar solos y despedirse tranquilos, y para darle privacidad a Zayn y a Liam también.

—Eres un mentiroso. –le dijo Louis cerrando la puerta tras su espalda.

—Y tú no tienes problema con seguirme el juego. Eres el cómplice de un mentiroso, podemos ir a la cárcel por eso.- Louis no pudo responder porque Harry lo tomó del rostro y se acercó a él para besarle como es debido, no como los roces que se habían dando durante la cena. No, esta vez fue un beso de verdad que dejó a ambos sin aire. - ¿Almorzamos mañana? –Louis asintió y volvió a besarlo, dejando que sus manos se pasearan por la espalda de Harry, mientras éste le levantaba la polera para acariciarle las caderas, acercándolo más a él.

—Te tienes que ir. –rió Louis separándose sólo unos milímetros.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero. –Harry bajó sus manos un poco más, hasta su trasero, haciendo que Louis diera un pequeño saltito ante el inesperado movimiento.

—Tienes que irte ahora, de otra manera… -sonrió lascivamente.- de otra manera acabarás en mí cama y no en la tuya. –una melodiosa risa salió de sus labios.

—No me hables así, Louis. –pidió en lo que casi fue un ronroneo que le produjo escalofríos.

—Harry… -rió nuevamente alejándose de sus brazos.- Trabajo. Mañana. Debes irte. –Harry suspiró y se acercó para darle el último beso.

—Buenas noches, Lou. Te quiero. –sonrió dándole un beso de esquimal, robándole todo el aire a Louis, haciendo que su corazón latiera a mil por hora y que el pulso se disparara. Harry le sonrió, besó su frente y salió de la habitación, dejándole ahí con las piernas a punto de fallarle y con endorfinas recorriendo su cuerpo.

Se lanzó a la cama con los brazos abiertos y la sonrisa más tonta que en su vida había esbozado. ¿Así se sentía amar y ser amado? Porque la única experiencia parecida había sido con Thomas, pero esto definitivamente era mil veces mejor que lo que había sentido con él.

~

“Buenos días, señor Tomlinson”, fue lo primero que sus ojos vieron en la pantalla del móvil: un mensaje de Harry enviado hacía tan sólo unos minutos. No pudo evitar sonreír y sentir un cosquilleo en su estómago.

“Bueno días, señor Styles, ¿qué tal amaneció hoy?”, respondió para luego salir de la cama e ir a darse una ducha.

Era el día lunes de la última semana de noviembre y él tenía mucho trabajo para la revista que planeaba un especial de Navidad y año nuevo, por supuesto. Ya habían sido programas varias sesiones para esa semana, de hecho tenía el cronograma en un documento PDF en su móvil y sabía que tenía mucho trabajo para ser sólo el primer día de la semana.

“Muy bien, creo que hacía mucho tiempo no me sentía tan bien al despertar, ¿qué tal tú?”, fue la respuesta del rizado y él siguió sonriendo aún con el cepillo de dientes en su boca y el dentífrico que comenzaba a causarle malestar en la boca.

“¿Por qué amaneciste tan bien? Yo amanecí excelente”, contestó.

Fue hasta la cocina y luego de un par de minutos, Zayn y Liam se le unieron. Era bastante extraño para Louis tener a alguien más en la casa, sin mencionar que era terriblemente extraño el hecho de que su amigo estuviese saliendo con un chico y ese chico fuese justamente Zayn Malik, alguien totalmente opuesto a Liam Payne. Pero le gustaba verlos juntos porque ambos tenían un brillo especial en los ojos y era genial ver por fin a su amigo así con otra persona.

Desayunaron juntos y luego Louis tuvo que irse al trabajo. En la revista le preguntaron si estaba mejor de su gripe, porque aquella había sido su excusa para no asistir a la sesión que había tenido programada para el viernes pasado, cuando había ocurrido lo de Harry en la fiesta. Y claro que la respuesta era que estaba bien, después de todo lo que había pasado ese fin de semana, Louis se sentía mejor de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Estaba un poco atontado porque eran un montón de cosas que asimilar, pero estaba tremendamente feliz aunque tuviera cosas pendientes con Harry.

Había muchas cosas de las cuales Louis quería hablar con el menor, quería saber si Harry estaba consciente de lo que significaba estar con él. Louis era una persona difícil y tenía miedo de espantar a Harry con alguna actitud o algo así, por lo que necesitaba que todo fuera dicho, que todo fuera expuesto en la mesa y así no quedaran espacios para malos entendidos como les había pasado la última vez. Luego de eso, si Harry estaba dispuesto a continuar con lo que fuese que tenían, Louis iba a ser el chico más feliz del mundo sin importarle nada.

Era extraño para él pensar así, ya que siempre había estado atado a un centenar de cadenas, pero ahora se sentía libre, de alguna manera Harry lo había liberado y él le estaba tremendamente agradecido.

“Me alegra leer eso. No olvides que almorzaremos juntos. ¿Está bien si paso por ti a eso de la 1:00?”, leyó con una gran sonrisa.

“Es perfecto para mí, te estaré esperando”

“Ya era hora de que esperaras tú por mí. Esperé mucho por ti, ¿sabías?” ¿Por qué demonios Harry Styles salía con ese tipo de… cosas románticas a esa hora de la mañana y cuando se encontraba rodeado de gente que podía ser testigo de la estúpida sonrisa marca Styles que llevaba en el rostro? Estúpido Harry, sólo un par de días y ya le estaba haciendo quedar en ridículo.

“Oh, Dios, Harry, debería ser ilegal decir ese tipo de cursilerías a esta hora de la mañana. Probablemente mañana ya tengas una lista de nombres para bebés o pasajes para una luna de miel”, esa era su mejor salida porque sinceramente no sabía cómo manejar ese tipo de cosas. Enviado el mensaje, guardó el móvil en su bolsillo para dirigirse al estudio tres donde según su cronograma, tenía una sesión fotográfica, un especial sobre cómo lucir fabuloso en navidad aun con enormes sweaters tejidos por la abuela o enormes bufandas. Sería divertido, debía serlo, ya que de otra manera el tiempo se le pasaría lentamente y eso sería una tortura si recordaba cada cinco minutos que Harry pasaría por él para ir a almorzar.

Eso también debería ser ilegal, su urgencia por verlo.

El móvil vibró en su bolsillo al menos cinco veces y debía admitir que le dolían las manos por no poder revisar con qué nueva tontería había salido Harry Styles, pero, vamos, no era una colegiala cuyo primer novio le estaba coqueteando mediante mensajes de texto. Era un tipo de casi veintidós años y obviamente ese chiquillo de ojos verdes no era su primer novio, aunque muy dentro de él, deseaba que por lo menos fuera el mejor novio que pudiera tener.

Para él era realmente vergonzoso asumirlo, aunque fuera exclusivamente dentro de su cabeza, pero de alguna manera eso le llevaba a preguntarte cómo hubiese sido si hubiese conocido a Harry antes, mucho antes, cuando apenas tenía 15 años y aún quedaba un poco de esperanza en él, aunque Brad ya hubiese envenenado gran parte de su pensamiento. ¿Cómo habría sido? ¿Harry se habría acostado con él a la primera oportunidad que hubiese podido o habría intentado conseguir más de él? ¿Cómo habría sido Harry en ese tiempo? ¿Cómo habrían sido ellos dos juntos?

Cuando miraba hacia atrás y veía al pequeño Louis Tomlinson de 15 años, con la sonrisa ancha y los ojos brillando deseosos de sentir amor, negándose a creer la mierda que le habían metido en la cabeza, sentía nostalgia, porque ese chico tenía un poco de fe y esperanza, y quizás ese Louis merecía más a Harry, que el Louis del presente. 

Brad, el bastardo, había hecho un buen trabajo con él, y Louis sabía que si quería liberarse completamente de su pasado para tener una relación sana con Harry, tendría que contarle todo, tendría que contarle sobre el hijo de puta de Brad y todo lo que le había hecho cuando apenas tenía trece años.

Eso iba a ser difícil y no estaba seguro de poder lograrlo en el corto plazo.

—Bien, creo que ya tenemos suficientes fotografías. –exclamó el encargado de la sesión, cuyo nombre Louis no recordaba. – Louis, ¿me permites ver las fotos? –Louis le cedió su cámara y ambos eligieron las fotografías que llevarían a edición para ver cuáles serían las definitivas. – Buen trabajo, muchacho. –le felicitó el tipo y Louis le sonrió.

Cuando al fin fue libre y se encontró solo –desde los mensajes de aquella mañana comenzaría a tomar esa precaución cuando se tratara de Harry-, buscó su móvil para abrir los mensajes que el chico le había enviado, pero cuando estaba en plena tarea de hacerlo, su móvil vibró nuevamente anunciando un nuevo mensaje.

“Te ves muy bien hoy. Muy bien”, Louis leyó el mensaje al menos tres veces antes de elevar la vista y buscar a Harry porque si le había dicho eso, era porque se encontraba cerca.

Y en efecto, Harry se encontraba a unos quince metros él y estaba con Clark, quien le hablaba, pero el menor sólo le sonreía a él mientras agitaba su mano en el aire en señal de saludo. Al verlo, Louis sonrió instantáneamente. Harry dejó a Clark y no tardó en llegar a él.

—Hey. –saludó Harry.

—Hey. –Ambos se quedaron mirando sin saber qué hacer. Louis se moría por besarlo, pero no sabía si eso iba a incomodar a Harry, por lo que sólo se quedó allí de pie, mirándolo en silencio.- Llegas temprano. –señaló guardando el móvil en su bolsillo sólo para volcar su atención a cualquier cosa que no fuera Harry. – Pensé que… -Sin tocarlo, Harry se acercó a él y le besó superficialmente, sólo un roce, pero fue lo suficiente como para dejarlo en una especie de shock.

—Ven, vamos a comer, muero de hambre. –dijo como si besarse en público o salir a comer juntos, fuese la cosa más normal del mundo.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar y salieron del edificio. Louis seguía a Harry sin saber hacia dónde se dirigían, y sinceramente no le importaba, ya que se encontraba demasiado abrumado. Quizá para cualquier persona, lo que ellos estaban haciendo, era algo absolutamente normal, que la persona con la que estás saliendo sea así contigo y te trate de la manera en la que Harry comenzaba a tratarlo, debía ser normal, pero para Louis… para Louis era difícil de asimilar. La única vez que había experimentado cosas como las que estaba experimentando con Harry, había sido con Thomas, y aquello no había terminado bien.

El menor paró y ambos ingresaron a un restaurant que Louis sólo conocía por fuera. Harry dio su nombre y los guiaron hasta una mesa apartada junto a uno de los ventanales que había sido reservada por el menor. Tomaron asiento y una camarera les llevó el menú.

—Los camarones de este lugar son exquisitos. –señaló Harry.

—¿Sí? –Harry asintió.- Entonces pediré Scampi de Farfalle.

—Buena elección. –el rizado le guiñó un ojo e hicieron su pedido.

Cuando ambos quedaron solos, Louis notó que Harry estaba nervioso porque ya no le miraba y no dejaba de mover sus manos sobre la mesa. Sonrió y disfrutó un rato de ese momento en el que sentía a Harry en sus manos. Se veía especialmente lindo ese día, con el cabello largo y rizado, cayendo libre por los costados de su rostro, libre de la bandana que hacía meses había decidido llevar. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, Louis lo podía notar y sintió que su corazón daba un salto, ya que había leído por ahí que cuando estás con esa persona, tu cuerpo libera endorfinas, por lo que tu pulso se dispara y tus pupilas se dilatan. Era una buena explicación, ya que el lugar contaba con buena iluminación, por lo que no había otra razón para que las oscuras pupilas hubiesen conquistado el bello color esmeralda de los ojos de Harry.

Y sus labios, por supuesto. Dios, tenía tantas ganas de besarlo, que realmente estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no tirarse encima de él y perder toda su dignidad en ese lugar.

—Tenemos que hablar. –fue lo primero que salió de sus labios para frenar la pequeña crisis en su cabeza. Harry inmediatamente le miró.

—Eso no suena muy bien. –dijo con una mueca.

—No es nada malo, supongo.- señaló bebiendo de su copa. –Harry… primero que todo, necesito saber qué buscas en mí o en nosotros.

—No voy a pedirte nada que no estés dispuesto a darme, Louis. –le sonrió tomando su mano por sobre la mesa. –Me gustas, mucho, creo que ya te lo dije ayer, y me gustaría poder decir que eres mi pareja, sólo si eso está bien para ti. –Harry Styles iba a hacer que Louis Tomlinson tuviera un paro cardíaco. – Si no quieres…

—Sí, quiero. Realmente lo quiero, pero no estoy seguro de que sepas en lo que te estás metiendo, Harry.- suspiró.- Creo que has conocido gran parte de mí durante estos meses, de alguna manera logaste meterte en mi vida aunque yo traté de echarte a patadas. –bromeó un poco, aunque lo que decía, iba en serio.

—No tienes la suficiente fuerza. –le cortó y ambos rieron.

—Supongo que tienes razón. –Concedió.- El punto es que… esto es difícil para mí. Si decides subirte a este barco, vas a tener que soportar mis malos momentos, y realmente son malos momentos, puedes confirmarlo con Liam. –Sonrió con tristeza.- No soy una persona segura de sí, y con esto te estoy dando las armas para que me destruyas, pero… confío en ti, y quiero que sepas en lo que te estás metiendo si decides seguir con esto. –Suspiró.- En pocas palabras, no soy exactamente una persona fácil de querer. –Sintetizó.- Yo quiero estar contigo, pero vengo con algo así como una etiqueta que dice “precaución” –intentó bromear -, y tú no tienes por qué soportar toda mi mierda, porque soy yo el que está jodido, porque…

—Porque estás dañado. –Terminó la frase.- Sé que lo estás, Louis, y hace mucho tiempo te dije que estoy dispuesto a cuidar de ti, porque te quiero, en serio lo hago. Estoy dispuesto a estar contigo en cada momento. –le acarició la mano por sobre la mesa- Te lo dije, Louis, lo acepto porque es lo que quiero. –susurró.

—Harry, no sé si estás completamente consciente de esto. –mordió su labio inferior.

—Lo estoy, es mi decisión, ¿sí? Y aunque no estuviera consciente de lo que me acabas de decir, no hay vuelta atrás para mí, Louis. –confesó con una sonrisa adorable, bajando su vista hacia la mesa.- No hay manera de que decida retroceder, no hay manera de que me asustes de alguna forma y huya de ti. No vas a librarte de mí tan fácilmente. –Louis también sonrió.

—No es como si quiera librarme de ti… de eso puedes estar seguro.- Le sonrió mirándolo a los ojos para que así Harry supiera que no le mentía.- Y oh, Harry… cada vez que tengas alguna pregunta, algo que quieras hablar de algo, dímelo.

—No lo dudes, no quiero volver a pasar por esto. Lo haré. –le aseguró con una linda sonrisa, sin dejar de acariciarle el dorso de la mano con su dedo pulgar. Louis sonrió también.

Bien, habían hablado y Harry había aceptado el paquete completo. Había sido lo más sincero y claro que había podido y no cabía en su cuerpo de la felicidad que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Sabía que podía pasar horas mirando a Harry y aun así no hallaría una respuesta a por qué un chico como él se había esforzado tanto en poder hacerse un lugar en su desastrosa vida. ¿Por qué Harry había elegido cargar con sus problemas?

Louis claramente no se caracterizaba por ser una persona optimista o positiva, pero, si Harry lo había elegido, debía haber algo especial en él, ¿verdad?

~

Durante aquella primera semana en la que estuvieron juntos siendo oficialmente una pareja –ninguno había decidido ponerle nombre a lo que tenían, ya que en realidad no importaba demasiado-, Louis creía estar viviendo una especie de fantasía, como las de las princesas de Disney o algo por el estilo. Harry siempre estaba preocupándose por él, enviándole chocolates o interesándose en su trabajo, e incluso, hacía un par de días, lo había descubierto hablando con Liam para que su amigo le enseñara a preparar un té perfecto para él. Eso había sido tan dulce que cada vez que lo recordaba una sonrisita tonta se dibujaba en sus labios.

Louis intentaba hacer cosas también, quería poder mostrarle a Harry que lo quería y que se sentía jodidamente afortunado de estar con él, pero le era difícil. Era algo técnicamente nuevo para él y aunque había tenido experiencias antes, no iba a imitarlas, ya que no quería emular nada del pasado en su nueva experiencia con el oji-verde. No quera viciarla o contaminarla con nada de su podrido pasado, así que había decidido pedirle ayuda a Liam, a ver si también podía conseguir información de su relación con Zayn. Quería saber cómo iba su relación con el moreno y cómo estaba tomando esta nueva experiencia, ya que no habían tenido tiempo para hablar a solas con dos chicos, el trabajo y, en el caso de Liam los estudios, consumiéndoles todo el tiempo.

Gracias al cielo, la mañana del sábado la tuvieron sólo para ellos. El viernes por la noche habían decidido juntarse a cenar con los chicos, beber cerveza y jugar algo, por lo que ambos ya habían recibido su dosis de amor de la semana. Además, ya le había dicho a Liam que se debían una conversación a solas, ya que Zayn pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el apartamento. Harry no, Harry había estado bastante misterioso esa semana, se habían visto sólo unas tres veces, y aunque él se muriera de curiosidad por saber qué pasaba, no iba a preguntar y le iba a dar su espacio.

Así que bueno, la misma mañana del sábado mientras desayunaban, decidieron hablar.

—Silencio al fin. –suspiró al tiempo que encendía la radio y Liam preparaba el desayuno.

—¿Al fin? Eso suena como si fuera una tortura estar con los chicos. –dijo gracioso.

—No, no es eso, lo sabes. Es sólo que no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar las cosas, lo de tu relación con Zayn y… mi necesidad sobre una asesoría en el campo amoroso.- eso le valió una carcajada por parte de su amigo.

—¿Asesoría? –Repitió Liam- ¿Estar hace sólo una semana en una especie de relación, me convierte en un experto? –se burló.

—Vamos, sabes a lo que me refiero. –Suspiró.- Harry… él es atento conmigo, siempre está intentando hacer que me sienta mejor, incluso cuando no está físicamente, me envía mensajes o chocolates o cualquier cosa que se le ocurra, y yo… simplemente no sé cómo retribuirle todo eso. –señaló con frustración.

—Es fácil, sólo haz lo que sientas que debas hacer. No te limites con las muestras de cariño hacia Harry, él no se limita contigo. –afirmó su amigo.

—Él no ha pasado por todo lo que he pasado, es entendible que vaya por la vida con el corazón en la mano.

—No empieces con eso. ¿En serio crees que Harry podría hacerte daño? ¿Por qué aceptaste una relación con él si piensas que podría dañarte? –preguntó con un poco de enojo.

—No es que sienta que pueda dañarme. –Negó- No es eso… es sólo que no sé cómo ser romántico o cosas así. Siento que si me dejo llevar, terminaré siendo muy empalagoso o cursi, y quizás eso podría molestarle, porque…

—¿Estamos hablando del mismo Harry Styles? ¿El chico de rizos y ojos verdes? Porque yo sé que ese Harry Styles jamás se molestaría por algunos gestos dulces por parte de la persona que quiere. –Louis sonrió.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón. De todos modos te consultaré antes de ejecutar algún plan que se lleve parte de mi dignidad. –dijo de modo dramático. Liam iba a contestarle, pero el sonido del móvil del oji-azul, les interrumpió.

“Hey, babe, ¿algo que hacer mañana por la mañana?”

“Nada, sólo dormir, ¿por qué?”

“Luego te digo, por el momento necesito que vengan a casa a almorzar, ¿está bien? Tengo una sorpresa que darles”, inmediatamente Louis se preguntó si aquella sorpresa de la que Harry hablaba, tenía algo que ver con lo misterioso que había andado esa semana.

“Claro, allí estaremos”

“¡Los esperamos! Te quiero, no lo olvides”, sonrió ampliamente al ver ese mensaje, pero no contestó.

—Los chicos nos invitaron a almorzar. Harry tiene algo que decirnos.

—¡Oh, Louis! No me digan que ya pensaron en una fecha para la boda. –se burló Liam.

—¡Idiota! –le respondió Louis lanzándole un cojín del sillón.- Digamos que tú no tienes mucho de que burlarte, considerando que Zayn y tú son la viva imagen de la cursilería. -rió- ¿Qué tal las cosas? 

—Uhm... bien. Es decir, es extraño, ya sabes, un hombre, pero jamás me había sentido de la manera en la que me siento cuando estoy junto a él. Nunca. -los ojos de Liam brillaban y eso hizo que Louis se sintiera feliz. - Lo quiero, lo quiero muchísimo y me asusta un poco.

—Es normal que estés asustado, pero, hey, Zayn te quiere, tú lo quieres, y eso es todo lo que importa. -sonrió el oji-azul. 

Luego de varias bromas sobre la vida en pareja y la posibilidad de que uno de ellos tendría que mudarse en algún momento si las cosas con los chicos iban demasiado lejos, decidieron ducharse para luego partir rumbo al apartamento de sus novios. Hasta cierto punto era vergonzoso que pensaran en mudarse cuando sólo llevaban unos días en pareja, pero era imposible no pensar en eso cuando tenían a dos chicos como Harry y Zayn. 

En el camino hacia el apartamento, pasaron a comprar un pastel de frambuesa como postre. No habían acordado una hora con Harry, pero suponía que estaba bien llegar a eso de la una de la tarde. Era estúpido que sintiera ese ya conocido calorcito en el estómago ante la sola idea de ver a Harry cuando había estado con él la noche anterior, no es como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo, pero no podía manejar las reacciones de su cuerpo.

—Hey, llegan temprano.- Zayn fue quien los recibió y cogió la bolsa que Louis llevaba, haciéndolo pasar primero, presuntamente para detenerse un minuto con Liam y saludarlo como correspondía. Louis lo entendió y no volteó a mirarlos, sino que caminó a la cocina, porque era obvio que Harry estaba a cargo del almuerzo.

—Hey-hey. –saludó mientras le veía moverse por la cocina. Harry se acercó con una enorme sonrisa y le besó. Louis no pudo evitar sonreír dentro del contacto.

—Los chicos trajeron pastel. –anunció Zayn haciendo ingreso a la cocina junto a Liam.

—No tenían que hacerlo. –dijo Harry mirándole.

—Falsa modestia, eso no funciona conmigo. –dijo Louis rodando los ojos a lo que Harry respondió con un pequeño empujoncito en el hombro. El oji-azul rió. - ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

—Pollo relleno de mozzarella envuelto en jamón de Parma con una porción de puré casero –sonrió orgulloso.- ¿Quieres ayudarme? –él hizo una mueca. Zayn y Liam salieron en medio de susurros.

—Uhm, no soy muy bueno en el arte culinario. -intentó sonar como si realmente lo lamentara, pero no funcionó.

—Bueno, eso es una pena, porque no voy a salir con un chico que no sepa cocinar esto. Es mi plato favorito. –anunció. Louis le miró desafiante.- Así que toma el otro delantal de cocina y ven a ayudarme. –dijo con un intento de voz de mando que sólo hizo que Louis riera, pero obviamente acabó acatando las órdenes del menor.

Fue… entretenido, pero sólo porque Louis estaba envuelto en eso con Harry. No era muy fanático de la cocina, sólo sabía lo básico y estando allí con el menor aprendió un poco, pero le era inevitable jugar un poco, lanzarle algún ingrediente al oji-verde, verle intentando captar su atención respecto a la receta o algo referente a la comida, porque Louis no podía tomarlo en serio.

Al rato llegaron Niall y Barbara con más pastel y cerveza. Eso era tan típico de Niall, a veces Louis duda que fuera irlandés, ya que Alemania parecía un mejor país para él y su afición por la cerveza.

Cuando al fin terminaron, Louis fue el encargado de servir los platos sólo para que Harry no pudiera acusarlo de no haber hecho nada más que jugar y lanzar todo lo que llegaba a sus manos.

—Quedó delicioso. –dijo Liam al probarlo.

—Lo sé, me quedó exquisito. –rió Louis, Harry lo miró divertido.- ¿Qué? No puedes llevarte todo el crédito. –se encogió de hombros.

—Eres increíble, Louis Tomlinson. –dijo mientras negaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Y bien, joven Harry? ¿Qué es lo que tenías que decirnos? –preguntó el rubio.

—¿No quieren terminar de comer primero? –preguntó con una sonrisa que Louis sabía escondía las ansias que tenía por soltar la información.

—¡No, no queremos! –Reclamó el mayor.- Vamos, estamos intrigados.

—Bien… ustedes saben que desde hace un tiempo he tenido esta especie de necesidad por componer y sumergirme en el mundo musical. –hizo una pausa.- Clark contactó a un productor musical que se interesó en mí y me pidió ver las canciones que había escrito. –a cada palabra que salía de su boca, su sonrisa era más grande.- El asunto es que durante la semana que recién acabó, grabé una canción que será lanzada esta tarde, y si todo va bien, Bob estaría dispuesto a firmar el contrato para la grabación de un disco.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, Harry! –Exclamó Zayn levantándose de su asiento para llegar al menor y abrazarlo.- Maldito bastardo, no me habías dicho nada.

—Era una sorpresa. –se justificó.

Todos se turnaron para abrazar a Harry y felicitarlo, mientras Louis sentía que iba a explotar de orgullo. Quería tirarse encima del oji-verde y decirle lo orgulloso y feliz que estaba de que hubiese conseguido cumplir uno de sus sueños, pero estaban en la mesa, comiendo, rodeados de más gente, por lo que cualquier escena de esa índole iba a tener que esperar. Se limitó a susurrarle un “te felicito”, junto a un beso discreto en la mejilla.

Louis quería tomar fotografías porque se había dado cuenta de que las que tenía de Harry, eran todas de dominio público, bueno, excepto las que había tomado para el cumpleaños de Liam y otras pocas en el cumpleaños de Niall que ni siquiera él supo cuándo tomó. Además Harry se veía especialmente lindo ese día. O quizás era tan sólo el efecto de que esta vez sí podía mirarlo y admirarlo sin remordimientos. No llevaba su cámara, pero en momentos como esos le daba las gracias a la tecnología y a los teléfonos celulares con cámara incorporada.

Sin previo aviso, tomó un par de fotografías de Harry. En la primera estaba sonriendo ampliamente ante un comentario del irlandés que Louis no alcanzó a oír, y en la segunda estaba mirándolo desconcertado, ya que el flash de la fotografía anterior había llamado su atención.

—Necesitaba una foto para recordar este momento. –sonrió con inocencia.

Harry le sonrió y tomó el móvil entre sus manos, escribiendo un mensaje de texto. Louis no lo miró porque pensó que era privado, pero luego de unos segundos, su móvil vibró aún en sus manos, y grande fue sorpresa al encontrarse con un mensaje del menor.

“Baño. Ahora”, sólo dos palabras, pero no era necesario decir más.

Harry se levantó excusándose de que debía ir a buscar algo a su habitación, y él le siguió un par de minutos después, para que nadie sospechara y aprovechándose de la discusión que tenían los chicos sobre quién sería el próximo ganador del campeonato nacional de fútbol.

Apenas entró al baño, Harry se encargó de cerrar la puerta con seguro y le besó profundamente. Louis rió sorprendido.

—He estado deseando besarte así desde que llegaste. –confesó el oji-verde.

—Yo también. –aceptó envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello del menor, mientras éste intentaba acercarlo más tomándolo de la cintura.

—Hay algo que quiero decirte. –Louis le miró preocupado.- No es nada malo, es sólo que… ¿recuerdas que te pregunté si tenía algo que hacer mañana? –el mayor asintió.- Es que quiero que me acompañes a un programa radial para darme a conocer o algo así fue lo que dijo Bob.

—¿En serio? ¡Claro que te acompañaré! –le besó.- Oh, no puedo creer que esté saliendo con la próxima estrella pop. –ambos rieron. - ¿Qué programa es? –el menor se mordió el labio e hizo una mueca.

—Esta es la parte que no creo que te guste. – Louis le miró intrigado. No era demasiado difícil deducir por qué no iba a gustarle, era cosa de sumar radio, más mañana, más “algo que no le iba a gustar”, todo eso apuntaba sólo a una cosa.

—Oh, Nick Grimshaw. –rodó los ojos y se alejó del menor.- ¿En serio? Nick Grimshaw. –se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Po qué tenía que ser él?

—Vamos, Lou. –Harry se acercó nuevamente.

—Lo detesto. –soltó entre dientes.

—Lo sé. –susurró el rizado.

—Aún recuerdo cómo te miraba en la fiesta luego del desfile -Harry le miró divertido. – Dios, era como si te estuviera comiendo con la mirada. Debería darle vergüenza, en serio. ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Treinta? –El menor rió.- No es gracioso.

—Estás celoso. –afirmó con voz cantarina.

—No.

—Lo estás –se acercó a su cuello y le besó-, y me encanta. –un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y soltó un suspiro involuntario.

—No lo estoy. –repitió.

—¿Louis? –la voz de Liam se hizo oír desde fuera. - ¿Estás bien?

—¡Sí, ya salgo! –anunció. – Tenemos que salir o van a sospechar. Además tenemos que ir a escuchar tu canción. –dijo besando a Harry superficialmente. El menor asintió y lo liberó.

—Louis… -le llamó antes de que Louis tomara el pomo de la puerta para salir.- Te quiero. –el oji-azul se acercó y le besó para luego salir.

Desearía poder decirle que lo quería, pero eso sería aceptar algo en voz alta y no estaba preparado aún. Sabía que Harry había roto muchos paradigmas en su vida, pero no correría el riesgo de darle todo el poder sobre él, aunque técnicamente lo tenía. Guardarse ese pequeño secreto, era algo así como su pedacito de resguardo y era algo que no iba a entregarle a Harry. No aún.

*:


	21. Step by Step

_The further we go_

_We're losing our clothes_

_One shoe at a time_

_Thrown over the side_

 

Louis había oído a Harry cantar para él hacía un tiempo atrás cuando le había pedido que le mostrase lo que componía, pero escuchar Don’t let me go por la radio, musicalizada en piano, le había hecho sentir una emoción tremenda y un orgullo aun mayor. Había sido tanta su felicidad que no había podido contener las ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo allí frente a sus amigos, repitiendo una y otra vez lo maravilloso que había sido eso y que lo felicitaba. Harry sólo le sonreía agradecido y le devolvía los gestos amorosos sin importarle lo que los chicos pudiesen decir.

Una vez que la canción hubo finalizado y se anunciara la entrevista que le harían al día siguiente, nuevamente llovieron las felicitaciones para el rizado, por lo que Louis, a regañadientes, había tenido que liberarlo de sus brazos.

—Eso fue asombroso, compañero. ¡Estoy tremendamente feliz! –señaló Niall con entusiasmo. Harry no dejaba de sonreír y eso hacía que Louis sintiera el corazón lleno de un sentimiento que jamás antes había experimentado con tanta fuerza. Dudaba que fuera un sentimiento, más bien era un cúmulo de emociones, las que se agolpaban en su pecho y sentía que en cualquier momento fuegos artificiales estallarían en su interior.

Durante el resto de la tarde se dedicaron a jugar cartas y beber cervezas, lo cual había sido una idea de Niall para celebrar que tenían a un famosillo en potencia dentro del grupo. Se hicieron una infinidad de brindis al principio con sentido, luego ya sólo era una excusa para seguir bebiendo, aunque Liam estaba controlando un poco al rubio porque él debía manejar de vuelta a su hogar.

Ya para la noche, Louis había resuelto quedarse allí con Harry y así podían darle espacio también a la otra parejita, por lo que Zayn se fue al apartamento con Liam, lo que fue algo así como una especie de intercambio. Niall se fue con su novia y los chicos le pidieron que les avisara cuando llegaran a casa, ya que pese a lo mucho que insistieron en llevarlos, el irlandés estaba convencido de que podía conducir.

—Al fin solos. –dijo Harry acercándose a él luego de cerrar la puerta tras Niall. Louis le sonrió cómplice, mientras el menor le tomaba de la cintura y se acercaba para besarlo.

—Tenemos que ordenar el desastre que hay en esta casa. –susurró Louis a tan sólo milímetros de los labios de Harry.

—¿Podemos hacerlo luego? Por el momento tengo otros planes. –murmuró con una sonrisa pícara. Louis sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando, pero quería que se lo dijera explícitamente.

—¿Sí? ¿Puedo saber cuáles? –preguntó con el mismo tono. El oji-verde sonrió de medio lado, con malicia, para luego acercarlo más hacia su cuerpo.

—¿No quieres adivinar? –preguntó divertido colando sus manos por debajo de la camiseta del oji-azul.

—Dame pistas. –le siguió el juego.

—Mis planes no incluyen ropa puesta. –Louis rió y entonces recordó que aún no tenía una explicación para el preservativo que Harry llevaba en su pantalón hacía un par de días.

—¿Me vas a explicar qué hacía un condón en tu pantalón el otro día? –inquirió con una ceja enarcada. Harry rió.

—Travis, un compañero con quien fuimos a la campaña publicitaria, quiso ir de fiesta y me dio uno por si tenía suerte –dijo risueño-, pero no quería tener suerte con nadie más que contigo. –confesó volviendo a besarlo. Harry dirigió sus manos hasta los bordes de la camiseta del castaño, para quitársela, pero justo entonces su móvil del menor comenzó a sonar- Demonios. Debe ser mi madre. –Lamentó el oji-verde sacando el aparato de su bolsillo.- Olvidé llamarla, debe estar vuelta loca. –Louis sonrió comprensivo, después de todo, si él fuese el padre de un chico que acababa de lanzar por la radio su primer single, lo hubiese llamado a los segundos de haber escuchado la canción completa.

—Habla con ella mientras yo ordeno, ¿está bien? –Harry asintió y Louis depositó un corto beso en sus labios para luego dejarle hablar con su madre.

El oji-azul se dispuso a juntar todas las botellas de cerveza vacías y un paquete de cigarrillos casi lleno que debía pertenecer a Zayn. El oji-azul no la iba a guardar así que también fue a dar al tacho de la basura. Mientras estaba en aquella labor, le era imposible no oír a Harry hablar con su madre, ya que el menor se paseaba por todo el apartamento con el móvil pegado a su oreja. Escuchó un par de veces su nombre casi en susurro por parte de Harry, lo cual era probablemente para que él no pudiera oírlo, pero estaban solos en el apartamento y no había ruido alguno, así que Harry no lograba pasar inadvertido.

Cuando Louis se puso a pensar en lo que estaba pasando, se sintió más que importante. Harry estaba hablando de él con su madre, lo que indicaba que lo suyo iba en serio, después de todo, él mismo le había hablado a Johannah sobre Harry y todo lo que había pasado entre ellos porque era importante que ella supiera que estaba en una relación que le tenía flotando la mayor parte del tiempo. Su madre le felicitó porque “Harry era un chico hermoso”, también había aprovechado la situación como la correcta para decirle que había estado viendo a alguien también. Su nombre era Dan y lo llenó de elogios, aunque eso no le daba mucha confianza a Louis, ya que su madre había alabado a otros hombres antes y todos habían resultado ser una mierda. Sin embargo, esta vez, Johannah le había dicho que podría conocerlo en Navidad, cuando viajara a casa.

“Y puedes traer a Harry también, si quieres. Juro que controlaré a las gemelas para que no hagan tantas preguntas como la otra vez”, había dicho, y ahora que estaba allí frente al chico, estaba pensando seriamente la opción de llevarlo a casa para navidad, pero Harry también tenía una familia y no estaba seguro de que sería una buena idea arrastrarlo a Doncaster, además era demasiado pronto y podía asustarlo la invitación a conocer a su familia.

Louis mordió su labio fuertemente encontrándose sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Louis? ¿Estás bien? –le llamó Harry mirándolo con preocupación.

—¿Uhm? Sí, sí, sólo me quedé pensando en unas tonterías. –sonrió.

—¿Tonterías como qué?

—Nada, Harry, de verdad, nada importante. –nuevamente lo besó para que dejara de mirarlo inquisidor- ¿Cómo está tu madre? ¿Muy orgullosa? –preguntó siguiendo con la limpieza de la mesa del comedor, esta vez con la ayuda del oji-verde.

—Casi me reventó el tímpano cuando contesté la llamada. –Rió- Está contenta y muy orgullosa, sí.

—Me imagino cómo debe estar. –dijo Louis con voz risueña.

—Sí… -Harry se detuvo y le miró por un momento. Louis podía sentir el par de orbes verdes sobre él, y también se detuvo para mirarlo preguntándole mudamente qué ocurría.- Mi mamá… -bajó la vista con una sonrisa avergonzada.- Está bien si no aceptas, comprenderé, después de todo, sólo llevamos juntos una semana, pero…

—Hey, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó acercándose a él y llevando su mano hasta el rostro de Harry para que lo mirara.

—No quiero asustarte con esto, quizás es demasiado pronto… -suspiró- Mamá quiere que vayas para la celebración de Año Nuevo. Sé que es muy pronto, ¿okay? Si no quieres, no me molestaré, sé que también tienes una familia con la cual obviamente querrás compartir, pero mamá insistió en que te invitara y… -Louis selló sus labios contra los de Harry por dos razones: porque no podía creer que él estuviese pensando exactamente lo que él pensaba respecto a pasar las fiestas juntos, y dos, porque estaba hablando demasiado.

—Sí quiero ir. Quiero estar contigo y tu familia para Año Nuevo. –Harry sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Hablas en serio? –preguntó notablemente emocionado.

—Sí, pero con una condición. –señaló sonriéndole. Harry asintió indicándole que continuara- Iré contigo a Holmes Chapel si tú vienes conmigo a Doncaster para Navidad. Es mi cumpleaños y aunque no lo creas, mamá me pidió que te invitara también, pero temía exactamente lo mismo que tú. –Confesó– Tampoco quería asustarte.

—Por supuesto que iré. Sí, me gusta la idea. Me gusta mucho. –nuevamente se besaron sintiendo al otro sonreír sobre sus labios. – Gracias, Louis. –Farfulló el menor.

—Gracias a ti, Harry. –respondió.

Cuando acabaron de limpiar, se dieron cuenta de que era demasiado tarde por lo que se fueron a la cama y se acurrucaron, disfrutando de la cercanía y la calidez de sus cuerpos. Se besaron antes de desearse las buenas noches y cayeron dormidos rápidamente.

~

Suaves pero insistentes besos en su rostro, le hicieron despertar con una enorme sonrisa. Lo primero que vio cuando abrió los ojos, fue un par orbes verdes que le miraban expectantes. Luego una enorme sonrisa y hoyuelos en las mejillas. Si aquel era un sueño, le pedía al cielo que nadie jamás lo despertara, porque aquella había sido la imagen más linda y perfecta que había podido visualizar.

—Buenos días. –susurró Harry besándole la frente, notando que ya se había dado una ducha porque su cabello estaba mojado.

—Buenos días. –contestó acomodándose en la cama, notando que a su lado había una bandeja con dos tazas, una de café y otra de té, junto a unas rebanadas de pan tostado -¿A qué hora te levantaste? –preguntó tomando la taza de té.

—Hace cuarenta minutos. –señaló mascando una tostada.

—¿Por qué tanto?

—Porque… el productor me llamó y dijo que habían pedido la canción un millón de veces y que la entrevista iba a ser todo un éxito. –Louis sonrió lleno de emoción.

—Y no pudiste seguir durmiendo debido a los nervios. –afirmó el oji-azul.

—Exacto. –suspiró y Louis se movió sigilosamente por sobre la bandeja para no armar un desastre en su intento por besar a Harry.

—Todo saldrá bien, estrella pop en potencia. –susurró a unos centímetro de sus labios y el menor sonrió asintiendo.

Al terminar el desayuno, Louis fue a darse una ducha y Harry tuvo que prestarle una camiseta que obviamente le quedaba enorme, casi como un vestido, pero según el rizado, lo hacía lucir sexy. Se abstuvo de usar pantalones de Harry porque sabía que le quedarían muy largos, así que se limitó a ponerse los mismos jeans que había usado el día anterior.

—Hey, Harry –le llamó cuando el menor iba saliendo del apartamento. El rizado volteó y un flash le dio de lleno en el rostro.

—¿Qué…?

—Un recuerdo de hoy, de tu primera entrevista. –Explicó mirando la foto que había tomado con su teléfono celular- No es como mi cámara, pero este aparatito puede ser útil. –dijo mostrándole la foto a Harry, quien sonrió y le besó la frente.

Se dirigieron hasta la estación radial en la camioneta del menor. Las canciones indie volvieron a sonar como siempre y a Louis jamás le había gustado tanto esa música como en aquel momento. Harry cantaba y se veía feliz mientras conducía y él lo admiraba desde el asiento del copiloto, sintiéndose jodidamente afortunado, porque sinceramente, ¿de cuánto era la probabilidad que él, siendo de la manera que era, hubiese podido hacer que un chico como Harry decidiera arriesgarse a embarcarse en una relación?

Eran tremendamente distintos y eso era probablemente lo que los unía, lo que les hacía complementarse tan bien. Louis estaba feliz, luego de mucho tiempo podía decir con total seguridad de que era feliz con alguien, lo cual le hacía desear que eso que tenía con Harry fuera para siempre.

Una vez en la estación, caminaron juntos por los pasillos y aquella fue la primera vez en que se tomaron de la mano. Fue Harry quien lo hizo casi por accidente, ya que Louis iba a seguir por un pasillo que no correspondía, y entonces el menor le cogió la mano llevándolo con él, y desde entonces no lo soltó hasta que Harry tuvo que entrar a la pequeña sala con Nick Grimshaw. Louis podía verlos desde fuera gracias al ventanal, por lo que fue testigo de cada mirada y cada sonrisa que ese tipo le dedicaba al oji-verde. A su chico, a su Harry.

Louis no era tonto y si Harry no notaba que Nick le estaba coqueteando con esa sonrisa de medio lado y esa mirada que intentaba ser seductora, era sólo porque no quería darse cuenta. Era tan obvio que Louis no podía dejar de pensar en lo desvergonzado que era el tipo, y debía luchar con las ganas de entrar a la cabina y robarle un beso a Harry sólo para dejarle claro a Nick que el chico era suyo. Suyo y de nadie más.

Jamás había sido así de posesivo, pero es que jamás se había topado con un tipo como Nick, y obviamente nunca había tenido por novio a un chico como Harry. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en su vida y, al parecer, comenzar a ser posesivo, era una de aquellas cosas.

Harry lo miraba a ratos y le sonreía inocente, quizás intentando hacerle saber que todo estaba bien y que estaba feliz de que estuviese allí acompañándolo. Una de esas miradas fue interceptada por Nick, quien volteó a mirarle, sonriéndole y levantando su mano a modo de saludo. Louis esbozó una sonrisa cínica y saludó con un gesto de cabeza. Ese hombre no merecía más.

La entrevista duró sólo veinte minutos y casi en la mitad de esta, pusieron la canción de Harry, momento en que se quedó conversando con Nick sin micrófonos encendidos. Eso le preocupaba, porque si bien, no había oído nada de la entrevista, por lo menos había gente escuchando lo que Nick decía, en cambio, en ese momento, no estaban al aire, lo cual les daba privacidad.

Louis estaba celoso, pero no era algo que iba a admitir en voz alta.

Nunca.

—Podemos irnos. –señaló Harry, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Cómo estuvo eso? –preguntó mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la salida.

—Uhm… no lo sé. La mayoría de las preguntas fueron personales, mi edad, qué tipo de música me gustaba. Supongo que para así acercar al público. –se encogió de hombros.

—¿No te preguntaron si tenías novio? Las chicas van a comenzar a buscarte en internet y querrán salir contigo. –Señaló Louis mitad en broma, mitad en serio- Quizá sería conveniente que dijeras que estás soltero y dejar tu sexualidad en la incógnita. Eso haría que las chicas se interesaran más.

—¿Desde cuándo eres experto en el manejo público? –preguntó gracioso.

—Sólo hay que darse cuenta de lo que hacen con las boybands o los niños bonitos como tú que se hacen famosos. –dijo Louis para molestarlo.

—¿Niños bonitos? –repitió.

—Ahá. –asintió con una sonrisa.

—No soy un niño bonito. No sólo eso al menos. –reclamó tal niño pequeño, haciendo reír a Louis.

—Eres un niño bonito lleno de talento. –Louis se detuvo para poder besarlo- Y con un novio, que no se te olvide. Puedes no mencionarlo, pero olvidarlo jamás.

—Jamás. –repitió Harry volviendo a besarlo.

Louis decidió no hacer referencia alguna sobre el comportamiento de Nick, ya que esperaba que los celos se esfumaran casi por arte de magia. Le costó mucho trabajo contenerse para no preguntarle a Harry si había notado la manera en la que lo miraba o la manera en que le hablaba. Tuvo que morderse la lengua mucho rato, pero no iba a armar una discusión por algo que no valía la pena. Debía aprender a controlar sus celos.

—Nick te envió saludos.- Louis le miró con confusión. ¿Nick le envió saludos a él? ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tipo?

—Harry…-respiró profundo y habló:- ¿Te diste de cómo te miraba Nick?

—¡Se me había hecho tan extraño que no dijeras nada antes! –el menor soltó una carcajada. – Y no, sinceramente no sé a qué te refieres. Está imaginando cosas, Lou. –dijo divertido, y Louis no sabía si negaba que Nick le coqueteaba para provocarlo o porque en realidad no notaba nada extraño.

—Te devora con la mirada. Podrías ser su hijo, Dios. –señaló Louis con indignación.

—Louis, sólo tiene diez años más que yo.

—¿Estás abriéndole una posibilidad? –Harry se acercó mirándole gracioso.

—Estás celoso otra vez. –afirmó el oji-verde.

—No estoy celoso “otra vez”. –Hizo las comillas con sus dedos en el aire.- No estoy celoso de él. No soy celoso.

—Sigue diciéndolo a ver si te convences. –Harry le tomó de la cintura y se acercó a besarlo. –Debo reconocer que me gusta mucho que te pongas así. –murmuró sobre sus labios.

—No sé a qué te refieres. –se hizo el desentendido.

—Vamos, Louis, ¿por qué no lo reconoces? –inquirió bajando por el cuello del castaño, besándolo. El oji-azul decidió seguirle el juego. Si Harry quería jugar entonces lo haría.

—¿Te gusta que te celen, Styles? –preguntó con una sonrisa lobuna. El menor prácticamente ronroneó en su cuello.- Que mala suerte tienes, porque no soy un tipo celoso.

—Entonces no te molestará que salga a cenar con Nick esta noche. –Louis se separó abruptamente y le miró indignado – Era sólo una broma y mira cómo te has puesto. –se burló acercándose nuevamente – Sólo quiero estar contigo, Lou. No quiero a nadie más, sólo a ti. ¿No he sido lo suficientemente claro al respecto? –Harry tomó una de las manos de Louis y la llevó hasta su entre pierna- ¿Eso lo aclara un poco? –jadeó cuando el oji-azul comenzó a acariciarlo por cuenta propia.

—Sólo un poco. –susurró Louis antes de devorarle la boca.

Harry le tomó de la mano sin separarse de sus labios, comenzando a jalarlo hasta llegar a la habitación. Una vez allí, las manos de Harry rápidamente le quitaron la camiseta a Louis, quien al verse con el torso desnudo, no tardó en igualar la situación, para luego empujar a Harry sobre el colchón.

—Hey. –reclamó el menor acomodándose sobre sus codos. Louis sonrió y subió sobre su cuerpo con movimientos felinos.

—Tú me estabas provocando, ahora vas a tener que asumir las consecuencias, Styles.-Louis bajó una de sus manos hasta el pantalón del oji-verde para desabotonarlo y bajar el cierre.

—Has tomado bastante confianza, Lou. –dijo con la respiración acelerada.

—Creo que contigo aprendí que debo marcar territorio. –Louis se acercó a su boca, pero cuando estuvo a punto de besarlo, se desvió hasta su hombro, succionando la piel de ese sector, haciendo que Harry gimiera. – Esto es sólo un regalo porque ese no es el lugar.

—¿Cómo? –jadeó confundido.

—No es tu hombro el que me gusta marcar. –aclaró con voz ronca.

Louis sonrió de manera ladina y sin previo aviso, bajó hasta el abdomen del menor, haciendo una pausa allí para disfrutar de la suave piel de Harry. Era pálida en comparación a la suya y el contraste que podía hacer con su tono de piel, le encantaba, pero le gustaba más aún dejarle pequeños recuerdos, lo había descubierto hace poco. Eran sólo pequeñas marcas que demorarían un par de días en sanar. Sin embargo, la que pensaba hacerle en el interior del muslo –la parte más suave del cuerpo de Harry- no desaparecería tan fácilmente. 

Harry jadeó y gimió cuando Louis bajó el pantalón junto a los bóxers, liberando su erección. Por el rabillo del ojo, notó cómo el menor comenzaba a apresar el edredón bajo sus manos, y entonces Louis levantó la vista para ver su rostro, disfrutando de aquel ángulo que le dejaba apreciar el cuerpo de Harry de manera maravillosa. Parecía más grande, infinito y Louis simplemente no podía creer que tuviera ese chico para él y sólo para él. Su pecho subía y bajaba, y cuando Louis miró un poco más arriba, notó sus labios entreabiertos y brillantes, probablemente los había relamido recientemente. Sus ojos le miraba expectantes y el oji-azul volvió a sonreír llevando sus manos hasta la base del sexo de Harry, comenzando a masajearlo. El menor no resistió el contacto visual, privando a Louis del verde de sus ojos. Hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y gimió despacio.

Harry era realmente hermoso.

Louis comenzó a jugar con su boca sobre el pene de Harry, arrancándole fuertes quejidos, algunas maldiciones y otros halagos que le hicieron sonrojar un poco, pero no dejó de consentir a Harry, hasta que supo que estaba a punto de acabar por la manera errática en la que respiraba. Se separó abruptamente y el menor le clavó la mirada, pero Louis lo ignoró y en cambio bajó por sus piernas, separándolas para encontrarse con el interior de sus muslos. Pasó su lengua y el rizado suspiró.

—Si haces eso ahora… -advirtió Harry. Louis le miró interrogante.

—¿Si lo hago ahora qué? –desafió el oji-azul.

—No podré resistirlo, Lou. –dicho eso, se mordió el labio inferior con aflicción.

—¿Podrías acabar sin que te tocara y sólo… marcándote? –por alguna razón, a Louis le encantó la idea. Harry se sonrojó. - ¿Eres masoquista o algo así? –preguntó besando su muslo.

—Louis… -pidió. El mayor rió con malicia. Jamás había sido de los que llevaban el control de la situación, era la primera vez que lo hacía y debía admitir que le encantaba. Le encantaba hacerlo con Harry porque el chico era tremendamente sensible a él y sus atenciones, eso lo volvía loco.

El castaño nuevamente subió por su cuerpo y volvió a sus labios, besándolo con ansias mientras recorría su pecho. Louis había estado luchando consigo mismo para no arrancarse los pantalones, porque quería hacer disfrutar a Harry, pero éste viajó hasta sus pantalones y lo masajeó por sobre la tela del jeans que ya comenzaba a molestarle. 

Dejó a Harry trabajar en él unos segundos, gimiendo sobre sus labios con los ojos cerrados, pero le obligó a detenerse cuando se sintió cerca de acabar. Se alejó de la mano del menor y llevó sus dedos a la boca de Harry para que los lamiera. Harry le miró divertido y lo hizo, para que Louis lo preparara. Cuando sus dedos estuvieron bien lubricados, Louis bajó su mano hasta la parte más íntima de Harry con un poco de nerviosismo, ya que no había hecho eso antes. El menor se sobresaltó ante la primera intromisión en su cuerpo y escondió su rostro en el cuello del oji-azul besándole para camuflar sus gemidos.

Louis introdujo un segundo dedo y cuando el mismo Harry buscó más contacto, acabó por introducir el tercero, tocando aquel punto dentro del menor que le hacía ver estrellas.

—Louis, por favor. –el aludido sonrió y retiró sus dedos.

—¿Condón?

—En el mueble.- Harry se acomodó en la cama y Louis pasó por sobre él para abrir el cajón y tomar un preservativo. Se quitó rápidamente los pantalones y se preparó para tomar a Harry.

—¿Esto está bien para ti? Lamento no haberlo preguntado antes. –susurró mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¿Qué? Claro que está bien, bebé, lo quiero. –Harry sonrió y se levantó un poco para alcanzar sus labios y besarlo.

Al separase, Louis lo hizo, entró en el menor y éste gimió cerrando sus ojos. No se movieron por unos minutos, esperando a que Harry se acostumbrara a la intromisión, entre tanto, Louis le acariciaba las piernas y lo masturbaba. Fueron sólo unos segundos hasta que Harry asintió, señalándole que ya podía moverse, entonces Louis lo tomó de las caderas y se impulsó en su interior.

Jadeos y gemidos se hacían escuchar fuerte y claro en la habitación. Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro sin descanso, porque jamás podrían tener suficiente. Sus labios demandaban besos y suaves mordidas que se llevaban a cabo cuando Louis se inclinaba sobre el cuerpo de Harry, cambiando de ángulo, provocando un mayor contacto con la zona sensible en su interior.

—No puedo más, Lou… -advirtió Harry llevando sus manos a los hombros de Louis, apretándolo fuertemente.

—Entonces hagámoslo, bebé.- el oji-azul se inclinó a besarlo nuevamente, mientras con su mano se abría paso entre sus cuerpos para masturbar al oji-verde. Harry acabó en la mano de Louis, manchando parte de su pecho. Ante la imagen, Louis acabó también y luego de un par de lentas embestidas abandonó el cuerpo del oji-verde, cayendo a un lado con la respiración agitada, quitándose el condón para dejarlo en el suelo. Harry se puso de costado y le acarició el pecho.

—Te quiero, Louis. –susurró dibujando patrones invisibles con la yema de sus dedos. – Mucho. –El oji-azul se acercó y lo besó lenta y profundamente, intentando así olvidar la culpa que le provocaba no poder devolverle dos simples palabras. Se separó y le miró a los ojos por largos segundos, sintiéndose una pésima persona. -¿Qué pasa, Lou?

—Lo siento. Es que… yo… no puedo… decírtelo. –Lamentó cerrando sus ojos.- Es una mierda, pero simplemente no puedo, yo…

—Hey. –Harry le tomó de la mejilla- Cariño, no te estoy exigiendo nada. Sólo lo digo porque quiero hacerlo, no porque quiera que me lo digas también. Es decir, sería maravilloso, pero si no puedes o no estás listo, está bien. Tómate todo el tiempo del mundo. –Harry le besó suavemente.

—Me gusta que me lo digas. –ronroneó escondiéndose en el cuello del menor.

—Ya lo creo, bebé. –sonrió -Deberíamos bañarnos. –susurró.

—Sí, tienes razón. –ambos se levantaron de la cama y fueron hasta el baño entre risitas y miradas cómplices.

~

Cuando Harry se había dado cuenta de que sólo faltaban quince días para el cumpleaños de Louis, había decidido hacer algo al respecto. No había hablado con el chico de ojos azules sobre qué podrían hacer para celebrar, y aunque él había intentando hablar sobre el tema, Louis no parecía muy interesado en celebrar su cumpleaños número veintidós, así que Harry sabía que iba a tener que forzarlo. 

Durante la semana había arrastrado a Zayn a comprar cosas para la fiesta de cumpleaños. Para el moreno había sido realmente terrible: Zayn odiaba ir a los centros comerciales, sobre todo antes de navidad, ya que eran una verdadera locura. Centenares de personas buscando regalos, siendo salvajes por conseguir el último juguete para sus hijos, y ese tipo de cosas. Dios, eso era el infierno para Zayn, pero había sido divertido para Harry mirarle la cara de “los quiero matar a todos”, mientras repetía “lo que hago por amistad”, durante las dos horas que duraron las compras.

El menor había comprado cosas estúpidas y quizá hasta infantiles para una celebración de veintidós años, pero era Harry quien estaba organizando, así que los artículos más o menos infantiles como serpentinas en spray y confeti, eran normales.

Louis obviamente no tenía idea, pero Harry decidió decírselo el jueves cuando el mayor pasó al apartamento para recibir mimos por parte de su novio, ya que no se habían visto en toda la semana debido a las muchísimas sesiones fotográficas de ambos.

—¿Qué? ¿Una fiesta? ¿Para celebrar qué? ¿Que me haré un año más viejo? –preguntó enderezándose en el sillón, donde miraban televisión, mientras Harry le acariciaba el cabello. Harry rió.

—Es tu cumpleaños, Lou, simplemente no puedes no celebrarlo. No mientras estés conmigo al menos.- Louis le miró intentando encontrar qué decir, pero finalmente soltó un suspiro.

—¿No importa mi opinión verdad? Lo harás de todas maneras. –Harry sonrió como un niño pequeño mientras asentía. - ¿Será algo pequeño? Es decir, ¿los chicos, tú y yo? ¿Algo sencillo? –Harry se rió sarcásticamente.

—Eres tan ingenuo, Louis Tomlinson. –dijo besándole la frente. Louis respondió con otro suspiro apoyando su frente en el pecho de Harry.

—Harry… tenemos que partir en la madrugada a Doncaster, no quiero dejar el apartamento hecho un lío. –intentó excusarse.

—Lo haremos en el mío entonces. –le rebatió hábilmente el menor.

—No vives solo.

—Dios, Louis, deja de buscar excusas. –Rió.- Vamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños sí o sí. –sentenció con tono gracioso.

—Está bien, popstar–dijo resignado y Harry rió.

El apodo que había usado Louis, le recordó al menor otro asunto. Durante el poco el tiempo que había estado dentro de la industria musical, había recibido un montón de halagos por su voz imposiblemente más profunda y ronca, y otro montón de comentarios sobre la locura que causaría entre las adolescentes. Louis ya le había hecho un par de advertencias y pequeñas escenas de celos gracias a eso.

Louis… A Harry se le había ocurrido una idea desde que había caído en cuenta de su timbre de voz.

Había oído a Louis cantar un par de veces, y tenía una voz realmente particular, una voz que podría sonar perfectamente bien con la suya. No sabía si el oji-azul alguna vez había tomado clases de canto o le interesaba el asunto musical, pero a Harry le causaba curiosidad saber si sus voces, totalmente distintas, se complementarían en una canción. No era algo completamente romántico, más bien profesional, por supuesto.

—Estás pensando demasiado. Casi puedo oírte. –Murmuró Louis con una sonrisa- ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó mirándole.

—Es sólo que he estado pensando en un asunto. Tengo una idea que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza. –confesó.

—¿Quieres decirme? –inquirió comprensivo.

—Sí, es que… no sé si estás interesado en el tema musical y ese tipo de cosas, pero realmente me gustaría saber cómo sonarían nuestras voces juntas. Es decir, me gustaría escucharnos cantar. Me gustaría grabar una canción contigo. –Louis se separó un poco y parpadeó en repetidas oportunidades. Harry se maldijo internamente.

—¿Hablas de grabar profesionalmente o en la grabadora de voz de un celular o algo así? –preguntó Louis y Harry soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Profesionalmente.

—Wow. Nunca me he planteado la idea de cantar. Lo hice un par de veces cuando estaba en el taller de drama en la escuela, pero… no lo sé. No canto muy bien y mi voz no es…

—Me gusta tu voz. –se apresuró a decir ante la insegura mirada de Louis- Te he oído, por eso creo que podríamos funcionar bien. Nuestras voces hacen un gran contraste.

—Si tú quieres y crees que saldría algo bueno, entonces hagámoslo. –Harry se sintió tremendamente feliz y sonrió ampliamente para luego acercarse a besar al castaño.

—También podría probar con los chicos. Con sus voces.

—No sé qué tal sea Zayn, pero Liam y Niall… tienen muy buenas voces y cantan genial. –señaló.

—Zayn canta maravilloso. He tenido el privilegio de oírle un par de notas altas y es casi como estar en el cielo. –Bromeó- Pero no lo hace muy seguido, aunque quizá podría convencerlo.

—¿Te imaginas y acabas formando una banda? –preguntó un gracioso Louis.

—Una banda de chicos bonitos que cantan bien. Nos iría excelente. Apuesto a que seríamos famosos y millonarios. –señaló con una gran sonrisa.

—Apuesto que sí. –concedió Louis siguiéndole el juego y Harry se lo agradeció con tierno beso.

Justo entonces se abrió la puerta del apartamento, dejando entrar a Zayn con dos carpetas de color negro. Harry le miró extrañado, el moreno le sonrió y el oji-verde entendió: su amigo nuevamente comenzó el papeleo para la universidad. Harry sonrió ampliamente y sólo besó a Louis cuando éste preguntó cómo se atrevían a coquetear de esa manera frente a él.

Louis los dejó al poco rato, ya que era día de semana y debía descansar para levantarse temprano e ir a la revista. Zayn voló a su habitación cuando ellos comenzaban a besarse en señal de despedida. Louis rió sobre sus labios y aquella definitivamente era una de las más lindas sensaciones que había experimentado. Era algo pequeño, tremendamente simple, pero era… Louis, y Harry estaba loco por él.

—¿Nos vemos mañana? –preguntó Louis antes de abandonar el apartamento.

—Claro, paso por ti para almorzar. –señaló con una sonrisa.

—Bien, nos vemos. –El mayor se acercó para besarlo fugazmente.

—Adiós, bebé, te quiero. –Dijo haciendo sonrojar a Louis, quien sólo le sonrió y se marchó.- ¡Zayn, ya puedes venir! –Anunció el oji-verde.- ¿Y bien? ¿Es eso lo que creo que es? –preguntó ansioso.

—Probablemente. –dejó las carpetas sobre la mesa.

—¿Entonces…?

—Entonces… fui con la misma chica de la otra vez, ya sabes, antes de que decidiera rendirme con Liam, y ella fue muy amable conmigo. Le expliqué que había perdido los papeles y me los dio todos nuevamente. –se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Y…?

—Y… tendré la entrevista con el jefe de la carrera de Artes, ya que es una admisión especial, ya sabes, el asunto de que no presenté A-Levels y eso. –Harry asintió. – Así que ahora debo esperar y hablar con este tipo. Ser simpático y demostrarle que puedo hacerlo. –dijo con simpleza, pero el oji-verde lo conocía y sabía que estaba muy nervioso, lo cual era algo muy extraño en Zayn Malik.

—Dios, Zayn, esto es jodidamente bueno. ¿Cuándo se lo dirás a Liam? –preguntó emocionado.

—No quiero decírselo hasta que esté todo listo. Si las cosas salen bien y me aceptan, entonces le diré.

—Estoy muy feliz y orgulloso de ti, Zayn.- Harry lo envolvió en sus brazos y sonrió ampliamente.

—Gracias, amigo, estoy feliz también. Jamás había pensando en esto, y Liam… Dios, él ha sido el impulso para que me atreviera a hacer esto. No lo estoy haciendo por él, ¿sabes? Él jamás me ha pedido nada, sólo quiere que yo tenga un buen futuro, porque no seré joven eternamente y necesito algo de lo cual vivir. Esto lo hago por mí, pero gracias a él. –aceptó.

—No puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar. Liam es lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado, Zayn.

—Lo sé y no volveré a arruinarlo. –el brillo en los ojos almendrado del moreno, le indicaban a Harry que estaba siendo completamente sincero.

—De ninguna manera no te dejaré hacerlo. –Zayn sonrió y le agradeció.

—¿Qué tal todo con Louis? ¿Le dijiste lo de la fiesta? Es una suerte estar de cumpleaños en Navidad. –rió.

—¡Hablando de eso! Había olvidado decirte que pasaré la Navidad con Louis, en Doncaster con su familia.

Y entonces Harry se llevó una gran sorpresa al saber que no era el único al que se le había olvidado mencionar un pequeño detalle: Zayn también pasaría las fiestas con su novio, ya que Liam le había invitado a su casa. Pero eso no era todo, su amigo también le dijo que Liam tenía planeado contarle a sus padres que estaba saliendo con él, un chico. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que Zayn no estaba del todo seguro de que eso fuera una buena idea, Harry podía notar la inseguridad en su rostro.

Harry sabía cuánto quería Zayn a Liam, y obviamente temía por la reacción que podrían tener sus padres, pero si Liam quería que lo supieran, probablemente era porque conocía a sus progenitores y sabía que los iban a apoyar, de otra forma, Harry dudaba que tuviese mucho sentido hacerlo, sobre todo en fechas tan especiales como las celebraciones de final de año.

—Todo irá bien. Si Liam quiere decirle a sus padres lo que está pasando, es porque los conoce y sabe que comprenderán.

—¿Tú crees? –preguntó inseguro.

—No, estoy seguro. Las cosas saldrán bien y su familia te amará si cubres tus tatuajes y no mencionas que compites en carreras clandestinas de motocicleta. –Le sonrió el menor- De todas maneras estaremos juntos para Navidad. Liam y Louis viven muy cerca.

—Dios, no, pensé que me había librado de ti este año. –gimió Zayn y Harry soltó una carcajada.

—Te quiero, imbécil. –dijo el menor abrazándolo.

—Y yo a ti.

Aquella noche Harry se fue a dormir más feliz que nunca porque todo en su vida estaba saliendo de maravilla. No podía pedir más.

 

*:


	22. Oceans [#21]

_Behind the walls, love  
I'm trying to change  
And I'm ready for it all, love  
I'm ready for the change_

 

Louis no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar ante la sorpresa que sus amigos y Harry habían preparado para él. Había luces y podía oír la música pop que sonaba de fondo, pero estaba muy concentrado pensando en qué decir como para prestar atención al artista o la canción que llenaba el ambiente.

Y en efecto, había sido un día bastante ajetreado. Harry le había llevado el desayuno a la cama acompañado con el detalle de una rosa blanca porque bueno, es Harry Styles y al parecer le gustaba demasiado celebrar con anticipación. Por la tarde, fue a almorzar con Niall, Liam y Zayn, para que el menor fuera a ver los últimos detalles de la fiesta que había estado preparando junto a los chicos.

Finalmente a eso de las diez con treinta de la noche del día 23, los chicos lo llevaron con los ojos vendados al recinto que habían escogido para la celebración –habían decidido que hacerlo en el apartamento sería un lío- y sólo cuando llegaron, le quitaron la venda. Louis no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando todos se encontraron entonando la canción de cumpleaños.

Normalmente hubiese sido un momento incómodo, el momento de la canción de cumpleaños es probablemente el peor para el festejado, ya que no sabes qué mierda hacer mientras están todos con su atención puesta en ti. Sin embargo, Louis no pensaba en eso, ya que se encontraba demasiado ocupado sonriéndole a Harry, que se encontraba frente a él, respondiendo su mirada con ojos brillantes. Louis realmente estaba disfrutando de la maravillosa sensación que se expandía por su cuerpo, resultado del aprecio y el afecto que le entregaba toda la gente allí presente. 

Luego de la canción, llegaron los aplausos, los abrazos y los buenos deseos que agradeció con sinceridad. Había mucha gente en el lugar, y Louis creía conocerlos a todos. No todos eran sus amigos, a decir verdad a muy pocos podía considerar amigos a parte de los chicos, pero había gente que le agradaba, algunos diseñadores, algunos fotógrafos e incluso un par de ex compañeros de Universidad con los que nunca más había tenido contacto luego de la graduación, pero habían sido algo así como su apoyo durante el año que estuvo solo en Londres.

Realmente parecía una fiesta de esas que daba la revista o las que se llevaban a cabo luego de una pasarela. A Louis le gustaba tener la atención, aunque no en momentos especiales como ese donde era él, el festejado, pero le gustaba lo que los chicos habían hecho para él.

Obviamente el último que lo felicitó –nuevamente- fue Harry, quien llegó a su lado con dos copas de champagne. Le cedió una y luego de brindar, le dio un largo y lento beso en los labios, finalizando su cercanía con un tierno beso de esquimal.

—Así que… ¿te gusta? —preguntó el menor.

—Sí, es genial. Todo es genial —el menor le miraba con una emocionada sonrisa. Louis sonrió casi por acto reflejo—. Muchas gracias —se acercó para besarlo.

—Y aún no has visto tu regalo —Dijo bebiendo de su copa—. Dame un segundo, iré por él —el menor caminó rápidamente hasta la mesa en la que habían varios regalos y tomó una cajita, volviendo a su lado—. No sabía qué comprarte, así que opté por algo que seguro iba a gustarte. Soy muy poco original, lo siento —Louis le pasó su copa y abrió la caja, encontrando una cámara instantánea Polaroid.

—Definitivamente es el mejor regalo que podrías haberme dado —Saltó a los brazos de Harry, cuidando de no derramar champagne y le agredió mil veces—. ¡Sonríe! —dijo separándose y tomando una foto rápida que no tardó ni diez segundo en ser revelada—. No eres tan fotogénico, ¿eh? —se burló mirando la fotografía. Harry iba a contestar, pero una voz les interrumpió.

—¡Louis! —el aludido volteó encontrándose con Jason. Sonrió ampliamente y se entregó a los brazos del chico que le deseó un feliz cumpleaños con mucho afecto.

—Muchas gracias —agradeció soltándose de los brazos del chico—. Harry, él es Jason, Jason, él es Harry, mi novio —agregó al final de la frase. Ambos se miraron y Louis notó cierto recelo por parte del oji-verde al estrechar su mano con la de Jason. Sin embargo, su cortesía a veces podía ser mayor y acababa sonriendo, soltando un falso “es un gusto”.

—Bien, nos vemos luego. Buena fiesta por cierto —señaló Jason antes de desaparecer. Louis sonrió siguiéndole con la mirada, sintiéndose aún agradecido de lo que el chico había hecho por él. Sinceramente deseaba que encontrara un buen chico que pudiese darle todo lo que merecía. Todo lo que él no pudo ni podría darle.

—Louis —la figura esbelta de Harry se paró frente a él, impidiéndole seguir mirando. Louis le miró y no pudo evitar reír un poco ante la cara de celos de su novio—. No es gracioso.

—Lo es. Mucho —señaló tomando de la cintura al rizado y poniéndose casi de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios.

—¡Louis! —nuevamente le llamaron, pero esta vez reconoció la voz: Liam.

Los seis se quedaron juntos durante toda la noche y Louis aprovechó de tomar muchas fotografías con su nueva cámara. Le encantaban las instantáneas porque no podía hacer algún tipo de retoque o algo por el estilo, ya que sólo disparabas y obtenías un recuerdo puro y sincero. Fue así como llenó el bolsillo de su chaqueta de fotografías que probablemente serían parte de un collage que pondría en su habitación.

Bailaron un rato y Louis no podía parar de reír ante los graciosos pasos de Harry, los torpes pasos de Zayn y la manera en la que el rubio irlandés intentaba seguirle el ritmo a su novia. Sonreía y reía con una facilidad tremenda, se sentía libre y feliz después de muchísimo tiempo. Se sentía pleno rodeado de las mejores personas que había podido conocer en su vida, y debía reconocer que estaba luchando contra las enormes ganas que tenía de colgarse del cuello de Harry y darle la gracias un millón de veces y besarlo un millón de veces más.

En algún momento de la madrugada, Harry le tomó de la mano, le dio un abrigo y una bufanda antes de llevarlo afuera. Louis quedó maravillado con la vista que tenía del jardín fuera del recinto: el lugar se extendía ante él, cubierto de una gruesa capa de nueve. A lo lejos podía notar árboles nevados gracias a la luz de la luna que le daba un toque especial al panorama.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó el menor abrazándolo por la espalda, uniendo sus manos en el abdomen de Louis para luego posar su cabeza en el hombro del oji-azul.

—Es muy lindo. Me gusta mucho —respondió levantando su mano para acariciar el cabello de Harry.

—Me gustaría todo el crédito por la elección del lugar, pero los chicos tuvieron mucho que ver… —lamentó. Louis sonrió.

Se quedaron unos minutos allí, de pie, observando a su alrededor cómo el viento mecía las flores, cómo acariciaba los pétalos y las hojas de los árboles, cómo les susurraba y los envolvía con un manto invisible que hacía que sus cuerpos estuviesen casi completamente unidos.

—Hey, tortolitos, vengan adentro. Todos están buscándote, Louis —dijo Niall desde la entrada.

Disfrutaron de un último beso en la privacidad que les otorgaba estar fuera y regresaron a la fiesta a seguir bailando y para que Louis abriera los muchos regalos que le habían llegado. Normalmente estaría emocionado por eso, pero sabía que nada superaría lo de Harry, por lo que aquella noche de su cumpleaños número veintidós, el abrir los regalos fue sólo un mero trámite.

~

A eso de las seis de la mañana, ya todos se habían ido a excepción de Zayn, Liam, Harry y él, por supuesto –Niall había tenido cosas que hacer con su novia y habían desaparecido cerca de las tres de la madrugada-.

Louis había decidido que era hora de irse, ya que le había prometido a su madre que llegarían temprano, porque querían celebrar su cumpleaños por lo que debían estar allí antes del mediodía. Además se había comprometido a ayudar a Johannah con la cena y a arreglar los últimos detalles de la decoración, ya que iba a estar gran parte de su familia aquella noche.

Ese había sido un pequeñísimo detalle que había olvidado mencionarle a Harry. Estarían sus abuelos, sus tíos y primos, ya que su familia era muy unida y todos los años se juntaban en la casa de alguno para celebrar todos juntos. Justo ese año había tocado en su casa, y a Louis le había dado un poco de temor llevar a Harry a ese antro de perdición en el que se convertiría su hogar.

—Vayan tranquilos, con Liam nos preocuparemos de entregar el lugar —dijo Zayn.

—Muchas gracias, chicos —esta vez fue Harry quien habló y le dio un abrazo a su amigo y a Liam.

—¿Nos vemos allá? —inquirió Louis.

—Claro, nos vemos en casa, amigo —Liam se acercó con una sonrisa enorme y le abrazó. El contacto se alargó demasiado por lo que Louis se preocupó un poco y aprovechó la distracción de Harry y Zayn para preguntar qué ocurría. Liam lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó a un lugar apartado de los chicos. – Es sólo que estoy nervioso por el asunto de mis padres.

—¿Lo harás hoy?

—No lo sé.

—Liam… conozco a tu familia, ellos seguirán amándote, pero no creo que sea una buena idea decírselos hoy. Podrías esperar hasta mañana o algo así —sugirió el oji-azul—. Escucha, van a llegar tarde, probablemente justo para la cena y no puedes tirar esa bomba en medio de la celebración.

—Sí, tienes razón —asintió Liam.

—¿Listo para irnos? —preguntó Harry llegando a su lado para besarle la frente. Louis le miró y asintió sonriente—. Nos avisan cuando lleguen —fue lo último que dijo Harry antes de que ambos salieran.

La camioneta del menor le estaba esperando en el estacionamiento junto a la motocicleta de Zayn. Habían decidido llevar la camioneta porque era mucho más grande que el auto de Louis, lo cual significaba más espacio para los muchos regalos que ambos habían comprado para sus familias. Aunque obviamente habían muchos más regalos para las hermanas de Louis, ya que Harry se había obsesionado un poco comprando los obsequios.

El camino a Doncaster fue una de las cosas más graciosas que Louis había vivido, ya que Harry Styles era todo un personaje. Pusieron la radio y en cuanto la primera canción comenzó a sonar, el menor se transformó y comenzó a cantar al ritmo de Shania Twain, ante la sorpresa de Louis. Harry conducía, pero eso no le impedía moverse en su asiento, mientras cantaba a un volumen alto y hacía gestos exageradísimos. Al principio Louis se resistió a la risa que le causaba el menor en su pésima parodia a la conocida cantante, e incluso le dijo que si continuaba así, se bajaría del auto, pero finalmente acabó cediendo a Styles y a su _“Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction, color my hair-do what I dare”_ , riendo compulsivamente en su asiento. Realmente no sabía de dónde sacaba tanta energía si ni siquiera habían dormido la noche anterior, pero una vez más ese chiquillo de diecinueve años lo estaba sorprendiendo.

Harry siguió con sus improvisaciones durante el resto del camino, pero obviamente empeoró cuando cambiaron de turno y el oji-verde estuvo de copiloto. En algún punto, Louis no sabía cuál, el rizado acabó contagiándolo y ambos se encontraron bailando y cantando a todo pulmón en la camioneta.

Había sido bastante divertido.

Tuvieron que detenerse para almorzar ya que se atrasaron debido al tráfico, por lo que la meta de llegar antes del mediodía se vio frustrada.

Sin embargo, pese a aquella pequeña inconveniencia, el viaje se les había hecho corto, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando estuvieron llegando a las calles por las cuales Louis pasó su infancia. Por alguna razón todo parecía distinto, sentía que había sido otra persona la que había pasado tiempo allí, otro Louis, en otra vida. Miró a Harry y éste le sonrió, haciéndole saber por qué todo era diferente: él era otra persona, Harry estaba haciendo de él alguien diferente a ese muchacho que salió de su casa a los dieciocho años, y era algo de lo cual podía enorgullecerse.

—¿Es aquí? —preguntó el menor. Louis parpadeó repetidas veces para volver en sí y observó el lugar.

—Sí —susurró—. Bienvenido a casa, Harry Styles —sonrió y Harry se acercó para besarlo.

Bajaron e inmediatamente la puerta de la casa de Louis se abrió. Las gemelas salieron corriendo en dirección a su hermano mayor y cada una se apoderó de una de sus piernas mientras chillaban deseándole un feliz cumpleaños. Lottie, Fizzy y su madre aguardaron en la puerta con una gran sonrisa, al tiempo que ellos sacaban las bolsas y bolsas de regalos pidiéndoles a las niñas que les ayudaran. Cuando Louis llegó hasta las tres mujeres en la puerta, éstas le abrazaron llenándolo de besos y abrazos de buenos deseos.

—Él es Harry —dijo una vez que fue liberado—, supongo que lo conocen de las revistas. Harry, mis hermanas, Lottie y Fizzy —presentó un poco nervioso y avergonzado ante las miradas de las mujeres frente a él—. A mí madre y a las gemelas ya las conoces.

—¿Ya son novios? —preguntó Daisy con voz dulzona. Louis sintió sus mejillas tomar color y fue Harry quien contestó.

—Sí, ya somos novios —dicho eso, el oji-verde le tomó de la mano y Louis podría haber muerto allí mismo. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer a ese chico?

—Se ven adorables juntos. Lo siento, debía decirlo —señaló Johannah.

—Mamá, ¿faltan cosas por hacer? —Preguntó Louis desviando la conversación— ¿En qué hay que ayudar? Harry es muy bueno cocinando, así que deberías aprovechar que está aquí y explotarlo un poco –dijo Louis de manera graciosa.

—¿Es cierto eso, Harry?

—Bueno… me gusta cocinar y al parecer a Louis le gusta lo que hago.

—Genial, entonces no saldrás de la cocina, cariño —la madre de Louis lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta la cocina ante la mirada divertida de Louis quien se quedó en la sala junto a las chicas.

Johannah se tomó muy en serio lo que Louis le había dicho respecto a lo bueno que era Harry en el arte culinario, ya que el menor no había salido de la cocina durante dos horas. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, se veía agotado y miró a Louis con un rostro adorable que le hizo sonreír tontamente. Sólo hizo falta una mirada para que el castaño supiera lo que necesitaba su novio.

—Harry, ¿vienes a ver una película con nosotras? –preguntó Daisy.

—Me temo, cariño, que Harry está muy cansado —Johannah llegó hasta la sala—. Creo que mamá realmente lo explotó —rió quedamente.

—Realmente es bueno. Es maravilloso saber que no morirás de hambre —rió su madre—. Y ustedes —apuntó a las dos menores—, vengan conmigo, ya es hora de que comiencen a arreglarse. Los tíos no tardan en llegar —las gemelas subieron con su madre y cuando se encontraron solos, Harry aprovechó de tirarse en el sillón con un suspiro exagerado.

—Lo siento —susurró el oji-azul con una risita.

—No lo sientes —replicó el menor dándole un golpecito en la pierna.

—¿Fue demasiado para un solo día? —preguntó en el mismo tono íntimo mientras se acercaba a su cuello para depositar un pequeño beso.

—No, estuvo bien… aunque tu madre realmente me explotó —Louis rió quedo. Harry levantó su cabeza del hombro de Louis y buscó sus labios.

—¿Quieres ir a dormir o prefieres darte una ducha primero? La gente comenzará a llegar en una hora o algo así.

—¿Podemos dormir y luego nos duchamos?

—Claro —aceptó besándolo nuevamente.

Ambos subieron a la antigua habitación de Louis, quien no había caído en cuenta de lo que significaba llevar a Harry a conocer el lugar donde pasó la mayor parte de su adolescencia. Apenas entraron, el menor observó todo a su alrededor. Había muchas fotos con Liam, otras de él disfrazado de algún personaje para las obras de la escuela y otras con su familia. Había fotografías de películas también y tras la puerta, habían escritas un millón de frases que él y Liam habían leído o escuchado y se habían encargado de escribir en aquel lugar.

No era extraño que el menor se quedase mirando la puerta, leyendo todas y cada una de las frases. Algunas eran de películas e incuso había diálogos de personajes, y otras frases eran de canciones y libros. 

Luego de las frases, Harry pasó a los libros apilados en un rincón de la habitación, posteriormente a los cd’s y vinilos que habían sido regalos de Mark, y finalmente a las fotografías. Sus ojos verdes miraban con atención intentando captar cada detalle que pudiera serle revelado mediante los recuerdos del adolescente que había sido Louis Tomlinson, pero éste comenzó a sentirse un poco incómodo, por lo que decidió interrumpir la inspección del rizado.

—Ven a dormir, no tenemos mucho tiempo —Harry asintió lentamente y comenzó a quitarse la ropa sin dejar de observar las cosas de Louis—. Harry —llamó nuevamente y esta vez el menor sí volteó y se acercó para besarlo con una ternura infinita. Acariciaba con sus pulgares el rostro del menor y respiraba lentamente, mientras sus labios acariciaban los de Louis.

Louis no preguntó a qué se debió el contacto y en cambio se deslizó al interior de la cama y Harry lo siguió, abrazándolo una vez que se encontraron arropados. Cayeron dormidos prontamente, después de todo, no habían dormido la noche anterior debido a la fiesta y aquel día había sido muy ajetreado.

El tiempo de descanso se les hizo nada, ya que luego de cuarenta minutos, Johannah golpeó la puerta e ingresó, despertándolos para decirles que debían estar listos en quince minutos. Luego de gruñidos de desaprobación y lánguidos besos aún dentro de la cama, Harry fue a darse una ducha, mientras Louis utilizaba el baño del primer piso para hacer lo mismo.

—Se ven adorables —dijo Lottie una vez que ambos estuvieron abajo, listos para recibir a los invitados.

—Harry, escucha… mi familia puede ser un poco loca a veces, así que… supongo que lo que quiero es pedirte paciencia para que no salgas huyendo —susurró y el menor rió—. Y su el tío Alan pregunta de qué equipo de fútbol eres, debes decir Manchester United, ¿entendido?

—Entiendo. Paciencia y Manchester United. Anotado —señaló besándole la frente. Louis soltó un suspiro tranquilo.

Sus tíos y primos comenzaron a llegar cargados de regalos y comida. Sus abuelos les siguieron, y a Louis le preocupaba que el hecho de conocer a tanta gente en una noche, sobre todo si se trataba de su loca familia, pudiese ser demasiado para Harry, pero dejó de preocuparse cuando lo vio hablando animadamente con su tío sobre fútbol. Estaba seguro de que el menor debía estar dando las respuestas que los chicos darían, o quizá respondía desde el vago conocimiento que tenía por las pocas veces que había jugado FIFA con ellos, pero parecía muy convencido de lo que decía.

Él en tanto ayudó en todo lo que faltaba, pero sin quitarle un ojo de encima a Harry para cerciorarse de que todo estuviese bien.

El timbre sonó y Johannah fue a abrir, dando paso a un hombre que Louis no conocía cargando una botella de vino. Su madre lo presentó inmediatamente: era Dan, el hombre que estaba conociendo, aunque si había sido invitado a la cena de Navidad, probablemente la cosa era más seria de lo que su madre había admitido.

—Si las miradas mataran… —susurró Harry llegando a su lado—. Dale una oportunidad. No lo conoces.

—Digamos que mamá no es muy buena escogiendo parejas —dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Inmediatamente evocó el recuerdo de su padre al cual no veía hace años. Nunca tuvo una relación muy buena con su padre, lo veía un par de veces al año, pero en realidad había sido Mark quien le había criado y quien merecía más el título de “padre” que Troy Austin.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió el menor.

—Sí, estoy bien —aseguró poniéndose casi de puntitas para alcanzar los labios del rizado y luego sonreírle.

No iba a dedicarle más pensamientos a su padre, no esa noche.

El tiempo de la cena llegó y como era de esperarse, su familia encontró la manera de comenzar a preguntar sobre su vida, lo que de una u otra forma llevaría hasta Harry y su vida amorosa, lo cual le ponía incómodo, no por él, sino por cómo el oji-verde pudiese tomarlo. Sin embargo, sinceramente, Louis no sabía por qué estaba tan aprensivo ante las reacciones del menor, ya que Harry se desenvolvía con una soltura muy poco común para alguien que era inserto en un lugar con personas completamente desconocidas.

 _Es modelo, por eso sabe desenvolverse de esa manera_ , pensó Louis mirándolo o más bien admirándolo desde su posición.

Harry seguía hablando con una gran sonrisa en los labios, siendo un libro abierto para la familia de Louis, quienes no cansaban de preguntarle cosas sobre su vida, su familia y la relación que tenían.

Una vez que la cena hubo finalizado, sus primos y hermanas menores se quedaron viendo televisión mientras ellos hablaban y jugaban cartas. Dan parecía un buen tipo y había aprendido a ganarse el cariño de las más pequeñas y de Fizzy, aunque Lottie aún parecía un poco distante para con él.

Esperaba que su madre hubiese escogido al indicado esta vez.

—Bien, todos tuvieron un tiempo de descanso, así que ahora que comience el karaoke —dijo el tío de Louis sonriendo ampliamente. Louis suspiró y se llevó una mano al rostro porque él odiaba esa parte de la celebración—. Comenzaremos con el joven Harry Styles que recientemente ha comenzado su carrera como solista —todos aplaudieron y aclamaron emocionados. Louis no podía creer lo avergonzado que se encontraba.

—Bien, yo encantado. ¿Cuál será la canción? —preguntó el rizado.

—Vamos a ser cursis y clichés esta noche y al más puro estilo _Love Actually_ , vas a interpretar para nosotros _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ —informó el hombre. Harry rió de esa manera tímida e infantil para luego mirarle y guiñarle un ojo. Louis pudo haber muerto en ese momento.

—Digan la verdad, esto es parte de un plan maléfico para tenernos a los dos cantando allá arriba, ¿no? —inquirió el oji-azul.

—Cariño, ¿cómo puedes pensar tan mal de tu propia familia? —Johannah se hizo la ofendida.

—Como si nos los conociera —la melodía de un piano les hizo callar y prontamente se escuchó la voz de Harry.

Louis sólo lo miró con una ancha sonrisa mientras el chico de ojos verdes se desplazaba de un lugar a otro en la sala, jugueteando con las niñas y cantando a la perfección. Dios, Louis amaba su voz, realmente cantaba hermoso.

— _More than you could ever know, make my wish come true... all I want for Christmas is you..._ —entonces el menor le apuntó y le invitó a cantar con él. Se resistió en un principio, pero Harry seguía cantando mientras se acercaba a él, así que Louis tomó una copa de champagne que había sobre la mesa y la bebió de un solo sorbo para tomar fuerza y acercarse hasta el rizado para así cantar con él.

_All the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need_

_Won't you please bring my baby tome..._

Louis jamás había pensado que tenía una buena o bonita voz, pero estaba orgulloso y feliz de decir que su voz con la de Harry hacían un exquisito contraste y por primera vez en su vida, realmente disfrutó esa canción.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh I just want him for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is_

_You..._

Durante el último coro, Harry lo tomó por la cintura, por lo que al acabar la canción y mirarse, la cercanía fue mínima, lo cual no ayudó para nada a las ganas que Louis tenía por besarlo desde hacía un buen rato. Quería besarlo porque sus ojos brillaban y a la vez iluminaban todo a su paso, habían iluminado su alma y su corazón; quería besarlo porque sus dulces palabras le habían obligado a salir de su caparazón, porque no había día en que no lo sorprendiera y porque no había día en que el amor que sentía Louis creciera un poco más. Quería besarlo porque era Harry Styles y Louis realmente lo quería.

Se besaron entre aplausos y expresiones amorosas lo que provocó que ambos sonrieran dentro del beso, sin darse cuenta de que se encontraban bajo unas ramitas de muérdago que las hermanas de Louis habían puesto en casi todo el techo de la casa.

Luego ambos tomaron asiento y fue el turno de Johannah y Dan, y así se fueron turnando hasta que Louis decidió que era hora de retirarse, pero en lugar de eso, Harry lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta la patio.

—Técnicamente ya es navidad —Susurró el menor—. Así que debo darte un regalo.

—¿Otro? Dios, ¿quién eres? ¿Santa? –Rió contagiando el menor—. Si piensas que también te daré tu regalo ahora, te equivocas. Vas a tener que esperar hasta la mañana —bromeó.

—Descubriste mi plan malvado, pero como ya sé que no va a resultar, no voy a darte tu regalo… —le siguió el juego.

—Harry… —llamó en tono severo. Harry rió.

—Es una broma —Aclaró tomándose unos segundos antes de continuar—. Esto es… Navidad para mí es una fecha muy especial, ¿sabes? Es el tiempo para compartir con tus seres queridos y hacerles saber cuánto los quieres. Es cierto que no debería ser una vez al año, no sólo para este tipo de celebraciones, pero de alguna manera, así es más especial —Señaló el menor—. El punto es que quería darte algo especial este día… —dijo el rizado con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras miraba la nieve bajo sus pies—. Me costó trabajo encontrar el regalo adecuado. Arrastré a Zayn por los centros comerciales para ver qué podía darte, pero nada me convenció. Sentía que todo era demasiado vacío y plástico para ti, así que… decidí darte un poco más de mí —Louis le miró sin entender. Harry extrajo una pequeña cajita del bolsillo del pantalón y se lo pasó. Louis la tomó y la abrió, dando con un iPod, lo cual le dejó desconcertado.

—¿Un iPod?

—Plástico, pero no vacío —Señaló Harry—. Hice un mixtape con todas las canciones que, de alguna manera, me hacen pensar en ti. Algunas veces es tan sólo la melodía que se siente como tú, y otras veces son algunos versos, y en otros casos es la composición entera —explicó el oji-verde, haciendo sentir a Louis más feliz aún al obtener un poquito más de ese chico que jamás dejaba de sorprenderlo.

—Eres maravilloso —aquel par de palabras escaparon de su boca y al segundo después selló sus labios junto a los de Harry.

—Tú eres maravilloso, Louis —susurró sobre los labios del oji-azul— ¿Lo escuchamos? —preguntó tomando uno de los auriculares. Louis asintió y tomó el otro, enciendo el iPod y dándole play a la lista de reproducción titulada _“Happy Christmas, Lou”._

Louis no conocía la primera canción, por lo que tuvo que mirar en el pequeña pantalla del iPod: _Yellow Light_ de Of Monsters and Man. Primero oyó una suave voz femenina y luego una masculina acompañada de una suave melodía. Le gustaba y miró a Harry para sonreírle. Justo entonces, el menor cantó:

— _I just follow your yellow light, and ignore all those big warning signs_ —Louis se dio cuenta de que no era eso lo que decía la letra, pero entendió por qué Harry pensaba en él con esa canción. Harry recibió advertencias, Louis lo empujó fuera de su vida, pero le menor había seguido allí, seguía allí…

Harry sonrió y tomó las manos de Louis para acariciarlas mientras oían la melodía final que se extendió por un minuto o algo así, dando paso a un breve silencio antes de iniciar la segunda canción. La melodía del piano llamó la atención de Louis y nuevamente tuvo que ver de qué canción se trataba: Entwined de Jason Reeves.

— _Like parachutes and air balloons, or satellites and lonely moons, we'd still be drifting far apart, but thank the stars we are… entwined_ —fueron las líneas que Harry cantó en voz alta, haciéndole recordar a Louis la noche en la casa de Niall cuando fumaron marihuana, hablaron sobre astrología y se durmieron en el tejado bajo las estrellas.

El mayor sentía cosquillas en su estómago y fuegos artificiales estallando en su pecho, sintiéndose feliz con las cosas que Harry hacía por él. El torbellino de emociones que desataba el rizado en él con tan sólo tomarle las manos, era algo que tenía un efecto mágico en él, y le encantaba.

La canción finalizó y le siguió _Count on me_ de Bruno Mars.

— _If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea, I'll sail the world to find you. If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see, I'll be the light to guide you_ —Louis sonrió y comenzó a mecerse suavemente al ritmo de la canción, disfrutando completamente de la letra, porque Harry estaba hablándole a través de ella.

Louis conocía esa canción y sabía la letra, por lo que esperó ansioso el final, para poder cantarle a Harry.

— _You can count on me 'cause I can count on you..._ —Harry también le sonrió y se acercó para besarle tiernamente.

La siguiente canción también la conocía porque a Liam le gustaba We the Kings; se trataba de _Keep beathing_ y Harry cantó las primeras líneas para él.

— _When heaven seems so far away and dreams are just a memory, without the dark the light won't show, remember that you're not alone._

En ese punto Louis se estaba preguntando cómo había hecho para sobrevivir aquellos veintidós años de su vida sin Harry a su lado. Llevaban sólo unas semanas, pero Harry lo había atrapado de tal manera, que no estaba seguro de cómo podría continuar su vida ante un eventual quiebre.

La voz del menor le sacó de su trance.

— _You never know you crossed the line, ‘til you get to the other side, you're caught just like a theft, in the light_ —aquella le causó un poco de risa porque había pasado exactamente así: ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en el que Harry Styles se había convertido en algo más para él.

—Realmente no me di cuenta —aceptó con una sonrisa.

—Créeme, yo tampoco, pero no me arrepiento —farfulló.

La siguiente frase cantada por Harry fue _“You won’t ever have to worry, you won’t ever have to hide. You've seen all my mistakes, so look me in my eyes”_ , de la canción _Take Care_ , originalemente de Drake con Rihanna, pero la que Harry había escogido para el mixtape, había sido el cover de Florence and The Machine, y Louis entendió a la perfección por qué Harry había escogió aquella canción. 

_Save my heart_ de Jason Reeves ocupó el séptimo lugar en la lista. Louis creyó que aquella, era probablemente la canción que mejor reflejaba al menor porque el chico había luchado por hacerse un espacio en su vida y le había entregado su corazón sin importarle nada.

— _I want what I can't have. I wanna make you mine. I don't care what it takes. I'm fearless with my heart. I'll take it any place. I don't care if it breaks._

La octava canción se titulaba Skydive y al gusto de Louis era la más romántica, sobre todo porque los versos elegidos habían sido _“maybe I've been waiting for you to show me there's a dreamer like you, that's waiting too, that's not afraid to lose”_. Ante esas palabras,el corazón de Louis latió más rápido y su pulso se aceleró, sintiéndose pequeño ante Harry quien era capaz de abrir su corazón y acogerlo en él. Louis esperaba ser capaz de hacer algo como eso algún día.

Llegando casi al final, comenzó a sonar Be be your love de Rachel Yamagata.

— _Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love, but I want, want, want to be your love, want to be your love, for real_ —a pesar de la poca luz con la que contaban, Louis podía jurar que Harry se sonrojó al cantar las líneas de esa canción, y el oji-azul no reprimió el impulso de robarle un beso rápido.

La última canción se titulaba Helium Hearts y el mayor pensó que Harry no podría haber terminado el mixtape con una major canción.

— _Like our fears and doubts, we cast them out, till nothing is left and we're standing together now._

—Gracias, Harry —Susurró luchando con la tonta sonrisa que sus labios se forzaban por esbozar. Sentía un calorcito realmente agradable en su pecho. No sabría explicar qué era, pero estaba seguro de que esa sensación era gracias a Harry—. Me has dejado sin palabras, no puedo competir con lo que acabas de hacer. Sólo… puedo agradecerte por regalarme un poco de ti y por estar aquí a mi lado —con una de sus manos tomó el rostro el menor y lo acarició—. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado hasta ahora y espero algún día poder retribuir todo lo me das día a día —dijo el mayor con un nudo en la garganta debido a la emoción.

—No espero nada más de ti que la promesa de que esto durará mucho tiempo más —fue la respuesta de Harry, y oh, Dios, Louis lo quería tanto que parecía que la palabra querer estaba quedando pequeña y ni siquiera era capaz de decirlo.

Se besaron un rato mientras sentían los copos de nieve posándose suavemente sobre sus cabellos y sus ropas. No les importaba que hiciera un frío de lo mil demonios, no les importaba que pudiesen enfermarse por estar expuestos a esa temperatura, nada les importaba cuando tenían aquellos momentos íntimos que hacían sentir a Louis tan infinito. Harry era una persona maravillosa y Louis lo sabía, y si Harry le había regalado un poco más de él, Louis debía hacerlo también.

Le tomó la mano y lo jaló hasta dentro de la casa, guiándolo hasta su habitación. Estaba realmente cansado, sus párpados pesaban, pero sabía que no podría dormir sin tomar una decisión respecto a lo que se le había ocurrido hacía tan sólo cinco minutos.

—Siento no haber podido rescatarte del interrogatorio –dijo mientras se quitaba la ropa. Harry rió.

—No te preocupes, me entretuve bastante.

—Me alegra que no hayas salido corriendo.

—Te dije que no ibas a librarte de mí tan fácilmente —ambos se metieron a la cama. Louis se abrazó al menor y éste le acarició la espalda.

Estar en aquella habitación, inevitablemente le evocaba una gran cantidad de recuerdos, lo que le llevó a pensar que aún había cosas que Harry no sabía de él y que era justo que supiera. Cosas que probablemente le explicarían a menor por qué Louis se comportaba como lo hacía, cómo había sido su adolescencia, cómo se había dado su vida para que forjara aquella personalidad insegura y pesimista.

Mordió sus labios y lo pensó durante un buen rato en silencio. Contarle a Harry, era derribar una nueva barrera, por lo tanto era un paso más hacia la absoluta exposición frente al menor, pero…confiaba en el oji-verde, y necesitaba que entendiera por qué estaba tan jodido, por qué le costaba tanto entender que alguien realmente lo quisiera, por qué había aceptado cosas que no debía sólo para no estar solo.

—Harry… —llamó.

—¿Uhm?

—Voy a darte tu regalo de Navidad —anunció buscando el regalo del menor en uno de sus bolsos. Era una armónica y una especie de carta de amor que no sabía si le había resultado del todo. No era el regalo más romántico que había hecho, y no le hacía la competencias a lo que Harry le había dado, pero no se le había ocurrido qué más darle. La carta estaba llena de frases cursis que había sacado de canciones –las había citado de hecho- y había agregado al final, con una letra desprolija que contrastaba con la que estaba escrita toda la misiva, “lo prometo”, haciendo alusión a la promesa que le había pedido el menor luego de las canciones.

—A ver si tocas nuevamente para mí aquella canción de Bob Dylan —señaló haciendo alusión a la canción que Harry había tocado para él el día siguiente a la noche en la que había huido de la fiesta de Carrie para irse con Thomas.

Harry había sonreído ampliamente y le había agradecido con un cálido abrazo y un tierno beso. En ese momento Louis se decidió a hacerlo, a contarle a Harry las cosas que aún no sabía.

—Yo… —se aventuró a hablar, mientras el menor seguía con la atención en la armónica —Harry, también… Dios —rió con nerviosismo. El oji-verde le miró preocupado—. Me gustaría explicarte algunas cosas. Contarte la parte de mi vida que aún desconoces, la parte que probablemente te hará _entenderme_ —Harry aguardó en silencio. Louis se alejó de su tacto y se sentó en la cama, dándole la espalda—. Todo comenzó en la secundaria. Allí fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba interesado en los chicos. Más específicamente, me gustaba el capitán del equipo de fútbol. Su nombre era Brad y desde que lo conocí, me sentí atraído hacia él… era estúpido, ¿sí? Tenía trece años, pero él era tan guapo, Harry, tan lindo para ser sólo un niño, y yo… yo no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo dejar de mirarlo durante las clases y era peor aun en los entrenamientos —Sonrió con tristeza al recordar aquellos días en secundaria—. Un día decidí decírselo, había estado preparando lo que diría durante toda una semana, ¿puedes creerlo? Estaba preocupado de elegir las palabras correctas y alcanzar un tono serio. Entonces lo hice luego del entrenamiento, cuando estábamos solos en las duchas. Al principio se rió y pensó que era una broma, pero cuando vio que mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, puso su rostro serio y me preguntó qué estaba dispuesto a hacer por él —Louis hizo una pausa haciendo todos los esfuerzos posibles para que su voz no se quebrara.

—¿Louis, él…? —Harry se levantó y lo abrazó por la espalda, permitiéndole a Louis sentir lo pesada que se había vuelto su respiración— ¿Te hizo algo?

—¡No! No, no —se apresuró a negar—, es decir…él me hizo tocarlo. Pensé que si quería que hiciera eso, era porque yo también le gustaba. Jamás había tocado a nadie antes, así que estaba jodidamente nervioso, pero finalmente lo hice —el recordar lo ocurrido le hacía sentir pena, asco y vergüenza, pero necesitaba sacar esa mierda. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Liam, pero Harry debía saberlo—. Hizo que me quitara la camisa, acarició y rasguñó mi espalda, también tiró un poco de mi cabello, pero yo creía que estaba bien. Sinceramente pensaba que estaba bien… —No pudo aguantar el nudo en su garganta y su voz se quebró—. Él acabó en mis manos y eso me hizo sentir bien, porque a él le había gustado, pero… entonces me golpeó y comenzó a decirme que le daba asco, que jamás sería un marica y que nadie nunca podría querer a alguien como yo porque era un anormal, un freak que al parecer servía sólo para pequeños favores sexuales —Louis mordió sus labios para controlar sus sollozos—. Los golpes e insultos siguieron hasta que un día llegué con el labio roto a casa y entonces tuve que decirle la verdad a mamá…

—Lou…

—Estuve yendo al sicólogo un tiempo, intentando olvidar toda la mierda que Brad, el único y primer chico al que había mirado de esa manera, me había dicho. Intentando borrar las marcas que había dejado tanto en mi cuerpo como en mi interior. Tenía trece años, es una edad de completa vulnerabilidad, donde comienzas tu adolescencia y todo parece ser mil veces peor de lo que es. Sus palabras calaron hondo en mí y aunque intenté hacer una vida normal, siendo un adolescente común y corriente, sus palabras siempre se repetían en mi mente, siempre estaban allí, sobre todo cuando luego de una noche con alguien, debía irme sin que siquiera hubiesen preguntado mi nombre. No fue una vez, si no que la experiencia se repetía una y otra vez, una y otra vez, hasta que cuando ya estaba empezando a convencerme de que todo lo dicho por Brad era cierto, apareció Thomas con sus caricias y palabras suaves. No era difícil hacerme caer considerando el estado en el que me encontraba —rió con tristeza.

—Quiero matar cada uno de los hijos de puta que te hicieron sufrir —Dijo Harry entre dientes—. No merecías ni mereces que nadie te trate de esa manera. Eres hermoso, maravilloso, y… Dios, te quiero tanto —Susurró besándole el hombro—. Quiero borrar cada mal recuerdo que tengas, quiero que olvides todo lo que te hace daño y quiero que empieces nuevamente, pero esta vez conmigo. No estás solo, Lou, jamás volverás a estarlo, ¿entiendes? Voy a cuidar de ti y me encargaré de que no quede ninguna herida ni cicatriz que te haga volver atrás, porque no estás solo esta vez. Estoy aquí, a tu lado, listo para tomar tu mano cada vez que sientas que todo se está derrumbado —Louis se volteó bruscamente en la cama para abrazarlo y convencerse una vez más de que Harry sí existía, que aquella era su vida, que por fin estaba viviendo lo que siempre había soñado.

—Nunca le había dicho esto a nadie —confesó.

—Gracias por confiar en mí. Realmente me siento muy afortunado de poder estar estrechándote en mis brazos esta noche.

Louis no podía articular palabra alguna, lo cual comenzaba a ser algo normal cuando se trataba de Harry Styles, pero aquella noche se sentía particularmente abrumado y no podía pensar más que en agradecerle al rizado todo lo que había hecho por él. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que podía oírlo en sus oídos y probablemente Harry podía sentirlo contra su pecho.

 _“Te quiero, Harry Styles, te quiero mucho”_ , pensó mientras le besaba, intentando transmitirle todo lo que sentía. 

Volvieron a recostarse y se acurrucaron juntos después de desearse las buenas noches más de cinco veces entre lánguidos besos.

A Louis siempre le había gustado la Navidad, pero aquella Navidad, le había gustado un poquito más.

*:


	23. Tower

_Keep me safe inside,  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me_

Zayn no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo lo había logrado. Él sabía que debía causar una buena impresión para así ser aceptado, a pesar de no haber cumplido con ningún requisito para el ingreso a la carrera que quería seguir, pero jamás pensó que podría realmente lograrlo. Tenía todas las ganas de poder conseguir ese cupo, pero… Dios santo, cuando el director le había dicho que alistara sus materiales porque comenzaría la semana siguiente, un sentimiento extraño se había apoderado de él, una mezcla entre orgullo y felicidad que pocas veces había experimentado en su vida. 

Su cumpleaños sería dentro de poco, por lo que escogió el 12 de enero como la fecha en que le diría a Liam lo que estaba pasando. Desde que habían vuelto de casa de los padres del castaño, su relación se había afianzado mucho, y Zayn suponía que tenía que ver con el paso que su novio se había atrevido a dar al contarle a sus padres lo que había entre ellos. Luego de la conversación que él había tenido con la madre de Liam, hablaron los tres y hubo muchas lágrimas, y abrazos cálidos. Karen no había sido el problema, sino que Geoff y su homofobia: el padre de Liam había estado tres días fuera de casa hasta que Karen, fastidiada de ver cómo la actitud de Geoff afectaba a su hijo, decidió increparlo, haciéndolo reaccionar.

Finalmente las cosas habían salido bien y toda la familia se había reconciliado. Incluso Geoff le había invitado nuevamente a jugar pool y Zayn le dejó ganar todas las rondas porque… bueno, sólo porque sí. 

Y bueno, eso y el hecho de que lo hubiesen aceptado en la Universidad, le tenía con la sonrisa más estúpida que jamás había esbozado, pero agradecía que la motocicleta le obligara a llevar el casco puesto, porque así nadie podía burlarse de él y su felicidad. 

—Hey, Zayn, ¿cómo te fue? ¿Qué tal todo? —preguntó Harry desde el otro lado de la línea. Apenas hubo llegado al apartamento, marcó el número del menor para informarle de la maravillosa noticia. 

—Me aceptaron —fue todo lo que pudo decir— ¿Escuchaste, Styles? Fui aceptado, soy oficialmente un universitario —dijo con orgullo. 

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh, Dios mío, Zayn! —el moreno casi podía verlo intentando taparse la boca para no proferir un grito de emoción— ¿Es oficial entonces? ¿Se lo dirás a Liam?

—¿Decirle a Liam qué cosa? —oyó la voz de Louis a la distancia.

—Oh, nada, nada, es un asunto de Zayn —respondió la grave voz del rizado.

—¡Si lo lastimas nuevamente, te mato, Zayn Malik!

—Louis —Harry le llamó la atención y Zayn sonrió—. Lo siento por eso. Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan? —inquirió el menor.

—No lo sé. ¿Dentro de un par de días? Dentro de dos días es mi cumpleaños y pensé que sería una buena idea hacerlo en esa fecha —dijo mirando los papales de la matrícula que descansaban sobre la mesa—. ¿Qué crees es tú? ¿Es una buena idea?

—¡Claro que sí! Es una muy buena idea. Oh, Dios, creo que estoy más entusiasmado que tú con todo esto. ¡Imagina cómo estará él cuando se entere! —Zayn sonreía ante la emoción contenida de su amigo, ya que al estar con Louis —quien no tenía idea de lo de la Universidad—, no podía permitirse la efusividad con la que Zayn sabía que actuaría si estuviese solo—. Bien, amigo, hablamos cuando llegue a casa.

—Sí, nos vemos. Dale mis saludos a Louis. 

—Se los daré. Nos vemos —Harry cortó la llamada.

Realmente Zayn no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. No podía creer todo lo que había cambiado desde la llegada de Liam Payne a su vida. Desde que había decidido huir de casa a los quince años, jamás se imaginó llegar muy lejos. Nunca fue exactamente un buen alumno y jamás se preocupó por sus estudios porque, como todo adolescente que se ve expuesto al mundo sin una guía, sin alguien que le aconseje, le había parecido más cómodo mandar todo a la mierda, aprender a montar motocicleta y bueno, era algo que le gustaba, así que se había propuesto ser el mejor en ello, aunque no fuera realmente su pasión. En realidad siempre había sido un chico que sentía afinidad con la artes, mientras los niños jugaban fútbol o practicaban algún deporte, él prefería estar aislado dibujando, leyendo, escribiendo o simplemente escuchando música y fumando. Había comenzado a beber a muy corta edad, a los doce años, porque no había encontrado una mejor manera de evadir toda la mierda que era su hogar y el enorme vacío que sentía gracias a ello. Todos sus compañeros eran unos imbéciles, pero no tenía problema en unirse a ellos para causar algún tipo de problemas en la escuela sólo por el placer de hacer lo incorrecto.

Sin embargo, eso había quedado en el pasado. Él también había sido un idiota, pero gracias al cielo, habían llegado las personas correctas a su vida y todo había mejorado. Su primer regalo había sido Niall, ese pequeño chico rubio con un acento extremadamente notorio que estaba allí cada vez que lo necesitaba y que lo hacía reír con tonterías. Luego fue Harry, ese niño de cabello rizado al que había atropellado, ese niño que con sólo una sonrisa podía conseguir que le dieras el mundo. Harry había sido justo lo que necesitaba, había sido contención y su apoyo, y Zayn no le podía estar más agradecido. 

Y bueno, ¿era necesario hablar de Liam? La primera vez que Zayn lo vio, no fue capaz de imaginar que ese chico al cual deseó tener en su cama, gimiendo bajo su cuerpo, se iba a convertir en todo lo que necesitaba en su vida. Zayn jamás pensó que podría llegar a sentir algo como lo que sentía por el castaño a tan corta edad, porque en realidad el moreno no era alguien que proyectará su vida al largo plazo, pero definitivamente no imaginó que el amor llegaría tan rápido a golpear su puerta.

Oh, Dios, en serio Harry, y lo que él mismo sentía por Liam, le habían convertido en un cursi de mierda. 

Respecto a Louis lo único que podía hacer era agradecer su existencia, porque gracias a él había conocido a Liam, y sabía que era una persona extremadamente importante para su novio y también para Harry, de hecho el oji-verde le había pedido que participara con él en una canción del cd cuya grabación estaba a punto de ser finalizada. Zayn los había oído cantar juntos, y sus voces simplemente se complementaban. El oji-azul tenía a Harry flotando en una nube, le estaba ayudando a cumplir sus sueños y eso que hacía que el moreno agradeciera la existencia de Louis Tomlinson. 

En ese momento se relajó en el sillón con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, ya no tenía otra cosa de la cual preocuparse, por lo que podía enfocarse completamente en la celebración de su cumpleaños. Iba a cumplir veintiún años, y sabía que definitivamente sería la mejor celebración de su vida porque todo estaba yendo de maravilla y no había manera de que eso cambiara. 

Estaba haciendo lo correcto y se sentía bien. No cambiaría su vida ni las decisiones que ha tomado por ningún motivo, porque todo ha sido para mejor, aprendió mucho durante el camino, se cayó y levantó un millón de veces, pero allí estaba viviendo la que hasta ese momento, era la mejor época de su vida. 

~

El 12 de enero mágicamente era un día viernes, por lo que el plan era salir a algún pub a beber algo y luego ir a bailar un poco, aunque Zayn no era exactamente un buen bailarín, debía admitir que le gustaba bailar. Lo que no esperaba, era que los chicos le hubiesen comprado un pastel y tuvieran regalos para él. 

Todo había comenzado en el apartamento de Liam y Louis. Su novio le había dicho que fuera a su piso a eso de la siete de la noche, y Zayn, puntual como nunca, llegó a la hora, encontrándose con la mesa adornada de forma especial. Había velas encendidas y copas servidas, un olor exquisito inundaba el ambiente y Liam le sonreía ampliamente. Le tomó un minuto procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo: el castaño le había preparado una cena romántica para celebrar su cumpleaños y Zayn jamás pensó que una cosa tan cursi como esa, le haría sentir tan feliz.

¿Qué mierda le había hecho Liam? 

Zayn debía reconocer que lo único que quería luego de la exquisita comida italiana que había preparado su novio, era hacerle el amor en cada jodido rincón del apartamento, pero no tenían tiempo, ya que los chicos les esperaban. De todos modos el de ojos almendrados había anunciado que más tarde habría una recompensa para Liam.

Una vez en su apartamento, se encontró con Harry, Louis, Niall —Barbara al parecer no había podido asistir— entonando la canción de cumpleaños apenas hubo entrado. El pastel era enorme y tenía muchas velas —no las contó, pero probablemente eran veintiuna— para luego llenarlo de abrazos y felicitaciones.

—¡Hey, Zayn, tienes que darle una mordida! —exclamó Louis con una cámara en la mano. 

—Ni lo sueñes, amigo. No voy a caer con eso. No quiero tener crema en mi nariz —se negó con una sonrisa y nadie insistió porque bueno, Zayn no era un tipo divertido. 

—Abrirás tus regalos, ¿verdad? —inquirió Niall. 

—¡Sí, eso sí lo harás! —señaló Harry entregándole una caja envuelta en papel azul. Suspiró y procedió a abrir la caja. Grande su sorpresa al encontrarse con un maravilloso set de lápices que estaba seguro necesitaría una vez iniciadas las clases. Sonrió y le dio un abrazo. 

El regalo de Louis era un set de pinturas acrílicas y Niall le regaló un bastidor. ¿Acaso sabían lo que estaba a punto de hacer y aquellas eran indirectas para hacérselo saber? Agradeció cada uno de los regalos con cierto deje de sospecha que se incrementó al ver lo que Liam Payne le había regalado: una tableta gráfica. Sus ojos se abrieron hasta donde sus párpados le permitieron y miró el aparatito entre sus manos. Era simplemente maravilloso, ¿cómo mierda Liam se había enterado de la existencia de esas cosas? 

—Harry dijo que podría serte útil —señaló Liam un tanto nervioso. Zayn dejó la tableta a un lado y caminó hasta su chico para tomarlo de la cintura y besarlo. Fue un contacto superficial, ya que se encontraban rodeados de otras personas, pero fue lo suficiente como para darle a entender a Liam que había sido un excelente regalo.

—Gracias —susurró sobre sus labios. 

—¡Demasiado amor me hace sentir enfermo! —vociferó Niall. Todos rieron en respuesta— ¿Por qué no vamos a beber algo y a bailar? 

No hizo falta más para que todos tomaran sus abrigos y salieran del apartamento. Todos se subieron en la camioneta del menor, lo cual fue una indirecta para que Harry se mantuviera sobrio y así todos los demás pudieran beber todo lo que quisieran. Zayn lo sabía, conocía a sus amigos y aquel había sido un truco sucio. 

La noche no fue tan diferente a otras celebraciones. Llegaron a un pub, se instalaron en una mesa y de a poco fueron subiendo los grados de alcohol en sus cuerpos. Primero un par de rondas de cerveza, luego uno de vodka y, ¿qué era una celebración sin tequila? Zayn realmente lo sentía por el oji-verde que se había quedado en la segunda ronda de cervezas, pero no parecía importarle demasiado, ya que parecía extasiado mirando al chico de ojos azules y cabello castaño que hablaba sin parar con aquel tono de voz tan particular. 

Probablemente Harry podía embriagarse de Louis y apostaba a que eso era mil veces mejor que 40º de alcohol en la sangre. 

¿Él se vería igual de enamorado cuando miraba a Liam? El castaño a su lado reía ante las cosas que Louis decía, y sus ojos se hacían pequeños haciéndolo ver increíblemente adorable. Quiso besarle la mejilla y acariciar su mano, pero entonces recordó que aún no le decía a su novio la gran noticia. 

—Babe, ¿puedes venir un momento? —inquirió levantándose de la silla. Liam lo miró curioso y aceptó. Zayn comenzó a caminar hacia las afueras, mientras sacaba su cajetilla de cigarrillos. Extrajo uno y lo encendió cuando estuvieron afuera. 

—¿Pasa algo? —inquirió el castaño.

—Yo… hice algo —dijo con nerviosismo.

—¿Qué hiciste, Zayn? —el tono de Liam fue de preocupación.

—¡Nada malo! No, no pienses que es algo malo. Dios, no —negó rápidamente—. Sé que es mi cumpleaños, pero te tengo una sorpresa a ti o algo así. Hace un tiempo había tenido esta loca idea de ingresar a la universidad, estudiar algo y tener un título universitario, porque, ya sabes, no seré toda la vida corredor de motocicleta —hizo una pausa y le dio una calada a su cigarrillo—. Había hecho los papeles hace un tiempo, pero por una estupidez los perdí. El asunto es que… volví a hacerlos y entraré a Artes Plásticas la próxima semana—dijo por fin sintiendo vértigo.

—¿Estás…? Zayn, ¿realmente…? ¡Oh, Dios, no puedo creerlo! —Liam se lanzó sobre él sin importarle el cigarrillo encendido, por lo que el moreno tuvo que moverse rápido y alejar su mano de su novio—. Estoy tan orgulloso, Zayn, no puedes siquiera imaginarlo —el castaño se alejó un par de centímetros para poder besarlo. Zayn sonrió—. ¿Por qué no habías dicho nada?

—Te lo dije, era una sorpresa. Sólo Harry lo sabía —Liam lo miró un par de segundos y volvió a besarlo mientras repetía sobre sus labios cuan orgulloso y feliz estaba. 

Luego de compartir besos con sabor a tabaco y amarga cerveza, volvieron adentro tomados de la mano. Harry sonrió ampliamente al verlos, y Zayn agradeció mentalmente una vez más por tener a ese chiquillo como amigo. 

—¿Y ustedes? ¿Por qué traen esa cara de idiotas? —inquirió el irlandés. Liam le miró y el moreno entendió lo que debía hacer. 

—Entraré a la Universidad a estudiar Artes Plásticas —anunció. Apenas Louis y Niall oyeron la gran noticia, saltaron de sus asientos y rompieron el contacto entre las manos de los novios, para lanzarse sobre Zayn y felicitarlo efusivamente. El moreno, un tanto abrumado por tantas muestras de cariño en una sola noche, palmeó la espalda de cada uno en señal de agradecimiento. 

Los chicos volvieron a sus sillas y observó a su grupo. Vio a Niall sacando su móvil probablemente para enviarle un mensaje a su novia; vio a Harry a y Louis hablando mediante susurros con sonrisas estúpidas en sus rostros, y finalmente estaban ellos dos, con los ojos brillantes, y en ese momento, Zayn se sintió una de las personas más afortunadas en el mundo.

~

Louis definitivamente no esperaba ese llamado durante la madrugada. Hacía sólo unas horas habían vuelto a casa luego de la celebración del cumpleaños de Zayn, por lo que no había sabido cómo reaccionar ante la noticia que su madre le había dado. Sólo se había sentado en la cama intentando no molestar a Harry y de pronto, las lágrimas comenzaron a descender furiosamente por sus mejillas. Le dolía el pecho y no tenía idea por qué, no se suponía que debiese doler tanto. 

Intentó que sus sollozos fuesen apenas audibles, pero en algún punto se había descontrolado, lo cual provocó el despertar de Harry, quien se preocupó al verlo abrazando sus rodillas y con el rostro bañado de lágrimas. El menor le abrazó y le preguntó qué era lo que ocurría, por qué estaba llorando a las seis de la mañana, pero él simplemente no podía hablar porque no podía creerlo. 

—Louis, amor, háblame, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntaba Harry una y otra vez. Louis se sentía impotente porque sabía que no debía estar en ese estado por lo que había ocurrido, pero le dolía hasta lo más profundo de su alma y no podía evitarlo—. Lou, estoy aquí, sólo dime qué está mal, qué fue lo que pasó. ¿Puedo ayudar? Respóndeme, dime algo —pidió el menor aún estrechándolo entre sus brazos.

—Mi papá… —pudo decir sintiendo cómo le quemaba el pecho— está muerto, Harry. 

—¿Qué? ¿Mark?

—No, mi padre… Troy —sintió un gusto amargo en su boca luego de decir el nombre de su padre. Harry lo miró confundido porque… Louis jamás lo había mencionado. 

—Tranquilo, Lou, todo estará bien —susurró el menor acariciándole el cabello, mientras él continuaba deshaciéndose en lágrimas. 

Louis sabía que eventualmente todo estaría bien, pero en ese momento… su padre estaba muerto y eso era todo lo que importaba y todo lo que dolía. No había entendido muy bien lo que su madre había dicho al teléfono, ya que luego de “Troy está muerto” había dejado de escuchar, pero creía que haber oído algo sobre un paro cardíaco. 

Él y Troy no tenían contacto desde hacía un buen tiempo, cinco o seis años quizá, y no se habían separado de la mejor manera. Troy jamás había sido un padre presente, sólo se vieron unas cuantas veces al mes durante la adolescencia de Louis, por lo que su comunicación se reducía a llamadas telefónicas. Podían pasar semanas sin hablarse, pero siempre era Louis quien lo llamaba porque, Dios, era su padre, lo quería y era normal para él esa relación a distancia cuando en realidad vivían a tan sólo veinte minutos. 

Durante su interacción telefónica, Louis se ocupada de contarle todo respecto a la escuela y a su vida. Louis jamás le contó a su padre sobre el acoso que sufría por parte de Brad, por lo que tampoco había sabido sobre su sexualidad en el momento en que Louis se había dado cuenta de que no le interesaban las chicas. Sólo se lo había dicho a su familia y a Mark, quien había sido el hombre que lo había criado y a quien podía llamar “papá” con toda la propiedad del mundo. Cuando Mark se había enterado, le había abrazado y le había dicho que tenía todo su apoyo. Si Mark había hecho eso, ¿por qué su padre habría de tomarlo mal? 

Un día, cuando tenía dieciséis años, el oji-azul se había decidido a decírselo. Era su padre y lo entendería, tenían una buena comunicación y obviamente Troy lo iba a seguir queriendo. O al menos eso había pensado el castaño. 

No podía haber estado más equivocado.

Troy no lloró. No gritó ni armó un escándalo, él simplemente oyó todo lo que su hijo dijo y luego de un par de segundos en los que procesó la información, cortó la llamada. Louis volvió a llamarlo, pensando en que quizá había fallado la conexión, pero el buzón de voz interceptó su llamada. Lo intentó un par de veces más y nada. Lo intentó durante semanas y el móvil de su padre sonaba ocupado o apagado. Le costó un tiempo darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, pero finalmente lo había comprendido: su padre lo repudiaba y, sinceramente, él no lo culpaba. Él se odiaba desde que tenía trece años, podía vivir con el odio de una persona más. 

Sin embargo, no había sido hasta esa noche, que se había dado cuenta que en realidad sólo había estado escondiendo el dolor. Troy lo había dañado y Louis había ocultado la herida, no había cuidado de ella, por lo que jamás había cicatrizado.

Así que allí estaba él, a las seis con treinta de la madrugada derrumbado entre los brazos de su novio. 

—¿Quieres que vayamos ahora a Doncaster? Puedo guardar ropa para ambos en un bolso, la camioneta tiene bencina suficiente, o si prefieres puedo comprar boletos de tren por internet, sólo tienes que decirme… —Louis levantó bruscamente la cabeza y selló sus labios sobre los de su novio porque Harry Styles era simplemente perfecto. Fue un beso con gusto a lágrimas y dolor, pero también con gusto a amor y agradecimiento. 

—Mamá dijo que el funeral será mañana —dijo con un hilo de voz, ya que si hablaba más fuerte, su voz se quebraría horriblemente—. Mañana, domingo —aclaró—. Podemos irnos en la tarde y quedarnos donde mamá —señaló.

—Lo que sea mejor para ti, cariño —Harry le besó la frente—. Tranquilo, vuelvo en un segundo —el menor se separó y levantó de la cama para luego abandonar la habitación. 

Louis fue hasta el baño para lavarse la cara y tomar un poco de agua. Se miró al espejo y vio sus ojos enrojecidos, pequeños e hinchados producto del llanto. Dolía, pero debía soportar el dolor y procurar tranquilizarse, ya bastante había asustado a Harry en primer lugar por despertarlo con su llanto en medio de la noche, y segundo, porque jamás le había hablado al menor sobre su padre, así que el rizado no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué le dolía tanto. Parecía obvio, era su padre, pero Louis con suerte había mencionado a Mark una vez, mientras que el nombre de Troy jamás había sido pronunciado. 

Volvió a la cama y se tapó hasta la nariz. A los pocos segundos Harry ingresó a la habitación con una humeante taza de Earl Grey. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Simple: el aroma. Sonrió y tomó asiento procurando cubrir todo su cuerpo excepto su brazo derecho el cual sacó de entre las sábanas para estirarlo y recibir la taza. 

—Hice mi mejor esfuerzo —señaló el oji-verde.

—Sé que está exquisito. Gracias —Harry volvió a recostarse. Louis probó el té y sonrió, sintiéndose automáticamente un poquito mejor—. Está perfecto —señaló volteando para besar los labios de su novio.

—Uhm, realmente quedó bueno —señaló el rizado saboreándose los labios. Louis sonrió levemente— ¿Quieres hablar o…?

—No. Sólo quiero beber el té y volver a dormir. ¿Podemos sólo… estar en silencio y luego dormir? —inquirió sintiendo vergüenza por ser un imbécil egoísta, pero realmente no tenía ganas de hablar en ese momento. 

—Ya sabes lo que dije: lo que sea mejor para ti —señaló el menor recostándose. Louis creyó que Harry se dormiría, pero el rizado no dejó de acariciarle la espalda hasta que hubo terminado el té y estuvo listo para dormir otra vez. Louis se acomodó en la cama y Harry lo abrazó, pero no pudo dormir. Apenas pudo conciliar el sueño cuando pudo ver el cielo comenzando a iluminarse a través de las cortinas de la habitación. 

A eso de las once, Harry preparó del desayuno y lo llevó hasta la cama. Louis no tenía demasiada hambre, de hecho sólo bebió su té, pero no comió. Había dormido apenas un par de horas y no tenía ganas ni siquiera levantarse, por lo que se quedaron en la cama hasta las dos de la tarde con la televisión encendida. Louis realmente no estaba prestando atención, sino que más bien estaba pensando en lo triste que sería volver a su hogar esta vez. No podía creer que hacía tan sólo dos semanas hubiese estado en Doncaster pasándolo de maravilla junto a su familia y Harry, y ahora… todo se había ido a la mierda porque su padre había muerto y jamás se habían reconciliado. Ni siquiera habían tenido una buena relación padre-hijo, y quizás era eso lo que más le dolía. 

Se encargó de avisarle a Liam quien inmediatamente se ofreció para acompañarlo, pero Louis no iba a arruinar el día post-cumpleaños de Zayn, por lo que se negó, no sin antes agradecerle por estar siempre allí para él. Luego habló con su madre para decirle que viajarían en tren con Harry a las cinco de la tarde, a lo que Johannah respondió diciendo que pasaría por ellos a la estación. 

A las cuatro con treinta se encontraban en un taxi rumbo a la estación. El castaño no había hablado mucho en todo el día, apenas lo hizo para comunicarse con Liam y su madre, mientras que el resto del día se había dedicado a besar a Harry intentando compensar con ello las pocas ganas que tenía de hablar. El oji-verde, lejos de forzarlo a contarle lo que pasaba por su cabeza, sólo estaba allí, abrazándolo y devolviéndole besos llenos de amor, porque era obvio que el menor sabía que cuando estuviera listo, hablaría. 

—¿Qué hora es? —escuchó que le preguntaba el oji-verde una vez que se encontraron instalados en el tren. Louis tomó su móvil y revisó.

—Las cuatro con cincuenta —respondió acomodándose en el asiento, apoyándose en el cuerpo de Harry, quien cruzó un brazo por sus hombros.

—Sólo quería oírte hablar —confesó en un susurro.

—Tonto —soltó con una sonrisa en sus labios y las mejillas tiñéndose de carmín. 

Harry le besó la sien y luego le puso un auricular, seguramente él se había puesto el otro, Louis no se molestó en revisar, ya que estaba demasiado cómodo. Una suave melodía comenzaba a sonar, por lo que simplemente se relajó y cerró sus ojos, cayendo dormido todo el camino hasta Doncaster. 

~ 

Su madre lo abrazó fuertemente y acarició su espalda mientras repetía una y otra vez que debía estar tranquilo, que todo estaría bien. El camino a casa fue silencioso y se sentía como una mierda por hacer que Harry pasara por todo eso. No tenía por qué hacerlo, el oji-verde no tenía por qué estar allí, pero tampoco iba a alejarlo porque Harry era lo mejor que le había pasado y no había manera de que lo dejara ir. Estaba siendo egoísta, sí, pero no lo importaba, porque sentía que, en cierto sentido, lo merecía. 

—¿Dónde están las niñas? —preguntó el oji-azul apenas entraron a la casa.

—Están en casa de tía Molly. Quería que todo estuviese tranquilo cuando llegaran, cariño —explicó Johannah besando la frente de su hijo quien asintió— ¿Quieren comer algo o irán a dormir? 

—¿Quieres comer algo? —preguntó en un susurro a Harry. 

—En realidad sí. ¿Me acompañas o necesitas un rato a solas? —Dios, Louis lo quería tanto. 

—Ve con mamá. Estaré en la habitación. Sube cuando termines, ¿sí? —sin esperar respuesta, el oji-azul le besó y subió hasta su cuarto. 

Se sentó en la cama y miró hacia la ventana notando que había comenzado a caer un poco de nieve. Estuvo en aquella posición un buen rato sin razón alguna. Quizá buscaba respuestas, tenía muchos por qués y otros tantos y si… en su cabeza, muchas interrogantes que jamás tuvieron la oportunidad de ser enunciadas y eso le molestaba. Concluyó que lo que más le dolía, no era exactamente la muerte de su padre, si no que el hecho de que quedaron muchas cosas pendientes entre ellos, faltaron abrazos y palabras de aliento, pero sobre todo, faltó un adiós de paz. 

Decidió que seguir llorando era inútil y que lo mejor que podía hacer, era descansar, por lo que se quitó la ropa y se metió bajo las sábanas. Respiró profundo varias veces e intentó despejar su mente para así poder dormir. Eran las diez de la noche y debía levantarse temprano porque la ceremonia fúnebre sería a las nueve de la mañana. 

Ni siquiera había sentido cuando Harry se había acurrucado junto a él, por lo que supuso, había caído dormido profundamente. El oji-verde respiraba tranquilo y su rostro impávido parecía casi angelical, sus rizos se definían aún más la parte posterior de su cuello y hacían contraste con su nívea piel. Louis sonrió ante la primera imagen que vio durante la mañana y estiró su mano para enredar suavemente sus dedos en el cabello del menor, acercándose hasta su cuello para besarlo con sutiliza. 

—Uhm —se quejó removiéndose. El oji-azul sonrió sobre su cuello y volvió a besarlo, esta vez con mayor intensidad—¬. Louis —llamó Harry con la voz mucho más ronca y perezosa que de costumbre. 

—Tenemos que levantarnos —susurró delineando con su nariz la línea de su cuello, viajando por su mandíbula hasta el lóbulo de su oreja—. Vamos, dormilón, arriba —dejó un beso en su mejilla y luego se destapó para salir de la cama. Sin embargo, Harry se movió rápidamente y lo tomó de un brazo, impidiéndole salir.

—¿Cinco minutos más? —preguntó el oji-verde sin abrir sus ojos, atrapando a Louis entre sus brazos. 

—Imposible. Vamos, arriba. Iré a darme una ducha —informó logrando salir de la cama. 

Hizo todo de manera automática, se duchó intentando no pensar en lo que estaba pasando, y una vez que salió y se vistió, su madre lo estaba esperando en el comedor con una rica taza de té humeante y tostadas. Johannah, con mucha sutileza, intentó saber cómo se encontraba, qué pasaba por su cabeza y qué tal se sentía con lo que había pasado. Louis respondió con sinceridad, le dijo todo lo que ya había pensado, todo lo que había pasado por su cabeza desde que se había enterado de lo ocurrido. Ella escuchó atentamente y no dijo nada más, sólo se limitó a tomarle la mano y sonreírle en señal de apoyo, lo cual le reconfortó. 

Harry no tardó en bajar y una vez que hubo tomado desayuno, salieron rumbo al cementerio en el automóvil de Johannah. Louis condujo, y aunque quiso retrasar la llegada, no tardaron mucho porque Doncaster no era un pueblo demasiado grande y porque no había nada de tráfico a esa hora de la mañana un día domingo. 

Cuando llegaron, la ceremonia ya había comenzado, el Padre estaba hablando y todos se encontraban alrededor del féretro. Todos iban vestidos impecablemente de negro y con la cabeza en dirección al suelo. Pudo distinguir a la familia de su padre, a su esposa y a su hija, que vendría siendo su hermanastra, pero jamás habían tenido contacto, sólo la había conocido mediante fotos. Estaban sus tíos también y Louis comenzó a sentirse incómodo cuando uno de ellos fijó su vista en él. Probablemente Troy le había hablado de su homosexualidad y también lo odiaban, y Dios, Louis no había pensado en eso, así como tampoco se había dado cuenta de que estaba tomado de la mano de Harry. 

Sí, por eso había miradas sobre él. 

Quiso irse antes de que acabara la ceremonia, pero estaba cansado de ser un cobarde, estaba cansado de sentir miedo, así que si tenía que enfrentar a alguien aquella mañana, lo haría sin importarle una mierda el resultado. 

—¿Louis? —preguntó un hombre acercándose a él una vez hubo acabado la ceremonia.

—¿Sí? —el castaño lo miró y supo que era uno de los hermanos de su padre. 

—Troy me dio esto para ti —señaló el hombre pasándole una carta—. Su corazón venía fallando desde hacía tiempo, así que comenzó a hacer algunas cosas, como escribir esa carta y redactar su testamento, lo cual no alcanzó a hacer. Si viniste porque estás interesado en eso…

—¿Qué? —Louis prácticamente gritó —Dios, no, no estoy interesado en los bienes de mi padre ni en lo que sea que haya dejado. Puedes darle todo eso a su esposa y su hija, yo no vine… ¿es en serio lo que dijiste? No puedo creerlo —dijo riendo para no darle un puñetazo en el rostro. 

—No era mi intención ofenderte —se disculpó.  
—Louis —el oji-verde le llamó intentando calmarlo.  
—Sí, lo que sea. No estoy interesado en nada de mi padre. No quiero tener nada que ver con su familia ni con el testamento —aclaró—. Ya nos tenemos que ir. Adiós.

Louis tomó a Harry de la mano y caminó rápidamente de vuelta al auto. Estaba hecho una furia, porque, quizá qué mierdas había hablado su padre de él como para que su entorno tuviera la imagen de él como la de un chiquillo interesado. ¿Qué mierda había sido eso?

Había sido tan estúpido, había sufrido mucho durante las últimas horas porque su padre había muerto, porque jamás tuvieron un lazo familiar fuerte, y resulta que a Troy jamás le importó una mierda porque, por lo visto, se había encargado de hacer pedazos su imagen. ¿Qué clase de padre podría hacer algo así? 

—Yo conduzco —señaló el menor quitándole las llaves de la mano —Estás enojado, no vas a conducir en ese estado —Harry se subió al asiento del conductor mientras él se acomodaba a su lado.

Cuando el automóvil estuvo en marcha, abrió la dichosa carta. Tenía curiosidad de saber lo que decía, y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con que… Dios, era una carta en la cual su padre le pedía disculpas por haberse comportado como un imbécil, por no haberlo amado como merecía, por no haber sido un padre presente y por haberse perdido toda su vida. Estaba arrepentido, y se había dado cuenta tarde, lo reconocía, pero de todas maneras había preferido que Louis supiera que lo lamentaba y que no tenía realmente razones que lo justificaran. Troy explicitó que lo único que deseaba, era que él pudiese perdonarlo, porque jamás se iba a perdonar a sí mismo haber dejado a su propio hijo, y que deseaba que fuera feliz con la persona que eligiese.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y Harry inmediatamente se preocupó, por lo que aparcó en una estación de servicio. Louis se soltó el cinturón y salió el automóvil apoyándose en él, sin dejar de llorar, mientras respiraba aire puro. 

—Louis, ¿qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué decía la carta? 

—Todo está bien —respondió con una sonrisa abrazando a su novio —Dios, todo está bien—repitió en el cuello de Harry.

—¿Por qué lloras entonces? 

—Me pidió disculpas, se despidió de mí, Harry. Él… estaba arrepentido. No me importa qué mierda lo haya llevado a alejarse, no me importa que no hayamos hablado desde que tenía quince años, todo lo que me importa es que se encargó de hacerme saber que no había sido mi culpa y que el imbécil había sido él. Todo lo que necesitaba era un adiós y lo tuve. Todo está bien —explicó entre sollozos.

Escondió su rostro en el cuello de Harry y perdonó a su padre por lo que había hecho, sintiéndose tremendamente aliviado. 

Gracias, Troy. 

~

Por la tarde, antes de tomar el tren de regreso a Londres, Louis tuvo la idea de llevar a Harry a comer a un pequeño local de comida rápida al que pasaba casi todos los viernes con Liam después de la escuela. Era un lugar que su novio definitivamente debía conocer y que no habían tenido tiempo de visitar durante navidad. 

Pidieron fish and chips* y dos vasos de coca cola. Harry realmente había quedado maravillado, e incluso le había quitado parte de su comida. Parecían un par de adolescentes enamorados, riendo por cualquier chiste estúpido, por cualquier anécdota, y Louis sentía una mezcla de emociones. Su risa fluía y sus mejillas dolían debido a la tonta sonrisa que se negaba a abandonar su rostro.

Era paradójico, había estado llorando por su padre durante dos días, pero sólo una carta le había hecho sentir mejor, unas simples palabras había sido todo lo que necesitaba para volver a vivir su vida con normalidad. Se arrepentía de todos los años de ausencia, él mismo podría haberse presentado en la puerta de Troy y obligarlo a que conversaran, pero ya no podía volver el tiempo a atrás, y su padre había dicho que fuera feliz, así que… lo sería.

—Sabes a sal y a vinagre —señaló Louis luego de besar a su novio.

—Lo siento, fueron las papas fritas —se disculpó volviendo a besarlo.

—No importa, me gusta —aceptó con una gran sonrisa. 

Sin embargo, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, y Louis no era un chico con muy buena suerte, por lo que no tendría que haberse sorprendido tanto cuando lo vio.  
Estaba en la esquina de la calle por la cual caminaban de regreso a casa fumando lo que parecía ser marihuana. Su ropa se veía vieja y sucia, su cabello había crecido y sus rasgos se habían endurecido demasiado, pero aún así Louis pudo reconocerlo. 

—¿Louis? —inquirió Harry mirándolo. El oji-azul se había quedado inmóvil en su lugar, sentía cómo su sangre se congelaba y escalofríos le recorrían el cuerpo— ¿Lou? ¿Estás bien? —Harry siguió la vista del castaño.

—No puede ser —fue todo lo que salió de sus labios —. Jodida mierda, alguien allí arriba me odia mucho —una risa nerviosa brotó de sus labios y retrocedió un par de pasos.

—¿Qué pasa? Me estás preocupando. ¿Lo conoces? —Louis miraba directamente hacia ese tipo, analizándolo, convenciéndose de que sí se trataba de él. Su corazón latía rápido, como si estuviese a punto de lanzarse a un abismo. Millones de recuerdos le azotaron la mente, palizas, palabras vulgares, maltratos, imágenes difusas de su adolescencia se agolparon una tras otra, haciéndole marear —Hey, hey, Louis —Harry lo tomó entre sus brazos.

—Es Brad —sintió una punzada en su pecho—. No lo puedo creer. No pensé que… Liam dijo que lo había visto hace un tiempo, pero no pensé que yo también podría encontrarme con él. Yo no… —el aire comenzaba a faltarle y sintió sus piernas debilitarse. Había afrontado su pasado junto a Harry, le había contado todo, se había sacado toda la mierda de dentro, pero… era diferente encontrarte con tu pasado cara a cara, sobre todo cuando se trataba de la persona que se había ocupado de joderte la cabeza. 

—¿Qué? —Harry volteó rápidamente y su rostro cambió, tornándose sombrío y lleno de furia—¿Ese es el hijo de puta?

—Sí, pero Harry, no vas a hacer nada. Tomemos otro camino, sólo… —en ese momento, Brad volteó a verlos y luego de unos segundos, esbozó una sonrisa socarrona. Se acercó a ellos y Louis pudo notar que no quedaba mucho del niño bonito que le había gustado cuando tenía trece años. Había enormes sombras bajo sus ojos y estaba terriblemente delgado, se notaba que consumía drogas, Liam se lo había dicho. 

—Louis Tomlinson —dijo una vez que estuvo un par de metros lejos de ellos—. Así que estás de vuelta en Doncaster, amigo. Hacía mucho que no te veía. ¿Y quién es este? ¿Tu novio? —preguntó con tono desafiante. 

—Vamos, Harry —Louis tomó el brazo del menor e intentó sacarlo de allí.

—¿Vas a huir otra vez? Siempre huyendo, típico de Louis Tomlinson, siempre has sido un cobarde.

—Sigue hablando y voy a romperte la cara —soltó Harry entre dientes, negándose a abandonar el lugar. 

—¡Wow! ¡Te conseguiste un guardaespaldas! ¿Cómo te paga? ¿Con sexo oral? No es muy bueno en eso —el oji-verde se abalanzó sobre él y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa.

—Escúchame, pedazo de mierda, no vuelvas a hablar así de Louis, es más, no vuelvas a dirigirle la palabra. No mereces siquiera respirar cerca de él —Brad se rió.

—Harry, déjalo, por favor. Vámonos —el rizado lo miró unos segundos mientras el nerviosismo de Louis se incrementaba. No quería que Harry lo golpeara, no quería que se ensuciara las manos con alguien que no valía la pena. Finalmente el menor lo soltó y ambos voltearon para seguir caminando hacia algún lugar.

—¡Hey, Louis! Quiero que sepas que jamás olvidé lo de los camarines —Louis se detuvo y volteó —. Es el mejor recuerdo que tengo sobre ti, todo deseoso y sumiso —el oji-azul no se contuvo más, no fue capaz de serlo y corrió hasta ese idiota, lanzándose sobre él como una fiera, y empuñando sus manos, golpeó fuertemente su rostro. No sabía de dónde había sacado la valentía para hacerlo, mucho menos sabía de dónde había sacado toda esa fuerza, pero agradecía tenerla. Sus manos se tiñeron con sangre rápidamente y oía a Harry a la distancia, pero había tanta ira acumulada, que solamente estaba enfocado en romperle la nariz o la boca, lo que fuese, sólo quería romperle algo, tal como Brad lo había roto a él. 

Finalmente sintió que dos personas lo sacaban de encima de Brad mientras éste seguía en el suelo con la nariz y la boca sangrando, pero consiente. Lo siguiente pasó demasiado lento para él, o quizá muy rápido, no lo sabía, sólo tenía claro que Harry lo había arrastrado hasta la avenida y había hecho parar un taxi. 

Sus manos estaban ensangrentadas y temblaban. Harry hablaba, pero realmente no lograba oírlo, de pronto su vista se fue nublando hasta que todo se volvió completamente negro. 

Lo próximo que supo fue que se encontraba en su habitación, en su cama específicamente. Se sentó y su cabeza dio vueltas. Harry ingresó a la habitación.

—Hey, ¿cómo te sientes? —preguntó con voz suave acercándose hasta él para tomarle las manos, las cuales estaban vendadas. 

—Me duele un poco la cabeza —aceptó en un susurro— ¿Me desmayé? 

—Sí, en el taxi. Con tu madre supusimos que fue por el shock de lo ocurrido. Y bueno, por lo de tu padre. Se acumularon las cosas y acabaste explotando, no es extraño —Harry acunó su rostro con una mano y lo acarició—. Debes descansar. 

—Tú… lo siento. No quería descontrolarme, ahora debes pensar que soy un jodido sicópata al que le gusta golpear a la gente —dijo bajando la vista.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no creo eso! Dios, Louis, ¡yo iba a hacerlo mierda! Fuiste tremendamente valiente, siempre lo has sido. Todo por lo que has pasado… no cualquier lo resiste, Lou, siempre has sido valiente y te admiro por ello. Realmente lo hago —Louis lo miró atónito. ¿Qué acababa de decir Harry Styles? ¿Que lo admiraba? ¿A él?—. Tienes una fortaleza admirable y me siento incluso orgulloso de lo que hiciste hoy. No pienso que eres un sicópata al cual le gusta golpear a la gente, pienso que eres una de las personas más maravillosas que he conocido en mi vida y que soy jodidamente afortunado de poder estar a tu lado —Louis parpadeó en repetidas oportunidades procesando lo que Harry acababa de decir. 

—¿De dónde sacas tanto para decir? ¿Por qué siempre me haces sentir tan… especial? —Louis sintió que sus mejillas se teñían.

—Eres especial, Louis —el menor se acercó y le besó. 

—¿Te acuestas conmigo? —preguntó haciéndole un lado en su cama. Harry se desvistió rápidamente y se metió bajo las cobijas junto al oji-azul. Louis se acurrucó en su pecho, mientras el rizado le acariciaba el cabello—. Eres la mejor persona que conozco, Harry —susurró—. Tú también eres valiente, también sufriste una pérdida muy importante, pero seguiste adelante. Me hubiese gustado ser un poco más como tú —Louis pensó en decirle que creía que el mundo era un poco mejor sólo porque él respiraba, pero era demasiado cursi, por lo que decidió guardárselo para sí mismo.

—Te quiero tal como eres, Louis —El oji-azul sonrió ampliamente y se levantó sólo para besarlo, porque lo quería como jamás había querido a nadie, porque le estaba tremendamente agradecido, porque sus labios eran exquisitos, y bueno… simplemente porque podía. 

*:

 

*Fish and chips: plato de comida rápida muy popular en Inglaterra. Consiste en pescado de diferentes tipos (sobre todo bacalao y merluza) rebozado con harina y huevo, acompañado de patatas fritas a las que se suele añadir sal y vinagre.


	24. I Can't Imagine

_Cuz no one in my life_

_As ever felt so right like you_

_And now, I don’t know what to do_

 

De no ser por el hecho de que Harry era mucho más alto que Louis, el oji-azul ya no sabría diferenciar su ropa de la del rizado. En sus cajones había camisetas y pantalones de Harry, un par de camisas se encontraban en su armario e incluso había un par de zapatos del menor junto a sus zapatillas. Parecía que se hubieran ido a vivir juntos, pero la verdad es que sólo compartían la cama un par de veces a la semana. Bueno, quizá tres. O cuatro.

Esa era la forma en la que Louis comenzaba cada día, teniendo que buscar sus prendas de vestir entre las del menor.

Louis supuso que la habitación de Zayn también debía estar llena de cosas de Liam, ya que cuando Harry se iba a quedar con él, Liam inmediatamente tomaba sus cosas y se marchaba. Lo mismo pasaba cuando Zayn llegaba a su casa, y así, pero ni Harry se había mudado con él, ni Liam con Zayn, aunque, siendo sinceros, se trataba de un acuerdo tácito de convivencia.

Y el oji-azul realmente agradecía la presencia de Harry porque le traía serenidad, y eso era lo que más había necesitado durante esa semana. Luego de que hubieron vuelto de Doncaster, las cosas se calmaron, la tormenta ya había pasado, pero a él le había costado un poco volver a la normalidad. No había estado durmiendo del todo bien, y era esa la razón principal por la que Harry debía quedarse con él, de otra manera, no lograba descansar, lo cual podría llegar a perjudicarlo en el trabajo, pero gracias al cielo, todo había estado bien.

Sin embargo, ya era jueves y no veía a Harry desde el lunes, desde la sesión fotográfica que habían tenido para Burberry; el menor había estado demasiado ocupado con los asuntos referentes al disco, grabaciones y reuniones con la disquera y los productores. Louis sabía que aquello debía ser agotador, así que tampoco había presionado al menor para que se vieran, después de todo, habían quedado de verse aquella tarde.

Llegó a la revista para la primera sesión que era para un anuncio publicitario exclusivo de Vogue sobre una marca de relojes. Había dos chicos en el estudio, uno de ellos era Jason y Louis le sonrió ampliamente a modo de saludo. Jessica le dio las indicaciones sobre lo que querían transmitir en la fotografía y cómo quería vender el producto, por lo que una vez listo, Louis se dispuso a trabajar, pidiéndole a los modelos que posaran de una manera en particular, pidiéndoles ciertos sentimientos, jugando con sus brazos sobre todo para enfocarse, obviamente, en el reloj.

Fue rápido, seleccionaron cinco fotografías y aquella sesión sería un asunto más que discutir en la tarde, durante la reunión para la elección de las fotografías que irían en la siguiente edición de la revista.

—Lou, hola —saludó Jason acercándose a él.

—Hey, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué tal ha ido todo? —inquirió guardando sus cosas.

—Todo bien, conocí a un chico y estamos como… uhm… ¿saliendo? Sí, algo así —Louis se sintió jodidamente bien al escuchar eso— ¿Y tú, qué tal? ¿Cómo van las cosas con Harry?

—Muy bien a decir verdad. Sí, estamos bien —sintió un calorcito ya conocido en su pecho al aceptar que su relación con Harry iba de viento en popa.

—Me alegro, realmente espero que sean muy felices —el chico le abrazó.

—¡Louis, estudio tres! —oyó una voz masculina que lo llamaba.

—Ya me debo ir, tengo otra sesión ahora —informó alejándose—. Espero que todo vaya bien contigo y este chico al que estás viendo. Cuídate —le dio un último abrazo para luego tomar sus cosas y salir.

Louis no dejó de sonreír en todo al día al saber que Jason estaba bien y que además estaba saliendo con alguien.

Luego de la sesión fue a comer con John, el otro fotógrafo y posteriormente ambos entraron a la reunión que duró cerca de dos horas. Jessica estaba especialmente exigente ese mes y no era como si le molestara, pero a Louis aún le costaba mucho poder elegir entre las fotografías porque jamás había una que le convenciera al cien por ciento. Aún era inseguro respecto a su desempeño, pero sus compañeros de trabajo siempre estaban allí para decirle que lo estaba haciendo muy bien y que tenía un gran potencial.

Louis realmente se los agradecía. 

Su móvil comenzó a vibrar y antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra, Harry ya lo estaba saludando.

—Hey, bebé —saludó Harry desde el otro lado de la línea. La reunión había terminado hacía diez minutos y él caminaba hacia el estacionamiento en busca de su automóvil.

—Hola, cariño, ¿qué tal todo? ¿Cómo estuvo la reunión con los productores? —preguntó.

—Todo bien, aunque estoy un poco cansado —confesó.

—¿Prefieres que nos veamos mañana? —preguntó el oji-azul—. No tengo problema, en serio, comprendo que estés cansado, incluso tu voz suena distinta —lamentó depositando su bolso en el asiento trasero de su automóvil para luego subir al asiento del conductor.

—Sabes que jamás voy a estar tan cansado como para preferir marcharme a casa sin verte —el tono que utilizó era mimoso, por lo que Louis sabía que aquella noche le tocaría atender a su novio—. Además, Zayn dijo que Liam pasaría la noche con él porque ambos tienen cosas que hacer y van a estudiar juntos o algo así.

—¿Van a estudiar juntos? —Preguntó Louis con tono gracioso— ¡Pero si ni siquiera tienen materias en común! —Señaló riendo— Apuesto a que sólo fue una excusa para no decirte que follarían toda la noche.

—¡Louis! —Regañó Harry ante lo dicho por el castaño—. Me refería a que pasarían la noche juntos, pero cada uno estudiaría lo que sea que deban estudiar por su cuenta.

—Oh, ya veo, claro —aceptó encendiendo el motor—. Entonces… ¿te veo en el apartamento?

—Síp, ya voy saliendo. Estaré allí en unos veinte minutos.

—Creo que llegaremos juntos. Nos vemos, cariño.

—Nos vemos, bebé —cortó la llamada y se ajustó el cinturón para emprender camino a casa.

Louis condujo por las calles del centro buscando una pastelería o algo parecido donde pudiese comprar cosas ricas para compartir con Harry esa noche. Sabía lo ocupada que se había vuelto su vida con lo del cd, su nombre había comenzado a sonar en las radioemisoras e incluso ya habían algunas fotos de él circulando por internet. No tenía idea de cómo había pasado, es decir, sólo había lanzado dos singles y ya las chicas habían subido fotos de él a la red. Aparte de las grabaciones, estaban las entrevistas que comenzaban a hacerle y las sesiones fotográficas, por lo que el pobre chico de ojos verdes parecía cada vez más agotado, así que Louis aprovecharía que su semana había estado tranquila y que no estaba cansado, para mimar a su chico.

Finalmente compró trozos de pasteles de tres tipos distintos, ya que no estaba seguro de lo que Harry preferiría.

La pantalla de su móvil se iluminó cuando estaba llegando al edificio, pero no le prestó atención, ya lo haría cuando estuviera desocupado. Estacionó el automóvil, tomó sus cosas y subió por el elevador hasta su piso, encontrando a Harry Styles sentado en la puerta de su apartamento con la vista pegada al móvil y la guitarra a un lado.

—Hey —saludó sacando las llaves de su piso. Harry elevó la vista y se levantó mostrándole la pantalla de su móvil. Louis dio dos pasos hacia atrás ante la cercanía del aparatito con sus ojos y finalmente lo tomó, notando lo que Harry quiso mostrarle—. Una jodida página de Wikipedia. No puedo creerlo. Harry Styles, nacido el 1 de febrero en Holmes Chapel, es un nuevo compositor y… —Louis empezó a reír.

—Hicieron una página de wikipedia con mis datos. Me siento desnudo —señaló detrás del mayor, quien le había devuelto el móvil para abrir la puerta.

—No seas exagerado y salúdame —exigió dejando su bolso en una de las sillas del comedor para luego voltearse con una ceja alzada.

—Oh, Lou, lo siento, es sólo que… —el menor se acercó y lo besó— esto fue jodidamente raro y escalofriante, no lo esperaba. No sé de dónde sacaron los datos.

—Has hecho algunas entrevistas, cariño —Louis lo besó nuevamente—. Probablemente están las grabaciones por Internet y gracias a eso ahora tienes tu propia página de Wikipedia. Ah, y claro, sin mencionar tus apariciones en las revistas para anuncios publicitarios, las cuales ya deben estar llenando las paredes de las habitaciones de las adolescentes —se rió Louis.

—Oh, Dios, es cierto —Harry volcó su atención a la pantalla de su móvil y frunció el ceño—. No dice nada sobre ti, quizá debería agregarlo —señaló muy naturalmente y Louis rió porque simplemente ese chico era todo un personaje.

—No seas ridículo. La ambigüedad vende, si las chicas creen que tienen una oportunidad contigo, comprarán tus discos, los libros biográficos, maquillaje y cualquier tipo de mierda que tenga tu rostro estampado en ella —señaló el oji-azul—. Lo sé porque estuve comprándole ese tipo de cosas a mis hermanas cuando la boyband más famosa de la época eran los Backstreet Boys—ambos rieron—. En fin, el punto es que no debes poner nada, deja que tengan la ilusión de que pueden tenerte —Louis se puso de puntitas para alcanzar los labios del menor.

—¿Sólo la ilusión? —el oji-verde arqueó una ceja mirándole desafiante.

—¡Hey! —Reclamó el castaño y Harry sonrió con picardía—. Sí, sólo la ilusión.

—Te quiero —susurró y Louis quedó sin aliento. El rizado lo besó y luego se separó para preguntar—: ¿Qué hay en la bolsa?

—Traje pastel. No sé cuál te gustaría más, así que traje de tres sabores distintos —señaló.

—¿Estamos celebrando algo?

—Noup, sólo quería mimarte hoy. Has tenido unos días bastante agitados —Louis se acercó coquetamente al rizado y cruzó sus brazos tras el cuello del menor, quien le tomó de la cintura.

—Eres el mejor —dijo el rizado, dándole un beso en la nariz y otro en la boca.

—Ya lo sabía —aceptó con aires de superioridad, haciendo reír al menor.

Se separaron y Harry fue a la cocina para hervir agua, mientras Louis servía pastel y acomodaba las cosas en la mesa. Luego se sentaron y Louis notó que había algo que Harry no le estaba diciendo porque podía verlo morder sus labios y mover sus manos de un lado a otro en señal de nerviosismo. Harry sonría de la nada y eso estaba poniendo a Louis muy curioso, pero justo cuando iba a preguntar, el oji-verde le reclamó que había estado esperándolo fuera del apartamento durante quince minutos, así que sugirió que quizá debería tener una llave del apartamento.

Louis no consideró aquel como un gran paso, después de todo, aquella mañana ya había comprobado que la mitad de la ropa de Harry estaba ordenada junto a la suya, por lo que fue en busca de la copia que tenía y se la entregó. Al menor se le iluminó el rostro y extrajo una llave de su bolsillo.

—Venía preparado para el solemne intercambio de llaves —señaló haciendo reír al oji-azul.

—Tonto —dijo besándolo.

—Te tengo una buena noticia —señaló el oji-verde—. El disco está listo y será lanzado en un par de semanas —los ojos de Harry brillaban más que de costumbre y se notaba en su rostro que estaba luchando por contener toda la emoción que le provocaba el lanzamiento de su primer disco.

—¡¿Qué?! Por Dios, Harry, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¡Tenemos que celebrarlo! —exclamó Louis.

—Lo estamos haciendo. No necesito nada más que esto —susurró Harry besando el cuello del castaño. 

—Pero…

—No debía decirte porque, ya sabes, deben revisar un par de veces más el material y ver si hay detalles que ajustar, pero no creo que haya nada más que hacer, por eso decidí contarte. Dios, en realidad no podía guardarme esto —Harry se mordió el labio inferior, sabiendo que había hecho justo lo que no tenía que hacer. Louis podía ver la culpabilidad en sus orbes verdes, por lo que simplemente le sonrió y estiró su mano hasta alcanzar el cabello del menor para acariciarlo.

—Eres pésimo ocultando cosas —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé —lamentó.

—Pero me gustas así —señaló en un susurro.

—También lo sé —Louis rodó los ojos—. Te quiero —susurró el menor nuevamente y Louis le miró unos segundos para luego acercarse y besarlo profundamente, intentando dar a conocer de esa manera las palabras que no podía enunciar. Harry sonrió en el contacto e instintivamente ambos se levantaron, ya que la posición en la que se encontraban, sentados alrededor de la mesa, estaba siendo un impedimento para sus demostraciones de amor. Cuando ambos estuvieron de pie, comenzaron a caminar hacia la habitación sin soltarse, desprendiéndose de la ropa en el camino.

Una vez en la habitación, Louis recostó a Harry sobre la cama y subió sobre él. Iba a cumplir lo que había dicho: iba a mimar a su novio. Además, teniendo el control podría disfrutar todo lo que quisiera del cuerpo del oji-verde. Teniendo el control podía hacer todo lo que quisiera, e incluso torturar un poco más al rizado.

Una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios y besó a Harry. Fue un beso sucio y para nada romántico, sino más bien fue un contacto cargado de lujuria donde comenzó a mecerse suavemente sobre la pelvis del menor, sabiendo lo que provocaría aquel roce. Harry soltó un par de gemidos que acabaron en la boca de Louis, y éste aprovechó de morder los labios del oji-verde.

—Lou… —jadeó el rizado y Louis gruñó al sentir la erección creciendo bajo la tela del bóxer.

No había centímetro del cuerpo de Louis que no rozara el de Harry, la piel color canela de oji-azul y nívea piel del rizado hacían contraste bajo la luz que se colaba por la ventana. Louis varió los movimientos que hacía sobre Harry, aceleraba a ratos, se movía en círculos y cuando sentía que podía acabar sin siquiera haber sido tocado por su novio, sus movimientos se suavizaban. Controlar aquello estaba tomando toda su energía, ya que Harry gemía sobre su cuello, lo besaba, lo mordía y succionaba su piel, por lo que era terrible tener que llevar el control de su cuerpo cuando todo lo que quería era que el menor le hiciera el amor.

Cuando Harry volvió a sus labios, lo besó y luego bajó de su cuerpo para poder comenzar a descender. Sus manos se paseaban frenéticamente por aquel cuerpo jodidamente perfecto que tenía el placer de tocar, mientras con su boca besaba donde podía. Se detuvo en uno de los puntos sensibles sobre su pecho, lamió y succionó a la vez que sus finos dedos se hacían cargo del otro, provocando que más gemidos brotaran de los labios rosados del menor. Arqueó sus espalda y sus caderas de elevaron un poco, dando a entender lo necesitado que estaba por tener un poco de alivio en su zona baja.

Louis sonrió y siguió bajando. Llegó hasta el bóxer de su novio y lo bajó con los dientes, rozando con su nariz el miembro de Harry. Louis estaba siendo más osado de lo que había sido en su vida y le encantaba porque la cara de Harry era simplemente impagable. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, sus manos empuñaban las sábanas y mordía su labio inferior, seguramente para acallar los fuertes gemidos.

Era hermoso y Louis sabía que jamás se cansaría de contemplarlo.

—Dios, Louis… por favor, hazlo —pidió cerrando sus ojos. Una risita malvada dejó los labios del oji-azul, quien se dispuso a tomar el sexo de Harry entre sus manos, masturbándolo. Luego tomó una parte con su boca sin dejar de trabajar con sus manos, pero tuvo que detenerse cuando el dolor de su propia entrepierna se hizo insoportable, teniendo que masturbarse con el miembro de Harry en su boca—. ¿Puedes acabar así? —inquirió Harry en un hilo de voz. Louis lo soltó.

—¿Así cómo? ¿Sólo masturbándote? Dios, Harry, que mente pervertida tienes —rió volviendo con su lengua al sexo del oji-verde.

—Vamos, Louis, dijiste que hoy me mimarías, lo que implica que me complacerías… realmente me complacería que acabaras sin que siquiera te hubiese tocado —Louis sintió sus mejillas colorearse tenuemente, pero… vamos, él también quería saber si podía hacerlo, así que simplemente guiñó un ojo con el pene de Harry en su boca, mientras se masturbaba.

No hizo falta demasiado para que Louis se derramara en su propia mano sólo con el estímulo de estar complaciendo a Harry oralmente. Todo su cuerpo se contrajo, gimiendo y jadeando sobre el pene de Harry, quien también gimió alto al darse cuenta de que el oji-azul había acabado. Louis entonces liberó el miembro del rizado y fue hasta el baño para limpiarse y para seguir alargando la agonía del rizado.

Una vez de vuelta en la habitación, volvió a sentarse a horcajadas sobre el menor, esta vez sobre su estómago. Louis estiró su brazo hacia atrás para alcanzar el miembro de Harry y seguir masturbándolo mientras lo besaba. Las caderas del menor prontamente se descontrolaron en busca de su orgasmo, después de todo, Louis ya había jugado demasiado. El castaño se levantó un poco y se hizo hacia atrás, alineando el sexo de Harry con su entrada. El menor abrió sus ojos como platos y lo detuvo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó.

—¿Cómo que qué estoy haciendo? —Louis hizo una mueca de confusión.

—¿Sin protección?

—¿Has estado con alguien más desde que estamos juntos? —el menor negó—. Yo tampoco. Aun así, ¿prefieres usar protección?

—¿Prefieres hacerlo… así? —inquirió con inseguridad.

—Cariño, lo siento, quizá debí haber preguntado antes de sólo hacerlo. Está bien si no quieres, yo debo tener… —Louis intentó bajar de la cama para buscar preservativos en el cajón, pero Harry lo detuvo.

—Está bien, yo también quiero hacerlo —Louis sonrió— ¿Debo prepararte o…?

—Harry, sólo hazlo, por favor —rogó volviendo a su posición, tomando al menor para alinearlo con su entrada, mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de Harry—. Realmente te necesito ahora.

El menor no necesitó que se lo dijeran nuevamente y simplemente asintió, dejando que Louis hiciera lo que quisiera. El oji-azul volvió a tomar el pene de Harry y se empujó lentamente contra él, provocando que sus labios profirieran un gemido de dolor. Probablemente había sido imprudente por parte de Louis el haber alentado a Harry a introducirse en él sin haberlo preparado, pero los juegos previos lo habían tenido demasiado caliente como para seguir esperando. Es más, ya había llegado a su clímax, pero el sólo pensar en Harry dentro de él, había bastado para conseguir otra erección.

Luego de unos cuantos movimientos contra el cuerpo de Harry, Louis se hubo acostumbrado y se había inclinado sobre el cuerpo del menor para afirmarse de los hombros de éste y así impulsarse, dando para nada delicados saltos sobre su miembro. El menor lo ayudó embistiéndole también, encontrando un ritmo constante, a veces frenético y errático, y otras, suave, pero constante.

—Eres hermoso, Louis… eres tan… hermoso —dijo Harry entre jadeos y Louis sonrió con los ojos cerrados—. Te quiero, te quiero tanto —confesó tomando el rostro de Louis para obligarlo a inclinarse un poco más y así llegar a sus labios.

—Estoy cerca, Dios… —jadeó Louis sobre los labios del menor para que éste hiciera algo.

Harry entendió el mensaje, ya que rápidamente su mano derecha se apoderó del miembro de Louis, masturbándolo rápidamente a la vez que el oji-azul se movía más rápido sobre él. Louis a duras penas abrió sus ojos para mirar a Harry, quien tenía sus ojos cerrados y mordía su labio inferior. Su frente estaba perlada en sudor y sus largos rizos se le pegaban al cuello, al igual que su propio cabello se le pegaba a la frente.

Harry se veía tan perfecto, los músculos de su abdomen se tensaban en cada embestida y Louis podía notarlos, los músculos de sus brazos se encontraban igualmente tensos, marcando sus bíceps de manera tal que Louis no pudo seguir soportándolo.

—Oh, Louis, Louis, Louis, Louis… —repitió una y otra vez Harry mientras embestía una última vez acabando dentro del castaño, y éste terminó en la mano del oji-verde.

Louis cayó a un lado del rizado con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo los espasmos y temblores de su cuerpo luego del orgasmo, sintiendo cómo los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaban. Una sonrisa tiró de la comisura de sus labios y cuando hubo recuperado el aliento, abrió nuevamente los ojos, viendo cómo Harry aún intentaba volver a poner los pies en la tierra. El pecho del menor subía y bajaba erráticamente y relamía sus labios una y otra vez.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba acariciando el pecho del menor, trazaba círculos imaginarios con la yema de sus dedos y reposaba sus labios sobre el hombro de Harry, besándolo. El oji-verde sonrió y se volteó, tomándolo por la cintura, acariciando su espalda y su cabello, para luego volver por el mismo camino de regreso a su cintura. Harry lo besó quitándole el aliento una vez más, para luego refugiarse en el cuello de Louis, quien sonrió ante el infantil gesto.

Louis le besó la frente y enredó sus dedos en los rizos de su nuca, los cuales estaban húmedos a causa del sudor. Posteriormente bajó su mano por la espalda, acariciando suavemente, convenciéndose de que ese era Harry y quien lo estaba tocando, era él, Louis Tomlinson, el chico al cual le habían metido mierda en la cabeza a la tierna edad de 13 años y al cual le habían roto el corazón más de las veces que puede recordar. Sí, ese era Louis Tomlinson y el chico entre sus brazos era Harry Styles, y Louis podía decir un montón de cosas sobre el oji-verde, como lo hermoso que era, lo inteligente y divertido que era, lo maravilloso y comprensivo que era con él, que pensaba genuinamente que el mundo era un mundo mejor sólo por el hecho de que Harry respiraba, y podía encontrar mil razones por las cuales Louis no le llegaba ni a los talones, pero en ese momento lo único que podía pensar era que estaba enamorado de Harry. Sí, Louis había vuelto a entregar su corazón y se había enamorado.

Dios, Louis realmente amaba a Harry Styles.

~

Louis oyó una suave melodía a la distancia y se quedó allí en la cama mientras su cabeza aún dormida intentaba identificar de qué canción se trataba. Estaba seguro de que la conocía, el sonido le hacía sentir bien, era como estar en casa luego de un tiempo fuera, le despertaba una sensación parecida a aquella que sentía cada vez que Harry lo estrechaba entre sus brazos, y también se parecía a los besos que el menor le daba en la frente, y en las mejillas, y en la boca. La canción se sentía como Harry, pero su cabeza aún no reconocía la melodía. Y no logró saber de qué canción se trataba hasta el sonido de la armónica se detuvo y escuchó una voz ronca y suave que cantó: how many times must the cannon balls fly before they're forever banned?

Entonces el oji-azul reconoció la letra, reconoció la canción y sabía, conociendo a Harry Styles, que aquella era probablemente una de sus líneas favoritas. Sonrió y se sentó en la cama, mientras el menor seguía cantando. Desde la habitación era apenas audible, por lo que Louis se apresuró en buscar su ropa interior y una camiseta. La más cercana estaba en el suelo, casi a los pies de la cama y parecía ser de Harry, porque lo que las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron aún más esbozando una gran sonrisa al saber que tenía la facultad de hacer eso, al darse cuenta de lo afortunado que era por tener a su lado al oji-verde; se daba cuenta de lo maravilloso que era oírlo apenas Morfeo lo hubo soltado al mundo real nuevamente y era más consciente aún de que estaba allí en su balcón, sólo con calcetines, su abrigo y una bufanda. Se veía ridículo, pero Louis lo amaba así.

El oji-azul sintió el viento helado colarse por la ventana y llegar hasta él, acariciándolo suavemente, haciéndolo estremecer. Sin embargo, siguió avanzando hasta llegar al menor y tomarlo por la cintura.

—¡Dios, Louis! Me asustaste —dijo el oji-verde. Louis rió bajito y lo rodeó hasta quedar frente a él—. Hey —sonrió y se acercó al castaño para rozar su nariz con la de Louis en un beso de esquimal que posteriormente se convirtió en un beso real donde sus labios se reencontraron luego de tan sólo unas horas.

—Hey —saludó el oji-azul luego del beso. Justo entonces, sus dientes comenzaron a castañear y Harry abrió sus ojos de par en par notando que su chico sólo llevaba ropa interior y una camiseta encima.

—Tonto, ¿cómo se te ocurre venir así? Ven acá —Harry abrió su abrigo para que Louis pudiese cubrirse con él. Louis sintió la piel desnuda del oji-verde rozando la suya y se refugió en su cuello, besándolo suavemente, descendiendo un poco hasta su clavícula derecha, la cual besó, lamió y mordisqueó un poco, arrancándole suaves gemidos al menor. Finalmente cuando aquella porción de piel quedó marcada por él, sonrió satisfecho.

—Yes, how many years can a mountain exist before it's washed to the sea? Yes, how many years can some people exist before they're allowed to be free? —cantó con un hilo de voz.

—¿Me oíste?

—Yes, how many times can a man turn his head pretending he just doesn't see? The answer my friend is blowin' in the wind, the answer is blowin' in the wind —con aquello contestó la pregunta del menor quien le sonrió y besó su frente—. Vamos, canta para mí.

—Yes, how many times must a man look up before he can really see the sky? Yes, how many ears must one man have before he can hear people cry?

Finalmente, Louis se unió y juntos acabaron cantando: Yes, how many deaths will it take till he knows that too many people have died? The answer my friend is blowin' in the wind, the answer is blowin' in the wind.

Ninguno dijo nada por un rato, sino que sólo se dedicaron a besarse, a disfrutar de la noche y del viento. Louis creyó que aquella escena era una perfecta metáfora de lo que era su vida desde que había dejado a Harry entrar en ella: no importaba qué tan fuerte soplara el viento, no importaba la cantidad de tormentas por las que pasaron ni por las que seguramente pasarían en un futuro, porque se tenían el uno al otro y eso los mantenía de pie, justo como en ese momento. Louis sabía que si tenía a Harry a su lado, lo tenía todo, y podría superar cualquier huracán que amenazara con destruir su tranquilidad.

El sonido del móvil de Harry los interrumpió y ambos entraron. Louis encendió la calefacción, mientras oía al menor hablar con Zayn.

—Oh, amigo, lo siento mucho. Realmente lo había olvidado, pero vamos en camino —Harry lo tomó de un brazo y corrió con él hasta la habitación. Louis lo miraba extrañado mientras el oji-verde no dejaba de pedir disculpas. Harry cortó la llamada y corrió como un loco por la habitación en busca de ropa.

—¿Puedes decirme qué ocurre?

—Hoy es la última carrera de Zayn, ¿recuerdas? —Oh, demonios, Louis lo había olvidado. Bueno, ambos lo habían hecho—. Es decir, la última carrera si hablamos sobre hacerlo por deporte. Ya sabes —señaló Harry, calzándose unos jeans negros. Louis asintió e imitó al rizado y buscó ropa limpia. Le parecía bastante sucio de todas maneras, ya que no se habían duchado luego de la intensa actividad física que habían tenido, pero bueno, realmente no tenían tiempo porque Zayn los estaba esperando.

Louis sonrió con el pecho lleno de felicidad no sólo por él y por Harry, sino también por Liam y por Zayn, quienes habían estado construyendo una relación que mejoraba día a día. Liam lo merecía, merecía ser feliz y si Zayn lo hacía feliz, entonces él también amaba al chico de ojos almendrados.

—¿Listo? —inquirió Harry sacándolo de su nube de felicidad.

—Listo —asintió. Ambos dejaron la habitación, tomaron sus abrigos y salieron del apartamento rumbo a la última carrera oficial de motocicleta que correría el gran Zayn Malik.

 

~

 

Zayn estaba nervioso y sabía que no había razón para estarlo, después de todo, corría en motocicleta desde que tenía quince años. Era cierto que aquella noche era especial porque correría por última vez, pero no debería estar tan nervioso por eso. Liam estaba a su lado y le susurraba cada cierto tiempo que debía estar tranquilo, le acariciaba la espalda y lo besaba fugazmente transmitiéndole toda la fuerza y el apoyo que Zayn necesitaba.

El moreno había decidido dejar las carreras clandestinas para ganarse la vida como ayudante de un tío de Niall que era artista, pintor específicamente y que dentro de unos meses presentaría una exposición en una galería del centro. Todos sabían que existía la posibilidad de que Zayn tuviera que volver a las carreras si el dinero no le alcanzaba para solventar los gastos de del apartamento y de la Universidad, pero sería sólo en un caso extremo.

¿Por qué había decidido dejarlo luego de años en los que se ganó la vida haciéndolo? Zayn había pensando bastante al respecto, lo había hablado con Liam y Harry, y había llegado a la conclusión de que era lo correcto. Se había convertido en un universitario y no podía estar arriesgándose a ser descubierto en carreras clandestinas porque eso podría arruinar las cosas y era lo que menos quería en ese momento. Además, ya no estaba solo, tenía a Liam y sabía lo nervioso que se ponía el castaño cada vez que participaba de una carrera, y él definitivamente no quería que el alma de su novio pendiera de un hilo cada noche que salía a competir.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —preguntó Liam apretando un poco su mano.

—Sí, estoy bien.

—Estás demasiado callado.

—Jamás he sido de hablar demasiado, Liam —replicó provocando la risa del castaño.

—Es cierto, pero hoy pareces distraído.

—No es nada, babe, es sólo que todo esto me tiene un poco abrumado.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —inquirió en tono suave.

—Muy seguro —Zayn besó a su novio en la frente y luego en la boca en un intento de convencerlo de que estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, porque… realmente lo estaba y, nuevamente, necesitaba dejarse claro a sí mismo que las decisiones que tomaba, no eran influenciadas por el castaño ni tampoco eran decisiones que Zayn había tomado pensando total y exclusivamente en Liam. No podía desconocer que si Liam no hubiese llegado a su vida, ninguno de los cambios que había hecho, hubieran ocurrido, pero no lo hacía por él, el castaño simplemente era un impulso para querer cambiar todo aquello que no le prometía nada bueno a futuro. Era consciente de que no podría correr motocicleta toda la vida y había tomado el rumbo correcto de la mano de Liam, y estaba feliz por eso, pero sabía que si su relación terminaba, no enviaría nada a la mierda, porque todo lo había hecho por él, para asegurarse a sí mismo una mejor calidad de vida.

—¡Allí vienen los chicos! —el marcado tono irlandés del chico rubio a su lado le sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró hacia el lado y dio con Harry y Louis que venían de la mano hablando de Dios sabe qué cosa con sonrisas estúpidas en sus rostros. Zayn sabía que no podía decir nada al respecto porque estaba seguro de que él y Liam se veían exactamente como ese par de estúpidos enamorados que tenía en frente.

—¡Hey! —Harry se le acercó y le dio un abrazo—. Siento que no te veo hace años, amigo —bromeó y sí, en realidad el moreno sentía lo mismo, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el apartamento con Liam.

—Sí, siento lo mismo —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Harry ha comenzado a preguntar cuánto acabarán de llevarse las cosas de Liam —bromeó Louis dándole un abrazo a modo de saludo.

—Bueno, con la universidad casi no tenemos tiempo —se lamentó Liam en tono de broma, porque obviamente no se mudarían oficialmente. No aún.

—Además, vivimos con exámenes de mierda, así que es difícil que los tortolitos tengan demasiado tiempo juntos, porque, ya sabes, en período de evaluaciones Liam y yo parecemos siameses —dijo Niall y todos rieron, aunque aquello en realidad no había sido una broma.

El rubio estaba en lo correcto. Aquellas primeras semanas para Zayn habían sido una locura total, partiendo por el hecho de que tenía un horario que seguir, debía preparar comida para llevar durante los recesos, debía levantarse tempano tres veces a la semana: lunes, jueves y viernes, lo cual casi había acabado matándolo los primeros días. Poco a poco había ido tomando el ritmo gracias a que Liam se despertaba temprano incluso cuando no debía para asegurarse de que Zayn llegara a tiempo para su primera clase.

Igualmente Liam cocinaba, aunque había estado enseñándole a Zayn algunas recetas básicas como pastas y arroz, y el moreno algo había aprendido, pero Liam estaba consciente de que aún no podía dejarlo solo con la cocina encendida, ya que podrían quedarse sin apartamento ni edificio. Zayn todavía era un peligro en la cocina, pero estaba progresando, quizás en un par de semanas podría cocinar la cena para ambos.

—¡Zayn! —llamó Brian, el chico que había organizado su última carrera—. A tu posición, amigo —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Okay —asintió volteando a ver a Liam.

—Cuídate, ¿sí? Estaré esperándote aquí —el castaño lo tomó de las mejillas y le besó suavemente—. Suerte.

—Gracias, babe —sonrió.

—¡Suerte, campeón! Hazme ganar el triple de lo que aposté por ti —fue lo que chilló Niall.

—Sé que puedes hacerlo, compañero —dijo Louis con sinceridad.

—Eres el mejor, Zayn —Harry le dio un apretado abrazo para posteriormente dejarlo partir.

Zayn llegó hasta el lugar que le correspondía junto a su motocicleta y sintió nostalgia. Sería la última vez que la usaría para ganar dinero, desde que tenía quince años ella era su compañera y ahora sólo la usaría para trasladarse de un lugar a otro como una persona común y corriente, y no como un chico malo que compite en carreras clandestinas. Aquellos tiempos habían llegado a su fin y él debía dejarlos ir, pero sin olvidar dónde había comenzado.

Se puso el casco, subió a su motocicleta y encendió el motor. Miró al chico a su lado, a quien no conocía y al que ni siquiera podía mirar gracias al casco. Sin embargo, le hizo un gesto de cabeza que el chico correspondió y posteriormente ambos miraron hacia el frente donde una chica rubia les dio la partida. Pisó el acelerador y sintió a su nena zumbar y rugir entre sus piernas, liberando la adrenalina que, en menos de un segundo, sintió correr por sus venas.

Podía ver de reojo al chico a su lado, por lo que se dio cuenta de que iban a la par, pero Zayn sabía que las curvas siempre lo ayudaban, nadie manejaba las curvas de la manera en la que él lo hacía. Para tomar ventaja en ellas, debías ser hábil y rápido, debías perderle el miedo a caer de la motocicleta para así poder maniobrar correctamente, y él podía hacerlo. Las curvas habían sido su más grande obstáculo cuando hubo empezado en aquel mundillo y se había vuelto un experto, así que… sí, obtuvo ventaja en la curva y desde allí sólo se preocupó de bloquearle el camino a su competidor para que no tuviese la oportunidad de adelantarse.

Llegó a la línea de meta, bajó la velocidad y apagó el motor, se quitó el casco y descendió. Escuchó los gritos de algarabía y rápidamente tuvo a cuatro chicos encima de él. No era necesario decir quiénes eran.

—¡Eres el jodido rey de las pistas! —exclamó Niall haciéndolo sonreír.

Liam le besó y luego abrazó a los chicos. Brian llegó con un pequeño cooler del cual extrajo cervezas para todo aquel grupo. Un par de chicos con los que alguna vez había competido se le acercaron para saludarlo y también para despedirse, diciéndole que debían ser sinceros y decirle que en realidad no sentían demasiado que se fuera, ya que así tendrían oportunidad de ganar. También se le acercaron sus proveedores de marihuana, aquellos que nunca que competían y que sólo estaban allí para ofrecer un poco de distracción a los presionados competidores. Incluso le regalaron un poco de hierba para que luego celebrara su retiro.

Zayn simplemente se reía y aceptaba todo el aprecio y afecto que estaba recibiendo en ese momento, porque se sentía… bien.

Luego de un par de cervezas, decidieron que era hora de marcharse, ya que Zayn prefería una celebración en privado, sólo con los chicos. Sin embargo, era miércoles, todos tenían cosas que hacer: Liam, Niall y él tenían clases, mientras que Harry y Louis debían ir a trabajar, por lo que se marchó a casa sólo con Liam. No era como si le molestara, en realidad le gustaba estar solo con su chico.

—¿Tienes hambre? —inquirió Liam apenas ingresaron al apartamento.

—No, en realidad estoy cansado —aceptó Zayn desamorándose en el sillón.

—Ha sido un día bastante largo —señaló el castaño sentándose a su lado, acurrucándose junto a él.

—¿Tú no tienes hambre?

—No, en realidad quiero tomar una ducha e ir a dormir —susurró alcanzando los labios de su novio.

—Entonces es lo que haremos. Tomaremos una ducha e iremos a la cama —anunció el moreno.

—Genial —ambos se levantaron del sillón y entonces el móvil de Zayn comenzó a vibrar en su pantalón.

—Es Louis —le dijo a Liam con un poco de confusión. ¿Qué querría Louis? Era tarde y no solían hablar regularmente—. Louis —saludó.

—Hey, amigo. Siento llamar tan tarde, supongo que ya te vas a dormir, pero necesitaba hablar contigo. Necesitaba aprovechar que Harry se fue a dar una ducha —Zayn estaba aún más confundido.

—Louis, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó ante la mirada de preocupación del castaño.

—Es sobre el cumpleaños de Harry, es la próxima semana, y bueno, yo, quería organizar algo, darle una sorpresa, hacer una fiesta, no lo sé. No sé qué es lo que prefiere, por eso necesito tu ayuda —dijo muy rápido, lo cual aturdió un poco a Zayn.

—Oh, entiendo, claro, dame un segundo —Zayn se quitó el móvil del oído—. Te alcanzo en un momento, babe, tengo que hablar con Louis —Liam asintió no muy convencido y se retiró—. Bien, ¿tienes algo en mente?

—Uhm… quizá.

—Cuéntame, soy todo oídos.

Zayn oyó el plan que tenía el oji-azul para el cumpleaños de Harry, y lo único que podía decir al respecto, era que realmente le gustaba cómo pensaba ese chiquillo de cabello castaño y ojos azules del cual su amigo estaba tan jodidamente enamorado.

*:


	25. You Found Me

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me,_

_lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded,_

_why'd you have to wait?_

 

Louis había estado organizando el cumpleaños de Harry durante una semana y estaba un poco agotado. No había planeado una gran fiesta como la que Harry había hecho para cuando él cumplió veintidós, sino que el oji-azul había planeado una serie de actividades, algo así como un itinerario que él y Harry seguirían el día del cumpleaños del rizado. De hecho le había pedido permiso a Anne para “secuestrar” a su hijo y no dejarlo ir a casa, a lo que ella accedió diciendo “más te vale que le des una buena sorpresa”. Y sí… el oji-azul confiaba en que así sería.

Había repasado todo una y otra vez para que todo resultara a la perfección, incluso tenía mareados a los chicos que también habían sido obligados a aprenderse las actividades de los tortolitos.

Harry le había preguntado en más de una ocasión qué sorpresa le daría para su cumpleaños —Vamos, Lou, prometo no decirle a nadie—, e incluso le había preguntado a los chicos, pero todos estaban amenazados (bajo pena de muerte) por parte del oji-azul, así que ninguno dijo nada, y sólo se limitaron a hacer el gesto de cerrar sus labios con un cierre.

El castaño notó que Harry había pasado de estar ansioso a estar super ansioso el 31 de enero. Realmente era como un pequeño que estaba esperando su cumpleaños para ver cuántos y qué regalos le darían, pero en realidad sólo era… Harry Styles, un chico que estaba a punto de cumplir veinte años.

—Entonces… —habló sonriendo ampliamente— ¿Qué tienes planeado, bebé? Dime, por favor, sólo faltan unas horas, ¿por qué no me dices ahora? ¿Cuál es la diferencia? —Louis rodó los ojos y sonrió.

—Tal como has dicho, sólo faltan unas horas, no es nada, puedes soportarlo —se burló besándole juguetonamente.

—Te odio.

—No, no es cierto.

—Está bien, no es cierto —aceptó con fingida mala gana.

—Lo sabía —sonrió el oji-azul con autosuficiencia.

—¡Louis!

—Lo siento, me gusta molestar —volvió a besarlo.

Se quedaron en el sillón viendo películas y bebiendo sus respectivas bebidas favoritas: Louis tomaba té mientras que Harry bebía su café de vainilla con crema, pese a que el oji-azul le había dicho un montón de veces que dejara de consumir tanta azúcar, porque acabaría teniendo diabetes o algo así. Sin embargo, cada vez que se lo advertía, Harry acababa poniendo cara de cachorro mojado y a Louis no le quedaba más que rodar los ojos, suspirar y aceptar que estaba saliendo con un chico bastante dulce, literalmente.

Así que allí estuvieron en el sillón hasta las once de la noche, cuando Louis insistió en ir a dormir porque supuestamente estaba cansado. Era obvio que era demasiado temprano para dormir considerando que era viernes, y Louis creyó que Harry había descubierto que aquello era parte del plan de cumpleaños, ya que lo vio sonreír y morderse el labio inferior, pero no había dicho absolutamente nada. Finalmente se fueron a dormir, acurrucándose juntos. Louis le acariciaba el cabello procurando que aquello lo relajara y acabara durmiéndose. Lo había estado probando noches anteriores y había resultado, por lo que era sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que Harry cayera rendido profiriendo suaves ronquidos.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que el menor se hubo dormido, tomó su móvil y verificó con Liam que todo estuviese marchando como él quería. Habló con Anne, quien le había dejado un par de mensajes preguntando cómo iba todo, y él respondió que todo iba de maravilla y que no habían tenido ningún inconveniente. Incluso se tomó la libertad de tomarle una foto a Harry durmiendo y enviársela a su madre, quien agradeció el gesto y dijo que mandaría a poner esa foto en un cuadro. Louis estaba seguro de que Harry lo mataría.

Cuando faltaban sólo quince minutos para las 12, Louis escuchó que la puerta del apartamento se abrió: eran los chicos. Salió de la cama con mucho cuidado y abandonó la habitación, dando con tres chicos en la sala, quienes hablaban en susurros y luchaban con gorritos de cumpleaños.

—¿Está durmiendo? —inquirió Liam. Louis asintió.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Metiste somníferos en su café? —preguntó Niall mientras se aseguraba de que su guitarra estuviera bien afinada.

—Idiota —se rió el mayor poniendo las velitas en el pastel. 

—Vamos, Zayn, sólo serán unos minutos —oyó decir a Liam y miró de reojo cómo su amigo intentaba que el moreno usara el gorrito de cumpleaños. Rió por lo bajo y procedió a encender las veinte velas del pastel.

—¿Estamos listos? —preguntó Louis tomando el pastel. Liam miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

—Ya es hora —anunció.

Zayn, Niall, Liam y Louis caminaron por el pasillo hasta la habitación en la que dormía el oji-verde, abrieron la puerta y entonaron la canción de cumpleaños. Louis se dio cuenta de que Harry dio un pequeño saltito en la cama debido a la sorpresa. Luego se sentó y talló sus ojos intentando enfocar a los cuatro chicos en la puerta de la habitación. Cuando finalmente su dormido cerebro se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, sonrió ampliamente y esperó a que la canción acabara para levantarse y abrazarlos a todos.

Louis se vio tentado a pedirle que mordiera el pastel y así poder hundir el rostro de su novio en el pastel, pero tuvo compasión por su estado de somnolencia, así que simplemente untó un poco de crema en su dedo índice y la pasó por la nariz de Harry quien se acercó para besarle en los labios.

El castaño vio la cara de felicidad del menor, sus ojos llenos de ilusión y sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior intentando controlar la enorme sonrisa que se le estaba haciendo imposible ocultar. Louis estuvo tentado a decírselo. Estaba en la punta de su lengua, eran sólo dos palabras, pero aquel no era el momento. Él quería que la primera vez que aquello saliera de sus labios fuera especial, donde sólo estuvieran ellos dos, para así poder disfrutar plenamente de aquel momento, así que tuvo que morderse la lengua y hacerse a un lado, de otra forma, sería difícil controlarse.

—Vamos, Harry, sólo una mordida —escuchó a Niall y le fue imposible reprimir una corta carcajada mientras se alejaba del cuadro para observar de lejos.

El castaño se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y desde ahí observó a los chicos interactuar. Niall se sentó en la cama junto a Harry y tomó firmemente la guitarra al tiempo que comenzaba a tocar acordes que Louis conocía, pero no podía recordar de dónde. Y como siempre, no fue hasta que Harry comenzó a cantar que supo de qué canción se trataba: era la canción que habían grabado juntos para el cd de Harry. Una canción que había escrito el rizado con uno de sus nuevos amigos músicos. Una linda sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios cuando los ojos de Harry encontraron los suyos y, con la misma sonrisa, esperó su turno, deleitándose con la linda armonía que él y Harry hacían.

—To be loved and to be in love.

Y entonces sus sonrisas se acentuaron aún más y los chicos también sonrieron mirándolos llenos de ternura. Louis sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse levemente, pero no le importó porque la atmosfera del momento permitía cualquier cosa, simplemente porque aquella simple línea decía lo que Louis se había permitido una vez que había dejado a Harry entrar a su vida: ser amado y estar enamorado.

Al terminar la canción vinieron los aplausos y las felicitaciones, los “estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes” y “son adorables”, que hicieron que las mejillas del oji-azul se tornaran un poco más rojas. Luego los chicos se marcharon porque había sido un día bastante largo para todos y les dejaron solos, después de todo, debían descansar porque Louis tenía preparado un día muy largo para el cumpleaños del menor.

Anne llamó al rato después, sabiendo que Louis absorbería los primeros minutos del cumpleaños de su hijo, por lo que Harry escuchó la voz de su madre recién a eso de las doce con treinta minutos.

—Gracias, má… sí, fue una linda sorpresa. Ahá, sí…

—Envíale mis saludos —susurró Louis al tiempo que se acomodaba en la cama.

—Louis te manda saludos… ella dice que te envía saludos también —el mayor asintió agradecido—. Muchas gracias, yo también te quiero.

Después de Anne, Robin y Gemma lo felicitaron, y posteriormente, cuando hubo cortado la llamada, Des Styles llamó para felicitar a su hijo, y Louis no podía dejar de sonreír al ver a su chico tan emocionado.

—Así que… ¿te gustó tu primera sorpresa? —preguntó una vez que el menor hubo acabado de recibir felicitaciones.

—Me encantó, pero, ¿dijiste “primera sorpresa”? ¿Hay más? —inquirió emocionado.

—Nos espera un largo día, cariño —sonrió.

—¿No me dirás nada más?

—No sería una sorpresa si te dijera lo que te tengo preparado —argumentó el oji-azul.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, Styles. Ahora a dormir que mañana realmente nos espera un largo día.

—No podré dormir gracias a la ansiedad.

—Sí podrás.

Lo último que escuchó Louis fue un bufido por parte del menor y diez minutos después los suaves ronquidos del menor inundaron la habitación. Louis sonrió, estiró sus manos para acariciar los rizos de la nuca del oji-verde y así se durmió, con el suave cabello de Harry entre sus dedos.

~

Louis despertó a las doce del día debido al molesto ruido de su móvil. Estiró su mano para alcanzar el pequeño aparatito y presionó cualquier botón, logrando su objetivo de apagar el maldito sonido. Sin embargo, comenzó a sonar nuevamente y Louis rodó en su cama tapándose los oídos con las almohadas, hasta que… oh. Ese no era su móvil. Esa no era la canción que él tenía que anunciaba la llegada de nuevos mensajes, y… había rodado en su cama, tenía espacio para hacerlo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el que sonaba no era su móvil y de que se encontraba solo, se sentó rápidamente y observó a su alrededor. El móvil sobre la mesita de noche era de Harry y sonaba como si fuera a explotar debido a la cantidad de mensajes que estaban llegando.

Rápidamente tomó unos jeans y una polera, el móvil del menor y salió de la habitación, dando con el oji-verde en la cocina del apartamento preparando lo que parecía ser el desayuno.

—Hey —saludó sonriente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Es tu cumpleaños, yo debería estar preparando tu desayuno y mimándote y… —nuevamente el sonido del móvil del menor le interrumpió—. Esta cosa no ha dejado de sonar —le cedió el móvil y el menor ni siquiera lo miró, sino que no dejaba de buscar la mirada del oji-azul.

—Buenos días, Lou.

—Oh, cariño, lo siento —Louis se colgó del cuello del rizado y le besó por todo el rostro—. Lo siento, es sólo que… no deberías estar aquí y tu móvil no deja de sonar, y yo… lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —repitió llegando hasta su boca, besándolo para luego capturar el labio inferior con sus dientes y morderlo levemente, arrancándole un suave gemido a su novio—. Buenos días —sonrió.

—Ahora sí son unos buenos días —aceptó.

—Ahora… ¿puedes revisar tu móvil y ver quién ha mandado tantos mensajes? —preguntó tomando el sartén para revolver los huevos y el tocino. Harry asintió y se apoyó en el refrigerador.

—No puedo creerlo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—La mayoría son mensajes de… no lo sé, no sé cómo llamarlas —Louis notó la inseguridad en su voz.

—¿Fans? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Supongo.

Louis se rió y luego se burló de lo famoso que se estaba volviendo, de que probablemente las madre de cientos de adolescentes ya debían estar aburridas de escuchar hablar sobre Harry Styles y… el oji-azul se volvió hacia él y lo escrutó con cuidado. Harry Styles, ¿existía un mejor nombre para una estrella de pop? Era como si el universo hubiese tenido un plan para ese chiquillo de cabello rizado desde mucho antes de siquiera nacer. Además, tenía todo lo necesario tanto interior como exteriormente para ser la sensación del momento.

El oji-azul probablemente tendría que ir con mucho cuidado ahora que su novio iba camino a convertirse en una estrella, probablemente había sido una mala idea negarse a que Harry incluyera en su página de Wikipedia que tenía un novio, nadie podía cercarse, porque Harry Styles era de Louis Tomlinson y nada ni nadie podía hacer nada al respecto.

—Eres mío —salió de sus labios casi como un gruñido.

—¿Qué? —Harry le miró sorprendido.

—Que eres mío. Quizá sí deberías agregarlo a tu página de Wikipedia —se encogió de hombros intentando restarle importancia a aquel lado posesivo que las fans de su novio habían hecho aflorar. Escuchó una carcajada por parte del menor y cuando iba a voltear nuevamente para reclamarle, sintió el cuerpo del oji-verde tras el suyo, y las manos del menor se cruzaron en su abdomen.

—Soy tuyo, bebé, que no te quepa la menor duda —susurró sobre su cuello y lo besó—. Te quiero a ti y sólo a ti.

Louis sonrió y volteó para encontrar los labios del rizado y besarlo despacio, disfrutando de la textura de sus rosados labios. Harry lo tomó de la cintura y lo condujo hasta la encimera, donde hizo el amague de levantarlo para sentarlo allí. El castaño captó lo que su novio quería y rió, dejando sus labios para retroceder un par de pasos. No era fácil decirle que no a Harry, después de todo, Louis no era hierro y el menor era un modelo, con un cuerpo maravilloso, una cara de ángel que Louis aún no podía creer con esos rizos cayendo a los costados de su rostro y… bueno, si Louis seguía pensando en lo difícil que era decirle no a Harry, acabaría diciendo que sí.

Y no podía, aunque…

Era el cumpleaños de Harry, y Louis sabía que necesitaba más atención de lo normal, había que consentirlo un poco más, por lo que cambió de posición con el oji-verde y se arrodilló frente a él, masajeando su miembro por sobre la tela del pantalón de pijama. Harry jadeó ante la sorpresa y apoyó sus manos en la encimera, mientras Louis bajaba el pijama y dejaba el pene del menor totalmente expuesto.

—Mierda, Louis… —gimió cuando los delgados dedos de Louis lo tocaron levemente.

El mayor sonrió, lamió la palma de su mano y comenzó a masturbar a su novio. Las piernas de Harry no tardaron en volverse gelatina y fue peor una vez que Louis hubo ocupado su boca para darle placer. La boca de Harry estaba entreabierta y se relamía los labios constantemente al tiempo que apretaba el borde de la encimera entre sus manos. Sus orbes verdes le sostenían la mirada, pero el contacto se vio interrumpido una vez que Louis quiso estimularlo aún más.

—No, no, Louis, no, por favor —rogó cuando uno de los dedos del oji-azul tentó su entrada con un dedo, introduciéndolo poco a poco en Harry, encontrando rápidamente aquel punto que le hacía ver las estrellas— ¡Dios, Louis! —gimió con los ojos cerrados, comenzando a morder su labio inferior para no seguir gritando de esa manera.

El castaño aumentó el ritmo de su boca y eso sumado a sus dedos casi follando al menor, hicieron que Harry no durara demasiado, y aunque intentó avisarle a Louis, éste no lo soltó en ningún momento, por lo que sintió cuando su chico acabó en su boca. El oji-azul lo mantuvo un par de segundos más, procurando prolongar un poco el orgasmo de Harry.

—Dios, Lou —jadeó una vez fue liberado. Louis se levantó, limpió su boca y Harry lo besó sin importarle sentir su propio sabor en los labios de su novio—. Eso fue increíble. Gracias.

—Feliz cumpleaños, bebé —sonrió volviendo a besarlo—. Ahora ve por una ducha para que podamos tomar desayuno.

Harry obedeció y salió de la cocina con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro. Louis en tanto se ocupó de preparar el café y el té, y poner el pan, el huevo con tocino y las tazas en la mesa.

Luego del desayuno y de las muchas llamadas que Harry tuvo que contestar, Louis se dio una ducha y en menos de veinte minutos estuvieron listos para salir. Era un primero de febrero bastante frío, las nubes cubrían el cielo por completo y el viento parecía hielo, por lo que en poco tiempo las mejillas y nariz de Louis se encontraron enrojecidas. Harry se rió por eso, pero luego de un par de burlas, se acercó al oji-azul para besarle la nariz con ternura.

—¿Lou? Louis, hey —el menor le tiró de la mano para llamar su atención.

—¿Uhm? —parpadeó repetidas veces para volver a la realidad, a la calle fría y a la mano de Harry envolviendo la suya.

—¿Hacia dónde vamos? ¿Por qué no fuimos en auto? —inquirió.

—Oh, porque no vamos demasiado lejos —informó sonriendo.

—¿No me dirás?

—Ya verás cuando lleguemos —Louis le guiñó un ojo.

Louis realmente nunca había tenido citas propiamente tal. Siempre eran las típicas salidas a cenar o a tomar un café, eran cosas que todo el mundo hacía, eran cosas que todos los amigos hacían, por lo que le había costado trabajo encontrar algo un poco más especial para hacer con Harry. Incluso, en un momento de desesperación le pidió ayuda a los chicos, pero Zayn, un poco aburrido de los lloriqueos de Louis al no saber qué hacer, fue el único que le dio una respuesta: llevarlo a patinar sobre hielo.

Cuando el moreno le había dado la idea, Louis lo había abrazado y le había agradecido mil veces porque era simplemente la mejor idea que le habían dado. Patinar era mucho más íntimo, aunque el lugar en el que te encuentres esté lleno de gente, de niños recién aprendiendo y cayéndose una y otra vez, todos se encontraban en sus propias gélidas burbujas. Se vio a sí mismo patinando tomado de la mano de Harry, ambos logrando una sincronía para que ninguno de los dos cayera y así no provocar un accidente.

Louis estaba orgulloso de aquella cita, salvo por un pequeño detalle: él jamás había patinado. Se supone que patinar es una de esas cosas que aprendes cuando eres pequeño, como andar en bicicleta, pero a Louis jamás le interesaron los patines, le parecían peligrosos, pese a que las caídas de la bicicleta ya le habían provocado un par de fracturas en su muñeca y en su tobillo, él seguía considerando los patines como objetos aún más peligrosos. Así que… bueno, Louis no sabía patinar, pero confiaba en que Harry le enseñara y no se partiera de la risa cuando se cayera.

Aunque quizás eso era mucho pedir.

—Llegamos —informó una vez que se encontraron en la entrada de la pista.

—¿Vamos a patinar? —preguntó emocionado.

—Sí. Ya sabes, no quería llevarte a cenar y hacer esas cosas típicas, por lo que luego de mucho pensar en qué podíamos hacer para tu cumpleaños, un pajarito me dio la idea de que viniéramos a patinar —señaló.

—¡Esto es genial! Me encanta patinar. Hace muchísimo tiempo que no lo hacía, y… Lou, esto es realmente genial. Me encanta, gracias —dijo soltando la mano de Louis para acunar el rostro del castaño con sus menos y así acercarse a besarlo.

—Me alegra que te entusiasme tanto, cariño —respondió sonriente.

Ambos se dirigieron hasta la caseta donde debían pagar para poder obtener unos patines e ingresar a la pista. Harry ajustó sus patines y los de Louis, asegurándose de que los hubiese atado bien para así no tener ningún accidente. Todo fue bien hasta el momento en el que Louis tuvo que levantarse con esos jodidos patines puestos. Lo hizo con cuidado, tratando de que Harry no notara su falta de experiencia, pero obviamente todos se esfuerzos se fueron a la basura una vez que llegaron a la pista.

—Me estás jodiendo que no sabes patinar —dijo el rizado una vez Louis le hubo revelado el pequeño detalle—. Louis, ¿cómo planeas este tipo de cosas si no sabes patinar?

—Hey, tranquilo, puedo aprender —dijo inseguro aferrándose de la baranda que rodeaba el lugar— Tú sí sabes, ¿verdad? —el menor asintió—. Pues entonces puedes enseñarme —sonrió ampliamente, logrando que Harry quitara el gesto preocupado de su rostro y sonriera también.

—Eres un tonto —Harry se acercó para besarle la frente.

—Un tonto al que quieres —dijo aún con la sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

—Que no quepa ni la menor duda.

Luego de un último beso, Harry se preparó para entrar a la pista de hielo. Estiró su mano para que Louis la tomara, y éste lo miró con desconfianza durante unos segundos para luego tomar la mano de Harry y aventurarse con él. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, de todas maneras, confiaba en el menor.

Sus delgadas piernas estuvieron inseguras, pero Harry estaba allí para cuidar que no cayera, lo que le daba un poco de tranquilidad, además, en caso de que cayera, siempre podía afirmarse de aquella bufanda Gryffindor que Harry llevaba ese día. O de su muy largo abrigo, ambas eran muy buenas opciones en ese momento.

Louis no tardó mucho hasta que pudo mover sus piernas, deslizando por el hielo un pie y luego el otro, tomando un ritmo que pronto hizo que el menor lo soltara para que pudiera patinar libre. Cuando lo logró, sonrió ampliamente y se aventuró solo hasta donde comenzaba la pista y dio toda la vuelta hasta llegar nuevamente a Harry quien lo esperaba con una enorme sonrisa que dejaba ver todos sus dientes.

—¡Lo lograste! —exclamó y Louis lo abrazó y besó suavemente.

Recorrieron la pista un par de veces y luego el oji-verde le tomó la mano para que patinaran juntos. Al patinar, el viento movía los rizos de Harry mientras sonreía, y Louis pensó que aquella era una vista angelical, y que era jodidamente privilegiado de poder observar a esa criatura a su lado.

Estuvieron en la pista cerca de una hora, disfrutando de la libertad que les hacía sentir el patinaje. En especial Louis se divirtió con el gesto entre infantil y divertido en el rostro de Harry al ver a una pareja que parecía hacer patinaje profesional.

¿Podemos hacer eso? Había preguntado con gesto serio y Louis simplemente se había echado a reír para luego besarle y decirle que era hora de irse, que aún tenían muchas cosas que hacer.

Cuando caminaban de regreso a la caseta donde habían conseguido los patines, sin saber cómo, Louis tropezó. Rápidamente Harry intentó detener la caída, pero no alcanzó, por lo que el menor acabó cayendo al suelo.

—¿Estás bien, bebé? —inquirió preocupado.

—Sí, duele un poco, pero nada terrible —aseguró limpiándose el hielo que había quedado en su pantalón. Luego volteó y miró a Harry quien seguía con el rostro lleno de preocupación. Louis sonrió con suavidad—. Cariño, estoy bien, no fue nada —señaló besando fugazmente al menor, quien lo estrechó contra su pecho y escondió su rostro en su cuello, dándole un pequeño beso.

Louis comenzó a oír susurros a su alrededor, probablemente había personas que los miraban mal, probablemente algunos murmuraron cosas ofensivas respecto a ellos, e incluso Louis podría haber jurado oír una voz masculina que farfullaba un “marica”.

Louis realmente jamás los entendería. ¿Cómo es que pueden existir personas que cuestionen el amor? ¿Cómo pueden existir seres humanos que condenen el amor que dos persona se profesan? ¿En qué mundo está viviendo que el hecho de que dos hombres o dos mujeres estén dándose la mano o besándose, es un acto que debe condenarse?

Louis sabía que podría formularse un millón de preguntas relacionadas con el tema y jamás podría obtener una verdadera respuesta, y en realidad no le importaba. Sabía no podía hacer nada por cambiar sus mentalidades retrógradas y además… él tenía a Harry, Harry estaba allí a su lado, tomando su mano, dándole la fuerza necesaria. Y eso a Louis le gustaba, le gustaba la seguridad con la que Harry se plantaba frente al mundo, le gustaba lo seguro que lo hacía sentir a él y lo seguro que se sentía en una relación con él. Harry estaba allí, escondiendo en su cuello, demasiado preocupado por culpa de su torpeza, y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

Louis se puso en puntas de pie y buscó los labios de su novio, separándose posteriormente para mirarlo y sonreír ampliamente sólo por el hecho de que estaba allí.

—Aún quedan un par de cosas —informó Louis separándose.

Ambos retomaron el camino hacia la caseta para dejar sus patines, y salieron de la pista, dirigiéndose a un parque cercano. Era un lugar al que Louis le gustaba bastante porque era tranquilo, y aunque fueran sólo las cinco de la tarde, los elegantes faroles se encontraban encendido debido a la tenue del día. Además, debía llevar a Harry a ese lugar porque era allí donde se encontraba la mitad de su próxima sorpresa.

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora hacia allá —apuntó a unos metros de ellos, donde se podía encontrar un piano en cuyo costado se leía “play me”. Louis sabía que ese piano estaba allí desde hacía unas semanas, y formaba parte de una intervención cultural. Él no tenía un piano y hacía muchísimo tiempo que no había tocado, pero se sabía un par de canciones a la perfección, y quería hacerlo, quería tocar para Harry—. Esto es un pequeño regalo para ti. Hace mucho tiempo que no toco, ni siquiera he practicado para esta vez, pero… espero resulte —señaló antes de ir a sentarse al banquillo.

Louis quitó con cuidado la capa que cubría el instrumento y levantó la tapa que protegía las teclas, paseó sus dedos por las teclas, reconociéndolas, sintiendo la textura en la yema de sus dedos. Soltó un suspiro e intentó recordar cada una de las notas que quería tocar para aquella ocasión. Las visualizó en su mente y entonces simplemente sintió.

The words I have to say

May well be simple but they're true

Until you give your love

There's nothing more that we can do

—Love is the opening door, love is what we came here for, no one could offer you more, do you know what I mean, have your eyes really seen —Louis puso especial énfasis en esa frase, sintiéndose más seguro de poder dar a conocer de esa manera sus sentimientos, la música le hacía más fácil expresarse y suponía que para Harry también era así.

You say it's very hard

To leave behind the life we knew

But there's no other way

And now it's really up to you

—Love is the key we must turn, truth is the flame we must burn, freedom the lesson we must learn, do you know what I mean, have your eyes really seen —Louis sonrió al cantar aquella última línea, porque si bien cuando su profesora de piano había hecho que aprendiera esa canción, no le había tomado el peso a lo que significaban aquellas palabras, ahora que estaba en la situación de amar y ser amado, las comprendía a la perfección y sentía la necesidad de expresarlo.

Cuando la canción hubo finalizado, miró a Harry por primera vez, ya que no había podido hacerlo mientras tocaban debido al nerviosísimo y por miedo a fallar, y se dio cuenta del menor tenía los ojos cristalizados. Había más gente a su alrededor, en su mayoría eran mujeres que lo miraban con ternura y que luego miraban a Harry, captando que la canción que Louis había interpretado iba para su chico. Vio rostros emocionados y luego escuchó aplausos que lograron confundirlo un poco. Con sus mejillas sonrojadas se levanto del banquillo, bajó la tapa y cubrió nuevamente el piano, para refugiarse en los brazos de su novio.

Una vez que llegó hasta Harry, vio una gran sonrisa y sus orbes le miraban emocionados. Parecía estar buscando las palabras correctas para expresarse, pero simplemente optó por estrechar a Louis entre sus brazos y aspirar su aroma.

—Te quiero como no te imaginas —susurró—. Nunca nadie había hecho algo así para mí. Nadie había tocado algo para mí, nadie me había cantado… —confesó sin soltarlo—. Gracias, bebé.

—Hey, mírame —pidió Louis separándose un poco—. Te mereces esto y mucho más, cariño. Mucho más —sonrió besándolo—. No tienes nada que agradecer, además, Elton John es un clásico, no podía faltar el día de tu cumpleaños —intentó bromear.

—Te quiero —Louis volvió a besarlo y notó que la gente a su alrededor ya se había dispersado. El cielo ya había oscurecido casi por completo siendo sólo las seis con treinta de la tarde. Las horas se le habían pasado volando y probablemente se debía a que Louis era quien más estaba disfrutando el cumpleaños del menor—. Aún nos queda una parada. La última —informó—. Debemos volver al apartamento para buscar el auto, y luego… veremos.

—¿Qué? ¿El auto? ¿A dónde planeas ir ahora? —preguntó el oji-verde mientras comenzaban a caminar de regreso al apartamento del mayor.

Harry había comenzado a hablar de temas de manera aleatoria, lo cual hacía pensar a Louis que estaba nervioso y que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para evitar preguntar a dónde se dirigían. Louis lo admiraba porque sinceramente él no podría guardar la compostura, el oji-azul se conocía y sabía que no podría soportar la incertidumbre de no saber cuál sería su última sorpresa. Así que Harry estaba colaborando con la sorpresa y eso hacía sentir bien a Louis.

El frío se había vuelto aun peor, el viento soplaba con fuerza y copos de nieve un poco más grandes comenzaron a caer, por lo que apuraron el paso hasta el apartamento. Una vez allí bajaron hasta el estacionamiento, Louis subió en el asiento del conductor y chequeó su móvil para ver si todo iba bien. Tenía un mensaje de Liam y otro de Niall, ambos diciéndole que ya estaban listos y que se encontrarían en aquel lugar. Louis le sonrió a la pantalla y puso en marcha el motor. Intentó distraer a Harry poniendo música en la radio, a ver si así se ponía a cantar o algo así, ya que sabía que una vez que el menor se diera cuenta que tomaría la carretera para abandonar la ciudad, se espantaría.

Louis nuevamente sintió nerviosismo porque esa era la noche, una noche decisiva para él, una noche que seguramente marcaría un antes y un después en su vida. Estaba bien sentir nervios, estaba bien sentir miedo, pero eso no lo iba a detener de hacer lo que quería hacer. Louis hacía rato ya había decidido que le miedo no iba a volver a controlar su vida, por lo que simplemente lo estaba aceptando como algo que estaba sintiendo, pero no como algo que pudiese perjudicarlo.

No otra vez.

El mayor decidió que era bueno parar en una estación de servicio para comer algo y llenar el estanque, por lo que se detuvieron en la primera estación fuera de la ciudad. Harry comió un sándwich monstruoso llamado “Sándwich Irlandés”. Inmediatamente pensó en Niall y en lo mucho que le gustaría ese sándwich que su novio se estaba comiendo. Él, en cambio, pidió sólo unas papas fritas y un batido de vainilla, después de todo, no tenía demasiada hambre debido a que toda su atención y toda su energía estaban puestas en lo que haría dentro de tan sólo unas horas.

Luego volvieron al auto y retomaron su camino, tomando nuevamente la carretera.

—¿Bradford? ¿Leeds? —preguntó Harry al ver uno de aquellos grandes letreros a un lado de la carretera que indican cuántos kilómetros faltan para llegar a una ciudad.

—Leeds —confirmó Louis sin mirarlo—. Y te recomiendo dormir porque nos esperan tres horas de viaje.

El menor iba a protestar, pero se mordió el labio inferior y se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto, dándole en el gusto a su novio. Louis soltó una pequeña carcajada y se concentró en la carretera, pensando sólo en una cosa: Leeds.

~

El viaje no se sintió tan largo gracias a la maravillosa red de carreteras, por lo que llegaron justo a la hora que estaba presupuestada. Louis aparcó su auto, miró a Harry y sonrió para luego sacudirlo un poco y así despertarlo.

—Arriba, hora de tu última sorpresa —informó besándolo.

Salieron del auto y comenzaron a caminar hacia el lugar desde donde ya se podían oír gritos de algarabía. Harry iba bostezando por lo que no se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría ni a dónde se dirigían, y no fue hasta que hubieron parado en las afueras del Leeds Arena que abrió grandes sus ojos y miró a Louis: el oji-azul había querido llevarlo a un concierto de The Fray, pero no había fechas para Londres hasta dentro de un par de semanas, pero sí había un concierto en Leeds ese día. Cuando Louis se dio cuenta, inmediatamente calculó cuánto demoraban desde Londres y simplemente compró los tickets.

—Ten, tu entrada —dijo Louis dándole una entrada donde se podía leer The Fray—. Alguien por allí me dijo que si tenía malos recuerdos de cierto lugar o ciertas canciones, tendría que hacer nuevos recuerdos. Quiero que tú estés en mis nuevos recuerdos, y así como tú me diste un poquito más de ti para Navidad, esta noche yo te quiero dar un poquito más de mí —Harry sonrió ampliamente, lo tomó de la cintura para acercarlo a su cuerpo y le besó.

—Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero —repetía entre besos, haciendo reír a Louis.

—Ven, vamos, los chicos nos están esperando.

Ambos mostraron sus entradas y les dieron un par de pulseras gracias a que sus tickets eran para el sector vip. Apenas ingresaron, comenzaron a buscar a los chicos, dando con ellos rápidamente. Todos se saludaron con entusiasmo, y Niall inmediatamente comenzó a hacer preguntar sobre cómo había ido su día, cuántas veces se había caído Louis en la pista de patinaje y ese tipo de cosas que se pueden esperar de Niall Horan. Harry simplemente sonrió cómplice y dijo que todo había sido perfecto.

Las luces del reciento se apagaron y el público se volvió loco. En pocos minutos The Fray apareció en el escenario y You found me comenzó a sonar. Harry estaba tras él, tomándolo por la cintura, entrelazando sus manos en el abdomen de Louis, por lo que podía oírlo cantar suavemente en su oído. Louis hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, recostándose sobre el hombre del menor, alcanzando su oído para cantar: Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me, lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded, why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you? Just a little late, you found me, you found me.

Definitivamente ese era el mejor recuerdo que Louis tendría de aquella canción que significaba tanto para él.

Continuaron cantando y cuando la canción hubo terminado, ambos se sonrieron y se besaron tiernamente. Al separarse, Little Home comenzó a sonar y Louis no pudo evitar fijarse en los chicos a su alrededor. Estaba Niall y su novia Barbara tomados de la mano cantando totalmente idos, como en otro mundo; luego estaba Zayn, quien tomaba a Liam de la cintura mientras apenas cantaba, a diferencia de Liam quien cantaba a todo pulmón, y luego estaba Harry cantándole en el oído y él disfrutando totalmente de ese momento.

Louis volvió hasta el primer día en que vio a Harry, volvió a esa primera sesión fotográfica donde él y el menor coquetearon un poco, y repasó poco a poco todos los momentos en los que el oji-verde estuvo allí para él. Recordó la noche en la azotea del edificio cuando habían intercambiado números telefónico, cuando Harry lo había invitado a almorzar y había visto las marcas en sus muñecas; cuando durmieron en el tejado de la casa de Niall luego de hablar sobre sus personajes favoritos de Marvel y cosas astrales; cuando Harry le obligó a tomarle fotos cuando se encontraba en Madrid, y cómo no, recordó también aquella noche en la que llamó al oji-verde para que prácticamente fuera a rescatarlo de las manos de Thomas.

Desde que Harry había entrado en su vida, todo había cambiado. Él había cambiado, había aprendido a dejar toda la mierda atrás, se había dejado querer y estaba permitiéndose a sí mismo querer, amar… enamorarse. Porque sí, Louis estaba enamorado de Harry, jodidamente enamorado de él y no había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto, y tampoco quería hacer algo. Se sentía pleno, luego de años de tormento, por fin estaba disfrutando de su vida al lado de la persona que había hecho de él un mejor ser humano, al lado de aquel chico que le había hecho mirar al mundo y mirarse a sí mismo de una manera diferente.

Y el oji-azul estaba agradecido de haber dejado al antiguo Louis lejos, en su pasado.

—Oh, oh, oh, be my baby, I'll look after you—aquellas palabras lo llevaron devuelta a la realidad y se encontró con que la canción que estaban tocando era Look after you—. Este es tu nuevo recuerdo —susurró el rizado.

There now, steady love, so few come and don't go

Will you, won't you be the one I'll always know?

When I'm losing my control, the city spins around

You're the only one who knows, you slow it down

Oh, oh, oh

Be my baby

Oh, oh, oh

Be my baby

I'll look after you

And I'll look after you

—If ever there was a doubt, my love he leans into me, this most assuredly counts, he says most assuredly —cantó Louis con sus ojos cerrados, simplemente disfrutando el momento.

Oh, oh, oh

Be my baby

I'll look after you

(After you)

Oh, oh, oh

Be my baby

—It's always have and never hold, you've begun to feel like home, what's mine is yours to leave or take, what's mine is yours to make your own —cantó Louis sintiendo las mariposas revoltear inquietas en su estómago porque aquello era casi una declaración de amor. Casi porque era sólo una canción, pero él le estaba cantando a Harry y sinceramente esperaba que el menor captara el mensaje.

Oh, oh, oh

Be my baby

Oh, oh, oh

Be my baby

Oh, oh, oh

Be my baby

Oh, oh, oh

—Soy tuyo —susurró Louis una vez finalizada la canción y Harry le besó entre la mejilla y la comisura de los labios. El oji-azul lo sintió descender, sonriendo en su cuello y posteriormente el rizado volvió a su mejilla para besarlo otra vez.

El concierto se les pasó volando entre canciones susurradas y besos fugaces, entre caricias en sus manos entrelazadas y declaraciones de amor camufladas. The Fray finalizó con How to save a life y un montón de fans llorando. Los seis salieron y acordaron encontrarse al día siguiente para almorzar juntos, por el momento, les esperaba un largo camino de regreso a Londres.

Ambos caminaron tomados de la mano hasta el lugar en el que habían aparcado y antes de llegar, Louis supo que era el momento.

—Te amo —soltó sin preámbulos, sintiendo un alivio en su pecho—. Dios, te amo, estoy enamorado de ti, Harry —dijo sintiéndose completamente libre.

Había dejado caer la última barrera, la última muralla de seguridad había sido derrumbada para caer libremente en los brazos de Harry, para entregarle completamente su corazón sin temor alguno. No había habido tiempo para sentirse nervioso, no había tenido tiempo para considerar malos escenarios en los que el oji-verde le dejaría por alguien mejor. Louis simplemente había tenido aquellas palabras en la punta de la lengua hacía ya un tiempo y no podía seguir ocultándolo, no podía seguir guardándolo, porque sinceramente, lo único que quería era poder gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Sin embargo, el menor simplemente lo observaba sin decir palabra alguna, por lo que Louis incluso pensó que en realidad no lo había dicho y que simplemente lo había pensado.

—Harry, ¿me escuchaste? —el oji-azul acunó el rostro del rizado entre sus manos y lo miró fijamente—. Te amo, Harry, te amo, te he amado desde hace ya un buen rato, pero simplemente… —el menor negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero que me des explicaciones, yo sé todo, sólo… sigue diciéndolo, por favor —pidió el menor con un hilo de voz.

—Estoy enamorado de ti, Harry, no puedo imaginar una vida sin ti, te amo como prometí jamás volver a hacerlo. Eres todo lo que quiero y todo lo que necesito en mi vida. Te quiero a ti y sólo a ti, es todo lo que pido.

—Y lo tienes, me tienes. No sé desde hace cuánto tiempo, pero es bastante, y yo también te amo, también estoy enamorado de ti… Dios, me tomaste por sorpresa, jamás pensé que podría oír eso —sonrió—. Te amo, no tienes idea de cuánto.

—Ya lo sé, tonto, ahora bésame.

Ambos rieron y unieron sus labios, sintiendo cómo aquel beso sabía distinto y significaba más que los anteriores, porque por fin eran libres de todo tipo de cadenas. Por eso aquel beso sabía a gloria, porque habían salido victoriosos de la batalla que significaba luchar contra el pasado, la inseguridad y los miedos. Harry había logrado superar todas las barreras, había derrumbado todas las murallas en las cuales Louis se había encerrado y lo había liberado. Harry lo había liberado y por esa razón, Louis lo amaba. Nunca nadie le había hecho sentir ni un tercio de lo que sentía estando con el menor, nunca nadie lo había mirado como el rizado lo hacía, nunca nadie lo había tocado con la delicadeza con la que el menor lo hacían, nunca nadie se había preocupado por él como Harry y… Louis a esas alturas ni siquiera podía recordar cómo había vivido toda su vida sin ese chico a su lado.

—Te amo —susurró Louis nuevamente sobre los labios de su novio y él sonrió

En ese momento, Louis tenía tres certezas: la primera era que amaba a Harry, la segunda era que Harry lo amaba y la tercera… la tercera certeza era que habían sido hechos para amarse mutuamente. Se pertenecían y nada se sentía más correcto que aquellos labios color sandía besándolo y los protectores brazos de Harry rodeándole la cintura. En esa posición, debido al viento, algunos de sus rizos le hacían cosquillas en la frente. El menor se separó lentamente, le sonrió, y fue entonces, con Harry de pie frente a él, con esa sonrisa hermosa y aquellos orbes que iluminaban su mundo, que Louis de dio cuenta de que nunca había sido tan feliz.

**F I N ~**


End file.
